Please, Don't Leave Me Baby
by byunnami
Summary: Chanyeol yang harus bertemu byun baekhyun hampir setiap hari tidak bisa menahan gejolak dan nafsunya yang menggebu gebu. "aku pastikan kau tidak akan hamil sayang"/ "tidakkah kau menginginkan bayi kecil ini?"/ "kau dimana sayang? Aku merindukanmu. Aku hancur tanpamu" [ChanBaek/GS/NC/Slight HunHan, KaiSoo]
1. Prolog

Prolog

Ketika orang mengatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidaklah nyata, dan hanya terjadi dalam drama-drama dan novel romance picisan. Tapi itu tidaklah benar bagi seorang park chanyeol. Wajah nya begitu kecil dan sangat imut. Benarkah gadis itu seusia dengan park chanyeol? Bukankah dia hanya anak junior high school yang tersesat di perusahaan yang sama dengan chanyeol? Bibirnya yang mungil dan mata sipitnya layaknya seekor anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan. Siapa sangka dapat mengobrak abrik hati park chanyeol jadi tidak karuan.

"apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku? Apa kau ingin membuat lagu juga disini?"

"ayo temani aku jalan-jalan malam ini"

"Berkencanlah denganku dan aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu"

"maafkan aku sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"tidak cukupkah hukuman yang kau berikan untukku?"

"aku menyanyangi kalian berdua, kalian adalah cahayaku dan duniaku"

 _Harusnya kau sadar dari awal_

 _Harusnya kau membuka matamu_

 _Sekarang kau merasakan betapa sakitnya perasaanku_

 _kau ingin aku peduli terhadapmu?_

 _dan apa kau peduli kepadaku?_

 _lalu kemana saja kau selama ini?_

 _Jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku_

 _Aku bukan yang dulu lagi_

 _Maafkan aku_


	2. Chapter 1 XOXO

**Chapter 1**

 **Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Seme : kim jongin, oh sehun, kim jongdae, kim joon myun, kris, taemin, key, onew (lee jinki)

Uke : do kyungsoo, xi luhan, kim minsook, zhang yixing, zi tao

etc

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

...

..

.

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Perpaduan musix remix dan teriakan penggemar di tokyo dome begitu panas dan penuh semangat, terlihat mereka sangat menikmati konser boygrup xoxo asal korea selatan yang sedang melejit kepopulerannya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan boygrup xoxo yang berada di bawah naungan JM Entertainment ini?. Hampir semua boygrup dan girlgrup yang debut dibawah naungan JM Entertainment selalu berhasil dan populer. Yeah, hal ini yang selalu menambah pundi pundi emas CEO JM Entertainment siapa lagi kalau bukan kim joon myun, ceo muda yang sudah berhasil di bidang bisnis hiburan ini. Tidak hanya idolnya yang berhasil tapi semua artisnya pun sukses dalam dunia perfilman dan sukses untuk peran drama yang meraka mainkan. Ini semua hasil dari disiplinnya dan kerasnya masa trainee mereka dulu.

Kim joon myun atau sering disapa suho sajangnim ini tidak pernah main-main dalam berbisnis, semua harus sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Salah satu sifat yang ditiru oleh idolnya yaitu park chanyeol. Park chanyeol salah satu member dari xoxo yang sedang melangsungkan konser ketiga mereka di jepang tepatnya di tokyo dome yang penuh dengan para penggemar mereka ini tidak ingin konser mereka gagal dan mengecewakan para fans xoxo, karena fans adalah nomor satu bagi xoxo. Tentu saja fans yang nomor satu, tanpa mereka maka xoxo tiak ada apa-apanya. Sebagai leader tentu saja chanyeol bersikap tegas dan sangat cerewet dengan membernya terlebih dengan dua maknae yang terkadang sesuka hatinya sendiri. Mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan member xoxo

Chanyeol

Chanyeol idol pemilik nama lengkap park chanyeol adalah leader dari xoxo dengan paras yang sangat tampan dan dilengkapi dengan tubuh tingginya yang begitu menggoda setiap kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Tidak sedikit para wanita yang tergila gila dengan member yang berkemampuan dalam rapping, memainkan berbagai alat musik serta kemampuan nya dalam menciptakan lagu lagu hit. Terbukti hampir setiap lagu ciptaan chanyeol masuk dalam album xoxo. Chanyeol sangat terkenal dikalangan wanita, tidak hanya fans nya saja tapi dikalangan selebriti lainnya bahkan para wanita di JM Ent pun sangat mengagumi dan begitu mengharapkan dapat menjadi kekasih chanyeol, semua karena ketampanan chanyeol bak seorang pangeran itu. Terlebih chanyeol mudah akrab dengan siapa saja dan sangat menghormati orang lain semakin menambah popularitas seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun dibalik sifatnya itu tidak ada yang tau park chanyeol yang sebenanya. Tentu saja chanyeol hanya menampilkan sifat baiknya di depan layar.

Chen

Suara yang begitu lembut namun sering dikejutkan dengan nada nada tingginya yang luar biasa dapat menghipnotis seluruh fans xoxo bahkan mereka sampai menangis tersedu sedu. siapa lagi kalau bukan main vocal xoxo dengan nama lengkap Kim Jongdae dan terkena dengan sebutan 'The Gold Voice' ini yang biasa di sapa dengan Chen. Chen member yang sangat cerewet dan suka protes ketika dia tidak suka dengan sesuatu walaupun itu hanya suatu candaan, namun ketika chanyeol mulai serius dia yang paling serius mendengarkan dan melakukan semua yang dikatakan leadernya, manager serta pelatihnya demi grup mereka. Chen tidak setampan chanyeol yang memiliki wajah rupawan, tapi chen memiliki kelebihan yang mebuat chen juga sangat populer. Dengan kelebihan suara yang indah itulah hen terkenal dan sering menerima tawaran untuk menyanyikan lagu lagu ost untuk drama maupun film. Ost yang dibawakan chen selalu memuncaki seluruh chart musk di korea selatan maupun di luar negeri. Chen juga dikenal dengan pria berhati lembut bak chinderella.

Kai

Kai dengan nama lengkap Kim Jongin ini memiliki kulit yang paling berbeda dengan para member lainnya. Ya, kulitnya sangat unik karna pria dengan kulit tan ini justru terlihat sangat seksi dan bagi kai kulinya sangat eksotis. Apalagi jika kai mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam menari. Tentu saja kai sebagai main dancer tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan dance nya yang dapat memikat seluruh fans xoxo dan meneteskan air liurnya. Kai fans utama dari artis Do Kyungsoo dari JM Ent sama seperti kai, namun kyungsoo tidak pernah melirik kai sekalipun karna kebiasaan kai yang suka menggoda setiap wanita, apalagi kalo wanita itu sangat seksi maka mata kai idak akan bisa bekedip membuat kyungsoo tidak mau memandangnya.

Sehun

Maknae dengan wajah paling datar dan dingin ini memiliki kulit yang berkebalikan dari kai. Ya, Oh Sehun lelaki albino memiliki tubuh tinggi seperti chanyeol ini sangat di elu elukan oleh setiap wanita. Wajah datarnya dan sikap dinginnya justru membuat para wanita menginginkannya dan membuat penasaran akan sosok oh sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya sehun memiliki sifat yang sangat jahil dan pembangkang, susah diatur ketika di balik layar. Wajah datarnya dan sikap dingin dari Oh Sehun sebenarnya hanya ditampilkan ketika di depan fans, di depan layar dan di depan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sebagai visual grup tentu saja sehun sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Kata orang sehun adalah saingan seorang park chanyeol karna keduanya memiliki wajah yang tampa dan kelebihan tinggi yang mereka miliki. Hanya berbeda kharisma dan sifat dari keduanya.

Oke kembali lagi dengan konser xoxo yang sedang berlangsung di jepang saat ini.

Xoxo grup yang saat ini sedang melakukan tour konser mereka yang ketiga telah berakhir di tokyo dome saat ini dan akan ditutup dengan encore di seoul beberapa minggu lagi. Konser yang berlangsung selama satu tahun dengan berkeliling di berbagai negara dan berbagai kota telah membawa popularitas xoxo semakin melejit. Ya, semua karena kerja keras para member dan seluruh kru mereka.

Setelah konser berakhir yang ditutup dengan pesan pesan mengharukan dari tiap member untuk fans, seluruh member xoxo melakukan pesta penutup dengan makan bersama antara member dan para kru. Dari keempat member hanya jongin yang paling antusias begitu mendengar jika akan ada pesta makan makan setelah konser. Itu berarti mereka akan menikmati alkohol jenis shochu yang di idam idamkan jongin selama di jepang. Karna besoknya mereka akan kembali ke korea selatan dan ini kesempatan untuk merasakan shochu di jepang.

"hyung bisakah kita mabuk untuk kali ini? Aahhh aku ingin sekali minum shochu sepuasnya sampai aku benar-benar mabuk" dengan mata terpejam dan senyum yang menjijikkan jongin asyik membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa bebas dan puas dengan shochu.

"kau gila! Kau pikir chanyeol akan membiarkanmu mabuk? Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan kembali ke seoul. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu minat kali ini untuk memuaskan dahagaku dengan alkohol. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke hotel dan istirahat" jawab jongdae yang terlihat begitu lelah sama sekali tidak minat untuk menikmati pesta kali ini.

"kau payah hyung" cibir jongin.

 **Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Chanyeol dan lainnya sudah berada di bandara incheon airport di siang hari. Mobil yang menjemput merekapun sudah berada di bandara.

"chanyeol-ah kau ikut aku ke perusahaan dulu. Sajangnim ingin bertemu denganmu" jinki selaku manager xoxo ini baru saja menerima perintah langsung dari suho untuk langsung menemuinya bersama chanyeol setelah sampai di seoul.

"aiiiish tidak bisakah sajangnim membiarkanku istirahat sebentar? Hyung apalagi sekarang, oh?" protes chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu kesal dengan sikap sajangnim nya itu. _Tidak tahukah orang tua itu kalau aku begitu lelah?_ Protes chanyeol dalam hati.

"sudahlah chan, aku juga lelah tapi kita bisa apa?" sahut jinki yang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan chanyeol.

"baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"jongdae, jongin dan sehun akan kembali ke dorm terlebih dahulu. Kalian diberi waktu istirahat selama tiga hari. Tenang saja kalian bisa menikmati liburan kali ini tanpa gangguan begitu juga aku. Sekarang kita temui dulu orang tua itu"

"hyung kau bahkan lebih tua daripada sajangnim, tidakkah kau sadar itu hyung?" Oh, chanyeol tidakkah kau ingat? Kau juga baru saja menyebut suho orang tua.

"diamlah bocah" chanyeol dan jinki pun melesat menuju mobil yang menjemput mereka berdua dan segera menuju ke perusahaan untuk menemui suho sajangnim.

Disisi lain masih di bandara incheon airport jongin tidak langsung pulang justru anak itu sibuk dengan handphone nya mencari-cari nama temannya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari jongin segera mendial nomor tersebut, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang.

" _wae?"_ sahut suara diseberang sana

"taemin-ah kau dimana? Apa kau akan kembali ke apartment atau ke perusahaan dulu?"

" _aku masih ada urusan diperusahaan. Kenapa?"_ jawab taemin dengan malas. Taemin merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang mengganggunya sebentar lagi.

"aku ikut dengamu" jawab jongin dengan semangat dan cepat. Benarkan yang dirasakan taemin. Taemin adalah salah satu kru yang ikut dalam konser xoxo di jepang sebagai koreografer dari xoxo. Taemin adalah teman dekat jongin, bahkan jongin lebih dekat dengan taemin daripada member satu grupnya.

Taemin dan jongin dulu masuk di JM Enterainment bersama-sama, mereka sama hebatnya dalam hal dance dan itulah yang membuat keduanya jadi dekat dan bersahabat sampai sekarang. Hanya saja jongin memilih menjadi trainee JM dan debut sebagai idol bersama member xoxo, sedangkan taemin lebih memilih bekerja sebagai koreografer. Taemin mendapat pendidikan khusus sebagai koreografer, dia masuk akademi di new york selama dua tahun untuk mengasah kemampuan dancenya. Sedangkan jongin masih tetap di JM Ent untuk berlatih bersama chanyeol, jongdae dan sehun.

" _cepatlah! Aku di mobil sekarang jika kau tidak ingin aku meninggalkanmu bodoh!"_ seru taemin tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk temannya itu.

"YAA! Tunggu disana jangan kemana-mana, aiiiiisshh kau ini" jongin langsung berlari menuju mobil yang ditumpangi taemin dan para kru lainnya. Tanpa jongin sadari ternyata oh sehun mendengar percakapan kedua sahabat itu dan mengikuti jongin yang berlari menuju mobil taemin. Ada senyum misterius yang terlihat dari seorang oh sehun. Ooh, ada apa denganmu sehun?

jongin langsung masuk mobil taemin setelah menemukan mobil temannya itu, sebelum jongin menutup pintu mobil tiba - tiba sehun masuk setelah jongin dan sontak membuat jongin terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya setau jongin tadi sehun sudah kembali ke dorm bersama jongdae tapi bocah itu tiba-tiba masuk mobil taemin mengikutinya.

"Yak albino! apa yang kau lakukan, oh?!" jongin menampilkan wajah kagetnya begitu melihat sehun.

"aku ingin ke perusahaan dulu tapi chanyeol hyung dan jinki hyung sudah meninggalkanku. Sedangkan jongdae hyung kembali ke dorm. Jadi terpaksa aku harus ikut mobil taemin hyung. Hyung bolehkan?" sehun menampilkan senyum sok cute nya - jauh berbeda dengan wajah dingin yang biasanya terlihat di layar - itu kepada taemin yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh taemin. Ya, taemin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

"kau menjijikkan oh sehun" cibir jongin.

"biarkan saja hitam" jawab sehun tidak peduli dengan jongin.

"sudahlah cepat kalian duduk yang benar! dan oppa apa kau akan tetap diam saja tidak akan menyetir, oh?! ayo jalan aku ingin cepat isirahat!" di kursi penumpang samping supir ada gadis manis yang terlihat marah melihat jongin dan sehun yang membuat mobil mereka menunda untuk segera kembali ke perusahaan. Gadis itu adalah luhan stylish xoxo grup sejak mereka debut. Wajah lelahnya justru menampilkan wajah yang lucu apalagi saat bibir nya mulai mengerucut lucu membuat lelaki albino itu semakin gemas dengan noona satu ini.

" _annyeong_ luhan noona" sapa oh sehun dengan senyum yang menjijikkan menurut jongin.

"hmmm" sahut luhan dengan malas.

"sudah sudah, hyung cepatlah jalan" di kursi paling belakang terdengar perintah dari key yang juga bosan mendengar ocehan mereka. Key seorang stylish xoxo sama seperti luhan. Key merupakan sunbae dari luhan yang sangat di kagumi luhan karna kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam hal memadukan pakaian dan kemampuan dalam make upnya membuat luhan sangat menghormati sunbaenya itu. Setelah semua sudah masuk kedalam mobil, mobilpun meluncur ke perusahaan JM Ent.

 **Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Chanyeol dan jinki sudah di dalam ruangan suho sajangnim, tapi sajangnim itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menunggu kedatangan suho sedangkan jinki managernya itu sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"apa kalian sudah di sini dari tadi? Aku baru dari klinik JM untuk menemui yixing" oh tentu saja dia tidak akan tahan jika tidak melihat istri tercintanya itu. Jinki langsung menegakkan duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan suho yang baru saja datang setelah menemui yixing istrinya yang juga bekerja sebagai dokter untuk perusahaan JM Ent itu. Jinki membungkuk 90 derajat. Sedangkan chanyeol yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya kini sudah mulai membuka matanya dengan malas tanpa berdiri dan membungkuk. Itu tidak masalah bagi suho karna suho sudah sangat mengenal watak chanyeol. Meskipun begitu chanyeol tetap menghormati suho.

"tidak sajangnim, kami baru saja sampai" jawab jinki kemudian duduk kembali setelah sajangnim itu duduk di sofa tunggal di hadapan chanyeol dan jinki.

"baguslah" jawab suho santai.

 _Apa? 'Baguslah' dia bilang? Shit, tidak tahukah lelaki itu aku sangat lelah dan dia mengambil waktu istirahatku dan dia hanya bilang baguslah? harusnya kau meminta maaf pak tua._ Gerutu chanyeol

"aku dengar konser di jepang sangat sukses" kata suho sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan kaki kanan ditumpukkan pada kaki kirinya sambil memegang daunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"ya sajangnim. Semua berkat kerja keras xoxo dan kru. Maaf sajangnim ada apa anda memanggil saya dan chanyeol kemari?" terlihat jinki tidak ingin banyak basa basi dan ingin ini semua cepat berakhir dan mereka segera keluar dan pulang untuk istirahat.

"aaaah itu. Aku sedang merencanakan untuk membuat project kolaborasi untuk chanyeol, dan aku ingin lirik itu dibuat sendiri oleh chanyeol. Aku yakin ini akan sangat sukses. Jika project ini sukses maka aku akan membuat sub unit untuk kalian berdua" suho menjelaskan maksudnya memanggil chanyeol ke perusahaan.

"kalian berdua? Siapa yang sajangnim maksud dengan 'kalian'?" jinki semakin dibuat bingung dengan kata 'kalian' dari mulut sajangnimnya ini. Tidak mungkin kan jika itu adalah jinki dan chanyeol? Akan terlihat lucu jika itu memang benar. _Kenapa sajangnim harus berbelit belit?_ Batin jinki. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya sedaritadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja tidak terlalu peduli.

"tentu saja chanyeol dan komposer handal JM Ent, siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun" dengan senyum bahagia suho menjawab pertanyaan dari jinki sang manager xoxo.

"BAEKHYUN?!"

 **To Be Continue**

안녕하세요 친구야...!

This is my first fanfiction \^.^/

Pendek ya chapter 1? Iya pikiranya di chapter satu Cuma sampek seitu soalnya

Gak bakal banyak bacot kok, makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih buat para readernim yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review yaaa,. Luv you bae 3

Ini fanfic aku usahain bakalan fast update kok karna jujur aja aku lagi nganggur banget senganggur nganggurnya. Dan aku udah bikin pot ceritanya, So... mungkin dalam seminggu aku bisa update sampek tiga chapter chigu. Selama gak ada yang ganggu sih wkwkwkwk dan tidak dihantui oleh sifat malas yang berlebih ini TT TT TT. Prolog yang aku publish mungkin kurang greget kali yaa jadi reviewnya dikit. Its oke beb ^_^ semoga di chapter ini bakalan banyak dai kalian kalian yang mau sebentar aja buat ninggalin coretan buat kotak review ai yes. Bukannya gla review tapi kalo ada yg ninggalin review meskipun cma satukata aku udah seneng dan bakalan semangat buat nerusin chapter chapter selanjunya hehehehe.

Ini uda aku baca berkali kali jadi misal banyak typo mohon dimaklumi yeesss

Sorry guys aku banyakan bacot yeee... oke selamat membaca and se u next chap guys!


	3. Chapter 2 Falling Crazy In Love

**Preview chapter**

"aaaah itu. Aku sedang merencanakan untuk membuat project kolaborasi untuk chanyeol, dan aku ingin lirik itu dibuat sendiri oleh chanyeol. Aku yakin ini akan sangat sukses. Jika project ini sukses maka aku akan membuat sub unit untuk kalian berdua" suho menjelaskan maksudnya memanggil chanyeol ke perusahaan.

"kalian berdua? Siapa yang sajangnim maksud dengan 'kalian'?" jinki semakin dibuat bingung dengan kata 'kalian' dari mulut sajangnimnya ini. Tidak mungkin kan jika itu adalah jinki dan chanyeol? Akan terlihat lucu jika itu memang benar. _Kenapa sajangnim harus berbelit belit?_ Batin jinki. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja tidak terlalu peduli.

"tentu saja chanyeol dan komposer handal JM Ent, siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun" dengan senyum bahagia suho menjawab pertanyaan dari jinki sang manager xoxo.

"BAEKHYUN?!"

 **Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Seme : kim jongin, oh sehun, kim jongdae, kim joon myun, kris, taemin, key, onew (lee jinki)

Uke : do kyungsoo, xi luhan, kim minsook, zhang yixing, zi tao

etc

...

..

.

By :

-byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Falling Crazy In Love**

Seoul hari ini begitu cerah dan begitu indah, seindah pelangi yang menunjukkan betapa cantiknya warna warni mereka setelah hujan lebat yang tidak mau berhenti dan menghentikan kegiatan secara tidak langsung. Begitu pula bagi lelaki tampan bak pangeran yang berada diruangan sajangnim muda di JM Ent ini. Baru saja lelaki itu medapatkan hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar tidak tau malunya kini sedang menerima hadiah berupa pelangi yang indah di depan matanya dan kupu kupu yang menggelitik di perut sempurnanya.

Ya, park chanyeol yang kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauhnya dari jepang setelah konser tidak pendapatkan istirahatnya dan justru terdampar di ruangan pemilik JM Ent ini bagaikan terkena hujan serta petir yang menghantamnya. Namun siapa sangka hujan yang keluar dari mulut sajangnimnya itu akan memunculkan pelangi indah di mata chanyeol yang semula menutup matanya malas. Kini mata lelaki itu membulat sempurna setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang mengganggunya itu namun sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"BAEKHYUN?!" chanyeol yang awalnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang disampaikan sajangnimnya kini berteriak sambil menyebut nama baekhyun dan langsung duduk tegak dengan wajah sedikit maju kedepan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan chan?

"maksud sajangnim apa aku akan bekerja sama dengan byun baekhyun untuk project itu?" tanya chanyeol hampir tidak percaya.

"Ya! kemana saja kau tadi chanyeol, aku tidak suka mengulang apa yang aku ucapkan. Kau tau itu!" tentu saja suho tidak akan membuang waktunya hanya untuk mengulang kata-katanya. Itu tandanya uangnya akan melambat jika banyak waktu terbuang yang suho lakukan. Dasar kau orang kaya!

"aku mendengarnya, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut"

"kenapa harus terkejut? bukankah kalian sudah sering bekerja sama untuk album xoxo? ku pikir kau dan baekhyun cukup dekat"

"Ya, kau benar sajangnim hanya saja kami sangat jarang bersama berada di ruang musik" jawab chanyeol dengan menggaruk tengkuknya padahal tidak gatal sama sekali.

"dan sekarang kalian akan sering bersama untuk menyelesaikan project ini, aku hanya akan memberi waktu kalian selama 6 bulan mengingat xoxo juga akan melakukan comeback untuk album kalian"

 _Kurasa kau benar sajangnim, tapi aku butuh waktu lebih dari 6 bulan_ batin chanyeol.

"baiklah aku rasa kau sudah paham chanyeol, aku tau kau sangat lelah. Kalian bisa keluar dan pulang untuk istirahat. Manfaatkan waktu liburmu sebaik mungkin"

"tunggu sajangnim. Bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol

"kenapa?"

"apa mungkin baekhyun akan menyetujui rencana sajangnim?"

"tentu saja. aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan baekhyun terlebih dahulu dan dia menyetujuinya"

 _Baekhyun menyetujuinya? BAGUS_ diam diam chanyeol tersenyum tanpa disadari kedua orang lainnya.

"untuk memulainya kau bisa menemui baekhyun. Dia yang akan mengurus jadwal untuk mengerjakan project ini. Jadi temui dia dulu"

"baiklah, aku mengerti sajangnim" chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya kembali muncul.

"aku berharap besar untuk project ini chan. Jadi jangan sampai kau mengecewakanku. Kau pasti tau bagaimana aku"

"Ya sajangnim"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan suho, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya, sebentar dia tertawa tapi kemudian tampak wajah kecewanya namun jinki sang manager tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berjalan beriringan dengan jinki.

"apa kau akan menemui baekhyun sekarang chan?" tanya jinki.

"tidak hyung, baekhyun sedang tidak berada di perusahaan saat ini"

"eoh, bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tampak wajah terkejutnya begitu tau chanyeol mengetahui jadwal baekhyun. Ya, jinki tau chanyeol dan baekhyun saling mengenal tapi jinki pikir mereka tidak akan sedekat itu sampai tau jadwal baekhyun.

"tentu saja, sudahlah antarkan aku pulang hyung" mungkin efek lelahnya sehingga jinki tidak menyadari sekarang sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Tapi bagaimana chanyeol tau baekhyun tidak menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di kantor?.

"baiklah, kajja" tanpa managernya sadari chanyeol sedikit menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

000

00

0

Dua cup besar es krim rasa strawberry ditambah ekstra topping strawberry kini berada di atas meja di sebuah kedai es krim favorit seorang wanita berusia 22 tahun. Dia menyendok es krimnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Entah apa yang menarik dari ponselnya itu tapi jelas terlihat raut bahagia di wajahnya. Tiba tiba ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama seseorang yang tak asing bagi wanita itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas menampilkan senyum manisnya dan ibu jarinya menggeser warna hijau dari ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"baek kau dimana?" suara seseorang yang menelpon wanita itu – byun baekhyun – dengan nada yang tidak santai ^_^

"kenapa Lu?" baekhyun justru membalas dengan santai, bukannya menjawab baekhyun justru balik bertanya.

"aku mencarimu di perusahaan, tapi kau tidak ada. Dimana lagi kau sembunyi?"

"OH! Luhan kau sudah kembali ke korea? Sejak kapan?" kembali lagi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan – seseorang yang menelepon baekhyun – baekhyun justru bertanya kembali. Membuat luhan semakin jengkel dengan kebiasaan baekhyun.

"tentu saja aku kembali dan kau tidak menyambutku, kupikir aku mendengar seseorang merengek merindukanku beberapa hari yang lalu tapi dia yang sekarang justru sembunyi, jika aku tidak salah" baekhyun justru tertawa geli mendengar ocehan luhan yang jelas sedang jengkel karna baekhyun melupakannya.

"mianhe Lu, aku sedang tidak sembunyi asal kau tau. Apa kau mau menyusulku? Aku rasa setelah ini kau tidak akan kesal padaku"

"dimana?"

"kedai es krim favorit ku, kutunggu kau"

"ya ya ya" baekhyun kembali tertawa membayangkan wajah jengkel luhan. Pasti sangat lucu.

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan sendok penuh es krimnya ke dalam mulut kecilnya sambil menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Terdengar suara lonceng di pintu masuk kedai tanda ada pelanggan yang masuk ke kedai es krim. Pelanggan yang baru masuk itu ternyata Luhan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kedai ini karna jarak anatara JM Ent dan kedai memangkah dekat. Baekhyun sibuk dengan es krimnya sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kesekeliling mencari sosok baekhyun. Dilihatnya gadis mungil dengan mata sipitnya yang manis terlebih saat tersenyum mata itu akan membentuk bulan sabit menampilkan wajah baekhyun semakin cantik, dengan sendok dimulutnya tampak begitu lucu. Luhan tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang nampak seperti anak kecil duduk di pojok kedai. Luhan menghampiri baekhyun yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Dilihatnya dua cup es krim besar rasa strawberry di hadapan gadis itu. Luhan langsung duduk di depan baekhyun.

"kau tau aku tidak begitu suka dengan rasa strawberry baek. Kenapa kau memesankanku rasa strawberry" baekhyun kaget melihat Luhan sudah duduk didepannya.

 _Kapan anak ini sampai?_ Batin baekhyu memandang Luhan

Oh baek kau terlalu sibuk dengan es krimmu sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan temanmu sendiri.

"percaya diri sekali kau ini. Ini milikku semua dan aku belum memesankan es krim untukmu" jawab baekhyun karna baekhyun memang tidak berpikiran untuk memesankan sesuatu untuk Luhan.

"baik sekali kau baek"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan dan seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kedua perempuan cantik itu.

"aku ingin memesan bubble tea rasa taro dengan ukuran jumbo"

"baik nona, tunggu sebentar dan saya akan mengantar pesanan anda" setelah mencatat pesanan Luhan pelanyan itu meninggalkan meja mereka. Luhan kembali menatap dua es krim itu dan kemudian menatap baekhyun.

"apa kau stress atau sedang bahagia baek? Kenapa membeli dua cup sekaligus? Katakan padaku"

Luhan sangat tau bagaimana sifat temannya ini. Baekhyun ketika stress akan menghabiskan dua cup es krim ukuran jumbo bahkan bisa lebih. Unik memang,biasanya orang kehilangan nafsu makannya ketika stress atau sedang terpuruk. Tapi tidak dengan baekhyun. Nafsu baekhyun justru sangat besar ketika stress menghadapi pekerjaannya. Ya baekhyun hanya stress karena pekerjaan. Begitu pula ketika baekhyun bahagia, dia juga akan menghabiskan dua cupes krim. Baekhyun benar benar maniak es krim.

"menurutmu wajahku terlihat bagaimana?" baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan Luhan. Tapi telihat wajah luhan yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sikap baekhyun.

"aku sedang tidak ingin menebak. Aku lelah dan harus menemui gadis kecil yang memakan dua cup es krim sekaligus. Sungguh menyebalkan"

"baiklah aku minta maaf Lu. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kau kembali ke seoul. Bagaimana dengan konsernya? Bukankah ini penutup tour xoxo di berbagai negara sebelum encore?"

Belum sempat luhan menjawab seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa bubble tea ukuran besar pesanan Luhan.

"bubble tea rasa taro dengan ukuran jumbo. Silahkan menikmatinya nona"

"terimaka kasih"

Setelahnya pelayan itu kembali ketempatnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan meminum bubble tea kesukaannya itu sedangkan baekhyun menggu jawaban Luhan.

"ya untung semua berjalan dengan baik dan sungguh memuaskan baek. Dan setelah ini akan ada banyak lagi pekerjaanku"

"aku pikir masih lama Lu dan kau masih ada waktu lumayan banyak untuk istirahat. Benar bukan?"

"ya kau benar aku dan teman stylishku memang di berikan waktu liburan sampai xoxo melakukan konser di seoul sebagai penutup dan bekerja lagi untuk comeback mereka"

"aaah benar mereka akan comeback sebentar lagi" Luhan memicingkan matanya melihat reaksi baekhyun yang seperti tidak tau perkembangan xoxo.

"hey...kau bertingkah seperti tidak tau saja baek. Bukankah lagu ciptaanmu juga masuk list dalam album baru mereka nantinya?"

"itu benar. Hanya saja aku sempat lupa dengan comeback mereka"

 _Lalu apa itu tadi? Kau pura-pura lupa atau apa baek? jelas jelas kau tau itu_ luhan benar- benar kesal dengan baekhyun.

"aku tidak bodoh asal kau tau. Tidak mungkin kau lupa, kau bahkan fans gila xoxo yang pernah kutemui baek"

"hey aku tidak segila itu Lu. Kau sungguh berlebihan. Aku lupa karena pekerjaan ku semakin bertambah"

"itu pasti sangat melelahkan baek" Luhan seperti saudara kembar baekhyun yang dapat merasakan senang sedihnya saudaranya.

"apa perlu kita memanjakan tubuh kita Lu?" pemikiran bagus nona byun.

"wow itu tentu ide yang bagus baek. Apa besok kita bisa melakukannya?" luhan begitu semangat dengan tawaran baekhyun. Perempuan mana yang tidak suka memanjakan tubuh mereka?.

"akhir pekan Lu tidak untuk besok. Aku harus bekerja" baek kau benar benar jahat. Kau menawarkan kebahagiaan untuk luhan tapi kau langsung menjatuhkannya. Oke luhan pasrah karna Luhan tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan temannya.

Seperti ada yang aneh dalam pikiran Luhan. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Luhan membuka suara menyampaikan apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Mengingat dua cup es krim milik baekhyun.

"baek ceritakan padaku"

"apa?" baekhyun benar benar menampkkan wajah super bodohnya. Ah super bodoh apa wajah imut sebenarnya Lu?.

"aaiiissh anak ini, dua cup es krim itu. Kulihat tidak ada tanda tanda kau stress. Jadi apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" benar Luhan dari tadi melihat baekhyun menikmati es krimnya dengan wajah bahagia, tidak sedang menekuk kepalanya.

"kau tau Lu, aku akan membuat lagu dan aku sendiri yang menyanyikannya" terlihat wajah bahagia milik byun baekhyun.

"APA?!" Luhan berteriak bahkan beberapa pengunjung kedai menatap ke arah mereka dengan luhan yang tidak peduli dengan tatapan pengunjung kedai.

"Yak tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak lu?"

"ta-tapi... bagaimana bisa? Kau bukan penyanyi baek"

"Heeiii... apa kau lupa kalau aku memiliki suara yang bagus Lu?"

Baekhyun memang seorang komposer tapi baekhyun juga memiliki suara yang bagus dan itu tdak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan dulu baekhyun sempat ditawari untuk menjadi trainee JM Ent yang akan didebutkan sebagai penyanyi dengan grup lainnya. Tapi baekhyun menolak dan memilih menjadi seorang komposer yang hebat. Dan sekarang impian baekhyun terwujud menjadi komposer lagu yang hebat dan komposer terbaik milik JM Ent.

"eoh tentu saja baek kau memilik suara yang bagus. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya?"

"dua hari yang lalu sajangnim memanggilku untuk ke ruangannya. Katanya ada hal yang akan diberitahukannya dan sepertinya sangat serius. Sajangnim bilang dia akan membuat project baru yang dinilai akan memberikan keuntungan jika project ini berhasil"

"project? Project apa lagi, kenapa melibatkanmu?" terlihat Luhan yang tidak mengerti.

"sajangnim ingin membuat sub unit antara aku dan chanyeol. Lagu itu kami berdua yang akan membuatnya dan aku serta chanyeol juga yang akan menyayikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu Lu?" baekhyun menjelaskan kepada luhan. Dia butuh pendapat temannya itu karna baekhyun sudah menerima tawaran suho untuk menyanyi. Ingatkah kau baek jika kau tidak ingin menjadi idol?.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa sajangnim ingin kau yang membuat lagu dan menyanyikannya"

"awalnya aku juga tidak percaya dan bingung kenapa aku juga menyanyikkannya. Kau tau aku hanyalah seorang komposer percayaan sajangnim dan tidak pernah menyanyi secara live. Tapi dia bilang suaraku bagus dan cocok sebagai teman duet park chanyeol. Dan aku rasa ini bagus juga untukku. Kau tau kan aku juga suka menyanyi"

"ya aku tau dan aku juga tau kau tidak menginginkan menjadi seorang penyanyi karna kau lebih menikmati menjadi seorang komposer dan berkutik di ruangnmu yang menjenuhkan itu"

"kau benar Lu. Dan tidak ada salahnya kan aku sekarang mencoba untuk tampil" baekhyun tersenyum. Karena baekhyun tau Luhan tidak pernah suka tinggal di ruangan baekhyun. Anak itu lebih suka berkutik dengan alat make upnya.

"kau yakin baek?"

"aku tidak tau. Tapi aku akan mencobanya. Sajangnim sangat percaya dan mengharapkan project ini berhasil Lu. Dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan nya. Dia juga orang di balik suksesnya karirku Lu"

"kau tau aku sangat menyanyangimu baek. Aku akan mendukung keputusanmu" senyum luhan terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Dia akan mendukung temannya selama itu baik.

"kau memang yang terbaik Lu. Terimakasih" mata baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca terharu dengan jawaban luhan.

"aku yang pertama atau si kulit tan itu baek?"

"untuk yang ini kurasa kau yang terbaik Lu" jawab baekhyun yang mengundang tawa luhan dan Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka dan kembali ke perusahaan karena waktu makan siang sudah habis.

000

00

0

Luhan dan baekhyun kembali ke JM Ent setelah menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di kedai es krim. Mereka berpisah karena baekhyun harus kembali ke studio musiknya sedangkan luhan masih ada rapat kecil dengan teman stylishnya.

Setelah selesai Luhan keluar ruangan dan berniat kembali ke apartemennya, namun dia dikejutkan dengan sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit tan dan seorang lagi berkulit albino. Luhan tanpa sadar terkikik melihat mereka yang mirip seperti kopi susu.

"noona kenapa kau tertawa?" jongin manautkan kedua alisnya melihat Luhan dihadapannya tertawa setelah melihatnya. Sadar akan ucapan jongin Luhan lalu berhenti tertawa. Terlihat lucu dan lelaki dibelakang kai tersenyum melihat gadis rusa yang menggemaskan itu.

"apa aku sedang tertawa?" tanya luhan

"ya kau melihatku dan tertawa noona"

"sudahlah lupakan. Ada apa kalian disini?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan jongin.

"apa noona melihat baekhyun?"

"ya tadi dia bersamaku, jangan temui dia jongin. Baekhyun akan sibuk dengan project barunya. Kalau kau mengganggunya itu tidak akan baik dengan karir baekhyun" interusi luhan yang membuat jongin bingung.

"project? Project apa?" ingatlah Luhan kau yang pertama mendengar kabar dari baekhyun.

Luhan menceritakan semua yang yang dijelaskan baekhyun kepada jongin. Setelah mendengarnya jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya dan langsung pergi menemui baekhyun ke studionya meninggalkan Luhan dan lelaki albino disana tanpa permisi dulu. _Dasar tidak sopan_ gerutu luhan. Hanya tinggal sehun dan Luhan disana.

"apa noona akan langsung pulang atau mau pergi kesuatu tempat terlebih dulu?" tanya sehun dengan maksud lain. Entahlah apa itu.

"aku akan pulang sehun-ah" jawab Luhan dengan sedikit malas untuk menjawabnya.

"kita bisa pulang bersama noona. Aku akan mengantarmu. Bagaimana?" seperti yang dilakukan jongin, Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"seingatku kau kesini tadi menumpang mobil kru sehun. Lalu kau mau mengantarku dengan apa?"

"aku membawa mobil sebelum berangkat ke jepang dan aku titipkan di sini. Jadi kita bisa pulang bersama" jawab sehun dengan cengiran bodohnya yang hanya muncul jika dihadapan Luhan saja.

"benarkah? Oke kau bisa mengantarku tanpa ketahuan fans gilamu?"

"tenang noona mereka tau kau stylish ku" tentu Luhan tidak perlu khawatir, karna luhan pernah tidak sengaja kesorot kamera dan masuk televisi saat sedang melakukan make up pada wajah sehun. Luhan memang bertanggung jawab sebagai stylish sehun sejak xoxo debut. Jadi Luhan tidak begitu khawatir dengan fans sehun yang akan mengira Luhan mendekati sehun. Keduanya kemudian menuju mobil sehun dan pulang bersama.

000

00

0

Brakk!

Jongin membuka pintu studio baekhyun dengan kasar. Membuat gadis itu terperanjat kaget dengan kelakuan jongin.

"Baekhyun?!"

"Oh jongin-ah, hay" sapa baekhyun setelah melihat jongin yang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang entahlah menurut baekhyun itu bukan wajah bersahabat.

"baek apa itu benar?" baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak tau maksud dari pertanyaan jongin.

"apa maksudmu? 'itu' apa yang kau maksud?"

"kau...akan membentuk sub unit dengan chanyeol hyung?" dengan sorot mata tajamnya jongin menanti jawaban atas informasi yang membuatnya sampai di hadapan baekhyun sekarang.

"Ah, pasti Luhan yang memberitahumu. Huh dasar anak itu" gerutu baekyun mendapati fakta bahwa Luhan mendahuluinya untuk memberitahu jongin.

"jadi itu benar?"

"ya itu memang benar. Tapi bukan aku yang membentuk sub unit itu jongin, sajangnim yang memintaku berduet dengan chanyeol" baekhyun menjelaskan dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya. Entahlah baekhyun selalu menampikan senyumnya jika membahas soal ini.

"kau menerimanya?"

"apa menurutmu aku akan menolaknya?" bukannya menjawab baekhyun justru bertanya pada jongin.

"heh, tentu saja kau akan senang hati menerimanya, iya kan?"

 _Eoh, ekpresi apa itu jongin? Apa kau tidak senang ?_ batin baekhyun melihat tanggapan dari jongin.

"kau tahu itu" jawab baekhyun singkat

"tapi baek..." jongin menjeda kalimatnya. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tapi?"

"hanya saja aku merasa khawatir"

"khawatir kepadaku?" baekhyun tahu maksud jongin, tapi dia perlu suatu kepastian atas pemikirannya.

"Yak! kau pikir aku akan khawatir pada siapa lagi bodoh"

"hihihi kau tak perlu khawatir hitam. Apa yang membuatmu khawatir eoh?"

"sebenarnya aku tak masalah kau akan membuat lagu dengan chanyeol hyung karna itu memang tugasmu sebagai komposer, tapi untuk menyanyikannya bagiku itu berlebihan baek. Kau bukan penyanyi. Ya, aku tahu suaramu tidak kalah bagusnya dengan penyanyi seperti taeyeon sunbae. Tapi bukankah kau tidak pernah menginginkan menjadi penyanyi baek? kenapa sekarang kau menginginkanya?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakn sajangnim yang berharap besar kepadaku jongin-ah. Dia percaya bahwa aku dapat membuat project barunya akan berhasil. Tentu saja aku merasa terhormat dengan kepercayaan sajangnim"

"kau bahkan bisa menolaknya dan sajangnim tidak akan memaksamu. Apa cuma itu alasanmu?"

"maksudmu?" baekhyun memicingkan sebelah matanya

"bukan karna chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Ini tidak seharusnya dibahas jongin di perusahaan. Baekhyun tidak suka membahas chanyeol dengan jongin disini, tidak untuk di di ruangan baekhyun yang terkadang temannya yang lain juga suka masuk tiba tiba.

"mungkin itu alasan utamaku" lirih baekhyun yang masih terdengar di telinga jongin.

"aku tahu itu. Itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Menghawatirkan bagaimana hatimu akan bekerja nanti baek" baekhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan jongin. Dia tahu jongin sangat menyayanginya. Ya, mereka saling menyayangi layaknya saudara kandung. Bahkan terkadang akan muncul sifat brother complex dari jongin jika itu akan membahayakan baekhyun.

FYI, baekhyun dan jongin mereka adalah sahabat sejak SHS. Dulu sewaktu masih SHS baekhyun dan jongin sama-sama bersekolah di art school dan selama tiga tahun mereka satu kelas dan satu tempat duduk. Mereka berbagi kisah satu sama lain tidak ada satupun rahasia antar mereka. Begitu pula dengan perasaan baekhyun terhadap seorang pria dari salah satu member grup dan seorang teman dari temannya -jongin-.

Ketika di pertengahan tahun pertama mereka di SHS jongin masuk JM Ent dan diterima sebagai trainee dari JM Ent sedangkan baekhyun sibuk dengan menciptakan lagu lagu baru dari hasil otak cerdasnya. Jongin pernah mengajak baekhyun untuk masuk JM Ent sebagai trainee tapi baekhyun menolak karena dia tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang idol. Dia lebih menikmati bekerja dibalik layar.

Jongin yang tak bisa pisah dengan baekhyun memaksa gadis itu untuk melamar kerja di JM Ent sebagai komposer setelah mereka lulus sekolah. Berkat otak cerdas baekhyun suho dibuat kagum dengan beberapa lagu ciptaan baekhyun sewaktu masih di SHS. Tanpa pikir panjang suho memasukkan baekhyun sebagai komposer di perusahaannya. Dia melihat suatu bakat dari baekhyun yang memungkinkan mendapat dampak baik untuk idolnya juga perusahaannya. Akhirnya baekhyun bekerja di JM Ent bersama jongin.

"kau tau aku menyanyangimu baek. Jangan datang padaku saat kau menangis karena patah hati"

"kau jahat jongin-ah" baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya untuk menggoda jongin. Tapi jangan salah jongin tidak mempan dengan itu semua.

"apa kau masih ada pekerjaan? Kita bisa pulang bersama" jongin menawarkan tumpangan untuk sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama.

"aku harus disini sebentar. Kau pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalananmu dan harusnya kau istirahat bukan? Lagi pula aku masih sayang dengan wajahku jika harus terkena lemparan telur busuk dari fansmu"

"itu tidak akan terjadi sayang" senyum mengoda jongin kembali kambuh lagi.

Kedekatan baekhyun dan jongin sudah diketahui hampir seluruh karyawan di JM Ent. Itu diketahui ketika jongin selalu menempeli baekhyun ketika masih menjadi trainee dan beberapa video predebut jongin ketika di sekolah bersama baekhyun. Fans xoxo awalnya mengumpat kepada baekhyun saat diketahui idolanya -jongin- sedang makan berdua di sebuah caffe dengan perempuan mungil dan cantik bukan main. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah beredarnya foto dan video persahabatan mereka saat di sekolah dulu.

"panggilan yang menjijikkan sungguh" jawab baekhyun jijik mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari sahabatnya. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Setelah dirasa semua baik baik saja jongin merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuka pintu ruangan baekhyun.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu baek. Jangan lagi tidur di sini kau harus merawat wajahmu. Kau tahu wajahmu semakin buruk"

"ya ya ya. Pergilah hitam kau membuat mood ku menjadi buruk"

000

00

0

Di dorm xoxo terlihat dua anak manusia sedang terkapar di lantai depan tv dengan tv yang menyala tanpa di pedulikan oleh pemiliknya. Mereka berdua tidak sedang melihat acara tv tapi tv lah yang melihat mereka berdua. Pintu dorm terbuka dan muncullah kim jongin yang langsung terkejut melihat dua hyungnya terkapar di lantai dengan tidak etisnya.

 _Apa mereka benar benar kelelahan?_ Batin jongin

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat barang barang mereka dibuang sembarangan di atas sofa dan di lantai. Bahkan kedua hyungnya tidak mengganti pakainnya dan langsung tidur. Jongin menghampiri mereka dan membangunkan keduanya karna dilihatnya sekarang sudah pukul 18:00, mereka harus mandi dan makan.

"hyung bangunlah, kalian harus mandi dan makan. Setelahnya kalian bebas mau tidur sampai besok pagi" di goyangkannya tubuh kedua hyungnya.

"eung..." terdengar erangan dari tubuh jangkung lelaki yang terkapar itu

"chanyeol hyung bangunlah"

"kau kembali? Kau kemana saja jongin-ah? Dan dimana si albino itu?" chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Samar samar dilihatnya jongin di depan matanya dan mencari satu anak lagi tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan si albino.

"aku tidak tahu dimana sehun. Aku menemui baekhyun dan meninggalkan sehun bersama Luhan noona. Mungkin sebentar lagi sehun akan sampai hyung"

"kau menemui baekhyun?" terlihat matanya sedikit menyipit mendengar jongin yang menemui baekhyun.

"emm" angguk jongin

"untuk apa kau menemuinya?" tanya chanyeol dengan suara datar.

" _wae_? Aku sahabatnya hyung. Terserah aku ingin menemui baekhyun untuk apa" jawab jongin sedikt sewot.

"ya ya ya aku tahu kau sahabatnya" chanyeol mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menggerakkan persendiannya yang kaku akibat tidur di lantai yang keras.

"hyung kau sudah tau soal project yang akan melibatkanmu?" chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat jongin.

"apa kau menemui baekhyun untuk mengetahui soal project yang melibatkanku dengan baekhyun?"

"tidak. Aku mendengarnya dari Luhan noona. Jadi kau sudah tau kau akan mempunyai sub unit dengan baekhyun?" Di jawab dengan anggukan oleh chanyeol.

"tungu dulu! apa kau tadi ke perusahaan karna project itu hyung?" jongin membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan kembali oleh chanyeol.

"apa member lainnya sudah tau?"

"hanya kau dan wajah kotak ini. Bangunkan jongdae dan pesan makanan jongin-ah. Aku akan mandi dan menyiapkan untuk besok" chanyeol memerintah jongin sambil berdiri siap masuk ke kamarnya untuk melakukan ritualnya.

"besok? Bukankah kita tidak ada jadwal hyung"

"ya kalian bertiga. Tapi aku ada dengan baekhyun"

"kalian akan memulainya besok?"

"kau ini banyak tanya hitam. Sudahlah aku lelah bodoh" tidak ada jawaban dari jongin dan chanyeol meninggalkan kedua temannya. Tiba tiba...

"KALIAN BERISIK SEKALIIIIIIIII"

Ingatkan jongin untuk menutup telinganya jika ingin gendang telinganya baik baik saja setelah mendengar teriakan jongdae yang merasa terganggu tidurnya.

"YAK HYUNG JANGAN BERTERIAK! CEPATLAH BANGUN WAJAH KOTAK"

000

00

0

Pagi harinya chanyeol sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian santainya. Chanyeol mengenakan T-shirt putih polos dengan celana jins selutut dan topi di kepalanya dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitamnya yang menambah kadar ketampanan seorang park chanyeol. Disambarnya jaket hitamnya dan keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah. Dorm masih sangat sepi karena memang ini masih jam 6 pagi dan ketiga temannya pasti memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka dengan sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di nakas samping televisi dan keluar menuju basement. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya untuk menjemput seseorang yang sudah di impikan sejak semalam.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan apartemen di daerah gangnam. Tampak seorang perempuan berdiri tidak jauh dari mobilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membunyikan klakson untuk mencuri perhatian perempuan itu. Dan berhasil, perempuan itu melihat mobil chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut dan membukanya.

"sudah lama menungguku? Apa aku terlambat?" tanya chanyeol pada perempuan itu.

"tidak, justru kau tidak seharusnya menjemputku yeol" chanyeol tersenyum dan memperhatikan perempuan itu membenarkan duduknya di samping chanyeol. Mata itu tidak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perempuan ini. ' _Cantik'_ bagi chanyeol tidak ada kata lainnya selain kata cantik untuk pagi ini. "kita bisa bertemu di ruangan ku, bahaya jika fansmu melihat kau membawa seorang perempuan di mobilmu yeol" perempuan itu membenarkan kacamata hitamnya takut ada yang melihatnya berada di dalam mobil seorang idol papan atas yang digandrungi para gadis gadis se korea selatan.

"hihihi tidak akan. Ini masih pagi sekali dan aku akan tetap memaksa untuk menjemputmu disini"

"aiiiiisshh kau ini" perempuan ini mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat chanyeol gemas ingin menyambar bibir tipis itu. Tahanlah park ini bukan waktunya.

"ayolah, aku sangat sulit untuk bisa jalan denganmu baek. Aku ingin melihat senyummu pagi ini. Tidak bisakah kau memberikannya untukku?" masih menatap gemas perempuan yang sibuk membuat penyamaran yang ternyata adalah baekhyun dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"senyumku sangat mahal tuan park asal kau tau"

"dan aku akan membayarnya berapapun yang kau minta"

"benarkah? Bukankah aku akan terlihat seperti perempuan matre?"

"tidak. Aahh atau aku perlu membayarmu dengan diriku?"

Baekhyun kaget dan menatap chanyeol dengan mata melotot dan mulut sedikit terbuka dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah sampai ketelinganya itu. Ada apa denganmu byun baekhyun.

"A-apa...maksud mu?" baekhyun semakin memerah karna OMG chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya memperdalam pandanganya ke arah baekhyun, membuat perempuan ini seakan lupa bahwa dia hidup dan ada apa dengan mulut tergagap itu baek? setelah mendengar perkataan chanyeol yang begitu ambigu. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat wajah bersemu baekhyun dan sungguh chanyeol sangat gemas dengan anak ini.

"lupakan. Kita harus segera bekerja baek" dibawanya tangannya untuk mengacak surai kecoklatan milik baekhyun yang dibiarkan tergerai sampai punggungnya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala dan langsung menghadap kedepan.

 _Uuuhh apa wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang? Kau memalukan baek_ rutuk baekhyun pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol pun melajukan mobilnya ke gedung JM Ent untuk memulai aktivitasnya dengan baekhyun. Pagi ini awal yang indah bukankah begitu park!?

 **JM Ent, ruang studio milik baekhyun**

Baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk di depan layar komputer dan mereka terdiam cukup lama tanpa ada suara apapun. Baekhyun merasakan kecanggungan dan kenapa ruangan jadi panas? Apa AC di ruangannya tiba tiba rusak? Oh byun mungkin kau perlu menanyakan hatimu.

"emm...yeol kau ingin minum apa? Aku akan membuatkan untukmu" bekhyun sengaja agar menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

"kopi sepertinya bagus untuk pagi ini. Sepertinya mataku harus terbuka cukup lama"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan ke pantry membuatkanmu kopi" setelah dijawab dengan anggukan oleh chanyeol baekhyun keluar ruangan dan segera menuju pantry untuk membuatkan kopi chanyeol dan menghirup udara sejenak. Benar benar rasanya tidak menyenangkan harus berdua dengan chanyeol diruangan musik sepagi ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama untuk mereka. Tapi entahlah rasanya ini berbeda ketika mereka harus membahas musik xoxo di ruang baekhyun dan membuat musik untuk project dari suho. Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan setelah membuat kopi untuk chanyeol.

"ini minumlah"baekhyun menaruh kopi di depan chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongak melihat baekhyun.

"terimakasih" dijawab anggukan oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi dan mulai menggerakkan jari jemarinya menuju rambut coklatnya yang lembut. Mengumpulkan jadi satu dan mencepol lucu di kepalanya. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang fokus dengan kegiatannya di depan layar komputer. Kacamata baca yang digunakan baekhyun bertengger lucu di hidung anak itu. Baekhyun yang merasa di perhatikan mengeluarkan suaranya...

"awas matamu tuan park. Apa kau akan tetap memandangku?" sejujurnya baekhyun sadar sejak tadi ketika mata chanyeol tidak lepas memperhatikannya. Baekhyun sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya dan dengan keberanian dia mulai menginterupsi chanyeol. Karna sungguh baekhyun tidak akan bisa konsentrasi bekerja jika chanyeol terus menatapnya.

"aku akan tetap memandangmu terus baek jika kau tidak melarangku" chanyeol tersenyum "Kau cantik" lanjutnya. Sontak membuat baekhyun menoleh ke arah chanyeol, yang benar saja baekhyun kesehariannya di JM Ent selalu seperti ini dan tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilannya. Tapi ini pengecualian bagi park chanyeol tentu saja.

"ada apa denganmu tuan park? Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"apa kau akan tergoda dengan rayuanku sekarang miss byun?"

"eoh, apa itu? Miss byun?"

"kau tidak suka? Atau kau lebih suka ku panggil nyonya park?" chanyeol terkikik ketika mengganti marga baekhyun.

"jangan mengganti margaku yeol, dan aku masih bangga dengan marga byun milikku" baekhyun memberengutkan wajahnya jengkel. Chanyeol tertawa sungguh menyenangkan menggoda baekhyun dan chanyeol tiba tiba menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya,. Kau jorok park. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol yang tampak kelelahan tidak bisa diam saja.

"apa kau masih lelah yeol?"

"jujur saja Ya" jawab chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya tapi tidak tidur.

"kalau kau masih lelah kenapa kau mengajakku untuk mulai mengerjakan project ini yeol. Kau bisa memanfaatkan waktu istirahatmu dengan sebaik mungkin tanpa menyentuh pekerjaan"

"lalu kau akan mengerjakan ini sendiri?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"ini adalah waktu istirahat yang aku manfaatkan. Bertemu denganmu adalah hiburanku baek" jawab chanyeol dan sukses membuat wajah baekhyun kembali memerah. Tapi chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghiburmu"

Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, baekhyun mulai sibuk dengan layar komputer didepannya dan chanyeol yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Sampai tiba tiba chanyeol membuka matanya dan duduk tegak menghadap baekhyun.

"baek bukankah kau mempunyai studio pribadimu di apartemen?"

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol _keenapa dia menanyakan studio pribadiku?_

"wae?" tanya baekhyun

"apa kau keberatan jika kita bekerja di studio mu? aku rasa itu lebih nyaman dan tidak akan banyak orang yang menggangu kecuali jongin yang juga datang ke apartemenmu. Tentu saja jika kau tidak sedang ada pekerjaan disini dan kau yang tidak keberatan"

Baekhyun diam dan mencerna semua kalimat chanyeol. Benar memang kalo mereka akan lebih santai jika mengerjakan di studio baekhyun di apartemennya karena di JM Ent baekhyun akan sering di datangi temannya seperti Luhan atau taemin.

"apa itu ide yang baik yeol?" tampak wajah keraguan dari baekhyun.

"hem...itu ide yang sangat baik baek. Bagaimana?" chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa idenya itu benar. Setelah berpikir cukup lama baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"ya aku rasa tidak masalah"

"baguslah. Kapan aku bisa ke apartemenmu?" chanyeol yang semula lelah dan mengantuk kini begitu semangat dan lihatlah wajahnya yang penuh semangat itu. Seperti tidak ada beban sedikitpun.

"malam hari ku rasa. Aku harus bekerja pagi sampai sore, tapi yeol...?" kembali tampak ada keraguan dalam kalimat baekhyun.

"kenapa baek? Katakan saja"

"aku pikir kau bisa mengajak jongin juga. Kau tahu publik sudah mengetahui persahabatan ku dengan jongin jadi kurasa akan baik-baik saja jika ada fans kalian melihatmu dan jongin ke apartemenku. Akan sangat berbahaya jika hanya dirimu yeol dan fansmu atau wartawan sampai tahu"

"jadi kau takut kalau aku datang sendiri ke apartemenmu dan ketahuan oleh fansku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan mengundang senyum chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang ditakutkan baekhyun begitu pula dengan chanyeol. Karena ini pasti akan mempengaruhi karir chanyeol tentu saja.

"aku bisa mengurus itu. Jangan katakan apapun kepada jongin. Anak itu terkadang sangat menjengkelkan dan mengganggu" chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan baekhyun agar anak itu tidak perlu khawatir.

"ya aku tahu yeol"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai sibuk berdiskusi tentang project mereka kembali, lirik apa yang akan mereka tulis dan tema apa yang akan mereka ambil karena suho membebaskan mereka ingin seperti apa lagu mereka, tapi tentu saja akan ada proses seleksi. Mereka hanya istirahat ketika masuk makan siang dan makan malam. Sampai pukul 10 malam mereka baru keluar dari JM Ent dan menuju mobil chanyeol. Awalnya baekhyun menolak diantar chanyeol. Tapi lelaki itu memaksa baekhyun dan tidak perlu khawatir ketahuan media. Akhirnya baekhyun menurut dan mereka pulang bersama dengan mobil chanyeol. Tidak ada percakapan antara mereka sampai chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya karena traffic light yang berubah merah. Chanyeol terus memandangi wajah cantik baekhyun yang ternyata ketiduran. Entah sejak kapan baekhyun tertidur, ketika lampu berubah hijau chanyeol kembali fokus menghadap ke depan dan melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen baekhyun. Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen baekhyun chanyeol tidak langsung membangunkan baekhyun. Mungkin chanyeol memiliki hobi baru sekarang yaitu memandangi wajah baekhyun. Ya, chanyeol memandangi wajah baekhyun kembali sampai fokus mata chanyeol mengarah ke bibir cherry milik baekhyun. _Kenapa bibir itu sangat menggoda? Bagaimana rasanya? Pasti sangat manis_ batin chanyeol. Berhentilah park kau bisa kehilangan kendali. Tapi semakin lama dipandang semakin tidak tahan hasrat chanyeol untuk mencicipi bibir cherry itu. Tanpa sadar chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun dan terus mendekat sampai bibir chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan bibir baekhyun. Di kecupnya bibir cherry itu dan sungguh chanyeol tidak bisa lepas. Niat awalnya hanya ingin mengecup saja tapi ketika sudah merasakan rasa bibir itu yang luar biasa bisa membuatnya kecanduan chanyeol justru mulai melumat bibir perempuan yang sedang tidur itu, kau seperti seorang pencuri yeol. Mata chanyeol mulai terpejam menikmati lumatannya, dia melumat bibir bawah baekhyun dan berganti ke bibir atas baekhyun. Ketika chanyeol ingin mengikutsertakan lidahnya tiba tiba...

"eung...! yeol...!"

 **To Be Continued**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... aku bawa chapter dua kali ini. Gimana apa makin GeJe di chapter dua nya?

Yaaah sepertinya baekhyun bangun disaat yang tidak tepat guys. Tuhkan papih jadinya gak bisa ngajak tu lidah ikutan nikmatin bibir cherrynya mamih kaaaan.

Ini sengaja emang aku update chapter 2 nya hari jumat soalnya sengaja biar barengan sama mv nya uri baekkie 바래다줄게 (Take You Home) udah pada nonton kan? Duh baekhyun sweet banget lagi. Emang yah chanbaek tuh susah buat dipisahin, itu si cewek yang di mv nya baekhyun kan yang main di missing9 barengan sama chanyeol. Dan demi apa coba baekhyun lebih kiyuuuut di banding tuh cewek. Suka banget sama lagunya. KEREN suara baejhyun emang gak diragukan pokoknya.

Dan aku mau jelasin cast yang ada di ff aku ini. Kenapa kok taemin disini jadi seme? Padahal kan taemin itu uke. Aku sengaja soalnya disini aku jadiin taemin sebagai koreografer handal dan rasanya aneh aja kalo taemin seorang koreografer trus aku jadiin GS disini. Jadi ya disini taemin seme ya guyyys.

Yang minta aku buat fast update niiiiih uda aku turutin buat fast update soalnya aku emang udah bilang di chapter 1 kalo bakalan fast update sih. Dan jangan lupa buat review yah chinguuuu biar aku juga semangat buat lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Meskipun Cuma satu ato dua kata gpp kok. Yang mau ngasih saran silahkan sapa tau bisa memperbaiki chapter selanjutnya.

Ku tunggu review kalian 3 salam chanbaek.


	4. Chapter 3 Falling For You

**Chapter 3**

 **Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Seme : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joon Myun, Kris, Taemin, Key, Onew (Lee Jinki)

Uke : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Minsook, Zhang Yixing, Zi Tao

etc

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Falling For You**

Ketika orang mengatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidaklah nyata, dan hanya terjadi dalam drama-drama dan novel romance picisan. Tapi itu tidaklah benar bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Wajah nya begitu kecil dan sangat imut. Benarkah gadis itu seusia dengan Park Chanyeol? Bukankah dia hanya anak junior high school yang tersesat di perusahaan yang sama dengan Chanyeol? Bibirnya yang mungil dan mata sipitnya layaknya seekor anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan. Siapa sangka dapat mengobrak abrik hati Park Chanyeol jadi tidak karuan.

Bahkan ketika bibir keduanya saling menyatu dan hanya satu pihak yang menikmatinya namun bibir mungil itu sungguh menjadi candu hanya dalam sekali senTuhan. 'Oh Baek apa kau sebuah narkoba, alkohol? Kau membuatku kecanduan' dan bibir lelaki itu terus melumat tanpa henti sampai tiba tiba...

"eung...! Yeol...!" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya."apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan wajahnya agar tidak ada kecurigaan dari Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan semoga Baekhyun tidak menyadari apa yang barusan Chanyeol lakukan.

"a-ah k-kau...sudah bangun Baek? Aku tadi ingin membangunkanmu. Ya, hmmm hanya itu hehehe"

"apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ehmm"

"eoh maafkan aku Yeol sepertinya aku kelelahan sampai tertidur"

"tidak apa-apa kau terlihat sangat...eemmm lelah" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kedepan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku Yeol"

"hei kenapa aku seperti pertama kali saja mengantarmu Baek. Bahkan aku lupa sudah berapa kali aku mengantarmu"

"ya tapi itu dengan Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae dan juga managermu, dan ya ini memang yang pertama kan kau mengantar ku tanpa ada orang lain di mobilmu?" karena memang selama ini jika Baekhyun berada satu mobil dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah hanya ada mereka berdua, tetapi dengan member xoxo juga managernya.

"kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu mulai sekarang, bagaimana?" muncul senyuman menggoda Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari lelaki itu.

"jangan bercanda Yeol. Sudahlah aku keluar dulu. Cepatlah pulang kau harus segera istirahat"

"apa kau tidak ingin aku mampir di apartemenmu Baek?" terdengar nada memohon dari Chanyeol.

"tidak" dengan cepat Baekhyun menjawabnya.

"aaah penolakan. Kau membuatku sedih Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang dibuat sedih.

"sudahlah, hati-hati dijalan Yeol. Bye"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil. Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kembali ke dorm untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **Baekhyun pov**

Setelah mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan apartemen kakiku serasa seperti jelly, sungguh aku tidak kuat rasanya untuk berdiri menopang tubuhku. Hah apa itu tadi? Aku segera berjalan menuju lift dan sial kenapa lift ini rasanya lama sekali jalannya. Rasanya aku ingin cepat sampai di lantai 6 dan masuk ke kamarku.

Klink!

Aku segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju nomer 11 dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku melempar tasku ke sembarang tempat tidak peduli apa yang ada di dalam tasku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku bersyukur kini aku sendirian. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika Jongin melihat wajahku yang aku yakini sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus sampai ketelingaku. Jika Jongin tahu apa responnya kali ini?

Aku membuka mataku dan tangan kananku perlahan menyentuh bibirku dan aku merasakan bibir itu, Bibir tebal itu yang baru saja menyentuh bibirku. Apakah ini benar? Atau hanya mimpi? Aku diam sejenak untuk mencerna dan memastikan semua itu bukanlah mimpi.

Ya aku sadar dan sepenuhnya sadar. Aku tidak pernah tertidur lama di dalam mobil karna tubuhku tidak akan nyaman dengan posisi duduk itu. Jadi ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan terdiam cukup lama aku mulai tersadar dari tidurku. Tapi ketika aku akan membuka mataku aku merasakan sebuah benda kenyal jatuh dibibirku.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan kulihat dengan mataku sendiri Chanyeol yang menciumku, mencium bibirku. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau aku melihatnya karna saat itu Chanyeol sedang menutup matanya. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan ikut menikmati pagutan Chanyeol. Kupikir hanya sebuah ciuman biasa tapi lama-lama aku merasakan Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah dan atasku.

Saat itu otakku sungguh tidak bisa berfungsi, aku lupa cara untuk berfikir. Bibir itu sangat pintar dan aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Apa Chanyeol tidak sadar jika aku menahan nafas? Oh GOD aku merasa melayang. Aku tahu ketika Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan akan mengajak benda kenyal itu untuk bermain. Tapi pasokan udara di paru-paruku terasa habis dan aku terpaksa harus mengakhirinya. Apakah aku mengecewakan Chanyeol?

Saat itu kulihat wajah Chanyeol yang menegang karena kaget. Tentu saja dia kaget, akupun juga akan bersikap seperti itu jika aku ketahuan mencuri ciuman seseorang. Sungguh menggelikan wajah Chanyeol yang kaget dan dia berusaha merubah ekspresinya. Dan suara gugupnya membuat dadaku senang bukannya marah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu jadi haruskah aku melakukan sebuah akting? Ya, aku rasa itu yang harus kulakukan.

Ddddrrrttt...ddddrrrttt

Oh sial ponsel itu mengganggu saja. aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat pesan dari Hanbin teman kerjaku sekaligus sunbae ku sebagai komposer.

 **From : Hanbin Sunbae**

 **Baek besok datanglah ke ruang musik lebih awal. Kita akan mengadakan rapat.**

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membalas pesan Hanbin sunbae.

 **To : Hanbin Sunbae**

 **Ya, sunbae**

Aku meletakkan ponselku dan segera berdiri. Aku harus mandi dan pergi tidur karna besok sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang lebih melelahkan. Apa lagi sekarang yang akan dibahas dalam rapat? Jika pesan itu datang dari sunbae langsung pasti itu sangat penting, karena biasanya Hanbin sunbae cukup mengirim pemberitahuan lewat grup kakao.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah dua puluh menit kemudian. Aku memakai piyama kesayanganku yang dibelikan eomma Jongin saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sebelum tidur untuk memainkan ponselku hanya sekedar mencari tahu berita terupdate dan seperti gadis lainnya yang melakukan fansgirling. Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk lagi, tapi kali ini bukan Hanbin sunbae melainkan Chanyeol membuat jantungku berdegup senang.

 **From : YeolYeollie**

 **Baek kau sudah tidur? Apa aku mengganggumu? Baiklah kau tidak harus membalas pesanku sekarang. Bagaimana besok? Jam berapa aku harus ke studio apartemenmu?**

Oh my GOD bahkan aku lupa jika besok aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan project baruku dengannya. Dan sial aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah aku bisa mengingat pesan Hanbin sunbae yang sepertinya sangat penting. Aku tidak langsung membalas pesan Chanyeol dan segera tidur. Ya, aku merencanakan untuk membalasnya besok.

 **Baekhyun end pov**

Chanyeol pagi-pagi sekali sudah berada di dapur dengan ponsel di tangan kirinya dan kopi ditangan kanannya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi dan terlihat segar. Jongin yang harus bangun karna kehausan terpaksa keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya melihat Chanyeol sepagi ini sudah bangun dan terlihat segar.

"hyung? Benarkah itu kamu hyung, Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin sampil mengucek matanya untuk memastikan dia sudah sadar dan tidak salah melihat sambil jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah bodoh Jongin hanya mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya.

"kau mau kemana hyung, tumben pagi sekali sudah bangun. Kita tidak ada jadwal bukan?" tanya Jongin penasaran karna itu bukan ciri Chanyeol saat mereka sedang libur.

"apa aku bangun pagi ketika ada jadwal saja?" jawab Chanyeol sedikit ketus. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Jongin karna dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat teman satu membernya. Dia hanya penasaran dengan perubahan Chanyeol pagi ini.

"tidak juga sih, hanya saja ini seperti bukan dirimu hyung" jawab Jongin.

"aku hanya bersiap-siap jika Baekhyun mengajakku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku harus profesional Jongin-ah" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang berbeda, entahlah jenis tatapan macam apa itu. Ada sedikit keraguan dari Jongin.

"kita sering mendapat jadwal dadakan dan kau tidak pernah seperti ini. Ada apa? Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?" tembak Jongin yang sontak membuat Chanyeol melihat Jongin.

"aku apa? Menyukai Baekhyun? Tentu saja tidak jika yang kau maksud suka sebagai wanita, aku hanya berteman dengannya seperti yang lainnya. Lagi pula aku menganggap Baekhyun sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Ada apa Jongin?"

"tidak ada" jawab Jongin kemudian sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"aaah sepertinya hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan antara aku dan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol setelah meihat ada pesan dari Baekhyun.

"kenapa? Bukankah tadi hyung menunggu jadwal dari Baekhyun"

"ya tapi dia tidak bisa karna ada rapat dan entahlah"

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil jaket kulitnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya

"hyung kau akan keluar?"

"ya aku akan mengunjungi orang tuaku" jawab Chanyeol seadanya karna Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berfikir akan mengunjungi orang tuanya. Dasar anak nakal.

'Dia bilang Baekhyun sudah dianggap adiknya. Bagimana jika Baekhyun tau?' batin Jongin. Jongin melupakan tujuannya untuk mengambil minuman dan justru terdiam di meja makan dengan otaknya yang dipenuhi Baekhyun.

 **Flashback On**

Brukk!

Jongin meletakkan tas ranselnya ke meja dengan kasar saat sampai di sekolah. Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan olahraga. Kepalanya di letakkan di atas tangan kanannya yang sudak di tekuk untuk dijadikan bantal dan memejamkan matanya. Baru saja mata itu terpejam terdengar suara yang memangilnya. Suara yang tidak asing dan sangat dihapalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun gadis mungil yang tidak tau apa itu berhias agar tampak cantik. Kini duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah...Jongin-ah' Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Jongin berkali-kali tapi tidak ada respon dari lelaki disampingnya padahal lelaki itu tidak jadi tidur. "YAK KIM JONGIN!'

"ada apa Baek...kau selalu menggangu tidurku. Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat oh?' protes Jongin.

"kalau kau mau istirahat kenapa tidak tidur di rumah saja. memangnya kau pulang jam berapa semalam?'

"entahlah Baek aku bahkan lupa waktu. Ini benar-benar sulit untukku' Jongin mengeluh dan nampak wajah lelahnya.

"heeiii...itu sudah pilihanmu. Apa kau akan menyerah?'

"tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu di sana aku hanya mengenal satu orang namanya Taemin tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mendengar dia akan bekerja pada agensi bukan sebagai idol tapi seorang koregrafer'

"benakah? Bukankah itu bagus meskipun hanya satu teman. Kau berteman dengan orang yang memiliki bakat hebat sepertimu' jawab Baekhyun mencoba menumbuhkan semangat untuk Jongin.

"tapi aku akan lebih senang jika temanku itu kau Baek yang ada disana. Kau tahu aku sulit dalam suatu hubungan pertemanan'

"justru itu bagus untukmu Jongin. Kita tidak tahu kedepannya bagaimana, apakah kita selalu bersama atau tidak. Jadi gunakan JM sebagai tempatmu untuk mengenal lebih banyak orang dan memulai pertemanan dengan orang lain. Terlebih dengan calon idol se-grup mu itu'

"aku sudah berusaha mendekatkan diriku dengan para member yang akan debut denganku. Dan mereka adalah salah satu yang membuatku semakin lelah Baek'

"memangnya kenapa?' tanya Baekhyun.

"mereka tidak ada yang bisa menari'keluh Jongin lagi.

"itulah kenapa kalian di trainee terlebih dahulu'

"iya memang benar tapi mereka menjadi trainee lebih dulu dariku. Setidaknya kemampuan mereka meningkat bukan'

"hei bodoh kau pikir kau juga memiliki kemamuan sepeti temanmu lainnya? Apa suaramu bisa lebih bagus dariku, hmm?' Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membuat mood Jongin semakin membaik justru semakin buruk.

"haaaahh sudahlah'

"Jongin-ah sepulang sekolah ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu. Hitung-hitung sebagai penghibur mu kali ini'

"bukan ide yang buruk' setuju Jongin.

Sesuai rencana keduanya Baekhyun dan Jongin jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah. Jongin yang mengantar Baekhyun ke toko musik untuk membeli beberapa buku yang Baekhyun perlukan untuk menambah kemampuannya dalam menciptakan lagu. Kemudian membeli es krim karena Baekhyun yang merengek meminta es krim strawberry kesukaannya dan pulang ke rumah Jongin.

Ya Baekhyun pulang ke rumah Jongin karena eomma Jongin menyuruhnya untuk makan malam bersama. Setelah makan malam Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk di depan TV sambil memakan cemilan yang dibelikan eomma Jongin.

"Jongin-ah kau akan debut kapan? Siapa saja temanmu yang akan debut denganmu?' tanya gadis itu sambil mengunyah cemilan yang ada di meja.

"aku belum tahu Baek. Mungkin 2 sampai 3 tahun lagi aku baru debut. Kau tahu ada temanku yang bernama Oh Sehun dia putih dan tinggi dan aku akui wajahnya memang tampan tapi dia tidak begitu pandai menari apalagi menyanyi tapi dia selalu bekerja keras karna Sehun benar-benar dipaksa harus bisa menari dan kulihat hasilnya tidak begitu buruk dan jusru membaik. Dia seumuran dengan kita Baek. Dan satu lagi ada Chanyeol hyung' jelas Jongin memjelaskan teman satu grupnya.

Baekhyun mendengarkan Jongin tapi dia tidak melanjutkan lagi "kenapa dengan si Chanyeol?'

"dia tampan dan keren'

"hanya itu?'

"dia pandai sepertimu Baek. Jago menciptakan lagu dan memiliki kemampuan sebagai rapper. Tapi dia buruk dalam menari, sangat buruk'

"aku penasaran dengan temanmu itu'

"ah kau mau ikut denganku besok sepulang sekolah? Aku ada janji dengan mereka berdua untuk berlatih' dengan binar bahagia Jongin mempunyai ide bagus untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun.

"apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk gedung JM?' tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"kita tidak berlatih di JM Baek, tapi dirumah Chanyeol hyung. Dia mempunyai ruang musik sendiri dirumahnya. Bukankah itu hebat Baek! Kau tahu dia sangat kaya'

"apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian nantinya?'

"tidak, tentu saja tidak'

"baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu besok' dan keduanya melaukan _high five_ dan tertawa.

e)(o

Di hari berikutnya sepulang sekolah Jongin mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol untuk melakukan latihan. Baekhyun terkagum-kagum melihat rumah besar milik Chanyeol. Benar-benar kaya dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu harus susah-susah menjadi trainee sedangkan dia sudah kaya begitu. Apa uang yang mereka miliki masih kurang? Hanya itu yang ada dibenak Baekhyun.

Jongin memencet tombol rumah Chanyeol dan tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka. Seorang perempuan sekitar umur 45 tahunan yang Baekhyun tebak seorang maid rumah itu membukakan pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"tuan muda sudah ada di rungannya bersama tuan Sehun' jawab maid rumah itu yang sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Jongin dan mempersilahkan Jongin dan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam.

"terimakasih ahjumma' jawab Jongin.

Maid yang dipanggil Jongin ahjumma itu menunduk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Jongin membawa Baekhyun untuk naik ke lantai dua kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan sekitah 7 meter dari tangga. Ada pintu ukuran cukup besar di sebelah kiri, Jongin membuka pintu itu dan membawa Baekhyun masuk.

Didalam ada dua lelaki tampan seperti yang Jongin ceritakan semalam. Baekhyun melihat lelaki albino dengan wajah yang tampan yang Baekhyun tebak adalah Oh Sehun, sedang duduk bersila di sofa hitam empuk di pojok ruangan sambil memegang kertas, mungkin lirik lagu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berlatih. Wajahnya lucu imut dengan poni yang jatuh kebawah, Sehun terlihat sangat muda jika dibandingkan Jongin padahal mereka seumuran.

Sedangkan mata Baekhyun puas mengamati Sehun mata gadis itu beralih pada sosok lelaki satunya yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu tunggal dengan memegang sebuah gitar. Wajahnya lebih tampan dari Sehun dan tatapan mata tajamnya membuat Baekhyun berhenti untuk menilai anak itu dan tanpa sadar keduanya saling menatap cukup lama tanpa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Baekhyun berdiri mematung di depan pintu karna Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar dan Baekhyun merasa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan mereka.

"hai hyung maaf aku terlambat datang untuk latihan' sapa Jongin sambil masuk ke ruangan.

"kau pergi berkencan dulu?' tanya Chanyeol yang lebih menjurus pada sebuah pernyataan.

"hah! Tidak' Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ketika dia melirik Baekhyun disebelahnya " Aaah...ini teman sekolahku namanya Baekhyun' jawab Jongin sambil menaik Baekhyun.

"anyeonghaseyo, aku Byun Baekhyun teman Jongin' Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil sdikit menunduk.

"maaf aku membawa Baekhyun kesini hyung. aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada Baekhyun'

"ehmmm...Jongin-ah kurasa aku lebih baik pulang saja' Baekhyun memegang lengan Jongin dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"noona kenapa pulang? Tinggallah noona' itu suara Sehun yang sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan mereka kini justru melarang Baekhyun untuk pulang.

"tapi aku bisa mengganggu kalian nantinya' jawab Baekhyun. Semua terdiam dan Jongin tampak tidak hati dengan Baekhyun.

"mereka ingin kau disini. Jadi, tinggallah' semua memandang suara bariton itu yang tadi sempat membuat gadis satu-satunya disitu ketakutan. Kini Chanyeol justru melaangnya pergi. ' _Oh! Benarkahitu Chanyeol yang memintaku tingal? Bukankah tadi dia terlihat tidak senang Jongin membawaku kesini'_ batin Baekyun. Tapi ada rasa tidak nyaman dihati Baekhyun dengan kata 'mereka' berarti benar Chanyeol tidak suka dengan adanya Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dan wajah datar tadi tergantikan dengan senyum ramah Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk tetap tingal disana.

Ketika Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin mulai mempelajari lirik di kertas yang mereka pegang masing-masing Baekhyun sibuk dengan memperhatikan ruang latihan milik Chanyeol. Disana ada seperangkat drum lengkap dan di sampingnya ada piano juga gitar yang tadi dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Beberapa komputer yang mungkin digunakan Chanyeol untuk membuat lagu. Karna Jongin pernah bilang Chanyeol pintar menciptakan lagu.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah piano dan duduk menghadap piano itu, secara naluri jari-jari lentik milik gadis itu menari diatas tut tut piano hitam putih itu. Perlahan terdengar suara musik yang indah untuk didengar dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari dia telah menghentikan kegiatan ketiga lelaki yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun begitu larut dengan permainnya cukup lama dan ketika dia menghentikan jari jarinya Baekhyun tersenyum merasa hatinya puas dan tenang setelah bermain piano itu. Tidak sadar dengan perbuatannya juga suasana didalamnya yang berubah.

Jongin yang berniat untuk berlari kearah Baekhyun dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik terdengar tepuk tangan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol dan barulah Baekhyun sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah malu sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam melihat sikap Sehun dan Chanyeol. Ya karena itu bukan yang pertama kali Jongin melihat Baekhyun bermain musik ataupun menyanyi.

"kau sangat pintar bermain musik, lagu milik siapa yang kau mainkan barusan?' tanya Chanyeol penasaran karna Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar nada itu sebelumnya dan sunguh lelaki itu terbuai dengan alunan musik yang indah di telinga perinya.

"hmmm...aku tidak tau. Itu hanya terjadi begitu saja' jawab Baekhyun dengan melipat jari jemarinya.

"benarkah! Whuaaa daebak kau hebat sekali' Chanyeol terkagum-kagum tidak percaya dengan jawaban gadis itu.

"benar noona kau hebat. Apa kau juga bisa bernyanyi noona?' tanya Sehun yang juga terkagum dengan kemampuan Baekhyun. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab ada suara lelaki yang mendahuluinya siapa lagi kalu bukan –

"Baekhyun bisa bernyanyi dan suaranya sangat bagus' – Jongin

"benarkah? Apa kau sudah masuk agensi lain?' tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Dan lagi Jongin sudah mendahuluinya membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"aku sudah memaksanya untuk masuk JM Ent bersamaku tapi dia menolak'

"YAA...Jongin-ah' Baekhyun menginterupsi Jongin. Baekhyun tidak suka jika Jongin membicarakan hal itu lagi dan lagi.

"kenapa Baekhyun? Suaramu bagus dan kau hebat dalam bermain musik. Kau pasti akan menjadi idol yang sukses dan hebat' mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menjawabnya.

"entahlah, hatiku tidak menginginkannya' jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"dia hanya suka membuat lagu dan belajar musik. Menyanyi hanya sampingannya saja hyung, aku bahkan sudah berulang kali membujuknya untuk masuk JM tapi berulang kali juga dia menolak dan aku harus menyerah untuk membujuknya' keluh Jongin

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun cukup lama dan yang diperhatikan merasakan ketidak nyamanan dengan mata lelaki tampan itu. Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya. Memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap ke Chanyeol dan memegang pundak gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan entah perasaan apa itu tapi yang jelas ada getaran yang merambat didada gadis itu dan perasaan senang yang menjalarinya.

"dengar Baekhyun kau sangat hebat, kau tidak harus menjadi idol kalau kau memang tidak menginginkannya karna kau akan berhasil dengan caramu sendiri. Aku sangat tertarik denganmu' Baekhyun melongo dan mata puppy itu mengerjap lucu yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas dan mengacak suray Baekhyun. Di sisi lain Jongin juga melongo dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan keterdiamannya akibat ulah Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna dan segera menunduk untuk menutupinya.

"ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya. Jangan membuang banyak waktu, nanti malam akan ada penilaian untuk para trainee' Chanyeol menginterupsi kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan latihan mulai dari latihan vocal sampai latihan untuk dance mereka. Baekhyun diam memperhatikan mereka, tidak, tapi hanya satu orang – Chanyeol – Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memerintah, yang serius dalam melakukan beberapa gerakan dance yang diajarkan Jongin.

Tampan

Menarik

DEG!

' _Oh Baek ada apa denganmu? Perasaan apa ini?apa aku terkena serangan jantung mendadak?tidak'_ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengambil buku lirik lagu miliknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya. Sampai pukul 4 sore mereka baru menyelesaikan latihannya dan pulang kerumah masing masing untuk persiapan nanti malam latihan kembali di JM Ent dan persiapan untuk penilaian.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun terus berfikir dengan ucapan Chanyeol. ' _Dia bilang dia tertarik padaku? Tertarik yang seperti apa?'_ Baekhyun terdiam sampai Jongin menyadarkannya.

"kau kenapa diam saja sedari tadi Baek? Apa aku membuatmu kesal lagi karna aku membahas keinginanku dihadapan para member?'

"tidak, aku tidak marah padamu'

"lalu kau kenapa?'

"ehmmm...Jongin-ah apa kau sering berlatih di rumah Chanyeol?' tanya Baekhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"tidak, baru tiga kali. Itupun atas permintaan Chanyeol hyung ketika dia malas berlatih di agensi'

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu tidak diketahui Jongin.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun beberapa kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika Jongin pulang dari agensi setelah latihan. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi bagi mereka berdua Baekhyun dan Jongin adalah sahabat yang seperti saudara kembar. Ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun maka Baekhyun akan diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dan tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Jongin selalu memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mulai sering menyakan soal Chanyeol ini itu dan Jongin tanpa curiga akan menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya. Tapi kebiasaan Baekhyun yang berlangsung berbulan bulan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Jongin.

"Baek kau sebenarnya kenapa selalu bertanya tentang Chanyeol hyung? kau tahu kau seperti fansgirl saja'

"kau benar Jongin. Sepertinya aku memang akan menjadi fansgirl dari seorang Park Chanyeol' jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah senang dan justru membuat wajah Jongin malas.

"kita bahkan belum debut Baek, bagaimana bisa?'

"kenapa tidak! Banyak para trainee yang sudah memiliki penggemar. Mungkin sialmu saja yang tidak memiliki penggemar. Tapi Jongin-ah kapan kalian akan debut, hmm? Kau bahkan hampir lulus sekolah'

"sajangnim menjanjikan tahun depan tapi aku tidak yakin' jawab Jongin ragu.

"wae? Bukankah harusnya kau senang, kenapa dengan wajah masammu?' Baekhyun memperhatika wajah Jongin dan lelaki itu menatap kedepan beberapa detik dan menghadap Baekhyun kemudian.

"kemarin di grup ada tambahan member baru Baek. Dan bayangkan saja jika aku akan debut tahun depan dengan tambahan satu member baru yang baru mengenal pelatihan. Sedangkan aku, Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun harus berlatih selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana bisa dia mengimbangi kami' keluh jongin dan nampak wajah frustrasinya. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menjadi idol?

"memang siapa itu? Kenapa mendadak?' tanya Baekhyun yang juga penasaran. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun kasihan dengan Jongin tapi dia juga salut dengan semangat sahabatnya ini.

"karna dia memiliki kemampuan vocal yang luar biasa jadi sajangnim sudah tertarik dengannya dan langsung memasukkan ke grup. Kau tahu sendirikan kemampuan vocal kami bertiga tidak bagus' dan dijawab anggukan mengerti dari Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau kesal. Grup seperti kalian kalau tidak ada vocal yang bagus mana bisa berhasil. Harusnya kau percaya dengan sajangnim kalau grup kalian akan lebih baik dengan satu member yang memiliki bakat menyanyi'

'Benar juga yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Jongdae hyung – nama member baru itu – memang luar biasa bagus suaranya'. Harusnya dia senang bukan?.

Waktu debut Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae tinggal menghitung hari, grup mereka diberi nama xoxo. Dan ketika waktu debut mereka sudah pada waktunya satu bulan kemudian kelulusan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Sehun dari SHS. Jongin mulai sibuk mempromosikan grup dan lagu xoxo bersama member, tentu saja itu mengurangi waktu Baekhyun untuk bertemu Jongin apalagi sekarang Jongin sudah tidak tinggal dirumah melainkan di dorm bersama member lainnya. Baekhyun hanya tau kabar Jongin lewat berita mereka namun Baekhyun ikut senang karna impian sahabatnya telah tercapai meskipun harus melakukan pekerjaan yang lebih berat lagi.

Menjadi fans Chanyeol secara diam-diam adalah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan juga diketahui oleh Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun membeli album mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan foto Chanyeol. Sampai suatu hari Jongin pulang kerumah untuk berkunjung, dia sudah rindu dengan orang tuanya dan tentu saja sahabatnya – Baekhyun – yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Baekhyun senang sekali dengan kedatangan Jongin, gadis itu benar-benar kesepian dan merindukan sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun bekerja di sebuah toko musik. Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan pendidikan karna dia tidak memiliki biaya. Warisan orang tuanya cukup untuk membiayainya sampai SHS dan untuk membayar apartemen miiliknya. Baekhyun hanya tinggal sendiri karena orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan ketika perjalanan bisnis ke jepang saat Baekhyun masih kelas satu di SHS. Dan sekarang Baekhyun hanya harus bekerja untuk biaya hidupnya.

Tapi kepulangan Jongin kali ini dengan membawa berita terbarunya membuat Baekhyun berubah pikiran dengan keinginannya dulu. Jongin menawarkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke JM Ent untuk bekerja disana sebagai komposer sekali lagi. Hal itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun sekarang dengan Jongin yang meyakinkannya dan dengan tujuan lain juga yaitu; Baekhyun akan lebih dekat melihat idolanya – Park Chanyeol – karna bagi Baekhyun menyelam sambil minum air apa salahnya?.

Baekhyun pergi ke agensi Jongin untuk menemui sajangnim ditemani oleh Jongin, Baekhyun hanya membawa lagu-lagu ciptannya sewaktu masih sekolah. Perasaannya tidak tenang, jantungnya terus berdebar karena gerogi akan bertemu dengan pemilik JM Entertainment pengusaha muda yang sukses luar biasa. Dengan Jongin yang selalu menemaninya dapat mengurangi perasaan gerogi Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan tuan Kim, Baekhyun benar-benar kagum. Kim Joon Myun tidak hanya muda dan sukses tetapi juga sangat tampan tapi sayang dia sudah memiliki istri yang cantik, nyonya Zhang Yixing yang juga bekerja disana sebagai dokter di klinik perusahaan. Joon Myun melihat semua karya lagu ciptaan Baekhyun dan melihat penampilan Baekhyun dalam memainkan musik, membuat lagu dan bernyanyi. Baekhyun sempat ditawarkan untuk menjadi idol tapi Baekhyun dengan sopan menolak dan memilih bekerja di agensi sebagai komposer. Tanpa pikir panjang Joon Myun menerima Baekhyun sebagai pegawai di perusahaannya. Karena tahu dengan kemampuan Baekhyun yang luar biasa maka dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan anak itu. Sayang bukan jika harus membuang orang hebat yang dapat menghasilkan banyak uang?.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Baekhyun bekerja di JM Ent dan dia sangat menikmati dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun juga senang karna memiliki tim yang hebat-hebat. Namun selama dua bulan ini Baekhyun bekerja di JM Ent belum pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengan ataupun melihat Chanyeol. Memang mereka sangat sibuk dengan promosi dan mulai mempersiapkan untuk membuat mini album jadi tidak heran jika Baekhyun belum melihat idolanya. Bahkan Jongin pun Baekhyun sulit menemuinya. Itu karna xoxo masih menjadi grup rookie yang harus bekerja lebih keras dan tidak hanya santai-santai saja.

Suatu kali Jongin menemui Baekhyun di apartemen gadis itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat poster dan foto-foto yang ada di kamar Baekhyun, semua berisi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kenapa tidak ada poster atau fotoku dikamarmu? Kenapa hanya ada Chanyeol hyung, eoh!?' protes Jongin marah pada sahabatnya yang begitu tega.

"untuk apa aku menyimpan foto atau poster wajahmu Kim, aku sudah bosan melihatmu sejak dulu. Lagi pula aku mengidolakan Chanyeol bukan dirimu' jawab Baekhyun santai namun kejam

"heol kau memang kejam Byun' Jongin memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi lebih jauh.

Hari dimana Baekhyun tidak mempercayai bahwa berita pagi hari itu adalah benar adanya. Rasa bahagia dan tidak percaya bercampur jadi satu. Dua lagu ciptaan Baekhyun masuk kedalam list di mini album xoxo dan menjadi lagu utamanya, dan senangnya lagi Baekhyun sendiri yang ditunjuk untuk membimbing xoxo dalam vocal. Dan pertemuan antara Baekhyun dengan member xoxo kembali lagi. Sejak itu Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongdae. Namun Baekhyun masih memiliki batasan untuk tidak terlau menunjukkan kedekatan mereka.

Xoxo semakin sukses dengan album ataupun mini album mereka, wajah para member pun sering terpampang dimana-mana. banyak variety show yang dijalani mereka serta banyaknya tawaran iklan dan juga menjadikan xoxo sebagai ambassador suatu produk terkenal. Hal itu juga menguntungkan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun juga semakin terkenal di perusahaan dengan karyanya yang selalu menjadi lagu utama pada album xoxo semenjak Baekhyun dipercaya untuk ikut bertanggungjawab dalam setiap pembuatan album xoxo. Namun ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang terus dipikirkannya, yaitu hatinya yang ragu apakah dia hanya sekedar fans yang mengidolakan teman dari temannya sendiri atau ada perasaan lain seperti, Cinta?

Keraguan itu muncul ketika Baekhyun sering dan mengharuskannya bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu merasakan sengatan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan debaran dijantungnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi karna Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidaklah sepadan. Itulah anggapan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan semua itu Baekhyun curahkan kepada Jongin, sahabatnya. Dan sejak itu Jongin terus mengawasi interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja Jongin takut Baekhyun akan tersakiti semakin dalam karna Jongin sangat menyanyanginya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir 4 tahun.

 **Flashback Off**

000

00

0

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, terlihat wajahnya yang nampak kesal setelah menerima balasan dari pesannya semalam untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu membatalkan jadwal mereka hari ini karna Baekhyun ada rapat dengan timnya dan Baekhyun harus mengatur jadwal ulang. Alhasil Chanyeol yang sudah senang bukan main harus menelan kekecewaan. Kini lelaki itu melajukan mobilnya mengarah ke agensi bukannya menuju kerumah orang tuang seperti yang dikatakan pada Jongin tadi. Tanpa maksud apapun Chanyeol hanya melaju dan pikirannya adalah JM Ent walau tidak tau akan melakukan apa disana.

Baekhyun selesai rapat dengan timnya langsung menemui Taemin. Berita yang dibawakan Hanbin adalah berita tentang grup baru yang akan didebutkan JM Ent untuk tahun depan. Dan Baekhyun akan masuk untuk berpartisipasi dalam lagu debut mereka juga Taemin yang akan mengajarkan koreografi untuk grup baru itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kafe agensi dan menemukan Taemin disana, juga ada Luhan yang menemani Taemin. Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah Luhan yang sontak membuat keduanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Oh Baek kau membuatku kaget saja" Taemin memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar terkejut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terlonjak tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"oppa kau sudah tau soal girl grup baru yang akan debut tahun depan?" tanya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan reaksi mereka sebelumnya dan mengambil minuman didepan Luhan untuk diminumnya.

"hmm. Wae?"

"apa kalian akan memiliki tanggungjawab dengan grup baru lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"yeah, begitulah Lu" jawab Baekhyun.

"whoaaa...sajangnim benar-benar menyayangi kalian. Setelah xoxo sekarang kalian juga akan mengurus grup baru. Untunglah aku cukup menjadi stylish xoxo" sahut Luhan "Baek bagaimana perkembangan mu dengan Chanyeol?" lanjutnya.

"ma-maksud mu a-apa Lu?" pertanyaan ambigu Luhan membuat Baekhyun tergagap dan membolakan mata sipitnya.

"hmmm? Project barumu, memang apa lagi. Kenapa dengan suaramu?"

"hehehe tidak apa-apa" baekhyun menjadi kikuk "Aku baru sekali membahasnya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. Aku harus mengatur jadwal ulang agar bisa bertemu dengannya"

Ketiganya sibuk sendiri dengan Taemin yang mencoba menghabiskan makanannya dan Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghabiskan minuman Luhan.

"ah ya, aku tadi bertemu Yixing noona, dia bilang rindu dengan kalian berdua" kata Taemin.

"aku berniat menemuinya setelah ini sambil memberikan sesuatu untuknya" jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan papperbag di atas meja."kau mau ikut denganku Baek?"

"Ya, aku juga merindukannya"

Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan obrolan sambil menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Taemin sering pergi bertiga untuk sekedar makan bersama terkadang Jongin bergabung dengan mereka juga.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menemui Yixing di klinik, mereka saling melepas rindu satu sama lain. Yixing sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mereka berdua selalu tidur di klinik ketika lelah ataupun saat mereka lembur dan malas untuk pulang. Hal itu yang membuat ketiganya sangat dekat bagaikan kakak dan adik kandung.

Setelah dari klinik Baekhyun dan Luhan berpisah. Baekhyun masuk ke studio musik untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya, namun seseorang yang tidak asing dimatanya sedang duduk didalam dan bercanda dengan Hanbin juga Zico. Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Zico.

"eoh, hai Baek" suara bariton itu menyapanya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tergugup.

"hai Chanyeol-ssi" jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya membuat Chanyeol jadi kesal merasa terabaikan.

"Aah sepertinya aku bisa mengganggu pekerjaan kalian" kata Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan siap mengambil jaketnya.

"tidak sama sekali, kau bisa disini Chanyeol. Santai saja, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin aku membantumu untuk membuat lirik di bagian rapp?" jawab Zico

"ya hyung aku ingin membuat rapp untuk album baru kami. Tapi aku sedikit kesulitan dan otakku rasanya buntu"

"baiklah aku akan membantumu. Kita bisa melakukannya disini. Baekhyun dan Hanbin akan mengerjakan tugas mereka. Siapa tahu mereka berdua juga bisa membantu untuk idenya, benarkan Baek?" tanya Zico

"eoh! hmm ...ya kurasa aku bisa" jawab Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum menang.

Pukul 9 malam ke-empatnya keluar dari studio dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Zico sudah pulang duluan karena harus menjemput kekasihnya sedangkan Hanbin buru-buru pulang karena ada janji dengan keluarganya. Tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih di gedung agensi.

"kupikir kau akan memanfaatkan waktu istirahatmu di dorm atau pulang ke rumah Yeol" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan menjawab "aku tidak bisa berdiam diri sedangkan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Baek dan aku tidak menerima penolakan ataupun alasan lainnnya" dasar pemaksa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak melihat Chanyeol dan kemudian menunduk lagi.

"kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menolak kan?" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang merasa menang untuk kedua kalinya "ya memang itu yang harus kau lakukan" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membawanya ke basement agensi dan mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai apartemennya dan ketika Baekhyun turun dari mobil tanpa gadis itu tahu ternyata Chanyeol mengikutinya dibelakang. Awalnya Baekhyun memang merasa aneh karna Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun bukan didepan gedung apartemen melainkan di basement. Namun Baekhyun segera menepisnya dan segera turun dari mobil. Ketika Baekhyun masuk lift Chanyeol juga masuk dan sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakukan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun

"apa kau tidak ingin menawariku mampir ke apartemenmu Baek? Aku sangat ingin bermain ke tempatmu, bolehkan?"

"tapi ini sudah malam Yeol dan bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

Chanyeol tahu apa yang selalu Baekhyun takutkan, gemas dengannya – lebih temapatnya geram dengan alasan Baekhyun – Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun di dalam lift dengan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam tepat dimata coklat gadis itu. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan mata itu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya ke segala arah yang terpenting bukan mata Chanyeol.

"lihat aku Baek" entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun langsung menuruti Chanyeol. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata lelaki itu.

"aku tahu kau selalu takut kalau ada fansku yang melihat kita, dan harus kukatakan berapa kali lagi agar kau tidak perlu khawatir? Kau harusnya percaya padaku kalau aku bisa mengatasi orang yang mungkin mengikuti kita atau apapun yang akan menggangguku juga mengancam keselamatanmu. Aku bisa melindungi dan menjamin keamanan kita. Jadi kumohon Baek kau jangan pernah lagi mencoba menolak ataupun membuat banyak alasan untuk menolakku. Kau harus percaya padaku Baek. Kau maukan percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk menjawab kalimat Chanyeol yang pangjang, Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol dan posisi mereka saat ini. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan lift sekarang berada di lantai 4, dua lantai lagi lift akan terbuka dan Baekhyun akan bebas dari keadaan yang membuatnya akan segera meleleh ini.

Chanyeol masih menatap mata Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya dan turun ke arah bibir mungil merah seperti cherry yang membuat otak Chanyeol hanya berpikir satu hal yaitu 'merasakannya' LAGI. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah mungil dihadapannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik bibir keduanya menyatu merasakan bibir lawannya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya namun kemudian mata sipit itu terpejam dan menikmati bibir kissable Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya sambil melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Tangan Bakhyun naik dan menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mari melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir Baekhyun sangat manis dan sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk sekedar melepas pagutannya walau hanya sedetik saja. Keduanya saling menikmati pagutan mereka walau hanya Chanyeol yang bekerja dan membiarkan Baekhyun menikmatinya. keadaan yang menyenangkan bagi keduanya itu harus terpotong karna sekarang terdengar bunyi...

Klink!

Ingatlah kalian sedang berada di lift!

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendorong Chanyeol yang seketika membuat tautan keduanya terlepas. Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ketelinganya karna menahan malu luar biasa langsung keluar dari lift di ikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Chanyeol mengekori Baekhyun tanpa ada percakapan keduanya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan kepala menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya padahal jelas Chanyeol dibelakang tidak akan bisa melihat wajah memerahnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemenya dan menyilahkan Chanyeol masuk. "du-duduklah, a-aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu" terlihat ada kecanggungan antara keduanya.

"hn. Terimakasih" jawab Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri gugup dengan kejadian barusan di lift. Namun di sisi lain ada perasaan senang yang meletup-letup tidak karuan. Baekhyun datang menyerahkan minuman untuk Chanyeol dan membalikkan badan berniat menghindari Chanyeol.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ehmmm...ku-kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk membersihkan diri dulu. Kau bisa menyalakan TV jika bosan" jawab Baekhyun masih memunggungi Chanyeol dan segera pergi masuk ke kamar.

Dikamar Baekhyun menetralkan detak jantungnya agar lebih tenang, sedangkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu meneguk air yang diberikan Baekhyun dengan sekali teguk untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun cukup lama dan rasa lelah sudah menjalari tubuhnya serta detakan jantungnya yang masih belum mau tenang sejak dari dalam lift tadi. Mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya Chanyeol bersandar pada sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan handuk yang melilit rambut basahnya. Baekhyun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih yang cukup kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya serta celana training abu-abu yang hanya selututnya. Setelah jantungnya bisa sedikit tenang Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol namun yang didapatinya adalah lelaki yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol, memperhatikan wajah tidur Chanyeol yang tampan meskipun terlihat lelah. Lelaki yang sudah menjadikan Baekhyun mengidolakan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu yang berubah menjadi perasaan Cinta? entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apakah benar itu cinta. tapi Jongin selalu mengatakan itu perasaaan cinta ketika Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun rasa benar yang dikatakan Jongin. Bahwa Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran Chanyeol dengan menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, mengelus lembut pipinya dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum manis. Namun mata elang milik Chanyeol terbuka karena merasakan sentuhan lembut diwajahnya. Lagi, mata mereka kembali bertatapan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, tatapan yang entah apa itu. Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol, namun belum sempat tangannya terlepas tangan besar milik Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memegang tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Y-yeol!"

Tanpa menjawab panggilan Baekhyun Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun terjatuh di sofa dengan kepala yang disangga Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya melepas handuk di kepala Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol berada di atas wajah Baekhyun dengan jarak hanya 5cm. Lagi, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya karena degupan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan itu. Tidak ada kata diantara keduanya selain tatapan keduanya, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun dan dahinya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih saling menatap. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

" _Je t'aime Byun Baekhyun. Soyez ma petite amie_ "

 **To Be Continued**

Akhirnya TeBeCe juga ^_^...!

Udah seminggu lebih ya aku baru update lagi, padahal aku bilangnya seminggu bisa 3 chapter aku updatenya. Tapi ternyata gak sesuai rencana deh sebenernya alasanku gak bisa nepati janji karna sakit yang seneng banget nempelin ini tubuh. Sialnya habis kena flu eh penyakit yang paling sulit di obati betah banget wkwkwk penyakit males yang gak aku tahu obatnya sampek sekarang. Dan BOOOWW akhirnya ke update juga sekarang

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 2 ya chingu, review kalian aku baca semua kok serius meskipun belum sempet aku bales TT TT. Jangan bosen bosen buat ninggalin jejak di kotak review buat chapter kali ini yaaa,.. semakin banyak review semakin semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review and buat sider juga cobalah untuk ninggalan kata yeeess guys!

 **e)(o love 3**


	5. Chapter 4 Body Talk

**Chapter 4**

 **Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Seme : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joon Myun, Kris, Taemin, Key, Onew (Lee Jinki)

Uke : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Minsook, Zhang Yixing, Zi Tao

etc

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Body Talk**

Baekhyun tau apa arti dari kalimat singkat itu, kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang hanya lulusan SHS dan tidak pernah keluar dari Seoul bahkan melihat indahnya pulau jeju saja hanya bisa dinikmati dari layar, dari cerita temannya dan tidak sekalipun Baekhyun keluar dari Seoul. Apa Baekhyun tidak memiliki uang? Ya benar tapi itu dulu sebelum Baekhyun bekerja di JM Ent. Tapi sekarang uang Baekhyun bahkan cukup untuknya pergi jalan-jalan keluar negeri kemanapun yang dia mau. Baekhyun termasuk anak yang pintar saat masih sekolah, otaknya yang cerdas akan dengan mudah menerima materi baru dan berbagai pengetahuan diluar sekolah. Jadi bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria di hadapannya ini.

" _Je t'aime Byun Baekhyun. Soyez ma petite amie_ "

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan memandang wajah Chanyeol, mengamati mata pria itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang salah disana. Namun sial Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Mata itu jujur, ada ketulusan dari sorot mata pria itu. _Tuhan kebaikan apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam? Ini nyata bukan? Bukan mimpi kan?_ Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya untuk memastikan jika ini tidak salah bahwa ini nyata. Dan benar saja Baekhyun merasakan kulit Chanyeol yang nyata pada sentuhannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan getaran pada dada sebelah kirinya berdegup semakin kencang. Senang, bahagia, sedih, terharu semuanya bercampur jadi satu yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari gadis-nya ini. Eoh, salahkah jika Chanyeol sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai gadisnya?. Ketika jari-jari mungil milik Baekhyun menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya, Chanyeol masih tetap menatap lekat mata bulan sabit Baekhyun. Asal Baekhyun tahu saja sebenarnya tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan dada kirinya berdegup tidak beraturan dan semakin kencang. Apa mungkin Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya? mendengar degupan jantung Chanyeol? Chanyeol menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun dengan takut, takut jika apa yang diharapkannya tidak tercapai, takut akan penolakan terlebih saat tiba-tiba mata bulan sabit itu berkaca-kaca. _Apa aku menyakitinya? Apa dia menolakku?_ Pikir Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menumpahkan air matanya. Namun sebuah anggukan mantap dan senyum merekah dari gadis-nya membuat Chanyeol tahu jawaban apa yang coba Baekhyun ungkapkan.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama keduanya tersenyum, bahkan senyum Chanyeol begitu lebar saking senangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan mecium kening Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol pada keningnya.

"terimakasih Baek. Terimakasih" sambil mengecupi Baekhyun tak hentinya Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih.

"terimakasih untuk apa Yeol?" jawab Baekhyun menggoda.

"karna kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

"apa aku mengatakannya?" Chanyeol terdiam terkejut. Spontan dia langsung memandang Baekhyun penuh selidik. Sedangkan yang dipandang tersenyum senang merasa berhasil mengerjai pria ini.

"jadi, kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku Baek?"

"katakanlah yang benar Yeol" Chanyeol terdiam memikirkan maksud Baekhyun. Cukup lama berfikir akhirnya Chanyeol tau apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Sebuah pernyataan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu kenapa aku selalu berusaha memaksamu untuk satu mobil denganku ketika berangkat atau pulang dari agensi? Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu ikut Jongin pergi makan bersamamu? Itu karena aku ingin selalu bertemu denganmu, mendekatimu. Aku selalu mencari cara bagaimana agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu, mencoba semakin dekat seperti kau dan Jongin, bahkan aku menginginkan yang lebih. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu bahwa aku tertarik padamu. Tidakkah kau sadar Baek, bahwa aku benar-benar tertarik padamu? Aku mencitaimu Baek sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Yeah, walau aku tidak langsung menyadarinya tapi semakin lama aku tahu yang kurasakan itu adalah perasaan cinta. aku ingin menjadi bagian darimu Baek. Aku menginginkanmu" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak memperhatikan Baekhyun. Tidak ada respon berlebihan dari Baekhyun, hanya mata yang semakin berkaca-kaca "maukah kau menjadi bagianku Baek? Menjadi kekasihku?berbagi denganku?" Chanyeol menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun meneteskan airmata yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi.

"hm. Ya Yeol...aku mau. Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku mau menjadi bagianmu"

"be-benarkah Baek?" senyum bahagia begitu terlihat diwajah Chanyeol setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"hm"

"jadi..."

"jadi?"

"jadi aku sudah boleh mengatakan terimakasih?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Chanyeol begitu menggemaskan. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tentu saja Yeol dan aku yang sangat berterima kasih padamu karna perasaanku terbalaskan selama ini"

Rasa bahagia menyelimuti keduanya karna perasaan cinta yang mereka pendam selama ini ternyata sama-sama terbalaskan. Senyum merekah dari kedua insan yang baru resmi menjalin kasih. Kini tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol kembali mencium kening kemudian beralih mencium kedua mata sipit itu, mencium kedua pipi, hidung dan terakhir yang telah menjadi candunya, bibir cherry yang sangat manis milik Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa namun itu bukan gaya Park Chanyeol. Jadi Cahnyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun, melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya. Baekhyun yang pernah dicium prianya ini kini ikut bekerja sama, membalas lumatan Chanyeol dan betapa senangnya Chanyeol akan balasan ciuman Baekhyun. Keduanya saling melumat bibir dengan kepala yang terkadang memiring ke kanan dan kekiri mencari posisi yang enak. Sampai entah saliva milik siapa yang kini menetes di dagu Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun mengalung di leher Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kanan Chanyeol membelai wajah halus Baekhyun. Ketika dirasa Baekhyun mulai kehilangan nafas, terpaksa Chanyeol harus melepas pagutannya, tidak ingin membunuh gadisnya dengan kehabisan nafas.

Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu gadisnya. Ketika dirasa Baekhyun sudah bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun yang disambut hangat oleh gadisnya dengan senang hati. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan yang tidak akan Chanyeol sia-siakan dan segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang hangat dan manis itu. Pertarungan lidahpun tak bisa dihentikan. Kembali dagu baekhyun terdapat saliva yang diyakininya itu pasti milik keduanya. Biarkanlah dua sejoli ini memuaskan dengan pagutan mereka untuk menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dari keduanya.

e)(o

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersandar di sofa sambil berpelukan dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar di dada bidang prianya. Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dipelukannya dan memposisikan Baekhyun agar nyaman bersandar di dadanya. Sungguh kehangatan yang diharapkan setiap pasangan dalam memadu kasih. Lama dalam keterdiaman dan hanya merasakan sentuhan kenyamanan, sebenarnya banyak pikiran yang bersarang di otak keduanya.

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun memang nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang dan bahagia dengan status barunya sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang selama ini diinginkan Baekhyun dan lelaki pertama yang mampu mengetuk hati Byun Baekhyun. Cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya ternyata terbalaskan oleh pernyataan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu. Kurang bahagia apa coba? Tentu Baekhyun sangat bahagia.

' _Aku senang dan sungguh sangat senang cintaku terbalaskan, ternyata selama ini kami berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama dan saling memendamnya. Jika ada kata diatas bahagia aku akan langsung menggunakan kata itu saat ini juga. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasannya aku tidak memikirkan hal lain dan langsung menerima dengan bahagia. Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Park Chanyeol. Aku tidka peduli siapa Chanyeol, aku hanya menginginkannya saat ini dan seterusnya'_ semua itu ada didalam benak Byun Baekhyun. Ya, saat Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol yang notabennya seorang idol ternama yang karirnya sedang memuncak saat ini yang memungkinkan hal buruk akan terjadi nantinya. Namun Baekhyun menepis ketakutan itu. Ia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"kenapa kau melamun baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang diam-diam melihat kekasih barunya justru terlihat melamun.

"hm" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Menimbulkan rasa penasaran Chanyeol.

" _wae_?"

"tidak ada, aku bahagia dan sangat bahagia Yeol. Sungguh aku masih tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi"

"whoaaa...sepertinya gadisku benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku sudah sangat lama, hm?" goda Chanyeol sambil menjawil dagu kekasihnya.

"aiiishh...jangan membuat suasana memburuk giant" sungut Baekhyun.

'ara...ara, kau taukan aku sangat suka menggodamu? Kau akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan Baek"

"aku memang selalu mengemaskan" Baekhyun tersenyum imut semakin menggemaskan.

"siapa yang bilang?"

"Jongin selalu mengatakannya"

"sekarang kau hanya boleh bersikap menggemaskan dihadapanku saja, tidak untuk orang lain Baek" eoh sikap posesifkah?

" _wae_? Apa kau cemburu dengan Jongin?"

"tentu saja"

"tapi dia sahabatku Yeol"

"aku tau, tapi sekarang kau kekasihku sayang"

Baekhyun tersipu malu dan senang secara bersamaan, apa itu tadi? Sayang? Baekhyun begitu senang dengan panggilan itu dan sikap posesif Chanyeol membuat gadis itu merasa dicintai begitu dalam. Yah, asalkan itu tidak berlebihan Baekhyun tidak melarang sikap Chanyeo itu. Lama berpelukan dan berlovey dovey terdengar suara dari perut Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatianya dan memegang perut Chanyeol.

"hmm... Seprtinya aku butuh asupan Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum senyum kikik tepatnya "ayo kita memesan makanan malam ini"

"tidak Yeol, aku memiliki bahan makanan di kulkas. Tunggulah sebentar aku akan memasaknya"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanya ke dapur meskipun tidak rela. Tapi perutnya sungguh memalukan berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Ya, tadi Chanyeol belum maka jadi beginilah akhirnya.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dikulkas. Dikeluarkannya kimchi pemberian ibu Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun mulai membuat nasi goreng kimchi yang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadisnya yang memunggunginya sedang sibuk di dapur. Lelaki itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencium aroma lezat dari masakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget bukan main. Pasalnya gadis itu begitu sibuk dengan masakannya sehingga tidak merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol dibelakangnya, dan kini sebuah tangan kekar sedang melingkar sempurna diperut Baekhyun.

"baunya lezat sekali Baek, aku tidak sabar ingin segera mencicipinya"

"sudah selesai Yeol, lepaskan tanganmu dan aku akan membawanya ke meja makan"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menuruti Baekhyun. Pergi ke meja makan. Baekhyun menaruh nasi goreng kimchi dalam satu piring besar dan memberikannya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai memasukkan suapan kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun memperhatikannya takut jika rasanya tidak enak dan mengecewakan Chanyeol.

"bagaimana Yeol, apa rasanya buruk?"

"kau tau Baek sepertinya kau harus sering-sering membuatkan untukku. Sungguh ini sangat enak"

"benarkah?" suara Baekhyun begitu nyaring karena senang.

"hm...kemarilah aku suapi" Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Chanyeol. "darimana kau belajar memasak sayang?"

"aku hidup seorang diri sudah sangat lama Yeol, dan aku terbiasa memasak sendiri jadi kemampuanku semakin baik dalam memasak" jawab Baekhyun.

"tentu saja dan kau sekarang tidak lagi sendiri, karna aku ada didalamnya" senyum Chanyeol yang menular membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

e)(o

Setelah selesai makan malam Baekhyun membereskan dapurnya dan mencuci piring Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai membereskan isi dapur. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan dudk disebelahnya namun niatnya diurungkanya karna Park Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu menaikkannya dipangkuan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun begitu gugup dengan posisi saat ini. Itu karna mereka baru saja jadian tapi sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat keduanya terlalu intim untuk ukuran kekasih baru.

"kau pasti lelah Yeol, membuang waktu istirahatmu" Baekhyun memulai percakapan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya juga Baekhyun sedikit canggung tadi. Dan Baekhyun membenci itu.

"apa kau lelah Baek?"

"Ya, sedikit"

"apa kau sudah mengantuk? Ingin tidur?"

"sebenarnya...iya" jawab baekyun takut mengecewakan Chanyeol

"baiklah, kau harus tidur karna besok kau harus bekerja lagi"

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol dia hanya mengikuti prianya saja. sesampai di kamar Baekhyun Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang dan menyelimuti gadis itu sampai di bawah dagunya.

"tidurlah"

"kau...kau akan pulang?" terdengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya Baekhyun tidak rela jika Chanyeol harus pergi sekarang.

"tidak, aku akan menungguimu sampai kau tidur. Baru aku akan pulang" Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menina bobokan putri kecilnya. Cukup lama Chanyeol melakukan kegiatan membelai rambut Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak terpejam dan justru terlihat sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk sebelahnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk ikut berbaring dengannya. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa dia melakukannya. Chanyeol masuk kedalam selimut Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang menjadi bantal untuk Baekhyun.

"kau ingin aku tidur denganmu?" senyum jahil menggoda milik Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tau Yeol, tapi sepertinya rasa kantukku menghilang entah kemana dan aku rasa punggungmu akan sakit dengan posisimu tadi jadi akan lebih baik kau merebahkan tubuhmu disini"

"benarkah? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"hmmm..."

"katakan sayang"

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol denganmu"

"kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan"

Baekhyun ingin mengobrol dengan Chanyeol tapi tidak tau harus dimulai dari mana dan justru terdiam sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya ini. Begitu juga Chanyeol yang sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik gadisnya. Keduanya saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan.

"apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, sebenarnya ada dan ingin sekali Baekhyun mengatakannya. Dengan keberanian akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Yeol kau tau aku sangat senang akhirnya memilikimu saat ini dan aku berharap untuk seterusnya kau adalah milikku"

"Ya, aku adalah milikmu Baekki dan kau adalah milikku"

"aku bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya saat aku mendengar ucapan cinta darimu tadi. Aku begitu senang dan langsung menerimamu karna aku memang mencintaimu" ada jeda sejenak, Baekhyun mengambil nafas. "aku bahkan melupakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya, bahwa kau adalah seorang idol yang semua orang tau siapa Park Chanyeol. Bahkan sebelum menjadi idol pun orang tau siapa Park Chanyeol."

"apa yang kau khawatirkan sayang?"

"banyak, banyak sekali Yeol" jawab Baekhyun "kau seorang idol, public figur dan kau menjadi sorotan banyak media, pers, orang-orang terlebih para fansmu. Sedangkan aku hanya pekerja biasa yang hanya sebagian dikit orang tau akan diriku, itupun karna album kalian namaku ada disana." Chanyeol mengerti kemana rah pembicaraan ini.

"Baek bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi saat di lift? Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan kau cukup percaya padaku. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada kita, entah itu media atau fans yang memergoki kita. Aku bisa mengatasinya dan selama ini aku selalu berhasil mengatasinya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku Baek dan jangan pernah meragukan kemampuanku. Kita cukup menjalani apa yang harus kita lakukan. Aku mohon percayalah padaku dan kau akan tenang tidak harus mengkhawatirkan hal bodoh itu lagi. Itu hanya akan membebani pikiranmu saja. kau mengerti sayang?"

"hmm..aku mencintaimu Park"

"dan aku lebih mencintaimu Baekki"

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir mungil Baekhyun, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali dan berakhir dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun karna sungguh sebuah kecupan tidak akan pernah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Dia terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya. Keduanya saling melumat bibir atas dan bawah. Chanyeol mendorong lidahnya dibelahan bibir Baekhyun, sadar kekasihnya menginginkan bermain lidah maka Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan mulailah Chanyeol mengeksplore mulut Baekhyun dari gigi sampai langit-langit mulut baekhyun. Puas dengan menjelajahi dalam mulut Baekhyun Chanyeol mengajak pertarungan lidah dengan Baekhyun dan terjadilah pertarungan lidah antar keduanya. Kembali saliva menetes didagu Baekhyun tidak peduli itu milik siapa.

Chanyeol melepas tautannya karna dirasa Baekhyun mulai kehilangan nafasnya, Chanyeol tidak bodoh dengan membiarkan gadisnya kehilangan nafas. Chanyeol mengusap saliva didagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum senang pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Chanyeol sambil mendongak melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun cukup lama.

"tidurlah"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya sambil menciumi kepala Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang berada di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mereka saling berpelukan dan tidak lama keduanya masuk ke alam mimpi.

e)(o

Bunyi alarm di meja yang begitu memekakkan telinga membuat sepasang sejoli itu menggeliatkan badannya merasa tidurnya terganggu. Tidak tahan dengan suara penggangu itu sebuah tangan meraba-raba dan menemukan apa yang dicari. Dilemparnya burung cantik itu ke lantai dan seketika suara bising tadi hilang entah kemana. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun sebuah lengan kekar kembali merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan."tidurlah lagi sayang"

"jam berapa sekarang Yeol?"

"aku tidak tau"

"berikan ponselku" Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan memberikannya. Baekhyun melihat angka pada layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 07:00. Baekhyun segera bangun dan terlepas dari kungkungan kekasihnya.

"ASTAGA! Aku bisa terlambat. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Yeol?"

"aku masih ingin tidur denganmu Baek" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"aiiiisshhh...tapi aku bisa terlambat. Singkirkan tanganmu aku harus segera mandi"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"padahal aku masih ingin tidur dengannya dan mencuri ciuman lagi" benar Chanyeol saat sudah sadar dari mimpinya semalam terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun dan diam-diam mencuri kecupan dibibir Baekhyun tanpa disadari si pemilik bibir cherry itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam. Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika mereka akan tidur bersama dihari pertama mereka jadian. Berbagi ciuman dan pelukan dan berakhir tidur bersama dikamar Baekhyun. Ya, meskipun tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara keduanya. Mereka hanya tidur sambil berpelukan meskipun jujur saja Chanyeol sebagai lelaki yang memiliki hormon berlebih menginginkan tidur yang lebih dari berpelukan. Tapi lelaki itu tau diri tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun disaat yang tidak tepat.

Dua puluh menit Baekhyun habiskan dikamar mandi dan keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Chanyeol masih setia duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun.

"apa kau akan tetap disini Yeol?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku harus pergi bekerja dan aku terburu-buru tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"aku tau, aku akan mengantarmu ke JM Ent"

"tidak. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau istirahatlah, waktu liburmu tinggal hari ini dan aku harap kau gunakan waktu liburmu dengan beristirahat total. Kau akan bekerja lagi besok lebih keras lagi"

"baiklah tuan putri" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersikap seperti seorang istri dan Chanyeol menyukai itu.

"aku sudah sangat terlambat dan kurasa Hanbin sunbae akan menyindirku lagi kali ini. Uh, aku benci ini" Baekhyun menggerutu mengingat sifat Hanbin yang sangat disiplin."aku pergi dulu Yeol"

"eoh, kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mengerti ada apa tapi wajahnya kemudian disentuh Chanyeol dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibirnya.

"setidaknya berikan aku ciuman sebelum berangkat baekki-ah" Baekhyun yakin wajahnya memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus. Chanyeol di pagi hari yang sukses membuat Baekhyun memanas.

"hati-hati membawa mobilnya. Ciumanku tidak murah karna ini ciuman semangat untukmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan siap berangkat namun baru tiga langkah Baekhyun berjalan dia berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya sambil berjinjit dan berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol 'aku mencintaimu' dan Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar apartemennya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa melihat kelakuan gadisnya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

Bukankah itu lucu, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja semalam tidur bersama setelah makan malam bersama dan pagi harinya bangun dengan saling berpelukan. Baekhyun yang berangkat kerja dengan Chanyeol yang memberikan ciuman semangat dan Baekhyun yang memberikan pelukan untuk Chanyeol. Terlihat seperti suami istri yang menikmati rasanya sebagai pengantin baru. Cukup menakjubkan karna mereka baru jadian semalam.

000

00

0

"tidak biasanya kau terlambat nona Byun"

 _Oh, sial. Hanbin oppa sepertinya marah padaku_ Baekhyun menunduk sambil meminta maaf karna sudah datang terlambat, setengah jam waktu keterlambatan Baekhyun dan ini sangat aneh. Karena Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah terlambat. Baekhyun terkenal sebagai pekerja yang disiplin, rajin dan berprestasi sama seperti Taemin. Tapi hari ini gara-gara giant kesayangannya dia harus datang terlambat dan Hanbin terlihat marah.

Zico yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seperti mengejek melihat raut muka takut Baekhyun. "tumben kau datang terlambat, ada apa?" tanya Zico

"tidak...aku hanya kelelahan dan menikmati tidurku sampai lupa waktu" ya tentu saja Baekhyun menikmati tidurnya karna tidurnya semalam berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Berada dalam pelukan seseorang yang dicintainya. Siapa yang tidah menikmati coba?.

e)(o

Baekhyun memiliki janji dengan Luhan untuk makan siang bersama di kedai es krim kesukaan Baekhyun. Hari ini Luhan tidak ada jadwal untuk berada di agensi karna dia juga mendapat jatah libur sama seperti xoxo dan akan mulai bekerja besok. Luhan menunggu Baekhyun di kedai.

"kau menungguku lama Lu?" Baekhyun yang baru datang langsung duduk didepan Luhan.

"tidak, aku juga baru datang" jawab Luhan.

"tumben kau ingin bertemu denganku diwaktu berhargamu ini. Ada apa?"

"aku pikir aku bisa menghabiskan waktu liburku dengan tenang Baek tapi tidak. Kau tau si Sehun terus saja menghubungiku dan memaksa ingin main ke apartemenku. Sungguh aku pusing dibuatnya" keluh Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia sudah hapal.

"kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja dia bermain ke tempatmu Lu?"

"kau gila?! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Baek. Bagaimana kalau Zico tau?"

"eoh GOD, Luhan sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu Zico tidak baik untukmu Lu. Percayalah padaku, aku mengenal baik siapa Zico"

"kau bicara begitu seperti kau menyuruhku untuk menerima Sehun saja"

"aku tidak mengatakannya"

"ya ya ya. Baek temani aku ya nanti sehabis kau bekerja. Aku harus membeli sesuatu"

"untuk siapa?"

"aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan kalau aku memiliki oppa namanya Zhoumi" dan Baekhyun mencoba mengingat nama itu.

"ah ya aku ingat" jawab Baekhyun.

"dia besok datang ke korea untuk urusan bisnis katanya dan akan tinggal sementara di apartemenku. Aku tidak memiliki bahan makanan dikulkas ku dan sepertinya aku harus belanja banyak. Jadi temani aku"

"baiklah"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya karna terdengar seperti ada notifikasi pesan masuk. Dilihatnya dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan hari ini akan menggunakan waktu liburnya untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Baekhyun senang mengetahui Chanyeol pulang kerumah karna lelaki itu tidak terlalu tertarik pulang kerumah karna ayahnya akan membahas soal bisnisnya dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bisa dipastikan hari ini Baekhyun tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol mungkin sampai besok. _Oh Tuhan baru sebentar saja aku sudah merindukannya, mungkin memang takdirku menemani Luhan belanja_ batin Baekhyun.

000

00

0

Hari berikutnya Baekhyun habiskan di agensi dan lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama Taemin untuk mempersiapkan debut girlgrup baru yang rencananya akan debut tahun depan. Dua hari setelah resminya hubungannya dengan Chanyeol gadis itu belum lagi bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Mereka sama-sama berada di agensi namun Chanyeol bersama Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan konser penutupan di seoul beberapa hari lagi. Hal itu yang mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk ketiga kalinya merubah jadwal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan project barunya. Untung saja Suho mengerti namun tidak merubah batas waktu penyelesaian pembuatan lagu.

Baekhyun melepas rasa lelahnya di ruang klinik Yixing sendiri tanpa Luhan atau Taemin yang biasanya menemani Baekhyun. Yixing juga tidak berada di ruangan karna sedang menemani sang suami untuk melakukan pertemuan entah apa itu. Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar menguasai klinik milik Yixing saat ini.

Ddrrtt!

Baekhyun segera membuka ponselnya setelah mendengar ada notifikasi pesan, dilihatnya si pengirim pesan dan seketika sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas setelah melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

 **From : YeolYeollie**

 **Baekki-aaahhh...! i miss you**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

 **To : YeolYeollie**

 **Eoh! Nado .!**

 **From : YeolYeollie**

 **ayo temani aku jalan-jalan malam ini**

 **To : YeolYeollie**

 **Apa ini ajakan untuk berkencan?**

 **From : YeolYeollie**

 **Ya mari kita berkencan sayang, aku merindukan kekasih mungilku. Ada festival malam ini dan aku sangat ingin pergi kesana.**

 **To : YeolYeollie**

 **Tidakkah itu terlalu ditempat umum Yeollie?**

 **From : YeolYeollie**

 **Berkencanlah denganku dan aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 di apartemenmu**

 **To : YeolYeollie**

 **Baiklah aku menunggumu**

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar klinik segera pulang ke apartemen, mempercantik diri karna ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Walau jujur Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk berjalan dengan Chanyeol diluar dan justru ketempat festival yang tentu saja akan ada banyak orang disana. Tapi Baekhyun percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol semua akan aman.

000

00

0

Chanyeol dengan celana jeans gelap yang dipadu dengan t-shirt warna putih polos serta coat hitam yang terlihat begitu sempurna untuk wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol kini berada di depan apartemen kekasihnya. Eoh, dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang digunakannya sebagai aksesoris. Tidak menunggu lama ketika Baekhyun mendengar bel dari apartemennya dia tau siapa yang datang, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan didapatinya seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan aroma khas seorang Park Chanyeol sedang berdiri didepannya dengan senyum menggoda miliknya.

"masuklah"

Chanyeol masuk dan setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu ditariknya tubuh mungil kekasihnya dan dibawanya dalam sebuah pelukan kerinduan. Dua hari tidak bertemu bagaikan dua tahun bagi mereka. Sungguh sial jadwal padat yang menyulitkan mereka untuk bertemu dalam dua hari. Dibalasnya pelukan pria jangkung kesayangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, tempat nyaman yang menjadi favorit Baekhyun sekarang. Tidak ada yang berbicara karna mereka tahu cukup dengan apa yang tubuh mereka lakukan meraka sama-sama saling merindukan dan mengerti juga memahami satu sama lain. Lama berpelukan akhirnya Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"apa kita akan berpelukan terus,hmm?"

"itu bagus" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"baiklah, tidak perlu keluar menikmati festival"

"Tidak. Tidak. Kita bisa melanjutkan pelukan kita nanti, dan tetap melakukan kencan kita Baek. Ini kencan pertama kita dan aku sangat menginginkannya"

"aku tahu Yeolli karna akupun juga sangat menginginkannya" keduanya tersenyum, Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya sebentar.

"apa kau masih harus bersiap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak, aku sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan keluar apartemen menuju basement dan meluncur ke tempat festival.

e)(o

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berjalan santai sambil menikmati suasana festival yang begitu penuh dengan orang-orang yang juga menikmati acara tersebut. Chanyeol menggunakan topi dan masker untuk menutupi identitasnya sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggunakan aksesoris yang menutupi identitasnya. Tentu saja karna mereka berbeda tapi tidak merubah apapun karna keduanya sangat menikmati kencan pertama mereka.

Puas dengan acara berkeliling di setiap stan makanan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang dan Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya namun Baekhyun tau itu bukan jalan menuju apartemennya. Ketika ditanya kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya lelaki itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang sungguh membuat Baekhyun sangat mencintainya dan memunculkan rona merah diwajahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, Baekhyun tau tempat ini dan dia sudah sangat lama tidak kesini.

"SUNGAI HAN!" pekik Baekhyun girang. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan membelai surai Baekhyun.

"kau suka?"

"hm" senyum Baekhyun tidak luntur saat tau dimana dia sekarang.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun-nya untuk berjalan-jalan di sungai Han dan duduk di bangku yang menghadap langsung ke sungai Han. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"ini lebih indah dari festival tadi Yeolli"

"Ya kau benar Baek, ini lebih nyaman dan seharusnya aku membawamu kesini sedari awal jadi aku tidak harus menutupi diriku seperti bungkusan permen" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Itu tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun karna bisa bersama Chanyeol itu sudah cukup baginya.

Menikmati setiap moment disana sambil berpelukan dan Chanyeol yang terus menghujani kepala Baekhyun dengan ciuman, bahkan seringkali mencuri ciuman pada bibir mungil Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menggodanya dan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karna udara malam yang membuat tubuh kekasihnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia tau kalau Baekhyun tidak akan kuat dengan dingin.

"Baekki ayo kita pulang" ajak Chanyeol tidak tega membiarkan gadisnya kedinginan.

"aku masih ingin disini Yeolli"

"tapi kau kedinginan Baek, dan aku tidak mau kau terserang flu. Kita bisa kesini lagi kapan-kapan tapi sekarang kita harus pulang"

"hmm...baiklah"

e)(o

Sesampainya di apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak langsung pulang dan keduanya duduk di meja makan menikmati coklat panas. Ya Baekhyun benar-benar kedinginan dan membuat coklat panas untuknya dan Chanyeol untuk mengurangi rasa dingin itu.

"Baek aku ingin melihat studio musikmu" Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan gestur tubuh yang mengatakan _'untuk apa?'_ Chanyeol seolah mengerti lalu menjawab.

"bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan lebih sering bekerja distudiomu daripada di agensi?" jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencoba mengingatnya.

"aaah ya kau benar"

Lalu Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol keruangan sebelah kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar kagum dengan isinya, ruang studio milik Baekhyun lengkap seperti yang ada di agensi. Pantas saja Baekhyun betah berada di apartemennya disaat liburan dan orang-orang memilih untuk jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Tapi Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di ruang studio miliknya itu yang dikatakan Jongin ke Chanyeol dulu. Itu karna baekhyun benar-benar membuat ruangan ini begitu nyaman. Chanyeol duduk disofa panjang yang ada disitu sambil matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut di ruangan ini.

"ini begitu sempurna Baek" puji Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Aku rasa aku harus melakukan berubahan agar ada suasana baru, aku bosan"

"tidak Baek. Ini sangat nyaman untuk bekerja dan aku rasa kita lebih baik bekerja disini daripada di agensi"

"kita akan bekerja disini Yeol saat jadwal kita benar-benar padat. Sajangnim akan sering mengecek pekerjaan kita"

"kau sudah mengatur jadwal kita?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum. Aku sudah pernah membuat jadwal untuk kita sampai menggantinya 3x dan aku sudah malas untuk mengaturnya lagi. Jadi kuputuskan kita akan bekerja ketika sama-sama memiliki waktu, kita bisa saling menghubungi dan janjian untuk bertemu. Kurasa itu lebih mudah" Baekhyun adalah pekerja yang prosfesional. Meskipun Chanyeol kekasihnya, dia tidak akan membedakannya jika itu berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Dia harus profesional. Itulah Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan muncullah senyum yang lebih seperti sebuah seringaian. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mendudukkan gadisnya di pangkuannya yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menegang. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa terbiasa. Eerrr...ini terlalu intim bagi Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah gadis polos.

"kalau begitu kau tidak perlu membuat jadwal untuk pertemuan kita sayang. Karna kita tidak butuh jadwal itu, tanpa membuat jadwal pertemuan kita akan tetap bertemu. Kau kekasihku dan aku ingin kita terus bertemu"

"dasar yoda"

"eoh, apa kau tidak ingin selalu bertemu dengan kekasih tampanmu ini?"

"Tidak" goda Baekhyun.

" _WAE_?!" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat raut muka kesal milik Chanyeol. Tangannya dibawa melingkar dileher Chanyeol sambil terus terkekeh.

"'tentu saja aku ingin selalu bersamamu Yeolli~~~"

Tahu dirinya sedang digoda Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman yang membuat keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat dengannya dan menatap wajah mungil Baekhyun, merasa ditatap Baekhyunpun ikut menatap kekasihnya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat niatnya hanya ingin menggoda. Namun justru itu membuat Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya, hanya menempel namun cukup lama. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan betapa hangat hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Tidak ada kata dan hanya saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menahan untuk tidak melumat bibir Baekhyun. Maka, dibawanya bibir Baekhyun untuk menyatu dengan bibir tebalnya. Begitu manis dan akan selalu terasa manis bibir milik Baekhyun. Dilumatnya bibir atas dan bawahnya, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan ikut melumat bibir Chanyeol sebagai balasan untuk kekasih giantnya. Lidah merekapun ikut andil dalam permainan malam itu di ruang studio pribadi milik Baekhyun. Ruang yang seharunya terdengar alunan musik namun tidak untuk malam ini, suara kecipak dari mulut mereka yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Baekhyun yang meremas rambut Chanyeol menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa kekasihnya kini sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Dilepasnya tautan itu dan seketika Baekhyun mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak. Namun Chanyeol bukannya berhenti justru menyerang leher Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupannya, dihirupnya aroma Baekhyun yang begitu manis membuatnya tidak tahan dan menjilatnya. Baekhyun menegang karna sungguh Chanyeol menjilat di bagian sensitif Baekhyun dan kenapa itu begitu sensual? Tidak dapat ditahan lagi Baekhyun akhirnya melenguh.

"eughh...!"

Mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun membuat libido seorang Park Chanyeol semakin naik. Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang studio. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu kedalam sebuah ciuman panas, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, masuk dan menutupnya dengan menendangnya. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil gadisnya di atas ranjang milik Baekhyun tanpa melepas ciuman mereka dan Baekhyun yang masih mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus menghujani Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman di selurh wajahnya terutama bibir gadisnya. Sambil terus menciumi Baekhyun tangan Chanyeol menyentuh payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya dari luar pakaian. Seketika tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan sentuhan tangan kekasihnya dan tautan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas payudaranya menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling menatap, ada rasa takut yang terlihat diwajah polos Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun takut karna Baekhyun tau kalo ini tidak akan cukup dengan ciuman saja sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja meremas payudaranya itu berarti kekasihnya ini menginginkan lebih.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada diatas payudaranya. Chanyeol yang 'adiknya' sudah menegang tidak tahan jika harus berhenti, namun Chanyeol tau kekasih mungilnya sedang dalam kekalutan. Baekhyun gadis polos yang tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan lelaki apalagi harus menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang. Tentu Chanyeol yang sudah berpengalaman harus dapat memberikan pengertian untuknya dan membuat Baekhyun percaya padanya. Bukan berarti Chanyeol sering melakukan sex hanya saja Chanyeol pernah dua sampai tiga kali melakukannya dengan seorang jalang saat dulu Chanyeol masih baru debut dan grupnya memang diawal debut sempat hampir mengalami kegagalan sehingga membuat Chanyeol sempat mengalami frustasi dan melampiaskan dengan melakukan sex karna dia adalah leader dari grupnya dan Chanyeol merasa memiliki tanggungjawab atas kesuksesan grupnya. Tapi itu beberapa tahun yang lalu dan Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi bermain dengan jalang-jalang itu.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun dan menyentuh wajah Baekhyun agar Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. Dielusnya pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun takut padanya maka ditatapnya mata bulan sabit itu dengan kelembutan, ketulusan, ketenangan dan Baekhyun dapat melihatnya.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencium kening Baekhyun lama untuk menyalurkan rasa kepercayaan BaeKhyun kepadanya, dan Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak mungkin mempermainkannya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya. Bahwa Chanyeol tulus dan akan tetap disampingnya saat dia bangun ke esokan harinya. Setelah dirasa tubuh Baekhyun tidak lagi menegang dan jusru rileks kembali, Chanyeol membawa bibirnya untuk mengajak bibir Baekhyun berciuman dan mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun memiliki kulit yang sangat lembut._

 _Ini gila!_

 _Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa berhenti._

Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun dan terus naik keatas sampai tangannya menyentuh gundukan yang masih tertutup dengan bra. Seketika Chanyeol meraih baju Baekhyun dan menariknya keatas melewati kepala gadisnya yang hanya menyisakan bra merah muda yang memperlihatkan pipi payudara bagian dalam Baekhyun yang menyembul. Ditatapnya pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Baekhyun merona merah karna Chanyeol terus menatap payudaranya.

 _Apa milikku tidak seksi?_

 _Kenapa Yeolli terus memandangnya?_

Oh, Baek asal kau tau bahwa lelakimu sekarang tengah mengagumi tubuh indah milikmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi air liur akan menetes dari mulut Park Chanyeol. Merasa tidak nyaman Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi payudaranya. Chanyeol tidak suka dan melepasnya.

"kenapa kau tutupi sayang?"

"kau terus memandingnya, aku rasa kau tidak suka karna aku tidak seksi"

Mendengar keluhan gadisnya Chanyeol tertawa, oh Tuhan betapa menggemaskannya gadisnya ini. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "aku suka dan sangat suka, kau sangat seksi Baek"

Chanyeol duduk dan melepas bajunya serta menurunkan celana jeansnya dan hanya menyisakan boxernya saja. baekhyun menutup kedua matanya setelah melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dibalik boxer kekasihnya. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap disantap. Melihat sikap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tinggi nafsunya. Oh ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa dia selalu nafsu dengan Baekhyun. Dilepasnya kancing celana Baekhyun dan diturunkanya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam dengan warna senada dengan bra yang digunakan Baekhyun. Dibuangnya pakain itu kelantai dan menarik tangan Baekyun agar membuka matanya.

"kenapa menutup mata?"

"ak-aku...malu Yeolli"

"jangan menutup mata agar momet ini tidak ada yang terlewakan dari pandangan kita" Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka matanya.

Chanyeol berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai melepas kaitan bra di punggung Baekhyun, melempar bra itu kesembarang tempat. Diciumnya wajah Baekhyun mulai dari kening, kedua mata dan turun ke hidung, kedua pipinya dan bibir cherry yang sangat manis itu. Terus turun kebawah sampai ke rahang Baekhyun dan turun ke lehernya. Mengecupi setiap sisinya, menjilat dan menggigitnya yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"oouucchh...C-Chan"

Chanyeol menyesap setiap sisinya yang berhasil meninggalkan bekas keunguan di leher Baekhyun. Puas dengan leher Baekhyun Chanyeol turun ke payudara yang kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Diciumnya payudara sebelah kiri, kemudian bagaikan bayi besar Chanyeol melahap payudara Baekhyun dengan rakus sambil memainkan lidahnya pada puting merah muda yang sudang menegang. Dan tidak lupa tangannya memanjakan payudara yang satunya. Baekhyun semakin terangsang dan merasakan bagian bawahnya begitu basah. Baekhyun terus meracau dan mendesah tidak karuan karena nikmat. Kepalanya menengadah dan nafasnya memburu, tangannya terus berada di pundak lelakinya.

Chanyeol terus memanjakan payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian, menyesap, menjilat dan menggigitnya. Menghasilkan tanda keunguan di berbagai pipi payudaranya. Chanyeol turun menuju perut Baekhyun, menciumi perut ratanya dan pusarnya. Terus turun sampai wajahnya berada didepan pusat berharga milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyentuh pinggiran celana Baekhyun siap untuk menurunkannya, namun tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat menyentuh tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"tenang saja Baekki-ah, cukup pelan-pelan saja"

"i-ini yang pertama...untukku Yeol"

"dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan Chanyeol menarik turun celana dalam Baekhyun sampai terlepas dari tubuhnya dan kembali melempar kesembarang tempat.

Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun shock maka Chanyeol benar-benar menepatinya, dia melakukan dengan cara yang lembut. Diciumnya vagina bagian luar Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol kagum dengan Baekhyun yang merawat miliknya dengan baik. Tidak ada bulu-bulu yang mengganggunya, benar-benar bersih dan tentu saja menggoda. Dibuka kaki Baekhyun dan menempatkan wajahnya tepat berada di depan Vagina kekasihnya. Dilihatnya lama karna Chanyeol tidak ingin melupakan milik itu dan akan menyimpannya dalam memorinya. _Dasar pervert_! Diciumnya paha dalamnya dan terus naik sampai pada bagian vagina, bibir Chanyeol mulai menghujani vagina Baekhyun dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi menyebabkan si empunya menegang dan menggeliat. Dirapatkannya kakinya sehingga membuat kepala Chanyeol makin masuk dan menumbuk vaginanya.

Sebenarnya ini juga pengalaman pertama Park Chanyeol mencumbu vagina, karna sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Tapi pengecualian untuk kekasihnya karna Chanyeol sangat menikmati dan begitu mendamba. Baekhyun terus mendesah memanggil nama Chanyeol, tangannya meremas seprei dibawahnya. Chanyeol menjilati klitoris Baekhyun berniat untuk menggodanya dan kau berhasil Park.

"euuunghhh Chan...oh...eehmmm"

Dibukanya lipatan milik Baekhyun dan segera memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi lubang Baekhyun yang sudah basah.

"kau begitu basah Baekki-ah"

"oohh diamlah Yeol"

Chanyeol terus menggoda dengan lidahnya, memasukkannya semakin dalam dan ketika dirasa tubuh kekasihnya menegang Chanyeol tau Baekhyun akan segera orgasme dan benar saja ketika Baekhyun merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang memberontak diperutnya rasanya Baekhyun ingin meledak. Dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu telah keluar dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyesapnya merasakan betapa begitu nikmat milik kekasihnya. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan nafas yang memburu. Meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan melepas boxernya, Baekhyun memerhatikan semua pergerakan Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat milik kekasihnya yang begitu besar dan panjang. Tegang dan siap menerkam lubangnya. Chanyeol berada diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun sambil memegang Park junior.

"Yeolli...it's so big" kata itu sontak membuat Chanyeol bangga akan miliknya. Yeaah tentu saja.

"mau membantuku sayang?"

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya pada penis besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun begitu kaku dan Chanyeol memakluminya. Dibantunya Baekhyun untuk memijat penisnya dan menaik turunkan tangannya pada penis panjang miliknya. Dirasa Baekhyun cukup meskipun masih kaku pergerakannya tapi itu mampu membuat penis Chanyeol mengeluarkan precumnya. Chanyeol menyentuhkan kepala penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun dan kembali gadis itu melenguh.

"jangan main-main Yeol"

"kenapa?"

"itu membuatku geli"

Tentu saja karna Chanyeol dari tadi hanya main-main dengan menggesekkan penisnya di vagina Baekhyun tanpa memasukkannya. Tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun marah Chanyeol mulai memasukkan perlahan penisnya kedalam lubang senggama Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukan begitu pelan karna dia tau ini adalah yang pertama untuk Baekhyun dan itu pasti akan menyakitinya. Baekhyun meringis dan mencengkram seprei semakin erat merasakan perih di bagian bawah miliknya. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun matanya mulai mengeluarkan liquit bening. Pandangannya mulai kabur tertutup dengan air matanya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai terasa rasa anyir dan bisa dipastikan itu darah hasil gigitan Baekhyun di bibirnya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak tega melihatnya tapi juga tidak bisa menghentikannya. Segera Chanyeol mendorong penisnya agar segera masuk dan segera menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" Baekhyun menjerit merasakan miliknya telah dipaksa untuk dimasuki benda besar yang panjang dan merobek miliknya. Baekhyun kembali menangis dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk melakukannya karna itu pasti menyakiti kekasihnya, jadi Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya untuk meredakan tangisan kekasihnya.

"tenang sayang, aku mohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku sayang maafkan aku" Chanyeol terus meminta maaf karna Baekhyun masih belum berhenti menangis. Dipeluknya kekasih mungilnya dengan erat dan menciumi setiap inci wajahnya sambil terus meminta maaf.

"aku akan berhenti Baekki-ah" Bekhyun menggeleng tapi masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"apa...apa ini akan sangat sa-sakit?"

"tidak sayang. Sakitnya tidak akan lama sungguh, setelahnya kita akan menikmati"

"kalau begitu jangan berhenti"

"aku janji tidak akan membuatmu sakit. Jadi, bolehkah aku bergerak?" Chanyeol meminta ijin. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum terpatri di bibir Chanyeol.

"jangan menutup matamu hmm?"

"baiklah"

Chanyeol mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya dan mata mereka saling menatap.

"lihatlah Baek"

Baekhyun melihat kebawah dan benar saja Chanyeol mulai menarik penisnya dan dilihatnya milik Chanyeol yang perlahan terdorong masuk kedalam miliknya. Chanyeol bergerak sangat pelan dan lama kelamaan Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan sakit seperti tadi dan justru rasa nikmat yang perlahan membuatnya menginginkan lebih dorongan itu. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dan dilihatnya kekasihnya tersenyum dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol menambah kecepatan untuk dorongannya dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh sakit dan justru suara desahan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"aaaahh...Chan...eouuhhh"

Chanyeol mulai semakin cepat dan kasar memajukan pinggulnya, kaki Baekhyun sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Chanyeol dan semakin menekan pinggangnya sehingga membuat Chanyeol semakin keras memajukan doronganya. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya. Keduanya sama-sama mendesah.

"ooooh Baek...ka...kau...begitu sem...pithh"

"Chanhhh...yeolhhh...aaahhh"

Keduanya bergerak berlawanan sehingga membuat keduanya saling bekerja mengejar kenikmatan, Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sambil tangannya bekerja di payudara Baekhyun memberikan kenikmatan yang lain. Baekhyu menarik kepala Chanyeol dan melumat bibir itu. Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Baekhyun, mereka saling melumat. Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun meremat rambut Chanyeol dengan kasar. Mulut yang saling melumat, tangan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol yang memanjakan payudara Baekhyun. Sedangkan tubuh bagian bawah keduanya saling maju mundur berlawanan. Penis Chanyeol semakin menghujam sweet spot milik Baekhyun berulang kali. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai bergetar menandakan dia akan datang dan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati pelepasan sendirian jadi Chanyeol semakin menambahkan hentakannya begitu cepat, keras dan nikmat. Keduanya saling memanggil nama pasangan dan mengerang. Semakin dekat rasa itu dan Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dimana penisnya yang semakin membesar dan berkedut siap menumpahkan semua isinya didalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Chaaaannnhhhh / Baaeeeekkkkhhhh"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka merasakan kehangatan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, sedangkan Chanyeol semakin erat memegang pinggang Baekhyun saat merasakan klimaknya. Keduanya terengah engah dan mengambil oksigen diruangan itu. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun dan kepalanya tenggelam diceruk leher Baekhyun masih sambil terengah dan nafasnya begitu panah mengenai telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk punggung kekasihnya dan sama-sama terengahnya dan tanpa disadarinya matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya memandang Baekhyun dan keduanya tersenyum, senyum bahagia namun saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menangis membuat Chanyeol kalut.

"Baekki-ah kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa sakit sayang? Katakan Baek" Chanyeol begitu takut melihat Baekhyun yang menangis. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap peluh didahi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak kesakitan Yeolli. Aku menangis karna bahagia. Sungguh Yeol"

"benarkah?"

"Ya itu benar. Ini...ini sungguh luar biasa" chanyeol akhirnya tenang dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Ya ini sangat luar biasa" kembali Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepas penyatuan mereka. Ya, semenjak tadi penis Chanyeol masih nyaman berada didalam Baekhyun dan sekarang sudah saatnya untuk keluar. Bunyi 'Plop' terdengar saat penis Chanyeol keluar dari lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat meringis dan merasakan sesuatu yang hampa, tadi terasa penuh dan pas dan kini terasa kosong. Eoh, Baek apa sekarang kau menyukai penyatuan itu?

Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna. Mereka sangat pas, Baekhyun yang mungil sangat pas berada dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol yang besar.

"tidurlah sayang. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Kau tidak boleh kurang tidur"

"emm."

Dan dalam waktu sekejap terdengar nafas tenang dari Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukkannya sudah tertidur nyenyak. Chanyeol bangun dan membuka kaki Baekhyun dilihatnya darah yang mulai mengering disekitar vaginanya juga di seprei. Chanyeol meneteskan air mata begitu bahagia karna Baekhyun mau memberikan keperawanannya untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencari sesuatu yang dapat meredakan sakit Baekhyun dan untuk menghilangkan darah dibagian vagina gadisnya. Setelah selesai membereskan kekacauan itu Chanyeol kembali berbaring disamping Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk kedunia mimpi dan memeluk kekasihnya juga menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"aku mencintaimu Baekki"

 **TeBeCe**

Uuuuuhhhh aaaaaaahhhh tarik napaaaaaaaassss akhirnya nyampek tbc juga.

Gila serius itu yoda. Mereka baru pacaran bentar aja udah ena ena aja. Gimana enggak ena orang kalo udah nyatu gak bisa keluar/ duh apaan sih wkwkwkwk

Ini ff pertama dan aku udah bikin rate yang M dan ini juga pertama kalinya nulis NC dan kringetan sejagung jagung. Serius beb ini aku pas nulis bolak balik ke kamar mandi loooh.

Gimana NC nya? Puas ato enggak?

Puas gak puas ya segini bisa ku guys...

Dichapter ini sengaja aku isi full dengan chanbaek momen karna hari ini spesial buat kesayanganku BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUN HAPPY BIRTHDAY 생일축하합니다 사랑하는 백현 오빠 생일축하합니다 HAPPY BIRTHDAY KESAYANGANKU DAN KESAYANGAN CHANYEOOOL

DAN

PAPIIIIIIIIIIIH KENAPA GAK UPLOAD FOTO DI IG?!SERIUS PIH INI ULTAH MAMIH LOOOO :'(

Siapa coba yang semalem nungguin updatannya papih? Wkwkwkwk kita sama guys. Aku sampek tidur jam 3 pagi dan gak ada notif si cy upload foto. Dan akhirnya kutunggu sampai siang masih gak ada.

Yaaah mungkin mereka berdua masih ena ena kali yaa,. Kan mereka lagi di myanmar tuuuh, jadi langsung istirahat dan pelukan berdua di kamar. Oke semoga papih ntar update yes. Duuuh nami kebanyakan bacot deh/ sorry guys..

Makasiiiiiiiiiiiih buanget sama yang udah sempetin jarinya buat ngetik di kotak review. Aku seneng meskipun dikit dan Cuma next kak. Tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Dan kalian adalah kesayanganku

Ini chapter paling panjang dari semua chapter. Gila giliran ada Ncnya aja dipanjangin tapi kalian senengkaaaan... otak yadong wkwkwk kata mamih sih "HENTAI"

Oke aku bakal lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya kalo ada yang review,. Kalo enggak aku stop sampek sini. Jadi yang pengen lanjut tolong riview ya chinguuu...

 **See U next chap pay pay**


	6. Chapter 5 Secret

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Seme : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joon Myun, Kris, Taemin, Key, Onew (Lee Jinki)

Uke : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Minsook, Zhang Yixing, Zi Tao

etc

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **SECRET**

Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tubuhnya tapi mata Baekhyun masih tidak ingin untuk terbuka sampai sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telinganya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuka kedua mata puppy menggemaskan itu. Dan benar saja benda kenyal basah tengah asik mengerjai kuping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendorong pelan kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh dari kupingnya dan melanjutkan untuk tidur. Sadar ada tangan yang mendorong dahinya, Chanyeol tau usaha untuk membangunkan kekasihnya telah berhasil dan sudut bibirnya terangkat senang.

"akhinya kau bangun hmm? Baekki-a bagaimana mimpimu semalam?" Chanyeol kembali memeluk perut Baekhyun yang sudah hampir memejamkan kembali matanya. "hey ayo bangun pemalas" sambil mencubit hidung bangir Baekhyun agar tidak kembali tidur.

"aku masih ngantuk Yeolli~~~" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"eeeiiiii aku tau sayang kau pasti lelah, benar kan?"

"hn" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"kenapa bisa sampai lelah, apa yang kau lakukan memangnya?"

"maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh menghadap ke wajah Chanyeol dengan mata memicing menuntut jawaban.

"seharusnya aku yang lelah Baek, aku yang bekerja semalam dan kau hanya mendesah, menjerit, dan – " Baekhyun membekap mulut Chanyeol. Sungguh pembicaraan macam apa pagi ini? Oh ingatlah Baek bahwa kekasihmu sebenarnya sangat mesum jika bersamamu.

"haruskah kau membicarakan itu sepagi ini?"

"kenapa, itukan memang benar. Tidak ada yang salah bukan?"

"huuuh. Dasar _pervert._ Kenapa aku punya kekasih mesum sepertimu?"

Bukannya marah Chanyeol justru senang mendengarnya dan tak henti hentinya tertawa membuat Baekhyun heran dan sedikit kesal dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya memunggungi Chanyeol yang masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Baehyun.

"Ayo bangun sayang, aku lapar dan menginginkan sarapan pagi hasil buatan kekasihku. Kau tau aku kehabisan banyak energi akibat bekerja semalam. Sangat" benar Chanyeol memang mudah lapar terlebih semalam sudah menghabiskan tenaganya.

Mendengar keluhan kekasihnya yang terdengar manja membuat Baekhyun memerah mengingat kegiatan semalam. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dengan yakinnya menyerahkan kesuciannya untuk Chanyeol padahal mereka baru pacaran seminggu. Hanya rasa yakin yang membuat Baekhyun melakukannya.

Baekhyun yang memang seorang wanita dengan hati yang lembut tidak akan tega melihat orang kelaparan apalagi memasang wajah memelas seperti itu dan terlebih itu kekasihnya. Tapi apa itu tadi? Bekerja semalam? Oh Tuhan kekasih Baekhyun benar-benar mudah sekali membuat gadisnya memerah.

"hn. Singkirkan dulu tanganmu itu dan biarkan aku bangun"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan Baekhyun mulai duduk. Baekhyun tidak ingat bahwa dia masih dalam keaadaan tanpa sehelai benang dan selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya kini jatuh sampai kepangkuannya dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas. Punggung mulus dan putih milik Baekhyun menjadi pemandangan pagi yang cerah bagi Park Chanyeol.

"apa kau memang berniat menggodaku pagi ini Baek?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun dari belakang dengan senyum menggoda. Sadar apa yang terjadi Baekhyun segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memukul tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar sempurna diperutnya dengan dagu yang berada di pundak Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh apalagi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memerah karna malu.

"ayolah Baek kau tidak perlu malu, aku sudah melihat semua"

"Chanyeol..!"

"tubuhmu begitu indah"

"Cukup Chanyeol"

"dan aku menyukainya"

"kalau kau tidak mau diam jangan harap aku mau kau sentuh" Baekhyun benar-benar malu dan tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja membuat Baekhyun memerah seperti itu.

"jadi..."

"Hmmm?"

"hn. Tidak" Chanyeol menyeringai _Jadi secara tidak langsung kau menerima untuk kusentuh lagi sayang?_.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan melingkarkan selimut ditubuhnya dan untung saja Chanyeol sudah memakai boxer semalam sebelum tidur dan tidak harus membuat masalah lagi pagi ini. Namun ketika akan melangkah tiba-tiba Baekhyun meringis dan semua itu tidak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Baek apa masih sakit?"

"YAAAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Oke maafkan aku sayang. Semalam aku rasa cukup pelan. Ya, di awal tapi sungguh aku sudah mengobatinya semalam Baek." Baekhyun tidak tau dengan semangat Chanyeol semalam akan berakibat seperti ini. Setau Baekhyun itu hanya akan sakit diawal dan ketika bangun akan sembuh, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengabaikan bantuan Chanyeol karna sungguh dia masih marah dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dikamar mandi selama hampir tiga puluh menit dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Khawatir jika Baekhyu masih marah, oh tidak bukan itu yang diharapkan Chanyeol untuk pagi hari pertama untuk keduanya. Namun saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak marah, terlihat tidak adanya raut muka marah seperti tadi justru terlihat senyumnya yang mengarah pada Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membersihkan diri dengan memberikan handuk untuknya.

' _Aaahh syukurlah. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah membaik_ '

e)(o

Baekhyun didapur sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya membuat _Gaeran Toast-U_ untuknya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaika kegiatanmandinya kini sudah duduk di meja makan dengan pakaian yang digunakan semalam.

"kau butuh bantuan Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah terlihat rapi dan tentu saja sangat tampan. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengalami pagi dengan seseorang dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah Chanyeol pria yang dicintainya. Dan ini suatu kebahagiaan yang diharapkannya tidak akan berakhir.

"tidak. Aku sudah selesai. Kau ingin kopi atau teh?" tanya Baekyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"kopi dengan gula yang sedikit"

"baiklah"

Mereka duduk dimeja makan berdampingan, makan dalam suasana yang cukup tenang tidak banyak pembicaraan. Selasai makan Baekhyun membersihkan bekas makan mereka dengan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di meja makan menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Baek kau ada rencana hari ini?"

"Ya nanti siang dengan Taemin. Kau sendiri?" jawabnyamasih dengan kegiatan mencuci piring.

"dengan Taemin? Untuk apa?"

"aku dan Taemin akan berkenalan dengan calon girlgrup baru yang akan debut tahun depan Yeol"

"kenapa dengan Taemin?" pertanyaan yang menuntut dengan nada suara bak seseorang yang sedang cemburu mendengar kekasihnya akan bersama dengan pria lain.

"karna aku dan Taemin diberi tanggungjawab untuk melatih mereka" dan hanya dijawab santai.

"Aaaah baiklah"

"kau cemburu?" Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan cuci piringnya kini menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri didepannya sambil melingkarkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda karnameliat adanya nada cemburu dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak selama dia tidak mengganggu" melihat senyum Baekhyun membuatnya mengalikan perhatiannya pada ponselnya – lagi.

"tentu saja tidak Yeol. Aku dan Taemin sudah seperti aku dan Jongin asal kau tau"

"aku benar-benar iri dengan si hitam itu. Andai aku lebih dulu mengenalmu dan dekat dengamu pasti kita akan menjadi kekasih sejak dulu"

"sudahlah. Bukankah sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih tanpa kau harus seperti Jongin?"

"ya kau benar dan aku lebih beruntung darinya" tersenyum menang dengan mentoel hidung bangir kekasihnya.

Mereka duduk di sofa di ruang tamu yang juga tempat untuk bersantai, terdiam dan memperhatikan tv didepan mereka dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun ragu untuk menanyakan apa yang ada di kepalanya sejak saat sarapan tadi. Lama dengan pikiran iya dan tidak akhirnya Chanyeol buka mulut.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu.

"hmmm. Ada apa Yeol?" Baekhyun masih memfokuskan matanya pada tv dengan tayangan yang disukainya jadi tidak begitu memperhatikan suara Chanyeolyang ragu.

"eehhhmmm apa...apa Jongin tau?"

"Tau apa? Bicaralah yang jelas" masih menatap TV.

"apa...apa Jongin tau hubungan kita?"

"belum. Aku belum bertemu Jongin sejak kita jadian seminggun ini karna terlalu sibuk. Aku akan memberi tahunya saat kami bertemu" jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Baek...bisakah hubungan kita hanya kita saja yang tau? Tidak dengan Jongin dan lainnya. Cukup kita berdua saja. Kau tau sendiri Jongin sangat protektif terhadapmu dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan semua perilakunya terhadapmu dan aku membenci hal itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin terhadapku jika tau kau sudah menjadi kekasihku. Yang jelas itu pasti buruk dan aku harap kau tidak keberatan Baek." Chanyeol menjeda perkataannnya sebentar melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Dan melanjutkan lagi setelah melihatnya tidak ada wajah marah. "Dan selain itu aku hanya berusaha agar agensi tidak sampai tau soal ini. Kau tau sendiri bukan aku memiliki kontrak dengan agensi yang melarangku untuk tidak berpacaran. Tidak hanya aku tapi Sehun, Jongin dan juga Jongdae"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulut itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Chanyeol tidak percaya akan secepat dan segampang itu untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun tanpa ada protes dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya sambil berterima kasih yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun namun senyum itu hilang setelahnya.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Ya, aku tahu Yeol dengan kontrak kalian

Dan aku mengerti keadaanmu sebagai idol papan atas

Tapi kau salah...

Salah dengan pemikiranmu tentang Jongin

Aku sangat menyayangi Jongin bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Semenjak aku masuk SHS hanya Jongin yang mau menjadi temanku, menerima sikap tidak peduliku terhadap sekitarku dan berkat Jonginlah aku menghilangkan sikap buruk itu. Dan temanku bertambah berkat Jongin. Tidak hanya Jongin tapi keluarganya pun sangat baik dan peduli kepadaku. Dan ketika aku mengalami masa yang sangat sulit ketika eomma dan appa harus meninggalkanku untuk selamanya hanya Jongin dan keluarganya yang mampu menguatkanku, berada disisiku. Dan aku sadar semenjak itu Jongin bersikap layaknya saudara yang tidak ingin ada yang menyakitiku. Dan sikap protektif Jongin yang dilihat Chanyeol semua itu karna Jongin yang tau tentang perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Namun dengan ketenaran Chanyeol tentu Jongin takut aku akan tersakiti dan aku tau itu sangat dibencinya. Memang pernah aku melihat Jongin yang menatap seperti membenci Chanyeol ketika dulu Chanyeol mengajakku berbicara lalu mulai menggodaku.

Dan aku tau tentang kontrak itu. Semua isi perjanjian grup xoxo aku mengetahuinya karna Jongin yang selalu memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku tentang xoxo. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang disembunyikan dariku. Dan meskipun aku memberitahu Jongin tentang hubunganku aku tidak perlu khawatir jika Jongin akan membocorkannya ketika aku memintanya. Dan memang ini resiko ku yang menjalin kasih dengan idol yang sedang melambung tinggi. Digilai oleh para gadis yang kapan saja bisa menyerangku jika tau idolanya menjalin kasih dengan orang sepertiku. Sedangkan aku hanya karyawan yang bekerja di agensi yang sama dengannya. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi Chanyeol dan xoxo. Aku tidak ingin jadi penghancur bagi mereka jadi aku harus bisa menerima resiko ini. Berpura-pura tidak ada hubungan spesial antara aku dan Chanyeol. Hanya sebatas saling kenal dan rekan kerja. Menjaga jarak dengannya ketika ada orang lain. Menjalin kasih yang tidak sama dengan orang-orang diluaran sana yang bebas berlovey dovey tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Aku bisa menjalani ini dan hanya cukup menunggu waktu dimana aku dan Chanyeol akan menunjukkan hubungan kami meskipun itu aku tak tau kapan. Dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Jongin tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, aku sudah berjanji pada kekasihku dan aku tidak ingin dia kecewa. Selain itu aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jongin dan akan menyakitinya jika aku tidak sempat menemuinya tapi ada waktu untuk berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

 **Baekhyun POV END**

Chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm nya dan memulai jadwalnya dengan para member juga staff yang akan menyiapkan konser penutup untuk xoxo di Seoul minggu depan. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang akan menemui Taemin hari ini sesuai janji mereka dengan calon girlgrup yang akan dilatih mereka untuk dance juga vocal.

Ingat. Baekhyun memiliki suara yang indah dan mampu untuk melatih vocal walaupun Baekhyun mengutamakan sebagai seorang komposer.

"Baek kau nanti pulang jam berapa? Biar aku jemput"

"Tidak perlu Yeolli, aku membawa mobil sendiri dan kau cukup fokus dengan konsermu untuk minggu depan" Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memakaikan jaketnya setelah bingung mencari keberadaan jaket yang tertinggal di ruang studio Baekhyun dan tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai "Ah dan jangan lupa untuk memikirkan lirik untuk bagian rapp mu, meski begitu jangan lupakan project barumu" Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang. Kekasihnya memang terkenal dengan cara kerja yang sangat profesional ini. "Oke boss siap laksanakan" kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya di samping dahinya.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai kedepan pintu dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Jadwal Baekhyun masih nanti jadi dia tidak pergi bersama dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berdiri dan ketika akan membuka knop pintu tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Yeol, ada yang tertinggal?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memegang kedua wajah mungil itu.

"Baek boleh aku bertanya? Mungkin ini kurang sopan tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja Yeol"

"Hmmmm...apa...hhmmm...kau sedang dalam...masa su-subur Baek?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya "Aku harap kau tidak marah. Sungguh Baek kau ti-tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau tidak mau" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat, takut kalau kekasihnya akan marah dengan pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak dalam masa subur Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum "Aku tidak akan hamil" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau marah dengan pertanyaanku?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih tersenyum membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mendekapnya. Mencium keningnya dan mengecup bibir cherrynya. Setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke studio nya untuk menyicil pekerjaannya yang lain sebelum jadwal bertemunya dengan Taemin. Studio adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk Baekhyun, terutama untuk menghilangkan stress dan segala sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Disitu dia akan sangat tenang dan banyak ide yang muncul untuk setiap karyanya.

ooo

oo

o

Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae sedang istirahat setelah melakukan latihan berjam-jam untuk konser penutup mereka minggu depan. Keringat membasahi wajah ke empatnya dan terlihat dari mereka semua yang membuka mulutnya hanya untuk mengambil seluruh oksigen di ruangan itu. Jongdae berbaring telentang dengan kepala yang berada di paha Sehun yang sedang menyelonjorkan kakinya sedangkan Chanyeol disamping Sehun bersender pada dinding dengan mata sedikit tertutup juga Jongin yang mulai ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jongdae.

Jinki manager xoxo menghampiri mereka dengan kantong plastik berisi air mineral. Menyodorkan untuk keempat nya dan menarik kursi kayu untuk didudukinya.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras dan tinggal beberapa kali lagi untuk latihannya. Setelah itu kalian akan mencoba di panggung 2 hari sebelum konser. Jaga kesehatan kalian, aku akan membelikan vitamin untuk kalian" mereka hanya mengangguk dan tak ada yang melihat ke arah manager mereka tapi mendengarkan dengan baik dan menyimpannya dalam otak masing-masing."Dan gunakan waktu istirahat kalian dengan benar-benar istirahat. Jongdae-ya jangan tidur terlalu malam ketika kau benar-benar mendapat istirahat, jadi segeralah tidur karna suaramu membuat ku sulit tidur bodoh"

"Aku hanya berlatih hyung" jawabnya dengan malas.

"Aku tahu tapi kau harus istirahat"

"Ya baiklah"

"Dan kalian berdua Jongin Sehun apa kalian akan terus bermain lalu saling memaki hanya karna sebuah game? sampai aku melihat kalian terus bermain game sampai malam aku akan mengambil game kalian dan menyita ponsel kalian. MENGERTI?!"

"Yak Hyung! kenapa harus mengambil dan menyita? Tenang saja aku akan fokus pada latihan untuk konser dan istirahatku" protes Jongin.

"Ya itu benar hyung. Jangan lakukan hal menakutkan itu" Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika game dan ponselnya diambil dan disita.

"Kalau begitu kurangi main-main kalian dan lebih baik manfaatkan untuk berlatih vocal kalian" keduanya hanya mengangguk kompak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kena marah dari gurunya. "Dan kau Chanyeol. Kemana kau semalam? kenapa tidak ada di dorm bersama member yang lain?"

tidak hanya Jinki yang menatap curiga kearah Chanyeol tapi juga Jongdae, Sehun dan Jongin karna semalam Chanyeol tidak pulang ke dorm juga tidak memberi kabar. Chanyeol yang ditatap 4 serigala yang hendak menerkamnya itu tidak merasa takut namun bingung mencari alasan. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengatakan kalau semalam baru bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan tidur bersama. Bisa jadi Chanyeol pulang dengan tubuh terpisah.

"A-aku tidur dirumah orangtua ku hyung. ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus dan aku memutuskan tidur di rumah. Maaf tidak memberi kabar kalian. Aku terlalu lelah dan melupakannya" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah yang meyakinkan sehingga ke empat orang lainnya percaya.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan kau ulangi. Kalau memang pulang beritahu yang lain kau mengerti?"

"Ya hyung"

"Setelah ini kalian bisa pulang. Dan Jongdae ikutlah denganku"

"Aku? Kemana hyung?"

"Kau akan berpartisipasi untuk mengisi OST di drama baru yang dimainkan Do Kyungsoo" jelas Jinki. Mendengar itu tidak hanya Jongdae yang kaget tapi Jonginlah yang lebih heboh dan langsung duduk.

"Waaaaah hyung kau beruntung sekali bisa satu drama dengan Kyungsoo. Aku iri padamu" duduk dengan menekuk kepalanya karna rasa irinya. Jongin memang fansnya Kyungsoo. Mereka satu agensi tapi hampir tidak pernah bertemu. Kalaupun bertemu itu hanya Jongin yang akan menyapa dan dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa suara.

"Yak! Aku menyanyi bukan berakting Kim Jongin jadi mana mungkin aku bisa dengan Do Kyungsoo"

"Setidaknya suaramu berada di drama Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin masih dengan suara lesu.

"Kalau kau ingin seperti Jongdae maka berlatihlah lebih keras Kim Jongin" tutur Jinki.

Jongin hanya berdecak sebal mendengar kata-kata Jinki. Dia hanya mahir sebagai dancer buka sebagai vokalis. Jongdae keluar mengikuti Jinki untuk membahas lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu aku akan menemui Baekhyun dan mungkin akan pulang malam" kata Chanyeol. Ya dia akan memulai membuat lirik. Karna Baekhyun sudah memberikan alarmnya tadi pagi.

"Apa untuk project itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja"

"Aku akan menemui Luhan noona dulu jadi kau pulanglah sendiri" kata Sehun pada Jongin. Karna tadi saat berangkat ke agensi Jongin ikut dalam mobil Sehun.

"Tapi hyung tadi Taemin bilang dia dan Baekhyun ada urusan dengan calon girlgrup yang akan debut tahun depan. Itu sebabnya tadi Taemin tidak datang pada latihan kali ini" kata Jongin yang tau jadwal temannya itu.

"Ya aku tahu dan aku akan menunggu Baekhyun. Ada yang harus kubahas dengannya"

Jongin hanya diam saja. ketika Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan keluar ruangan Sehun pun bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol keluar ruangan dan hanya menyisakan Jongin seorang diri.

Jika Baekhyun akan menghilangkan stress dan berbagai pikiran tidak nyaman dengan berada di studio berkutik dengan musik maka Jongin akan berada di depan cermin yang menampilkan sosok dirinya dan bergerak sesuai irama musik yang di mainkan. Dengan menari dia akan lebih tenang dan kelelahan yang membuatnya cepat tidur. Dan itu yang dilakukannya sekarang ketika semua membernya punya kesibukan sendiri.

ooo

oo

o

Taemin dan Baekhyun berada di lantai dua gedung agensi JM Ent lebih tepatnya diruangan para trainee. Di depan mereka ada empat gadis cantik yang bisa dipastikan akan debut tahun depan. Meraka sudah lama menjalankan masa traineenya. Dan suho sajangnim memutuskan untuk mendebutkan mereka tahun depan karna dirasa skill bernyanyi dan menari sudah baik.

Baekhyun dan Taemin masing-masing memegang kertas berisikan data pribadi ke-4 gadis itu. Dengan kemampuan yang masing-masing dimiliki mereka. Sejak Baekhyun dan Taemin masuk ke ruang llatihan, mereka berempat sudah disana dan sepertinya habis latihan melihat wajah lelah mereka.

"Apa kalian baru saja latihan?" tanya Taemin dan dijawab serempak dengan semangat."Ouuuh manisnya" lanjut Taemin membuat Baekhyun bergidik jijik sedangkan ke empat gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri kemudian membungkuk membuat keempat gadis itu membungkuk semakin rendah karna tidak enak dengan sikap sopan Baekhyun namun senang melihatnya. "Dan ini Taemin rekan kerjaku". Taemin melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran dibibirnya sambil menyapa "Hay".

Baekhyun dan Taemin duduk didepan ke empat gadis itu. Mengamati satu-satu dan beralih dengan lembaran kertas yang dipegang masing-masing.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri?" kata Taemin. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" _Annyeong haseyo Kim Jisoo imnida_ " gadis dengan rambut hitam legam yang panjang sepunggung dengan wajah manis dan senyum yang memperlihatkan ketenangan dengan mata yang indah. Baekhyun melihat data mereka. Pantas saja dia sebagai visual dalam grup ini karna dia sangat cantik.

" _Annyeong haseyo Kang Seulgi imnida_ " berbeda dengan Jisoo, gadis kedua ini yang bernama Kang Seulgi memang cantik dan mata gadis itu hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun. Rambutnya sebahu agak panjang sedikit berwarna coklat.

"Dancer and vocal?"

"Ya Baekhyunssi"

"Seulgi sebagai dancer juga vocal. Tapi Lisa lah main dancernya. Seulgi memiliki suara yang bagus dan dance nya juga bagus" jawab gadis dengan yang memiliki senyum paling lebar diantara mereka.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Taemin.

"Aku Wendy. Aku berada pada posisi sebagai main vocal" Wendy gadis yang memiliki senyum lebar tadi sepertinya gadis yang menyenangkan melihat aktifnya dia berbicara dan senyumnya yang menunjukkan senyum persahabatan.

"Jadi kau Lisa? Main dancer nya?" tanya Taemin pada gadis berponi yang memiliki mata bulat dan wajah imut.

" _Ne. Annyeong haseyo Lisa imnida_ "

"Baiklah kurasa perkenalan sudah cukup. Kalian mungkin tau kalau Baekhyunssi sebenarnya bukan guru vocal. Tapi dia memiliki kemampuan dalam olah vocal dan selain itu karna nanti lagu debut kalian adalah ciptaan Baekhyunssi jadi Suho sajangnim menyerahkan ini kepada kami" Taemin memberikan penjelasan dan diangguki ke empatnya.

Taemin dan Baekhyun memberikan banyak penjelasan yang harus dan akan dilakukan mereka. Bersikap tegas namun santai itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Taemin. Tidak menampilkan kesan seorang yang galak namun tetap dihargai.

ooo

oo

o

"YAA! KALIAN DIMANA?!"

" _YAA..JANGAN BETERIAK BODOH!_ " teriakan dibalas dengan teriakan mungkin itulah yang dilakukan antara penelpon dan penerima melalui saluran telepon itu. Berteriak tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. 'Masa bodoh' mungkin itu baginya.

"Eoh! Lihat bahkan kau sendiri juga berteriak. Dan apa itu tadi? BODOH?"

" _Sudahlah. Kami sudah selesai dan akan menyusulmu jadi diamlah cerewet_ " tanpa menjawab suara diseberang sana Luhan – gadis yang pertama berteriak – langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Luhan gadis china itu sedang duduk sendirian di cafe agensi dengan minuman favorit dengan wajah kusut menahan amarah. Pasalnya Luhan sudah dari waktu jam makan siang dimulai dan sampai sekarang waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis tapi dua sahabatnya itu masih tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal mereka sudah berjanji. Jika bukan sahabatnya dan sudah berjanji mungkin Luhan akan meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah menutup telepon tadi tidak lama kemudian dua kursi di sekitar Luhan sudah di isi dengan dua pantat yang datang dengan wajah tanpa salah.

"Seharusnya aku tinggalkan saja kalian. Dan tidak perlu menunggu. Kalian menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan. Masih kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini Lu?" tanya Baekhyun sengaja menggoda yang sedang marah.

"Aku bukan penghianat yang mengingkari janjinya, kalian harus tau itu!"

"Ya ya ya terserahlah. Baekhyunna pesanlah makanan seperti biasa" mendengar omelan kedua gadis dihadapannya membuat Taemin harus menghentikan mereka.

"Hn."

Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan penuh dengan makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Tidak banyak yang bicara mengingat waktu mereka tinggal 15 menit sebelum kembali bekerja. Dan saat itulah ada pergerakan asing yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun tepat di depan Luhan. Pria albino yang entah datang dari mana kini duduk bersama Baekhyun, Taemin dan Luhan.

"Baek noona aku boleh bergabungkan?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum tampan luar biasa kepada Baekhyun. Melihat itu membuat Luhan menunjukkan senyum remeh karna kedatangan Sehun.

"Hey bocah kenapa kau tidak dengan membermu?" tanya Luhan sinis. Namun yang diajak bicara tidak merespon dan terus menatap Baekhyun.

"Bolehkan Baekhyun noona?"

"Eoh! Kau bahkan mengabaikan orang yang lebih tua darimu?" kembali Luhan bersuara dengan jengkel. Sehun memejamkan mata sebentar dan mengambil napas pelan kemudian mengeluarkan.

"Noona aku sedang bicara dengan Baekhyun noona dan kau selalu memotong pembicaraan kami bukankah itu lebih tidak sopan dan aku meminta pada Baekhyun noona bukan padamu" satu tarikan nafas dengan kalimat panjang yang sehun lontarkan untuk Luhan dan menyulut kemaran gadis rusa.

"MWO?! Hwaaa _jinjja_ bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan" Luhan mengipasi wajahnya yang kesal dengan tangan nya sambil mengoceh entah apa yang dikatakannya.

Mereka berdua entah mengapa selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu. Walaupun tidak ada yang salah tapi selalu saja akan berawal dengan pertengkaran. Entah dimulai dari Sehun atau Luhan. Semua berawal saat Sehun suka sekali mendatangi Luhan dan mengganggunya. Awalnya Luhan tidak masalah karna dianggapnya Sehun ingin mengenal stylish nya. Namun lama-lama tingkah Sehun membuat Luhan tidak sabar dan sering marah dengan anak itu.

Baekhyun tau semua yang terjadi pada Luhan. Kekesalannya pada Sehun dan tidak sukanya Luhan atas keputusan dari Key yang menunjuk Luhan sebagai stylish Sehun. Dulu sebenarnya Luhan mengurusi semua member xoxo namun dengan adanya stylish baru maka diputuskan untuk mengurus satu orang. Luhan tidak tau mengapa Key memberikan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak berani membantahnya. Luhan mencurahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan disisi lain Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang bersama Sehun dan Jongin tau jika keputusan yang dibuat Key adalah permintaan Sehun sendiri dan hanya Sehun, Key dan member xoxo yang tau. Dan mulai saat itu Baekhyun juga tau dan sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya pada Luhan karna Sehun yang melarangnya.

"Sudahlah kalian ini kenapa ribut? Sehun kau bisa bergabung dengan kami jika kau mau"

"Yaa Byun Baekhyun?!" Teriak Luhan kembali yang diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Waktu makan siang kita hampir habis. Cepatlah makan. Kalian membuatku semakin pusing saja" kembali Taemin menengahi pertengkaran yang tak berujung itu.

"Ya, kau benar Taeminna" jawab Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Noona memangnya ada apa? Kalian berdua bukankah baru saja bertemu dengan calon girlgrup tapi kenapa tampang kalian lesu begitu?"

"Sehun bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Dia pasti menstalk dirimu Baek" kata Luhan yang selalu nethink pada sosok si albino.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tau dari Jongin yang mengatakannya"

"Ah dimana dia Sehun? Kenapa tidak bersamamu?"

"Tadi setelah latihan Jongdae hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan aku keluar dulu. Sepetinya Jongin masih di ruang latihan"

"Benarkah? Dasar anak itu. Kenapa tidak makan dulu baru pergi" cerocoh Taemin dengan kesal.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak melihat Taemin dan Jongin pergi keluar bersama-sama karna jadwal berbeda mereka.

"Ya, aku dan Jongin ada janji untuk mengunjungi sebuah club dancer setelah ini. Dan harusnya anak itu makan dulu bukannya tetap berlatih. Dasar bodoh"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya meniggalkan makanannya yang belum habis dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang lain. Tidak menunggu waktu yang lama Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan paper bag kecil ditangannya.

"Taemin tolong berikan pada Jongin dan paksa dia untuk memakannya atau aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan"

"O-oh ya Baek...tentu saja" Taemin menjawab sedikit terbata melihat wajah Baekhyun yang murka akibat ulah Jongin yang sebenarnya bukan seutuhnya salah Jongin "Baiklah waktu istirahat habis" lanjut Taemin dan berdiri. Luhan mengangkat tangannya melihat arloji dan benar saja itu bahkan melebihi waktu makan siang

.

Luhan menyambar tasnya dan mengikuti Taemin "Oh tidak aku harus segera pulang".

"Kenapa Lu kau akan langsung pulang? Apa Zhoumi oppa masih di apartemenmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan buru-buru.

"Ya Baek lusa dia baru kembali ke Tiongkok. Mainlah biar kukenalkan dia padamu. Aku harus segera pulang karna aku punya janji untuk mengajak gege jalan-jalan"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Lu tapi sepertinya lain kali saja"

"Tak apa Baek. Dia akan ke korea lagi untuk mengunjungi ku"

' _Siapa lelaki yang dibicarakan mereka?apa itu...tidak tidak aku yakin dia bukan kekasih Luhan'_ Sehun berjalan di belakang kedua gadis itu masih dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang lelaki yang dibicarakan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun kau ada jadwal latihan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadarkan lelaki albino itu dari pikirannya.

"Tidak. Aaah Luhan noona kau tidak membawa mobil bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian aku juga akan pulang ke dorm. Bukankah kita searah?" tawaran yang direncanakan. Bukankah begitu Oh Sehun? Dan Baekhyun sudah bisa menduganya.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Bukankah begitu Lu?"

Mendengar tawaran Sehun yang lumayan karna Luhan memang sedang buru-buru dan akan lama jika naik bis. Ditambah dengan omongan Baekhyun membuat Luhan tidak bisa menolak "Haiiiiss. Kau akan langsung mengantarku pulang kan bocah?"

"Tentu saja. memang kau berharap akan ku bawa kemana memangnya?"

"Sudahlah sana kalian pulang. Dan baik-baiklah di jalan jangan selalu bertengkar"

Luhan menggerutu kesal sebenarnya Baekhyun berada dipihak siapa sih? Dia atau bocah albino menyebalkan ini? Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum senang dan memberi gestur kepada Baekhyun sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Sehun dan Luhan berpisah arah dengan Baekhyun. Baru beberapa langkah Sehun kembali berbalik dan memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun noona!"

Baekhyun menoleh karna namanya dipanggil "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Chanyeol hyung menunggumu di studio dari tadi untuk project kalian. Mian aku lupa memberitahu"

"Oh sial" desis Baekhyun "Trimakasih sudah memberitahu sehunna. Hati-hati dijalan kalian"

Dan Baekhyun yang rencananya akan ke klinik sebentar mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan cepat menuju studio.

ooo

oo

o

Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Luhan dan setelahnya dia masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kukira kalian menggunakan mobil khusus xoxo tapi kenapa aku sering melihat kalian membawa mobil sendiri akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kami memiliki jadwal yang berbeda jadi aku dan Chanyeol hyung membawa mobil sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Emmm. Jongdae hyung mengisi OST dari drama Kyungsoo jadi dia mulai sibuk rekaman dan Jongin ada urusan dengan Taemin Hyung" sehun berbicara menanggapi Luhan dengan pandangan yang masih fokus di depan.

"Kurasa hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal padat ternyata Jongdae dan Jongin juga. Dan hanya kau yang menganggur setelah latihan" jelas itu sebuah ejekan yang disengaja Luhan untuk menjatuhkan Sehun.

"Kau pasti meremehkanku bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" dan Luhan berbohong. Terlihat dari dia yang menjawab dengan menahan tawa.

"Noona apa kau akan menawariku untuk mampir ke apartemenmu nanti?"

"Eh...Ke-kenapa?" dan kenapa kau terbata-bata Luhan?.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja"

Luhan berpikir sejenak dan entah pikiran itu datang darimana "Ekhm jika kau mau kau boleh mampir" Luhan tidak tau jika Sehun sedang menyeringai mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Aku sangat ingin noona tapi aku nanti sore akan ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Jadi mian aku tak bisa. Aku memiliki jadwal padat sampai malam"

"YAAK! OH SEHUUUN!"

ooo

oo

o

Jongin telentang di ruang latihan dengan nafas yang memburu seperti orang yang barlari berkilo-kilo meter dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Pintu terbuka dan ada langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Jongin tidak pikir panjang dan tidak peduli siapa itu sampai ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan mengenai perutnya.

Jongin membuka matanya dan ternyata Taemin yang melakukannya "Bangunlah kawan"

"Apa ini?" Jongin mengambil paperbag dan membukanya. Sebuah kotak makan. Jongin melihat Taemin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu dari Baekhyun. Katanya kau harus memakannya atau kau akan dihajar dan dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Dasar anak itu" gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pasti mengkhawatirkannya. Taemin duduk disebelah Jongin yang sedang memakan semua makanan yang dibeli Baekhyun dan memfoto makanan serta mengambil selfie.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Akan kukirimkan pada Baekhyun. Dia pasti senang melihatnya"

"Dasar kalian benar-benar kekanakan" Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sembari mengirimkan foto itu pada Baekhyun.

"Jonginna bulan depan ada _Choreography Workshop Tour_ di LA dan aku sudah mendaftarkan diri. Itu acara yang keren dan aku sudah menantikan ini jauh-jauh hari. Kau mau ikut denganku? biar nanti kudaftarkan namamu. Aku memiliki kenalan seorang koreografer hebat namanya Kim Tae Woo. Dan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Bagaimana?" itu adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan dan tentu saja Jongin sangat ingin mengikuti acara tersebut.

"Aku sangat ingin tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa Taemin-ah. Aku harus melakukan latihan lagi untuk mempersiapkan comeback selanjutnya"

"Ini hanya seminggu dan kurasa kalian masih belum memiliki jadwal yang padat. Hey ingatlah aku juga berperan untuk comeback kalian. Jadi percayalah padaku ini tidak akan mengganggu jadwal mu" Taemin terus berusaha meyakinkan Jongin karna dia sangat ingin sahabatnya ikut dalam acara besar itu. Dan Taemin tau kalau Jongin pasti juga menginginkannya.

"Kau benar. Dan aku memang tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Nanti kutanyakan pada Jinki hyung."

"Segera beri kabar. Karna aku harus mendaftarkan namamu juga"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengecek ponselnya. Melihat balasan dari Baekhyun dengan emoticon lucu membuat lelaki tan itu tersenyum.

"Menggemaskan"

ooo

oo

o

Baekhyun masuk studio dan dia berharap didalam ada rekan kerja lainnya tapi sepertinya harapan itu tidak berpihak pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol didalam sendirian duduk didepan layar komputer dan terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya jika melihatnya yang tak memberikan respon dengan suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya. Tidak ada sapaan atau interupsi lainnya yang menunjukkan kehadirannya Baekhyun tetap diam. 1 menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih saja diam. _'Ada apa dengannya? Masa iya Chanyeol tidak tau aku?_ ' dan lihatlah lelaki dengan telinga lebarnya itu masih saja sibuk tanpa peduli dengan kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Ehkm...uhuks uhuks" Baekhyun sengaja berdehem dan pura-pura batuk hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih. Dan benar saja cara itu berhasil karna sekarang Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Heol ada apa dengan wajah itu. Kenapa seperti melihat hantu saja. Dan Chanyeol memberinya air mineral padahal yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak batuk dan tidak haus. Tapi wajah Chanyeol seperti memang tidak tau dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau datang Baek?" sambil melihat kesamping dan belakang seperti sedang mencari seseorang. "Kau sendiri?" lanjutnya masih bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku sendiri. Memang kau melihat ada yang lain" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Chanyeol yang sadar akan cara bicara Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencari tau apa yang salah.

"Aku pikir bukan kau yang datang tadi. Hehehe mian" jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tau itu aku?"

"Hm. Aku kira tadi Hanbin yang datang"

"Oh Chanyeol apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana tubuh lelaki dan tubuh perempuan?"

"Aku akan langsung tau jika kau tidak menggunakan pakaian seperti ini Baekki" Chanyeol menarik pelan hidung bangir Baekhyun gemas dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Dia perempuan tapi lihatlah pakaian yang digunakannya.

Baekhyun memang datang ke agensi dengan memakai kaos putih yang ditutup dengan hoodie hitam yang cukup kebesaran dengan bawahan Jeans gelap. Dan saat masuk ruangan tadi Baekhyun memang masih menggunakan hat hoodie nya dimana Baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti lelaki. Jadi wajar saja jika Chanyeol tidak tau jika itu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar akan penampilannya tersenyum malu karna betapa bodohnya dia bisa-bisa marah hanya karna Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendiskusikan lirik yang akan dimasukkan untuk lagu mereka. Chanyeol sudah membuat beberapa lirik lagu meskipun itu dadakan dilakukannya saat masuk ruangan tadi. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah melakukan pekerjaannya itu jauh-jauh hari. Mencoret ini itu untuk menentukan isi lirik lagu. Mereka bekerja dengan profesional. Meskipun disana hanya mereka berdua tapi jangan bermain-main dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dia akan mengesampingkan Chanyeol yang notabennya sebagai kekasih Baekhyun dan akan menyenangkan jika bisa berlovey dovey. Baekhyun tidak akan sungkan memarahi Chanyeol jika dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan tapi sampai sekarang halitu belum terjadi. Karna ini adalah kantor tempat dimana Baekhyun hanya akan berpacaran dengan pekerjaannya. Dan ingatlah ini bukan ruang pribadi mereka karna Hanbin atau Zico akan datang sewaktu-waktu.

Keduanya sibuk dengan layar komputer didepan mereka masing-masing sampai netra Chanyeol mengarah ke Baekhyun karna bunyi notifikasi pada ponselnya. Baekhyun melihat ada pesan masuk dan membuka isinya. Itu pesan dari Jongin. Baekhyun melihat pesan Jongin dan tertawa setelahnya.

"Siapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah Yeol jongin sungguh imut bukan" menunjukkan ponselnya dan meperlihatkan foto selfie Jongin dengan kotak makanan yang telah bersih.

"Ada apa dengan foto itu? Kenapa dia mengirim foto aneh padamu?"

"Aneh apanya. Ini sungguh lucu tau. Tadi aku membelikannya makan siang. Kau tau kenapa? Itu karna dia sering mengabaikan makan siangnya. Padahal Jongin akan pergi dengan Taemin dan dengan bodohnya dia meremehkan kesehatannya. Dasar Jongin" gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mengoceh dengan kebodohan Jongin yang suka mengabaikan makannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus mendengarkan Baekhyun yang mana membuat lelaki itu gusar dan ingin menutup mulut Baekhyun agar berhenti menghawatirkan Jongin. Hey aku tau kau sahabat Jongin tai sekarang kau sedang bersamaku Baek, kekasihmu.

"Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tentu saja Yeol".

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh mendengar jawaban Baekyun yang begitu jelas dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Chanyeol berdiri menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Berjalan keluar ruangan. Entahlah ruangan ini begitu sangat menyebalkan dan panas. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak tahan diruang ini. Melihat kekasihnya berdiri da berjalankearah pintu mebuat Baekhyun kebingungan dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" tidak ada jawaban namun Chanyeol berhenti untu mengambil nafas.

"Aku akan melanjutkan di dorm. Kau pulanglah" kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Ini masih sore dan kita juga belum lama dan bukankah masih ada yang harus dilakukan, apa kau ada jadwal selanjutnya Yeol?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu pada diri Chanyeol dengan perubahantiba-tiba itu. Nada dingin itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun kalut. Baekhyun terus berusaha menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak pulang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol berubah dingin.

"Haah. Baiklah. Tunggu disini. Nanti aku kembali" masih dengan nada dinginnya dantidak mau menoleh menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lemah. Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol sudah keluar, sebenarnya dia mendengar Baekhyun tapi rasa kesal masih menguasainya jadi dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan chanyeol? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Tapi apa?" Baekhyun merasa hatinya terohok dengan sikap Chanyeol. Terdiam duduk ditempat dengan berbagai pikiran.

Diperjalannya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Hanbin di basement, sebenarnya Hanbinlah yang melihat Chanyeol terlebih dulu dan menyapanya.

"Hai Chan"

"Oh hyung?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar sebentar hyung." Hanbin hanya menganguk mengerti. Mata besar milik Chanyeol menangkap sesuatu dan mencium bau yang menggiurkan "Hyung apa yang kau bawa dalam kantong hitam itu?" dan itu berasal dari Hanbin yang sedang membawa kantok kresek hitam.

"Ah tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku dan dia membuatkanku beberapa sandwich. Apa kau mau?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka meminta-minta hyung tapi kali ini saja aku akan memintanya padamu"

Hanbin tersenyum mendengar perkataan sombong Chanyel."Dasar kau...ini ambillah"

"Apa kau juga punya minuman didalamnya?"

"Hey kau ini punya banyak uang kenapa tidak kau beli sendiri. Kau terlihat seperti kelaparan. Apa aku benar?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku lupa dengan makan siangku dan aku tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja dalam keadaan perut kosong" bela Chanyeol. Padahal yang dikatakan Hanbin semuanya !.

"Itu berarti kau lapar bocah"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku kelaparan Hyung"

"Terserahlah. Ini ambil minumnya. Dan jaga kesehatanmu"

"Cih sok perhatian sekali kau" namun begitu tetap saja Chanyeol menerimanya tanpa terimakasih. Dan Hanbin melanjutkan jalannya masuk ke dalam agensi.

e)(o

Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu kini berada di ruangan sendirian masih dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol barusan. Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar karna dikiranya Chanyeollah yang datang. Tapi justru sunbaenya yang masuk.

"Hai Baek" sapa Hanbin.

"Ya oppa" jawab Baekhyun dengan lemah dan malas

"Kau mau sandwich? Masih ada sisa untukmu. Untung aku hanya memberikan satu pada Park sialan Chanyeol itu" mendengar nama Chanyeo disebut sontak membuat Baekhyun menghilangkan wajah lesunya dan mencari jawaban dari kata-kata sunbaenya itu.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?" tanya Baekyun dengan semangat.

"Di basement. Dia bilang mau cari udara segar padahal sedang cari makan"

"Cari makan?" Baekyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Dia melihat jam dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Belum saatnya makan malam. Kalaupun iya kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya?

"Emmm tadi dia meminta sandwich dan minuman padaku. Katanya dia lupa makan siang dan tidak bisa bekerja dalam keadaan perut lapar"

PLAAAKK!

Seperti mendapat tamparan yang keras dan menyakitkan. Baekhyun mengerti sekarang apa yang mebuat Chanyeol menjadi dingin begitu setelah dengan gamblangnya Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Jongin karna makan siangnya. Menelaah kembali dengan kejadian sebelumnya saat Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun sejak tadi. Apa itu berarti sejak waktu jam makan siang? Tentu saja kalau mendengar cerita Sehun yang keluar bersama dengan Chanyeol setelah latihan.

"Dan...dimana dia sekarang oppa?" tanya Baekhyun begitu lemah.

"Aku tidak tau dimana dia. Katanya mencari udara segar"

' _Apa Chanyeol akan kembali atau tidak? haruskah aku mencarinya atau menunggu saja disini? Bukankah tadi dia bilangakan kembali?_ ' Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol dan berharap lelaki itu segera datang.

Chanyeol kembali setelah satu jam dia pergi dan disana tidak hanya ada Baekhyun tapi juga ada Hanbin dan Zico. Baekhyun merasa lega setelah melihat Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah yang lebih terlihat hangat tidak sedingin tadi. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak akan tenang sebelum berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah kembali Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Berusaha mengambi perhatian Chanyeol.

"Ya, maaf aku terlalu lama"

"Aniyo. Duduklah" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tenang dan tidak menangis. Chanyeol masih bersikap dingin.

Zico datang atas permintaan Chanyeol dengan alasan membantunya padahal Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin terlihat canggung dihadapan Baekhyun setelah sadar akan sikap dinginnya yang datang begitu saja. mereka berempat sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan sesekali ada candaan yang dibuat Zico juga Chanyeol. Namun tak ada interaksi yang begitu berarti antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sampai waktu menunjukkan angka delapan malam. Mereka keluar dan sama-sama menuju Basement masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan pulang.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil dan memakai seat belt dan dengan gerakan cepat pintu samping bagian penumpang terbuka dan masuklah Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat kaget pasalnya tadi Chanyeol melihat sendiri kekasihnya masuk mobilnya tapi sekarang? Dia ada disebelahnya.

"Tuan Park bisakah kau antarkan aku ke apartemen ku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman memohon atau tepatnya menggoda?. Tidak ada jawaban"Kenapa diam?kau tidak mau ya?" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sedih membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah.

"Bukan begitu Baek. Aku mau mengantarmu hanya saja aku heran bukankah tadi kau sudah pulang"

"Mobilku sepertinya mogok dan aku harus buru-buru pulang. Jadi kau mau mengantarku pulang atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera memakai seat belt.

Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Tidak butuh banyak kata yang harus dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Cukup dengan mengandalkan mata puppynya dengan sedikit merajuk maka Chanyeol akan luluh seketika. Dan disinilah Chanyeol berada, di tempat Baekhyun lagi.

"Yeol aku lapar temani aku makan ya?" Baekhyun berkata penuh semangat.

"Hm"

"Tapi kau harus menunggu karna aku harus memasaknya dulu tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa aku akan menunggu" dan Baekhyun segera meluncur di dapur berkutik dengan bahan dan alat-alat disana.

Mungkin bukan masakan yang mewah. Baekhyun membuat pasta kimchi dengan bahan yang ada di lemari es. Membuat jus pisang kesukaan Chanyeol serta menyiapkan dessert yang lezat. Semua disiapkan Baekhyun diatas meja makan, ditata dengan api dan dengan sepenuh hati. Ada senyum dari sudut bibir gadis mungl itu. Berharap akan berjalan dengan baik. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di depan tv.

"Chanyeolli ayo makanannya sudah siap"

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Melihat makanan yang ada di meja makan. Terlihat menggiurkan dan sepertinya sangat lezat. Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun namun tidak langsung memakan makanannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan? Apa kau tak suka Yeol?"Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedih karna Chanyeo tidak segra menyentuh makanannya. Tidak. Chanyeol bukannya tidak suka justru rasanya ingin segera ada yang mengganggu otaknya namun dia tidak tau apa itu.

"Tidak Baek, bukan begitu hanya saja aku merasa...emmm...aneh"

"Makanlah, kau tidak akan keracunan tenang saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menyendokkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Membelalak dengan rasanya. Begitu lezat luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak tau jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar pandai memasak. Chanyeol menghabiska pastanya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambikan desert yang dibuatnya tadi. Sama seperti past, dessert itu lezat dan Chanyeol menghabiskannya. Dan terakhir jus pisang kesukaan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan heran darimana Baekhyun tau jika dia ska jus pisang.

Semua kegiatan makan Chanyeol dari suapan pertama sampai jus pisang yang tandas tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol idak sadar kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya dan hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan terus tersenyum.

"Aaah aku benar-benar kenyang Baek"Chanyeol engusap perutnya yang kekenyangan. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin mendekat ke Chanyeol dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu tidak mengerti.

"Jadi...apa aku dimaafkan Yeol?"

"Baek..."

"Apa aku sudah mendapat maafmu?"

"Maksudmu apa Baek kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"A-aku sungguh tidak tau Yeol jika kau belum makan siang dan menungguku di studio tadi. Padahal aku mendengar dari sehun tapi tidak peduli dan justru aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Jongin dan mengabaikanmu" Baekhyun masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menunduk. Tidak mau Chanyeol melihatnya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku baru sadar setelah Hanbin oppa mengatakannya tadi. Aku tidak suka jika orang yang kucintai berkata dingin dan mengacuhkanku. Hiks... tapi aku lebih tidak suka dengan diriku sendiri hiks...yang tidak memahami kekasihku. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu. Dan hanya ini yang terfikirkan. Membuat makanan hiks..hiks.. yang sederhana. Tapi sungguh aku membuatnya dengan cinta Yeol!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Dia bicara dengan sesenggukan.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menatap lekat wajah canti kekasihnya. Yang ditatap masih saja sesenggukan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hidung Baekhyun yang memerah akibat menangis. Tapi sakit melihat kekasihnya menangis karna dirinya. Karna sikap dinginnya. Dan Chanyeol membenci dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun menangis sedih bukan menangis bahagia.

Diusapnya lelehan dikedua pipi gembil gadisnya. Menangkup wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman paling tampan milik Park Chanyeol. Mengecup kedua mata puppy nya dan turun untuk mencium hidung memerahnya. Dan mencium dengan lembut bibir cherry milik gadisnya. Lama berada di atas bibir Baekhyun. Hanya menempel tidak ada lumatan. Karna Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tau kalau dia tidak marah dan sangat mencintainya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya meletakkan tangan Baekhyun agar mengalung pada lehernya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekki karna berkata dingin dan mengacukanmu. Aku sungguh sangat kekanakan dan aku jaji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi oke?"

"Jadi...aku mendapatkan maafmu?"

"Tentu saja. aku sudah melupakan masalah itu seja kembali dari luar"

"Tapi tadi kau masihtetap mendiamkanku Yeolli" rengek Baekhyun dengan menggemaskan.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya merasa canggung setelah bersikap tidak menyenangkan terhadapmu. Jadi apa akujuga mendapat maafmu?"

"Hm. Tentu saja"

"Tapi aku tidak punya sogokan seperti mu yang menyogoku dengan makanan lezatmu sayang. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang manis yang akan kuberikan"

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun tidak selembut saat menciumnya tad. Dia melumat dengan rakus seperti tidak melakukan setelah sekian lama. Ya Chanyeol selalu merindukan sentuhan bibir tipis itu. Menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Baekhyun yang juga senang dengan ciuman Chanyeol pun membalas dan mereka berdua saling melumat kasar penuh nikmat. Chanyeol melahap bibir Baekhyun seperti kelaparan mencoba mendorong lidahnya memasuki ruang dalam mulut Baekhyun. Berhasil, Chanyeol bertemu dengan lidah Baekhyun dan kedua lidah itupun saling membelit satu sama lain. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, meremasnya membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Gerakan yang berakibat fatal karna adik Chanyeol seperti sedang dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Mengeras hanya dengan gesekan dibalik kain tersebut. Chanyeol mengerang dan melepaskan pagutannya.

"Baek sepertinya ada yang sudah terbangun dan marah. Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk melunakkannya" Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Yeol? Siapa yang bangun dan marah? Disini hanya ada kita" oh Tuhan benar-benar gadisnya yang polos sekali.

Tidakkah kau paham maksud Chanyeol Baek. Chanyeol mengambil salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan pada gundukan yang mulai membesar. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia akan sulit ditaklukkan sayang jika tidak denganmu" kata Chanyeo dengan lidah yang menjilat bibirnya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tapi Yeol bagaimana itu bisa terbangun tadi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan Polos.

"Kau yang melakukkannya sayang"

"Aku? Kapan?" ya karna Baekhyun bergerak tanpa sadar.

"Saat kau bergerak tepat diatas penisku" Baekhyun merona mengetahui hal itu.

Chanyeol kembali meraih wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya bertubi-tubi dan kembali Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan melumat satu sama lain. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya memasukki kaos putih Baekhyun dan menyentuh seluruh badan Baekhyun mulai dari perut dan naik keatas sampai menyentuh dua gundukan yang sangat pas dengan tangannya. Meremas gundukan dibalik bra yang melindungi payudara sintal Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang dalam ciumannya dan memutuskan melepas pagutan lebih dulu. Meraup Oksigen karna kehabisan napas. Namun Chanyeol berpindah menyerang leher Baekhyun dan menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun lemah dengan itu.

Merasa adanya kesempatan Chanyeol menarik kain putih itu terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun juga bra biru laut yang ikut terlepas bersama. Terus meremas payudara Baekhyun tanpa henti, menyentuh puting yang sudah mengeras akibat tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang telah kehausan menyerbu payudara itu untuk menghisap nya. Bermain dengan puting Baekhyun dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Membuat Baekhyun semakin meracau dan meremas surai milik Chanyeol "Uuugghhh ehhmm Yeollhh aahh ja- mmmm jangan meng-menggigit ouuhhgg".

Mulut Chanyeol berada di salah satu payudara Baekhyun dan payudara satunya dimanjakan dengan tangan besar milik Chanyeol, memelintir putingnya, meremas dan mencubitnya pelan. Penis Chanyeol yang semakin mengeras dan berkedut sudah tidak tahan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkannya diatas meja makan. Baekhyun yang sudah lemas akan gairah hanya bisa pasrah dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Diturunkannya celana jeans Baekhyun juga celana dalamnya oleh Chanyeol. Dan dia juga melepaskan celana beserta boxernya. Mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan menaruhnya diatas pundak Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol berhadapan langsung dengan daging merah muda yang akan menjadi rumah untuk juniornya. Selalu merindukannya walau baru bertemu dan bercumbu dengannya kemarin malam. Tidak ingin membuang waktu Chanyeol melahap vagina Baekhyun.

"Aaakkkhh... ehhmm aahh" Baekhyun terus mendesah dan memejamkan matanya menikmati service dari lelaki tampan miliknya.

Chanyeol melumatnya, menjilatnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah, menjerit dan meracau memanggil Chanyeol. Mencari pegangan untuk dirinya dan akhirnya kembali Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan mengakibatkan mulut Chanyeol semakin dalam menyentuh vaginanya. Baekhyun menggelinjang dan Chanyeol tau apa yang akan terjadi. Baekhyun orgasme hanya dengan perlakuan mulut Chanyeol pada vaginanya. Tak ada kata jijik jika itu Baekhyun maka Chanyeol hanya terus menghisap vagina Baekhyun. Manis rasanya ketika Baekhyun sedang orgasme. Baekhyun yang baru saja orgasme kini begitu lemas dan meraup oksigen disekitarnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium kening Baekhyun kemudian mencium bibir cherry itu dengan lembut. Sungguh lembut. Baekhyun membalas perlakuan manis Chanyeol sama lembutnya. Sambil berciuman tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana mulai mengocok adiknya sebelum masuk kerumahnya. Dirasa cukup Chanyeol mengarahkan penis besarnya tepat didepan vagina Baekhyun. Menggesekkan kepala penisnya dengan lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang dan Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun kemudian menyentakkan dengan sekali sentak.

"Aaaarrrgghttt..." Membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan nya dan menjerit karna masih sama rasanya sangat sakitnya namun sangat nikmat secara bersamaan dengan penyatuan itu.

Ya lubangnya teras penuh dan hangat. Walau Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit karna lubang Baekhyun yang sempit harus dimasuki dengan penis Chanyeol yang panjang dan besar. _So big_!. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menumbuk lubang baekhyun terus dan terus dengan mulut yang sibuk dengan payudara baekhyun. Semakin cepat dan semakin kasar. Dapur itu seketika sangat berisik dengan racauan kedua makhluk yang sedang menikmati kegiatan intim mereka.

"Aarrggg Baek kau begituuuhhh ssemm aah mpiiittss" Chnayeol terus menggenjot lubang Baekhyun. Peluh membasahai keduanya.

"Yeoolllsss a- aku emmmm ak- aahh datang"

"Aaaakkkhh hosh hosh hosh" Baekhyun yang sudah berkali-kali orgasme dan mulai kelelahan namun Chanyeol masih belum mendapatkan pelepasannya. So itu berarti tidak akan berhenti sampai Chanyeol klimaks.

Chanyeol mempercepat tumbukkannya dan Baekhyun mulai mengetatkan lubangnya yang berhasil menjepit penis Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu mengerang nikmat. Penisnya mulai membesar dan berkedut didalam lubang dan Baekhyun merasakannya. Lima tusukan terakhir dan Chanyeol akan sampai pada pelepasannya. Menumbuk dengan keras dan menumpahkan spermanya didalam Baekhyun membuat kehangatan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Keduanya terengah-engah dan Chanyeol jatuh di atas dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus surai kekasihnya.

"Yaeol...kau...kau tidak memakai kondom?" bukan pertanyaan sebenarnya karna Baekhyun tau.

"Ya sayang, aku tidak suka memakainya" jawan Chanyeol masih dengan nafas yang memburu dan wajah berada tepat di payudara Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin aku hamil sekarang?" masih terus mengelus surai Chanyol dan dengan mata yang terpejam karna lelah.

"Tenang saja aku tau kau tidak dalam masa subur. Dan untuk mengatasi hal semacam ini selanjutnya kau hanya perlu menerima pemberianku"

"Hm? Apa itu Yeol?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengelus surai kekasihnya dan membuka matanya mencoba melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Melepas penyatuan mereka walau sebenarnya tidak rela. Chanyeol berjalan mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya. Kembali dihadapan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk. "Aku membeli pil ini tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke agensi. Aku tau kegiatan panas ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Jadi minumlah ini Baek. Aku benci menggunakan kondom dan itu sangat menganggu. Kau...mau kan?" Baekhyun mengambil pil itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengangguk setuju."Sepertinya aku juga akan benci jika kau menggunakan kondom".

Keduanya tertawa dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. "Apa kau akan pulang Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun pelan yang mulai mengantuk karna lelah.

"Tidak sayang. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu setelah kegiatan panas ini? Aku hanya akan menghubungi Jinki hyung agar tidak kena marah lagi". Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik selimutnya.

setelah memberi kabar Chanyeol masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan juga memeluknya.

"Chanyeolli, apa kau sudah merencanakan untuk membeli pil itu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, walau dalam keadaan mengantuk tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Tidak ada jawaban tapi dengan Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun semakin dalam kepelukannya dan ciuman dikepalanya sudah cukup memberikan jawaban.

"Kau seperti maniak sex Yeol"

"Hanya padamu sayang"

Baekhyun juga memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang melekat tanpa pengahalang dengan Chanyeol.

"I love you baekki-ah"

"Hmm. Nado saranghae"

Dan keduanya kembali tidur bersama untuk ketiga kalinya.

 **TBC**

Semakin gak jelas ato gimana ini ceritanya guys?

Telat banget gak sih aku updatenya?

Puas gak sama scene naena nya?

Oke ini yang paling banyak udahan. 8,5K words looo... semakin ke chapter selanjutnya aku baru sadar kalo word nya makin panjang aja.

Yang mau nanya nanya silahkan guys dan...

 _ **Fyi**_

Ini ff terakhir dan aku bakalan update lagi setela lebaran. Alasannya karna di chap selanjutnya akan ada nc chanbaek dan masa iya mau up pas puasaan. Wkwkwkwk

Makasih yang follow and favorite juga yang udah review. Meskipun dikit yang ninggalin tulisan aku berusaha ngasih yang bisa aku kasih dan pasti aku selesain ini ff.

Yang muslim selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa akhir pekan yes.. tahan mata kalian jangan suka curi curi waktu liat roti sobek oppa. Apalagi sengaja salpok ama pisang oppa. :v

Ayo exo-L jangan lelah buat ngasih hashtag di twitter IG Facebook

#DafBama2017_EXO

#BAMA2017DiamondEdition_EXO

Soel kan jagonya kalo soal ngevote.

Okey pay pay chinguyaaa.. ketemu lagi habis lebaran yes. Jangan lupa ngisi kotak reviewnya and follow IG ku.


	7. Chapter 6 Girl Problem

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

AWAS typo bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Girl Problems**

Dua hari sebelum konser xoxo di Seoul sebagai konser penutup seluruh member serta staff berkumpul di panggung besar yang akan digunakan mereka untuk menghibur para fans. Mulai dari pagi sampai petang mereka bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan penampilan yang sempurna untuk panggung mereka. Melupakan segala kepentingan pribadi dan hanya fokus terhadap konser. Hanya tinggal dua hari dan mereka akan bertemu dengan kekasih mereka. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan fans mereka. Bagi xoxo fans adalah kekasihnya karna hanya mereka yang selalu setia mendukung disaat xoxo berada dibawah ataupun diatas.

"Jongin perhatikan gerakanmu jangan sampai kau ceroboh dan melukai dirimu!"

"Aku mengerti hyung. aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi tenang saja" jawab Jongin santai menunjukkan dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Temui Taemin dia akan mengarahkan gerakan untukmu saat air turun dan menjaga agar kau tidak terpeleset" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah Jae won.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari Taemin. Tidak sulit untuk menemukannya hanya dengan melihat bagaima Taemin menari Jongin bisa langsung tahu kalau itu temannya.

"Jaewon hyung menyuruhku menemuimu" kata Jongin saat menemui Taemin.

"Kemarilah, panggung kali ini tidak sama dengan yang kalian gunakan saat konser sebelumnya. Ini cukup rumit tapi aku tau kau bisa melakukannya"

Taemin mulai menjelaskan bagaimana panggung nanti akan bergerak saat Jongin melakukan dance solonya dengan air hujan buatan. Sedangkan dibagian belakang Key, Luhan juga seluruh staff stylish mulai melakukan penyusunan untuk dresscode yang akan xoxo gunakan.

"Kalian sudah memeriksa semua pakaian? Akan ada enam kali pergantian jadi jangan sampai salah untuk penyusunannya. Kalian mengerti?!"

"Ne!"

"setelah ini kita periksa backstage untuk melihat menempatan untuk pakaian mereka. Luhan kau sudah memeriksa backstage terlebih dahulukan? Tunjukkan dan jelaskan kepada mereka. Aku harus mengurus hal lain" Key mulai memerintah Luhan karna Luhan adalah orang yang paling Key percayai.

"Ne Key-ssi"

Luhan membawa seluruh staf staylish ke backstage dan mulai memeriksa seluruh pakaian.

"Ingat akan ada enam kali mereka ganti dresscode. Jangan sampai tertukar pakaiannya dan perhatikan nomor pada setiap kotak juga nomor punggung pakaian jangan sampai tertukar" kata Luhan mengingatkan para staff lainnya. Seluruh staff mulai bekerjasesuai perintah Luhan sedangkan Luhan memeriksa lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Noona yang kau lakukan tadi itu sangat keren saat memerintah mereka" tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang dan sudah berada dibelakang Luhan yang sedang bekerja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Aku dari toilet akan kembali ke panggung dan lewat sini, dan kebetulan aku melihatmu noona"

"Dan tidak bisakah kau sekarang segera kembali? Jangan mengganggu Sehun aku sedang sibuk dan tidak akan meladenimu" jawab Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak mau dekat-dekat Sehun karna anak itu selalu mengganggu Luhan.

" _Arra_ , aku naik dulu noona"

"Hm" baru dua langkah sehun berjalan Luhan memangilnya."Sehunna?" panggilnya dan Sehun menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil "Fighting!" dan Luhan langsung berbalik pergi, tanpa sepengetahuannya Sehun tersenyum cukup lama sambil memerhatikan kepergian Luhan.

"Maknae kau dari mana saja?!" tanya Jongdae yang sejak tadi mencari Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Aku baru dari toilet. Wae?"

"kita akan melakukan latihan sekali lagi dan pulang" dan dijawab sang leader dengan dingin.

ooo

oo

o

"Baekhyun?"

"Hai Yixing eonni"

"Apa kau sakit atau hanya ingin tidur? Yang mana saat ini?"

"Tidak keduanya eonni" jawab Baekhyun dengan malas masih sambil rebahan.

"Lalu?" Yixing berjalan kearah mejanya dan meletakan tas diatas meja dan duduk melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku bosan Luhan dan Taemin mereka sedang sibuk untuk persiapan konser xoxo lusa. Jadi hanya kesini yang ada dipikiranku"

"Apa itu berarti aku sebagai tempat pelarianmu sayang?" goda Yixing dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja! ha ha ha kau tau aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja tidak, aku juga merindukanmu"

"Apa kau akan datang ke konser Baek?" tanya Yixing yang melipatkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Hm. Aku harus bersaing dengan ribuan fans hanya untuk mendapatkan tiket itu. Waaaa kau tau eonni itu benar-benar berat" Baekhyun bergidik mengingat bagaimana dia harus berhadapan dengan layar komputer dan bersaing mendapatkan tiket yang habis dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku Baek? aku bisa minta pada Suho" Baekhyun menggelangkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tidak eonni itu akan menyakiti fans yang lain. Aku tidak suka cara seperti itu. Lagipula kau tau itu rasanya sangat menakjubkan ketika kau harus bersaing mendapatkan tiket itu" jelasnya dengan bangga.

"Aah kau benar Baek. Tidak seharusnya aku menyarankan itu. Itu benar-benar curang"

"Eonni apa kau dan sajangnim akan datang?"

"Entahlah aku ada janji dengan Kris"

"Kris? Siapa itu?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya mendengar nama asing yang baru saja disebutkan Yixing.

"Teman seperjuangan ku dan Suho saat kuliah dulu. Dia sekarang tinggal di Amerika dan juga berada di dunia bisnis hiburan seperti aku dan Suho" jelas Yixing sambil mengingat teman lamanya.

"Jadi eonni akan ke Amerika?"

"Ya benar"

"Woaaa aku juga ingin sekali pergi kesana untuk liburan. Hah jadwal sialan bahkan Luhan dan Taemin sudah sering pergi kesana walau untuk bekerja" keluh gadis bermata bulan sabit yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat sang eonni tersenyum gemas melihat tingkahnya.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku Baek?" tawar Yixing.

"Apa?! pasti menyenangkan eonni. Tapi tidak, aku akan lebih memilih datang ke konser xoxo" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tegas.

"Ya ya ya. Kau benar-benar fans setia xoxo. Ah ya apa mereka tau kalau kau fans mereka?"

"Kurasa ya karna Jongin sudah tau dan mungkin dia memberi tau yang lain. Tapi entahlah"

Diantara orang-orang yang dekat dengan Baehyun hanya Jongin, Luhan, Taemin dan Yixing yang tau kalau Baekhyun adalah fans dari xoxo. Dan gadis itu benar-benar merahasiakannya dan untung saja temannya itu tidak bermulut besar.

Ddrrtt... Ddrrtt...

"Ya Lu"

" _Kau dimana Baek?_ "

"Aku diruangan Yixing eonni"

" _Oh baguslah, tetaplah disana aku akan menyusul_ "

 _Pip_

"Apa itu Luhan?" tanya Yixing.

"Siapa lagi gadis yang tidak memiliki sopan itu eonni" jawab Baekhyun sambil melempar ponselnya disebelahnya kesal dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang suka mematikan telepon sepihak.

Tidak lama pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan Luhan masuk begitu saja. melempar tas kerjanya di sofa ruangan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di brankar tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh nyamannyaaaa"

"Xi Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Diamlah Baek aku sangat lelah"

"Kalau lelah kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja. kenapa justru kesini? Dasar bodoh" meski begitu Baekhyun tetap berdiri dan mengambilkan air untuk Luhan yang berkeringat.

"Makasih Baek. Kalian tau hari ini Key oppa benar-benar kejam. Dia menyerahkan tugasnya kepadaku sedangkan aku sendiri harus mengurus bagianku. Harusnya aku selesai dari tadi tapi gara-gara Key oppa aku harus melewatkan makan malamku juga" keluh Luhan sambil meminum air dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan konser lusa Lu? Kudengar dari Suho panggung dan penampilan kali ini lebih spektakuler" tanya Yixing yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Benar yang dikatakan suamimu eonni. Kali ini xoxo akan menggemparkan hati fans nya. Tadi aku sempat melihat mereka latihan dan itu benar-benar keren. Maka dari itu semua staff benar-benar bekerja keras" Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun "Baekhyun-na kau akan datangkan?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu dia akan datang Lu bahkan dia menolak tawaranku pergi ke Amerika" bukannya Baekhyun justru Yixing yang mejawabnya sengaja ingin menggodanya.

"Aaaahhh kenapa aku harus menanyakannya. Sudah jelas Baekhyun akan datang dia kan fans berat xoxo" dan si gadis rusa ikut menggodanya.

Luhan dan Yixing tertawa geli setelah menggoda Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat wajah anak itu memberengut jengkel.

ooo

oo

o

Baekhyun yang sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini sudah berada didalam venue bergabung dengan para fans yang lain. Memakai rok selutut dan kemeja pink yang dimasukkan dengan rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Tidak ada riasan berlebih hanya eyeliner yang selalu setia Baekhyun pakai juga mengoleskan sedikit lipstik dibibir cherrynya menambah kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun serta tas selempangnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi bagian depan panggung. Membawa banner yang sudah disiapkan oleh staff. Konser dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi dan langit mulai gelap. Baekhyun bersyukur jadi dia tidak akan begitu terlihat oleh member xoxo kalau dia membeli tiket dengan harga mahal untuk mendapatkan bagian paling depan. Tentu saja karna Baekhyun akan sangat malu jika xoxo – kecuali Jongin – tahu kalau dia adalah hard fans xoxo sejak mereka masih menjadi trainee – mungkin hanya Chanyeol maksudnya – sampai sekarang. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun memiliki kedekatan dengan member xoxo itulah yang membuatnya malu jika para member xoxo mengetahuinya.

Konser dimulai dengan lagu debut mereka yang juga lagu ciptaan Baekhyun yang sukses membawa nama xoxo memuncak. Seluruh penonton menikmati suara indah Jongdae yang mampu membuat penonton meneteskan air mata saking kagumnya. Tidak ada yang tidak tau kemampuan vocal Jongdae yang dikenal dengan nama panggung Chen. Mampu mencapai nada tinggi dan sangat baik di bagian nada yang rendah. Kemampuan vocal yang luar biasa tidak membuat seorang Kim Jondae menjadi sombong justru dia selalu merendah ketika mendapat berbagai pujian. Dan Baekhyun ikut meikmati penampilan Jongdae dan ikut menyayi juga berteriak histeris seperti fans yang lainnya.

Juga ada penampilan dance dari Jongin dan Sehun dengan gerakan yang begitu seksi membuat Fans tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak berteriak. Hampir semua fans yang datang adalah perempua meskipun juga banyak laki-laki yang datang. Mereka ikut meneriakkan nama Kim Jongin ketika kamera menyorot wajah Jongin ketika melakukan dance. Begitu juga nama Oh Sehun maknae xoxo yang memiliki tubuh seksi serta wajah dingin dan tenangnya. Terlebih ketika Jongin dan Sehun memamerkan abs sempurna milik mereka membuat fans semakin menjerit. Baekhyun yang melihat penampilan Jongin sangat bangga. Pasalnya sahabatnya ini bekerja sangat keras sejak masa traineenya dulu. Dan usahanya kini membuahkan hasil yang menakjubkan.

Hampir setiap lagu yang dibawakan mereka ada bagian rapp nya yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol juga Sehun. Namun Chanyeol yang paling mendominasi. Dan ketika saat pertunjukkan Chanyeol yang menampilkan kemampuan gitarnya serta menjadi DJ itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Seluruh fans dimanjakan dengan kemampuan Chanyeol dalam bermain musik juga membawakan lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang telah di aransemen dengan sangat baik. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan berteriak sangat keras dan lantang tidak mau kalah dengan fans lainnya. Pasalnya Chanyeol adalah member yang memiliki fans paling banyak diantara yang lain. Wajah tampan bak dewa yunani, tubuh tingginya dan postur tubuh yang sangat menggoda siapa yang tidak tertarik dan jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

"Oh Tuhan. Yemi-ah lihatlah Chanyeol oppa benar-benar keren. Aku semakin mencintainya"

"Benar. Lihatlah keringat yang menetes itu. Ouugghh rasanya ingin ku jilat untuk menghapusnya. Pasti rasanya sangat nikmat"

Dua gadis yang memakai outfit dengan nama Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Mendengar dua gadis itu rasanya Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala mereka.

' _Enak saja. Kau bilang apa tadi? Menjilat keringat Chanyeol? Hah asal kalian tau bahkan aku dan Chanyeol sudah sering bersetubuh. Dan tidak hanya menjilat. Dasar kalian_ ' batin Baekhyun.

Ada empat kali _ment_ dan selalu diawali oleh Jongin dan ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Mereka menyapa fans dan mencoba berinteraksi dengan fans. Berterima kasih karna telah datang di konser penutup ini dan ucapan terimakasih karna terus mendukung xoxo dan setia kepada xoxo. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat mencintai fans nya. Bagi mereka fans adalah malaikat yang selalu menjaga xoxo. Kata-kata para member mampu membuat fans menangis terharu. Namun Jongdae selalu mengatakan jangan menangis karna fans akan sangat cantik saat tersenyum.

Tiga jam lebih konser xoxo berlangsung dan saat terakhir di ujung penutup fans yang sudah membuat project untuk xoxo mengangkat banner dengan tulisan "WE LOVE XOXO. WE ALWAYS TOGETHER" yang mampu membuat member terharu. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat mereka semua berkaca-kaca. Kalimat cinta dan terimakasih adalah kalimat yang mereka berempat ucapkan dan konser benar-benar berakhir.

ooo

oo

o

Ddrrtt...

Ddrrtt...

 **From : YeolYeollie**

 **Kau dimana? Jangan pulang tunggu aku!**

 **To : YeolYeollie**

 **Backstage**

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di belakang panggung dengan empat rangkaian buket bunga cantik ditangannya menunggu para member berkumpul. Sebelum berangkat tadi Baekhyun mampir ke toko bunga dan membeli beberapa yang akan diberikan untuk xoxo usai konser mereka. Setelah menerima pesan dari Chanyeol Baekhyun bergegas ke backstage dan menunggu member xoxo.

Dibelakang panggung sungguh ramai. Banyak staff yang berjalan kesana kemari semuanya serba sibuk. Dilihatnya Luhan yang juga sibuk dengan tugasnya. Awalnya Baekhyun berniat untuk menghampiri Luhan tapi diurungkannya. Tidak ingin mengganggunya dan hanya berdiri didekat meja yang diatasnya terdapat kue besar. Baekhyun yakin ini adalah kue untuk ucapan kepada xoxo atas berhasilnya dan selesainya konser dengan sempurna dan spektakuler.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau disini juga?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun menolekan kepalanya mendengar suara yang sudah dihapalnya itu.

"Oh. Sajangnim, ya saya berniat memberikan hadiah ini untuk xoxo" jawab Baekhyun sopan.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi? kau disebelah mana?"

"Ah... hmm...itu sajangnim saya tepat didepan panggung"

"Benarkah? Apa kau bersama dengan Jaewon?"

"Tidak. Saya bersama fans yang lain. Hm sepertinya saat membeli tiket waktu itu saya asal milih tempat" Bohong. Mana mungkin Baekhyun salah. Sejak awal memang Baekhyun berniat membeli di kursi depan panggung agar lebih dekat dengan idolanya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Suho maka kebohongan yang Baekhyun buat berhasil.

"BAEKHYUN!?" Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar suara sahabatnya. Jongin berlari kearahnya dan Baekhyun juga berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau datang?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah sumringahnya

"Tentu saja Jongin" Jongin memeluk Baekhyun karna rasa bahagianya. Bahagia karna sahabatnya datang melihatnya dan bahagia konser selesai dengan sempurna. Rasa puas jelas terlihat di wajah Jongin. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakang Jongin dengan Sehun dan Jongdae melihat apa yang dua makhluk itu lakukan. Berpelukan erat didepan umum. Seketika Chanyeol merasakan hawa panas disekitarnya. Dihampirinya mereka berdua karna tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya dipeluk Jongin seperti itu.

"EKHM" mendengar deheman keras dibelakangnya Jongin melepas pelukannya.

"Eoh hyung?"

"Hm." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara dingin. Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan nada suara itu namun Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Jongin ini untukmu" Baekhyun memberikan bunga yang di belinya tadi untuk Jongin.

"Yaaaa Byun Baekhyuuuuuun kau membelikannya untukku?" Jongin begitu senang menerimanya.

" _Aniyeo_. Aku membelikan untuk kalian berempat. Chanyeol-ssi selamat atas konser kali ini" Baekhyun juga memberikan bunga untuk Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol entah itu ucapan terima kasih atau balasan senyum untuk Baekhyun.

Tentu saja sikap Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa ada yang salah. Bukankah tadi dia yang menyuruh Baekhyun menunggunya. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu dingin.

"Apa? Jadi tidak khusus untukku?" Jongin yang merasa spesial di awal kini menelan kekecewaan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan bukan biasku Jongin" jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur dan menerima jitakan pelan dikepalanya.

"Lalu kau memberikan sesuatu yang khusus untuk Chanyeol hyung?"

PLAKK

' _Jongin bodoh! Jaga mulutmu bodoh_!' Baekhyun memelotot kearah Jongin bagaimana bisa mulutnya dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu saat ada Chanyeol dihadapannya. Jongin yang kena pukulan Baekhyun dan pelototan sahabatnya baru paham dengan mulut bodohnya.

"BAEK NOONA?/ BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun menoleh dan dilihatnya Sehun dan Jongdae yang menghampirinya. Bersyukur dengan kedatangan dua orang tersebut. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kim bodoh Jongin dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa bunga itu untukku noona?" tanya Sehun yang melihat buket bunga di tangan Baekhyun.

"Hm ini untukmu dan juga untukmu Chen" Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggil nama aslinya. Baginya nama Chen sangat cocok untuk suara indahnya itulah kenapa Baekhyun memanggilnya Chen bukan Jongdae seperti yang lain.

"Whoa cantik sekali. _Baekhyunna_ _gomawo_ " jawab Jongdae dan mengusap surai coklat gadis itu.

"Sama-sama. Ah ya sajangnim menunggu kalian"

"Benar kita harus kesana. Kau akan pulang Baek?" tanya Jongin.

"Hm. Urusanku sudah selesai"

"Baiklah terimakasih kau datang dan juga untuk bunganya. Hati-hati saat pulang Baek"

Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae menghampiri Suho dan staff inti yang sudah berkumpul di meja yang tadi dilihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikuti ketiga temannya dan saat melewati Baekhyun dia membisikkan sesuatu."Tunggu di mobilku" sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah berada di basement dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Di kursi penumpang sudah ada Baekhyun yang menunggu sejak tadi setelah menerima kunci mobil dari Chanyeol.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Baekhyun sudah memikirka hal ini sejak masuk ke mobil. Saat Chanyeol masuk dan masih mendiamkannya maka pertanyaan itu muncul. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Apa karna Jongin lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi Yeol-"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu Baek kalau aku tidak suka itu!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Ketika Baekhyun akan menjawab tak sengaja pandangannya terarah ke Chanyeol yang hanya membawa tas ranselnya. ' _apa sebegitu marahnya kau Yeol sampai tak mau menerima bunga dariku?_ '

Chanyeol melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya menatap cendela mobil disampingnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca serta hati yang rasanya begitu nyeri. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli dan tetap fokus pada jalan.

Jauh. Perjalanan yang jauh yang menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau mereka tidak pergi ke apartemennya atau ke agensi. Tapi ini sudah keluar dari pusat kota. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke lelakinya.

"Chanyeol? Kita akan kemana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti" jawabnya masih dengan nad yang dingin.

Ya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah akan dibawa kemana dirinya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli kemana tujuan mereka. Ini benar-benar buruk bukan ini yang Baekhyun harapkan akhir dari konser yang menakjubkan. Dia hanya ingin usai konser dapat berdua dengan Chanyeol dengan rasa bahagia dan bermesraan. Bukan airmata sedih yang justru didapatinya.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobil disampingnya juga Baekhyun. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan angin yang masuk kedalam cukup kencang membuat beberapa rambut Baekhyu berterbangan. Dilihatnya dihadapannya sebuah pantai yang sepi dan terdengar suara ombak bergemuruh didepannya. Kenapa Chanyeol membawanya ke pantai?

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol memanggilnya namun tak ada jawaban. Di tariknya dagu Baekhyun agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Namun Chanyeol kaget bukan main melihat airmata yang jatuh membasahi pipi gadisnya.

"Baek! Kau menangis?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang begitukhawatir.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun justru kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan menahan rasa gejolak saat melihatmu Yeol. Aku menahan untuk tidak berlari mengejarmu dan memelukmu dengan erat. Aku menahan rasa inginku terhadapmu agar mereka tidak tau hubungan kita. Mengikuti kemauanmu untuk tidak menunjukkan hubungan kita. Tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa besar cintaku. Aku masih saja ceroboh. Maafkan aku Yeol aku memang bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh benar-benar bodoh"

Baekhyun meracau sambil terus menangis membuat Chanyeol sadar akan kesalahannya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya berusaha membuat gadis itu tenang dan tidak menyalahkan diri lagi.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku yang salah aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sayang. Sungguh maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol terus merapalkan kata maaf sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun. Mengecup kepala gadisnya berulang-ulang dan mengusap punggung gadisnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata maaf dari lelaki yang sedang memeluknya merasa tenang. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Tidak sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu" jawab Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Tapi tadi kau benar-benar marah padaku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku hm?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun membuatnya kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau...cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Baekkie-ah..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Menarik nafas dan..."Ya. aku cemburu"

"Kenapa?"

"Baek aku ingin kekasihku memberikan kejutan yang spesial saat aku turun dari panggung. Aku mengharapkan sebuah pelukan hangat darimu tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin saat di backstage. Jadi aku hanya ingin segera melihatmu pertama kali dan tersenyum. Mungkin aku memang kekanakan mengharapkan hal macam itu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin akulah yang pertama kau lihat. Bukan sebuah pandangan kau dan Jongin yang berpelukan erat dan dia yang mendapat buket bunga pertama kali. Bahkan dia bisa melakukannya di depan banyak orang sedangkan aku?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar mengungkapkan kekesalannya tadi yang juga sukses membuat Baekhyun harus menangis. Hal yang dibenci Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku yang bersikap dingin padamu tadi Baek. Sungguh aku hanya cemburu saat itu" lanjutnya penuh sesal.

"Chanyeollie?" Chanyeol menatap yang memanggilnya.

 _CUP_

"Kau tidak mendapat pelukan dariku tapi hanya kau yang mendapatkan ciuman dariku. Bagaimana sudah lebih baik?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman kasar yang bergairah. Mana cukup bagi Chanyeol jika hanya kecupan singkat dari Baekyun. Itu memang manis tapi saat ini Chanyeol ingin lebih. Menjelajahi seluruh bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tanganya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman sang kekasih sama bergairahnya.

Seminggu tak bertemu karna kesibukan yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk persiapan konser terakhir membuat keduanya saling merindukan satu sama lain. Merindukan bibir tebal lelakinya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang merindukan rasa manis bibir kekasihnya.

Sambil terus saling melumat satu tangan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangannya mulai melepas kancing kemeja pink milik Baekhyun perlahan. Tiga kancing teratas sudah terbuka menampilkan bra yang menutupi payudara sintalnya dan tinggal beberapa kancing lagi namun sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Saat itu juga terlepas tautan bibir keduanya.

"Yeollie~~" rengaek Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Ini akan mejadi yang pertama untuk kita. Bukankah akan menarik jika kita bercinta di dalam mobil?"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang-"

"Ini sudah malam dan tidak akan ada yang tau baby. Lagi pula mobilku berkaca hitam dan tidak akan terlihat. Kita harus mencoba gaya ini" Chanyeol yang didorong hasrat yangmenggebu mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun yang mencoba menolak.

"Ini terlalu sempit" jawab Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol mencubi pipinya.

"Dan ini akan sangat menakjubkan" jawab Chanyeol.

Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun dan didudukkan di pangkuannya membuat Baekhyun menjerit kaget. Baekhyun kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol dan si lelaki mulai mengusap naik turun pungung kekasihnya sambil terus berciuman. Satu persatu Chanyeol mulai melepas baju dan bra Baekhyun. Melemparnya kekursi bagian belakang dan mulai menyesap leher jenjang milik kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang menarik kaos hitam Chanyeol terlepas dari tubuhnya menampilkan dada bidang yang menjadi tempat favoritnya dan melemparnya ke belakang bergabung dengan pakaiannya.

Menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun merupakan kesukaan Park Chanyeol karna dengan begitu Baekhyun akan melemah dan desahan sensual akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Yeollie jangan menggigitnya"

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah memberikan tanda merah keunguan di leher mulus Baekhyun yang baru akan hilang setelah beberapa hari. Tidak hanya satu tapi tiga tanda kissmark yang Chanyeol tinggalkan disana.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun kebagian payudara Baekhyun. Mengecupnya berkali-kali membuat rasa geli juga tegang pada puting Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh hmm Yeooollhh"

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang saat Chanyeol kembali menyesap payudara serta meremas payudara satunya. Sangat pas ditangan milik Chanyeol. Menyesap seperti bayi besar yang sedang kehausan. Meninggalkan leih banyak jejak kemerahan di sekujur payudara Baekhyun.

"Ini gila kau selalu membuatku bergairah baby. Kau... Milikku"

"Yeah i'm yours" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang memiliki hormon berlebih merasakan sesak dicelananya. Baekyun yang merasakan ada sebuah gundukan yang mulai membesar segera melepas kancing celana Chanyeol dan menarik resletingnya. Menurunkan sampai kebagian lutut menyisakan boxer yang menggembung. Memberikan usapan pelan untuk menenangkan Park junior. Bukannya membaik justru membuat Chanyeol tak tahan. Diangkatnya bokong Baekhyun dan menarik rok pendeknya naik ke atas sampai perut dan melepas celana dalam milik Baekhyun.

"Dia harus segera masuk kedalam rumahnya Baby. Kau sangat basah" Chanyeol mengusap bagian luar vagina Baekhyun yang sudah basah sejak tadi.

"Pintu terbuka dengan lebar Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tergoda.

Keduanya dalam keadaan yang sangat bergairah dan butuh saling memuaskan. Chanyeol memegang penis tegang besarnya dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. Erangan sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan karna penis besar kekasihnya masuk tanpa pemanasan menambah kesan panas dalam mobil. AC mobil tidak berfungsi bagi keduanya.

Chanyeol menaik turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat rasa sakit dan nikmat bersatu secara bersamaan. Keringat mengucur di dua tubuh yang saling menyatu. Erangan tak bisa terelakkan menambah kesan yang semakin panas dalam mobil. Baekhyun meremas surai hitam milik kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya dan Chanyeol mengusap punggung kekasihnya serta mulut yang memanjakan payudara Baekhyun.

"Ehmm Chanhhss"

"Hah Hah Hah kau be...nar-benar sempitss Aaahhh"

"A- aku akanhh sam- sampai Y- Yeolh ehmm"

Tusukan demi tusukan Chanyeol berikan dan Baekhyun merasakan perutnya menegang. Tau jika dia akan sampai untuk orgasmenya. Baekhyun melemas setelah orgasmenya namun Chanyeol terus menghujam titik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun harus menunggu sampai kekasihnya klimak. Mengetahui kekasihnya sudah mendapakan orgasmenya Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya dan terus menusuk sampai dirasakannya penisnya mulai membesar juga bantuan dari Baekhyun yang membuat dinding vaginanya menjepit penis Chanyeol siap untuk pelepasannya. Tiga tusukan terakhir Chanyeol mendapatkan klimaknya dan menyemburkan spermanya yang berlebih.

"Kau MILIKKU!" Chanyeol Mengerang keras atas kepemilikannya.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mengalir dalam tubuhnya begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah engah. Tubuhnya langsung dipeluk Chanyeol dan sebuah kecupan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm"

"Istirahatlah. Kita akan pulang kalau kau sudah baikan"

Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak kedinginan. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapannya. Nafas Baekhyun yang begitu tenang membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chanyeollie" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekkie"

"Kau tau kau begitu menggemaskan saat cemburu. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang cemburu karna sang eomma lebih perhatian dengan si kecil"

"YAK! Kau ingin membuatku malu eoh?"

" _Aniyeo_. Tapi aku senang kau cemburu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan semakin masuk ke ceruk lehernya.

Chanyeol juga tersenyum "Apa aku begitu tampan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku adalah biasmu Baekki?"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Wajahnya bersemu merah karna malu.

"Apa itu berarti kau sudah menyukaiku sejak aku belum debut hm?" goda Chanyeol.

"Aiiiissshh. Kau memang tampan dan aku heran kenapa aku bisa menyukai lelaki bertelinga yoda sepertimu!" Baekhyun bergerak karna rasa kesal sudah digoda kekasihnya sendiri.

"Baek jangan bergerak. Dia bisa bangun dan aku yakin aku harus kembali menusukmu"

Baekhyun yang baru sadar dengan penyatuan mereka yang belum terlepas kini kembali terdiam tidak ingin ada sesi kedua. Dia cukup lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan kembali masuk kedalam pelukannya dengan tenang. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Baekhyunnie?"

"Hm"

" _Gomawo. Mianhe. Saranghae_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup singkat leher Chanyeol dan semakin menempelkan tubuh tanpa pakaiannya menyatu dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang juga tanpa pakaian. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum kembali ke kota.

"Ini hadiah yang sangat besar Baekki-ah. _Gomawo_ "

ooo

oo

o

"BREAK! KITA ISTIRAHAT DULU"

"Sehun ini minumlah" seorang staff memberikan sebotol minuman ke Sehun.

"Makasih Hyung. Kapan pemotretan akan dilanjut?" tanya Sehun sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Setengah jam lagi."

"Baiklah panggil aku saat sudah waktunya"

"Oke. Kau akan kemana?" tanya orang itu yang melihat Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Jangan bangunkan kalau belum waktunya pemotreatan dimulai"

"Ya Baiklah"

Usai konser semalam harusnya hari ini adalah jadwal libur untuk xoxo tapi Sehun harus melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah ternama Korea karna sebelumnya sudah terjadwal. Maka dari itu dia memanfaatkan seluruh waktunya – walau hanya sebentar – untuk tidur.

Baru beberapa menit Sehun memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk diponselnya. Dilihatnya si penelepon kemudian menggeser tanda hijau di ponselnya.

"Key hyung?"

"..."

"Tolong segera masukkan dia. Kalau perlu kau bisa memaksanya dan jangan sampai dia tau"

"..."

"Baiklah aku harap malam ini ada kabar bagus. Lebih cepat lebih baik hyung"

"..."

"Hm"

Sehun menutup ponselnya dan kembali memejamkan mata namun tidak benar-benar tidur. Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

e)(o

Tidak hanya Sehun yang memiliki jadwal tapi member lain seperti Jongdae juga harus melakukan rekaman terakhir untuk lagu OST sebuah drama yang dibintangi oleh Do Kyungsoo. Artis yang berada di agaensi yang sama dengannya. Kali ini Jongdae tidak hanya mengisi satu lagu tapi dua lagu sekaligus. Bedanya lagu pertama dinyanyikan Jongdae sendiri dan lagu kedua Jongdae akan bernyanyi dengan Kyungsoo.

Meskipun mereka satu agensi namun tidak ada kedekatan antar keduanya. Kyungsoo sudah lama berada di JM Ent sejak dia masih sekolah. Kyungsoo merupakan artis cilik hasil dari agensi JM Ent. Sedangkan Jongdae baru beberapa tahun saja.

Jongdae yang ditemani Jinki managernya dan juga Jongin sudah berada di studio rekaman sambil menunggu Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah pintu mungkin Kyungsoo akan datang.

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?" tanya Jongin yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Jongdae.

"Jonginna kenapa si Do Kyungsoo belum datang juga? Apa menurutmu dia lupa ada jadwal?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang" jawab Jongin asal.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis masuk. Jongdae dan Jongin seketika melihat kearah pintu dan dilihatnya gadis dengan tubuh mungil – mirip dengan tubuh Baekhyun – masuk dan memberi salam.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ada jadwal yang harus kuselesaikan" Jelasnya dengan raut waja bersalah.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo-ssi" Jawab Jongin.

"Apa kau yang bernama Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Dia Jongdae hyung dan aku... kenalkan aku Kai. Kita berada di agensi yang sama"

"Ah maaf. Maafkan aku Jongdae-ssi" Kembali Kyungsoo minta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku rasa wajah member xoxo masih sulit untuk dikenali" jawab Jongdae dan kemudian tertawa membuat suasana mencair.

"Ya kurasa. Aku hanya mengenal Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aiiisssh dia lagi" gerutu Jongin.

"Baiklah kurasa kalian cukup untuk berkenalannya. Kalian bisa lanjutkan setelah rekaman. Kalian siap?"

"YA HYUNG!"

Kyungsoo juga Jongdae memulai rekaman sedangkan Jongin dan Jinki melihat mereka. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai menyanyi bagiannya seketika Jongin duduk dengan tegak memperhatikan gadis itu. Tersenyum saat mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo. Siapa sangka Do Kyungsoo seorang pemain drama juga film yang terkenal itu ternyata memiliki suara yang bagus.

Satu jam sudah rekaman terselesaikan.

"Jongdae-ah aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali ke dorm. Aku harus menemui Suho sajangnim bersama Chanyeol" Jinki menepuk pundak Jongdae karna harus meninggalkannya.

"Tak apa hyung aku juga akan keluar sebentar. Apa aku akan ada jadwal lain?"

"Tidak sampai besok. Lusa kalian akan melakukan rekaman lagi untuk album bulan depan"

"Baiklah aku duluan hyung. Kyungsoo-ssi terimakasih atas kerja samanya. Suaramu sangat bagus dan semoga dramamu sukses dengan rating yang tinggi" Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berjabat tangan.

"Terimakasih Jongdae-ssi" Balas Kyungsoo sambiltersenyum cantik.

"Jongin-na ayo pulang" ajak Jongdae yang sudah mau keluar.

"Aku akan keagensi. Aku ada janji dengan Taemin" Jawab Jongin.

"Haiiiss apa aku sendiri lagi"

Setelah kepergian Jongdae, di ruangan hanya tinggal Kyungsoo, Jongin, Jinki dan karyawan yang bekerja di ruang rekaman.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo-ssi aku duluan" Jinki berpamitan dan keluar ruangan.

"Ya hyung" setelah Jinki pergi Kyungsoo juga bersiap akan pergi "Kyungsoo-ssi apa kau ada jadwal lain?"

"Aku akan ke agensi Kai-ssi"

"Ah kalau begitu kita bisa kesana bersama. Aku juga akan ke agensi"

"Baiklah" jawabnya singkat.

"Tadi suaramu sangat lembut. Apa dulu kau menjadi trainee untuk menjadi idol?" tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya sajangnim menyuruhku untuk menjadi penyanyi tapi aku menolak dan memilih menjadi artis" jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Benarkah. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi idol. Menyanyi hanya hobiku saja"

"Whooaaa kau mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun" Jongin kagum ada Baekhyun kedua kali ini.

"Baekhyun? Komposer JM Ent yang terkenal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo memandang Jongin.

"Ya benar. Wah bahkan kau mengenalnya dan tidak mengenal ku? Apa sehebat itu Baekhyun?" Jongin menggelangkan kepalanya tidak menyangka Kyungsoo lebih mengenal sahabatnya dari pada dia yang seorang idol.

"Aku hanya tau dari Yixing eonni. Sebenarnya aku belum mengenal Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Yixing noona" Jongin membenarkan.

"Baiklah Kai-ssi aku rasa kita harus berpisah disini."

"Ah ya. Sampai bertemu lagi Kyungsoo-ssi"

Jongin masuk ke ruangan Taemin dan dilihatnya Taemin sudah berada disana dengan earphone di telinganya.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit" kata Taemin yang melihat Jongin masuk baru saja.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tepat waktu"

"Kau tau aku harus menyerahkan tugasku ke Baekhyun hanya untukmu"

"Baiklah maafkan aku Taem. Jadi kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Tae Woo hyung sudah menunggu kita. Ingat acara untuk _Choreography Workshop Tour_ di LA minggu depan. Jadi kita harus segera mendaftar" jelas Taemin mengingatkan Jongin.

"Bahkan aku sudah menantikan hari itu" timpal Jongin dengan semangat.

Jongin sudah mengatakan pada Jinki dan mengosongkan jadwal. Dan kini Jongin dan Taemin sudah sepakat untuk ikut acara _Choreography Workshop Tour_ di LA dengan bantuan Tae Woo dancer hebat kenalan Taemin yang juga sangat dekat dengan Suho.

ooo

oo

o

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan bersandar di sofa mahal nan nyaman milik Suho. Menunggu pemilik JM Ent yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya diluar sana. Semalam setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya Chanyeol mendapat pesan dari managernya bahwa hari ini dia harus menemui Suho. Tidak hanya itu tapi Chanyeol juga baru saja mendapat telepon dari ayahnya untuk pulang kerumah karna ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bahas.

Pintu terbuka terdengar langkah santai seseorang yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah Suho.

"Aku bahkan datang dengan tepat waktu sesuai permintaanmu hyung. tapi kau yang mengingkari"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku harus menerima telepon dari Yixing dan ini penting" jawab Suho.

"Sekalipun itu tidak penting kau akan tetap mendahulukan istrimu hyung"

"Kau akan merasakannya ketika sudah menikah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai Chanyeol"

"Aku bahkan tak memikirkannya. Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Chanyeol ke intinya.

"Dasar kau ini. Ingat Chanyeol ketika kita tidak sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini jaga sikapmu terhadapku"

"Aku mengerti dan cepat katakan" serbu Chanyeol tidak sopan.

"Kau tidak diberitahu managermu? Aku sudah mengatakannya"

"Aku belum bertemu Jinki hyung sejak usai konser semalam"

"Kau kemana saja memangnya semalam? Kenapa tidak kembali ke dorm?" tanya Suho dengan mata menuntut.

"Aku ada urusan yang penting jadi aku tak sempat pulang ke dorm"

Tidak ada balasan dari Suho dan Chanyeol tenang tidak harus ditanya dengan datail kegiatannya semalam.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf sajangnim apa saya begitu terlambat?" Jiki masuk kedalam dan dilihatnya Chanyeol disana.

"Tidak kita belum mulai" jawab Suho.

"Ah syukurlah"

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol kepada kedua orang lainnya.

"Begini Chan jadi beberapa hari yang lalu ada produser film china yang mendatangiku saat aku melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke china. Mereka akan membuat film dan menginginkan kau yang jadi pemain utamanya. Karna kau dulu pernah menjadi pemain pembantu dalam sebuah film mereka tertarik dengan mu dan menurutnya kau sangat cocok untuk membintangi film ini"

Suho menyerahkan naskah yang didapat dari produser film saat di china kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa sajangnim sudah mendapatkan naskahnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karna aku menyetujuinya. Ini akan menjadi debut untukmu menjad aktor. Bukankah kau juga ingin? Aku ingat kau pernah bilang jika menginginkan bermain film. Dan kurasa inilah waktunya" jelas Suho.

"Kalau sajangnim sudah menyetujuinya aku bisa apa. Tentu aku akan mengambil peran ini"

"Bagus aku tau kau tidak akan mengecewakan. Syuting akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi. Dan minggu ini kau harus terbang ke china untuk pembacaan naskah juga berkumpul dengan seluruh pemain juga staff. Mereka sudah meperkirakan waktu pelaksanaan syuting"

"Tapi sajangnim aku bulan depan akan melakukan comeback" Chanyeol mengingatkan comebacknya

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu kepada produser dan mereka akan mengatur jadwalmu. Itulah kenapa aku juga memanggil Jinki untuk datang kesini. Selama waktu syuting dan comeback kau akan ditemani managermu" Suho sudah mengatur semuanya.

"Baik sajangnim" jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jinki aku percayakan Chanyeol kepadamu. Untuk member xoxo yang lain aku sudah menyiapkan manager yang lain untuk mengurus jadwal mereka"

"Saya mengerti sajangnim. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik" jawab Jinki semangat.

"Kalian bisa keluar"

Chanyeol dan Jinki keluar setelah urusan mereka selesai.

"Aku akan mengurus jadwalmu. Kau kemana semalam? Sudah kukatakan untuk memberi kabar ketika kau tidak pulang ke dorm" Jinki dengan garang menyerbu Chanyeol.

"Mianhe hyung aku lupa. Aku ada urusan mendadak kemarin. Ah ya hyung aku hari ini tidak pulang ke dorm lagi. Appa menyuruhku pulang dan aku akan bermalam di rumah"

"Baiklah hati-hati. Istirahatlah yang cukup dirumah. Sampaika salamku untuk orangtuamu"

ooo

oo

o

ruang latihan untuk para trainee diramaikan dengan suara dari Jisoo, Lisa, Seulgi dan Wendy dan pelatih mereka Byun Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun hanya sendiri memberikan latihan vocal dan tidak ada latihan dance karna Taemin harus pergi dengan Jongin. Baekhyun hanya menerima dvd dari Taemin yang harus diberikan untuk keempat gadis itu. Disana berisi dance dari Taemin yang akan mereka pakai untuk lagu utama dari Baekhyun untuk debut mereka.

"Seulgi kau memiliki kemampuan mencapai nada tinggi dan dapat membantu vocal Wendy dengan baik. Jadi pertahankan dan buat lebih baik lagi. Dan juga Dance mu kurasa itu aku bisa memberikan nilai baik untukmu. Tapi penilaian utama tetap dari Taemin" Baekhyun memegang kertas penilaian untuk setiap member.

"Baik Saem" jawab Seulgi cukup puas.

"Wendy sudah cukup baik sebagai main vocal. Kau juga harus melatih untuk nada rendah. Lakukan latihan lagi dan lagi."

"Baik Saem" Wendy dengan senyumnya kembali merasakan senang dengan pujian Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk Lisa suaramu sangat khas dan itu bagus untukmu sebagai seorang Rapper. Dan aku tidak bisa berkometar dengan dance yang kau lakukan. Itu sangat keren" Baekhyun memuji kemampuan dance dari Lisa yang dengan lihainya menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Saem" jawab Lisa si maknae.

"Jisoo kau berada di antara mereka. Kemampuan vocalmu masih kurang dan aku tidak akan berkomentar dengan dance mu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berlatih lebih keras lagi"

"Ya Saem" jawab Jisoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"ini adalah penilaian dariku dan besok Taemin akan melakukan penilaian juga untuk dance kalian. Kami melakukannya agar minggu depan saat kalian melakukan penilaian yang dihadiri Sajangnim kalian dapat menampilkan yang terbaik dan siap debut untuk tahun depan. Meskipun ini bukan penilaian utama dariku tapi ini dapa membantu kalian untuk lebih berlatih dengan baik"

"YA SAEM!" jawab mereka serempak dengan semangat.

"Kurasa sudah cukup dariku. Kalian tetaplah berlatih sendiri. Latihan dariku sudah cukup"

"TERIMAKASI SAEM!"

Baekhyun membereskan berkas yang tadi dkeluarkan dan memasukannya kembali di map biru yang dibawanya dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Tidak bisakah kita makan siang dulu?" tanya Jisoo.

"Kau masih sempat memikirkan perutmu? Kau bahkan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat kurang Jisoo. Jadi sebaiknya kau berlatih sampai kau tak sanggup lagi bergerak" timpal Seulgi dengan ketus.

"Kau pikir aku robot yang tidak bisa merasakan lapar? Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Wendy"

"Tidak bisakah kalian akur sekali saja eonni? Aku lelah juga lapar dan tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran kalian" Lisa yang biasanya tak pernah berkomentar saat keduanya saling melempar kata-kata kini memprotes karna rasa lelah dan laparnya membuatnya ikut sedikit marah mendengar mereka berdua ribut.

"Sudahlah. Jisoo kau beli makanan dan bawa kesini. Kita makan siang disini bersama" perintah Wendy sebagai Leader mencoba menengahi.

"Kenapa harus aku? Apa gunanya kita memiliki maknae disini?" protes Jisoo tidak terima dia diperintah.

"Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali" dan Wendy mampu membuat Jisoo melakukannya.

"Ya ya ya baiklah"

ooo

oo

o

 **Luhan POV**

Harusnya hari ini aku menikmati tidurku dikasur empukku di apartemen kecilku. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan DVD juga ramen untuk menikmati hari liburku setelah bekerja keras untuk konser xoxo. Tapi tidak. Key oppa menelponku ketika mataku benar-benar tidak mau terbuka. Menyuruhku untuk datang ke ruangannya hari ini juga.

Bahkan aku memerlukan mandi dan sarapan sehatku agar aku bisa tumbuh dengan baik. Lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya Key oppa tak peduli dengan perutku. Alhasil aku harus melewatkan sarapanku pagi ini.

Mungkin ini adalah hari sialku. Gagal mendapat liburan dan harus berlari untuk mendapatkan bus dan meninggalkan sarapan. Bahkan sampai di agensi Key oppa terus mebuat ponselku berdering tak sabar dan memaksaku lari lagi. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membunuh Key oppa jika ternyata yang dia lakuka adalah hal yang tak berguna. Dan kuharap tidak agar usaha pagiku tak sia-sia.

 **Luhan END POV**

Luhan memasuki ruangan dan Key sudah menunggu disana.

"Luhan? Masuk dan duduklah" Luhan masuk menuruti Key. Duduk di kursi yang ada diruangan itu.

"Langsung saja karna aku masih ada kesibukan yang lain"

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk di depan Key.

"Bulan depan pergilah ke China untuk melakukan pendidikan sebagai _make up artist_."

Bagai petir disiang bolong Luhan melongo tak mengerti maksud Key yang _to the point_ ini.

"Ke China? Pendidikan _make up artist_?"

"Ya"

"Tapi oppa... kenapa? Sungguh aku tak mengerti" Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya tak mampu menerima ucapan Key.

"Tentu saja kau mengerti Lu. Aku mengirimmu untuk melakukan pendidikan sebagai _make up artist_ di China. Kau sudah menjadi stylish handal. Dan kau tau kita kekurangan seseorang yang mampu untuk _make up artist_ dan aku sudah mengatakan ini ke atasan. Suho sajangnim setuju. Tidak ada penolakan karna kita membutuhkannya dan kau yang memiliki otak cerdas aku percaya dengan skillmu" Key menjelaskan dengan gamblang. Memutuskan tanpa bertanya ke Luhan.

"Kenapa sangat mendadak?" tanya Luhan dengan lesu.

"Kau tenang saja Lu. Biaya kau tak perlu mengeluarkan karna sudah ada yang menanggungnya"

"Berapa lama oppa?"

"Hanya tiga bulan. Tidak lama menurutku dan bukankah kau senang bisa pulang kenegara asalmu?"

"Ya itu benar"

"Baiklah. Berkas yang kau butuhkan akan kuurus dan kau hanya perlu berangkat ke China dan fokus dengan pendidikanmu. Sekarang kau bisa keluar"

Luhan berdiri dan keluar ruangan masih dengan wajah bingung. Ini sangat mendadak dan Luhan tidak tau alasan key itu apa. Sebenarnya Luhan cukup senang karna bisa kembali kenegara asal tapi ini benar-benar diluar pikirannya.

" _Ya Lu?_ "

"Kutunggu di kedai es krim biasanya."

" _Apa?_ "

 _Pip_

e)(o

Kling!

Lonceng berbunyi tanda seseorang memasuki kedai es krim tempat favorit gadis bersurai coklat yang baru saja berlari setelah mendapat panggilan dari temannya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sudah duduk di pojok dengan dua cup es krim dihadapannya.

"Apa sekarang kau memiliki kebiasaan mematikan panggilan sepihak nona Luhan?" serbu Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kurasa aku mulai menyukai itu" jawab Luhan dengan pandangan yang tak fokus.

"Dan sekali lagi kau melakukan itu kepadaku aku tak akan menerima lagi pangilanmu"

"Dan kurasa kau takkan mampu menghindarinya nona Byun" Luhan menimpalinya. Tau kalau tidak mungkin bisa Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Apa kau pikir begitu? Jika ya maka kau salah Lu. Aku bisa melakukannya" timpal Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Oke oke maafkan aku Baek. Ini makanlah aku sudah memesankan es krim dengan ukuran jumbo kesukaanmu"

"Kau menyogokku lagi. Aku ingatkan jika kau lupa" Baekhyun menerima es krim dan menyendoknya memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Dan aku selalu berhasil bukan?" Luhan tertawa dan di ikuti Baekhyun.

Kling!

"Kurasa yang lain juga sudah datang" kata Luhan.

"Apa?" Baekyun menoleh melihat dua lelaki yang dikenalinya masuk ke kedai dan menghampirinya.

"Hai Lu hai Baek" sapa lelaki dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah penasaran kenapa Jongin bisa disini.

"Sepertinya tadi aku menghubungi Taemin bukan lelaki tan ini" sindir Luhan.

"Ya noona kau jahat sekali. Meskipun aku hitam tapi aku memiliki kharisma yang mampu membuat para gadis berteriak" protes Jongin yang tak terima dikabilang tan oleh Luhan.

"Jadi apa ceritamu hari ini Lu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalian tau harusnya hari ini aku mendapatkan libur ku. Tapi tadi Key oppa menghubungiku dan menyuruhku ke ruangannya. Kupikir tentang pekerjaan ku sebagai stylish. Tapi tidak ini lebih mengejutkan dari apa yang pernah aku pikirkan di hidupku"

"Aku juga harusnya aku libur tapi aku tetap ada urusan" kata Jongin memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Diam kau Jongin!" kata Luhan sedikit membentak.

"Lanjutkan" kata Taemin.

"Key oppa menyuruhku untuk pergi ke China bulan depan untuk melakukan pendidikan sebagai _make up artist_ selama tiga bulan. Dan ini sungguh mendadak bahkan sajangnim sudah menyetujui dan berkas yang kuperlukan akan diurus Key oppa. Aku hanya tinggal berangkat dan fokus belajar" jelas Luhan kepada ketiga temannya. Sontak membuat mereka melongo tak percaya.

"Mwo?! Tapi kenapa menjadi _make up artist_ Lu?" tanya baekhyun tak percaya dengan berita ini.

"Aku bahkan masih tidak memahami alasan Key oppa Baek."

"Kau pasti menerimanya" kata Taemin santai.

"Ya aku menerimanya" jawab Luhan kembali lesu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Taemin yang mencoba mencari tau dengan respon Luhan yang sepertinya tak begitu senang.

"Ya tapi ini sungguh mustahil Taemin-na. Waktu tiga bulan untuk menjadi _make up artist_ bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bahkan para _make up artist_ yang terkenal harus melakukan pendidikan bertahun-tahun sedangkan aku? Hanya tiga bulan. Tiga bulan bukankah ini gila?!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan keputusan Key juga sajangnimnya.

"Kurasa tidak Lu. Kau cerdas dan kau dapat bekerja dengan cepat. Pasti Key oppa menunjukmu karna dia tahu skill mu bahkan sajangnim menyetujuinya. Lagi pula kau sudah lama tak pulang ke negara asalmu. Ini kesempatanmu untuk berkunjung" kata Baekhyun mencoba membuat Luhan tenang.

"Dan aku pasti sangat merindukanmu Baek" Luhan mencebik membuat mereka jijik melihatnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya tiga bulan dan kau akan kembali ke Seoul lagi"

"Ya aku tadi sungguh tak tahu dengan perasaanku tapi setelah bercerita ke kalian rasanya sedikit lega"

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu memanggil kita kesini?" tanya Taemin.

"Hm. He he he" dan mereka bertiga hanya geleng-geleng melihat Luhan yang meringis.

"Jongin-na kenapa kau bisa ikut datang kesini dengan Taemin oppa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sudah sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya.

"Aku dan Taemin baru menemui seseorang untuk mendaftar ke acara _Choreography Workshop Tour_ di LA minggu depan" jabaw Jongin sambil memakan es krim dihadapannya.

"Benarkah oppa?"

"Ya Baek aku tidak berbohong" Jongin menjawab karna Baekhyun tak percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu"

"Apa?!"

"Dia benar Baek. Aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke LA minggu depan" Taemin membenarkan jawaban Jongin yang berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum mengejek kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi oppa minggu depan akan ada penilaian untuk grup Wendy jika kau lupa"

"Baek kau tau sajangnim sangat percaya padamu. Kalau sajangnim percaya padamu kenapa aku tidak? Jadi kau bisa membantuku bukan?" Taemin mengusap rambut Baekhyun mencoba mengambil hati gadis itu untuk mau menggantikannya.

"LAGI?!"

ooo

oo

o

Bertahun-tahun menjadi bagian dari JM Ent baru sekali ini Jongdae pergi ke cafe tepat di samping agensi hanya seorang diri. Biasanya Jongdae selalu pergi dengan Sehun atau terkadang Jongin yang ikut serta. Kalaupun sedang mood maka Chanyeol akan ikut juga. Cafe ini banyak dikunjungi para idol maupn selebriti lain yang berasal dari JM Ent. Terkadang banyak orang luar dan para remaja yang datang kesana hanya untuk melihat para idola mereka. Beruntung cafe itu memiliki aturan untuk tidak mengambil gambar sehingga pengunjung tidak terganggu dengan ulah fansgirl.

Jongdae masuk kedalam cafe dan mengantri untuk memesan minuman. Tidak banyak pengunjung kali ini dan Jongdae juga tidak harus mengantri panjang. Hanya beberapa orang yang berada di depannya. Saat tiba gilirannya bukannya langsung memesan Jongdae justru memperhatikan pelayan di depannya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Maaf tuan jika tuan tidak ingin memesan maka minggirlah. Masih ada antrian dibelakang anda" jawab pelayan di depannya dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau orang baru? kenapa bukan Sulli yang melayani? Kemana dia?" tanya Jongdae pada perempuan itu.

"Dia dipecat. Sekarang minggirlah"

"APA?! Dipecat. Kenapa?" Jongdae berteriak mendengar Sulli pelayan yang biasanya bekerja disana dan sekarang yang didengarnya justru Sulli dipecat. Sungguh Jongdae tak bisa mempercayai ini.

"Mana kutahu" jawab pelayan baru itu dengan santai.

"Kenapa Sulli dipecat. Apa salahnya sebenarnya" Jongdae bergumam sendiri masih berdiri di antrian.

"Tuan aku tidak tau Sulli dan kau memiliki hubungan apa. Tapi minggirlah!" sepertinya perempuan itu sudah habis kesabarannya dengan ulah jongdae yang tak memesan dan masih berdiri disana.

"Ah ya maaf"

"Jadi anda akan memesan sesuatu?" ulangnya beranya kepada Jongdae.

"Entahlah. Buatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan kau sendiri yang mengantarkan"

"Apa?!"

Jongdae tidak peduli dengan teriakan orang baru itu dan hanya berlalu menuju kursi didekat meja yang menghadap langsung kejalanan yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Biasanya Sulli sendiri yang akan mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan berbincang sebentar. Maka dari itu Jongdae masih tidak percaya jika Sulli dipecat. Pasalnya Sulli adalah orang yangmenyenangkan alau suka sedikit menggoda mereka yang selalu berpenampilan seksi.

Lima menit kemudian perempuan dengan pipi yang tembam tadi datang membawakan minuman coklat hangat dengan beberapa cheescake dihadapan Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tau sesuatu yang hangat yang anda inginkan tapi kurasa coklat hangat dan cheescake cocok untuk suasana saat ini" pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan Jongdae.

"Hm. Terimakasih" dan pelayan itu berbalik badan namun. "Tunggu siapa namamu? Kau tidak memakai nametag." Lanjut Jongdae menhentikan perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu berbalik badan dan memutar bola matanya seraya menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Kim Minseok. Anda bisa memanggilku Minseok" dan Minseok berlalu meninggalkan Jongdae.

ooo

oo

o

Mansion keluarga Park adalah salah satu mansion terbesar di komplek perumahan yang saat ini sedang Chanyeol kunjungi. Sudah lama ia tak pulang berkunjung kerumah padahal rumah dan dorm miliknya tak begitu jauh. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk sampai ke depan pintu utama. Belum sempat Chanyeol memencet tombol pintu sudah terbuka. Seorang wanita berusia di bawah eommanya sedang membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda?" sapanya.

"Ahjumma aku bahkan belum memencet tombol" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Saya mendengar suara mobil tuan jadi saya langsung bergegas membukanya tuan"

"Apa appa dan eomma di dalam?"

"Ya tuan mereka sedang menunggu di ruang makan"

"Baiklah terimakasih ahjumma"

Chanyeol langsung keruang makan yang tergabung dengan pantry, disana sudah ada tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Sayang kau datang?" nyonya Park melihat putranya langsng berdiri dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ne eomma"

"Duduklah. Kita makan malam dulu" perintah tuan Park.

Chanyeol duduk disamping tuan Park berhadapan langsung dengan nyonya Park. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan hanya terdengar suara dentingan piring.

"Makanlah yang banyak sayang. Lihat pipimu mulai tirus begitu. Apa managermu tak memberimu makan eoh?" terlihat kekhawatiran dari ibu Chanyeol yang memerhatikan perubahan putranya.

"Tidak eomma Jinki hyung selalu memperhatikan kami. Aku terlalu banyak jadwal jadi itu wajar jika terkadang aku lupa makan" jawab Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran ibunya.

"Kau harusnya memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau tidak selamanya akan berada di dunia hiburan. Kau akan mengurus yang lebih penting lagi Chanyeol" sambung tuan Park. Chanyel yang tau kemana arah pembicaraanitu segera berhenti menyendok makanannya.

"Appa. Kau bisa memberikan ke noona"

"Noona mu sudah memegang cabang di Jepang dan kau yang akan meneruskan perusahaan inti di Korea. Noona mu akan datang ke Seoul besok jadi kau jemput dia di bandara" jawab tuan Park tanpa menerima penolakan. Chanyeol hanya diam dan melanjtkan makannya.

"Tidurlah dirumah malam ini sayang. Eomma masih merindukanmu"

"Ya eomma."

Selesai makan Chanyeol berpamitan kepada orang tuanya untuk naik ke lantai dua masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Chanyeol sama sekali tidak dirubah oleh ahjumma. Masih tetap sama dengan nuansa hitam. Hanya saja dulu ketika Chanyeol masuk kamar tidak ada foto dirinya dan kini ketika Chanyeol masuk akan secara langsung foto besar Park Chanyeol akan menyala menampilkan gambaran seorang Pak Chanyeol yang dielu-elukan banyak orang di luar sana. Itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh fansnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size nya. Menutup mata dengan satu tangannya. Memikirkan ucapan ayahnya tadi. Chanyeol merupakan anak dari salah satu pengusaha nomer satu di Korea. Ayah Chanyeol pemilik perusahaan IT yang terkenal sukses dan memiliki banyak cabang. Namun hanya ada dua cabang terbesar yaitu yang berada di Korea dan terbesar kedua di Jepang. Chanyeol juga memiliki kakak perempuan yang sekarang berada di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga Park.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Menjadi penerus untuk menggantikan posisi tuan Park. Menjadi seorang ceo perusahan IT yang berpengaruh di Korea. Tidak ada yang tau tentang keluarga Chanyeol. Mereka hanya tau Park Chanyeol adalah seorang boygrup terkenal dari Korea yang berada di Agensi besar. Dan masyarakat hanya tau perusahaan IT terbesar di Korea adalah milik Park Yunho tanpa tau detail profil keluarganya.

Menutupi identitas keluarga adalah keinginan Chanyeol semenjak dia menjadi trainee JM Ent. Awalnya keluaga Chanyeol sangat menentang keinginan putranya untuk menjadi publik figur. Namun berkat bantuan nyonya Park akhirnya tuan Park memberikan ijin Chanyeol untuk masuk di dunia hiburan dengan syarat yang telah mereka sanggupi bersama.

' _Jika sudah saatnya tuan Park berhenti maka Chanyeol juga akan berhenti di dunia hiburan_ '

Malam semakin larut dan suara binatang malamlah yang meramaikan di sekitar kediaman keluarga Park. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terguyur air shower dingin. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memikirkan bagaimana cara meluluhkan hati ayahnya. Dua puluh menit sudah dan Chanyeol menyambar handuk dan melilitkan disekitar pinggangnya. Membiarka rambutnya yang masih basah menetes membasahi dada bidang Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Chanyeol tidur setelah memakai piyamanya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit lelaki ini sudah masuk kedunia mimpi. Wajar saja Chanyeol belum sempat istirahat setelah mengantar pulang Baekhyun dari pantai.

Ah, dan tentang Baekhyun. Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Menandakan ada notifikasi pesan masuk. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sedari tadi Baekhyun terus menghubunginya dan mengiriminya pesan. Sedangkan Chanyeol belum menyentuh kembali ponselnya sejak meninggalkan agensi.

e)(o

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara. Hari ini kakaknya Park Yoora kembali ke Korea setelah perjalanan bisnisnya di Jepang sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Tidak butuh waktu lama Chanyeol harus menunggu kakaknya karna setelah Chanyeol sampai bandara selang sepuluh menit kakaknya sudah berada disana.

"Channiyaaaa~~~~" teriak Yoora saat melihat adiknyalah yang menjemputnya. Bukan supir suruhan ayahnya.

"Aku senang kau yang menjemputku. Aaaa... apa kau sudah tidak lagi terkenal Channi?"

"Apa-apaan kau noona. Tentu saja aku masih sangat terkenal" sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau masih bisa menjemputku"

"Aku libur setelah konser. Cepat masuk noona" Chanyeol yang masih berada didalam mobil memerintah kakaknya yang mash saja bicara diluar.

"Apa? YAK Park Chanyeol?! Kau harusnya membantuku memasukkan barangku bodoh!" Yoora yang dalam keadaanlelah harus mengangkut barangnya masuk di bagasi mobil adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa noona. Kau masukkan sendiri. Bahaya jika aku keluar mobil sekarang"

"Hiiiiss dasar Park sialan!"

"Kau juga Park jika kau lupa"

Yoora terus saja mengomel sepanjang perjalanan. Dia sangat senang saat tau adik kesayangannya yang menjemput dan mengharapkan sambutan baik dari Chanyeol bukan sebaliknya. Membuatnya kesal bukan main. Bahkan sampai dirumah pun Yoora masih saja mengomel membuat nyonya Park pusing dengan tingkah anaknya ketika mereka berkumpul. Selalu saja bertengkar tiada henti.

"Channie apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Yoora tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan Chanyeol yang edang merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" jawabnya malas.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sekarang tidak bermain lagi dengan para jalangmu?"

"Sialan! Itu sudah berlalu sejak lama kenapa noona masih mengungkitnya!" Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Yoora seketika bangun dan duduk menghadap kakaknya dengan wajah merah karena marah.

"benar juga sekarang kau sudah sangat sukses dan terkenal. kau pasti tak membutuhkan mereka lagi bukan. Lalu siapa gadismu yang sekarang?" tanya Yoora tanpa peduli tatapan adiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar kamarnya.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol turun ke lantai satu dengan perasaan dongkol dan menghampiri orang tuanya yang sedang menikmati minum tehnya.

"Eomma appa aku akan kembali ke dorm" kata Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dihadapan tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Apa kau ada jadwal lagi nak?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Ya eomma" Chanyeol menjawab bohong hanya biar cepat selesai dan segera pergi. Chanyeol pamit dan bejalan kearah pintu. Saat Chanyeol memegang gagang pintu tiba-tiba ia berhenti.

"Pikirkan dan segera putuskan Chanyeol" kata tuan Park yang menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan berlalu meninggalkan mansion keluarga Park.

ooo

oo

o

Lima hari sudah Baekhyun tak menerima kabar dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun pesannya yang dibalas bahkan panggilannya selalu di abaikan. Baekhyun tau kalo saat ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi member xoxo tapi sekalipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengabaikannya dan selalu menghubunginya walaupun itu hanya sekali dalam sehari. Bahkan disaat jadwal sibuknya sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang?

Setelah konser itu dan mereka yang berakhir bercinta didalam mobil saat dipantai, saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Baekhyun tau hubungan mereka sangat sulit tapi dia yakin mampu untuk bertahan. Dan sekarang setelah tiga hari tak ada respon dari Chanyeol rasa takut kini telah melanda relung hati gadis itu.

' _Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?'_

' _Apa Chanyeol sedang menikmati liburnya sampai melupakanku?'_

' _Apa Chanyeol kehilangan ponselnya?'_

' _Tidak!'_

' _Mungkinkah Chanyeol...?'_

Baekhyun segera menghapus pemikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Saat itu ada panggilan masuk dan Baekhyun segera mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat si penelepon.

" _Hai Baek_ " sapa suara yang diseberang.

"Jongin?" ada sedikit rasa kecewa dari suara Baekhyun karena ternyata bukan orang yang diharapkannya.

" _Kau dimana_?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ada di apartemen. Ada apa Jongin?" jawab Baekhyun dengan malas.

" _Bagus keluarlah. Aku dibawah ayo kita jalan-jalan_ "

"Tapi Jong- in...?"

Jongin memutuskan panggilannya. Segera Baekhyun turun dan menemui Jongin. Baekhyun melihat ada mobil yang kacanya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sahabatnya.

"Jongin-na!?"

"Masuklah Baek" suruh Jongin dan Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam.

"Kau membeli mobil?"

"Hmm. Berbanggalah Baek kau adalah yang pertama yang kuajak menaiki kekasihku" Jongin begitu telihat bersemangat dalam memamerkan mobil barunya pada sahabatnya.

"Waaaah keren. Kapan kau membelinya?"

"Kemarin dan sekarang waktunya kita untuk jalan-jalan. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya apa kau tak merindukanku Baek?" Jongin mengerling menghadap Baekhyun.

"Hm."

' _harusnya aku sangat merindukanmu Jongin. Tapi entahlah hatiku lebih memilih merindukan Chanyeol_ '

Baekhyun dan Jongin berkeliling tanpa tujuan. Hanya berkeliling kota dengan mobil barunya dengan Jongin yang terus saja mengoceh sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sibuk memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Baek kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin sambilterus menyetir dan fokus kejalan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baek?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Eoh? _Wae_?" Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan Jongin segera mengahadap Jongin dengan wajah bodoh membuat Jongin gemas melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak senang pergi denganku eoh?!"

"Tidak. Aku sangat senang Jongin" jawab Baekhyun diikuti kekehan palsunya.

"Tapi kau hanya diam saja. bahkan aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak mendengar" Jongin begitu kesal.

"A-aah itu. Hmmm aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu katakan padaku"

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Hanya teringat dengan projek ku saja dengan Chanyeol" sebuah kebohongan lagi. Kau akan terus berbohong untuk menutupi kebohongan yang lain Byun.

"Kau pasti kesulitan bukan? Baek ayo kita beli es krim" Jongin yang percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun merasa iba dengannya.

"Yap"

Baekhyun dan Jongin keduanya mampir di kedai es krim tepat di depan sekolah mereka dulu. Kedai itu merupakan tempat favorit mereka berdua dulu. Maka dari itu saat keduanya memasuki kedai dan seorang bibi penjual es krim melihat keduanya dia langsung mengenali pelanggan setianya dulu.

"Aigoo ada angin apa ini? Kenapa baru sekarang kalian mampir ke kedai ini lagi?" tanya bibi dengan rau senangnya menyabut kedatangan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Halo bibi Lee bagaimana kabar bibi?" sapa Baekhyun.

"Bibi sangat merindukan kalian. Kemarilah duduk disini bibi akan mengambilkan es krim untuk kalian" kata sang bibi dengan ramah.

"Bibi masih mengingat kesukaan kami?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. mana mungkin bibi lupa" dengan senyum sang bibi meninggalkan keduanya untuk membuat pesanan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat dihapal oleh sang bibi. Tidak lama bibi Lee datang dan meletakkan dua cup es krim jumbo dihadapan keduanya.

"Terimakasih bibi Lee" jawab keduanya dan bibi Lee mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Tempat ini masih seperti dulu dan rasa es krimnya masih tetap yang terbaik" puji Baekhyun sambil menimati es krim favorinya.

"Katakan itu saat kau sudah tidak lagi pergi dengan Luhan noona di kedai depan agensi Baek"

"Yak!" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Jongin.

"Aku benar bukan. Bahkan kalian berdua seperti maniak disana" dan Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Jongin. Sesaat Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehm Jongin-na kau dan yang lain libur sampai kapan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Akhir minggu ini. Kenapa?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan terus mengaduk-aduk es krimnya. Sedangkan Jongin masih terus memakan es krim miliknya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?" inilah pertanyaan sesungguhnya yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengawali mengorek informasi yang dicarinya.

"Harusnya kami memiliki waktu libur kami tapi Sehun harus menyelesaikan pemotretannya juga interview dengan majalah. Jongdae Hyung akhir-akhir ini sering keluar entahlah kemana aku juga tidak tau" jawab Jongin menjelaskan kegiatan para member.

"Lalu kau dan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terus menanti jawaban yang akan dilontakan Jongin.

' _Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini?_ '

Baekhyun masih terus menunggu Jongin Jongin masih sibuk menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Chanyeol hyung sempat pulang kerumahnya setelah menemui Suho sajangnim dan setelah itu ada urusan dengan Jinki hyung. mereka sering keluar dan kembali ke dorm malam harinya. Aku tak tau apa tapi Jinki hyung hanya bilang akan ada tambahan manager untuk xoxo. Kupikir Jinki hyung akan keluar sebagai manager kami ternyata tidak. Dan aku akan pergi ke LA lusa dengan Taemin." Jelas Jongin panjang berhasil membuat Baekhyun berpikir apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sampai mengabaikannya dan lebih mementingkan sang manager.

' _Urusan apa Chanyeol dengan Jinki oppa kenapa sampai tak sempat mengabariku?_ '

' _Bahkan baru lima hari dan aku sangat merindukannya. Rasanya aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah_ '

' _Chanyeollie cepat hubungi aku jika kau sudah tak lagi sibuk_ '

' _Aku merindukanmu_ '

...

..

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya nyampe tebece juga teman. i'm coming back again. Setelah satu bulan lebih akhirnya janji bisa ditepati update setelah lebaran. Selamat idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan./TELAT WOY/ maaf telatnya pake banget update ini chap.

Gimana chap ini?

Aku buka Q & A jadi akan aku jawab pertanyaan teman" di chap selanjutnya.

Dan siapa yang masih hidup setelah liat teaser kai? Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Dan anak ayam si seksi sehun? Atau yang barusan teasernya keluar uri leader Suho?

Gila mereka keren banget 3

Siapa yang beli album kokobop? Share laah yang beli kalian beli versi apa? Atau beli semua? Yang gak beli jangan sedih yang penting tetep dukung exo ya guys!

Dan satu lagi hadiah. Aku release cerita baru. silakan mampir dibaca dan semoga suka

Review juseyoo~~~~

 ***byunnami**


	8. Chapter 7 WYD

****Please, Don't Leave Me Baby****

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

#WYD (오늘 모해 )

Chanyeol dan sang manajer -Jinki- kini tengah menunggu seseorang yang dikabarkan akan menjadi lawan main Chanyeol dalam film perdananya juga beberapa para pemain lainnya. Bahkan sudah setengah jam yang lalu Chanyeol menunggu diruangan yang cukup besar itu hanya dengan Jinki. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar sambil memainkan ponselnya, Jinki melirik pria disampingnya yang mulai mengerucutkan bibir sambil menekan tekan ponselnya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol dan managernya sudah berada di China sejak satu jam yang lalu dan langsung menuju lokasi untuk pembacaan naskah yang sudah dijadwalkan. Namun yang didapat Chanyeol adalah ruang kosong selama setengah jam yang berhasil membuat sang idol menggerutu sejak tadi.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Chanyeol"

"Apa aku kurang lama menunggu hyung? Apa memang orang China sangat tidak menghargai waktu?"

"Jaga bicaramu Chanyeol "

"Kenapa? Ini kenyataan hyung. Baru kali ini aku menunggu sampai setengah jam padahal jadwal mereka sendiri yang menentukan"

Jinki tidak menjawab, dia maklum karna memang Chanyeol tidak pernah menunggu lebih dari lima menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Tidak lama kemudian pintu besar di d pan Chanyeol terbuka dan seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan kacamata besar masuk kedalam sambil membawa ipad ditangan kirinya dan dibelakangnya pria bertubuh kecil masuk mengikuti si pria gemuk dengan lembaran kertas tebal ditangannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka berdua. __Siapa mereka?__ Batin Chanyeol tanpa melepas atensinya. Kedua pria dengan perbedaan tubuh tersebut duduk diujung meja besar. Beru duduk beberapa detik pintu yang belum sempat ditutup tersebut terbuka lebih lebar dan masuklah segerombol orang pria dan wanita dengan senyum cerah dan duduk dimasing masing kursi.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Saya Zhao Benshan produser film yang akan kalian jalankan untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Terimakasih akan kehadiran kalian semua dan perlu kalian semua tau saya sangat berharap film ini akan sukses. Jadi mari kita bekerja sama dengan baik dan bekerja keras juga saya harap kesungguhan kalian untuk peran masing masing. Dihadapan kalian adalah naskah yang ditulis oleh nona Ling namun sayang nona Ling tidak bisa hadir. Dan terimakasih untuk tuan Park Chanyeol yang bersedia menerima tawaran saya. Ini sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi kami"

"Ah..ehmm ya sama sama tuan Zhao. Ini juga suatu kehormatan bagi saya karna anda bersedia memilih saya untuk peran utama. Saya sebenarnya bukan seorang aktor jadi mohon bimbingannya" Chanyeol berdiri dan menunduk dihadapan semua pemain. Walau sempat kesal karna keterlambatan mereka namun Chanyeol tetap menjaga sopan santunnya.

Semua pemain memperkenalkan diri masing masing dan dilanjut dengan pembacaan naskah. Dalam waktu 3 jam akhirnya mereka keluar ruangan, beberapa menyambut Chanyeol dengan saling berjabat tangan dan setelahnya Chanyeol menuju mobil dengan Jinki.

"Park Chanyeol!" Seru seseorang. Chanyeol dan Jinki sama sama menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya seorang wanita tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Anda memanggilku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ya aku memanggilmu barusan." Wanita itu sedikit terengah karna habis berlari mengejar Chanyeol "Kau lupa siapa aku?" Tanya wanita tersebut. Sontak Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan wanitu didepannya. Tau Chanyeol yang terdiam dan tengah berfikir si wanita tersebut menarik napas pelan dan menjulurkan tangannya "Aku Liu Sui Jin partner mu dalam film ini. Kurasa tadi aku tidak lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku"

Chanyeol dengan rasa malunya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan kemudian menjabat tangan si wanita "Aku Park Chanyeol maaf tadi aku baru sampai di China dan belum sempat istirahat jadi aku sedikit tidak memoerhatikan para pemain. Maafkan aku nona Liu"

"Tak apa. Mari saling mengenal lebih dekat agar tidak canggung nantinya dalam berakting. Ini adalah pertama kalinya partner ku orang dari Korea jadi aku sedikit sulit untuk menyesuaikan dengan orang dari negara lain"

"Ah ya, aku mengerti. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku"

"Baiklah tuan Park mari bekerja sama"

"Ya nona Liu. Mohon bimbingannya"

"Pasti. Ehm... apa kau akan ke hotel?"

"Tidak. Aku dan managerku akan ke apartment"

"Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat dan nikmati waktumu di China sebelum kita akan mulai syuting"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan nona Liu masuk kemobil miliknya. Jinki membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol dan keduanya melaju menuju apartment mereka.

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun saat ini tengah berada di apartment Luhan membantu gadis itu untuk menyiapkan segala hal yang akan dibawanya ke China. Jadwal Luhan berubah, harusnya Luhan berangkat bulan depan tapi Key atasannya menyurhnya untuk berangkat lusa yang berhasil membuat Luhan uring-uringan yang imbasnya kena Baekhyun juga. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menenangkan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga masih belum rela jika Luhan harus berangkat lusa. Itu berarti Baekhyun tidak akan ada teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Dan itu terjadi dengan Luhan juga.

"Baek, apa yang kau masukkan kedalam koper?" Luhan tengah berdiri diambang pintu dan memoerhatikan dua koper yang telah Baekhyun siapkan untuknya.

"Tentu saja keperluanmu selama di China Lu memang apalagi" jawab Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas kasur Luhan sambil memangku boneka hello kitty milik Luhan.

"Tapi tidak sampai dua koper juga Baek. Apa kau berniat mengusirku dari Korea, eoh?"

"Kau akan pergi setidaknya 4 bulan Lu tentu kau butuh banyak barang bukan. Kenapa pikiranmu buruk sekali tentangku"

"Oh. Baekhyun sayang aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karna kau sudah seperti mama ku saja. Tapi aku di China akan tinggal dengan orangtua ku Baek. Jadi keperluanku sudah cukup disana tidak perlu membawa baju banyak bahkan sampai dua koper besar seperti ini."

"Hmmm...kau benar, aku melipakan kau yang akan tinggal dengan orangtuamu Lu. Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu, Oke?"

"Oh God. Kau sudah seperti kekasihku saja Baek"

"Ya. aku memang kekasihmu Lu"

"Kuharap ini hanya mimoi karna aku masih suka dengan pisang panjang dan besar"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak dan saling berpelukan. Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk tidur diapartmennya tanpa penolakan dari Baekhyun sahabatnya. Keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan terus bercengkrama yang terkadang Luhan sedikit mendramatis kepergiannya. Pukul satu malam keduanya terdiam, Luhan yang terlelap dengan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan Baekhyun yang masih terjaga sambil memandangi ponselnya.

Sudah seminggu lebih Chanyeol masih tidak menghubunginya, Jongin bilang dia saat ini ada jadwal di China dengan Jinki yang tidak diketahui jadwal apa yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun begitu ingin menghubungi kekasihnya namun dari perkataan Jongin sepertinya jadwal Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk, buktinya dia sampai melupakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tak berani untuk menghubungi kekasihnya takut akan mengganggu.

 _ _Aku hanya akan menunggu sampai Chanyeol kembali ke Korea. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Tapi jadwal apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol? Kenapa di China? Bahkan memberpun tidak ada yang tau.__ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis pikiran yang tidak diinginkannya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sebenarnya kesedihan Baekhyun bertumpuk, dari Chanyeol kekasihnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar yang berhasil membuatnya kalut. Ditambah dengan kepergian Luhan yang mendadak berubah jadwal juga sahabatnya Jongin yang akan pergi ke LA dengan Taemin besoknya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Taemin juga menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Baekhyun untuk penilainan girl grup. Baekhyun menghela napas kasar dan kini benar-benar mencoba tidur dan melipakan segalanya untuk sementara. Biarkan besok saja dia berpikir lagi.

 ** **e)(o****

"Hyung kapan jadwalku kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya.

"Lima hari lagi kita akan kembali ke Korea karna kau ada jadwal untuk rekaman"

"Baiklah. Lalu sekarang?"

"Satu jam lagi bersiaplah. Kau akan melakukan syuting pertamamu hari ini di daerah pantai. Perkiraan syuting hari ini akan selasai jam 10 malam. Apa kau sudah membaca naskahmu?" Tanya Jinki sambil mengecek jadwal Chanyeol hari ini.

"Ya. semalam aku sudah membacanya. Akan kulanjutkan nanti dimobil"

Pantai tempat lokasi syuting Chanyeol sudah ramai dengan kru yang sibuk menyiapkan alat mereka. Chanyeol duduk di kursi dengan naskah ditangannya dan seorang stylish yang merapikan rambut Chanyeol. Tidak lama panggilan untuk mulai syuting terdengar dari seorang staff. Disana sudah ada wanita yang kemarin sore dikenal Chanyeol sebagai Liu Sui Jin pemain utama yang akan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol dalam film mereka.

Chanyeol sadar ini adalah debutnya sebagai aktor maka Chanyeol tidak ingin main-main dalam berperan, lagipula Suho sajangnim sangat mengharapkan yang terbaik dari Chanyeol maka dia tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang mempercayainya. Dua jam mereka habiskan di lokasi pantai dan berlanjut kelokasi berikutnya. Sejauh ini yang Jinki lihat adalah keseriusan Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda jauh ketika dia diatas panggung. Sebagai manager tentu Jinki sangat bangga padanya. Hingga malampun datang dan mereka menyelesaikan tepat waktu berkat kerjasama dan keseriusan para pemain.

"Chanyeol?"

"Nona Liu?"

"Panggil saja Liu Jin. Mereka mengenal dan memanggilku begitu."

"Ah ya.. ehm Liu Jin"

"Bukankah itu terdengar lebih enak? Apa aku juga bisa memanggilmu Chanyeol saja?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, aku lebih muda darimu jadi sudah seharusnya kau memanggilku cukup dengan namaku"

"Ahhh... kau menyakitiku jika membahas tentang usia Chanyeol " Liu Jin memasang wajah purapura sedihnya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Hahaha oke, oke maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkitnya"

"Aku juga bercanda. Baiklah istirahatlah yang cukup karna besok sepertinya akan lebih menguras tenaga dibanding hari ini. Aku pulang duluan" wanita itu melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya disusul Chanyeol dan Jinki yang juga bergegas kembali ke apartment.

 ** **e)(o****

Hari ini Baekhyun yang ditemani Jongin dan Taemin tengah mengantar Luhan ke bandara untuk penerbangan ke China. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin mengantar sampai dalam tapi tidak bisa karna jika Jongin keluar dari mobil maka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi dan tentu saja Luhan akan marah dan Baekhyun juga Taemin akan kewalahan mengurus mereka berdua. Ingat Jongin seorang idol yang tengah melejit dan Luhan si mudah marah, jika keberangkatannya terganggu gara gara Jongin pasti Luhan akan menguliti Jongin seketika. Oke ini berlebihan.

Acara tangis pun terjadi antara Luhan dan Baekhyun -lebih tepatnya Luhan- juga acara pelukan antar ketiganya.

"Baekhyun na Taemin na aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian. Ingat jangan mengirim foto atau memberitahu jika kalian sedang senang senang berdua. Jika itu terjadi maka kalian bukan lagi temanku dan jangan harap aku kembali ke seoul" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit manja dan sedikit marah sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Taemin tertawa tertahan sambil mengangguk.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebarnya sambil terus berjalan menjauhi kedua temannya.

"Dasar rusa china aku pasti merindukanmu bodoh" meski Baekhyun mengatakan dengan suara pelan namun Taemin masih bisa mendengarnya dan diangguki setuju olehnya.

"Apa Luhan noona sudah berangkat?" Tanya Jongin ketika Baekhyun dan Taemin sudah kembali ke mobil."padahal aku ingin melihatnya tapi bagaimana lagi aku tak bisa. Apa Luhan noona meninggalkan pesan untukku?"

"Tidak, bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyinggungmu dalam pembicaraan kami. Apa mungkin aku melawatkannya. Sepertinya tidak" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengingat jika mereka memang tidak membahas nama Jongin didalamnya tadi.

"Memang tidak" sahut Taemin membenarkan.

"Aiiiissshh... jinjja"

"Sudahlah itu juga tidak penting"

"Setidaknya dia berterima kasih karna aku mau mengantarnya ke bandara. Ah ya. Bukankah Luhan noona ke china? Apa mungkin noona bisa ketemu Chanyeol hyung?" Gumam Jongin yang berhasil menyita perhatian Baekhyun seketika.

Ya Baekhyun juga baru ingat jika Chanyeol dan Luhan bisa saja bertemu, mereka sama sama di china jadi besar kemungkinan akan bertemu. __Ah, harusnya tadi aku mengatakan pada Luhan siapa tau dia bisa bertemu Chanyeol dan aku tau apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.__

"Baek kau tak apa pulang sendirian?" Tanya Jongin yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis mungil itu.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan ketempat Tae Woo hyung dan nanti sore kami berangkat ke LA. Kau tak apa kan?"

"Jadi aku benar-benar ditinggalkan sendiri oleh semua orang? Oh Great! Bahkan tugas seseorangpun dilemparkan padaku. Apa aku melakukan hal baik sebelumnya, eoh?!" Sungut Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak yang mampu membuat dua pria dimobil pura pura tak mendengar.

 _ _Oke ini sangat sempurna. Apa lagi setelah ini? Bahkan aku memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan dan aku ditinggal sendiri. Ditinggal kekasihku yang entah kenapa tak menghubungiku bahkan aku harus menangis karna merindukannya. Dan Luhan teman nongkrongku juga pergi ke kampungnya selama setidaknya 3-4 bulan. Dan sekarang apa? Jongin dan Taemin akan pergi ke LA yang aku tidak tau kapan mereka kembali dan gilanya aku harus mengambil pekerjaan Taemin sore nanti.__

Sepanjang hari ini Baekhyun sama sekali tak banyak bicara. Dia kesal sekali dan itu benar-benar hari yang buruk. Awalnya Baekhyun berniat menemui Yixing di kliniknya namun dia ingat istri sang Ceo sedang berada di Amerika saat ini. Jadilah sekarang Baekhyun berada diruang latihan Wendy cs untuk melakukan penilaian dance. Satu jam berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah memberikan banyak nasehat juga beberapa saran yang harus mereka lakukan. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa menari tapi setidaknya Baekhyun cukup mengerti sedikitnya tentang tari. Terlebih Taemin sudah memberikan list yang dapat membantu Baekhyun dalam meberikan nilai.

Disisi lain sebuah sambungan telepon antar dua pria tengah berjalan.

" _ _Apa dia sudah berangkat?"__

"Ya. Dia baru saja berangkat. Aku sudah memastikannya. Apa kau senang?"

 _ _"Aku berterima kasih kepadamu hyung. Akan kutraktir kau minum"__

"Apa kau punya tawaran yang lebih mahal dari sebuah ajakan minum?"

 _ _"Hahaha...baiklah katakan apa yang kau mau"__

"Kau harus bersiap. Karna aku akan benar-benar menghabiskan uangmu karna berhasil mengambil anak buah terbaikku"

 ** **e)(o****

Sabtu malam disebuah apartment sederhana namun penuh kenyamanan seorang gadis mungil dengan hoodie pink kebesarannya tengah menikmati malam minggunya sendirian di meja makan dengan ramen yang mengepul juga sekotak susu strawberry yang menggiurkan. Ditambah dengan hujan diluar sana menambah rasa ramen yang begitu enak. Walau sedih dengan kesendiriannya dan rasa lelahnya namun tak menyurutkan waktunya untuk menikmati ramen buatannya.

Ditengah-tengah Baekhyun menyeruput mi yang panjang itu sebuah suara terdengar. "Apa aku salah dengar? Ah tidak, tidak ada suara apapun" sejujurnya Baekhyun bukan seorang penakut karna Baekhyun mempunya jurus hapkido namun akan berbeda lagi jika itu bukan manusia. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pemikiran yang tak diinginkan. Namun sesuatu yang keras tengah memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan ...

"Aaaaaaaa... eommaaaaaaaa!"

"Hei Baek kenapa teriak sayang?"

'Sayang'

"Hei ini aku Chanyeol kekasihmu, Baek" Baekhyun seketika memutar tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang tengah mengaku kekasihnya. "Apa kau pikir aku hantu, sayang?" Suara bariton ini? Baekhyun seketika membolakan matanya walau tetap terlihat kecil, tapi ini sungguh Chanyeol kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang menghilang hampir dua minggu lamanya tanpa ada kabar dan sekarang datang dengan memeluknya seenak jidat lebarnya? Kau luar biasa tuan Park fucking Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih setia memeluk Baekhyun yang sempat terkejut, memang itulah tujuan awalnya. Membuat kejutan untuk kekasih mungilnya yang sialnya begitu ia rindukan. Baekhyun yang menyadari dirinya dipeluk erat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol sedikit kasar dan pergi meninggalkan dapur juga prianya. Chanyeol yang melihat sikap Baekhyun tentu saja heran. Di ikutinya sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan yang duduk disofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Hei. Kau kenapa Baekki? Apa kau tidak senang melihatku, ehm?" Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengangkat wajah mungilnya agar bersitatap dengan wajah si bariton.

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol sambil terus mempoutkan bibir cherry itu "Dan apa kau senang tidak menghubungiku selama hampir dua minggu ini Chanyeol ssi? Kau puas membuatku khawatir? Bahkan aku berfikir negatif tentang kekasihku sendiri. Apa kau puas tuan Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun berteriak didepan wajah Chanyeol dan terus mendorong Chanyeol berusaha untuk turun dari pangkuan sang dominan. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya.

 _ _Oh. Sial.__

"Hei. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya sayang. Please dengarkan aku" benar Baekhyun berhenti berontak tapi mata itu kini tengah berkaca-kaca. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat benci situasi seperti ini. Dia lemah dan dia membencinya. Perasaan marah, senang, dan sedih juga jengkel semua bercampur jadi satu, dan itu semua ulah Chanyeol.

Gadis mungil yang sangat dicintai Chanyeol, belahan jiwanya kini tengah meneteskan butir bening dari mata sipitnya. Chanyeol yang lemah dengan itu kini tengah mengutuk diri sendiri yang dengan bodohnya membuat Baekhyun menangis. Itu benar - benar kelemahan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu pada dada bidangnya, mengelus surai lembutnya juga memberikan kecupan pada kepala Baekhyun.

Ketika gadisnya mulai tenang Chanyeol memberikan kecupan di kening cukup lama. Membuat Baekhyun agar tetap menatapnya dan mau mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti marah padaku, benarkan?" Dikecupnya hidung bangir yang tengah memerah akibat tangisannya barusan. "Maafkan aku, oke? Maafkan aku karna tidak memberimu kabar selama, ehmmm... satu minggu?"

"Dua minggu bodoh" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Ahahaha dua minggu ya. Oke mungkin lebih. Saat itu setelah mengantarmu pulang appa menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadi, selama beberapa hari aku dirumah dan tak sempat menemuimu sayang. Dan saat kembali aku harus pergi menemui sajangnim. Aku benar-benar sibuk setelah konser. Bahkan aku tidak mendapat waktu istirahatku dengan baik. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu Baek. Kau percaya padaku kan, sayang?" Tampak wajah memohon Chanyeol agar kekasih mungilnya percaya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menunggu untuk penjelasan yang lain yang ditunggu sampai beberapa detik cukup lama tak kunjung keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak ada yang terlewatkan dari ceritamu?"

Chanyeol berfikir, terlihat keningnya yang mengkerut mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang dilupakan dari ceritanya. "Tidak, tidak ada"

"Turunkan aku. Bersihkan dirimu sana. Kau kehujanan" pelukan Chanyeol terurai dan Baekhyun turun dari pangkuannya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol kembali ke dapur.

Entah karna Chanyeol yang tidak peka atau memang bodoh. Dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang salah dan bergegas ke kamar Baekhyun dan menuju kamar mandi. Edangkan si gadis mungil tengah berkutat di dapur membuatkan minuman hangat untuk kekasih giantnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Yeol. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak membahas tentang kepergianmu ke China? Apa kau lupa atau apa sih. Dasar menyebalkan"

Baekhyun meletakkan minuman untuk Chanyeol dinakas samping ranjangnya. Menenteng baju basah Chanyeol dan meletakkan di ranjang kotor. Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya juga rambut basahnya yang dibiarkan menetes ditubuh seksinya.

"Baek. Aku tak ada baju ganti. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan...

BLUSH

Baekhyun menganga melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang eerrr... seksi? Wajahnya memanas dan itu tak luput dari onix Park Chanyeol yang tengah menyeringai.

"Akan kucarikan baju untukmu. Duduklah dan minum teh hangatmu"

Baekhyun berkata tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Berusaha untuk tak terlihat gugup, Baekhyun segera beranjak keluar. Namun sial, Chanyeol lebih cepat pergerakannya. Lengan baekhyun ditarik dan seketika tubuh mungilnya kini berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Cha Chanyeol "

"Hmm?"

"..."

"Ada apa sayang?"

"A ak aku akan mencarikan baj-aahhh"

Baekhyun melenguh, karna siapa yang tidak akan melenguh jika kau sedang bicara tapi tangan seseorang tiba-tiba saja meremas pantat dan payudaramu secara bersamaan. Dan itulah yang dilakukan tangan Chanyeol ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan. Baekki sayang?"

"Ehmmm aaahh... chanhhh"

Tak tahan dengan desahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir tipis manis yang dirindukannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Chanyeol masuk ke apartment Baekhyun dan mendapati gadisnya yang menggunKan hoodie pink kebesaran dengan celana super pendek telah berhasil membangkitkan nafsu Chanyeol ditambah lagi saat tadi dia memangku Baekhyun dan anak itu tengah berontak tanpa gadisnya sadari pergerakannya telah berhasil membangunkan Park juniornya akibat gesekan pantat Baekhyun dengan penisnya. Dan sekarang nafsu itu tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Dia merindukan Baekhyun. Merindukan kekasihnya yang hampir dua minggu lebih tak mencumbu kekasihnya. Juga sang junior yang sangat merindukan lubang senggama milik Baekhyun.

Tautan bibir keduanya belum berhenti. Chanyeol mencium kasar bibir tipis Baekhyun mulai dari bibir atas dan bawahnya, juga kepalanya yang miring ke kanan dan kekiri mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang awalnya mencoba mengimbangi ciuman kekasihnya kini menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melahap bibirnya sampai bengkak. Yang gadis mungil itu lakukan hanya melenguh dan mendesah dan mencengkeram erat pinggang Chanyeol yang masih terbalut handuk yang melingkarinya.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai memasuki hoodie pink kekasihnya dan merambat naik menyentuh payudara gadisnya. Tangannya sempat berhenti kala mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut hoodie tanpa pakaian lain juga bra didalamnya. Kini seringaiannya makin nampak begitu senang mendapati sang kekasih yang memudahkan tujuannya. Bibir masih terus bekerja dibibir Baekhyun dan lidah Chanyeol mulai merangsak masuk kedalam mulut lawannya. Baekhyun yang tau keinginan Chanyeol segera membuka mulutnya dan mereka sama-sama bertarung lidah. Baekhyun semakin melemas kakinya dan tanpa sengaja menarik handuk Chanyeol yang kini sudah teronggok dilantai.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar. Hmm?"

"Astagaa Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat handuk Chanyeol tak ada pada tempatnya semula juga benda dihadapannya yang tengah mengeras dan menegak sempurna yang minta untuk dijinakkan. Chanyeol menarik hoodie Baekhyun keatas dan lepas melalui kepalanya. Kini nampak jelas tubuh sempurna kekasihnya. Tubuh yang dirindukannya. Chanyeol duduk ditepi ranjang dan menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Melepas pelan celana pendek Baekhyun dan juga celana dalamnya. Asal kalian tau si dominan tengah menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerang si submisiv walau sesuatu diantara selangkangannya begitu sakit. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditenlanjangi kekasihnya semakin merona merah karna malu juga perasaan groginya. Pasalnya mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan sex lagi. Jadi ini rasanya sangat memalukan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menidurkannya baby? Dengan tanganmu?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya" jawab Baekhyun sedikit melirik junior Chanyeol yang masih menegang. Memang benar selama mereka bercinta hanya Chanyeol yang melakukan service dengan mulutnya untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis itu belum pernah menggunakan tangan atau mulutnya untuk memanjakan penis Chanyeol. Dan sekarang pria itu tengah menginginkannya walau keinginan utamanya adalah vagina Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantumu, sayang"

Baekhyun duduk berlutut dibawah sedangkan Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ditariknya tangan Baekhyun dan diarahkannya menuju penisnya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun kini menggenggam penis panjang dan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menaik turunkan tangannya yang diikuti Baekhyun sesuai yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Pria itu kini tengah mendesah menikmati service tangan mungil Baekhyun yang makin lama semakin cepat gerakannya. Merasa cukup puas ditariknya Baekhyun untuk berdiri sedangkan Chanyeol bersender pada headboard dan melebarkan kakinya terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum puas kala memergoki Baekhyun yang tengah merona dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ingin berada dalam mulut hangatmu, sayang"

Walau Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukannya tapi dia tau apa itu blowjob. Meski malu tapi Baekhyun kini berada diantara selangkangan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya tepat bibirnya berada didepan penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya. Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan didepannya, tidak ingin sekecilpun melawatkan Baekhyun yang kini sudah membuka mulutnya dan si dominan tengah merasakan penisnya menghangat berada di mulu kekasihnya. Bagaikan balita yang sedang mengemut lolipop, Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan menjilati kepala penis besar itu dan sesekali memutarnya didalam mulut juga memaju mundurkan kepalanya yang terkadang membuatnya tersedak. Cukup lama Baekhyun melakukannya bahkan Chanyeol tidak percaya Baekhyun bisa melakukannya karna ini pertama kali dan tanpa instruksi darinya. Baekhyun terus menjilat dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya sampai lelah mendapati Park junior tidak bereaksi. Chanyeol yang memang belum bisa klimak kini menarik Baekhyun merebahkan gadis itu dan mengukungnya.

"Kau tau, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sayang"

"Hmmm... please Yeollhhh"

Dengan sekali sentak penis Chanyeol sudah berada didalam Baekhyun. Penyatuan yang sama sama dirindukan keduanya. Baekhyun meremas seprei sampai tak berbentuk sedangkan prianya tengah menggenjotnya dengan brutal, terlihat bagaimana Chanyeol sangat merindukan. Peluh mengalir pada kedua manusia yang tengah bergumul sekarang. Derasnya hujan menambah suasana panas keduanya bahkan rasa dingin pun telah menguap entah kemana. Hanya suasana panas dan suara desahan Baekhyun juga erangan Chanyeol yang menemani kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol tidak hanya menghentak bagian bawahnya namun tangannya sibuk meremas dua gundukan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang putingnya. Sedangkan mulutnya membungkam bibir Baekhyun untuk berperang lidah bersama. Dari mulut turun ke leher Baekhyun untuk mencari titik sensitifnya dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark. Dan Baekhyun berhasil mengacak surai Chanyeol yang sudah sangat berantakan juga desahan yang tidak berhenti.

Memanggil nama satu sama lain tidak luput dari kegiatan panas keduanya. Bahkan kini Chanyeol menusuk semakin celat dan keras membuat Baekhyun yang tengah merasakan sebentar lagi ingin meladak tak lagi mampu menahannya.

"Oooohhh baekkhhh ka kauu kenapahh te...ttapp semhhpiithhh aaahh"

"Chanhhh aku aaahh ah ah inginsssshhh kelu...arshh ah ah"

"..."

"Oh yeahh Channsss"

Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun untuk memudahkannya yang akan mencapai klimaks. Beberapa tusuk terakhir Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang ada didalamnya kini membesar dan Baekhyun yang mengerti kekasihnya akan sampai sepertinya telah mengeratkan otot vaginanya untuk mencengkeram penis chanyeol. Dan sesuatu telah meledak untuk keduanya.

"Chanyeol / Baekhyun "

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Baekhyun yang masih bergetar menerima sperma Chanyeol yang terus keluar didalamnya. Rasa hangat terasa mengalir dan dadanya pun kini menghangat pula.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan, Baekki"

"Hm"

"Saranghae. Gomawo, sayang".

Hujan sudah mereda menyisakan rintikan yang masih terus berjalan dan dua manusia itu saling berbagi kehangatan dengan si mungil yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hm mm"

"Tidurlah Baek"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya"

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"I love you"

"Me too, selain itu"

"I love you. I miss you. Sekarang tidurlah kau lelah bukan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan berusaha menangkan hati dan pikirannya juga berfikir positif.

 _ _Mungkin Chanyeol akan cerita besok. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar.__

 ** **TeBeCe****

Annyeoooong chingudeul!

Ya aku tau aku lama gak update dan ninggalin ff ini selama 4 bulan lamanya. Dan muncul tiba tiba bawa nc yang entahlah kalian puas apa enggak. Setidaknya aq update sedikit bisa bikin kalian basaaah *uoooppss*.

Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini gak? *gak* wkwkwkwk

Oke.. aku sama sekali gak berniat ninggalin ato ngebiarin ini ff malah aq udah niat dari awal bakal nyelesein ini ff. Jujur aja aku enggak yang sibuk banget dengan reallife aq. Bahkan aq punya banyak waktu. Tapiiiiiii... ada beberapa hal yang bikin aku jd berhenti sampek 4 bulan. Sebenernya ini ff udah ada plotnya sampek end cuma karna aq termasuk author baru jd pas dapet kritik pedes agak down, sebenernya klo bukan guest aq gpp. Tp klo sembunyi gitu kan aq gak bisa ngasih komentar balik. Ya udah deh sempet ilang ide buat bikin chapter selanjutnya dan malah bikin ff lain yg mungkin satu ato dua bulan juga aku tinggalin. Karna sempet kehilangan ide akhirnya muncul deh sifat males yang amit amit maleeeeeeees banget dan aku habiskan dengan ngebaca ff dr author lain. Sampek aq sempet curcol dikit juga sama author keceeeh ****parkayoung**** dan sedikit sedikit muncul again idenya. Aku gak taunya author lain yg lama gak update ngalamin ini apa enggak, soalnya pas aku niat nulis ff ini aku lupa sama ceritaku guys..

Alhasil...

Aku baca ulang ff karya aq sendiri dan Tadaaaaa...! Chap ini bisa update.

Lah malah curhat. Gpp yes?

And big thanks to :

 ** **Yeolliepoppo, cypark, cindynovieta94, , BaekHill, daeri2124, selepy, daebaektaeluv, Baekhee04, Dudu Luv Nini, Sabrinaapttr, septianaditya1997, Oh Jemma, luv110412, alunapark, MeAsCBHS, happyvirus92, cici fu, Parkbaexh614, ruixi1, 4kimhyun, Fyenna623, parkwillsy, CBHHKSOO, floivy, bbqqque, lightsaberyeol, zoldyk, Baeka, Ohirabo, Chanyuniee, candlelightdusk. All guest and sider.****

Yang sering review thanks banget chu chu.

Jangan lupa vote exo - MAMA, MMA, AAA (exo & d.o).

My IG : ****baekhyunaeri6104****


	9. Chapter 8 I'm Not Okay

****Please, Don't Leave Me Baby****

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

I'm Not Okay

Dddrrrrr dddrrrr dddrrrr

"Baek angkat ponselmu" dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Chanyeol yang kesal paginya sedikit terganggu dengan getar ponsel milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di nakas dan menggeser icon hijau tanpa melihat si penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _ _Baekhyunnaaaaaaaa... waaaaaaaa!__ " Teriak suara di seberang yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya. Dan Chanyeol yang juga dapat mendengar triakan itu berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di punggung gadisnya.

"Jonginna apa kau gila!? Kenapa berteriak di telpon sepagi ini, eoh!?"

"Apa kau masih tidur Baek?"

"Hm. Dan seseorang telah mengganggu tidurku dengan berteriak gila"

"Aku sudah ada di Seoul sekarang dan aku sangat, sangat merindukan sahabat jelekku. Jadi segera bangun pemalas! Aku bersiap ke apartment mu sekarang. Tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi"

PIP

"APA?! Yak! Kim Jongin! Yak Chanyeol apa yang kau laku- hhhh ahh"

Oh double sial.

Baekhyun tengah kelabakan sekarang, barusan Jongin menghubunginya akan menjemputnya setengah jam lagi disaat dia sedang bergelung bersama Chanyeol setelah bercinta semalam. Dan tangan Chanyeol diam diam meremas payudaranya sambil memberika ciuman ditengkuknya disaat Baekhyun harus segera mencari jalan keluar agar tidak menimbulkan kekacauan.

"Siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi sayang? Jongin?" Chanyeol masih terus meremas gundukan Baekhyun dan menambah intensitas kecepatannya. Bahkan sesekali puting Baekhyun ia cubiti.

"Hmm... ya yaahhhh. Channhh please lepashh khaaan... Jongin... "

"Kenapa dengan Jongin?"

"Dia sedang kemari" jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan sekali napas.

"MWO?!" Seketika tangan Chanyeol merhenti mengerjai payidara Baekhyun.

"Jadi singkirkan tanganmu dan cepat pergi Yeol"

"Tunggu. Kenapa Jongin kesini?"

"Entahlah. Aku harus bersiap karna dia pasti menculikku sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang polos akan mengundang nafsu Chanyeol. Yang dipikirkannya adalah cepat bersiap dan membereskan kekacauan sebelum Jongin sampai. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengumpat dengan wajah kesalnya. Dilihatnya sang adik diselangkangannya yang sudah berkedut sejak tadi. Padahal Chanyeol sudah berencana akan ada morning sex dengan Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Shit! Sialan kau Kim fucking Jongin "

Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk dan satu handuk lagi ditangannya. Dia melempar handuk itu kearah Chanyeol dan mulai mengambil baju gantinya.

"Bersihkan dirimu Yeol. Sebelum Jongin datang. Akan kucarikan baju untukmu"

Chanyeol mengambil handuk itu dan berjalan tidak semangat ke arah kamar mandi dengan memukul pantat Baekhyun saat melewati gadis itu.

"YA!"

Baekhyun menaruh kaos cukup besar juga jelana panjang yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau akan muat ato tidak untuk ukuran Chanyeol.

"Baju siapa ini?"

"Punya Jongin. Pakailah kurasa bajunya akan muat tapi aku tidak yakin dengan celananya"

"Milik Jongin? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Lihatlah mata itu, Chanyeol tengah mendelik curiga terhadap Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak curiga ketika kau tau ada baju pria lain di apartment kekasihmu. Chanyeol itu sangat pencemburu dan tidak suka berbagi, terlebih soal wanitanya.

"Haiiiss tentu saja Jongin sering kesini dulu bahkan sebelum dirimu. Dia sengaja meninggalkan beberapa baju ketika menginap. Jangan cemburu dulu Chanyeol. Jongin sahabatku yang tidak akan berbuat hal mesum sepertimu. Oke. Sudahlah kemari aku keringkan rambutmu"

Baekhyun mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk kecil. Dia tau kalau Chanyeol masih tetap marah tau fakta Jongin yang juga pernah tinggal disini. Dan itu justru membuat Baekhyun harus menahan tawanya melihat wajah merajuk kekasihnya yang begitu lucu.

Keduanya keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian dan wajah segar. Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun cukup lama sampai Baekhyun harus memukul dadanya karna kehabisan nafas.

"Aku akan kembali ke dorm dan malam aku akan kesini lagi dengan banyak baju milikku. Singkirkan semua pakaian si hitam itu". Dan pintu tertutup, Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak lama setelah kepergian Chanyeol terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Baekhyun membukanya dan segera Jongin memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan tepukan pelan dipunggungnya.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Semalam. Baek kita sarapan diluar saja aku akan mentraktirmu seharian"

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa mobilmu baru lagi? Atau kau dapat uang milyaran won?"

"Ani. Aku hanya senang dan ingin berbagi dengan sahabat jelekku. __Kajja__ " Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya bahkan Jongin juga membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Membuat kerutan dikening Baekhyun curiga dengan sahabatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin menyalakan lagu hip hop juga senyum yang sedari tadi terus setia. Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang mencurigai.

"Ya hitam. Katakan sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu tersenyum menjijikkan seperti itu"

"Ini senyum tampanku Baek, dari segi mananya yang menjijikkan? Bahkan seseorang telah mengakui senyumanku."

"Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin kau senyum senyum seperti ini kalau tidak ada sebabnya. Katakan gadis mana itu?"

"Aku akan ceritakan setelah kita sampai untuk makan" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengikuti orang yang tengah berbahagia ini.

 ** **e)(o****

Di sebuah caffe dekat agensi JM Ent seorang pria berwajah kotak sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan coffee juga cake yang tiba tiba jadi kesukaannya. Akhir-akhir ini Jongdae kerap kali berkunjung meskipun dulu ia juga sering ke sini dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi sekarang dia lebih sering datang sendiri. Dulu Jongdae dan Jongin akan menggoda Sulli dan Sehun yang tidak peduli hanya akan menikmati santapan dimejanya. Dan sekarang Jongdae tidak lagi menggoda namun sering membuat kesal seorang pekerja baru di caffe ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Minseok yang sempat beradu mulut di awal pertemuan keduanya.

"Kau lagi?"

" _ _Annyeong__!" sapa Jongdae dengan senyum lebarnya juga lambaian tangannya yang sekali lagi tidak dapat respon apapun dari Minseok yang sudah biasa Jongdae terima. "Aku ingin mem-"

"Coklat hangat dan cheesecake " sesuatu yang sudah dihafal sang waitress. Sejak Minseok membawakan itu entah bagaimana Jongdae selalu datang dengan pesanan itu terus setiap harinya.

"Hehehe __gomawo__ Minseok ssi"

Minseok datang dengan pesanan Jongdae. "Apa kau tidak pernah diberi makan managermu atau kau memang tidak punya selera makanan yang menarik lainnya? Kenapa kau selalu datang kemari dengan pesanan yang sama setiap harinya"

Ketika Jongdae datang maka mau tidak mau Minseok harus menemaninya sampai makanannya habis. Dulu wanita itu sempat protes namun pemilik caffe yang sudah mengenal betul pelanggannya menyuruh Minseok untuk menurutinya karna memang dia dan dua teman lainnya akan makan dan minum disana dengan detemani Sulli. Karna Sulli sudah tidak bekerja disana lagi jadi sang pemilik menyuruh Minseok sesuai permintaan Jongdae.

Suka tidak suka kau harus melakukan pekerjaan yang diperintah oleh atasanmu jika kau masih ingin tetap bekerja. Dan tamu adalah raja maka kau harus menghormati dan menuruti rajamu.

Itu yang Minseok lakukan. Menuruti sang raja demi pekerjaannya.

"Aku dengar kau selalu kesini dengan dua temanmu yang lain, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah mendapati mereka? Apa kau berbohong?"

"Mwo! Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Memang benar teman ku yang lain selalu kesini tapi mereka sedang ada jadwal sendiri jadi aku tidak bersama mereka."

"Apa temanmu itu para member xoxo?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi"

Minseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia tau soal boyband xoxo tapi belum pernah melihat wajah mereka.

"Waaah ini sangat enak. Benar-benar enak. Terimakasih Minseokssi. Aku pergi dulu"

Selalu seperti itu. Jongdae akan meninggalkan Minseok ketika selesai makan dan Minseok yang memberekan meja. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya bagi Minseok karna Jongdae harus melanjutkan jadwal nya yang sedang melakukan rekaman mulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja Minseok merasa ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan ketika Jongdae yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

 _ _Aku tidak peduli. Aku memang pelayan dan sudah seharusnya pelayan menerima hal ini.__

 ** **e)(o****

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya didepan toko kimbab, memakai kacamata hitam juga masker untuk menutupi wajahny. Jongin juga mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Yang diserahi dompet menatap tak antara dompet dan Jongin karna tidak mengerti.

"Keluar Baek. Belilah minuman juga beberapa kimbab dan masuk lagi. Kita makan di apartment mu" Baekhyun seketika jawdrop tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Buruan jelek"

"Tidak mau. Kau bilang akan mentraktirku kenapa aku yang membelinya? Kenapa kita tidak masuk saja hitam!?"

"Tidak bisa. Ini terlalu umum dan wajahku pasti dikenali. Ini berbahaya Baekhyun. Sudah sana keluar. Buruaaaaan!"

"Haaaiiiiisss! __Jinjja__ "

"Mati saja kau Kim Jongin aku pastikan kau akan mati setelah ini" geram Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya berjalan kedalam toko kimbab.

 ** **Di apartment Baekhyun****

"Waaaaaaa ini sungguh benar-benar nikmaaaaattt"

"Kau senang?"

"Tidak. Aku masih marah padamu. Sekarang katakan kenapa kau tersenyum seharian. Itu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Hehehe tentu setelah kau habiskan makananmu... ah ya Baek, sejak kapan kau mengganti password apartment mu?"

Baekhyun gugup. __Oh, bodoh kenapa aku tak menyadari hal seperti ini muncul dari mulut Jongin__

"Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin saja" Jongin masih menatapnya tajam tidak puas dengan alasan Baekhyun "Ya.. kau tidak bisa bukan sembarangan masuk ke apartment ku"

" _ _Wae__?"

"O-oh te-tentu saja. Jongin na kita sudah sama-sama dewasa jika kau masuk ke apartment seseorang sembarangan itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang lain. Terlebih kau seorang idol. Kau harus menjaga sikapmu jika tidak ingin ketahuan fansmu yang sedang masuk ke apartment seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian. Menurutmu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Eoh?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya sedikit lega. __Bisa mati aku kalau Jongin mendapatiku sedang bersama Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak pernah tidak nafsu. Apa jadinya jika Jongin melihatnya. Oh Jongin maafkan aku... T.T.__

"Kurasa kau sedikit benar Baek"

"Hehehe tentu saja. Ayo makan makananmu hehehe" Jongin tidak mencurigai sedikitpun dari ucapan Baekhyun, menurutnya memang benar juga.

"Ah ya kau ingin cerita apa?"

"Ekhem... kau ingin tau Baek?"

"Jangan berbelit - belit. Buruan"

"Oke, oke. Kau kenal dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Bukankah dia seorang artis dari JM?"

"Ya kau benar. Aku mengaguminya karna aktingnya sangat luar biasa bagus. Tidak ada drama atau filmnya yang gagal, selalu mendapat respon positif juga rating yang tinggi. Jongdae hyung dapat kesempatan untuk menyanyikan ost untuk dramanya dan saat rekaman aku ikut dengannya. Ternyata Do Kyungsoo juga mengisi ost dengan Jongdae hyung. Kau tau Baek Kyungsoo adalah orang yang ramah dan senyumnya sangat cantik. Aaahhh rasanya aku meleleh sungguh."

"Kau berlebihan"

"Ya! Aku benar merasakannya Baek. Dan kau tau, dia lebih mengenalmu daripada aku yang seorang idol terkenal. Iiisshh menyebalkan"

" _ _Jinjja?__ Bagaimana bisa? Omo, omo benarkah?"

"Ya, ya kau senang. Eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Hahaha bagaimana bisa? Sungguh ini mengejutkan sekali" Baekhyun terus tertawa tak percaya. Baekhyun juga mengagumi Kyungsoo sang artis terkenal karna aktingnya yang luar biasa. Siapa yang tidak senang saat seseorang itu bisa mengenalmu.

"Teruslah tertawa jelek"

"Wajah jelek inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo eonni mengenalku"

"Dan saat aku pergi ke LA dengan Taemin ternyata Kyungsoo juga sedang ada jadwal pemotretan disana. Kebetulan kami berada di hotel yang sama jadi kami mulai saling dekat. Itulah kenapa aku baru pulang kemarin"

"Apa kau merasa Kyungsoo menyukaimu?"

"Hm. Aku bisa melihatnya bagaimana dia tertarik padaku"

"Itu hanya sebuah kesopanan Jongin na. Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo akan mengabaikanmu padahal kalian berada di tempat yang sama dan dari agensi yang sama pula. Dia tidak cocok denganmu"

"Mwo? Ya! Apa kau pikir aku buruk"

"Ani. Hanya saja dia tak cocok bersanding denganmu. Lihat kau hitam sedangkan dia begitu putih. Pasti Kyungsoo akan berfikir berkali-kali untuk menyukaimu"

Geram, Jongin menjitak kepala Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu yang jelek dan bermulut pedas. Aku hitam tapi berkharisma. Lihat saja aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

"Dalam mimoimu"

Jongin kembali menjitak Baekhyun juga sedikit mencekik leher anak itu. Tidak sengaja Jongin melihat tanda kemerahan yang sangat kentara dileher Baekhyun membuar Jongin berhenti mencekik sahabatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terbatuk batuk akibat ulah Jongin.

"JONGIN! Kau ingin membunuhku. Eoh!?"

"Baek. Ada apa dengan lehermu? Kenapa ada banyak tanda merah?" Jongin mengabaikan teriakan marah Baekhyun dan lebih fokus dengan pemikirannya tentang keberadaan tanda merah itu.

Baekhyun segera menutup lehernya dengan tangannya. __Sial. Sial. Sial. Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan dengan leherku? Kenapa kau meninggalkan banyak kissmark bodoh!?__

"Kemarin sepatuku masuk kekubangan air. Ya itu dan disana banyak sekali nyamuk. Kau tau bukan kulitku sensitif jadi karna gatal aku menggaruknya. Hehehe ka-kau te-tenng saja, ya. Tenang saja aku su-sudah mengobatinya. Hanya saja bekasnya belum hilang"

Lied

Great job Byun Baekhyun. Sudah berapa banyak kau membohongi sahabatmu sendiri demi menutupi hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?. Menutupi kenyataan dengan sebuah kebohongan yang akan memunculkan kebohongan yang lain. Mungkin kau akan menangis lagi dihadapan Jongin.

"Ah Jongin kurasa sudah waktunya kau pulang. Kau ada jadwal rekaman kan sore nanti"

"Hm.. besok kau datang kan saat kami rekaman? Kami akan rekaman lagu ciptaanmu"

"Pasti"

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Kalau memang sepatumu masuk ke kubangan air lagi buang saja. Belilah yang baru kau sudah punya banyak uang composser Byun."

"Ya. Akan kulakukan"

"Sesekali pulanglah kerumahku. Sepertinya appa dan eomma merindukanmu"

"Ahhh aku juga sangat merindukan mereka. Akan kulakukan"

Jongin pergi setelah mengusak surai Baekhyun dan keluar, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesofa dengan menghela nafas berat. Lelah, sungguh lelah rasanya.

"Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidur saja seharian. Dasar Chanyeol kenapa dia selalu meninggalkan bekas dileherku!"

 ** **e)(o****

 ** **Ruang rekaman JM Ent.****

Seluruh member xoxo sudah berada di ruang rekaman dan saat ini Jongdae sedang melakukan rekaman untuk lirik bagiannya.

"Kemana Sehun kenapa anak itu belum datang?"

"Akan kuhubungi hyung"

"Kau tidak berangkat bersama, __wae__?"

"Aku belum sempat kembali ke dorm saat pulang dari LA, dan aku baru dari tempat Baekhyun."

"Jongin na jangan membuang waktumu untuk bermain-main. Aku tau kalian berteman tapi kau harus fokus dengan comeback kita kali ini, jangan terus-terusan mengganggu Baekhyun. Dia juga harus bekerja dan fokus untuk sub unit kami" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Jongin memandangnya curiga "aku hanya menasehatimu. Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang hanya main-main dengan temanmu. Fokuslah dengan karirmu"

"Hyung." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin yang terlihat serius. "Kau benar. Aku harus fokus dengan karirku sebagai idol bukan lagi bermain-main seperti anak kecil. Tapi Baekhyun bukan hanya teman. Dia sudah menjadi keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli jika karir ku akan hancur asal aku tetap bisa bermain dengan Baekhyun itu bukanlah masalah besar untukku. Lagipula karir ku tidak akan selamanya seperti saat ini. Akan ada banyak grup rookies yang akan menggeser xoxo suatu saat nanti. Dan itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi didalam dunia idol. Bahkan kita sudah menggeser ketenaran sunbae kita. Tapi untuk Baekhyun. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyuruhku untuk menghindarinya. Karna saat masa itu terjadi aku hanya akan pulang kerumah orangtuaku juga Baekhyun. Jadi hyung, maaf. Aku akan terus bermain dengan Baekhyun "

Chanyeol menggeram menahan emosinya mendengar jawaban panjang Jongin yang berhasil membuatnya marah. Jongin tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Padahal hyungnya itu tahu dari dulu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol setelah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, dia sangat tidak suka jika ada pria lain yang mendekati kekasihnya. Sekalipun itu Jongin. Jongin berdiri untuk melakukan rekaman ketika Jongdae selesai.

"Hei dude. Ada apa dengan wajah mu?"

" _ _Aniyo__ " jawab Chanyeol singkat tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanya milik Jongdae.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah si albino dengan wajah coolnya yang datang dengan kemeja rapi juga kaca mata hitam yang menambah ketampanan sang maknae.

"Kudengar jadwal pemotretanmu sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau tidak memiliki jadwal lain. Kau kemana saja sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ada perjalanan ke luar negeri selama 3hari dan itu penting. Kapan kau kembali dari China hyung?"

"Kemarin. Sebentar lagi giliranmu untuk rekaman. Lakukan yang terbaik Sehun."

Dan Chanyeol berdiri tanpa mengatakan apapun kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu sedikit keras.

"Sehun na kau tau ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Kenapa sepertinya sedang marah" gumam Jongdae sambil menggelang tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol. Si maknae hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tau.

"Mungkin jadwal yang semakin padat yang menjadikannya seperti itu hyung. Kau tau sendiri Chanyeol hyung sedang ada jadwal di China juga project baru dengan Baekhyun noona. Ditambah lagi xoxo sedang sibuk menyiapkan comeback. Wajar bukan jika dia sedikit stress jadi emosinya tak sedang tak baik."

"Ya, kurasa kau benar juga. Ah ya Sehun ayo kita pergi ke caffe sebelah agensi."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kita sudah lama tak kesana lagi bukan? Kita ajak si hitam juga"

"Call. Aku juga merindukan Sulli"

"Pembohong. Kau bahkan mengacuhkan gadis itu".

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada di lantai paling atas gedung agensi di sebuah ruangan duduk berdua dihadapan CEO JM Ent karena Suho memanggil mereka berdua. Suho memanggil keduanya berkaitan project baru yang direncanakannya. Menanyakan sejauh mana proses yang mereka lakukan karna ini sudah dua bulan semenjak mereka mulai mengerjakan projectnya.

Penentuan lagu utama juga list lagu lain sudah dikerjakan keduanya sampai seperempatnya. Yah walau kebanyakan Baekhyun lah yang bekerja. Bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun karna Chanyeol memang sibuk dengan jadwal-jadwalnya sedangkan Baekhyun mempunyai banyak waktu. Dan sungguh betapa baiknya Baekhyun menutupi Chanyeo dihadapan Suho.

Suho juga meminta salinan lirik yang tengah mereka tulis dan senyum lebarnya kini tengah berkembang.

"Liriknya bagus, begitu menyentuh. Baekhyun kau pasti kan yang menulis ini? Ini mirip dengan lirik yang pernah kau tulis saat masuk JM Ent pertama kali. Aku sangat ingat itu."

"Ah. __Ne.__ Sajangnim. Apa begitu mirip? Apa perlu saya merubahnya sajangnim?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku suka liriknya. Tinggal Chanyeol menyerahkan bagian rapp lagu ini."

"Aku akan segera menyerahkannya hyu- ehm sajangnim"

"Baiklah. Seminggu sekali aku akan meminta perkembangan kalian. Sekarang kembalilah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kau tetap disini"

Dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan sajangnimnya menyikan Chanyeol dan si pemilik ruangan berdua.

"Bagaimana dengan film yang sedang kau kerjakan? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Ya. Aku menikmatinya. Tidak begitu sulit untukku"

"Baguslah. Baik -baiklah kau dengan para pemain juga seluruh kru. Image baikmu akan membawamu menuju kesuksesan."

"Tentu hyung."

"Bagaimana tanggapan member xoxo?"

"Mereka belum ada yang tau"

" _ _Wae?__ "

"Bukankah itu tugas agensi untuk membuat berita? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Dasar kau anak sombong. Setidaknya para member tau dari mulutmu Chanyeol bukan dari media. Untuk publik agensi yang akan mengurusnya."

"Akan aku lakukan"

"Semalam aku appamu menghubungiku"

Chanyeol menegang mendengar fakta baru dari Suho tentang appanya yang menlepon. Chanyeol tau maksud appanya menelpon Suho untuk apa.

"Apa yang appa katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya soal kontrak kerjamu. Chanyeol, aku tau tuan Park akan mengambilmu tapi.. kontrakmu.. kau baru bisa keluar dari agensi setelah kontrakmu habis. Jika tidak. Maka kau harus mengganti seluruh keruagian agensi yang kau sebabkan. Kau ingat itu bukan?"

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Aku tau kau kaya dan bahkan mengeluarkan uang untuk ganti rugi bukan masalah bagimu. Tapi Chanyeol, itu juga akan berdampak buruk untuk agensi dan aku tidak akan membiarkan perusahaan yang appa ku bangun hancur begitu saja"

"Aku tau hyung. Akan aku atasi. Kau tenang saja. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan aku pergi"

Dan Chanyeol segera keluar dari ruangan Suho p, mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana?"

" _ _Aku sedang bersama Taemin diruang latihan, wae?__ "

"Aku kesana" dan Chanyeol mematikan telepon sepihaknya dan pergi.

 ** **e)(o****

Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae kini berada di caffe dekat agensi. Jongdae memaksa Jongin untuk ikut dan dibantu Sehun untuk membujuk si lelaki hitam itu. Tidak biasanya Jongin harus dibujuk dulu. Karna biasanya Jongin lah yang paling semangat pergi ke caffe itu karna Sulli, gadis yang dirindukan untuk digoda. Dan kini ketiganya sudah duduk dekat cendela menunggu pesanan.

"Ini pesanan kalian. Silahkan menikm-"

"Tunggu. Kau siapa?" Tanya Jongin melihat bukan Sulli yang datang mengantar pesanan mereka tapi gadis bermata kucing yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Saya Kim Minseok. Pegawai baru disini tuan"

" _ _Mwo__? Lalu dimana Sulli? Kenapa bukan Sulli yang mengantar?"

Minseok mendengus kesal. Dulu Jongdae juga seperti itu. Sebenarnya siapa itu Sulli? Kenapa Jongdae dan temannya yang lain mencari wanita yang bahkan Minseok tak tau orang itu.

"Mana kutau. Mau tidak mau aku yang mengantar pesanan kalian. Jadi, kalau tidak terima panggillah waitress lain karna orang yang kalian cari sudah tidak ada disni. Kalian mengerti?! Saya permisi" dan Minseok meninggalkan mereka dengan Jongin yang melongo sedangkan Sehun dan Jongdae hanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang baru saja dibentar oleh Minseok.

"Waaah galak sekali dia. Waitress baru? Dan kenapa Sulli keluar?" Tanya Jongin sambil terus menggelengkan kepalnya dan menyambar air putih dihadapannya dan diteguk sekali teguk. Merasa benar-benar kesal.

"Jongdae hyung, kau tau Sulli keluar?" Tanya Sehun tenang. Jongdae mengangguk membenarkan.

Jongdae menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya soal Sulli si wanita seksi di caffe itu juga wanita yang selalu mereka goda sudah tak bekerja lagi disana dan tak ada kabar wanita itu dimana sekarang. Setau Jongdae hanya Sulli yang dipecat sang pemilik caffe yang Jongdae tak tau alasannya.

"Hyung kau mengganti seleramu? Kenapa kau memesan ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk pesanan Jongdae.

"Ada seseorang yang menyarankanku untuk menikmati menu ini. Dan aku seperti diberi ekstasi sampai aku kecanduan"

"Kau berlebihan. Apa itu seorang wanita seksi?" Tanya Jongin dengan pikiran mesumnya.

"Dia tidak sekai. Bahkan berbeda jauh dengan Sulli. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda dimiliki wanita itu."

"Woooooooo... sepertinya uri Chen hyung sedang jatuh cinta. Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan kepada kami hyung" goda Jongin sambil memukul pelan lengan Jongdae.

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku harus mendekatinya dengan hati-hati Jongin tidak bisa kalau untuk sekarang"

"Kau bisa melakukannya hyung. Dengan diam-diam. Kau hanya harus pintar pintar menggunakan otakmu." Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan kedua rekannya membuak suaranya. "Siapa tau diantar kita berempat ada yang sudah mendekati wanita juga. Bahkan mungkin tengah menjalin hubungan. Siapa yang tau?" Sehun menyesap bubble tea nya dan kembali bersedekap.

Jongin juga Jongdae larut dengan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Apa kau sedang memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Jongin menyelidik dengan tatapan mengarah ke Sehun dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang 'mungkin'"

"Kurasa tidak ada diantara kita yang sedangk memiliki kekasih. Kalau iya seharusnya kita memberitau member bukan? Kita sudah seperti keluarga kandung yang sudah tidak seharusnya ada rahasia diantara kita sekalipun itu menyangkut wanita." Kata Jongdae yang berhasil menyadarkan dua maknae berbeda warna kulit itu.

Sehun terkekeh dan kembali menyesap minumannya. "Tapi hyung, kau baru saja merahasiakan wanita yang sedang kau taksir dari kami"

"A-ah itu... aku akan memberi tau kalian." Jawab Jongdae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya! Kalian sendiri juga merahasiakan itu dariku bukanb?"

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku tau kau juga sedang mendekati aktris Do Kyungsoo tapi kau tak bercerita sedikitpun" kata Jongdae yang berhasil mebuat mulutnya dibekap Jongin karna suara nya yang cukup keras. Bahaya jika para pengunjung lainnya mendengar.

"Apa itu benar Jongin na?" Jongin menhela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tertarik dengannya karna selain pintar dalam berakting dia juga sangat baik kepribadiannya. Pria mana yang tak suka" jelasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya dan kau hyung, bagaimana kau tau Jongin mendekati aktris Do?"

"Aku melakukan rekaman dengannya untuk mengisi ost drama yang tengah Do Kyungsoo perankandan Jongin saat itu ikut denganku. Dan aku bisa melihat tatapan Jongin terhadapnya. Terlebih ketika Jongin pergi ke LA seharusnya dia hanya pergi selama 3hari tapi lebih dari itu. Dan saat aku rekaman terakhir dengan Kyungsoo dia mengatakan ada pemotretan di LA. Aku tau alasan Jongin menunda kepulangannya dari Taemin." Jongdae tersenyum menyeringai terhadap Jongin dan pria hitam itu tengah memerah antara malu juga kesal mendengar kalau Taemin bermulut besar.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akui aku memang mencoba mendekatinya. Puas. Aiiisssh... sudahlah jangan membahas ini lagi"

"Menurut kalian apa Chanyeol juga menyukai sesorang?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Kurasa tidak. Chanyeol hyung sangat sibuk dengan jadwal padatnya. Mana sempat terpikir untuk menjalin hubungan. Lagi pula sepertinya selera Chanyeol hyung itu tinggi" Sehu berpendapat mengingat Chanyeol yang selalu keluar dorm untuk jadwalnya, mana mungkin sempat memikirkan wanita. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dan Jongdae mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

 ** **e)(o****

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka. Dan sosok jangkung kini masuk dengan pembawaan cool nya yang membuat beberapa orang didalamnya memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Taemin yang heran kenapa pria itu datang keruang latihan yang bukan untuknya dan 4 gadis yang memekik tertahan antara terkejut dan senang. Sedangkan perempuan mungil yang duduk didepan piano memejamkan matanya sambil merutuk kebodohan si jangkung.

" _ _Anyeong__. Apa tidak masalah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah. Taka apa" jawab Taemin dan Chanyeol dengan senyum mautnya kini sudah berada didalam duduk bersebelahan dengan Taemin.

"Aku tak mengganggu kalian bukan?"

"Tidak __sunbaenim__ " jawab keempat gadis serempak.

"Hai Baek" sapa Chanyeol santai dan diangguki Baekhyun sedikit malas.

Chanyeol ikut memerhatikan para calon girl grup yang diketahuinya akan debut tahun depan. Chanyeol juga sedang membaca profil keempat gadis itu dan sesekali melihat antara keempat gadis itu dan kertas yang dipegangnya. Itu mengingatkannya dimana dia dulu dan para member saat masih menjadi trainee dan di tahun terakhirnya menjadi trainee dia dan teman-temannya begitu keras berlatih untuk persiapan debutnya. Chanyeol jadi merindukanasa itu. Dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum mengingat masa itu. Dan tanpa si jangkung ketahui Baekhyun juga tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang diam menunggunya.

Baekhyun dan Taemin berpamitan karna waktu mereka untuk melatih Wendy cs sudah selesai diikuti Chanyeol yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan Taemin saat keluar ruang latihan.

"Baek. Kau bawa mobil? Aku bisa mengantarmu"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya Taemin ssi. Kami searah dan ada yang harus kami bahas tentang project kami" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawat tawaran Taemin, Chanyeol sudah menyelanya terlebih dulu.

"Apa tak masalah kau semibil berdua dengan Baekhyun, Yeol?"

"Tak masalah. Kami terlibat dalam project jadi kami perlu berdiskusi."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Aku pulang dulu" dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Membahas project? Itu hanya alasan saja karna Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya diantar pulang pria lain.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di apartment nya. Namun Chanyeol tak mampir dan benar - benar hanya mengantar Baekhyun.

"Tidak mampir?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"Akan mencurigakan kalau aku tak pernah pulang ke dorm. Masuklah dan cepatlah tidur." Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya sebelum gadisnya keluar mobil dan masuk apartment. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk si pria jangkung itu melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari lingkuang itu dan tak kembali ke dorm seperti yang dikatakannya.

Chanyeol berhenti didepan mansion besar milik keluarga Park. Kedatangannya yang tak ada kabar mengejutkan kedua orangtuanya juga sang noona yang baru kembali lagi dari jepang.

"Sayang, kenapa tak menghubungi eomma nak jika kau akan pulang? Kau sudah makan? Mau eomma buatkan makanan?"

"Tidak eomma aku sudah makan tadi. Appa bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanya Chanyeol sopan. Tuan Park berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang kerja pribadinya diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Nyonya Park dan Yoora hanya diam penuh pertanyaan. Keduanya tau apa yang akan ayah dan anak itu bahas.

Sebenarnya nyonya Park tak ingin memaksakan Chanyeol tapi wanita paruh baya itu juga tak berani menentang keputusan sang suami begitu pula dengan Yoora. Meskipun dia dan Chanyeol selalu bertengkar tapi sebenarnya keduanya saling menyayangi dan saling mengerti.

Chanyeol duduk tepat dihadapan tuan Park keduanya masih terdiam sampai tuan Park membuka mulutnya akan mengeluarkan suara namun Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"Appa tidak perlu menghubungi Suho hyung dan mengancamnya appa. Itu bukan sifat appa jadi jangan lakukan lagi"

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu dan kau tak memberikan jawaban dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi aku menggunakan caraku yang lain"

"Appa.."

"Chanyeol, aku tak akan berkata banyak. Keluar dan pegang perusahaan"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu appa. Apa appa tak mempercayaiku?"

"Itulah keputusanku nak" dan tuan Park keluar ruangan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri yang tengah mengumpat berkali-kali.

Chanyeol keluar ruangan dan diluar sudah ada sang eomma dan noona nya yang memang sengaja menunggu Chanyeol. Yoora menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan paksa, saat Chanyeol akan menghempas tangan noonanya tak sengaja ia melihat raut khawatir sang eomma dan itu kelemahan Chanyeol dari dulu. Akhirnya Chanyeol luluh dan duduk bersandar di sofa dengan eommanya yang mengelus lengan putranya. Sedangkan yoora duduk di sofa tunggal disebelahnya.

"Kau lelah, tidurlah dirumah saja" kata sang eomma.

"Besok aku ada jadwal pagi eomma dan harus kembali ke dorm"

"Istirahatlah sebentar baru kau boleh pergi. Badanmu juga butuh istirahat Chanyeol, eomma akan buatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Setelah kepergian sang eomma, Yoora dan Chanyeol dalam keadaan saling terdiam. Hanya suara jarum jam dinding yang menemani sampai sang eomma datang dengan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol. Setengah jam waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan dan itu sudah sangat lama baginya. Chanyeol berpamitan kepada sang eomma dan keluar dari mansion besar keluarganya, ketika akan membuka pintu mobilnya terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol diam tak menoleh namun juga tak masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Aku tau kau marah saat ini. Keputusan appa memang keterlaluan tapi kau harus memilih Chanyeol. Kau... tidak mungkin menomor duakan keluarga bukan? Aku percaya padamu _ _, na dongsaeng__ " dan Chanyeol meninggalkan sang noona.

 ** **e)(o****

Satu minggu berlalu dan selama itu pula xoxo telah menyelesaikan seluruh rekaman mereka juga para member yang sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Jinki sang manager yang mengatakan jadwal Chanyeol di China untuk berakting sebuah film garapan produser China. Mengejutkan karna mereka baru tahu setelah agensi berencana akan mengeluarkan artikel tentang Chanyeol yang keluar. Walau sempat terkejut dan sedikit kesal mereka tetap mendukung Chanyeol dan ikut senang dengan debut sahabat mereka.

Saat ini xoxo melakukan pemotretan untuk album mereka. Lokasi yang dipilih adalah London dengan tempat-tempat history negara tersebut. Mereka akan berada di London selama seminggu lebih karna syuting music video juga akan dilakukan disana.

Artikel tentang berita Chanyeol yang akan muncul di film China sebagaiperan utama sudah keluar. Tentu saja ini menggegerkan para fans juga warga Korea Selatan yang mengenal Chanyeol. Ada pro dan kontra tentu saja. Para fans tentu mendukung dan ingin segera melihat bagaiman idola mereka saat menjadi orang lain dalam sebuah film. Bahkan saat ini orang-orang banyak yang membicarakan Park Chanyeol dimana mana. Banyak media yang ingin mewawancarai idol ternama itu, namun sayang sang narasumber tidak berada di Korea saat ini. Ini lah yang dilakukan agensi. Mengeluarkan berita dan menjauhkan sang pelaku utama. Semua sudah dirancang dengan apik.

Di gedung JM Ent di sebuah ruangan terdapat sesosok gadis mungil yang menatap dan menscroll layar ponselnya. Dia sendirian dengan suasana sepi. Wajahnya pucat karna saking terkejutnya bahkan tangannya pun bergetar saat menscroll ponselnya. Membaca berita yang dimana-mana berisi nama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya penuh dengan pemikiran pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Jadi ini kenapa Chanyeol pergi ke China? Kenapa saat aku tanya dia tak bilang apapun? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Jongin... kenapa anak itu juga tak mengatakan apapun soal ini? Apa agensi yang melatang untuk tak mengatakan pada siapapun?"

Itulah sederet pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tak mendapatkan jawaban. Sungguh Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tak memberitahunya. Walaupun agensi melarang harusnya Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun tidak mungkin membocorkan ke orang lain. Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu alasannya itu saja. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tak dapat menemui kekasihnya karna berada di London untuk jadwalnya. Jika Baekhyun menelepon dia takut akan mengganggunya. Karna yang Baekhyun ketahui xoxo benar-benar padat jadwalnya.

 _ _Oke, mereka hanya seminggu disana jadi aku akan menunggu. Seminggu bukan waktu yang lama. Lagipula jadwalku juga banyak jadi aku akan melewati waktu dengan baik.__ Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat kesepian, biasanya dia akan bercerita ke Luhan namun gadis itu berada di China untuk pendidikannya, dan Taemin ikut ke London. Baekhyun benar benar sendirian sekarang. Bahkan untuk menemui Yixing di klinik saja tak bisa ia lakukan. Tanpa sadar pipi Baekhyun basah karna liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya. Entahlah Baekhyun merasa kosong dan benar benar sendirian dan kesepian.

Seminggu kemudian terlewati dan hari itu Baekhyun sudah merencanakan untuk menemui xoxo karna xoxo tak langsung kembali ke dorm melainkan harus ke agensi terlebih dahulu untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang Baekhyun tak tau. Baekhyun sudah sejak pagi menunggu di agensi meskipun tau xoxo akan sampai siang hari. Baekhyun hanya tak tahan jika harus menunggu di apartment.

 ** **From : jongnini****

 ** **Kau dimana? Aku sudah di agensi diruang latihan.****

Ya , tadi Baekhyun mengirim pesan ke Jongin untuk mengatakan jika dia sudah sampai. Dan Baekhyun langsung beranjak menuju ruang latihan xoxo. Dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan menemukan Jongin sendirian. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan mungkin ada orang lain namun nihil, hanya Jongin yang ada disana.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melangkah menuju Jongin.

"Hm"

"Dimana yang lain?"

"Jongdae hyung dan Sehun sudah kembali ke dorm barusan. Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku Baek?"

"Lalu dimana Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol hyung tidak balik ke seoul. Dia langsung terbang ke China untuk syuting selanjutnya." Jelas Jongin yang kini tengah memijat kepalanya karna sedikit pusing. Dan Baekhyun kembali terhentak kaget karna Chanyeol juga tak memberitau dia akan langsung ke China.

Lagi Baekhyun harus manahan kerinduannya yang tidak ia ketahui berapa lama Chanyeol di China, karna pria itu akan sulit dihubungi ketika di negara tirai bambu tersebut.

 ** **TeBeCe****

Hohoho... wae Yeolliiiii!?

Oke kembali aku update untuk chapter 8 dan ini rekor karna aku bisa update hanya dalam waktu dua hari. Mian kalo ada typo soalnya gak aku baca ulang. ****Misal ada kalimat yang gak pas ato cerita aneh, silahkan berikan saran kalian.****

Again buat para readers yang udah sempetin baca dan ninggalin reviewnya nomu nomu gomawooooo. Meskipun sedikit tapi aku sangat menghargai kalian guys.. dan yang selalu meninggalkan reviewnya jinjja gomawoooooo saranghaeeee... dan gomawo juga untuk sider dan yang udah foll ang fav cerita aku.

 ** **Thanks to:****

 ** **BaekHill, parkbaekhe, selepy, luv110412, MeAsCBHS, daebaektaeluv, guest (wael)****

Aku tidak tau cerita ini bisa ngena apa enggak.. aku hanya suka menulisnya hehehe

Again,, don't forget to vote exo on MAMA, MMA, AAA (exo, d.o) kita buat mereka menangis karna memegang daesang kembali.. jangan pelit kuota yaa.. kalo emang gak ada kuota kalian bisa nyari tempat nongkrong yang ada wifinya hhhhhh.

Jaga kesehatan kalian guys and happy reading chu chu :*

Follow my ig : ****baekhyunaeri6104****


	10. Chapter 9 Hurt

****Please, Don't Leave Me Baby****

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Hurt

Satu minggu berlalu dan artikel tentang film yang akan dibintangi Chanyeol sebagai pemeran utama telah mereda bahkan kini banyak yang mendukung sang idol dalam debutnya sebagai aktor. Bahkan di situs pann pun kini hampir semua berisi dukungan dan pujian tidak seperti ketika pertama kali berita keluar dimana komentar pro dan kontra memenuhi kotak komentar di setiap situs.

Pann :

1\. [+117, -16] hwaaaaaaaa Chanyeolli oppa fighting untuk debut filmnya ! fighting untuk comeback nya!, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menghujat idol yang mulai terjun sebagai aktor. apa masalah kalian?

2\. [+98, -10] aku tahu xoxo tapi aku tidak mengenal membernya. Banyak idol yang bermain drama dan aku adalah penikmat drama. Aku sering melihat pemain yang tidak bagus berakting dan aku selalu beranggapan mereka adalah idol dan yang bagus dalam berakting adalah seorang yang memang debut sebagai aktor. Tapi aku salah karna ternyata banyak idol yang bagus dalam berakting. Kuharap Chanyeol xoxo tidak mengecewakan. Xoxo fighting!

3\. [+61, -15] seperti yang kuduga, Chanyeol tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan :) oppa saranghaeyung 3

4\. [+35, -20] oppa tetaplah sehat :'''''( kami mendukungmu...

5\. [+29, -18] aku setuju dengan mereka yang tidak menginginkan idol terjun sebagai actor. Popularitas idol karna fans mereka lebih banyak dari para aktor yang memang debut sebagai aktor. Idol akan memanfaatkan fans mereka.

6\. [+20, -4] menurutku tak apa idol bermain drama atau film. Tapi jika debut sebagai pemeran utama itu tidak seharusnya produser lakukan. Banyak aktor hebat kenapa menjadikan idol yang baru debut sebagai pemeran utama? Heoool...

7\. [+17, -3] Chanyeol oppa seseorang yang penuh semangat dan pekerja keras, aku fans xoxo dan aku tahu usaha keras mereka. Oppa chukkaeyooong!

8\. [+14, -3] xoxo comeback, Chanyeol debut aktor, Chen mengisi ost, Sehun king of magazine, Kai king of dancers. Waaaaaaa xoxo daebak.! 3

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar pendukung untuk Chanyeol. Dan sang tokoh utama yang berhasil membuat geger beberapa waktu yang lalu kini sudah berada di Seoul, lebih tepatnya berada di agensi begitu tiba di Korea ditemani sang manager. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke ruang latihan karna minggu depan xoxo akan melakukan comeback stage diberbagai acara music show. Diruang latihan sudah ada Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae juga tim dancer, termasuk Taemin.

 ** **e)(o****

Diruang latihan yang lain seorang gadis mungil dengan hoodie yang membungkus tubuhnya kini tengah memainkan jari jari lentiknya untuk menekan benda berwarna hitam putih yang menghasilkan suara merdu yang mampu membuat empat gadis lainnya menatap takjub di depannya.

Baekhyun begitu menghayati permainan pianonya. Matanya terpejam dan kesepuluh jarinya menari diatas tuts piano dengan indahnya. Piano adalah alat musik yang paling Baekhyun kuasai dan sukai. Begitu Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainannya mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika mendengar tepuk tangan dan suara pujian dari Wendy, Jisoo, Seulgi dan Lisa. Ya. Baekhyun sedang melatih grup Wendy cs dan karna Taemin tidak bisa jadi kini mereka hanya berlatih vocal dengan Baekhyun.

"Eonni permainan eonni sangat bagus" puji Jisoo yang diangguki ketiga teman lainnya

"Baekhyun eonni jjang!" Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun memerah malu mendengar pujian itu.

"Kalian berlebihan tapi sungguh terimakasih atas pujiannya"

"Aniyo.. eonni benar benar keren saat bermain piano." Lisa memuji masih dengan bertepuk tangan dan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah aku memang keren" dan mereka semua tertawa.

Baekhyun memang terkenal dengan sifat ramahnya meskipun dengan para junior yang harus dididiknya. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun disenangi para karyawan yang lain juga para didikannya. Baekhyun membereskan kertas kertasnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya karna waktu latihan sudah selesai. Grup Wendy mengalami peningkatan dan bahkan minggu lalu saat penilaian dari petinggi agensi setiap member mendapatkan pujian baik dalam vocal dan tari. Sebagai salah satu orang yang dipercaya untuh menjadi guru vocalnya tentu Baekhyun merasa bangga terlebih sang ceo juga memujinya langsung.

Baekhyun kembali keruangnnya dan mengecek ponselnya yang sedari tadi berada dalam tas, mengecek mungkin ada notifikasi pesan dari Luhan, dan benar saja ada 10 panggilan dari luhan dan 5 pesan ancaman dari Luhan karna pesannya tidak dibalas membuat Baekhyun tertawa begitu merindukan temannya ini. Baekhyun langsung menghubungi sang rusa China.

" _ _Yaa! Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu?!"__

"Mianhe Lulu aku baru selesai dari latihan vocal."

 _ _"Paling tidak kabari aku sebelumnya bodoh"__ Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun justru tertawa __"yaa kenapa kau tertawa? Aku sedang marah padamu Baek"__

"Lihat, aku seperti kekasimu saja yang harus memberimu kabar dengan semua kegiatanku. Heol"

 _ _"Ah waeeee... aku mengkhawatirkanmu karna kau sahabatku Baekhyun "__

"Oke. Oke Lu. __Mianheeee chinguyaa"__ goda Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa. "Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"

 _ _"Merindukanku Baek?"__

"Ani. Aku butuh teman makan es krim"

 _ _"Dasar kau jahat. Ajak saja sahabat hitammu itu."__

"Jongin sangat sibuk. Minggu depan dia cudah comeback stage jadi jadwalnya sudah pasti padat. Aku tidak bisa mengganggunya"

 _ _"Benarkah? Ah ya aku ingat Sehun juga mengatakan kalau sekitar tanggal itu xoxo akan comeback "__

"Sehun? Kalian saling menghubungi?"

 _ _"Tidak. Tidak. Sehun ke China beberapa waktu yang lalu dan kami bertemu"__

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, setau Baekhyun Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan di China atau jadwal yang lain. __Ah, mungkin Jongin melewatkan ceritanya waktu itu__. Batin Baekhyun.

"Dan kapan kau akan kembali? Tidak merindukan teman cantikmu?"

 _ _"Aku bahkan lebih cantik darimu. Aku akan kembali 3 bulan lagi dan aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun na. Oh Baek sudah dulu ya. Aku harus masuk kelas. Bye"__

Pip

Baekhyun menghela napas dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya lagi. Baekhyun melihat kalender kecil dimejanya, __tinggal beberapa bulan lagi__. Sudah waktunya pulang dan Baekhyun yang sungguh sangat lelah segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan menuju basement ingin cepat meluncur ke apartment nya dan mengerjakan project dari Suho.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun keluar dengan karyawan lain dan saat itu juga beberapa karyawan mulai sedikit heboh dan berhasil membawa atensi si mata bulan sabit untuk melihat objek yang membuat heboh itu. Disana, di depan terlihat beberapa pria yang sangat Baekhyun hapal meski dari jarak yang jauh. Sosok jangkung yang tengah membawa tas selempang cukup besar dengan topi yang menutupi surai hitamnya tengah berbicara dengan Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae terlihat serius.

Baekhyun menegang, berbagai perasaan kini memasukinya. Marah, senang, benci dan frustasi. Entahlah tapi saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa pipinya basah dengan dia yang masih mematung di depan lift tanpa melepas atensinya pada si jangkung yang bodohnya sangat ia rindukan.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Jongin yang tak sengaja melihat sahabatnya kini tengah melambai dengan teriakan tanpa malunya.

"Baekhyun na!" Teriak Jongin yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dan seketika menghapus lelehan air matanya karna Jongin berlari kearahnya.

"O-oh Jongin na" Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang karna pelukan Jongin tiba tiba.

Sedangkan di depan sana sosok yang tadi diperhatikan Baekhyun -Chanyeol- tengah menatap tajam kearah dua manusia berbeda gender yang kini berpelukan tanpa malunya. Tentu saja Jongin tidak malu, semua orang di agensi tau persahabatan Baekhyun Jongin. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh ketika mereka berpelukan, bertengkar dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol yang kini mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya.

"Jongin na"

"Hm?"

"Kau akan pulang ke dorm?"

"Iya. Wae?"

"Aku merindukan imo. Bisakah kau antar aku kerumahmu?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Aku sudah merencanakannya. Bisakah?"

"Aku ingin Baek sungguh. Tapi Jinki hyung melarang kami berempat untuk keluar"

"Besok kau ada jadwal pagi?"

"Hem. Jam 3 pagi"

"Pulanglah."

"Kau. Kau akan tetap menemui eomma?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menunggu kau senggang jadi kita bisa pergi bersama"

"Heem. Baiklah" Jongin mengusap surai Baekhyun dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar agensi.

"Baek noona" panggil Sehun dengan senyum tampannya. "Kau akan pulang bersama kami?" Lanjutnya karna dulu memang Baekhyun cukup sering pulang atau berangkat ke agensi bersama.

"Tidak. Aku membawa mobil. Kalian pasti lelah bukan? Aku pulang dulu" pamitnya dan Baekhyun segera menuju basement dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

 ** **e)(o****

Tit tit tit tit

Ceklek

"Kau kemana saja?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget sambil memegang dadanya karna suara bariton didepannya mengejutkan Baekhyun yang tengah melepas sepatunya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan menuju ke dapur membuka lemari es mengambil air dingin untuk diteguknya. Chanyeol mengikuti gadisnya kedapur.

"Kenapa baru pulang Baek? Kau kemana saja?" Tanyanya lagi. Menatap kearah Baekhyun menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku mampir untuk belanja." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk belanjaan Baekhyun diatas meja dengan dagunya. "Kenapa kau kesini?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Park Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aku menemui kekasihku"

"Pulanglah Yeol."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Kau besok ada jadwal jam 3 pagi."

"Bagaimana kau ta- aah Jongin." Baekhyun melenggang meninggalkan dapur namun sebuah tangan besar sudah memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku lelah. sungguh." Jawab Baekhyun malas dan melepaskan tangan kekar itu dan masuk kamar dan menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak merindukannya dan bahkan tak peduli padanya. Pria jangkung itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pintu kamar madi terbuka dan Baekhyun sudah dengan piyamanya kini merebahkan tubuh lelahnya keatas ranjang dan menarik selimut tanpa peduli dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyibak selimut Baekhyun namun ditarik kembali oleh si empunya membuat Chanyeol menutup mata sebentar mencoba menahan amarahnya karna sikap Baekhyun itu.

"Baek kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Sudah kubilang aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur" jawabnya dengan memunggungi Chanyeol. Tentu Chanyeol tidak percaya karna selelah apapun Baekhyun kekasih mungilnya tidak akan pernah mengabaikannya. Chanyeol mencoba mengerti dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekap sang kekasih yang begitu di rindukannya.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun kini menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan segala perasaannya yang campur aduk terhadap prianya yang kini memeluknya hangat.

 _ _'Aku merindukanmu Yeol, sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku bingung dengan dirimu sekarang. Kau sangat bodoh dan tidak peka. Aku belum siap menghadapimu. Maafkan aku'__

Dan Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya menjemput mimpi seperti kekasihnya yang kini tengah mendengkur pelan dengan tangan yang memeluknya memberikan kehangatan.

 ** **e)(o****

Seoul sedang diguyur hujan sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi bahkan sampai sekarang langit masih belum ingin menghentikan alirannya membasahi kota Seoul hari ini. Ketika suasana mendung dipagi hari dengan rintikan hujan adalah hal sangat nyaman untuk terus bergelung dengan selimut tebal atau menikmati minuman hangat. Tapi tidak untuk simungil yang saat ini justru sudah berdiri didepan halte dengn mantel tebalnya menunggu bus datang. Baekhyun gadis mungil itu mengeratkan mantelnya untuk ketika melihat sebuah bus berhenti didepannya dan segera naik dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang. Harusnya Baekhyun bisa membawa mobilnya sendiri namun ia terlalu malas untuk mengendarai disuasana hatinya yang tidak baik ditambah hujan yang turun tiba-tiba padahal ini belum saatnya musim hujan.

Jika dengan mobil Baekhyun bisa sampai dengan waktu 15 menit kini Baekhyun tiba dalam waktu 30 menit dengan menggunakan bus. Meskipun begitu gadis itu tidak terlambat sama sekali karna memang dia berangkat sangat awal, meninggalkan seseorang di apartment nya. Bahkan Baekhyun dengan keras mencoba untuk tak peduli dan langsung menyibukkan dengan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pekerja di agensi terbesar, JM Ent.

Disisi lain Chanyeol terbangun dengan suara dering yang begitu berisik mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan malas Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

 _ _"YAK! Park Chanyeol!"__ Teriakan yang begitu keras membuat si jangkung menjauhkan ponselnya, dilihatnya si penelpon dan terlihat nama sang manager disana.

"Hyung kenapa kau berteriak?"

 _ _"Aku akan membunuhmu BRENGSEK! Dimana kau sekarang?"__

Dengan wajah bingungnya Chanyeol mencoba mengingat apa kesalahannya sehingga sang manager begitu marah sampai mengatainya 'brengsek'. Ketika mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan 'jadwal' membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya begitu lebar dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar.

Ya, hari ini Chanyeol harusnya ada jadwal pukul 3 pagi namun dengan bodohnya dia melupakan jadwalnya. Tentu saja Jinki sangat marah. Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya yang sebelumnya sudah mengatakan kepada Jinki akan sampai 15 menit lagi dan justru umpatan yang didapatkannya. Chanyeol segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka serta menyambar kunci mobil yang diketahuinya itu bukan miliknya namun milik kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun namun tak mendapatkan jawaban, tak ingin berpikir lama Chanyeol langsung menuju basement dan melajukan mobil Baekhyun menuju lokasi jadwalnya.

Dijalan Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, namun berkali-kali Baekhyun tak mengangkat ponselnya bahkan ponsel Baekhyun tak bisa dihubungi membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Baekhyun tentu tau hari ini Chanyeol ada jadwal jam 3 pagi dan Baekhyun sudah bangun entah pukul berapa Chanyeol tidak tau dan gadisnya meninggalkan tanpa membangunkannya dan sukses membuatnya terlambat ditambah mendapat umpatan dari panggilan, dan Chanyeol yakini ketika bertemu dengan member xoxo juga Jinki dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah.

 _ _Oh sial. Benar-benar buruk__

Dan benar saja seperti dugaannya ketika bertemu dengan Jinki juga member xoxo, Chanyeol seperti seorang terdakwa yang berusaha kabur setelah memperkosa gadis belia __oh, Park kenapa pikiranmu harus tentang bergumul?__.

"Kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun alasanmu Park" Chanyeol merinding mendengar nada dingin Jinki yang Chanyeol tau managernya benar-benar marah karna sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan marganya. Dan benar, Chanyeol tak menjawab apapun dan menuruti segala yang Jinki ucapkan juga si jangkung harus terima dengan tatapan tajam dari membernya. Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasinya dan segera memulai jadwalnya.

 ** **e)(o****

Diagensi Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri mencari tempat duduk kosong sambil memegang nampan berisi makanannya tak sadar jika ada sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya. Orang tersebut tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang bingung mencari tempat duduk.

"Baekhyun ssi!" Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tidak jauh berbeda dengannya tengah tersenyum cantik dan melambaikan tangannya dan menunjukkan kursi kosong didepannya dengan dagunya yang langsung dimengerti Baekhyun. "Duduklah" lanjutnya dengan senyum dan mata bulatnya yang cantik.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo ssi" gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

Suasana sedikit canggung karna tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang merasakan kecanggungannya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini tengah duduk bersama seorang aktris terkenal bahkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan idol yang juga tengah naik daun. Kyungsoo aktris muda berbakat yang cantik juga terkenal dengan perilaku menyenangkan dan hal-hal positif lainnya dengan segudang prestasi yang sudah diraihnya. Dan kini Baekhyun si karyawan biasa sedang duduk dan makan bersama dengannya dan Baekhyun yakin beberapa mata juga sedang memandanginya.

"Apa kau selalu makan sendiri Baekhyun ssi?" Baekhyun mendongak kaget ketika sibuk dengan pikirannya dan sebuah suara terdengar memecah keheningan. Dan yang terlebih membuatnya kaget adalah Kyungsoo yang tau namanya.

 _ _'Omo omo, Kyungsoo mengenalku. Barusan dia memanggilku Baekhyun ssi'__.

"O-oh ya Kyungsoo ssi"

"Dimana temanmu yang lain?"

"Taemin oppa? Dia sedang sibuk dan Luhan berada di China sekarang"

"Mungkin kali ini kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menemaniku makan Baekhyun ssi" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tertawa anggun. Bahkan Baekhyun mengaguminya.

"Ehm, kyu...Kyungsoo ssi. K..ka...kau mengenalku? Barusan kau memanggilku Baekhyun" tanyanya yang justru membuat Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalmu walau ini adalah untuk pertama kali aku berbicara dan bertemu langsung denganmu Baekhyun ssi. Kenapa, apa kau keberatan?"

" _ _Aniyo__.. sungguh aku justru sangat senang kau mengenalku. Sungguh" jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sering mendengar banyak karyawan yang menyebut namamu sebagai komposer hebat di agensi JM ini. Bahkan sajangnim juga suka menyebut namamu dengan bangganya" seketika Baekhyun memerah karna malu juga tersanjung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo barusan karna sungguh Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah tau jika dia akan seterkenal itu, yaa walaupun hanya di agensinya. Terlebih saat Baekhyun tau jika Suho dengan bangganya menyebut namanya sebagai komposer hebat di agensi miliknya.

"Mereka banyak menyebutkanmu yang bersahabat dekat dengan Kai si idol terkenal itu. Tentu saja mereka mengenalmu"

Ketika kau selalu mengendarai sepeda dan seketika kau diberikan pesawat sebagai kendaraanmu tentu kau akan senang sekali, namun baru masuk pesawat disaat pintu belum ditutup kau sudah didorong seketika. Itulah yang dirasakannya barusan. Dengan senangnya Baekhyun mendengar pujian dari Kyungsoo betapa dia terkenal diagensinya namun itu semua tak jauh karena Jongin sahabatnya yang tengah meroket. Meski begitu Baekhyun tersenyum dengan aneh menanggapi Kyungsoo didepannya.

"Ah ya. Kyungsoo ssi bukankah kau dan Jongin berlibur bersama di LA? Apa kalian sudah sedekat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mengingat cerita Jongin tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang bertemu di LA dan berlibur.

"Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut tak mengerti.

"Ya. Kim Jong- ehm maksud ku Kai" Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ya, pasti Kyungsoo mengenal dengan nama Kai buka Jongin.

"Apakah kami terlihat dekat? Aku baru mengenalnya belum lama dan... yeah, tanpa diduga kami bertemu di LA dan kebetulan memiliki jadwal kosong dan juga tempat kami menginap di hotel tidak jauh jadi kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling bersama." Kyungsoo menjelaskan pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Jongin.

"Ah begitu. Aku rasa memang kalian tidak mungkin dekat. Kau terlalu sempurna Kyungsoo ssi untuknya" tanpa Baekhyun tau Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun namun beberapa detik kemudian gadis dengan mata bulat itu tertawa tanpa ia sendiri ketahui alasannya tertawa.

"Baekhyun ssi, terimakasih sudah menemaniku makan siang. Jujur aku jarang makan siang disini dan kali ini sungguh menyenangkan bertemu denganmu"

"Tidak. Tidak Kyungsoo ssi. Aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu" Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua tangannya didepannya menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo yang sekali lagi memujinya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi."

"Ya Kyungsoo ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi karna jadwalnya sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum memerhatikan punggung kesil Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin jauh. Baekhyun kira Kyungsoo adalah orang yang kaku di belakang layar namun ternyata ia salah, Kyungsoo orang yang menyenangkan dan benar apa yang dikatakan di berbagai artikel yang mengatakan kebaikan Do Kyungsoo sang aktris muda.

Baekhyun pergi ke klinik untuk menemui Yixing, lebih tepatnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan menghabiskan sisa jam makan siangnya untuk tidur sebentar. Sesampainya disana didapatinya Yixing yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya yang kini berada ditelinganya sedang berbicara dan terlihat serius. Bahkan kehadiran Baekhyun si dokter tak melihatnya. Tak ambil pusing Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Walau mata sipit itu terpejam namun Baekhyun tak tidur. Otaknya dan hatinya tak mau tidur dan bahkan semakin membuat gadis mungil itu pusing.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol, bahkan meninggalkan prianya sendirian di apartment padahal Baekhyun tau hari ini Chanyeol ada jadwal jam 3 pagi tapi Baekhyun tak berniat untuk membangunkannya dan justru meninggalkannya dan hanya meninggalkan kunci mobilnya untuk Chanyeol gunakan ketika pria itu terbangun. Ya, Baekhyun memang sengaja meninggalkan kunci mobilnya agar bisa Chanyeol gunakan bukan karna Baekhyun yang malas untuk mengendarainya. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu tengah memikirkan Chanyeol.

 _ _'apa yang Chanyeol sekarang lakukan?'__

 _ _'Apa Chanyeol kena marah?'__

 _ _'Jam berapa Chanyeol tadi bangun?'__

 _ _'Apa dia sarapan tadi?'__

Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan khawatir yang kini berada di pikiran Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin melakukan itu semua tapi rasa kesalnya telah membuatnya melakukan ini semua. Setetes air jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya tak kuasa membayangkan Chanyeol yang pasti dimarahi managernya.

"Ada masalah sayang?" Sebuah sapu tangan sudah berada didepan wajahnya, milik Yixing. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Yixing duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu Baek. Kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku, namun aku juga tak akan memaksamu" Baekhyun tak menjawab dan justru sesenggukan. Yixing membiarkan anak itu sampai dilihatnya tubuh mungil itu tak lagi bergetar dan terlihat tubuhnya yang kini tengah bernafas dengan teratur. Baekhyun tertidur.

 ** **e)(o****

Kemarahan Jinki sejak tadi pagi sampai malam yang belum mereda membuat Chanyeol menurut seperti anak baik seketika. Malam ini bahkan Jinki ikut didalam mobil Chanyeol untuk kembali ke dorm tidak peduli mobil siapa yang Chanyeol pakai sekarang. Sesampainya di dorm pun tatapan Jinki masih saja tajam mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya karna besok dan seterusnya masih akan ada jadwal untuk xoxo.

Dikamarnya Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponselnya dan kembali mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya yang seharian ini tak bisa dihubunginya. Bahkan Jongin pun tak tau kenapa ponsel Baekhyun tak bisa dihubungi. Tentu saja Chanyeol khawatir bukan main terlebih lagi Chanyeol tak bisa memastikan Apa Baekhyun ada di agensi atau tidak. Jika iya Chanyeol tak masalah tapi jika tidak? Chanyeol mengusap surainya begitu frustasi. Chanyeol sudah lama tak bertemu Baekhyun karna padatnya jadwal yang harus dijalaninya bahkan untuk menghubunginya agar mendengar suara lembutnyapun tak bisa dan saat kembali ke Seoul dia diacuhkan oleh gadisnya tanpa ia tau alasannya. Dan paginya lebih parah lagi, Chanyeol yang selalu dikejar-kejar wanita baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya di kamar apartment gadisnya seorang diri dan berujung dia yang mendapat kemarahan Jinki dan membernya, terlebih Jongin dan Sehun yang begitu tampak marah hanya dilihat dari sorot mata mereka.

...

Tiga hari berlalu dan tiga hari mobil Baekhyun ada pada Chanyeol dan juga tiga hari itulah sang kekasih mungilnya tak bisa dihubungi. Dengan berbagai alasan Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengoreksi informasi tentang Baekhyun dari Jongin. Dan hasilnya adalah, __Zonk__. Jongin sama sekali tak menghubungi Baekhyun juga sebaliknya. Dari rasa khawatir untuk gadisnya kini berubah jadi luapan kesal setelah mengetahui dari Taemin jika Baekhyun selalu berada di agensi melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasanya bahkan Taemin bilang Baekhyun selalu mengangkat ponselnya saat Taemin menghubunginya. Gadisnya sempat bertukar pesan dan telepon dengan Taemin, tapi dengan Park Chanyeol seorang pria tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri bahkan sekalipun tak mendapat respon dari si mungil. Pikiran buruk pun mau tak mau akan mengisi otak Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda amarah.

Sore itu saat jadwal xoxo selesai Chanyeol tanpa meminta ijin sang manager langsung melajukan mobilnya lebih tepatnya mobil milik Baekhyun ke apartment gadis itu. Di dalam sana Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan menyangga tubuhnya pada siku yang berada diatas lututnya. Marah, kesal, muak, rindu jadi satu yang pria tampan itu rasakan saat ini. Tidak lama terdengar suara sandi pintu yang ditekan dan beberapa detik selanjutnya pintu terbuka memunculkan seorang gadis mungil yang berlari kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pakaian basah juga rambutnya yang lepek karna air hujan. Ya, diluar sana hujan lebat mengguyur seisi Seoul dan salahkan saja Baekhyun yang memilih menggunakan bus dari pada taxi sebagai kendaraanmya beberapa hari ini. Mengharuskannya berjalan kaki dari halte menuju apartment nya tanpa payung yang melindunginya dari hujaman air hujan.

"Sudah pulang?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara seseorang di depannya yang tak ia ketahui eksistensinya, suara itu begitu dingin juga mata yang begitu dingin itu tengah menatapnya dalam.

Baekhyun sempat menegang namun beberapa saat kemudian dia bisa mengontrol ekspresi juga sikapnya. Gadis itu melewati Chanyeol tanpa menjawab si pria dan berlalu begitu saja. Namun dengan tangkas Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun dengan mencengkeram lengan gadisnya.

"Jawab Baekhyun " masih bertahan dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku mau mandi" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tck. Berapa lama lagi kau akan menghindariku Baek?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti mendengarnya tanpa harus ku ulangi"

"Chanyeol. tanyakan pertanyaan itu untukmu sendiri" dan Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menuju kedapur mengambil air putih untuk diteguknya. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan tanpa diketahuinya Baekhyun yang tengah meminum air putih itu menjatuhkan gelasnya yang berhasil membuat suara pecahan gelas dilantai.

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sikap anehmu yang berubah! Kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk menginginkan mainan tanpa mau memberikan alasanmu, bahkan anak kecilpun akan mengatakan kekesalannya! Apa kau sengaja? huh? Membuat ku terlihat bodoh? Katakan Baek!?" Baekhyun memucat seketika begitu mendengar teriakan juga perkataan Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya terlontar begitu saja.

 ** _ _ **PLAK**__**

 _ _Jangan membuatku menjadi membencimu. Aku tak berniat dan tak akan sanggup membencimu karna aku begitu mencintaimu.__

 ** **TeBeCe****

Ini masuk fast update gak? Hehehe

Sebenernya niat mau aku update pas ultah ceye guys, tapi gak sabar pengen up jadi ya udah aku up aja deh. Next mungkin aku update lagi pas ultah ceye kkkkkk jadi review juseyoooo biar aku juga semangat ngelanjutnya

 ** **And one more time, thanks to :****

 ** **parkbaekhe :**** aku juga seneng karna kamu mau ninggalin review disini :D

 ** **selepy :**** baekkie lagi gak oke T.T dan pastinya jongin is number one kalo udah nyangkut baek

 ** **BaekHill :**** kelebihan hormon ceye mah, gak ena ena maka gak ena :D ini udah next yaaa

 ** **luv110412 :**** nah kenapa coba ama Chanyeol? Tunggu aja di next chap untuk jawabannya

 ** **rizkaa :**** hanya chanbaek dan author yang tau kkkkkk

 ** **lee hye byung :**** karna chan itu misterius dan karna idol yang lagi mau comeback jd jelas banget dia sibuk.

 ** **hyuniee86 :**** baby byun sakitnya lama apa enggak masih author pikirkan. Kebingunganmu soal ceye bakal kejawab kok tp mungkin gak dalam waktu dekat dan ya ceye tuh hormonnya berlebih jadi klo gak ena ya gimana dong kkkkk.. tunggu aja next chapnya yaa,.. and thanks a lot buat semangatnya

 ** **daebaektaeluv :**** yang pasti ceye selalu baik dihati author kok,. Kkkkkk

 ** **Misslah :**** ini udah up ya

 ** **MeAsCBHS :**** beritanya keungkap cuma alasan ceye masih abu abu chingu,. Yesss let's vote yes kkkkk

 ** **xiudae12 :**** waah padahal author sayang ama ceye wkwkwk,. Berarti aku berhasil bikin kamu sebel dengan karakter ceye yaaa,... kris? Bahkan aku belum memikirkannya.

 ** **ParkInna :**** halloooo,. Sering seringlah review yaa

 ** **Chanbee :**** ceye tuh cowok yang cemburuannya luar biasa apalagi punya cewek gemesin kayak baekkie kkkkk

 ** **ruixi1 :**** kenapa coba? Tunggu next nextnya ya buat jawabannya.

 ** **rly :**** klo nyeleweng ntar nyelewengnya ama author/* author ditimpuk/

Thanks juga buat yang udah follow, ngefav dan buat para sider.

Yang kemarin udah vote EXO ama D.O di AAA beribu terimakasih dan kalian luar biasa saranghae!, finally DAESANG again guys daesang ke 21. Sekarang tinggal vote buat mama. Tentunya kalian mau dong liat __uri__ exo megang daesang lagi, tertawa bahagia untuk exoL. Let's go vote exo!

 ** **Follow my ig : baekhyunaeri6104****


	11. Chapter 10 Sweet Lies

****Please, Don't Leave Me Baby****

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Sweet Lies

"Dengar Baekhyun, aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sikap anehmu yang berubah! Kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk menginginkan mainan tanpa mau memberikan alasanmu, bahkan anak kecilpun akan mengatakan kekesalannya! Apa kau sengaja? Huh? Membuat ku terlihat bodoh? Katakan Baek!?" Baekhyun memucat seketika begitu mendengar teriakan juga perkataan Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya terlontar begitu saja.

 ** _ _ **PLAK**__**

Baekhyun bergetar seluruh badannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah pucat pasi juga lelehan air bening dari pelupuk matanya setelah tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya menapak dengan cukup keras kearah pipi kanan Chanyeol yang kini sudah memerah.

 _ _Tuhan apa yang kulakukan?__

"Tck. Kau benar-benar mengesankan Byun"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar yang justru membuat hati kecil Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol melangkah kedepan mendekati Baekhyun tanpa peduli dengan keadaan didepannya, lebih tepatnya didepan kakinya yang terdapat pecahan gelas yang bercampur air. Jika Chanyeol melangkah maka dapat dipastikan kaki jenjangnya akan terluka terkena pecahan gelas beling itu. Bodohnya Chanyeol tetap melangkah menginjak pecahan itu dengan tangan mengepal dan wajah penuh amarahnya.

"CHANYEOL TIDAK!"

Tanpa peduli dengan rasa sakitnya juga teriakan Baekhyun pria jangkung itu semakin mendekati tubuh bergetar dihadapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat aksi bodoh kekasihnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat begitu melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat didepannya. Segala resiko akan Baekhyun terima jika Chanyeol akan membalas perbuatannya karna Baekhyun rasa itu berhak didapatkannya karna berani menampar sang idola. Namun yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang bergerak kedepan begitu cepat dan menabrak dada bidang yang kini ada tangan kekar tengah mendekapnya. Air mata itu jatuh semakin deras dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar karna isakannya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol justru memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan untuknya setelah tamparan yang Baekhyun lakukan bahkan tangan Chanyeol kini naik turun mengelus punggung Baekhyun agar gadisnya berhenti menangis juga berkali kali menciumi kepala baekhyun. Harusnya bagi Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol menampar balik untuk kata 'Balas dendam' bukan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, menenangkannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus saja menangis membasahi pakaian Chanyeol juga meremat pakaian pria itu.

"Sssstttt... hei baby. Hei hei sudah tak apa. Ssssttt"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan gadisnya sampai tenang dengan keadaan mereka yang masih berdiri didapur sambil berpelukan. Cukup lama Baekhyun menangis dan akhirnya senggukan Baekhyun berkurang dan terdengar nafas teratur Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui kekasihnya tertidur karna ia merasakan nafas teratur gadisnya. Diciumnya cukup lama kepala Baekhyun dan semakin ia tenggelamkan tubuh mungil yang begitu pas dengannya ke dalam dekapannya. Namun salah, Baekhyun tidak tidur dan sangat sadar dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Hatinya menghangat setelah ciuman Chanyeol juga dekapan yang prianya berikan dan rasa mendongak membuat jarak diantara keduanya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tidak seperti pertanyaan tapi justru pernyataan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. "Jangan menangis lagi. Kumohon" meski diucapkan begitu pelan namun Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya ditarik Chanyeol agar bersitatap dengan onyx hitamnya. Baekhyun kembali hatinya berdesir kala senyuman tampan itu terlihat di depannya, begitu dekat, begitu jelas dan begitu tampan. Entah apa yang terjadi Baekhyun merasakan bibir basah yang menempel diatas bibirnya. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu seperti biasanya namun hanya lumatan pelan dan begitu manis Chanyeol lakukan.

"Mau bercerita?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut masih memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan sesekali dielusnya kesayangannya.

"Hm"

"Good girl, tapi ganti baju dulu. Ok?" Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa dia harus ganti baju dulu. Dan kebingungannya membuat Chanyeol mengusap surai coklatnya. "Aku tidak ingin kekasihku sakit karna flu gara-gara membiarkan dirinya kehujanan seperti ini. Lihat hidungmu memerah sayang"

Dan benar saja Baekhyun baru menyadarinya, dia pulang naik bis dan kehujanan karna tidak membawa payung. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh kecil itu dan menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar untuk mengeringkan rambut dan mengganti pakaiannya. Baekhyun menurut dan berjalan ke kamarnya sedangkan Chanyeol meringis pelan merasakan perih di kakinya yang berdarah.

 _ _Aku memang bodoh, tapi ini cukup keren.__

"Aarrgghhtt... ssshhhtt" Chanyeol memindahkan kakinya dan duduk dilantai mencoba membersihkan kakinya yang mungkin ada pecahan gelas yang masih menempel di kakinya.

...

Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar dan ketika akan membuka pintu sebuah ingatan masuk ke otaknya. Seketika baekhyun berlari kembali ke dapur dan memastikan apa yang membuatnya begitu khawatir semoga tak terjadi. Dan yang dilihatnya benar terjadi, Chanyeol tengah duduk dilantai mencoba membereskan kekacauan dengan meringis menahan sakit. Tidak hanya kakinya yang sudah berdarah namun jarinya juga ada yang berdarah karena mencoba menyingkirkan pecahan gelas.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Jangan. Jangan dipegang" Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang tamu mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Kenapa belum ganti baju?" Tanya si jangkung yang melihat rambut gadisnya yang basah dan masih menggunakan pakaian basah juga.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu terluka begitu saja? Aku akan mengobati kakimu, tunggu sebentar".

Baekhyun membuka lemari kecil dimana kotak P3K ia simpan dan mengambil baskom kecil diisi air kemudian segera kembali ke ruang tamu mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan prianya. Dengan hati hati dibersihkannya darah dikaki Chanyeol dengan air bersih kemudian Baekhyun mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka tersebut dengan begitu hati hati.

"Akhh... pelan Baek"

"Maaf... maafkan aku Yeol ... kau seperti ini...karna aku bodoh" Baekhyun menutup luka Chanyeol dengan kasa sambil berucap juga kembali gadis itu menangis karna rasa bersalahnya. Membuat Chanyeol marah dan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hei baby kenapa minta maaf. Ini tak apa sungguh aku baik baik saja. Aku tidak akan lumpuh" ucapan Chanyeol bukannya menenangkan gadisnya justru membuatnya terkena pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin kau lumpuh hanya karna pecahan gelas seperti ini Yeolli?!"

"Tapi barusan kau menangis"

"Aku menangis karna aku melukaimu!" Meskipun berteriak namun teriakannya ditemani dengan kembali jatuhnya air mata gadis itu. Tak tahan melihatnya, diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun dan didudukkqn diatas pangkuannya. Kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali memangku Baekhyun?.

"Kenapa bayi besarku cengeng sekali. Eoh?" Pipi mochinya di tarik berlawanan arah dan dihujaminya seluruh wajahnya dengan ciuman Chanyeol dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir favoritnya. "Percayalah aku tak apa sayang. Mau bukti? Aku bisa menggendongmu ke kamar meski kakiku luka. Ini hanya luka kecil. Oke? Jadi, jangan khawatir lagi. Dan sudah kukatakan bukan? Jangan menangis, kumohon"

Siapa yang tak luluh dengan kalimat panjang dan perilaku seperti itu? Tentu Baekhyun akan luluh terlebih itu Park Chanyeol. Dipeluknya leher sang kekasih dan dibalas pula dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya dan mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

"YAK!" Baekhyun menjerit kaget karna Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus melihat kalau kakiku baik baik saja dear"

"Chanyeol aku percaya. Ok. Sekarang turunkan aku Yeol!" Baekhyun bicara dengan panik, takut kaki kekasihnya akan semakin sakit. Namun dasar si keras kepala, bukannya mendengarkan justru membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya menuju kekamar gadis itu. "Kau lihat kan? Aku tak apa. Dan sekarang cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan ganti baju hangat sebelum hidungmu semkin memerah" didorongnya Baekhyun untuk masuk kamar mandi.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang milik Baekhyun dengan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala menjadikannya bantal. Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas berat. Dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Mengetikkan sederet kalimat penuh alasan untuk sang manager. Setelah berhasil kembali berbohong pria itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol? Kau tidur?" Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian piama hangatnya memanggil sang kekasih. Pasalnya posisi tidur Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman karna kakinya menggantung hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm. Tidurlah yang benar Yeolli"

"Aku menunggumu. Kemarilah" diambilnya handuk kecil ditangan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan gadisnya disebelahnya dan menghadapkan Baekhyun kearahnya sehingga kini mereka tengah berhadapan. Mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun dengan handuk kecil ditangannya tanpa adanya protes dari si mungil.

"Lihat. Hidungmu masih merah." Dicium hidung bangir itu dan merebahkan tubuh gadisnya bersamaan dengan tubuh besarnya. Menarik selimut dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk dipeluk. "Harusnya tadi kau langsung masuk kamar dan mengganti baju. Mandi air hangat jadi kau tidak akan terkena flu Baek".

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya tadi" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol.

"Pembohong"

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya kalau saja kau tidak menahanku dan...memakiku" kata terakhir begitu lirih Baekhyun ucapkan. Namun jarak yang begitu dekat juga suasana sunyi tak menyulitkan pendengaran Chanyeol. "Dan aku bukan pembohong. Kalau aku pembohong lalu kau apa? Di atas pembohong?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol cepat dan tegas. "Ada yang harus kita selesaikan dan tidak ada kata tidur sebelum ini selesai." Chanyeol bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun dudk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini? Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiran mu" digenggamnya tangan gadis itu dengan berakata begitu lembut. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

 _ _Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskan semuanya.?__

Chanyeol masih menunggu sampai Baekhyun mau membuka mulutnya menanti apa yang akan dikeluarkan Baekhyun yang menjadi kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur Yeol. Itu saja."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku percaya. Bahkan aku selalu percaya apa yang kau katakan padaku. Tapi... ketika seseorang melihat sedikit saja kebohongan, itu akan sangat mudah membuat kepercayaan seseorang yang selama ini dijaga akan hancur begitu saja. Aku tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Aku sadar Yeol, hubungan kita memang belum lama namun apa salahnya jika saling terbuka? Bukankah itu memudahkan hubungan kita? Aku yakin jika kita bisa saling terbuka hal seperti tadi tidak akan terjadi" jelas Baekhyun mencoba merangkai kata dengan baik agar Chanyeol tak salah paham.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau tau" tanpa mempertanyakan penjelasan Baekhyun Chanyeol dengan begitu tegas meminta jawaban Baekhyun yang merupakan lampu hijau untuk gadis itu.

"Janji kau akan jujur?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut juga ragu. Chanyeol mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku soal film perdanamu di China? Bahkan kau terlihat menghindar. __Wae__?"

Ditatapnya Baekhyun begitu dalam dengan wajah seriusnya dan tangan yang bersedekap di dada bidangnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai menghindari kontak langsung dengan prianya.

"Kau sungguh ingin tau?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sambil memilin piamanya dan bibir bawah yang masih digigit namun pandangannya sudah kembali pada si dominan. Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Menggenggam kedua tangan gadisnya kemudian sebuah ciuman menapak di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Baek. Aku sungguh bersyukur karna pada akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu sebagai kekasihku setelah harus sekian lama aku memendamnya. Dunia kita berbeda dan itu akan menjadi kejam untukmu. Bukankah ini tidak adil? Aku terikat dengan agensi, hal sekecil apapun yang aku lakukan media bisa saja menyorotku dan membuat pernyataan tidak sesuai fakta. Agensi mengatur hidupku, mengatur aku harus melayang atau tidak dan yang jelas adalah tidak merugikan agensi. Dunia depan layar kaca sebenarnya sangat kejam namun aku mencintainya. Ini impianku sejak kecil.

Aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Dan aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Karna kau juga mimpiku. Aku mendapatkan tawaran bermain film garapan produser China sebagai peran utama, dan ini adalah debutku sebagai aktor yang juga masuk dalam list impianku. Aku senang akhirnya aku mendapatkan dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Aku menerima tawaran itu dan menandatangani kontrak. Membaca naskah dari awal sampai akhir. Aku senang tentu saja dan ingin berbagi dengan kekasihku, kesayanganku, my dear Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku takut kau marah dan amembenciku Baek."

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Tentu saja tidak Yeol, aku akan mendukungmu tentu saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

" _ _Yakseok__?"

"Eoh! Kau tidak percaya? Apa pernah aku tidak mendukungmu? Kau idola dan kau kekasihku. Impianmu yang selama ini kau inginkan tentu akan ku dukung"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek" ditariknya Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yeol. Lalu apa yang kau takutkan. Hm?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menangkup wajah Baekhyun dekat dengan wajahnya dan menatap mata sipit yang begitu indah untuk Chanyeol pandangi.

"Kau tau kan aku paling benci melihatmu menangis. Terlebih itu dariku. Baekhyun apa kau akan menonton film ku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat menantikannya"

"Kau tak harus menontonnya dear."

" _ _Waeyo__?"

"Aku...aku tidak ingin kau... melihat aku ber-berciuman"

"Maksudmu Yeol?"

"Aku sebagai peran utama dan itu film romance. Akan ada __kisseu__ antara aku dan pemain wanita. Sungguh aku tak ingin kau melihatnya Baek."

"Kau... berciuman?"

"Hm"

"Bibir?"

"Hm"

Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya. Pandangan Baekhyun entah kemana, otaknya begitu __blank__ seketika. Dentuman keras yang menyakitkan telah mengenai dada kirinya.

"Baekhyun"

"Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Baek please. Ini yang aku tidak ingin memberitaumu Baek. Kau akan seperti ini. Aku tau kau marah dengan adegan yang kulakukan"

"Apa parah"

"Apa?"

"Ciumanmu"

"Aku...tidak. Tidak tau"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau yoda? Kau pernah berciuman denganku apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Aku menimati ciumanku dengamu karna aku menggunakan perasaanku. Perasaan cinta didalamnya. Sedangkan dengannya itu hanya akting sayang"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... tentu saja, yah itu tak ada bandingannya denganmu"

"Haiiiiiss"

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol tau gadisnya marah dan inilah yang tidak diinginkannya. Mencoba memaklumi si mungil yang merajuk, Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh yang kini memunggunginya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma shampoo khas Baekhyun yang manis dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku harus menerima tawaran itu karna sajangnim yang meminta. Kau pasti mendengar berita tentangku bukan? Seorang idol yang debut sebagai aktor langsung menjadi pemeran utama. Hal umum memang jika yang sepertiku ini mendapat hujatan. Maka dari itu Baek, aku harus menunjukkan kemampuanku dalam berakting dan aku harus totalitas dalam bekerja. Tak apa kau marah. Tapi cukup malam ini saja. Hm?"

Baekhyun mendengarkan semuanya dengan begitu jelas. Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa dan berfikir dengan baik. Cemburu, kesal memang yang dialami Baekhyun. Mengetahui kekasihnya berbagi bibir dengan wanita lain. Namun yang dikatakan Chanyeol juga benar. Dia idol dan akan menjadi aktor. Berada didunia hiburan memiliki dunia yang berbeda. Jika sudah seperti ini Baekhyun tak bisa egois. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol pasti juga merasakan sedikit tertekan. Bukan saatnya Baekhyun merajuk seperti ini. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Chanyeol. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

CUP

Satu kecupan dibibir untuk sang kekasih. "Apa seperti ini ciumannya? Kau dan wanita itu" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata puppy berkedip menggemaskan.

" _ _Aniyo__ "

Baekhyun kemudian mencium lagi dan sedikit memberikan lumatan singkat. Dan kembali bertanya namun Chanyeol kembali menggeleng. Baekhyun kembali mencoba melumat bibir Chanyeol sedikit lebih dalam. Dan lagi gelengan yang diterimanya.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, kau bilang ciumannya tidak parah lalu kenapa kau terus mengatakan tidak!"

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan lainnya menarik pinngang gadisnya semakin mendekat tanpa ada jarak seinchi pun diantara dua manusia berbeda gender itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu dengan sedikit kasar juga nafsu didalamnya. Bibir bawah Baekhyun sudah dilumat dengan bibir basah milik Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun melumat bibir atas prianya. Ciuman Chanyeol begitu menuntut hingga si mungil menyerah untuk membalas lumatan sang kekasih dan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menguasainya. Baekhyun merasakan paru parunya begitu sesak kehabisan nafas, tangan mungilnya menarik rambut Chanyeol sehingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Haah...haah...haaah aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Jadi seperti ini kalian akan berciuman!?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis sebelahnya tanda tak mengerti 'kalian' 'berciuman'.

"Aaaa... maksud mu adeganku dengan partner ku? Tidak sayang. Itu hanya lima detik sungguhan. Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan waktu lima detik? Hem?"

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku sudah sering menonton film romance dan tidak ada ciuman hanya lima detik." Baekhyun merajuk dan kembali memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan Baekhyun sebenarnya agak heran karna Baekhyun tidak pernah marah, marajuk dan sebangsanya itu jika sudah dengannya. Bahkan gadisnya selalu bertingkah manis juga menggemaskan.

"Dear, apa kau sedang pms?"

"Yak!"

"Akhh..." Chanyeol yang mencoba merayu Baekhyun justru mendapatkan sikutan keras diperutnya dan bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli dengan ringisannya, masih setia dengan punggungnya untuk Chanyeol pandangi.

"Akh.. sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar celaka. Kenapa kakiku sakit? Eoh juga perutku kenapa terasa nyeri? Tapi sepertinya pipi ku terasa lebih panas. Baekhyun na kau bisa mengobatinya? Hm?"

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sedang berusaha membujuknya dengan berbicara layaknya anak kecil yang kesakitan. Chanyeol pikir itu akan membantu Baekhyun merasa kasihan terhadapnya dan mau membalikkan tubuhnya. Berhasil memang, Baekhyun langsung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol sesuai yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tapi setelahnya Chanyeol kembali merutuki dirinya karna kebodohannya. Mungkin memang sekarang Baekhyun tengah sensitif dan tidak seharusnya pria jangkung ini berucap seperti barusan.

Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit juga mata yang berkaca kaca. Jari tangannya menyentuh pipi sebelah Chanyeol yang baru saja ia tampar saat didapur tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya menyesal begitu dalam. Dielusnya pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku" satu tetes bening turun dari matanya.

"Baekhyun. Hei sayang aku hanya bercanda" panik. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pipinya.

"Pasti sungguh sakit. Bahkan memerah"

"Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit, sayang. Sungguh aku hanya bercanda" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak kembali merasa bersalah.

"Akan ku kompres dulu Yeol" Baekhyun beranjak turun dari ranjang namun dengan kecepatan si pria, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Tidak Baek. Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak ada yang sakit. Kaki perut dan pipiku sama sekali tidak sakit. Maafkan aku. Hm? Tetaplah disini, kumohon"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Baekhyun tak yakin dan diangguki cepat oleh Chanyeol.

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tak ceroboh lagi. Gadisnya memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut dan tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menyakitinya _ _.__ Kini keduanya sudah kembali dalam keadaan baik dan kembali berpelukan diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Cukup yaa sedih sedihnya juga salah pahamnya? Aku ingin bertemu kekasihku karna aku sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dan aku sangat merindukannya. Jadi, bisakah kita memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan dan berbicara yang hangat hangat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk "Aku juga merindukan Yeolli" jawabnya dengan nada manjanya.

"Oouuu...manisnya. Sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama tak ada aku?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tetap bekerja seperti biasanya" Baekhyun memainkan telunjuknya memutar tak tentu arah didada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pergi keluar jalan-jalan?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku malas jika hanya sendiri"

"Luhan?"

"Dia di China untuk pendidikannya"

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Kurasa beberapa hari setelahmu" Chanyeol terhenyak. Jadi selama itu dan kekasihnya hanya sendirian. Chanyeol merekatkan pelukannya mencium kepala Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun na" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Hm?"

"Tunggu sampai promosiku selesai. Mari kita berlibur berdua, hanya ada kita. Kau dan aku. Ayo berlibur yang jauh tanpa harus sembunyi sembunyi." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol membuat sedikit jarak dalam pelukan mereka. "Ayo menjadi pasangan seperti yang lain. Pasangan normal yang bebas tanpa media, fans dan pengganggu lainnya. Kita bisa pergi ke luar negeri dan menghabiskan waktu kita berdua. Kau maukan?"

"Chanyeolla.."

"Hm?"

" _ _Saranghae__ "

Baekhyun berucap dan langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol, prianya yang begitu tersentuh tiba tiba menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dan diraupnya bibir manis favoritnya untuk ia lumat. Baekhyun juga membalas bibir Chanyeol, bibir kesukaannya. Bibir tebal seksi yang sangat hebat jika sudah diatas bibirnya yang tipis. Keduanya saling menikmati ciuman yang begitu manis setelah kata cinta dalam sekejap kini Chanyeol sudah berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terpejam menikmati bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia dengan kegiatan mari menghabisi bibir basah Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol mengabsen seluruh bibir Baekhyun dan mendesak untuk masuk yang diterima Baekhyun dengan suka cita. Kedua lidah saling berperang bahkan kini saliva sudah membasahi dagu Baekhyun yang tentu saja penyatuan dari keduanya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun, mencium dagu dan beralih keleher mulusnya untuk membiarkan gadisnya mengambil nafas. Bercinta berkali kali dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sangat tau dimana titik sensitiv ditubuh kesayangannya. Menggigit, menjilat keseluruhan leher Baekhyun dengan meninggalkan jejak keunguan yang diyakininya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu tiga hari. Menciptakan karya indah dileher mulus kekasihnya. Setiap lenguhan Baekhyun keluarkan dari bibir indahnya akibat ulah Chanyeol, tentu saja hal itu dapat memprovokasi Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal lebih. Tidak bertemu dalam waktu lama otomatis tidak ada kata bercinta dan kini hormon berlebih milik si dominan sudah waktunya terbebas. Tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutup kain namun ada satu hal yang membuat si dominan tersenyum dan bangga dengan kekasihnya. Seperti Baekhyun telah merencanakan atau memang Baekhyun sengaja menggoda Chanyeol, gadis itu hanya memakai piama tanpa bra didalamnya. Chanyeol menarik piama Baekhyun keatas melalui kepalanya sedangkan Baekhyun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, menarik kaos Chanyeol dan membuangnya kesegala arah.

"Dasar gadis nakal. Kau sengaja menggodaku dengan tidak memakai bra? Hm?"

Baekhyun hanya berkedip dan mengankat bahu.

"Katakan jika kau juga tak memakai celana dalam?"

"Cari tau sendiri Yeollie" dengan nada menggodanya membuat Chanyeol melepas kain yang menutup bagian bawah Baekhyun. Dan benar saja sebuah gundukan terpampang dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka kau yang seperti ini dear" Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya didepan vagina Baekhyun, meniupnya membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang karena rasa geli yang menjalari. "Kau basah Baek. Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya dan mencium gundukan itu disertai dengan lidahnya yang ikut menikmati kerinduannya.

Baekhyun mendesah sambil meremat surai Chanyeol yang kini tengah bekerja dibawah sana. Memanjakan kewanitaannya yang sudah lama tak dijamah prianya. Kegiatan yang hampir selalu Chanyeol lakukan adalah memanjakan kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya sudah mengacak acak masuk kedalam lubang hangat yang nantinya akan menghangatkan penisnya. Hanya dengan lidah yang keluar masuk membuat Baekhyun tak tahan menahan gejolak didalam perutnya yang siap meledak. Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang dibuat oleh lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecap nikmat dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang habis orgasme. Wajah yang terlihat seksi membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menikmati bibir cherry itu. Si dominan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menyatukan lidah mereka. Entah belajar dari mana kini tangan Baekhyun tengah memijat penis Chanyeol yang sudah sangat keras membuat suara erangan dari si dominan.

"Baek, aku sudah tidak tahan"

"Masukkan Yeol"

Sesuai perintah si mungil, Chanyeol memposisikan tubuh bawahnya. Mulutnya menyesap leher Baekhyun bersamaan dengan dimasukkannya penis besar dan panjangnya dengan sekali hentak masuk kedalam istananya. Walau sudah sering mereka melakukan penyatuan namun tetap saja Baekhyun akan berteriak karena sakit. Sedangkan Chanyeol akan selalu berhenti ketika Baekhyun berteriak untuk menyamankan sang kekasih. Yang Chanyeol herankan adalah kenapa lubang Baekhyun masih saja sempit walau sudah ia masuki berkali kali. Saat Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bagian bawahnya untuk keluar masuk dengan bibir yang selalu memberikan kenikmatan diseluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu hanyut dalam kenikmatan tanpa mereka sadari langit kembali menurunkan air dengan angin yang menemani. Udara dingin bukannya membuat kedua pasang itu kedinginan justru keringatlah yang jeluar dari tubuh keduanya.

Bercinta saat keduanya saling merindu akan menambah kenikmatan tersendiri. Baekhyun yang biasanya hanya pasrah dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol kini mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berganti posisi. __Women on top__. Seringaian Chanyeol muncul disaat Baekhyun menggodanya dengan mata berkedip dan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol ikut andil dalam memanjakan dua gundukan yang sangat pas ditangannya. Suara desahan dan erangan membuat keduanya makin panas. Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol karna sesuatu yang akan ia ledakkan juga penis Chanyeol yang mengeras dan membesar siap untuk klimak pertanya sedangkan untuk Baekhyun adalah yang kedua. Hentakan yang semakin cepat. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tangannya yang sudah berada dipinggul Baekhyun membantu wanitanya menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk mencapai klimak bersama. Lima tumbukan terakhir dan keduanya kini sama sama meledak. Chanyeol mengerang nikmat dan begitu banyak mengeluarkan spermanya sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol dan meraul oksigen disekitarnya.

"Aku kalah Baek" tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun namun Chanyeol tau Baekhyun mendengarnya. "Ini klimak tercepatku. Dan itu karna dirimu dear" Baekhyun tertawa dileher Chanyeol. Dikecupnya leher Chanyeol dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghadap prianya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku"

"Sangat. Jadi kurasa aku tidak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi"

Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menjerit kaget. Kini posisi awal kembali dimana Chanyeol yang berada diatas Baekhyun.

"Bersiaplah sayang karna aku tidak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Dia memang rindu untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti dia tak butuh tidur. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawabnya kini sesuatu yang besar dan panjang kembali bersatu dengan miliknya.

...

Pagi menjelang, tetesan air sisa hujan semalam masih terdengar membasahi daun daun dan udara pagi yang begitu dingin membuat dua manusia yang masih berselimut dan saling berbagi kehangatan dengan pelukan tak sedikitpun berniat untuk membuka matanya. Kegiatan semalam yang benar Chanyeol lakukan membuat si mungil tak bergerak sedikitpun meskipun sinar mentari mulai menyeruak menembuh jendela membuat silau si mata puppy. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang kini tengah menikmati pagi menjelang siangnya untuk memandangi wajah cantik dan akan selalu cantik dihadapannya. Baekhyun begitu lelap meskipun Chanyeol sejak membuka matanya memainkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyusuri setiap lekuk indah wajah baekhyun kesayangannya. Benar memang Chanyeol menikmati wajah kekasihnya namun bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus bangun untuk mengisi energinya. Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan kecupan kecupan yang dia berikan mulai dari kening, kedua mata puppy, pipi mochi Baekhyun dan hidungnya yang bahkan ia gigit juga bibir cherrynya Chanyeol kecup berkali kali. Namun tetap saja si mungil tak bergerak sedikitpun, justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol mencari kehangatan.

Sebuah pikiran pendek yang hanya Chanyeol pikirkan untuk membuat Baekhyun terbangun adalah seperti hal yang sekarang Chanyeol lakukan, menindih Baekhyun dan menyesap leher gadis tidur dengan jarinya yang bergerak menggoda klitoris Baekhyun. Lenguhan terdengar dan sebuah seringaian terpatri dibibir Chanyeol merasa berhasil. Baekhyun bergerak tak menentu.

"Saatnya bangun putri tidur"

"Menyingkir Yeollie"

"Tidak sebelum princess terbangun."

"Aku masih mengantuk Chanyeol "

"Kau boleh tidur lagi setelah mengisi energi"

"Nanti saja"

"Apa perlu kita bercinta lagi agar kau terbangun. Hm?"

"Haiiss. Dasar maniak!" Dan benar saja itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terduduk dengan wajah kesalnya dan jangan lupakan bibir yang mempout membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. Hanya kecupan yang manis untuk dia hadiahkan untuk si mungil.

"Bangunlah. Bersihkan dirimu aku akan memasak untukmu, sayang"

" _ _Jinjja__? Kau memasak?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian turun dari ranjang mengambil boxernya untuk dipakai. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan keluar dari kamar menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya barusan. Larut dengan pikirannya membuat baekhyun melupakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang semalam benar-benar Chanyeol hajar.

Didapur Chanyeol mulai mencari segala bahan yang bisa ia jadikan masakan untuk kekasihnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang pandai memasak namun juga tak begitu bodoh. Menemukan beberapa bahan Chanyeol mulai mengerakkan tangannya untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa Baekhyun makan.

Sedangkan si mungil yang kini berada dikamar mandi sejak tadi belum keluar. Baekhyun menatap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kissmark yang dibuat kekasihnya. Baekhyun hanya larut dengan pemikiran bagaimana menutupi bagian lehernya? Kissmark yang tidak akan bertahan lama. Baekhyun merutuki hormon berlebih kekasihnya juga nafsu yang tidak pernah bisa ditahan.

Tok tok tok

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi, Chanyeol yang melakukan. Tentu Chanyeol khawatir karna sudah setengah jam lebih Baekhyun tak keluar dari kamar. Jadi Chanyeol memastikan tidak terjadi apa apa pada kekasihnya.

"Sayang, kau tak apa?"

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar Yeol" Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan mandinya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di dapur." Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke dapur menunggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan berjalan sedikit kesusahan juga wajah yang terlihat kesakitan membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa bersalah. Tentu saja si jangkung tau kenapa Baekhyun bisa seperti itu, semua karna ulahnya yang begitu merindukan Baekhyun dan tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menghabisi Baekhyun sampai pagi. Bahkan Chanyeol sangat ingat bagaimana dirinya yang menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan keringat yang mengalir disaat Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Bukan karna pingsan namun tidur dan terbangun lagi saat Chanyeol akan mencapai klimaknya. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun ke kursi dengan hari hati tanpa ia sadari jika si mungil tengah memperhatikan sikapnya. Sesuatu yang Baekhyun anggap aneh namun manis disaat bersamaan. Bahkan Chanyeol benar benar melayani Baekhyun dengan mengambilkan makanan untuk kekasihnya.

"Hwaaaaaa bacon?" Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakitnya karna terpesona dengan makanan didepannya. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya si idol tampan bisa memasak bacon. Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan bangga saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berbinar setelah merasakan rasa bacon buatan Chanyeol. "Sungguh ini enak Yeollie kau benar benar membuatnya?"

"Aku hebat bukan?" Dengan rasa sombongnya Chanyeol membanggakan kemampuan tersembunyinya. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menikmati sarapannya. Sarapan kali ini sungguh menarik karna baru kali ini Baekhyun menikmati sarapan dengan buatan orang terkasihnya. Biasanya jika Chanyeol menginap pasti Baekhyun yang memasak.

Sehabis sarapan Baekhyun membereskan meja makan dan mencuci bekas sarapan mereka dengan Chanyeol yang duduk memperhatikan punggung gadisnya dimeja makan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol yang akan mencuci piring dan membiarkan Baekhyun duduk manis namun si manis memaksa untuk bagian membereskan setelah sarapan. Setelah beres Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya berjalan ke depan tv dan membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol pagi ini.

"Chanyeol. Kau tak apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu sayang. Kau tak apa?" Ada nada khawatir yang egitu terlihat membuat baik tak tega jika harus berkata jujur. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak baik baik saja. Seluruh badannya rasanya pegal semua. Namun disisi lain Baekhyun jujur bahwa dia merasa baik baik saja. Ya, hati Baekhyun terasa tenang dan menghangat.

"Aku baik baik saja"

"Jangan berbohong. Jelas jelas kau kesakitan bahkan untuk berjalan kau kesulitan"

"Aahh... sebenarnya aku akan baik-baik saja kalau saja kau tak berulah"

" _ _Mianhe__. Hm?"

"Tak apa. Lain kali kau harus bisa mengontrol nafsumu Yeollie "

"Hmmm aku tak yakin"

"Yak!"

"Hahaha aku tak yakin bisa mengontrolnya jika kita lama tidak bertemu baby"

"Tetap saja kau harus melawan nafsumu. Jika tidak maka tidak sama sekali"

"Yaaa! Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Makanya kontrol nafsumu"

"Aiiisss baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku sangat lelah dan hanya ingin tidur."

"Maka aku akan menemanimu"

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?" Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengeluarkan ponselnya mengecek jadwalnya.

"Lusa aku mulai promosi comeback selama dua minggu. Jadwalku padat dan aku tidak yakin bisa mengunjungimu seperti ini" Chanyeol tampak frustrasi dan Baekhyun melihatnya begitu jelas. Kekasihnya pasti lelah. Belum lagi dia tidak hanya bekerja untuk promosinya tapi tambahan jadwal lain untuk filmnya. Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk ikut merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua disini dan mari lupakan sejenak semua pekerjaan kita" Baekhyun tersenyum terlalu chantik membuat Chanyeol semakin mencintainya. Ditariknya Baekhyun masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin terus memelukmu seperti ini"

"Hm. Aku juga. Jadi apa kita akan berpelukan seperti ini sampai besok?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita. Sayang"

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, hatinya sungguh menghangat dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dan memeluk kekasih giantnya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang mengeratkan pelukannya juga kecupan kecupan yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun na"

"Hm?"

" _ _Saranghae__ "

 _ _Segala sesuatu akan menjadi kembali seperti awal jika keterbukaan mereka genggam. Kau tak akan membiarkan separuh jiwamu terluka saat kaulah dibalik semuanya. Keegoisan hanya akan menyakiti hatimu maka bertarunglah dengannya.__

 ** **TeBeCe****

Yeeeee kembali bertemu sama yang namanya tbc ini... siapa yang nunggu? * ** **Gak ada****

 ** **Saengil chukka hamnida saengil chukka hamnida saranghanun chanyeollie saengil chukka hamnidaaaa... paksuuuu**** /emot tepuk tangan/

Happy birthday to our giant of exo, handsome boy, Baekhyun husband and cool rapper of exo. Thanks a lot Chanyeol,. EXO member and EXOL love you

We are one!

Sesuai harapan beberapa yang review kemarin buat update pas ultah ceye, niiih aku kasih. Sebenernya ini masuk chap yg kemaren cuma bakalan kepanjangan dan mungkin kalian bakal bosen ngebacanya. Jadi aku potong jd dua.

Spesial ultah ceye yaa ini. Aku kasih cuma **__**chanbaek**__** moment aja. Kukasih minggu malam kalian dengan sedikit hot dan sedikit bumbu manis.

Siapa yang nunggu update an ig Baekhyun ngakuuuu? Jika kalian nunggu sama guys. Aku juga kkkkk

Update barengan chan-viel silahkan ditengok ff nya yeeess biar minggu kalian terselamatkan /apaan sih/... up juga sama parkayoung, Blood Type B.

Tinggalkan jejak review kalian biar bisa up lebih cepat lagi.

HappyChanyeolDay

Karna gak aku baca ulang jadi silahkan koreksi jika ada yang mungkin gak nyambung ato kebanyakan typo. Untuk semua review akan aku jawab di updatean khusus buat kalian. Big love guys


	12. Chapter 11 That One

Please, Don't Leave Me Baby

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

That One

Dua minggu berlalu dan masa promosi di music show telah berakhir. Segala kegiatan grup xoxo bukannya berakhir justru semakin padat dengan jadwal grup juga individu yang benar benar membuat mereka harus merelakan waktu bersama orang terkasihnya. Sehun yang semakin sibuk dengan pemotretan majalah yang tak kunjung selesai. Seperti kesibukan yang telah dijalani sang maknae. Seharusnya Sehun sudah menyelesaikan pemotretannya namun bersyukurlah berkat bentuk tubuh yang sempurna idaman semua wanita juga wajah tampan yang tak ada duanya mampu menarik berbagai desainer untuk menjadikan sehun sebagai model untuk hasil desain mereka.

"Hyung. Kau sudah mengkosongkan jadwal satu minggu kedepan untukku?"  
"Sudah, kau tenang saja Sehun apa yang kau minta sudah ku urus"  
"Bagus. Terimakasih hyung"  
"Nikmati waktumu dengannya Sehunna" Sehun tersenyum dan larut dengan bayangan seminggu kedepan dengan rencananya yang sudah ia rencanakan berbulan bulan lalu.

Jika Sehun sibuk dengan pemotretannya di sela sela waktu promosi album terbaru dengan xoxo, berbeda lagi dengan Jongdae yang semakin memukau dengan suara emasnya. Mengisi banyak ost untuk sebuah film juga sebuah drama, bahkan agensi menginginkan debut solo untuknya. Itu adalah kesempatan luar biasa baginya namun Jongdae sang angel menginginkan kehidupan normal layaknya orang orang tanpa harus menghabiskan waktuny untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Maka tawaran sang ceo ditolak dengan sopan oleh Jongdae. Yng Jongdae inginkan layaknya kehidupan orng biasa adalah merasakan jatuh cinta dan menjalin sebuah hubungan antar lawan jenis. Seperti melakukan proses pendekatan yang semakin sering ia lakukan terhadap pekerja di caffe dekat agensinya. Aksi yang dilakukan Jongdae semakin hari semakin mengalami peningkatan. Jika dulu Minseok akan menjawab ketus semua pertanyaan Jongdae dan menjadikan Jongdae sang wartawan karena selalu pria itu yang bertanya. Maka, kali ini wanita itu tak lagi berwajah ketus dan mau menanggapi Jongdae lebih baik. Seperti saat ini.

"Perhatikan cara minummu Jongdae ssi, tidak seperti itu meminum kopi yang benar" dan Minseok mengajarkan bagaimana memegang cangkir kopi yang benar agar terlihat lebih seperti seorang bangsawan. Sedangkan sang pelaku tengah menikmati wajah sang pengajar bukannya memperhatikan cara meminum kopi yang benar.  
"Minseokkie. Kau tau aku tak pernah melihat seorang barista itu wanita. Setau ku seorang barista adalah pria."  
"Itu karna kau sangat sempit jadi penglihatanmu tak meluas. Aku ingin menjadi barista sudah sangat lama. Itu sangat keren meskipun melelahkan ketika banyak konsumen. Tapi aku sangat senang dan sungguh itu benar benar keren" disesapnya kopi dihadapnya dengan menghirup aromanya terlebih dulu sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan lihatlah si wajah kotak yang terpaku melihat taksirannya begitu menawan.  
"Minseokkie"  
"hm?"  
"Ayo kita kencan"

 ** **e)(o****

Akhir akhir ini hujan lebih sering datang tanpa ada tanda tanda adanya mendung. Membuat seseorang yang menyukai hujan namun tak tahan dengan hujan dan dinginnya malam tengah sibuk didapur membuat ramen sambil berbicara melalui ponselnya.

"Iya ahjumma, aku janji akan kesana dalam waktu dekat bersama Jongin. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu ahjumma... ah ya ajussi juga. Hehehe baik ahjumma. Ne. Annyeong"

Ponsel Baekhyun letakkan dimeja samping ramennya. Belum sampai mi instan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yang begitu keras membuat Baekhyun meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan berjalan menuju sumber suara. Disana terlihat Chanyeol dengan balutan kaos hitam dan celana jins panjangnya dan sebuah topi yang dilemparnya sembarangan menampilkan surai kelamnya berantakan. Melihat keberadaan Baekhyun si pria jangkung itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Chan ap-…mmmppphhtt"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menabrak cukup keras di dinding dengan mata membola akibat serangan bibir Chanyeol yang tiba tiba. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil kalah telak melawan tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Bukannya Baekhyun tak menginginkan ciuman dari kekasihnya. Namun ciuman yang Baekhyun rasakan bukan ciuman lembut seperti biasanya. Baekhyun memang lumayan sering mendapatkan ciuman kasar dari kekasih giantnya namun ini begitu berbeda. Ciuman kasar Chanyeol biasanya karna nafsu tapi ini sungguh berbeda. Yang Baekhyun lihat adalah keterpaksaan, Chanyeol menciumnya seperti bukan karena rindu atau nafsu tapi sebuah keharusan.

Mata Chanyeol tak menatap milik Baekhyun, kedua tangan kekarnya menangkup wajah Baekhyun seperti tak ingin terlepas sejengkalpun. Ada rasa ketakutan dalam ciumannya. Baekhyun melihatnya, merasakannya, bibir itu bergetar diatas bibirnya juga jari jari Chanyeol yang menangkupnya juga ikut bergetar. Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari prianya kini urung ia lakukan, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mencoba membalas semampunya meski terlihat jelas Chanyeolnya yang berkuasa. Tangan rampingnya kini sudah berada di leher si dominan.

Dua insan yang tengah menikmati tautan bibir itu memang tak berjumpa hampir tiga minggu. Jika ditanya 'kerinduan' tentu saja mereka saling merindukan. Baekhyun merindukan kekasih giantnya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang merindukan kekasih mungilnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka harus berpisah lama karena jadwal masing masing. Namun ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap seperti bukan dirinya bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol karna pasokan udara yang semakin menyempit. Namun bibir Chanyeol langsung menyerang area sensitif Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dinding dengan kasar. Rasa sakit gadis itu rasakan namun Chanyeol seperti tak peduli dengan ringisan Baekhyun, yang pria itu lakukan adalah menyerang tengkuk Baekhyun dengan nafas terburu juga tangan yang meremas dua gundukan milik Baekhyun.

"Aahhh..."

Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis si mungil membuat libido Chanyeol semakin meningkat disaat Chanyeol sibuk dengan tengkuk juga telinga Baekhyun. Satu tangannya turun mencoba melepas ikat pinggangnya untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah bangun semejak lenguhan Baekhyun keluar. Dan tangan satunya masih sibuk dengan meremas payudara sintal Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menggunakan rok memudahkan aksi Chanyeol untuk melakukan penyatuan mereka. Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu penis itu masuk dengan sekali sentak membuat si mungil membolakan matanya.

"Aaarrgghhh"

Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu akan terasa, terlebih mereka sudah lama tak berhubungan. Teriakan Baekhyun tak digubris sedikitpun olehnya, rasa sakit begitu terasa dibagian belakang juga depan karena tubuh depan Baekhyun tengah bergesekan dengan dinding cukup kasar tanpa Chanyeol peduli. Chanyeol seperti menutup telinganya tanpa peduli kesakitan dari orang tercintanya.

"Chanyeollhhh...please lepashh…kahn!"  
"Shit. Kau benar benar sempit Baek. Aaarrgghh"

Bahkan permohonan Baekhyun seperti desahan yang membuatnya semakin ingin menghabisi tubuh wanitanya. Dorongan yang Chanyeol lakukan berhasil membuat lelehan keluar dari mata sipit didepannya tanpa ia sadari. Dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun dan dalam waktu sekejab tangan itu berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaia Baekhyu juga miliknya. Baekhyun, tubuh polosnya itu terpampang didepannya si pria.

Chanyeol, mata itu tak pernah Baekhyun lihat. Jelas Chanyeol tidak sedang mabuk namun kenapa mata itu seperti tidak fokus dengan apa yang pria itu tengah lakukan. Kebingungan yang menguasai Baekhyun membuatnya melupakan rasa perih dengan perlakuan Chanyeol walau air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol seperti hilang kendali, menyerang vagina Baekhyun dengan penis besarnya. Nafas yang memburu, cengkraman pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun adalah fokusnya. Kembali ia serang bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit menarik rambut belakang Baekhyun. Mengeksplorasi rongga mulut favoritnya. Lelehan saliva entah milik siapa kini mengalir di dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berontak kini tengah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak merasakan sedang bercinta namun serasa diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Walau Baekhyun mencoba tak peduli namun jelas Baekhyun mendengar racauan Chanyeol setiap kali pria itu menusuknya dibawah sana. Racaunya terdengar sangat pilu sampai Baekhyun merasakan semuanya gelap.

 ** **e)(o****

Tubuhnya sesak, dingin namun juga panas diwaktu bersamaan, merasakan seperti sebuah gempa dengan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak namun rasa sakit juga nikmat tengah ia alami. Secercah cahaya mulai terlihat, ada beban berat yang ia rasakan ditubuhnya dan suara suara seperti, geraman?. Perlahan mata bulan sabit itu terbuka semakin lebar, yang terlihat adalah langit langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Tubuhnya sakit luar biasa dan saat itu sebuah gigitan yang cukup keras ia rasakan dibagian lehernya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak berteriak. Dia hanya membiarkannya. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Tubuhnya terhentak akibat tusukan yang keras dan cepat. Payudaranya nyeri karena remasan yang sangat kuat juga lehernya yang sedang dikerjai oleh mulut sang dominan.

Baekhyun ingat betul segalanya, terakhir ia tak sadarkan diri saat disetubuhi kekasihnya sendiri di ruang tamu di dinding. Namun sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah empuk dibagian punggungnya. Ia tau saat ini mereka berdua telah beralih di kamar Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya. Yang Baekhyun tidak tau adalah sejak kapan mereka pindah? Pukul berapa sekarang? Namun yang terdengar bukan jawaban yang di inginkan namun geraman yang terus ia dengarkan juga kalimat kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun tak dapat berfikir lagi. Kembali air mata itu keluar dari tempatnya untuk menumpahkan segala kekacauan yang memberatkan batinnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit dan perih yang terjadi di bagian bawah miliknya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia orgasme dan entah berpa kali Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya, karna yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini adalah penuh didalamnya. Ketika Baekhyun akan memejamkan kembali matanya sebuah hentakan yang keras dan memburu membuatnya urung terpejam. Sprei ia remas dan desahan yang sedari tadi tak mampu ia keluarkan kini keluar begitu saja. Chanyeol. Pria itu sempat berhenti dan mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya akibat perbuatannya. Hentakannya berhenti, namun hanya beberapa detik dan sebuah serangan terjadi di bibir mungilnya. Diraupnya bibir Baekhyun dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya bersamaan dengan kembalinya penis besar itu menusuk menuju gspot Baekhyun. Keringat keduanya bercampur karna Chanyeol begitu erat memeluk Baekhyun membuat sesak Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Seperti tak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih yang ia rindukan keberadaannya selama berminggu minggu. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Sepuluh tusukan terakhir Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya begitu banyak. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun yang masih memburu nafas. Mengais oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun merakan getaran dibawahnya. Terasa semburan panas itu masih terus mengalir sampai ia rasakan saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya sesuatu mengalir keluar. Menunjukkan seberapa banyak sperma yang Chanyeol keluarkan sampai Baekhyun tak dapat menampung seluruhnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disamping wanitanya dengan masih mengambil banyak banyak oksigen. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang kini tengah membelakangi Chanyeol, memberikan kekasih yang baru saja menyetubuhinya dengan punggung sempitnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mengatur nafasnya, namun suara isakan terdengar begitu dekat, begitu pilu. Ia langsung membolakan matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Tubuh bergetar disampingnya jelas terlihat begitu ringkih.

 _ _Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?__

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun ia balik, memeluknya dengan erat sambil meracau meminta maaf. Namun isakan itu tak juga berhenti dan justru Baekhyun makin terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuat sang dominan memucat takut.

"B-Baek... Baekhyun na. Hei sayang ak-aku minta maaf. Sungguh sayang, maafkan aku. Please jangan menangis. Hm?. Oh Tuhan... apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu Baek. Aku menyakitimu, aku melukaimu Baekhyun. Sayang kau bisa membunuhku sungguh."

Chanyeol duduk disamping tubuh meringkuk Baekhyun, pria itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar bahkan sesekali memukul kepalanya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun kembali yang masih bergetar tubuhnya. Kali ini dengan lembut ia tarik wanitanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pelipisnya. Chanyeol, menangis?.

 _ _Kenapa, kenapa Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol?__

"Baekhyun na. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu sayang"

Chanyeol masih terus merapalkan kata maaf itu. Namun kalimat terakhir Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis bahkan kini tubuhnya menegang membuat Chanyeol yang menyadarinyase akin takut. Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar mau menatapnya. Rasa takut itu jelas terlihatdi wajah Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap, walau mata Baekhyun masih terlihat adanya sisa sia air mata namun terlihat jelas dimata sang kekasih. Kembali Baekhyun melihat mata itu sangat berbeda. Lelah, bingung, takut bercampur jadi satu. Dan raut wajahnya kembali terlihat. Chanyeol, seperti...

Frustasi?.

"Chan" pelan, sangat pelan namun kesunyian malam dan jarak keduanya membuat Chanyeol sangat jelas mendengarnya "kau... tak seharusnya melakukannya sekarang". Dan Baekhyun kembali melepas kontak keduanya.

Bingung. Tentu saja Chanyeol bingung tak mengerti. Yang ia tau adalah kekasih mungilnya berkata seperti itu karna perlakuan kasarnya sampai Baekhyun mengalami pingsan cukup lama dan ia masih saja mengoyak Baekhyun dengan brutal. Yang membuat Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega adalah Baekhyun yang tidak menghindarinya, dan tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Ia tau Baekhyun tak mampu membencinya meskipun ia berlaku kasar kepada Baekhyun.

Kekasih mungilnya adalah malaikat yang Tuhan turunkan untuk Chanyeol. Itulah pemikirannya. Chanyeol menarik nafas dan semakin memeluk Baekhyun memberikan kehangatan dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya cukup lama.

"Tidurlah sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan sadarnya. Kalimat itu yang kini tengah berputar di otak Baekhyun. Kalimat yang terus menerus Chanyeol ucapkan dari awal ia disetubuhi sampai sekarang. Kalimat yang Chanyeol gumamkan disela sela geramannya. Ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia ingat setiap kalimat itu terucap akan ada hentakan yang memburu. Kalimat itu...

 _'_ _ _Aku mencintaimu Baek'__

 ** **e)(o****

Hal paling indah adalah menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tidur pulas, lipatan di keningnya menampakkan bahwa tidurnya kali ini tak nyenyak. Bukan karna mimpi buruk yang ia yakini seratus persen, namu tubuhnya yang lelah dan tulangnya yang sakit pasti itulah penyebabkan. Dari awal ia tau ini akan melukai wanitanya, bukan karna nafsu ia berlaku demikian (ya walau terselip setidaknya 30% didalamnya) namun karna rasa bersalah yang ia tidak tau harus bagaimana menebusnya. Dan yang ia pikirkan hanyalah memeluk kekasihnya. Ya, sebelum ia bertemu secara langsung, kenyataannya ia justru bersikap seperti binatang. Memperkosa Baekhyun.

Jari telunjukknya menyentuh lipatan itu yang kemudian hilang dan nampak lebih tenang tidurnya. Membangunkannya tentu ia takkan tega. Jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk menatap sampai puas wajah Baekhyun (yang sebenarnya takkan pernah puas) sampai terbangun. Matahari yang menyeruak masuk menampar wajah polosnya dan seketika tangan besar itu menutupinya. Pria itu tersenyum, jika waktu mengijinkan hal ini akan terus ia lakukan tanpa memikirkan beban apapun. Baekhyun, Malaikatnya, ia sungguh mencintainya.

Dua jam berlalu, suara berisik diluar sana mengganggu pendengarannya dan sungguh itu mengusik mimpinya. Dengan terpaksa dibukanya matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya dan kejadian semalam yang cukup mengerikan untuknya kembali hadir di ingatannya dengan jelas. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah tubuhnya yang hangat, bukan karna selimut yang menutupinya tapi piyama yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dan memutuskan keluar menuju sumber suara.

Tubuh topless itu sedang sibuk di depan penggorengan, tercium bau yang cukup harum. Walau sakit saat ia berjalan namun tetap ia lakukan untuk memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. Prianya tersentak dimana sepasang tangan mungil melingkari perutnya. Dimatikannya kompor dan ia berbalik.

"Kenapa sudah bangun? Aq belum selesai memasak sayang"  
"Aku terbangun karna kau begitu berisik. Aku takut kau menghancurkan dapurku"  
"Apa kau baikan? Katakan mana yang sakit. Ayo kita obati dulu lalu sarapan" Baekhyun menggeleng.  
"Aku ingin makan dulu. Tapi kau harus menyuapiku. Bagian bawahku sangat sakit dan aku tidak mungkin duduk di kursi itu jadi kau ha-"

Cup

"Aku akan menyuapimu sampai benar benar kenyang sambil memangkumu agar kau duduk dengan nyaman. Dan setelahnya kau harus ku obati. Call?"  
"Call"

Apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar ia tepati, memangku Baekhyun sambil ia suapi sampai kekasihnya benar benar kenyang dan berpindah di sofa depan tv untuk mengobati bagian intim Baekhyun yang terluka. Chanyeol menerima panggilan dan segera bersiap.

"Kau akan pergi?"  
"Sayang. Dengarkan aku okay? Kau hari ini tak perlu bekerja dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Aku sungguh minta maaf karna kebodohanku. Tapi kau harus sembuh dulu ok?. Dan ya, aku harus pergi. Jinki hyung menelponku barusan. Dan ini yang paling penting. Kau tau kan jadwal perilisan film q beberapa bulan lagi. Aku akan berada di China dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu senang lakukan. Dan ingat janjiku sebelumnya. setelah ini semua akan berjalan lancar untuk kita. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya kita"

Baekhyun menatap lekat prianya yang berbicara serius. Ini adalah yang pertama Baekhyun lihat. Ia mengangguk walau matanya berkaca kaca membayangkan akan berpisah lagi dengan kekasihnya. Wajah mungil itu Chanyeol ciumi, kening turun ke kedua mata puppy lalu turun ke hidung dan berlanjut ke pipi gembilnya dan terakhir bibir manis itu ia lumat. Keduanya menikmati ciuman itu dan saling melumat. Ada rasa tak rela didalamnya jika ini harus terlepas. Namu mau tak mau kedua bibir itu harus terlepas dan Chanyeol keluar dari apartment meninggalkan Baekhyun.

 ** **e)(o****

Sesuai dengan rencananya, Sehun kini sudah berada di China menyusul seseorang yang tak pernah menatapnya. Setelah turun keluar dari bandara tujuannya adalah restoran dengan tempat khusus vvip sambil menunggu seseorang. Dan seseorang yang ditunggunya sepertinya sudah datang karna ia melihatnya walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Wanita mungil yang memiliki mata rusa itu melotot setelah melihat si pria albino yang menyebalkan tengah duduk santai sambil tersenyum yang errrr sangat tampan.

"Oh Sehun!?. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"Menemui seseorang" jawabnya dengan santai dan menyesap wine ditangannya.  
"Mwo?! Tunggu, jangan jangan kau... kau pria Korea yang ingin menemuiku?"  
"Yehet" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. "Tebakanmu tepat dan kau cepat sekali noona. Sepertinya kembali ke China membuatmu semakin pintar"  
"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"  
"Duduklah noona, aku baru saja sampai dan langsung kesini hanya demi dirimu" Luhan menegang masih dalam posisi berdirinya.  
"Y-ya... ap-apa maksudmu... demi... diriku?" Suaranya makin pelan dan Sehun eskipun terpisah jarak namun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun tak menjawabnya, pesanan yang Sehun pesan kini sudah ada dimeja makan semua. Sendok demi sendok masuk ke mulut pria dingin itu tapi Luhan? Entah kenapa ia sangat gugup dan terus menunduk. Tanpa Luhan sadari hal itu tak luput dari perhatian si pria albino.

Luhan tidak tau apa maksud kedatangan Sehun sebenarnya. Alasannya katanya ia tak ada jadwal dan ingin berlibur ke China tapi tak ada yang ia kenal maka dari itu Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menjadi pemandunya selama di China. Alasan yang cukup logis bagi Luhan jadi ia mengiyakan. Walau alasan sesungguhnya bukan itu, namun akting seorang Oh Sehun benar benar meyakinkan si mata rusa. Pria itu kini tengah menyeringai puas.

 ** **e)(o****

Seminggu sudah Baekhyun merasakan benar benar kesepian. Dia sendiri tanpa kekasihnya, tanpa Jongin, Luhan dan Taemin juga Yixing eonni nya yang semuanya tak berada di Korea. Hanya dia seorang diri, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di agensi dan menghabiskan waktunya di studio pribadinya di apartmentnya. Mencoba menepis segala kekhawatirannya.

Ddrrrtt ddrrtt

Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon Baekhyun mengangkatnya.  
"Ne?"  
"Baekhyuuuuuuuuunn...!" Baekhyun segera menjauhkan ponselnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan sahabatnya yang pergi jauh itu.  
"Aku tau kau merindukanku sangat dalam tapi bisakah kau tak berterial rusa? Bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung! Aku belum menikah dan jika itu terjadi kau wajib bertanggungjawab! Kau mau!"

Diseberang sana si penelpon juga menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar Baekhyun berteriak lebih parah darinya dengan kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Baekhyun dalam sekali nafas.

"Heol... Kau bahkan berteriak lebih kencang dengan kalimat panjang Baek."  
"Biar saja. Ini mulutku. Jadi, kenapa kau menelpon malam malam Lu?"  
"Ah ya, Baek bulan depan aku akan kembali ke Seoul"  
"Jinjja?! Bukankah masih lama? Kenapa kau sudah akan kembali ke Korea?"  
"Yak! Jadi kau tak senang aku kembali ke Korea begitu?"  
"hehehe bukan begitu Lu, aku hanya heran. Aku ingat pendidikanmu saat ini belum berakhir bukan?"  
"Hm. Aku mendapat libur dua seminggu jadi aku ingin ke Korea. Baekhyunnaaaaa…" Baekhyun tersenyum, tau sebentar lagi Luhan akan merengek.  
"Hm?"  
"Aku merindukanmu Baek…hiks hiks"  
"Aku juga. Jadi cepatlah kembali Lulu sayaaang" Dan seperti dugaan Baekhyun, Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil sambil terus mengatakan rindu. Mungkin jika didekat Luhan ada seseorang Baekhyun yakin orang itu akan mengira Luhan tengah menghubungi kekasihnya yang berada jauh darinya.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk saling bercerita tentang kegiatan dan apa saja yang sedang dilakukan di tempat masing masing selama keduanya terpisah. Tiba tiba pandangan Baekhyun sedikit buram, bukan karna mengantuk tapi nyeri dikepalanya. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk meredakan nyerinya. Suara Luhan yang terus mengoceh mulai tak jelas di pendengaran Baekhyun sampai ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengurangi sakit dikepalanya (karena menggelengkan kepala tak berhasil), namun yang ia rasakan justru semakin sakit dan sakit sampai semuanya mulai menggelap.

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ponselnya masih menyala sedangkan Luhan diseberang sana yang terus berceloteh tak mendapatkan respon mulai panik.

"Baek… Baekhyun kau mendengarku? Yak Byun Baekhyun jawab bodoh!"

 ** **T B C****

Jumpa lagi sama tebece... update malem malem soalnya lagi fokus streaming exo di kbs... wkwkwkwk

Ada yang masih nungguin ini fanfic gak?

Akhirnya aku update sebelum tahun baru,.. paksu /*clap clap clap

Aku ninggalin sampek sebulan,. Maafkaaaan ya guys!

Sebenernya mau up pas teaser universe keluar tapi gak jadi karna kabar buruk dari sm family dan aku ngegalau berhari hari karna kepergian Jonghyun. Serius aku gak ada semangatnya buat megang laptop,. Aku habisin buat nonton ulang VS nya shinee dan baru bisa up sekarang. Aku gak tau feel nya dapet gak di chapter ini, soalnya biasanya aku ngetik cukup dua hari dan ini spek berhari hari dan aku baca ulang tp gak tau mana yang harus aku perbaikin. Kalo ada yang mau koreksi silahkan,. Sangat menerima sekali.. :)

Daaaaaan gimana guys universe ? Pada kobam gak sama chanbaek? Sama suara mereka? Selain universe lagu apa yang paling kalian suka? Klo aku been through. Duuh baek suaranyaaaaa lagunya juga enak banget. Kusukaaa!. Yang lainnya juga gak kalah bagusnya,. Yang ikutan order berarti kita samaan wehehehehe

 ** **Follow ig : baekhyunaeri6104****

 ** **Big thanks buat yang udah review di chapter 9. Mian gak sempet bales review kalian pas update chapter 10.u:"(****

selepy : gak putus buktinya naena masihan kkkkk.

alunapark : pengennya bisa fast update tapi gak berani janji takutnya ngaret, tp bakal aku usahain fast kok.. thankseu

BaekHill : sekali kali chan butuh dicuekin dulu trus juga butuh belaian kasar baek biar peka atuh. Untuk sementara mian yaa baeksoo nya dikit momentnya kalo lubaek bisa banyakan krn emang mereka kan temenan wkwkwk.

superSupreme61 : Baekhyun kesel dan ya Chanyeol gak peka :(

yayak : jangan marahi kakak ceye yaaa

luv110412 : gak putus dan maybe udah ada yang nyesel kali yaa,. Tunggu next nya yaa

ruixi1 : berantem trus naena biar greget hahaha

daebaektaeluv : iya baek yg nampar make telapak mulusnya hiks hiks kasian ceye

ChanBaekGAY : pengen baek hamil yaaa? Obatnya kuat mungkin jd susah buat hamilnya.

rly : sengaja author bikin susah dulu hhhhh

Chan-Viel : vieeeeelllll you too,. Fighting!

MeAsCBHS : hehehe greget ya soalnya ceye gak peka., ceye peka klo udah mau naena

yousee : aku aja sempet lupa dan harus baca lagi :v

hyunee86 : miss nyun udah terlalu cinta jd gak bisa kayaknya mau bilang benci. Wkwkwk kamu gemes ku aja yg nulis juga gemes

byunbyunie : hanya author yang tahu kkk tunggu next nextnya biar kejawab hhh

sabrinaapttr : ceye nya mancing soalnya,. Jd ya gitu deh hehehe

Byunpark614 : chapter 9 yg bilang lucu cuma kamu serius...

Simsimi cuteeeee : yes betuuuulll

xiudea12 : hehehe kesel ya ama ceye? Ceye lagi gak bawa kaca xiudejd gimana nih hhh

chanbee : ups chan yg kena gampar,. Aku usahain bisa fast ya tp gak janji. Dan yeeeaaay sesuai permintaan ultah ceye aku update., me too i love exoL. Love my fandom :""")

park yeolna : yes update dan udah next,..

 ** **Big Thankseu buat yang udah review di chapter 10 :****

Byunpark614 : apa yang kamu khawatirkan dear? Hamil enggaknya masih aku pikirkan dulu hehehe. Tergantung respon dari readers, klo banyak yang minta bisa jd mpreg

BaekHill : kalo gak buru baikan kasian entar Chanyeol gak dapet jataaaah,. Wkwkwk

selepy : selepy klo nebak makin pinter yaaaa hahaha

superSupreme61 : sama sama :)

ruixi1 : me too,. Bantuin Chanyeol jawab kkkk

joongienonachan : yeheeee selamat membaca,. Sepertinya ini baru yaa,. Apa aku salah?

daebaektaeluv : ini udah yaa :)

Park shera : klo lagi mood baik pasti bisa update cepat,. Semoga mood baik terus yes

ChanBaekGAY : mana bisa chan marah klo ada puppy yg bisa bikin dia engas wkwkwk

lee hye byung : tambah tua tambah memuaskan buat Baekhyun

xiudea12 : gimana yaa,.. hehehe baek percaya soalnya chan spek rela ngelukai dirinya sendiri,. Gadis polos cem baek klo udah dikasih gituan mana mungkin gak percaya:)

MeAsCBHS : sama sama dear... klo dikasih panjang panjang takutnya bosen, ngantuk trus males baca,. Makannya aku kasih dikit dikit deeh :)

hyuniee86 : nah ini,. Mungkin chap depan klo gak depannya lagi kemisteriusannya chan bakalan keungkap,. Udah aq kasih bocoran dikit ini wkwkwk

chanbee : sebenernya itu adalah menuju konflik sih,. Tp aku masih gak tega jd ngerubah alur hahaha

rly : pengen ngehajar makannya kudu cepetan baikannya hahaha

mumtazahulya : done yaa

ForChanBaek614 : sorry ya baru bisa update setelah satu bulan aku diemin, tetep lanjut kok say,. Gak bakal aq discontinue

sabrinaapttr : thankseu...!

parkyeolliecy61 : maaf baru bisa update lagi :( makasiiiiiih udah mau nungguin


	13. Chapter 12 Love Scenario

Please, Don't Leave Me Baby

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Love Scenario

"BAEKHYUN!BAEKHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA BAEK!YAA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Terdengar suara pintu yang digedor begitu keras serta teriakan teriakan yang tak asing dipendengaran Baekhyun. Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun berlari kearah pintu tersebut dan segera membukanya. Namun sekedar menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menyuarakan keinginannya pun tak bisa, pandangannya begitu kabur. ****Berat****. Semuanya terasa berat bagi Baekhyun. Dingin yang ia rasakan akibat tubuhnya tergeletak dilantai selama tak sadarkan diri dan hatinya entah mengapa begitu terasa kosong dan dingin. Baekhyun ingat semuanya dia pingsan saat berbicara dengan Luhan melalui ponselnya. Yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui adalah seberapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga wanita itu mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Ponselnya tergeletak tepat di sebelahnya dalam keadaan menyala tanda panggilan masuk. Mencoba dan terus mencoba akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun dapat mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa tak memiliki tulang. Semua itu Baekhyun lakukan demi suara diluar apartment nya. Lemas semuanya terasa lemas bagi wanita mungil itu. Sedangkan teriakan orang diluar sana masih terus terdengar bahkan mungkin orang akan menganggapnya orang gila. Dan sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan terkena omelan dari tetangganya akibat membuat keributan. Perlahan Baekhyun dapat berdiri dan dengan bantuan dinding sebagai penopangnya perlahan wanita itu dapat berjalan meski pusing terus bersarang dikepalanya.

Sampai didepan pintu Baekhyun membuka pintunya dengan susah payah, seseorang dibalik pintu terlihat meski samar dapat Baekhyun lihat raut khawatirnya serta peluh di dahinya dan suara nafas berat yang memburu. Tubuh mungil itu kini berada didekapan hangat pria dengan dada bidangnya. Rasanya sudah lama tak Baekhyun rasakan pelukan hangat ini dan benar jika Baekhyun tengah merindukannya.

"Baekhyunna dimana yang salah, eoh? Katakan Baek mana yang sakit?!. Apa kau terluka? Lihat wajahmu begitu pucat apa yang terjadi.! Aiiiiiiisshhh!"

Tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus diputar putar olehnya untuk memastikan keadaan Baekhyun juga mencari tau kemungkinan ada tubuhnya yang terluka, tak akan ia biarkan wanita dihadapannya ini terluka sedikitpun walau hanya semut yang mencoba untuk menggigitnya.

Bukannya menjawab justru Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat wajah frustasi pria didepannya yang kini kembali menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat. Dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya. Bahkan dapat ia rasakan pucuk kepalanya dicium begitu dalam penuh perasaan. Baekhyun senang juga merasa bersalah disaat yang bersamaan. Dia senang karena perhatian yang tak pernah luntur sedikitpun dan merasa bersalah telah membuat pria ini begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

 _ _Harusnya aku bisa menjaga diri dan kau tak perlu cemas__.

Dibawanya Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa dengan punggung bersandar sedangkan pria ini meneliti wajah pucat Baekhyun kembali dengan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Baekhyun. Melihat raut wajah yang serius meneliti keadaannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis meskipun tampak ia paksakan namun tetap ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan orang yang dia sayangi dan juga menyayanginya bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Aku baik baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sungguh. Siapa yang memberi tahumu ehm?" Halus suaranya begitu menenangkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bukannya menjawab namun pria ini kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menepuk tepuk punggungnya serta lontaran kalimat menenangkan dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia benar tak apa. Namun getaran pada tubuh pria itu serta basah dilehernya membuat wanita ini tertegun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh lawannya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa... kenapa tak menghubungiku __paboya__." Suaranya teredam dalam leher Baekhyun dan sesekali terdengar isakan diantaranya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku baik baik saja"

"Yaak bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini baik baik saja!? Lihat, wajahmu pucat bahkan tenaga saja kau tidak punya! Bagaimana bisa yang seperti ini kau bilang baik baik saja?!" Sepertinya sifat asli pria itu telah kembali terbukti dengan Baekhyun yang tak lagi berwajah sedih namun kini justru memutar bola matanya sedikit jengah mendengar omelannya.

"Kau berisik tuan tampan Kim Jonginssi,. Ah, bukan tapi Idol tampan Kai-ssi " terdapat sedikit sindiran yang tersemat dinada bicaranya.

"Jangan lupakan keseksianku Baek. Baekhyun kenapa kau merubah passwordnya? Kau tahu ini akan menyulitkanku jika hal semacam ini terjadi padamu. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu dan aku tak bisa masuk karna kau merubah kata sandinya. Jika saja Luhan tak menghubungiku entah siapa yang akan aku salahkan." Baekhyun sedih tentu saja. Semenjak dia berhubungan dengan Chanyeol memang Baekhyun merubah password apartment nya atas permintaan Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja itu adalah sebuah rahasia.

"Jadi Luhan yang memberitahumu?"

"Hm. Baekhyun na?"

"Ya"

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun tahu sahabatnya akan menyalahkan dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya. Ini yang membuat hati Baekhyun selalu berdenyut sakit jika menyaksikan Jongin selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesialan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. "Aku seharusnya menjagamu, aku sudah melalaikanmu begitu lama. Baek aku…." Kembali dapat Baekhyun dengar tangisan lirih sahabatnya.

"Sssshhhhtt. Cukup Jonginnie. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, eoh? Jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu untuk apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau bukan babysitterku jadi tidak ada yang salah darimu. Oke?"

"Tapi Baek.."

"Aku baik baik saja."

"Kita ke Dokter " final Jongin dan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melewatkannya. Jongin yang protektif seperti ini adalah jenis yang Baekhyun benci.

"Tidak. Sampai kau memaksaku aku tidak akan mau ke Dokter. Kau tahukan aku benci dengan Dokter kenapa kau masih ingin membawaku ke penjahat itu"

"Tapi kau sakit Byun Baekhyun" tatapan memaksa dan suara tegas adalah sesuatu yang paten.

"Aku hanya perlu minum obat dan aku sembuh"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih sakit?"

"Karna aku belum minum obat"

CETAK

"Aakkhh. Kenapa memukulku?!" Baekhyun berteriak atas pemukulan kepala yang Jongin lakukan meski tidak keras, namun tetap saja Baekhyun yang masih dilanda rasa pusing akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Karna kau gadis bodoh"

"Aku bukan gadis. Asal kau tahu" masih dengan mengusap kepalanya tanpa melihat wajah Jongin yang menatapnya mendelik tanpa sadar akan ucapannya barusan.

"yaaa! Selama kau masih perawan maka kau adalah gadis. Bodoh"

DEG

Melupakan sesuatu yang sangat fatal adalah kesalahan terbesar Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin terlihat pucat. Bukan karna sakitnya tapi karna ketakutannya akan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang kemungkinan akan Jongin tanyakan atas keteledorannya. Baekhyun adalah wanita yang sangat berhati hati dan bagaimana bisa lidahnya terpeleset begitu mudahnya. __Kau benar bodoh Baekhyun.__

"A-aku me-mengerti. Yak kenapa kau selalu mengataiku bodoh"

"Karna aku suka melakukannya"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Sebenarnya pusingnya belum hilang sama sekali. Namun kedatangan Jongin sangat mempengaruhi mood Baekhyun. Baekhyun rebahan di sofa dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan TV yang menyala sedangkan Jongin sibuk di dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuknya. Sambil menunggu Jongin Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan perkataan sahabatnya. Ada rasa ketakutan yang dia rasakan ketika mengingat Jongin yang tak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan juga soal keperawanannya.

Rasa bersalah pada sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun meringis sedih, selama ini tak oernah sekalipun Baekhyun menghianati Jongin dan selalu menjaga dirinya, itu yang Jongin minta. Bahkan Jongin akan bersikap layaknya seorang ayah untuk menjaga putrinya demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Namun yang Baekhyun lakukan kali ini sangat berbanding dengan apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan untuknya. Jongin selalu mempercayainya sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menyembunyikan semuanya.

Mengingat nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun begitu merindukan kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan jadwalnya di China. Jika Chanyeol tahu Jongin yang kini berada di apartmentnya mungkin Baekhyun akan mendengar omelan Chanyeol terlebih jika pria- ** **nya**** tahu Jongin memeluknya bagai seorang kekasih bahkan sempat menciumnya, walau di kepala. Seperti tak peduli dengan pikirannya barusan, karna yang Baekhyun butuhkan memang itu disaat kekasihnya tak ada dan sahabatnya sejak lama hadir tentu saja Baekhyun melupakan permintaan Chanyeol. Karna jujur saja Baekhyun juga merindukan kebersamaannya dengan sahabatnya.

Jongin kembali dengan semangkuk bubur yang masih panas di nampannya. Dibantunya Baekhyun untuk duduk, dengan pelan ia suapkan bubur itu kemulut Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak begitu enak tapi lumayanlah. __Gomawo__ Jonginnie" memang Jongin tak sehebat Chanyeol untuk urusan dapur tapi untuk saat ini bubur buatan Jongin sudahlah enak untuk lidahnya.

"Setelah ini minum obat jika tak mau kubawa ke Dokter"

"Ya. Ya. Ya Tuan Tampan"

"Dan seksi" lanjut Jongin, keduanya tertawa sebelum getaran ponsel milik Jongin terdengar di atas meja.

Dddrrrttt Dddrrrttt

"Ne, noona… dia Baik baik saja, sekarang sedang makan bubur….eehm kau tak perlu khawatir lagi..ne, aku mengerti"

"Luhan?"

"Ya. Dia begitu menghawatirkanmu karna telponnya kau tiba tiba tak menjawab panggilannya dan dia mendengar suara benturan"

"Aku harus segera menghubunginya dan meminta maaf"

"Dia sudah tau kau tak perlu melakukannya. Sekarang tidurlah aku akan menemanimu" tubuh mungilnya Jongin angkat dan dibawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya maka akan muncul semburat merah di pipinya namun Jika Jongin terasa biasa saja.

 _ _Aku rasa aku benar sangat mencintai pria bertelinga lebar itu.__

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Bagaimana member yang lain?" __Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang Jongin?__ Jika ia mampu maka itulah yang sangat ingin Baekhyun tanyakan semenjak melihat pria ini di apartment nya.

"Mereka sibuk. Terlebih Chanyeol hyung dan Sehun yang tiba tiba pergi ke China"

"Sehun? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Lupakan saja sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu"

 ** **e)(o****

Lantai teratas perusahaan dengan ruangan terbesar yang tidak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya kini tampak begitu sunyi. Tanpa mereka ketahui didalam sana sang pemilik agensi terbesar di Korea itu tengah berbincang cukup serius dengan pemilik kaki jenjang mulus dan paras yang menawan. Tentu siapa saja yang melihatnya akan jatuh hati dengan mudahnya walau sorotan kamera jarang ia temui, lebih tepatnya belum.

Setelah orang itu keluar dengan wajah polosnya sang CEO mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di perusahaan. Tak jarang gebrakan dimejanya terdengar ditelinga sang sekretaris. Pintu lift terbuka dan nyonya dari pemilik agensi masuk untuk memastikan keadaan sang CEO atau suaminya.

"Jangan bodoh Kim Junmyoon"

"Sayang, Ak-"

"Sampai kau lakukan itu maka jangan harap kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pria Yixing keluar dengan membanting pintu cukup keras membuat siapa saja tak akan percaya jika sang istri CEO dapat melakukan hal yang cukup keras seperti ini. Dia yang terkenal dengan sifat ramah dan lembutnya tak akan ada yang percaya jika hal ini terdengar di telinga karyawan JMEnt.

"Luhan kau masih di China?"

" _ _ne, eonni. Ada apa?"__

"Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

 _"_ _ _tentu saja. Apa yang bias kubantu"__

 ** **e)(o****

Tiga hari sudah Baekhyun tak muncul di Agensi akibat sakit yang dideritanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat membaik setelah meminum obat dan beristirahat. Hanya saja perutnya akhir akhir ini tak mau bersahabat dengannya dan sedikit pusing yang selalu terjadi tiap kali ia bangun tidur. Mual yang berlebihan tak dapat Baekhyun atasi jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk menuruti apa yang Jongin katakan untuk tetap istirahat sebelum omelan sahabatnya tidak berhenti.

Jongin yang khawatir bagaikan serigala yang mengamuk jika permintaannya tak dituruti maka Baekhyun lebih memilih 'iya' daripada mendengar omelan Jongin. Disamping itu Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya karna baginya Jongin lah keluarganya. Dengan menuruti Jongin maka Baekhyun bisa melihat lagi Jongin yang tak lagi khawatir dan kembali beraktifitas dengan jadwal yang menumpuk. Perlu kalian ketahui sebenarnya Jongin mengancam Baekhyun jika tak menurut maka Jongin tak akan pergi untuk jadwalnya. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Baekhyun lakukan daripada melihat sahabatnya terkena omelan dari manager dan Agensi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun juga mendapat omelan dari Luhan dan Taemin. Semua adalah berawal dari mulut Jongin sampai Taemin mengetahuinya. Bahkan anak itu hampir kabur dari tugasnya hanya untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun di apartmentnya. Banyak perhatian yang ia dapatkan membuatnya semangat untuk sembuh agar tidak membuat orang orang yang menyayanginya mengkhawatiranya.

Hanya satu sebenarnya yang sangat Baekhyun harapkan yaitu kekasihnya menghubunginya walau hanya sekedar pesan singkat. Namun sudah sangat lama Chanyeol susah untuk dihubungi. Tak ada pesan singkat, tak ada telepon darinya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak dapat menghubunginya, ponselnya tidak aktif. Tidak ingin berfikir buruk Baekhyun mencoba mengerti dengan film yang katanya sudah selesai digarap dan tinggal melakukan promosi sebelum film ditayangan. Mungkin setelah itu barulah Baekhyun dapat menemui kekasihnya lagi.

Dan saat ini si wanita bertubuh mungil sudah duduk nyaman di dalam bis menuju agensi untuk memulai bekerja lagi. Banyak tugas yang belum dia selesaikan dan tugas lainnya telah menantinya. Dia tidak membawa mobil karna Jongin yang melarangnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik taxi. Namun dasarnya keras kepala Baekhyun lebih memilih naik bis daripada taxi hanya karena biaya yang lebih murah.

"Baekhyuuuuuun…"

"Yaa oppa bisakah kau tak membuatku malu?" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan sedikit menunduk karna teriakan pria itu berhasil mengambil atensi orang orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa mesti malu? Aku merindukanmu Baek"

"Ya aku tau tapi tak perlu kau berteriak begitu juga kan?"

"Aku tak peduli. Apa kau yakin sudah sembuh betul? Jika kau masih kurang sehat lebih baik kau pulang atau kau bisa beristirahat di tempat Yixing noona. Noona sudah kembali beberapa hari yang lalu dan kau tau Yixing noona benar benar mencemaskanmu saat aku memberitahunya kalau kau sedang sakit Baek. Bahkan dia bla bla bla"

Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja tak kuasa mendengar ocehan Taemin. Padahal pria itu sangat jarang berbicara banyak tapi ada apa denganya kali ini? Kenapa dia begitu cerewet setelah kembali ke Korea?. Ditemuinya Yixing di ruang kerjanya. Eonni kesayangannya tengah sibuk dengan kertas kertas didepannya sampai tak menyadari kedatangannya. Dengan deheman yang sengaja Baekhyun keraskan untuk mengisyaratkan kehadirannya pada sang Dokter agensi, Yixing sedikit terlonjak kaget namun seketia wajah cerahnya terlihat saat mengetahui siapa yang berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hai eonni, kelihatannya begitu sibuk sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku"

"Maafkan aku baby, kemarilah berikan eonni mu ini pelukan. Aku merindukanmu sayang"

"Aku juga mrindukanmu eonni"

Diraihnya adik mungilnya kedalam pelukan hangat, tidak bohong jika Yixing sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah menjadi paket lengkap bagi Yixing yang selalu dia rindukan ketia mereka lama tak bertemu. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya Yixing adalah tempat berkeluh yang sangat pas bagi Baekhyun dan Luhan tanpa takut Yixing akan buka mulut.

"Ceritakan padaku Baek apa yang terjadi? Taemin bilang kau sempat sakit sampai tak sadarkan diri dan tak bisa masuk kerja"

"Jongin terlalu berlebihan eonni. Aku baik baik saja , hanya kelelahan dengan pekerjaan dan kurang istirahat. Dan sekarang aku sudah sangat sehat." Baekhyun nyengir dengan mengangat dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk V sign.

"Sungguh?"

"Kau bisa memegang perkataanku Eonni. Percayalah"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku tidak berada disisimu baby saat kau sakit"

"Kau berlebihan eonni. Ah, ya aku harus menemui sajangnim dulu"

"Kau ada perlu dengan suamiku?"

"Ya dan aku harus menemuinya sekarang" Ada raut tak menyenangan dari Yixing yang Baekhyun tangkap "Eonni, kau sedang tidak cemburu dan takut aku merebut suamimu kan?"

CETAK

"Dasar Bodoh. Kenapa aku menakutkan yang tidak perlu dan tidak mungin"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan begitu, eonni"

"Bodoh kau"

"Yaaa, kenapa akhir akhir ini semua orang mengatakan aku bodoh"

"Karna kau memang bodoh sayang. Sana temui sajangnim dan kembali lagi kesini"

"Aku tak janji eonni. Aku harus bekerja dan aku yakin sajangnim akan menanyaan progresku dan aku tak bisa bersantai mendengarkan ceritamu disini. Bye eonni"

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu menggemaskan sampai tubuh anak itu tak terlihat dibalik pintu ruangannya.

 ** **e)(o****

Di China si gadis rusa yang harusnya sibuk untuk belajar karna sebentar lagi akan ada ujian justru seperti babysitter yang sibuk mengurus bayi besar yang datang beberapa hari lalu mengacaukan semuanya. Ya, semua yang Luhan rencanakan semua menjadi kacau dengan kedatangan Sehun. Entah bagaimana Luhan mengijinkan Sehun berada di apartmentnya selama seminggu ini. Empat hari menjadi pemandu untuk perjalanan sang idol yang sedang naik daun. Dan setelah lelah dengan perjalanan ke berbagai tempat wisata tiga hari berikutnya sang Idola terserang penyakit flu. Bukan masalah jika Sehun mau menurut dengan Luhan untuk meminum obatnya. Tapi tidak, anak kecil lebih mudah untuk Luhan atasi daripada Sehun yang terlihat seperti lelaki beraura dingin ketia didepan layar, sebaliknya dia sangat manja dan susah untuk diurus.

Yang tidak gadis rusa itu tau adalah, Sehun yang sengaja tak mau minum obat agar Luhan terus bersamanya, dia rela merasakan flu berkepanjangan asalkan gadis rusa itu terus berada disampingnya. Ya, kedatangan Sehun ke China tak lain adalah untuk mendekati sang pujaan yang selama ini berhasil mencuri hatinya tanpa permisi dulu dan bahkan memporak porandakan perasaannya. Dengan segala cara maka akan lelaki itu tempuh untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang terkasih. Luhan yang selalu terlihat galak dan cuek membuat Sehun semakin gencar untuk mendapatkannya walau menghalalkan segala cara.

"Jika ingin cepat sembuh minum obatmu atau kau akan terus seperti ini. Lihatlah dirimu begitu buruk Sehun"

"Aku tak bisa minum obat noona dan aku tak suka ke Dokter. Aku benci bau obat obatan dan aku benci yang berakitan dengan Dokter"

"Ini sama sekali tidak pahit dan kau bilang pahit? Kau benar benar seperti anak kecil Sehunie. Bahkan anak kecilpun berani meminum obat meskipun pahit sekalipun"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

"Hm.? Sehunie?"

"Noona. Kau ingin aku meminum obatku bukan?" Suara rendah dengan sorot mata yang bagi Luhan adalah sorot menakutkan membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Y-ya."

"Kemarilah" entah apa yang Luhan lakukan tapi dia mendekat ke arah Sehun, sangat dekat. "Jika benar obat itu tidak pahit apa kau bisa buktikan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu minumlah, jika kau bisa menelannya maka aku percaya dan kupastikan aku meminum obat sialan itu"

Luhan tanpa pikir panjang mengambil obat milik Sehun dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, alasannya adalah Luhan sudah tidak tahan jika harus membujuk Sehun untuk terus minum obat dan Luhan tau meskipun obat ini pahitpun Luhan masih bisa menahannya. Tidak seperti Sehun si penakut dengan obat. Sehun yang berada tepat didepan Luhan tak sedetikpun melewatkan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Tatapannya seperti tatapan membunuh yang tak Luhan ketahui serta seringaian yang muncul dibibirnya.

Luhan mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya memasukkan pil dengan ukuran kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Gelas terangkat dan saat dekat dengan bibirnya Sehun menarik tangan Luhan membuat gelas itu terjatuh dengan air yang berceceran serta suara pecahan dari gelas tersebut. Luhan terkejut, tapi bukan suara pecahan gelas yang membuatnya terkejut tapi benda kenyal tak bertulang yang menyentuh bibirnya. Lidah Sehun masuk kedalam rongga mulut Luhan mengaduk aduk isinya dan memindahkan pil dari mulut Luhan kedalam mulutnya dan menelannya begitu saja. Harusnya Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun bukannya justru memejamkan matanya dan ikut menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menyambut lidah yang lain. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terasa kelu saat Sehun memagutnya begitu dalam. Tangan kiri Sehun berada di tengkuk Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di pinggang ramping Luhan guna menahan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan sampai tak ada jarak diantara tubuh keduanya. Sedangkan tangan Luhan kini tengah meremas kemeja depan milik Luhan yang mulai kehabisan nafas dilepasnya pagutan yang sebenarnya Sehun tak rela. Luhan, gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Kau benar. Obatnya sangat manis jika diminum dengan cara begini"

Seketika gadis rusa itu membuka matanya, wajahnya begitu merona karena malu. __Apa yang aku lakukan?__. Melihat wajah merona Luhan membuat gemas si pria albino. Tak tahan dikecupnya bibir itu sekali lagi, hanya kecupan.

"Aku rasa obatnya akan segera bereaksi noona"

Seperti tengah disadarkan, Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun dan segera berdiri dengan begitu gugup.

"Tidurlah. Akan kubereskan pecahan ini" dan Luhan segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan berjalan cukup cepat tanpa melihat wajah Sehun. Sedangkan pria satu satunya disana tertawa bahagia atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

 ** **e)(o****

Pertemuan pribadi di ruang tertutup dengan enam orang didalamnya lima pria dan satu wanita tengah mendiskusikan hal serius terkait dengan keuntungan yang akan mereka dapatkan. Hampir dua jam pembahasan berlangsung. Seharusnya dari awal dia tau hal semacam ini akan terjadi dan betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadarinya. Dia tak peduli jika dia yang akan rugi, namun jika pihak lain yang rugi lebih besar maka dia tak akan setega itu melakukannya.

Wajah rupawan bak dewa yunani itu begitu merah, bukan merona karna malu atau tengah tersipu namun amarah yang menguasainya. Kedua tangannya terkepal diatas meja serta gigi yangbergemelatuk menahan amarahnya. Jangan lupakan tatapan membunuhnya. Disampingnya pria yang lebih kecil menyentuh pundak nya mencoba menenangkan pria yang lebih besar.

"Lima hari lagi kabar ini akan dikeluarkan kemedia dan kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama. Kita telah membuat kesepakatan sejak awal. Bukankah disini tak akan ada pihak yang dirugikan?"

"Tuan. Kau bilang tak ada yang dirugikan? Tapi kenapa aku merasa hanya aku yang merasa dirugikan?"

"Chanyeol kita sudah membuat kesepakatan. Ikuti dan segera selesaikan maka semuanya akan segera berakhir"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol namun mata tajamnya menatap Junmyeon begitu tajam.

"Jika Chanyeol ssi tidak bisa kenapa kita memaksanya, aku tidak ingin jika akulah yang menjadi penghalang untuk karirnya selanjutnya. Biarkan ia yang memutuskan tuan Zhao"

"Liu Jin"

"Chanyeol ssi memiliki pamor yang tinggi dengan penggemar yang luar biasa banyak. Lalu apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan tuan Zhao.?"

"Kurasa yang nona Liu katakan memang benar."

"Maafkan aku tuan Junmyeon untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi dari apa yang netizen katakan tidak begitu. Seorang idol yang memiliki fandom besarpun pasti memiliki kekurangannya. Dan kekurangannya ada pada garapanku. Jadi aku tidak ingin ini gagal. Tidak hanya aku tapi Liu Jin dan Chanyeol akan terkena lebih parah. Mungkin Chanyeol setelahnya akan baik baik saja tapi bagaimana dengan Liu Jin?"

Liu Jin menunduk dengan kedua tangan bertaut serta bibirbawahnya yang ia gigit.

"Dari awal kurasa Chanyeol ssi sudah tau dan menyetujuinya. Apa perlu surat itu kutunjukkan?"

"Baiklah. Mari kita lakukan. Hanya tiga bulan bukan? Tak masalah"

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku percaya padamu hyung"

Dan Chanyeol keluar meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Jinki dibelakangnya menyisakan empat orang didalamnya. Senyuman itu tercetak dibibir kecil itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika sudah berada didalam mobil dengan tangan kanan yang memijit pelipisnya. Sedangkan Jinki yang berada disampingnya terlihat sedih melihat adanya beban dipikiran Chanyeol.

"Hyung, berikan ponselku"

"Kau tak bisa menggunakan ponselmu untuk sementara Chanyeol"

 _ _Aku merindukannya__

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain menuruti kata managernya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kelokasi untuk pengambilan gambar kalian. Sementara ada waktu tidurlah. Aku tahu kau tak sedang baik baik saja, aku harus menghubungi Jongin Sehun dan Jongdae "

"Hyung" panggila Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah Jongin aku yang menghubungi?" Jinki menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, yang ditatap tak memberikan respon sebagai jawaban dan jinki hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

...

Sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, sore hari mereka Chanyeol dan Liu Jin berada dilokasi pengambilan foto. Sikap profesionalitas yang kini Chanyeol pegang maka tanpa memikirkan hal lain Chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan dengan cepat.

Dia melakukan itu karna mengingat sesorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Chanyeol terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Aku merasa bersalah terhadapmu"

"Nona Liu, ini akan segera berakhir. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Chanyeol berbicara begitu dekat dengan Liu Jin dengan suara rendah dan dingin membuat wanita itu menegang mendengarnya.

"Aku mengerti, Chanyeolssi"

Chanyeol meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri sebelum manager Liu Jin menghampirinya. Mereka kembali ke mobil masing masing dan berpindah untuk lokasi lain.

 _ _Hanya tiga bulan dan kuharap kau mengerti. Tunggu aku.__

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun mengalaminya lagi pagi ini. Wanita mungil itu berjongkok didepan kloset mengeluarkan seluruh cairan dari perutnya. Sudah lima menit dia berjongkok sambil mengusap buliran air mata yang ikut keluar dari sudut matanya. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa Baekhyun mintai tolong, dia hanya sendiri di apartmentnya dan sekarang keadaannya semakin memburuk ia rasakan.

Jongin sama sekali tidak tau, satupun tak ada yang Baekhyun beritahu karna itu akan lebih sulit baginya. Setelah dirasa sudah selesai dan yakin perutnya tak mual wanita itu berdiri membersihkan mulutnya kemudian menatap dirinya di cermin dihadapannya. Lelehan air matanya kembali jatuh. Baekhyun bukan gadis labil yang tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia menangisi kebodohannya. Tidak salah jika Yixing dan Jongin mengatakannya bodoh, karna Baekhyun membenarkannya sekarang.

 _ _Aku memang bodoh, kau bodoh Baek.__

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana ia dan Chanyeol __melakukannya__ saat pria itu mengalami waktu yang sulit meskipun Baekhyun tak begitu tau karna Chanyeol sama sekali tak ingin membuka mulutnya lebih jauh lagi. Sebelum kejadian malam itu keduanya lama tak bertemu dan tepat obat yang biasa Baekhyun minum habis. Penyerangan yang Chanyeol lakukan tiba tiba itulah yang Baekhyun yakini salah satu alasan kondisi Baekhyun yang tak lazim ini. Harusnya saat itu Baekhyun dapat mencegahnya.

Baekhyun berkemas merapikan pakaiannya, di udara yang sangat dingin ini Baekhyun meraih mantel abu abunya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Didepan pintu wanita mungil ini berhenti sejenak, menunduk dan mengusapkan tangan kanannya diatas perut datarnya kemudian keluar menuju basemen dan melajukan mobilnya.

Di depan gedung putih itu Baekhyun melangkah dengan langkah pasti meskipun dadanya terasa sesak namun disisi lain dadanya terasa hangat yang Baekhyun sendiri tak tau kenapa, namun yang pasti wanita itu senang dengan rasa hangat tersebut.

Sepuluh menit ia menunggu sampai sang perawat memanggil namanya. Dia masuk kedalam dan disana seorang dokter muda dengan senyum yang ramah meminta Baekhyun untuk merebahkan tubuhnya untuk dokter bernametag Ahn Jaehyun itu periksa.

"Lihatlah nona Byun, disini dia tengah tumbuh walau masih berbentuk gumpalan namun dapat saya pastikan janin anda dalam keadaan sehat. Saat ini usianya sudah memasuki minggu ke tujuh. Apa anda ingin saya mencetak foto bayi anda?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, wanita itu memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang berada diatas perut datarnya sedangkan tangan satunya merebas sprei brankar. Disana, disana ada makhluk keturunannya yang tengah tumbuh. Darah dagingnya yang selama ini terabaikan kesehatannya. Dan betapa begitu luar biasanya bayinya tetap sehat.

Baekhyun menangis. Lagi.

"Apa ini pemeriksaan pertama anda nona Byun?"  
"Ya Dokter Ahn"  
"Bagaimana anda tidak menyadarinya, apa anda tidak merasakan mual atau pusing selama satu bulan terakhir?"

Baekhyun merasakannya, bahkan di lima hari pertama saat gejala itu terjadi Baekhyun sudah memiliki firasat ini. Dia tau hanya saja keberanian wanita itu untuk sebuah kata pembuktian itu sangat kecil. Dan hari ini puncak dari keberanian Baekhyun untuk pergi ke gedung ini.

"Saya merasakannya Dok, hanya saja... hanya saja saya terlalu..." Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, isakan kecil itu yang tengah menguasainya saat ini. Sang Dokter mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Tak apa nona Byun, mungkin karna ini kehamilan pertama anda jadi anda belum mengetahui gejalanya. Saya akan memberikan resep untuk vitamin dan obat penghilang rasa mual untuk anda. Setelah ini anda bisa kembali seminggu lagi dan mungkin suami anda bisa menemani karna itu sangat membantu untuk psikis ibu hamil"

Dokter Ahn tersenyum dan Baekhyun dengan berat membalas senyum Dokter tersebut. Baekhyun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan kembali duduk di ruang tunggu sekedar menenangkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Rasa bahagia, takut, cemas berkumpul jadi satu. Berbagai pertanyaan kini bersarang dipikirannya dan semua itu hanya tertuju pada satu nama.

Chanyeol.

Hampir dua bulan lebih Baekhyun tak berjumpa, tak bersapa bahkan ponselnya tak menunjukkan adanya tanda tanda Chanyeol disana. Pria itu bagai hilang ditelan bumi tak ada kabar sama sekali. Oh, tentu saja ada kabar namun berasal dari media yang membahas penayangan perdana film Chanyeol dengan artis China di Bioskop. Baekhyun tidak tau kapan tepatnya film itu akan tayang.

"Oh. Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun segera menoleh dan mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara yang menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Namun apa yang diharapkan tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataan. Tidak ada Chanyeol meskipun Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan berharap Chanyeo kekasihnyalah yang berada disana. Mungkin bukan Chanyeo kekasihnya karna Baekhyu yakin nama itu tidak hanya satu dan mungkin saja ia salah mendengar karna terlalu memikirkan pria- ** **nya****.

"Kurasa benar. Itu Park Chanyeol si anak muda yang bernyanyi itu bukan. Putriku sering melihatnya di TV"

Baekhyun melihat seorang ahjumma yang kembali menyebut nama Chanyeo dan kali ini dia tak salah dengar. Dan yang Baekhyun temukan adalah segerombolan orang yang menatap layar televisi rumah sakit yang disediakan disana.

"Apa itu tadi? Jadi Chanyeol sekarang tengah berkencan? Oh Tuhan wanitanya sungguh cantik"  
"Benar, pasangan yang serasi"

DEG

Dentuman keras menyerang dada kiri Baekhyun. Tidak, itu tidak benar kan?. Langkah pelannya menuju suara dari _ _hot news__ di layar televisi. Dengan gemetar ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap penuh apa yang ada di layar. Disana, kekasihnya yang selama ini tak bisa ia jumpai berada dilayar besar itu tengah memeluk seorang wanita lain yang bukan dirinya dengan erat mencoba melindungi dari kejaran para wartawan. Keduanya memakai topi hitam serta mantel yang sama, pakaian couple.

 _ _'Diketahui idol asal Korea berinisial PCY tengah berkencan dengan lawan mainnya di film perdananya dengan artis asal Tiongkok dengan inisial LJ yang diduga tengah terlibat cinta lokasi. Terbukti dari beberapa barang couple yang para penggemar temukan dari hasil potret kamera penggemar. Selain itu media juga memergoki keduanya tengah berkencan di waktu tertentu meskipun keduanya mencoba menutupi wajah namun dengan pernyataan beberapa netizen yang mengetahui keduanya dan membenarkan jika kedua orang tersebut adalah seorang idol dan artis ternama. Kedua agensipun kini membenarkan jika artis dari kedua agensi tersebut tengah berkencan sejak satu bulan lalu'__

Baekhyun bergetar dengan apa yang telinganya dengar sedangkan sudut matanya sudah ada buliran kecil yang siap jatuh sekali kedip, bibir mungilnya sudah bergetar. Namun yang lebih parah dari itu adalah hatinya yang terasa tertusuk puluhan pisau tajam. Dengan langkah terburu Baekhyun keluar dari gedung rumah sakit itu dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan untuk sekedar berfikirpun Baekhyun tak bisa.

 _ _Ini pasti bohong. Chanyeol bilang aku hanya harus menunggu sebentar. Dia bahkan menjanjikan untuk pergi jalan jalan. Ya, ini pasti bohong. Aku hanya perlu memastikan ke agensi kan?.__

Baekhyun meninggalkan mobilnya dan berlari untuk menghentikan taxi menuju ke agensi. Kedua tangannya saling meremat namun bibir bergetarnya tak bisa berhenti, sesekali Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya juga jari tangannya. Jalanan begitu lenggang namun yang Baekhyun rasakan begitu lama taxi ini berjalan.

"Bisakah lebih cepat ahjussi?"

Lima belas menit, dan Baekhyun sampai di JMEnt. Didepan gedung sudah banyak wartawan serta awak media yang memenuhi luar agensi. Beruntunglah Baekhyun yang memiliki Badan kecil sehingga memudahkannya untuk menyelinap diantara para awak media. Sampai di dalam gedung Baekhyun segera berlari menuju Lift. Belum sampai ia menekan tombol sebuah suara nyaring memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!?"

Dia menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati orang tersebut melambai kearahnya dengan senyum yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

"Luhan?" Gumamnya tak mempercayai keberadaan temannya. Tangannya di tarik Luhan untuk menjauh dari lift karna Junmyeon keluar dari arah samping Baekhyun dengan beberapa pengawal lainnya dibelakang sang CEO.

"Tuan Kim benarkah Chanyeol xoxo tengah terlibat hubungan dengan artis Tiongkok?"  
"Apa ini salah satu mediaplay untuk menaikkan rating film tersebut?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang menuntut jawaban dari Junmyeon. Pria yang ditodong dengan berbagai pertanyaan itu hanya diam mendengarkan segala pertanyaan yang terlontar dari awak media kemudian sang pemilik agensi mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang media beritakan benar. Park Chanyeol dari xoxo grup sedang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Liu Jin. Mohon dukungannya untuk hubungan mereka. Terimakasih"

Bagaikan disambar petir untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu yang sama Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak ingin mempercayai apa yang barusan si pemilik agensi itu katakan.

 _ _Pernyataan itu tidak benar bukan? Katakan jika ini adalah bohong.__

Dan setelahnya semua gelap hanya bayangan wajah Luhan yang terakhir Baekhyun Lihat serta teriakan nyaring dari bibir temannya.

"Baekhyun...!"

 **TBC**

Bagaimana,? malam minggu untuk kalian kalian.  
Yang minta Baek hamil sudah kukabulkan sayang sayangkuuu...  
Maafkeun atas keterlambatan update nya. Yang mau nanya dan ngobrol silahkan mampir ke ig ku : baekhyunaeri6104,. Mungkin dari kalian ingin kenal dekat atau nanya nanya seputar ff q. Dan untuk sider silahkan disentuh kotak reviewnya untuk meninggalkan jejak . dan untuk yang selalu meninggalkan review aku sayang kaliaaaaan. Muach muach muach

Udah gitu aja yaaa, met malem minggu yaa, baru bisa aku up soalnya sibuk streamingan elyxion in taipei.

Oh ya hampir lupa, setelah baca review aku melihat adanya review yang berkurang, tidak apa sungguh. Hanya saja review dari kalian adalah salah satu semangat buat aku nulis. Kalo gak ada respon tentu saja aku ngerasa ff ini tak bagus jadinya mau nulis pun susah karna hilang mood. Hanya sebuah ungkapan hati ini. Hehehe


	14. Chapter 13 PENGUMUMAN

Pengumuman!  
Bukan update.

Tidak begitu penting sih hehehe,. Hanya memberitahukan buat temen temen yang ngefollow akun ig aku yang **baekhyunaeri6104**. Nama akun akan sama dengan nama ffn yaitu **byun_nami** mulai sekarang.

Yang pengen nanya nanya seputar ff,, nanya kapan update ato mo ngajak chat bisa di follow akunnya.  
Thankseu Yeorobuuuuuuun .~~! Salam Chanbaek 3


	15. Chapter 13 Lies

Please, Don't Leave Me Baby

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Lies

Harusnya dia hari ini menghabiskan waktu liburnya setelah ujian yang cukup menguras isi otaknya dengan istirahat penuh bersama keluarga karna kemungkinan besar satu bulan lagi dia harus kembali ke Seoul. Namun tidak, seseorang manarik lengannya kedalam mobil dan membawanya pergi ke penerbangan pesawat yang Luhan kenal dengan bandara. Lelaki pucat satunya, si penarik tak peduli dengan omelan Luhan, dia terus meminta sang sopir untuk melaju sampai tujuan. Ditengah perjalanan mereka ponsel Luhan berbunyi cukup nyaring yang mampu membuat mulutnya berhenti memarahi Sehun.

"Wae, eonni?"

" _ _Apa kau bersama Oh Sehun?"__

"Aku sedang bersama seorang mafia kelas kakap yang akan membunuhku, wae?" Nada sindiran yang jelas Sehun sadari tertuju padanya.

 _"_ _ _Lu, aku serius. Sehun akan membawamu kembali ke Seoul. Aku butuh bantuanmu"__

WHAT!?

Luhan membolakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya dan kemudian menatap wajah si albino yang menampilkan sebuah senyum meremehkan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan menatap tajam kearahnya meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Noona, sebaiknya kau tenang dan ikuti aku. Aku tidak tau apa yang istri sajangnim inginkan dan jangan bertanya" sedikitpun wajahnya tak menatap Luhan saat ia berbicara begitu tenang.

Dan disinilah Luhan berada, setelah beberapa bulan meninggalkan Korea kini ia kembali berdiri lagi di gedung besar tempat dimana para artis dan idol bernaung, JMEnt, tempat Luhan bekerja. Sehun menurunkannya di depan gedung dan tanpa kata sepatahpun pria itu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Wanita itu bergegas menuju ruangan Yixing dan menemukan istri sajangnimnya berjalan mondar mandir sambil menggigit kukunya.

"Eonni?" Yixing terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Luhan yang menyadarkannya dari kekacauan otaknya. "Eonni, ada apa?"

"Oh, Luhan kau datang?" Ditariknya lengan Luhan dan mendudukkan adiknya itu di sofa, mereka duduk dan saling menatap.

"Ini sedikit rumit Lu, aku butuh bantuanmu"

Luhan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mendengar semua yang Yixing ceritakan rasanya dunia Luhan berhenti berputar. Telinga mendengar apa yang Yixing katakan namun otak tak lagi di sana, seseorang telah memenuhi otaknya.

 ** **e)(o****

Gedung sudah sangat ramai penuh dengan awak media, Luhan tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. __Sebegitu populerkah seorang Park Chanyeol?__ Batinnya bergumam. Tapi yang Luhan pikirkan sekarang adalah keberadaan sahabatnya, seperti dewi fortuna yang tak berpihak padanya, sosok mungil itu sudah berada tak jauh dari penglihatan si mata rusa. Wajahnya begitu pucat sedangkan tangan saling terjalin menghilangkan kegugupan. Luhan melihat kanan kiri dan suasana begitu buruk saat ini. Padahal ia harap Baekhyun tak berada di agensi, tapi sirna sudah harapannya.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah mendekap sosok itu sesegera mungkin.

Suaranya mengalun keras memanggil Baekhyun untuk mengambil alih perhatian sosok mungil barusan. Dan benar, Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya. Hati Luhan rasanya menggebu melihat raut wajah itu. Tidak, ini bukan pertemuan yang Luhan harapkan saat ia kembali ke Seoul dan bertemu Baekhyun. Impiannya adalah mereka saling berpelukan dan melepas rindu dengan raut bahagia, bukan dengan suasana badai seperti saat ini.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah begitu cepat untuk menyongsong sahabat yang dirindukannya, namun gapaian itu belum sempat diraih seseorang telah menyerukan suaranya. Junmyoon. Sajangnimnya, suami Yixing memberikan sebuah pernyataan atas kebenaran idolnya yang tengah menjalin kasih. __Oh GOD, kenapa harus sekarang?__ Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan dua meter jaraknya dengan Baekhyun, wanita pucat itu jatuh dilantai membuat teriakan Luhan mengalun dengan gugupnya.

 ** **e)(o****

Seperti dejavu, mata puppy itu terbuka dan bias cahaya lampu mengenai retinanya. Ini seperti dulu saat ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat bertelepon dengan Luhan. Bedanya, Baekhyun kali ini terbangun di tempat empuk, bukan lantai keras yang dingin. Mata kecil itu mengerjap dan pusing semakin melandanya.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan segera mendekat begitu juga dengan Yixing.  
"Lu?"  
"Istirahatlah dulu Baek. Semua akan baik baik saja"

Luhan meneteskan air mata yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit penuh tanya karna Yixing yang berada di samping Luhan juga tengah menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. Di sudut ruangan tepatnya di sofa terlihat Taemin yang menunduk dengan tangan yang mengacak acak rambutnya serta dengusan kasar dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan polos yang memilukan. "Eonni? oppa?".

Taemin beranjak dan keluar dari ruangannya dengan meninggalkan bantingan pintu cukup keras. Sedangkan Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan isakan yang cukup keras. Menambah kadar kebingungan Baekhyun, seingatnya Luhan berada di China dan sekarang ia berada di sini mendekapnya sambil menangis. Apa yang terjadi?

"Baek...hiks... maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. Semua terasa membingungkan sedangkan Yixing tak menjelaskan apapun dan Luhan masih mendekapnya dengan isakan yang masih belum ingin berhenti. Cukup lama drama tangisan itu berlangsung sampai mata Luhan benar benar sembab. Baekhyun duduk dengan Yixing dan Luhan dihadapannya.

"Tadi kau pingsan sayang" Yixing menjelaskan walau Baekhyun sudah tau. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

 _ _Perasaanku?__

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong. Sudut hatinya sudah hancur berkeping keping. Jika ditanya perasaannya saat ini dan jika Baekhyun sanggup mengatakannya maka dia akan berteriak lantang jika dia sudah hancur tak bernyawa. Namun tidak, Baekhyun harus terlihat baik baik saja untuk orang orang tersayangnya. Senyumnya merekah walau begitu terlihat dipaksakan.

"Apa maksudmu eonni, aku baik baik saja. Mungkin karna pekerjaan dan kurangnya waktu istirahat jadi aku sampai harus jatuh tak sadarkan diri" Yixing menarik nafas terlihat lelah bukannya lega, menimbulkan kecurigaan Baekhyun.  
"Siapa Baek?" Luhan dengan sorot mata yang tak mampu Baekhyun mengerti tengah menatapnya.  
"Apa maksud-"  
"Siapa yang berani menghamilimu?" Potongnya dengan cepat penuh intimidasi.

Baekhyun membola tak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang Luha ucapkan dan seketika wajahnya kembali memucat. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk memahami pertanyaan Luhan. Baekhyun menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk tidak bergetar. Yixing mendekat dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaan janinmu kan sayang?"

Setetes liquid bening jatuh dipipi Baekhyun. Tidak tau harus merespon mereka berdua dengan apa. Tubuhnya bergetar dan Yixing memeluknya dengan hangat. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Terdengar Luhan yang mengerang penuh amarah dan gebrakan meja.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini semua kepadaku Baek! Kenapa?!"  
"Luhan hentikan. Baekhyun juga sedang tak dalam kondisi baik Lu"  
"Baek, akan kuseret Chanyeol kemari"  
"Luhan?"  
"Kenapa? Kau kaget aku mengetahuinya? Heh, tidak kusangka kau pintar membungkam Baek" ada nada sinis yang mata rusa itu lontarkan. Baekhyun tak mampu berkata apapun.  
"Luhan, kumohon. Dengarkan Baekhyun dulu. Kau semakin membuatnya parah Lu"  
"Eonni!?"  
"Kumohon, Luhan"

Melihat Baekhyun yang sesenggukan dipelukan Yixing membuat Luhan luluh dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun sambil terus meminta maaf hingga isakan Baekhyun mulai mereda dan sebuah nafas tenang terdengar, Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur setelah lama menangis.

"Luhan, kumohon jangan gegabah. Bagaimanapun keputusan ada di Baekhyun, kau juga Taemin tak berhak bertindak. Kita harus mendengarkan Baekhyun dulu."  
"Maafkan aku eonni, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan mulut Taemin"  
"Aku yang akan menjaminnya. Sekarang hubungi Taemin untuk kembali kesini"

Sesuai yang Yixing minta, kini Taemin sudah berada di ruangan Yixing kembali dengan mata memerah. Dia tau Taemin juga ikut merasakan sakitnya. Mereka bertiga menunggu Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan suasana diam, larut dalam pikiran masing masing. Mata Luhan memandang perut Baekhyun yang masih terlihat datar. Sesuatu hidup disana dan melihat bagaimana nafas Baekhyun yang agak memberat begitu melukai hati Luhan.

Luhan sangat ingat bagaimana kalutnya dia saat Baekhyun jatuh pingsan tadi dan segera menghubungi Taemin. Untungnya Taemin berada di agensi dan tidak jauh dari lantai satu. Keduanya membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan Yixing dan segera melakukan pemeriksaan. Taemin dan Luhan menunggu ketika Yixing berulang kali memeriksa bagian perut Baekhyun dan menggeleng berulang kali sampai tarikan nafas terdengar darinya.

Yang Luhan harapkan adalah Baekhyun baik baik saja, bukan sebuah pernyataan yang menyakitkan yang harus dia dengar.

Hamil?!

Ini gila, Baekhyun hamil?

Luhan rasanya ingin marah, marah pada diri sendiri. Dia pikir dia sangat mengenal Baekhyun tapi nyatanya dia tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan Taemin sudah lebih dulu berteriak dan memukul rak buku yang ada disana. Sampai Yixing harus menenangkan keduanya. Hari ini Luhan benar benar merasa berada di dunia lain. Dalam sehari bahkan belum ada 24 jam kupingnya harus mendengar 3 kabar mengejutkan dan semuanya bukan kabar baik.

Pertama dia dibawa kembali ke Seoul dan Yixing mengatakan hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana Yixing bisa mengetahui hubungan keduanya namun Luhan yakin dan percaya dengan apa yang Yixing katakan.

Kedua, hari ini agensi setuju untuk mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa idol mereka, Chanyeol, benar tengah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan artis Tiongkok, lawan main Chanyeol di film perdananya. Bahkan pernyataan itu ia dengar secara langsung juga di hadapan Baekhyun. Seseorang yang paling tersakiti. Luhan benar benar murka dengan kabar ini, dia selama beberapa bulan berada di China dan sama sekali tak mengetahui kabar hubungan Chanyeol dengan lawan mainnya. Jika benar itu yang terjadi lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa mereka masih menjalin kasih atau sudah putus? Tapi tadi Yixing mengatakan untuk membantunya menjauhkan Baekhyun dari berita skandal Chanyeol. Itu berarti keduanya masih menjalin hubungan bukan?.

Dan terakhir, ya Luhan harap ini berita buruk terakhir yang akan dia dengar bahwa sahabatnya, kekasih Chanyeol tengah mengandung janin yang masih berusia sangat muda.

 _ _Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?__

 _ _Kenapa semua harus terjadi pada Baekhyun?__

 _ _Kenapa harus pria macam Chanyeol?__

Dan Luhan tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya jika bukan dari Baekhyun.

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun pulang ke apartment dengan Taemin yang mengantarnya. Canggung yang Baekhyun rasakan, bahkan untuk memulai sebuah kata pun mulutnya tak sanggup. Pancaran wajah marah Taemin membuat si mungil itu terdiam, sadar ia telah membuat orang yang menyayanginya kecewa akan dirinya.

Baekhyun ingat saat Taemin berteriak kepadanya tadi di ruangan Yixing. Tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Baekhyun hanya takut. Takut jika satu orang lagi akan tersakiti karnanya, dan Baekhyun pastikan orang itu adalah yang paling kecewa dan sungguh Baekhyun tak menginginkannya. Baekhyun hanya butuh berfikir dulu, ia tidak bisa gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan. Yixing, Luhan dan Taemin sudah tau hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuat Taemin bersikeras akan memberitahukan pada Jongin yang Baekhyun tolak dengan keras.

"Masuk dan istirahatlah. Aku masih membencimu."

Meskipun itu kalimat menyakitkan namun Baekhyun tetap tersenyum, walau senyuman getir dan berterimakasih sudah diantar sampai di apartmentnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tau jika Taemin masih sangat marah padanya, karna itu pantas untuknya jadi ia tak akan berkomentar apapun.

Kemarahan Taemin sangat beralasan bagaimana lelaki itu sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Dan Baekhyun melarang dengan memohon untuk tak mengatakannya. Mungkin Taemin sangat dekat dengan Jongin namun Baekhyun lebih dari kata 'sangat' tersebut. Jika ada kata lebih dari sangat maka Baekhyun akan memilih kata tersebut. Dan kalaupun memang Jongin harus tau tentang kondisinya maka itu adalah dari mulutnya, bukan orang lain. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tak ingin Jongin tau untuk saat ini.

 _ _Jongin akan sangat sedih.__

Baekhyun harusnya masuk kedalam apartmennya setelah mobil Taemin melaju dan hilang dari pandangannya, bukan malah berbalik arah dan menghentikan taxi dan meninggalkan kawasan tersebut. Baekhyun menghubungi Jongin menanyakan keberadaannya. Satu fakta diketahuinya, Chanyeol berada di Seoul saat ini. Dia sedang tidak berada di dorm dan satu satunya tempat yang lelaki itu tuju kini tengah Baekhyun datangi.

Baekhyun pikir dirinya sudah mengenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun pikir dia tau segalanya tentang Chanyeol. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, wanita mungil itu sudah berada di agensi kembali, pergi ke studio dan nihil yang dia dapati. Hanya ada Hanbin dan Zico yang terlihat lelah dengan pekerjaan mereka. Ponsel Chanyeol juga tidak dapat ia hubungi, pesannya juga di abaikan. Dan Baekhyun tak tau lagi dimana harus mencari kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun lemas, kondisinya masih belum cukup stabil sebenarnya. Pusing kembali menjalari kepalanya tanpa permisi dan belas kasih. Sejenak Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memejamkan mata untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Memijit pelipisnya dan mencari sandaran untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terhuyung. Merasa pusingnya cukup bisa ia atasi Baekhyun menyerah. Hanya untuk malam ini dan dia akan kembali ke apartment. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan hatinya, bahkan Baekhyun tak tau apakah kepingannya bisa ia satukan lagi. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Ia bawa langkahnya untuk keluar dari agensi dan mencari taxi untuk kembali ke apartmennya dengan langkah gontainya. Tak sadar betul di balik tiang besar sepasang mata tak sedetikpun berkedip, onix itu terus memperhatikannya. Kekasihnya terlihat pucat, terlihat kurus, terlihat tidak baik baik saja. Dan dia yakin itu semua adalah karna dirinya.

 _ _'Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar Baek'__

 ** **e)(o****

Chanyeol sampai di Seoul sore harinya dan langsung menuju agensi dengan permintaan Junmyoon. Bagian gedung masih penuh dengan wartawan dan itu mengharuskan beberapa petugas membantu mobil yang Chanyeol naiki tak terlihat oleh wartawan dengan mengalihkan sedikit perhatian mereka dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol masuk melewati mereka tanpa hambatan. Satu satunya ruang yang dia tuju adalah ruangan Junmyoon dimana sosok itu sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan tangan yang memijit pelipisnya.

"Kembalilah ke dorm nanti. Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu" Chanyeol berdecih dan duduk di sofa dengan satu kaki ditumpukkan dengan kaki satunya.  
"Tentu saja ada yang ingin kau sampaikan. Kalau tidak untuk apa memanggilku kesini disaat kau tau keadaan rusuh dibawah sana, hyung"  
"Chanyeol-"  
"Aku hanya meminta kau menepati janjimu hyung." Suaranya berubah dingin dengan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.  
"Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan istriku. Kau tenang saja, hanya saja aku minta untuk saat ini jangan menemui Baekhyun diluar agensi dan urusan tuan Park, ayahmu aku akan menemuinya besok. Kau fokuslah dengan rencana ini dan jangan mencari masalah sebelum semuanya selesai."  
"Hyung... kau tau?" Junmyoon menatap Chanyeol dan pandangan mereka bertemu "Kau sangat brengsek" tentu itu menusuk Junmyoon tepat di ulu hatinya.  
"Chanyeol jika ayahmu tak berulah aku juga tak ingin melakukannya. Kau tau aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri"  
"Dan seorang kakak tidak seharusnya menjadikan sang adik sebagai umpan demi uang, hyung" Junmyoon menarik napas berat.  
"Chanyeol, aku sungguh minta maaf tapi kau bisa memegang perkataanku"

Tanpa menjawab Chanyeol beranjak dari ruangan pemilik agensi dengan gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghancurkan wajah pria itu juga sang manager. Bagaimanapun Jinki juga terlibat. Dengan langkah tergesanya pria jangkung itu turun ke lobi sambil meghubungi Jinki untuk menjemputnya namun keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung mengambil atensinya.

Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya terlihat wanita yang sudah sangat ia rindukan berjalan terhuyung sambil mencari pegangan. Kaki jenjangnya sudah akan melangkah untuk merengkuh wanitanya, namun sebuah tangan menghentikkannya.

"Chanyeol mobil sudah siap. Kita harus bergegas"

Jinki sudah di belakangnya tapi Chanyeol tetap terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang tek lepas dari setiap gerak Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat betapa pucat wajah Baekhyun, dia tau Baekhyun tak baik baik saja meskipun ia berharap Baekhyun tak mendengar ataupun melihat berita tentangnnya, skandalnya, walau itu sangat kecil terjadi. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dinding dengan keras setelah Baekhyun keluar dari lobi. Jinki yang melihatnya merasa tak tega dan cukup tercengang melihat darah yang keluar dari jari jari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dan tanpa peduli kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan Jinki.

Wajahnya ia tutup dengan masker juga topi sehingga wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat. Dibalik spion Jinki melihat Chanyeol yang tenang, tak berani untuk bersuara. Tanpa diketahuinya setetes liquid turun membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Benaknya penuh dengan Baekhyun, apa yang barusan dilihatnya sungguh mencubit hatinya. Jika Chanyeol tak peduli apapun sudah pasti dia akan berlari menghampiri kekasihnya dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya serta menyenandungkan kalimat cinta dan rindunya.

 _ _Juga maafnya__

 ** **e)(o****

Chanyeol dan Jinki tiba di dorm, disana ada Jongin dan Jongdae yang duduk di meja makan. Melihat ada seseorang melewati mereka membuat keduanya berhenti menyuapkan makanannya. Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin, meneguknya dan kembali menutup kulkas. Merasa diperhatikan tatapannya ia alihkan ke sosok manusia disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyung?" Tanya Jongin sama datarnya. Jongdae yang melihat suasana tak baik segera angkat bicara.

"Kau baru datang Yeol, duduklah kau sudah makan?"

"Hm" dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung disana memakan ramen yang Jongdae buatkan untuknya. Hening kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Chanyeol istirahatlah, besok kau akan ada acara" Jinki berlalu begitu saja setelah mengingatkan Chanyeol yang tak mendapat sahutan balik.

"Kau besok ada acara Yeol? Kenapa kami tidak tau?" Tanya Jongdae dibalik cucian piring yang sedang mencuci tangannya. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongdae tersenyum sinis.

"Jongdae hyung, kenapa kau nampak heran begitu"

"Tutup mulutmu Jongin" Chanyeol meletakkan sumpitnya mendengar nada sindiran dari Jongin didepannya.

Jika Jongdae si pemilik hati peri maka Jongin adalah si pemberontak tak berhati. Banyak hal yang membuatnya geram hari ini dan itu ia anggap semuanya adalah ulah Chanyeol. Mungkin bukti tak menunjukkan tapi hati Jongin mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tak peduli dengan jadwalmu yang tak henti hyung, tapi bukankah keterlaluan jika kau juga menyembunyikan hubungnmu itu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Kim Jongin?"

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursi dan melipat tangannya di dada sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan sejak pria itu ikut bergabung dimeja makan bersamanya, sedangkan Jongdae yang merasakan hawa tak baik menatap dari jauh kedua temannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, hanya aku mempertanyakan hal yang dulu selalu kau koar koarkan tentang keterbukaan. Aku tidak peduli kau mau berpacaran atau tidak hanya saja perlu kau ingat hyung, xoxo masih sangatlah muda"

"Aku tau itu."

"Chanyeol...apa yang berita itu katakan benar? Setidaknya sebelum media yang mempublish kau harus mengatakan pada kami"

Jongdae yang sebenarnya juga menyimpan rasa penasarannya sejak tadi sama seperti Jongin ikut mempertanyakan hal serupa. Pasalnya xoxo sedang berada di puncak dan mereka baru saja melakukan comeback dan tiba tiba ****Boom**** keluar berita tentang Chanyeol yang dibenarkan ceo JMEnt. Tentu saja itu mengejutkan para member yang sama sekali tak tau apapun.

Chanyeol tak tau harus bicara atau tidak, perjanjian busuk itu benar benar mampu membungkam mulutnya. Dia sadar betul ini pasti akan terjadi. Dia akan dituntut oleh membernya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah meremat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sambil menarik nafas lelah.

"Maafkan aku Jongdae-a"

"Jadi?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Jangan khawatir xoxo adalah prioritasku"

"Bagaimana kau mengatasi fans Yeol? Kau tau situs pann benar benar membuat kami meradang. Komentar buruk tidak hanya padamu tapi imbasnya adalah grup"

Benar setelah berita hubungan Chanyeol dengan nona Liu keluar Jongdae mendapat pesan dari noonanya untuk mengecek situs pann yang sedang ramai. Jongdae tau dan bahkan Jongin sudah melarangnya untuk membuka tapi tetap saja jarinya tak bisa berhenti untuk men scroll tabletnya membaca seluruh komentar buruk tentang Chanyeol dan xoxo.

"Bahkan kami belum bisa keluar kemana mana saat ini. Bahkan aku lama tak bertemu Minseok hampir seminggu" Jongdae duduk disebelah Jongin dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja membuat kerutan didahi Chanyeol.

"Minseok?"

"Aaahhh itu..." Jongdae tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya malu, lupa jika Chanyeol belum mengetahui tentang dia dan Minseok.

"Dia gadis incaran Jongdae hyung dan kami bertiga sudah tau karna Jongdae hyung terbuka pada kami"

"Jongin-na" Jongdae mencoba meredakan Jongin yang sepertinya masih marah dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, aku tau kau marah padaku dan kau tak perlu mengulang itu berkali kali brengsek!"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri hyung."

Jongin menyentak kursinya sampai terjatuh dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Jongin sedikit memiliki hari yang buruk Yeol, jadi maklumi saja dia"

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu?"

"Baekhyun menghubunginya sore tadi dan Jongin rasa Baekhyun sedang tidak baik, dia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun kembali tapi tetap tidak bisa sampai sekarang bahkan apartment nya kosong. Juga kabar tentang dirimu. Ya, itu salah satunya"

Baekhyun. Kembali Chanyeol merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Jongdae, Baekhyun menghubungi Jongin mungkin mencari tau tentangnya. Tentu saja apartment nya kosong karna wanita- ** **nya**** mencoba menemuinya di agensi yang berakhir sia sia. Chanyeol menarik nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia di China, kau tidak tau?"

Bahkan mereka tidak tau jika saat ini Sehun sudah kembali ke Korea. Hanya saja dia tak kembali ke dorm. Jongdae menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah. Mungkin beban Chanyeol saat ini lebih berat dan tak seharusnya mereka menghakimi Chanyeol.

"Jongdae. Maafkan aku, kalian hanya perlu percaya padaku dan skandalku tidak akan lama. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana cara agensi bekerja bukan?"

"Ya, kuharap itu tak berpengaruh pada xoxo. Bisakah kau minta bantuan ayahmu?"

"Akan kulakukan"

 ** **e)(o****

Langit masih terlihat gelap namun suara kucuran air terdengar di kamar mandi. Baekhyun kembali mengalami morning sickness nya, memuntahkan cairan yang membuatnya harus terbangun jam lima pagi dan berjongkok di depat kloset. Setelah dirasa cukup dan tidak muntah kembali Baekhyun menjatuhkan badannya di sofa dengan tangan berada diatas perut datarnya, ya perutnya memang belum terlihat membuncit. Ada perasaan hangat ketika tangan itu mengusap perutnya dan tanpa disadarinya senyum terlihat di bibirnya.

"Maafkan eomma sayang"

Baekhyun terlalu kacau kemarin sehingga melupakan kondisinya sendiri. Setelah berdebat di ruangan Yixing ia sama sekali tak mengisi perutnya dengan makanan apapun, nafsunya hilang dan dia lupa akan hal itu, lebih tepatnya fokusnya berada di tempat lain. Bahkan malamnya ia habiskan dengan menangis membuat waktu tidurnya berkurang. Mengabaikan kondisi janinnya dan benar itu membuatnya merasa menjadi seseorang yang jahat.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, haruskah ia tetap menemui Chanyeol yang ia tak tau keberadaannya atau diam disini dan semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Luhan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya seharian di apartment nya, gadis itu mengatakan lusa ia mau tidak mau harus kembali ke China walau berat untuknya meninggalkan Baekhyun disini saat masalah tengah dihadapinya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak karna ia tau dengan kesibukan Luhan maka ia tak ingin apa yang menjadi bebannya juga harus di emban orang lain. Dia hanya tak ingin egois.

Setelah larut dengan pikirannya apa yang harus ia perbuat akhirnya sebuah keputusan ia ambil. Hari ini Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bertemu dengan pria itu. Bukankah Chanyeol harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya? Bukankah Chanyeol menjanjikan sesuatu padanya? Apa mungkin pria itu melupakan? Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Dan Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

Sudah dikatakan jika Baekhyun adalah fans nomer satu Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi kemarin bisa saja hanya sebuah gosip atau media play untuk mengalihkan berita lain. Jadi dengan bantuan Jongin dengan alasan yang Jongin percayai Baekhyun mengetahui tempat dimana dia harus menemui Chanyeol.

Dan disinilah dia, menunggu Chanyeol di balik panggung. Hari ini ada pers conference untuk film Chanyeol yang juga dihadiri oleh pemain lainnya. Film Chanyeol tidak hanya dipromosikan di China tapi juga Korea dan Jepang dan kali ini Korea mendapat jadwal untuk mengadakan pers conference itu. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Satu setengah jam dan acara selesai itu yang dikatakan staff tadi saat Baekhyun bertanya. Baekhyun gelisah, dia terus meremat jari jarinya menunggu Chanyeol keluar. Dia yakin apa yang dikatakan seorang staff tadi jika waktu acara hanya satu setengah jam, itu paling lama dan staff juga mengatakan jika seluruh pemain setelah acara akan menuju ke ruang tunggu dimana Baekhyun sekarang menunggu dengan gelisah. Bibir bawahnya terlihat memerah karna tanpa sadar sejak tadi ia terus menggigitinya. Dua jam ia lewati dan para staff sudah mulai merapikan ruangan dan semakin menghilang. Seseorang melewatinya yang tengah membawa kardus dan hal itu tak Baekhyun sia siakan, ia menghentikannya.

"Maaf, apa acara sudah selesai?"  
"Ya, sudah lama nona. Para pemain sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dia ingat betul jika tadi staff mengatakan semua pemain akan ketempat dimana ia menunggu. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi?. Tanpa sempat menjawab Baekhyun bergegas keluar dan mengecek ballroom tempat acara dilakukan, dan benar saja semua kosong hanya kursi dan meja yang mulai diangkuti para staff. Baekhyun kecewa, Baekhyun lelah, kenapa begitu sulit sekali untuk menemui Chanyeol?.

Mereka begitu dekat namun begitu sulit untuk Baekhyun. Benar yang ia rasakan, lelah menyelimutinya, hati juga pikirannya sangat lelah. Harusnya ia segera pergi dari ballroom bukannya justru duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan memandang banner besar dimana wajah kekasihnya terpampang disana dengan seorang gadis yang dilihatnya kemarin di tv rumah sakit, lawan main Chanyeol, kekasih Chanyeol, kata media. Baekhyun hanya diam memandangnya dan tersenyum melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol dengan senyuman itu yang terlihat sangat tulus, namun tak berapa lama air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya isakannya begitu jelas terdengar di ballroom.

Baekhyun hanya berfikir dan memutar layaknya role film dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini. __Ada apa?__ Dia selalu bertanya __ada apa__ pada diri sendiri tapi tak ada jawaban apapun.

Dddrrrttt dddrrrttt

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, panggilan masuk dan nama Junmyoon tertera disana.  
"Baekhyun, temui aku diruangan sekarang" Baekhyun tau dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan sudah pasti boss besar akan marah. Dia bergegas menuju agensi setelah menghapus air matanya.  
"Dia sudah pergi. Keluarlah dan kita harus segera menuju lokasi Chanyeol"

Jinki tak tau kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun sampai wanita itu pergi. Tadi setelah acara selesai seorang staff mengatakan jika ada wanita dengan ciri ciri Baekhyun sedang menunggunya, Chanyeol melihatnya tapi ia tak bisa menemuinya jadi Chanyeol bergerak ke tempat lain menunggu Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang tunggu, namun bukannya pergi kekasihnya justru masuk kedalam ballroom dan duduk terdiam disana memandang kedepan. Chanyeol menunggunya, memperhatikannya dan dia merasa menjadi seorang pecundang saat mendengar isak tangis wanitanya. Harusnya Chanyeol menghampirinya, memeluknya, menenangkannya bukannya pergi dan menyuruh managernya untuk mengawasi Baekhyun sedangkan dia bersembunyi di tempat lain.

'Dibalik wajah dingin dan angkuhnya dia adalah seorang pecundang'

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang terus menyeka air matanya, belum lama dia menangis karna Chanyeol kini dia harus menangis lagi karna Junmyoon yang marah padanya. Wajah merah Junmyoon karna marah membuat Baekhyun ciut dan tak sanggup menatap atasannya. Bahkan air mata mengalir tanpa isakan yang keluar, bibir dalamnya ia gigit sampai terasa anyir dilidahnya menahan suara isakan tak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Byun. Aku sangat mempercayaimu dan kau menghancurkan semuanya. Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan Byun?!" Junmyoon menggebrak meja kerjanya.  
"Sajangnim"  
"Diam!"  
Junmyoon berdiri dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan mengambil nafas berkali kali.  
"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh? Kau tak akan bisa debut dengan perutmu yang akan membesar dan publik akan tau kau hamil diluar nikah" Baekhyun tak menjawab karna dia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan "Kau...akan digantikan dengan yang lain. Chanyeol akan debut dengan wanita lain untuk projekku Byun. Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Kau tau? Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan skandal Chanyeol dan sekarang kau juga bertingkah"

Baekhyun.

Dia diam, mengangkat wajahnya dengan air mata yang sudah dihapusnya. Tak ada setetespun lagi air mata yang keluar. Mungkin stoknya sudah habis dan rasanya Baekhyun begitu lelah sehingga tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis. Luhan marah padanya, Yixing kecewa padanya walau tak menyampaikan secara langsung, Taemin sama seperti Luhan bahkan lebih parah dan sekarang seseorang yang berperan penting dalam karirnya juga dia kecewakan. Dia ingat wajah bahagia Junmyoon padanya, betapa sajangnimnya sangat bangga padanya dan berharap banyak untuk kesuksesan projek unit yang di rencanakan Junmyoon. Padahal tinggal dua bulan tapi Baekhyun menghancurkannya dengan kehamilannya yang Junmyoon ketahui dari Yixing. Jujur saja Baekhyun sedih, sangat sedih malahan mendengar dirinya akan digantikan. Baekhyun bekerja keras membuat lagu lagu untuk debutnya. Tapi ini memang kesalahannya jadi Baekhyun harus menerima konsekwensinya bukan?.

"Kau tau bukan Baek, kau adalah karyawan kesayanganku. Aku bangga memiliki komposer sepertimu. Kau memiliki bakat itu juga suara yang bagus, kemampuanmu membuatmu menjadi dikenal hampir seluruh karyawan JMEnt. Aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa kau berlaku seceroboh itu" Ya, Baekhyun tau itu. "Aku memang kecewa tapi aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

Baekhyun menatap Junmyoon dengan raut wajah bertanya, Junmyoon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mengerti tatapan yang dilayangkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Kau tidak bisa berada di agensi Baek" Baekhyun membelalak, tidak ia tidak mau keluar dari pekerjaannya.  
"Sajangnim...kau memecatku?" Lirihnya begitu lemah.  
"Tidak"  
"Lalu apa-"  
"Untuk sementara kau harus keluar dari Korea dan aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk mu juga agensi Baek."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ia tidak dipecat tapi diusir dari negaranya sendiri. Kenapa? Apa sebegitu salahnyakah dia memiliki janin diperutnya sampai harus diusir?.

"Kenapa. Kenapa aku harus keluar dari Korea?"  
"Dengar Baekhyun, ada banyak alasan tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Kau hamil diluar nikah dan kau bukan orang biasa, banyak publik yang mengenalmu. Kau tidak bisa disini jika kau tak ingin mendapat hujatan. Kecuali kau menggugurkan kandunganmu"

Bagai dilempari api Baekhyun benar terkejut untuk kalimat terakhir Junmyoon, kenapa itu terlihat mudah untuk sajangnimnya. Mungkin benar dia ceroboh dan bodoh tapi Baekhyun tak sampai hati untuk melenyapkan apa yang menjadi bagian darinya. Wajah yang semula terlihat menyedihkan berubah dingin dan Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Junmyoon.

"Sajangnim, biarkan aku memastikan beberapa hal dan aku akan memutuskan pilihanku. Hanya katakan dimana dia. Aku permisi"

 ** **e)(o****

Baekhyun keluar dengan dada yang terasa ditusuk berjuta juta jarum. Baekhyun pergi ke atap gedung untuk menemui Chanyeol yang kemungkinan pria itu sudah berada disana. Ya, tadi dengan bantuan Junmyoon akhirnya Baekhyun dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ketika pintu besi itu dibuka sosok yang dua hari ini dicarinya terlihat di pinggir tembok pembatas. Chanyeol sudah berada disana dengan tangan berada di saku celananya membelakanginya.

Lelaki tinggi 186 cm dengan bahu lebarnya tempat dimana rasa lelah, mengantuk bahkan senangpun bersedia menjadikan sandaran untuknya kini tampak gagah bahkan dari belakang dengan pakaian formal terlihat bukan ia seorang idol tapi lebih seperti eksekutif muda yang digadang gadang menjadi incaran wanita manapun yang rela menghabiskan malamnya untuk sebuah one night stand. Ah ya, sebenarnya dia memang sangat gagah tidak hanya dari belakang, tapi dari sisi manapun.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan mengeratkan coats nya untuk mengurangi angin yang menusuk kulitnya. Melakukannya karna benar rasa dingin yang dia rasakan atau hanya untuk mengurangi rasa berdebar yang ia rasakan kala melihat kekasihnya di ujung sana. Sepertinya Chanyeol tak tau kedatangannya terlihat bagaimana pria itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Rasa rindu yang begitu dalam membuat senyum kecilnya terlihat dan tubuh mungilnya berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang bahkan tak menoleh kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yeol?"  
"Baik, aku sangat sibuk" Chanyeol menjawab singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, tapi yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya tanya adalah nada dingin disetiap katanya. Seperti Chanyeol malas untuk menjawabnya.

Baekhyun adalah seorang penghayal yang keterlaluan, dari kecil dia selalu berkhayal tentang kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Mempunyai keluarga dan sahabat yang saling menyayangi dan terus bahagia. Baekhyun mendapatkan Jongin dan orang tua Jongin. Memiliki kekasih, ia dapatkan Chanyeol. Dalam benaknya Baekhyun akan berlari kedalam pelukan seorang pria yang merentangkan tangannya karna lamanya waktu berpisah keduanya, seperti di drama drama yang eomma Jongin lihat setiap rabu dan kamis. Sama dengan harapannya saat ini, bertemu Chanyeol dan saling berpelukan melepas kerinduan. Sepertinya tidak, karna sambutan dingin justru ia dapatkan.

Sesak? Tentu saja.

Setelahnya sunyi tak ada kata yang keluar lagi, tak ada penjelasan atau bahkan sekedar menyapa menanyakan kabar seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Mereka sepasang kekasih namun keadaan yang mereka hadapi saat ini begitu canggung bagai kedua manusia yang baru kenal. Bahkan dua orang yang baru kenalpun tak seperti ini. Hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah pucat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan duduk di kursi panjang dibelakang mereka membiarkan Chanyeol tetap pada posisi awalnya.

"Kau tau aku menunggumu sangat lama. Kau tidak membalas pesan juga teleponku"  
"Sudah kukatakan aku sibuk"

Nada itu masih tetap sama dinginnya dan terus menatap kedepan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, karna Chanyeol tidak pernah tidak sibuk dan jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Sadar betul perubahan besar Chanyeol padanya. Apa ini petunjuk untuknya?

"Ya, filmmu akan tayang dan tentu kau sibuk"

Chanyeol memutar badannya bersender pada tembok pembatas, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk dan mengeratkan coats nya. Pria itu melangkah kemudian dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun dengan jarak yang jelas terlihat.

"Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Bukankah kau sudah tak melakukan syuting lagi?"  
"Kau menemuiku untuk menanyakan itu? Kita bisa bicara lain kali Baek, aku harus segera pergi"

Chanyeol berdiri dan saat akan meninggalkan Baekhyun langkahnya terhenti setelah sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, suara serak yang begitu memilukan.

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan wanita itu?" Chanyeol tau inti dari permintaan Baekhyun untuk bertemu tapi tetap saja Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menoleh. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya padaku kan Yeol?"

Baekhyun berharap pria yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya kini mau menoleh untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun bukannya ingin dilihat kerapuhannya, kesedihannya, air matanya yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan kini jatuh dari pelupuknya. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol melihat keberadaannya, menjelaskan hal yang sudah seharusnya pria itu jelaskan. Karna jika hal itu memang salah Setidaknya Baekhyun dapat bernafas lebih baik. Tapi, jika itu sebuah kenyataan maka tidak hanya Baekhyun yang terluka tapi sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh akan lebih terluka nantinya.

"Baek, kau hanya perlu percaya apa yang kau percaya" dan Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun.  
"Aku hamil" langkah Chanyeol terhenti. "Aku hamil, Yeol" suara itu begitu meyakinkan membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan kembali mendekat, kini keduanya berhadapan.  
"Bagaimana bisa?" Sebuah cengkraman tangan Baekhyun rasakan dibahunya.  
"Kita melakukannya Chanyeol "  
"Bukankah kau meminum pil itu?" Tubuh mungilnya sedikit terguncang dengan Chanyeol yang sadar atau tidak mengguncangnya menuntut kebenaran.  
"Ya, tapi aku kehabisan dan kita melakukan malam saat aku kehabisan pil. Tidak hanya sekali" Baekhyun sudah meneteskan air matanya kembali.

Hening kemudian.

Tangan kekar itu terlepas dari bahu ringkih Baekhyun. Menarik nafas dan menunduk kemudian.  
"Baekhyun... sudah berapa lama?"  
"Dua bulan"  
"Kalau begitu gugurkan kandunganmu"  
"Apa?!"

Baekhyun harap dia salah mendengar, ya Chanyeol tak mungkin berkata seperti itu bukan? Kenapa semua meminta ia untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa keberadaan janin yang tak berdosa itu salah?

"Baek, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dengan semua jadwalku, film, konser, dan kita juga akan melakukan debut berdua. Bagaimana mungkin kau menambah hal menyulitkan ini Baek? gugurkan sebelum kita debut, aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal hal seperti itu. Aku sudah sangat pusing Baekhyun!"

 _ _Menyulitkan?__

 _ _Hal seperti itu?__

 _ _Kau luar biasa brengsek Park Chanyeol__

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan bayi kecil ini?"  
"Tidak untuk saat ini, Baek. Kumohon mengertilah aku. xoxo masih kecil usianya dan jika publik tau aku memiliki anak semua akan berubah, Baek. Karir ku akan hancur dan aku tak bisa mengorbankan member. Lagipula aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk meminum pil itu, jika kau tak meminumnya itu karna kau yang ceroboh"

 _ _Kau benar Park, kau tidak bisa mengorbankan member tapi kau sangat siap untuk mengorbankan kekasihmu sendiri.__

Baekhyun merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Harapannya hilang sudah semua tak seperti yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan tersenyum bahagia mendengar berita ini tapi kenyataan memang lebih menyakitkan. Penolakan, hinaan, ketidakpedulia. Baekhyun rasakan langsung dari orang yang selalu dipujanya. Yang menempati sudut ruang hatinya.

Inikah jawabannya? Segala pertanyaan, permintaan, Baekhyun sudah tau jawaban dan keputusan apa yang harus si mungil itu ambil. Walau tau itu akan menyakiti dirinya juga Jongin dan orangtua Jongin.

"Aku mengerti Park. Dan aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku" Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan maksud perkataan Baekhyun tapi tak lama, dia tak mau ambil pusing.  
"Maafkan aku Baek. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di atap.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya"

 ** **e)(o****

"Berikan aku waktu 5 hari sajangnim"

Baekhyun kembali ke ruangan sang penguasa JM dengan tatapan dingin, angkuh dan tak terbantahkan. Berdiri tegap tak ada Baekhyun lemah yang selama ini dianggap orang lain. Sebaik apapun orang itu bisa saja dalam waktu sedetik akan berubah menjadi orang paling jahat. Begitu juga dengan wanita yang datang dengan hati baja yang kuat berkat seorang pandai besi yang mampu merubahnya dalam sekejab.

"Aku harus tau alasannya Baekhyun."

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan projek yang anda buat"

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak bisa mendebutkanmu Baekhyun! Aku—"

Bahkan menyela perkataan orang tertinggi yang selalu di junjungnya tak lagi menjadi masalah untuknya. Baekhyun memang lemah jika dilihat dari luar, pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah orang biasa yang memiliki sifat keras kepala dan juga tak suka dihentikan apa yang menjadi bagian darinya.

"Aku hanya akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kukerjakan dan aku tak menginginkan debut itu. Bahkan berharappun sudah tak ada di otakku. Kau menginginkan aku pergi bukan? Akan kulakukan seperti yang kalian semua inginkan. Tapi sebuah pekerjaan yang selama ini kukerjakan dan hampir selesai tak mungkin kulepas begitu saja. Setidaknya aku pergi masih meninggalkan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Bukan sia sia. Hanya itu, hanya itu yang kuminta. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkannya?"

Sekeras apapun Junmyoon Baekhyun tetaplah komposer kesayangannya sampai kapanpun. Sebesar apapun pria yang memiliki kuasa penuh itu akan tetap luluh dengan Baekhyun kebanggaannya. Pada dasarnya Junmyoon tak ingin membuat Baekhyun harus pergi atau menggugurkan kandungannya. Sejahat apapun Junmyoon terlihat pada sudut hatinya dia meminta maaf, sesak di dadanya dan menangis dalam diam dengan pilihan yang tentu menyakiti Baekhyun. Dia memberikan pilihan yang semuanya buruk untuk seorang karyawan yang sangat membantu dalam kesuksesan artis juga perusahaannya. __Aku benar benar seorang iblis bukan?__.

"Baekhyun, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam lima harimu. Apapun yang membuatmu senang lakukan"

Junmyoon menarik bahu sempit itu kedalam pelukannya. Tidak dipungkiri Junmyoon tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yixing yang menganggap Baekhyun seorang adik berharganya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Sadar betul apa yang membuatnya bahagia telah pergi dan tak mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi. Mungkin kebahagiaan Baekhyun hanya dua, bayinya dan Jongin.

Baekhyun keluar dari agensi dan mengambil ponsel di dalam tas kecilnya. Satu nomor yang sejak kepergian pria itu langsung terfikirkan di otak Baekhyun. Sekali panggilan suara diseberang menyahut dengan seruan atas kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas dipendengaran Baekhyun. Sejenak kesedihan itu pergi begitu saja dan kekehan terdengar dari si mungil.

"Apa kau sangat merindukanku Kim Jongin?"

" _ _Ya! Baekhyun dimana kau?"__

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Jemput aku di depan agensi. Sekarang" dan panggilan Baekhyun akhiri tanpa peduli jika sahabatnya disana akan mengomel. Tentu saja, tapi Baekhyun tau Jongin akan datang.

Dan benar saja 15 menit kemudian Jongin sudah didepannya dengan mobil yang dulu mereka pakai. Mobil baru Jongin.

"Kau terlalu lama bodoh. Mana ada pria keren yang membiarkan seorang wanita berdiri di depan gedung besar sendirian selama 15 menit? Begini kau ingin mendekati Kyungsoo? Huh, aku rasa kau akan langsung ditolaknya"

"Kenapa kau banyak bicara Baek? Harusnya aku yang mengomel dan memarahimu. Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi? Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau tidak akan mudah mati meskipun aku tak ada sayang"

Jongin tak suka dengan kalimat Baekhyun barusan, kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan seolah olah dia akan pergi? Terlebih dengan tatapan mendalam Baekhyun kepadanya yang tak pernah terlihat serius seperti itu. Mungkin raganya hidup tapi tidak tahu hatinya. Tidak ingin berfikir yang buruk Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Panggilan menjijikkan" dan Baekhyun terkekeh karna benar itu menjijikkan bagi keduanya.

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku sekarang aku ingin makan es krim. Sungguh aku rasa sudah setahun lidahku tak merasakannya"

"Kau berlebihan. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Atau es krim tidak sama sekali"

"Call"

Jongin pikir mereka akan makan es krim di kedai dekat sekolah mereka dulu tapi tidak, Baekhyun meminta berhenti di depan minimarket dan membeli banyak es krim dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di apartment Baekhyun di depan televisi sambil memakan es krim dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar manja di bahu Jongin.

"Jongin-a kau besok ada jadwal?"

"Ada tapi sore sampai malam. Kenapa?" Jongin menyendok es keim dan menyuapkan ke mulut Baekhyun, yang disuapi semakin merangkul lengan Jongin dan membuka mulutnya menerima gumpalan lembut es rasa strawberry yang meleleh dilidahnya.

"Tidurlah disini"

"Hm? Kenapa?" Jongin sudah akan menyuapkan lagi es krim ke mulut Baekhyun hanya saja permintaan langka sahabatnya itu membuat tangan yang memegang sendok menggantung 10cm diatas cup es krim di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Baekhyun tau Jongin mungkin saja akan curiga, namun keinginannya sudah bulat maka apapun bujukannya Jongin harus mau. Tangan Baekhyun mengambil tangan Jongin dan mengarahkan kemulutnya.

"Bukan begitu Baek, hanya kenapa tiba tiba?"

"Aku ingin menulis lagu untuk projek dari sajangnim tapi aku butuh teman untuk memunculkan inspirasiku."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Chanyeol hyung. Ini projek kalian bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol hyung juga membantumu?" Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah datar dan sedikit kesal.

"Hmm. Benar memang. Tapi Chanyeol hanya akan menulis dibagian rapp jadi aku tak membutuhkannya. Ya! Sebenarnya kau mau tidak!?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Sepertinya Baekhyun ku benar benar merindukanku"

"Tentu saja"

Dan malam itu apa yang Baekhyun rencanakan tak terjadi, tidak ada Jongin yang menemaninya menulis lagu karena mereka menghabiskan waktu malam itu hanya dengan menonton film sambil makan es krim dan tertawa bersama. Baekhyun sangat merindukan hal seperti ini. Dulu Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin dan perasaan bersalah itu muncul kembali.

Jongin tidur dikasur Baekhyun dengan guling Baekhyun yang didekapnya erat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka sungguh terlihat lucu sekali. Rasanya tak bosan bagi si mata bulan sabit itu untuk terus memandangnya. Lama Baekhyun melakukan itu sampai setetes liquid bening mendesak untuk jatuh keluar dari tempatnya.

Rasa sedih, bersalah, senang menjadi satu ketika wajah tidur jongin benar benar ia simpan didalam ingatannya.

"Jongin-na kau tau? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Jika ditanya siapa belahan jiwaku maka dengan lantang akan kujawab itu adalah dirimu. Kau bukan hanya sahabat, kau pahlawanku, pelindungku, penghiburku dan semangatku. Tapi aku dengan kejamnya membuatmu kecewa. Percayalah sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi satu satunya orangku disaat semua tak menginginkanku, karna aku tau hanya dirimu yang akan membuka lebar kedua lenganmu untukku. Percayalah aku sangat menyayangimu dan akan selalu merindukanmu"

Baekhyun berbaring disebelah Jongin masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dan tangannya memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. Bau Jongin tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dan hangat jongin akan terus menempel pada tubuhnya meskipun mereka nantinya tak bersama. Baekhyun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin. Membalas semua kesalahannya yang sempat menjauh dari jongin hanya untuk orang yang tak menginginkannya.

Dekapan Baekhyun membuat pergerakan kecil di tubuh Jongin yang semakin menempel ditubuh kecil sahabatnya. Seperti mimpi, Jongin merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang berbisik padanya namun bukan bisikan menyenangkan tapi seperti sesuatu akan pergi darinya.

Keesokan harinya masih sama, dua anak muda berbeda gender itu sibuk di dapur dengan ocehan yang tak berarti membuat mereka justru lama untuk menyelesaikan apa yang mereka buat. Nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur dadar yang sedikit gosong dan hancur.

"Sudah kubilang Jongin, jangan menyentuh dapurku! Dan lihat kita menghabiskan dua jam untuk satu piring besar nasi goreng dengan telur hancur begini!"

"Kau yang mengganggu Baek. Coba saja kau tak ikutan memasak, aku bisa membuat telur ini dengan lebih baik"

"Omong kosong"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Bersenang senang. Apa saja jadwalmu selain nanti sore?"

"Besok aku berangkat ke hongkong dengan member. Akan ada konser dua hari disana dan langsung terbang ke taiwan setelahnya dan baru akan pulang ke korea lagi"

"Hmm kau harus tampil dengan baik di konsermu. Lakukan tour mu dengan hati bahagia agar yang kau tampilkan juga maksimal. Hatimu tak boleh gundah sedih apapun itu yang terlihat buruk. Kau mengerti?"

"Heiii...ini bukan konser pertamaku Baek, jadi aku tau itu. Tapi aku senang kau mengatakannya. Terimakasih bayi kecilku"

"Aku tidak mau punya appa hitam sepertimu"

"Aku memang hitam tapi—"

"Tapi seksi dan keren dan juga berkharisma membuat semua gadis berteriak histeris menginginkanmu. Aku sudah hafal itu, jangan katakan lagi"

"Itulah Byun Baekhyun."

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan hapir satu jam lamanya, bagaimana tidak jika mulut tak berhenti bicara? Rencana Baekhyun benar akan dia lakukan. Menghabiskan waktu kosong Jongin untuknya. Sebelum semuanya tak bisa ia lakukan dikemudian hari. Jadi sisa waktunya dia habiskan dengan terus menempeli Jongin dan bermanja manja. Namun hebatnya sedikitpun Baekhyun tak merasakan gejolak apapun diperutnya, tidak ada mual, tidak ada pusing dan ini benar benar luar biasa untuknya. Sampai waktu itu benar telah menipis, sore datang menjemput dan Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan pakaian jongin, memandangnya selama yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Eoh, kau menyiapkan untukku Baek? Kau benar benar adik kesayanganku"

"Pakailah. Ini baju yang kubelikan jadi kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah princess"

Bahkan Baekhyun juga menyiapkan bekal untuk makan malam Jongin. Lucu bukan? Setidaknya Baekhyun ingin membuat makanan untuk Jongin. Memasukkannya kedalam tas dan menyiapkan sepatu Jongin yang ia tata menghadap kedepan agar sahabatnya lebih mudah.

"Kerjakan projekmu jangan malas Baekhyun, kau bilang ingin aku menemanimu tapi mana, kau tak menyentuh studio pribadimu dan terus menempeliku. Aku akan pergi Jinki hyung sudah dibawah"

"Heem. Ingat apa yang aku katakan apapun yang baik baik kemarin dan hari ini."

"Baik eommaaaa... aku pergi dulu gadis kecil" Jongin mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun dengan senyum tampan yang merekah di kedua sudut bibirnya membuat hati Baekhyun merasakan denyutan sakit atas kerinduan yang akan terus ia rasakan. Jongin melambai dan membuka pintu sebelum suara lembut menghentikannya

"Jongin-na?"

Dan pria tampan itu berbalik badan masih dengan senyuman yang ia pertahankan. Sebuah pelukan yang tiba tiba ia dapatkan dari mungil. Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dan menyembunyikan ajahnya didada Jongin tanpa kata.

"Hei, ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Makanlah makanan sehat, jangan suka beli Jung food agar badanmu tetap sehat jadi belajarlah memasak. Jangan sakit, jangan malas mandi apalagi setelah konser. Jangan berlatih terlalu malam dan manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk tidur. Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo eonni, dia wanita cantik dan senyumnya sangat manis kau harus berusaha mendapatkannya. Jangan menangis apapun yang terjadi padamu. Kau pria terkerenku, kau pria terhebatku jadi kau harus menjadi kuat. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin tak tau kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan ini padanya, namun yang pasti dadanya terasa sakit saat sebuah mimpi memasuki ingatannya. Mimpi dimana ia merasa akan ditinggalkan seseorang. Dia suka perhatian Baekhyun apapun itu, tapi untuk kali ini pria bertubuh tinggi itu tak menyukainya.

"Jongin-na hanya kau milikku jadi kau harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah padaku"

"Baek?"

"Berjanjilah" desaknya dengan suara bergetaryang tenggelam dalam dada hangat Jongin.

"Aku janji" dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama memeluk tubuh kecil itu dengan sama eratnya serta sebuah kecupan berulang kali di pucuk kepalanya.

Pelukan mereka terlepas dan Jongin menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang wajah penuh air mata itu. Jongin tau Baekhyun menangis karna dapat ia rasakan dadanya basah. Memandang lekat wajah mungil itu dan menghapus jejak air matabening itu.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku tidak akan pergi lama Baekhyun, hanya bebrapa hari dan aku akan kembali kesini lagi"

"Aku tau"

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis. Okey?"

"Hmm"

"Sekarang tersenyum agar aku bisa membuka pintu milikmu ini"

Baekhyun melakukannya dan ikut memandang wajah Jongin lama. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh lagi. Ia tak ingin menghambat Jongin karna sedari tadi ponsel pria itu terus berdering.

"Pergilah, managermu pasti sudah marah sampai terus menghubungimu"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu"

Dan pintu tertutup dengan punggung Jongin sebagai pemandangan terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat. Ia jatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan air mata yang ikut terjatuh pula. Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Hari ini terjadi, apa yang Baekhyun takutkan terjadi. Dan memulai kembali semuanya dengan kesakitan yang masih memerangkapinya.

 ** **e)(o****

Lima hari berlalu begitu cepat dan ruangnya yang lebih sering ia datangi kini kembali ia datangi. Ruang terbaik yang berada di lantai paling atas gedipung ini dengan tumpukan kertas tebal juga sebuat flashdisk. Didepannya sudah ada dua manusia dewasa yang ia anggap juga berarti kini duduk dengan mereka yang sama sama menunduk. Sedangkan satu orang yang lebih kecil kini meletakkan apa yang ia bawa barusan.

"Seperti yang sudah saya janjikan, apa yang ingin saya selesaikan akan saya serahkan pada anda sajangnim. Aku sudah menulis ketujuh lagu dengan lirik yang murni dari saya, hanya bagian rapp yang sepenuhnyaakan Chanyeol kerjakan. Maaf, jika selama ini apa yang saya lakukan membuat anda kecewa dan menghancurkan apa yang sudah anda rencanakan. Saya benar benar minta maaf"

"Baekhyun-na"

"Eonni, aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu yang sudah menjadi eonni terbaikku."

Yixing tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya yang melaporkan kehamilan Baekhyun pada suaminya sampai suaminnya membuat keputusan yang menyulitkan adik kecilnya. Perasaan bersalah itu benar benar memenuhi seluruh hatinya. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang diharapkan adik kesayangannya.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak terlihat membendung air matanya, bahkan raut wajahnya sangat biasa. Bicara dengan mudah dan lancar selerti sebuah scrip yang dihafalkan Baekhyun diluar kepala. Tenang dan tanpa beban membuat wanita yang lebih tua semakin bersalah.

Junmyoon mengambil benda diatas meja itu.

"Percayalah Baek, kau disana tidak akan sendirian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku menghubungi temanku yang memiliki akademi musik di Amerika dan untuk kedatanganmu sudah dia dengar. Kau tetap bisa menyalurkan semua kemampuan dan bakatmu dan apa yang kau inginkan waktu itu akan kukabulkan."

"Sajangnim?"

"Aku memang kejam telah membuangmu tapi aku tidak ingin lebih kejam lagi dengan mengambil apa yang telah kau miliki. Kembangkanlah di akademi milik temanku, itu akademi terbaik disana dan aku akan melihat hasilnya"

"Terimakasih sajangnim"

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Kemarilah"

Baekhyun tak tau tapi tetap menuruti Junmyoon untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sebuah pelukan hangat serta tepukan menenangkan dipunggunngnya ia rasakan. Rasanya menenangkan dan Yixing kini ikut memeluk Baekhyun. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari orangtua, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Mereka melepas Baekhyun dengan mengantar anak itu ke bandara incheon dengan dua buah koper yang Baekhyun bawa. Hanya Yixing dan Junmyoon yang mengantarkan kepergiannya ke negeri paman sam itu. Baekhyun sangat mencintai negaranya namun ia sadar keberadaannya saat ini bisa menghancurkan banyak pihak dan dia sadar diri untuk pergi menjauh.

Jongin, Luhan, Taemin akan dia tinggalkan. Ingin ia memberitahu kepergiannya namun hal itu urung ia lakukan, ketiganya tengah sibuk dalam jadwal masing masing dan mengganggu adalah nomer satu yang harus ia hindari. Walau keberadaan mereka sangat ingin Baekhyun lihat untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan juga, seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya, memberikan kehangatan untuknya dalam waktu beberapa bulan ini, memberikan cinta yang selama ini ia harapkan ia inginkan dan ia mimpikan juga yang telah menghancurkannya yang tak lagi menginginkannya. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun tetap menginginkan kehadirannya saat ini walau hanya sedetik. Bodoh bukan?.

"Aku akan melupakan apa yang telah membuatku sakit. Kau tidak ingin si kecil ada itu berarti kau juga tak menginginkan aku ada, maka aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau—

—Park Chanyeol"

 ** **-To Be Continue-****

Comeback again dengan membawa cerita baru lainnya juga update untuk ff yang lain. Silahkan cek siapa tau kalian tertarik dengan new fanfic ku :D,. Happy reading dan silahkan tinggalkan jejak dikotak review, jangan cuma dilihat tapi di jamah juga biar jari kalian bergerak hehehehe. Serius sebuah review dapat menumbuhkan semangat untuk author melanjutkan tulisannya. Aku gak tau ini ngena apa enggak, soalnya aku cuma baper dibagian akhir.

Salam chanbaek is real, and i love Jongin yang bikin aku justru baper nulis dibagian Baekhyun Jongin T.T


	16. Chapter 14 Someone Like You

Please, Don't Leave Me Baby

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Someone Like You

"Apa kau yakin?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin serta tatapan menuntutnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan dua tangan yang bertaut di atas meja, wajahnya menunjukkan tidak adanya sebuah keraguan.

"Ya, itu sudah keputusanku sayang" jawabnya mantap.

"Jangan memanggilku 'sayang' itu menjijikkan dan aku membencimu Junmyoon" hentakan pelan namun menyakitkan, sekalipun tak pernah Junmyoon mendapatkan kebencian sekecilpun dari istrinya. Matanya menatap lekat Yixing penuh tanya.

"Yixing?"

"Aku tidak lagi mengenalmu, kau begitu jauh. Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja tapi tidak, kau memang bukan lagi Kim Junmyoon suamiku" liquid yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini runtuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Junmyoon merasakan sesak didadanya melihat istrinya menangis karena dirinya. Diraihnya tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, sungguh aku akan memperbaiki semuanya"

"Kalau kau memang ingin memperbaiki cukup hentikan projek yang kau rencanakan"

"Aku tidak bisa, sayang" Yixing melepas pelukan sepihak dan menatap nanar wajah suaminya.

"Kau sadar itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun-ku"

"Dan Baekhyun akan semakin tersakiti jika pekerjaannya disia siakan. Aku mengenalnya Yixing"

"Tapi aku lebih mengenalnya. Tuan Kim kuharap kau segera sadar."

Dan Yixing meninggalkan ruangan suaminya dengan perasaan penuh sesak juga kemarahan yang sudah berada di ubun ubun. Rencana gila yang suaminya utarakan berhasil menumbuhkan kemarahan Yixing yang sempat ia pendam beberapa bulan lalu. Tak disangkanya rencana itu benar benar akan suaminya realisasikan.

Sedangkan Junmyoon meskipun merasakan kemarahan untuk dirinya sendiri tak mampu menghentikan apa yang sudah di mulainya. Ia raih gagang telepon dimeja kerjanya dan mendial panggilan cepat.

"Beritahu tes akan dilakukan minggu ini"

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo bergabung dengan para pemain film lainnya disalah satu restoran ternama di New York. Hari ini adalah syuting terakhir dari film action Amerika yang mengambil beberapa artis Korea sebagai pemeran utama. Langkah bagus yang Kyungsoo terima dan membuka jalan baru untuk wanita berperawakan kecil itu untuk menjamah sebagai artis international. Sebagai bentuk perayaan berakhirnya syuting, mereka mengadakan party kecil kecilan dan tentu hal ini tidak akan Kyungsoo lewatkan karna lusa ia harus sudah kembali ke Korea lagi untuk jadwal lainnya.

"Kyungsoo ssi," panggila seseorang yang datang menghampirinya dengan segelas wine di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya bersembunyi dibalik saku celananya.

"Oh, hai tuan Wu" Kyungsoo menunduk hormat ssetelah mengetahui siapa si pemanggil.

"Jadi kau benar benar akan kembali lusa?"

"Sayangnya, ya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Dia juga berasal dari Korea"

Wanita kecil itupun sempat mengerutkan dahinya sedetik kemudian raut terkejut itu nampak penuh tanya. "Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya" Kyungsoo, wanita itu menampakkan wajah kecewa yang tak sungguh sungguh karna sebuah senyum berbentuk hatinya merekah setelahnya membuat lawan bicaranya ikut tertular senyumnya.

"Ya, kurahap kau akan kembali kesini lagi dan kalian bisa bertemu." Pria Wu itu meletakkan gelas berisi wine nya yang masih setengah di atas meja samping Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tuan Wu , ketika film akan dirilis tentu saja aku akan datang kemari lagi dan anda bisa mengenalkannya padaku"

"Ya itu bagus. Kurasa kau bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Kalian memiliki tubuh yang sama"

Memiliki tubuh yang sama? Kyungsoo mengernyit mencoba berfikir dari apa yang pria Wu itu sampaikan, berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya tak benar ia harapkan dari jawaban pria Wu itu nantinya.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Apa dia seorang wanita tuan Wu?"

"Benar."

Seperti dugaannya, "Kupikir 'dia' yang anda maksud adalah seorang pria"

"Dan sayangnya bukan, kau nampak kecewa Kyungsoo ssi"

"Itu benar" dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

Tuan Wu yang Kyungsoo panggil adalah salah satu produser film yang juga memiliki cabang akademi musik yang berkembang baik sejak 3 tahun lalu. Bukan akademi musik besar namun banyak remaja yang memiliki minat tinggi untuk bersekolah disana. Kyungsoo cukup tau dan sedikit dekat dengannya karna sang CEO dari agensinya, Kim Junmyoon.

 **e)(o**

Jongin mengetukkan jari telunjuk kirinyanya pada setir mobil sedangkan jari telunjuk kanannya ia gigiti, sesekali kepalanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya menutupi kegelisahan yang melandanya saat ini.

"Aish kenapa panas sekali?" Gerutunya.

Padahal AC mobil jelas menyala dan suhu didalam mobil dalam keadaan dingin, namun tidak bagi pria tan itu yang merasa suhu tubuhnya berubah panas bahkan pelipisnya berkeringat. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi denganya.

 **Tok Tok**

"Astaga!"

Pria itu terlonjat kaget mendengar pintu sampingnya diketuk seseorang. Jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang kala melihat si pengetuk, diluar hanya ada sedikit penerangan karna waktu menunjukkan malam hari dan Jongin tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali siapa si pengetuk tersebut. Walau begitu ia segera membuka pintu mobil dan si pengetuk mendaratkan pantatnya dan membuka masker juga topinya.

"Dua koperku masih diluar" katanya memberitahu Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Koperku. Diluar"

"Aku akan keluar"

Jongin segera melesat turun dari mobil setelah menggunakan maskernya dan mengangkut dua koper besar ke bagasinya dan kembali masuk ke mobil melajukan mobilnya tanpa menoleh, dan keadaan begitu tenang tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka mulutnya. Keadaan benar benar terasa canggung.

"Ekhm." Jongin berdeham untuk memecah keheningan sejak lima menit yang lalu "Bagaimana syutingmu?" Sebuah basa basi sebagai awal dari sebuah percakapan.

"Berjalan lancar. Aku hanya berharap semoga film ku bisa diterima di hati masyarakat"

"Kau terkenal dengan kemampuan aktingmu Soo-ya, kau tenang saja"

Bukan sebuah pujian semata tapi sebuah kejujuran yang Jongin utarakan, siapa yang tak mengenal Do Kyungsoo si artis papan atas dengan segudang preastasi akan kemampuan aktingnya? Memang iya jika ini seperti debut pertama tapi kenyataannya itu adalah film kesekian yang Kyungsoo lakukan, bedanya Kyungsoo berada di ranah yang berbeda, jika sebelumnya hanya di tingkat nasional kini wanita Do itu melangkah lebih jauh di internasional. Kyungsoo menatap sekilas Jongin dan memberikan senyum terimakasihnya.

"Ya, tapi ini debut pertamaku dikancah internasional Jongin-na"

"Percayalah padaku. Semua akan berjalan baik"

"Thanks"

"Kau pasti lapar bukan? Aku tau tempat makan yang enak dan private"

"He'ehm, aku sangat lapar"

" _Kajja_ , kita kesana"

Sesampainya di restoran Jepang tempat yang Jongin rekomendasikan benar benar terlihat private, begitu keduanya masuk tak ada tatapan yang menuju keduanya yang sudah tak menggunakan penutup apapun sebagai pelindung wajah mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoo sempat ragu saat Jongin menyuruhnya untuk melepas kacamata dan maskernya, tapi Jongin bersikeras bahwa semua akan baik baik saja dan benar, tak ada mata yang memandang keduanya.

Mereka menempati lantai teratas dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari, terlihat begitu indah. Sejak duduk Kyungsoo belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bahkan saat Jongin menanyakan pesanan apa yang wanita itu inginkan, Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti apa yang Jongin pesan. Baru setelah pesanan mereka datang Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebenarnya Jongin berharap jika pesanan mereka akan datang sedikit lama karna pemandangan seorang wanita dihadapannya lebih indah untuk dinikmatinya. Namun pria tan itu tak akan tega membiarkan Kyungsoo kelaparan.

"Jongin-na kau pintar memilih tempat. Ini benar benar indah"

Suaranya mengalun pelan namun masih bisa Jongin dengar dengan jelas, dia masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya bahkan senyumnya masih terus terukir dan menular untuk lawan bicaranya, nada kagum itu mengalun dengan indahnya di telingan Jongin.

"Dan romantis" lanjut Jongin sepelan mungkin.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, ini memang indah"

Keduanya makan ditemani dengan tawa Jongin yang meledak setiap kali Kyungsoo memuji rasa makanan yang ia cicipi. Makan makanan Jepang bukan yang pertama kali bagi wanita berbibir hati itu tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan makanan Jepang yang benar lezat ia rasakan.

"Kau terlihat lahap, habiskan dan jika kau ingin lagi akan kupesankan Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Aku benar benar lapar. Di New York aku hanya makan sedikit karna aku harus menjaga tubuhku. Bahkan makanan terlezatpun tak mampir kelidahku"

"Bagaimana disana? Kudengar sajangnim hanya mengirim kau seorang"

"Ya, aku satu satunya artis dari agensi Korea. Ada beberapa orang Korea lainnya tapi mereka berdarah campuran dan menetap disana jadi aku tak begitu dekat. Tapi ada seorang yang lumayan bisa mengobrol denganku"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Dia bertanya seraya menyerahkan potongan steak yang diterima Kyungsoo.

"Thanks" dan menyerahkan steak miliknya yang masih utuh untuk Jongin "Dia seorang produser film yang menggarap film ku. Dia teman sajangnim kita. Itulah kenapa aku lumayan bisa mengobrol dengannya"

Jongin berdecih mendengarnya "Kekuatan Kim Junmyoon"

"Kau benar"

Keduanya tertawa bersama karna sebuah pemikiran konyol yang sama dibenak mereka.

"Tapi orang itu tak macam macam denganmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada"

"Dia pria baik yang sudah memiliki istri luar biasa cantik dan seksi. Yaa, ku akui dia pria dewasa yang tampan dan mapan tapi untuk menggodanya aku tak akan mungkin berani hanya menatap istrinya saja"

"Apa istrinya begitu cantik?"

"Sangat cantik." Jawabnya cepat. "Tuan Wu akan mengenalkanku dengan seorang wanita, kupikir wanita itu anaknya atau mungkin kerabatnya karna setauku tuan Wu belum memiliki anak"

"Jadi kau bertemu dengan wanita itu?" Tanya jongin sambil membersihkan noda dimulutnya.

"Tidak karna aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul"

"Tentu saja, si sibuk nona Do Kyungsoo"

"Dan kau si idol papan atas yang sibuk, bagaimana bisa kau sempat menawarkan diri menjemputku?"

"A-aku hanya ehm... aku sedang tak ada jadwal, ya aku kosong hari ini dan aku sedang bosan saja"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk percaya dengan alasan Jongin dan menyesap minumannya tanpa ia sadari pria didepannya tengah mengelap keringat dipelipisnya. Keduanya selesai dan beranjak untuk pulang. Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo didepan apartment nya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, aku harus menemui Baekhyun dulu, kami lama tak bertemu hampir dua minggu lamanya"

"Aku iri dengan Persahabatan kalian"

"Banyak yang bilang begitu, hehehe. Istirahat Soo-ya, aku pulang dulu"

"Ehm, terimakasih Jongin dan hati hati"

 **e)(o**

 **Cafe Minseok**

"Apa kalian berdua akan tetap disini? Tempat ini akan tutup tuan tuan"

Kim Minseok menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berhadapan dengan dua pria tampan yang masih setia menyesap kopinya dengan santai walau di cafe hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Dibagian dapur juga kasir beberapa pelayan menatap Minseok yang berusaha mengusir dua pria tampan tersebut. Tidak ada yang menjawab satupun sampai akhirnya Minseok menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah silahkan menikmati sajian kalian. Jangan salahkan kami jika lampu kami matikan dan pintu kami kunci. Yeri-a matikan lampunya dan Taeil segera setelah kita keluar gembok pintunya"

Taeil dan Yeri mengangguk dan segera melesat pergi dari tempat berdirinya, Jongdae dan Sehun, dua pria itu terkekeh pelan dan berdiri. Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

" _Kajja_ , Sehun-a."

" _Ne, hyung_ " Sehun mengambil jaketnya dan mengikuti langkah Jongdae didepannya.

"Minseok-ssi, jangan bosan jika besok kami datang lagikarna jadwal kami akan lebih banyak diagensi dalam waktu dekat" Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan semakin menahan amarahnya kala sebuah kedipan ia terima dari pria beraajah kotak itu.

"Ternyata mereka tak sepolos saat didepan kamera. Cih, aku tak akan lagi mengidolakan idol grup tampan lagi"

Berbeda dengan Minseok yang menggerutu dan mengutuk dua pria tampan yang baru saja meninggalkan cafe, pegawai yang lain justru tak melepas pandangan mereka sampai Jongdae dan Sehun benar benar tak terlihat.

Sedangkan diluar sana Jongdae terus tertawa sampai memegang perutnya karena sakit, Sehun yang menatapnya hanya berdecak tak mengerti dengan tingkah hyungnya dan bodohnya ia menuruti apa yang Jongdae minta.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Yang lebih muda mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ingin dia tanyakan semenjak Jongdae mengajaknya pergi ke cafe dekat agensi malam hari. Ini pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke cafe ini saat malam, biasanya mereka akan datang siang hari hanya untuk melepas penat dan menggoda Sulli yang sekarang tak lagi bekerja disana.

"Biarkan saja. Siapa suruh membuatku kesal"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan si pipi bakpao itu?"

"Dia, seenaknya saja meninggalkan ku di tempat umum saat kencan pertama kami"

" _Mwo_? Kalian apa? Berkencan?"

"Kenapa responmu begitu _maknae-a_? "

"Bagaimana bisa hyung? Kau masih bisa berkencan saat xoxo terkena masalah?" Jongdae mendengus tak suka.

"Jangan ingatkan itu. Aku sudah mengajak Minseok untuk berkencan denganku sebelum masalah yang Chanyeol buat dan aku harus menundanya dalam waktu lama sampai publik benar benar dalam keadaan tenang dan baru bisa aku menemui Minseok. Tapi apa yang terjadi, wanita itu pergi tanpa pamit tiba tiba dan meninggalkanku. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah kesalnya yang justru menggemaskan itu"

"Kau benar benar gila hyung" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak benar percaya dengan Jongdae yang memiliki pemikiran demikian saat pria itu tengah berada dalam rasa asmaranya.

"Setidaknya aku tak segila Chanyeol dan aku tau cara agar tak bersikap bodoh seperti Chanyeol"

"Aku tau, ingat hyung kau yang selalu mengatakan padaku dan Jongin untuk menahan amarah ke Chanyeol hyung. Tapi lihatlah dirimu" yang termuda menepuk pundak yang lebih tua pelan, bagaimanapun Jongdae tetaplah yang tertua diantara member, bagaimanapun dia harus bisa lebih bersikap dewasa dan lebih sabar dalam bersikap.

"Aku memang marah padanya tapi aku tak bodoh untuk mengumpati anak itu saat raut mukanya saja terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Bagaimanapun aku tau beban yang ia pikul saat ini, hanya saja aku tak suka dia yang tertutup jika itu akan berakibat pada xoxo. Sehun, mari kita jadikan ini sebagai pelajaran. Bagaimanapun masalah yang kita hadapi jangan sampai xoxo menjadi korbannya. Kau boleh mengincar wanita yang memang kau cintai tapi setidaknya katakan pada kami." Jelasnya panjang lebar, lima detik dan Sehun baru mengangguk dan menunduk 45 derajat dihadapan Jongdae.

" _Ne, aboji_ "

PLAK

" _Maknae_ kurang ajar"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara hyung"

"Aku serius Sehun."

"Ya aku mengerti, paling tidak berita Chanyeol hyung segera mereda bahkan banyak dari publik yang mendukung hubungan mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka sangat mesra"

Keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang sama sama mengarah kedepan dengan pikiran masing masing. Setelah kejadian Chanyeol waktu itu mereka tak lagi bertemu dengan leader xoxo itu, bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih harus pulang pergi China Korea untuk press conference film yang dibintanginya. Membuat intensitas pertemuan dengan member sangat jarang. Dan terpaksa agensi membuat jadwal individu untuk tiga orang lainnya. Setidaknya mereka bersyukur karna publik terutama penggemar xoxo masih sangat mendukung dan mencintai mereka.

 **e)(o**

Dua minggu berlalu setelah acara pergi berdua untuk menyesap kopi di cafe dan dua orang pria tertunduk di depan tv yang menayangkan berita baik namun wajah keduanya tak sebaik berita yang mereka lihat. Sehun terus menerus meneguk bir yang beberapa botol lainnya sudah terlihat kosong dan tergeletak dilantai sedangkan Jongdae terus menerus menarik nafas berat dan mengusak kasar surainya. Wajah keduanya nampak kusut. Tak lama terdengar suara tombol dipencet menandakan sesorang datang, Jongdae dan Sehun menatap pintu dengan harapan yang sama, menanti seseorang yang mereka harapkan muncul ketika pintu dibuka. Namun ada kemungkinan yang datang, Jinki manager mereka, Chanyeol atau Jongin. Kedatangan mereka bertiga diharapkan keduanya namun hanya seorang yang benar benar mereka harapkan.

Pintu terbuka dan langkah berat terdengar pelan, seseorang muncul disana. Jongdae dan Sehun menarik nafas kecewa melihat siapa yang datang. Pria jangkung yang sedang menyeret koper juga tas dipunggungnya nampak sedikit kecewa karna sambutan yang mengecewakan. Bukannya mendapat tatapan bahagia atau pelukan dari dua temannya justru yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan dua orang yang terlihat bingung , kecewa, dan khawatir? membuat pria jangkung itu balas menatap penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah melepas sepatunya dan berdiri dihadapan Jongdae dan Sehun.

"Kau sudah kembali" Jongdae mendongak dan bertanya walau pertanyaan itu tak perlu ia tanyakan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Ada apa dengan wajah kusut kalian?" Satu alis terangkat.

"Kita ada masalah Chanyeol"

"Aku baru kembali dari China dan kalian menghadiahiku dengan masalah? Ada apa?"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengumpat, masalah? Kapan ia bisa terhundar sekali saja dengan yang namanya masalah? Chanyeol lelah, sangat lelah setelah jadwal padatnya yang tak kunjung berhenti serta masalah batinnya yang terus mendekapnya selama ini. Dan kini ia baru datang bahkan duduk pun belum ia lakukan namun kata masalah telinganya terima barusan.

"Jongin."

"Jongin?"

"Jongin menghilang, sudah seminggu ini"

"APA!? Bagaimana bisa. Apa maksudmu Jongdae-a?"

"Jongin menghilang dan kami tak bisa menghubunginya. Kami tak berani mengatakan ini pada agensi juga Jinki hyung."

Sebuah umpatan keluar begitu entengnya dari mulut Chanyeol, mengumpati Jongin yang tak benar Chanyeol tau apa masalahnya sampai Jongin bertindak bodoh mencoba bermain main dengan acara menghilang segala.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan dingin serta tatapan menusuk, bibirnya terkatup menahan geram.

"Baekhyun."

DEG

Mata bulat itu seketika semakin membulat kala nama terkasihnya ia dengar sebagai alasan menghilangnya Jongin, entah kenapa namun perasaan tidak tenang kini menghampirinya. Bahkan untuk berucappun lidahnya berubah mendadak menjadi gugup.

"B-Baekhyun?"

"Seminggu sebelum Jongin hilang dia menemui Baekhyun ke apartment wanita itu namun tak didapatinya. Jongin pikir sahabatnya sedang di agensi atau ada jadwal diluar kota. Jongin menemui Hanbin juga Zico menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun tapi keduanya bilang Baekhyun sudah lama tak berada di agensi bahkan absen karyawanpun milik Baekhyun kosong. Jongin kembali ke dorm dalam keadaan tak baik, dia menangis, teriak dan mengamuk seperti orang gila bahkan dia menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri dan meracau tak jelas karna tak kunjung menemukan Baekhyun. Yang kami dengar adalah Jongin selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiga malam Jongin terus seperti itu, kami sangat khawatir karna anak itu akan pergi pagi pagi dan baru kembali ke dorm tengah malam dalam keadaan buruk. Dan puncaknya adalah seminggu yang lalu, Jongin pergi pagi tapi dia tak kembali lagi sampai sekarang. Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya. Chanyeol-a, kita harus bagaimana? Kau tau, Jongin memiliki kontrol yang buruk jika itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin. Dia... membawa mobil sendiri" Jongdae yang selalu terlihat kuat kini tengah berkaca kaca dan meminta bantuan Chanyeol dengan sangat.

"Hyung, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi diam.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tak dapat menanggapi lagi pertanyaan Sehun, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu nama, Chanyeol kelabakan mencari kunci mobilnya sedangkan wajahnya sudah berubah pucat membuat kedua temannya kebingungan. Sehun dan Jongdae berdiri melihat Chanyeol yang mengobrak abrik nakas dekat televisi mencari sesuatu.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Jongdae melihat Chanyeol yang menyambar kunci mobil milik Sehun dan melesat keluar dorm tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Jongdae juga Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Jongin, pria yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup itu kembali menyusuri jalanan tanpa lelah dengan tubuh ringkihnya, melupakan makan juga minum, bibirnya terlihat kering di cuaca dingin saat malam hari. Walau begitu tak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk terus mencari Baekhyun. Ya, seminggu ini Jongin terus menelusuri jalan mencari sosok mungil sahabatnya itu.

Jongin kembali menyusuri tempat tempat dimana Baekhyun suka kunjungi atau yang sering mereka berdua kunjungi namun tetap saja sama. Seperti 7 hari yang lalu hasilnya adalah nihil. Ingatan dimana kali terakhir ia bersama Baekhyun memukul telak dadanya. Jongin terus menghajarkan tangannya kesetir sambil terus mengatakan bahwa ia bodoh tak bisa menangkap maksud dan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang aneh. Pelukan Baekhyun, sikap manja Baekhyun juga kalimat Baekhyun sebelum Jongin pergi begitu jelas diingatan pria tan itu.

Jongin pikir ialah orang yang paling tau tentang Baekhyun, ialah orang yang mengerti akan Baekhyun, ialah orang yang selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. Namun sesuatu yang sampai saat ini tak dia ketahui apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya pergi tanpa mengatakan kepadanya membuat Jongin sadar betul bahwa dia masih kurang, bahkan Jongin tak berhak untuk mengakui dialah segalanya untuk Baekhyun. Jika masalah yang dihadapi sahabatnya saja dia tak tau sampai harus membuat Baekhyun pergi tanpa jejak.

Menyesal. Ya Jongin menyesal tak tinggal saja dengan sahabatnya dan menemani Baekhyun di apartment nya waktu itu. Jelas sekali permintaan Baekhyun waktu itu adalah tanda sebagai perpisahan, yang membuat Jongin pusing adalah memikirkan apa masalah yang sahabatnya tengah hadapi. Kenapa Baekhyun tak cerita? Apa Baekhyun sudah tak menganggapnya sahabat? Kakak? Lalu bagaimana dengan janji mereka terdahulu?.

Air mata itu kembali menetes, racauan itu kembali terdengar di kesunyian malam.

"Baek, kau dimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan, eoh? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada eomma dan appa? Kumohon kembali atau setidaknya hubungi aku Baekhyun-na" tetesan itu kembali meluruh membasahi pipi Jongin.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tujuannya hanya satu. Apartment Baekhyun. Tak ia pedulikan rambu lalu lintas, bunyi klakson dari pengendara lain yang nyaris saja menabrak mobil milik Chanyeol yang memotong jalanan tanpa aturan. Pria itu begitu kalut, takut bukan main atas pemikiran yang tak ia harapkan. Ponsel terus menyala mencoba menghubungi nomer yang ia hafal di luar kepalanya yang tak kunjung medapat respon. Sebuah gedung tinggi menyala terlihat, Chanyeol menghentikan mobil dan berlari memasuki gedung dimana disana terdapat satu tempat milik kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di apartment Baekhyun Chanyeol terus menekan digit angka yang dihafalnya diluar kepala namun sayang pintu itu tak sedikitpun terbuka. Chanyeol yakin betul jika ia tak salah menekan angka, mencoba untuk berkonstrasi dengan peluh yang mengalir sedang jari bergetarnya mencoba dengan pelan menekan angka dan bibir ikut menyebutkan angka yang pada akhirnya tak terdengar suara klik tanda pintu terbuka.

Tak menyerah pria yang berkali kali mengusak rambutnya yang sudah terlihat kacau itu mencoba menggedor pintu dan berteriak tak peduli jika pemilik kamar lainnya akan terganggu.

"Baekhyun! Baek! Buka pintunya! Baekhyun-na!"

Chanyeol meluruh, kaki tak lagi mampu menopang tubuh besarnya, lutut menghantap dinginnya lantai malam sedangkan dahi menempel pada pintu. Chanyeol menangis didepan pintu apartment Baekhyun, terus memanggil nama si pemilik yang tak kunjung menjawab bahkan munculpun tak ia lihat sampai suaranya terdengar serak semakin habis.

Mencoba kembali ke belakang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada wanitanya, Chanyeol dudk bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu dengan lelehan airmata yang tak kunjung mau berhenti sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 02:00 dini hari. Sebuah panggilan menyadarkannya dari lamunan nya, Jinki menghubunginya, Chanyeol tak peduli dengan ponselnya yang terus menyala kala nama yang ia harapkan bukan yang muncul di ponselnya. 10 menit kemudian sebuah panggilan kembali berdering dengan nama si pemanggil yang berbeda, kini seperti menjawab apa yang Chanyeol cari. Kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi? Junmyoon. Tanpa mejawab Chanyeol langsung menuju agensi tak peduli jika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 02:15, kakinya berlari dan kembali berkendara menuju JM Ent.

Sadar betul jika tak ada seorangpun yang berada di agensi tak membuat Chanyeol menyerah, ia rela menunggu di dalam mobil walau badan terasa lelah setelah jadwal padatnya di china sampai sang surya menyapa dunia dengan pancaran hangatnya untuk sebuah sapaan dipagi hari. Sayang cuaca indah itu tak sedikitpun Chanyeol rasakan. Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam gedung kala pintu masuk security buka. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol yakin jika Junmyoon pasti tau dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunggu di ruangan Junmyoon walaupun sang pemilik belum datang. Sekitar satu jam lamanya sebuah pintu dibelakangnya terdengar tanda seseorang masuk dan sebuah sapaan Chanyeol dengar.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Siapa yang tak terkejut jika seseorang didalam ruanganmu pagi pagi tanpa sebuah kalimat permisi.

Junmyoon duduk di kursi samping Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, menatap nyalang pada pimpinan agensi yang menaunginya. Sorot matanya menuntut jawaban atas ketiadaan Baekhyun karna Chanyeol yakin Junmyoon pasti tau.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Dingin suaranya tak membuat lawannya bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dia pergi" jawab Junmyoon enteng membuat Chanyeol menggeram menahan amarahnya untuk menghajar pria dihadapannya. "Hal buruk terjadi dan Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi menjauh dan memutuskan untuk tak berhubungan dengan JM Ent sementara waktu"

Junmyoon, dia tau hal ini akan terjadi bahkan sejak pertama masuk dan matanya menemukan sorot milik Chanyeol. Sayangnya tak sedikitpun Junmyoon tak berniat memberitahukannya jika Baekhyun kini sudah berada di amerika. Bahkan memberikan alasan yang menohok Chanyeol begitu dalam terlebih saat Junmyoon menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang Chanyeol tau berisi lirik lagu ciptaannya bersama Baekhyun. Kembali menimbulkan sebuah tanya.

"Baekhyun memberikan ini untukmu, kau pasti tau isinya bukan? Baekhyun menyelesaikan 7 lirik lagu yang akan menjadi projek yang sudah kurencanakan pada kalian. Lima diantaranya kau harus menyelesaikan bagian rapp mu Chanyeol. Dan dua bulan lagi kau akan debut untuk projek ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan projek ini jika dua bulan lagi kami akan debut?"

"Itu tetap berjalan tapi sangat disayangkan bukan dengan Baekhyun. Aku sudah mencari pengganti Baekhyun sebagai partner mu"

"Apa!?"

"Sadarlah Chanyeol Baekhyun pergi karna kesalahan yang ia buat terlalu besar dan itu pilihannya untuk pergi. Lagipula banyak resiko dan aku tak akan mengambil resiko besar itu"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan dengan semua kalimat Junmyoon. Dia tersenyum sinis mendengar apa yang Junmyoon katakan dan menatap penuh kebencian sang CEO.

"Hyung, sadarlah siapa yang menanamkan kesalahan ini dari awal" dan Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Junmyoon yang tersentak atas perkataan Chanyeol barusan dengan membawa kertas dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tak peduli lagi dengan project sialan itu. Pria itu kini kembali berada di dalam mobil menatap lekat lembaran lirik lagu ditangannya. Membuka setiap lembaran berisi lirik lagu, dua diantaranya telah selesai ia kerjakan kala itu bersama Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol ingat betul ketika seharusnya ia menyempatkan waktu senggangnya untuk membantu kekasihnya, oh masihkan ia pantas menyebut kekasih?. Chanyeol tak melewatkan satu huruf pun, semua ia baca.

Baekhyun...

Dia menyelesaikan sendiri tanpa menghubunginya, menyerahkan semua karyanya untuk dipakai orang lain yang harusnya wanita itu sendiri yang mengalunkan melodi indah di setiap baitnya, pergi dengan meninggalkan suatu karya disaat pria bodoh ini terus menyakiti perasaan si mungil yang sangat ia cintai.

"Baekhyun-na, kau dimana? Kumohon beritahu aku Baek. Kau harus tau kebenarannya sayang. Jangan hukum aku dengan kau yang pergi seperti ini hiks" pertahanannya kini runtuh sudah, tangisan semalam kini kembali ia rasakan,, sesak di dada begitu dalam menghantam ulu hatinya.

...

Chanyeol berhenti di depan mansion milik orangtuanya, masuk dengan langkah berat seprti ada sebuah beban berat yang ia pikul. Wajah pucat, mata sembab, rambut acak acakkan. Disana, hanya ada sang ibu yang berkutik di depan pencucian piring.

" _Eomma_ " panggilnya pelan, sunyinya suasana membuat seseorang yang dipanggil menoleh untuk memastikan pendengarannya benar jika suara yang dihafalnya itu milik putra tampannya.

"Chanyeol? Kapan kau.."

Chanyeol si kecil yang dulu bertubuh gemuk dan bertelinga lebar yang suka minta gendong kemanapun dan bermanja dengan ibunya, kini tumbuh dengan sangat tampan tengah memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita paruh baya itu sebelum kalimat sang ibu selesai. Menyembunyikan isakannya dileher sang ibu mencari sebuah perlindungan.

Mulut yang terbuka kini tertutup kembali, memberikan tepukan pelan pada punggung lebar anaknya agar sedikit tenang. Tak peduli jika kaki mulai terasa kram, tak peduli pakaiannya basah oleh air mata anaknya, seberapa lamapun sang ibu akan bertahan sampai Chanyeol benar benar tenang. 10 menit sudah ketika isakan yang sesenggukan itu mereda, kepala Chanyeol ia tangkup dengan kedua tangannya, menuntun sang putra masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk disampingnya.

Sakit melihatputra satu satunya yang tiba tiba spdatang memeluknya dengan tangisan pilu, entah siapa dan apa yang membuat putranya seperti itu, tersakiti. Iausap lelehan airmata Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

"Kau pasti lelah kan, sayang?" Tanya sang ibu lembut dengan usapan dipipi kanan Chanyeol. "Tidurlah, lepas semua lelahmu nak"

" _Eomma_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Aku pria jahat _eomma_ , aku penjahat" dan lelehan bening itu kembali keluar beserta racauan yang ia gumamkan membuat sang ibu kembali merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan.

"Ssstt... tenang Chanyeol, jangan katakan apapun dulu"

"Tidak _eomma_. A-aku...aku tidak bisa, aku mencintainya.. tapi aku jahat... dia, dia pergi. Dia hiks menghukumku hiks ini berat, _eomma_. Aku tidak bisa ...hiks.."

Ibu Chanyeol tetap mencoba bertahan untuk tak menjatuhkan liquidnya, ia tidak ingin lemah didepan putranya yang kini ia tau tengah terpuruk karena cinta. Putranya, jatuh cinta. Dan ia tau itu tidak berjalan baik, sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa, apa nona liu mem—"

"Bukan. Aku tak punya hubungan apa apa dengan wanita China itu"

"Chan—"

"Itu hanya settingan _eomma_. Maafkan aku"

"Lalu... siapa wanita itu, nak"

" _Eomma_ ,.."

"Ceritakan, _eomma_ akan mendengarkanmu, sayang"

Saat mata pria itu memandang lekat sang ibu ia tahu ibunya bukan orang yang akan menghakiminya nantinya saat keputusannya untuk mengeluarkan semua fakta yang ia simpan selama ini. Ia tahu tempat ia kembali adalah sang ibu. Wanita hebat yang selalu merengkuhnya dan melebarkan lengannya menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku mencintai seorang wanita, dia sangat cantik, sangat baik dan begitu polos _eomma_. Dia selalu berada disampingku, percaya denganku tapi aku mematahkan kepercayaannya. Apapun yang aku minta dia akan mengangguk walau itu menyakitinya. Ketika aku terpuruk bahkan menyakitinya dia akan memelukku dan memaafkanku, _eomma_. Kami saling mencintai, saling berbagi walau itu lebih banyak melukainya. Dia akan menungguku saat aku memintanya menungguku, aku menjajikan banyak hal indah untuknya, aku menuntutnya tapi ia tak pernah balik melakukannya, _eomma_. _Eomma_ , anakmu ini pengecut, bodoh dan seorang bajingan. Dia... hamil. Anakku."

Mata tua itu membola pertanda sebuah keterkejutan, namun tak ada suara yang keluar atau tatapan kemarahan yang ia perlihatkan untuk putranya.

"Dia mengatakannya satu bulan yang lalu, jika dia tengah mengandung benihku _eomma._ Tapi, bajingan bodoh ini justru mengatakan hal buruk yang menyakitinya. Aku... a-aku memintanya untuk, untuk menggugurkannya. Hiks.. _eomma_.. sungguh itu tak benar dari hatiku. Aku hanya bodoh dan berpikir pendek saat kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku, tapi hatiku berdebar _eomma_ , hatiku berdebar senang aku tahu perasaan itu. Tapi aku bodoh, sangat bodoh dan tak lagi menemuinya setelahnya. _Eomma..._ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sangat mencintainya, aku merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya, _eomma_ "

Ibu Chanyeol tak dapat menahan lagi airmatanya, wanita itu ikut menangis dan mendekap putranya erat yang juga menangis pilu penuh sesak.

"Maafkan _eomma_ sayang, maafkan _eomma._ Maaf tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu, sayang."

"Apa yang harus kulakuakan, _eomma_? Dia pergi, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menghawatirkannya, sungguh. Dia tidak bisa dingin, dia mudah sakit, badannya terlalu kecil dan.. dan dia tengah mengandung anakku _eomma_."

"Tenanglah Chanyeol-la, kau akan menemukannya sayang. Dia... siapa namanya?"

Chanyeol mendingak menatap ibunya yang juga ikut sembab namun senyuman itu muncul kala sebuah pertanyaan ia utarakan.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun namanya"

"Pasti dia sangat cantik,bukan? Sampai anak tampanku jatuh sedalam ini"

"Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Dengarkan aku nak, itu memang kesalahanmu tapi kau bukan bajingan. _Eomma_ tau kau pasti sangat mencintainya dan tak sedikitpun berniat untuk melukainya. Mungkin keadaan yang membuatmu berkata demikian kala itu yang membuat kekasihmu pergi. Tapi _eomma_ tau, putraku adalah pria kuat dan bukan pengecut. Jadi, sayang. Berusahalah menemukannya, bawa dia kembali juga cucu ku, yakinkan perasaannya, jadilah kuat dan teruslah berusaha sampai kau tak mampu lagi untuk melakukannya.

Kau bilang kau sangat mencintainya kan? Jadi, kau pasti tau bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya kembali kepelukan anak _eomma_ ini. Apapun itu _eomma_ akan mendukungmu, sayang. Jadilah pria dewasa yang bertanggung pjawab dan bukan pecundang. Dan, satu lagi, mulai sekarang jangan lagi menyembunyikan perasaan yang membuatmu gundah, apapun itu ceritakan pada _eomma, appa_ atau Yoora. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, beban berat itu walau tak sepenuhnya terangkat, setidaknya secercah harapan sedikit terlihat. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan ibunya adalah benar, ia akan menemukan belahan jiwanya sampai ia tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak. Ibu Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala anaknya dan meninggalkan kamar sang putra. Membuarkan putranya untuk mengistirahatkan segala lelah hati dan raganya. Beban itu benar wanita itu rasakan.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat dan suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jauh, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang besarnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka galeri foto dimana belahannya terlihat memenuhi galeri milik si dominan. Ekspresi Baekhyun saat tertawa, cemberut, lucu, saat manja dan ketika wajah menggemaskannya terlihat jelas benar benar meruntuhkan pria yang menutup matanya kala ingatan terakhir kali ia bertemu, wajah itu tak nampak bahagia, lucu, dan justru tergantikan dengan raut kesedihan, putus asa, kecewa yang tak lain dirinyalah tersangka utama atas raut kelam sang kekasih.

"Aku tak akan lagi berjanji padamu Baek, tapi aku akan membuktikkannya. Kumohon baik baiklah dimanapun kalian berada, tunggulah sampai aku menemukan kalian"

When I think about you, it's still so warm  
If I say I miss you, will you come?  
The world has stopped and only you are here  
I want to tell you something, my dear

oh someone like you  
Are you listening?  
oh someone like you  
Where are you?

If only I could see you in my dreams  
My dear, my dear, love you

If I erase you, there will be no more me  
It's obvious only regret will remain  
Goodbyes are painful and memories are long  
Don't leave my dear

oh someone like you  
Are you listening?  
oh someone like you  
Where are you?

If only I could see you in my dreams  
My dear, my dear, love you

Even though you're getting far away  
I'm just looking at you  
Whenever it is, come to me  
I'll be waiting  
My dear

oh someone like you  
I won't be able to find someone like you  
oh someone like you  
Don't leave  
I can't  
It has to be you

My dear, my dear, love u

 _"_ _Kuharap kau melihat lirik ini, mendengarnya. Aku...Mencintaimu, you're my world, my universe_

 _Byun Baekhyun"_

 **e)(o**

 **New York.**

Pintu diketuk pelan, dan seorang wanita cantik dengan surai pirang masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan bubur hangat. Wanita itu masuk dengan langkah pelan takut mengusik seseorang yang tengah duduk menghadap kearah luar, jendela terbuka sedikit sehingga angin dapat masuk melalui celah yang terbuka tak peduli jika salju tengah turun sore itu menampar dinginnya sang penghuni. Nampan ia taruh di nakas dekat ranjang dan wanita itu tersenyum miris melihat tv yang masih menyala dan tengah menampilkan berita yang dia tau itu sangat berpengaruh pada seseorang lainnya di ruangan ini. Diambilnya remote tv dan ia matikan salurannya. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar hanya duduk terdiam menatap pemandangan sore harinya.

"Bukankah ini terlalu dingin untuk membuka cendela, Baekhyun?" Ia menyelimuti kaki yang hanya berbalut kain selutut itu dan berjongkok didepan wanita yang dipanggilnya Baekhyun itu terkejut dengan hadirnya seseorang didepannya.

"Sica eonni?"panggilnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangan dingin yang bertaut itu.

"Lihatlah, tanganmu begitu dingin Baek. Kenapa dibuka cendelanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan anginnya, ini sejuk"

"Dan kurasa sudah cukup. Waktunya makan sayang. Tidak ada kata nanti dan aku akan tetap menunggu disini sampai kau habiskan makananmu" Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa membantah lagi"

"Anak pintar. Ayo makan"

Wanita itu adalah Jessica Jung pemilik penthouse yang Baekhyun tinggali sejak dua minggu yang lalu juga orang yang menjemputnya di bandara saat kakinya menapak pertama kali di New York. Dia wanita karir yang bergelut di bidang fashion dan memiliki brand ternama. Cantik, baik, muda, kaya, energik, pintar dan dewasa. Wanita impian setiap pria dan seseorang yang mendapatkannya adalah pria beruntung. Baekhyun benar mengagumi wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Sebentar lagi Kris pulang dan kami akan keluar sebentar Baek, kau tak apa kami tinggal?"

"Pergilah eonni, aku baik baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku"

"Setelah ini minum vitaminmu dan jangan membuka cendela, tidurlah tapi jika kau bosan kau bisa menonton tv." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jessica yang hampir sama setiap kali dia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Carilah channel America, maksudku.."

"Aku mengerti eonni, tenanglah"

"Haah. Baiklah Baek." Jessica menarik nafas dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun membantu menyiapkan vitamin untuk wanita mungil itu. "Apa kau masih merasakan sakit diperutmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih menikmati bubur hangat buatan Jessica. "Lusa aku akan menjemputmu siang hari, kita akan pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandunganmu sayang"

"Eonni, aku bisa.."

"Aku akan tetap menjemputmu"

"Sica eonni?"

"Hm?"

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada eonni juga suami eonni, aku tidak tau apa yang sajangnim katakan dan perintahkan pada kalian. Tapi, kurasa kalian berdua tak harus menuruti apa yang sajangnim perintahkan. Aku bisa sendiri eonni"

"Baek"

"Ini bukan yang harus eonni dan tuan Kris lakukan. Sungguh aku tid—"

"Kami melakukan itu atas dasar keinginan kami, bukan dari mulut Junmyoon."

Baekhyun dan Jessica menoleh bersamaan mengarah pada suara yang baru saja menginterupsi keduanya, di pintu seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tampan tengah bersedekap dan menatap keduanya. Kini berjalan masuk dan Jessica memberikan pelukan mesra juga senyuman yang sangat cantik.

"Tuan Kris?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan yang masih bisa didengar dua orang lainnya.

"Kurasa istriku sudah menegaskan tujuan kami dua minggu lalu"

Baekhyun menunduk malu, jessica melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya ke suaminya untuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kris memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Istirahatlah, kami harus pergi sebentar" lanjutnya dengan nada yang sangat halus. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum manis setelah menerima usapan dari Kris dan pelukan dari Jessica.

Baekhyun benar bersyukur dipertemukan dengan dua orang yang sangat baik hati itu. Kris Wu dan Jessica Jung adalah pasangan suami istri yang tinggal di New York hampir sepuluh tahun dan mereka menikah empat tahun yang lalu setelah dua tahun mengenal dan empat tahun menjalin kasih yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan menjalankan bisnis masing masing disini.

Kris Wu adalah pria blasteran China Kanada yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan adalah seorang produser film dan memiliki sekolah khusus musik yang ia dirikan tiga tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya sebuah akademi musik. Sedangkan Jessica dulunya adalah seorang model majalah fashion ternama di Korea namun karna keluarganya pindah ke New York mengharuskan wanita cantik itu mengikuti arah orang tuannya. Jessica memulai karir modelnya di New York namun setahun berlalu ia beralih menggeluti bisnis di bidang fashion yang ia jalani sampai saat ini. Itu yang Baekhyun tau dari cerita Jessica dua hari setelah Baekhyun menapak di tanah New York.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertemu keduanya?

Tentu saja, Kim Junmyoon. Siapa lagi yang tengah mengatur keberlangsungan kehidupan Baekhyun diluar negeri?

Baekhyun meringis mengingatnya, ia seperti boneka milik Junmyoon namun disisi lain si mungil itu bersyukur atas apa yang Junmyoon berikan. Mengenalkannya dengan Kris dan Jessica yang memberikan tempat tinggal dan merentangkan tangan lebar mereka serta senyuman tulus didalamnya. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa Junmyoon melakukan itu. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir Junmyoon hanya memberikan tiket pesawat dan mengirimnya ke negara besar ini dan melepasnya kemudian, tak tahu benar jika kelangsungan hidupnya pun pria itu pikirkan.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun justru ingin lepas darinya, bagaimanapun Baekhyun ingin melangsungkan hidupnya tanpa campur tangan orang lain dan cukup hanya dia dan buah hatinya.

Dan semua berubah ketika impiannya tak benar lepas darinya, Kris bagai mentari pagi yang mencerahkan dunia setelah gelap memerangkapinya, sebuah tawaran yang tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun serta pekikan senang dari bibir Jessica.

 _"_ _Baekhyun, aku harap kau tidak merasa canggung atau tidak enak hati tinggal disini. Anggap saja ini rumahmu, dear. Kau tau aku senang saat Kris memberitahuku jika seseorang akan datang dan tinggal disini. Aku senang itu kau" Jessica memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa."Kami berdua sudah mengetahui keadaanmu, aku mengerti dirimu sayang"_

 _Baekhyun diam dan menunduk malu bahwa seseorang telah mengetahui keadaannya yang tengah hamil tanpa seorang suami dan pasrah saat sebuah pengusiran tak langsung telah ia terima._

 _"_ _Baekhyun.." panggilnya lembut dengan tangan yang mengusap pelan lengan milik Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Ya, eonni?"_

 _"_ _Kau seorang komposer di agensi milik Junmyoon, benar?"_

 _"_ _Hm, itu benar" sebuah anggukan dan Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya melirik Jessica._

 _"_ _Junmyoon bilang itu adalah impianmu dan kau salah satu kesayangan milik JM Ent karna tak ada satupun dari karyamu yang gagal. Dia bilang kau juga kesayang milik Junmyoon "_

 _Kesayangan? Kesayangan yang harusnya dijaga namun justru ia di buang. Baekhyun tersenyum miris kala dia merasa rendah. Tak benar oercaya apa yang Jessica katakan adalah dari mulut sajangnimnya._

 _"_ _Benarkah, sajangnim mengatakan itu?"_

 _"_ _Ya, sebelum kedatanganmu kesini dia menghubungi Kris dan meminta kami untuk menjagamu. Kau tahu tanpa CEO itu minta tentu aku akan melakukannya untukmu, dear"_

 _"_ _Sica eonni.."_

 _"_ _Kau tahu?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan menunggu kelanjutan dari Jessica. "Mengetahui bakatmu Kris sangat senang. Kau sudah dengar bukan jika kami memiliki akademi musik disini. Kau seperti mata air bagi Kris."_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu eonni? Aku tidak mengerti"_

 _"_ _Sekolah kami kehilangan seseorang yang hebat karna beliau pergi untuk selamanya, dan Kris cukup stress tak bisa menemukan penggantinya. Mengetahui hal itu dari Junmyoon membuat Kris menginginkanmu untuk memegang posisi dari mendiang Mr. Edward. Kami sudah memikirkannya dan kami berharap kau bisa memikirkan penawaran ini Baek ."_

 _Itu adalah kabar bagus, tapi masih sanggupkah Baekhyun memegangnya dikala perasaan itu pasti akan terus bersamanya. Komposer?_

 _"_ _Aku...masih belum tau, eonni"_

 _"_ _Tak apa, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Kau istirahatlah dan jika kau sudah memiliki keputusan katakan padaku atau Kris. Kami tidak memaksamu, sungguh, kami hanya tidak ingin orang berbakat sepertimu harus lepas dari impianmu, sayang"_

Baekhyun benar memikirkan apa yang Jessica utarakan malam itu. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun sangat mencintai pekerjaannya bahkan tak ada niat sekecilpun untuk melepasnya, namun ketika jari lentik itu mulai memegang pena diatas kertas ingatan akan kehancuran itu kembali lagi dan lagi. Gambaran seseorang itu akan muncul dengan beraninya membuat pena itu tergeletak tanpa titik hitam diatas kertas.

Dan cukup dengan waktu lima menit setelah apa yang Baekhyun lihat semua berubah, dentuman sesak di dadanya justru menumbuhkan api yang kecil semakin membara, keinginan itu muncul dan penyampaian yang ia utarakan pagi ini menciptakan senyuman bagi Kris dan Jessica. Tidak ada pertanyaan akan sebuah alasan kenapa si mungil itu dengan tegas dan mantap menerima tawaran keduanya.

Ketidakingintahuan Jessica akan sebuah alasan ia ketahui sendiri setelah mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk termenung memandang langit malam kota New York dengan tv menyala sedang menampilkan tayangan ulang sebuah berita yang ramai sejak lusa kemarin. Jessica melihatnya, semua ia lihat dan dengar tanpa terlewatkan. Pria jangkung tampan bertelinga lebar itu memenuhi setiap channel stasiun televisi swasta. Bagaimana pria dan seorang wanita cantik tengah mengumbar kemesraannya di depan publik, bahkan tak sungkan untuk saling berbagi kecupan dibibir dengan senyum lebar tampak kebahagiaan mengerubunginya.

Chanyeol, dia pasti bahagia.

Hanya Jessica yang tahu tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kris sama sekali tak tahu akan hal itu. Wanita bersurai karamel itu tahu ketika kepercayaan dari si mungil dilabuhkan untuk wanita ini. Sikap dan sifat yang Jessica tunjukkan sejak awal membuat Baekhyun benar merasakan nyaman, seperti berada disisi ibu Jongin, Luhan atau Yixing.

 **TBC**

Hehehehe :D

/ketawa bodoh/

I'm crying because you guys,. Tadi mau up pagi tp error mulu T.T

/lah alay deh/

Aku update, dan semoga kalian puas yaa...seperti kata Chanyeol, **Gomawo, Mianhe, Saranghae** aku telat update dan sangat telat.

 **Gomawo** sudah menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan review kalian dan masih mau menanti cerita abal abal yang makin kesini makin sinet banget.

 **Mianhe** lagi lagi telaaaaat buat update, buat yang nge dm aku di ig, atau nge pm di ffn dan sempet kukasih harapan update, sekali lagi naneun jongmal jongmal mianheee :'(

 **Saranghae** kalian semangatku yang bikin aku tetep lanjut guy :*

Mau update sabtu kemaren tp gak jadi dan kuputuskan update hari ini, because this's my special day, my day,...God thank you, ~~! Dan lima hari lagi hari spesialnya kesayangannya Park Chanyeol yeheeeee,...

Monggo di sentuh again ya kotak review nya biar muncul lagi semangat nulisnya.


	17. Chapter 15 Miss You

Please, Don't Leave Me Baby

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

Miss You

" _Noona_ , yaa jangan buru buru. Kau berniat membunuhku ya?"

"Jack, percepat langkahmu. Ini hari pertamaku aku tidak mau memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk. Cepatlah, Jack"

" _Shit_."

"Aku akan bilang ke kakakmu"

"Baiklah baiklah. Mari nyonya Byun. Whuuaaa hari ini sejuk sekali, aku sangat bersemangat"

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat pria yang mencoba tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan melangkah dengan cepat didepannya. Baekhyun tahu kelemahan Jackson dan untuk pertama kalinya wanita hamil ini memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Menurutlah adik kecil, jadi aku tak perlu mengeluarkan jurusku"

"Dan bersikaplah baik, agar bayimu tak menurun sifatmu _noona_ "

"Yaa...kau yang harusnya bersikap lebih baik. Sudah berapa kali kau mengumpat di dekatku? Aku benar benar kasian dengan _bobo_ ku. Semoga dia tak mendengarmu Jack"

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Jackson menuju sebuah gedung dimana ada ruangan khusus untuk wanita hamil 14 minggu itu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk Baekhyun mengajar di akademi milik Kris Wu mengantikan Mr. Edward. Sesungguhnya wanita itu sangat gugup dan khawatir. Dia tak memiliki pengalaman sebagai pengajar. Wajah pucat karna gugup itu Jackson lihat. Dia menepuk pundak yang lebih mungil dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, lakukan apa yang pernah kau lakukan saat masih menjadi mentor di Korea dulu, _noona_ "

"Ini berbeda Jack. Aku hanya lulusan shs dan aku harus menggantikan seorang yang lulusan s3. Sangat berbeda jauh"

"Tapi pengalaman adalah guru terbaik, _noona_. Percayalah kau bisa setara dengan Mr. Edward tanpa harus setara S3. Hyung mempercayaimu jadi kau harus percaya diri. Hyung-ku tak akan sembarangan menunjuk orang"

Baekhyun menatap Jackson dan wajah main main Jackson berubah menjadi wajah tegas membuat Baekhyun memiliki keyakinannya. Wanita itu mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju aula yang sudah penuh dengan manusia manusia pencari ilmu ditemani Jackson yang berada disampingnya. Tidak seperti yang Baekhyun kira sebelumnya, tidak ada wajah sinis mengarah padanya. Justru ketika Baekhyun masuk kedalam seluruh siswa berdiri dengan tenang dan rapi menyambut kedatangannya juga beberapa penganjar yang lain. Memberikan senyuman selamat datang. Baekhyun merasakannya. Dia merasakan sebuah keterbukaan, penerimaan atas keberadaannya.

Acara penyambutan berlangsung lancar dengan tepukan meriah dari siswa sebagai penutup. Seluruh siswa keluar dengan rapi dari aula dan seorang wanita dengan tubuh ramping bersurai blonde menghampirinya.

"Saya, Celline yang akan membantu anda, _Miss_ Byun. Apapun yang anda butuhkan anda bisa memanggil saya."

"Dia seperti sekretarismu _noona_ , ya semacam itu" bisik Jackson yang dimengerti Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan keduanya berjabat tangan. "Ayo kuantar keruanganmu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana arah Jackson melangkah.

Sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga gedung akademi yang berada di sudut, Baekhyun memasukinya setelah Jackson. Yang Baekhyun lakukan pertama kali adalah membolakan matanya dan membuka mulunya lebar yang ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Besar, lengkap, rapi dan sempurna. Ruangannya sangat besar lebih besar dari ruangan Junmyoon. Lengkap karna semua kebutuhan seorang komposer tersedia disana, berbeda jauh dengan ruangannya dulu yang tidak begitu besar dan harus berbagi dengan Hanbi, Zico atau yang lainnya. Rapi karna penataan yang benar benar tertata sehingga tidak terlihat penuh dan rusun, sangat enak untuk dipandang mata. Sempurna tentu saja, Baekhyun yakin dia akan betah disitu walau berjamjam lamanya.

"Berhentilah kagum dan kemarilah." Jackson menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat. Dengan perasaan yang masih kagum Baekhyun melangkah menurut tanpa peduli nada mengejek yang Jackson lontarkan. " _Noona_ , lain kali jangan bersikap seperti ini didepan orang lain. Memalukan"

PLAK

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jackson yang menghinanya. Wajar saja Baekhyun terlihat kagum karna tidak menampik jika ini pertama kali untuk Baekhyun.

"Yak, kenapa memukulku?!"

"Karna kau kurang ajar, Jack"

Jackson mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja Baekhyun pukul, pria itu mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang halus dan nyaman. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan sesekali memperhatikan gerak Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang dan lagi dengan wajah kagumnya.

"Jack.."

"Hm?"

"Tugasmu disini apa? Tidak mungkin bukan jika kau hanya mengikutiku saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku _bodyguard_ mu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Jackson" Baekhyun mencoba duduk dikursi untuknya. Didepannya ada meja besar dengan papan nama Byun Baekhyun serta monitor dihadapannya. Kembali senyum itu merekah dan tanpa sadar kegiatan yang mulai ia lakukan kini kembali ia lakukan, mengusap perutnya yang mengembung kecil.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu hari ini, _noona_. Setelahnya aku punya pekerjaan lain. Aku seorang _rapper_ dan aku juga mengambil peran sebagai emmm... asisten pengajar mungkin? Yah semacam itu. Tapi aku juga masih mengambil pendidikan disini."

"Kau juga sekolah disini?" Baekhyun tak menyangka Jackson masih harus mengambil pendidikan juga, setaunya anak didepannya itu sudah sering tampil dilayar tv.

"Ya begitu, Kris si tua itu masih tak mengijinkanku debut jika sertifkat pengakuan belum aku dapatkan. Kris _shit_ Wu sialan!"

"Jack?"

"Baik, baik. Itu umpatan terakhir hari ini. Aku harus pergi"

"Kau pergi? Kemana?"

"Kenapa? Merindukanku?"

"Aiissshh...percaya diri sekali. Aku hanya masih canggung untuk berada disini. _Well, you know_ ini hari pertamaku"

"Santailah, _noona._ Kau tak harus bekerja sekarang. Jadi nikmati dulu acara terkagum kagummu, oke? Ah ya, ini tasmu. Sudah ada susu didalamnya dan kau bisa membuatnya. Kau lihat pantry kecil itu? Kau bisa membuatnya disana. Jika lelah tidurlah, ada tempat tidur dibalik pintu itu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jackson yang mengarah pada bagian bagian yang barusan ditunjuknya. Benar saja ada pintu lain diruangan ini juga pantry kecil, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melewatinya?. Baekhyun tersenyum paham dan memeluk Jackson sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ada rasa terharu dengan apa yang Jackson lakukan. Kebutuhan Baekhyun yang tidak dilewatkan anak itu. Susu hamil miliknya juga bekal makanan yang pagi tadi Jessica buatkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, _noona_ " Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepas Jackson sampai pintu kembali tertutup.

Jackson lahir di Hongkong, dia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan sejak kecil sampai usia duabelas tahun. Saat itu Kris tengah berlibur ke Hongkong setelah urusan bisnisnya selesai. Di sebuah taman bermain tak sengaja sebuah pedang mainan terlempar mengenai kepalanya, tentu saja itu terasa sakit. Diambilnya pedang mainan itu dan ketika akan memarahi si pemilik ia mendengar sebuah tangisan pilu juga tawa secara bersamaan. Saat dilihat seorang anak sudah berada di depannya sambil mengulurkan dua tangannya.

" _Paman, berikan pedang itu" Kris tak tau kenapa tak jadi memarahi si pemilik pedang karna atensinya menuju ke anak yang sedang menangis dan dikerubungi anak kecil lainnya yang tertawa._

 _Krek Krek Krek_

 _Pedang itu dipatahkan menjadi beberapa bagian dan anak anak yang tertawa tadi semakin kencang tawanya begitu juga si anak yang menangis juga semakin kencang menangisnya. Saat itu Kris menyadari kesalahannya. Pedang itu milik si anak yang menangis. Dan setelahnya mereka meninggalnya dia seorang diri. Tatapan marah Kris rasakan dari anak itu walau lelehan air mata masih ada._

" _Paman jahat! Kenapa memberikan pedang itu ke mereka? Hiks hiks aku sudah tak punya mainan lagi hiks gara gara paman"_

Saat itulah pertama kali Kris merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dipeluknya bocah itu dengan bisikan sebuah janji yang seketika membuat anak itu berhenti dan mengangguk senang. Dibawanya anak itu menuju tempat tinggalnya - panti asuhan - dan saat itulah tanpa pikir panjang Kris mengadopsinya, menjadikannya seorang adik kecil dan dibawanya ke Amerika dengan nama Jackson Wang. Nama anak yang beberapa minggu lalu Kris dan Jessica kenalkan kepada Baekhyun. Bertugas menemani Baekhyun dan menuruti Baekhyun ketika wanita itu memintanya. Awalnya Jackson menolak tapi setelah mengenal Baekhyun pria itu menerimanya, merasa cocok berteman dengan Baekhyun. Hal serupa dengan Baekhyun, keberadaannya yang ia rasa sudah merepotkan keluarga Wu membuat Baekhyun menolak menjadikan Jackson seperti seorang butler untuknya. Dia asing, dia terbiasa sendiri, melakukan segala kegiatan hanya sendiri ketika dirasa ia masih mampu. Dan jika pria yang lebih muda darinya harus menjadi butler nya Baekhyun belum bisa. Rasa nyaman itu tak benar Baekhyun rasakan. Tapi tidak, Jackson mendekati Baekhyun lebih dulu, mengakrabkan diri dan mencoba menjadi teman wanita itu. Sekarang seperti inilah hubungan keduanya, terlihat sangat dekat layaknya kakak dan adik.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun sampai dirumah sudah cukup malam, hari pertama ia habiskan di ruangannya sampai lupa waktu. Menselonjorkan kedua kakinya diatas ranjang dengan ditutupi selimut hangat untuk menghalau masuknya angin malam. Tangannya memegang mangkuk berisi bermacam macam buah segar yang baru saja Jessica berikan lima menit yang lalu. Jessica yang mengurusi Baekhyun hampir dua bulan lamanya tau betul apa yang wanita hamil itu inginkan. Baekhyun paling suka makan buah, tidak ada hal lain yang membuat keluarga Wu kebingungan saat wanita mungil itu tengah mengidam makanan, selalu buah yang anak itu inginkan.

Merasa bosan Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan mengambil laptop, jari jari lentiknya mulai menjelajah mencari inspirasi yang mampu menumbuhkan ide ide membuat lagu. Tak sengaja sebuah laman Baekhyun klik dan muncul sebuah berita mengejutkan, hanya judulnya yang Baekhyun lihat

' _Tidak sampai setahun asmara Park Chanyeol dengan artis papan atas Tiongkok diketahui telah berakhir, fans : haruskah aku menangis?'_

Baekhyun, dia cukup terkejut dengan berita yang dibacanya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan antara percaya dan tidak. Tak puas dengan satu berita wanita itu mulai mencari lagi berita tentang Chanyeol. Bnar saja, hampir seluruh artikel yang dia baca mengatakan keduanya putus dengan bukti dari pernyataan agensi.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya tak mengerti. Baekhyun ingin bertanya tapi dia tak tau harus dengan siapa? Jika memang benar itu hanya media play lalu kenapa Chanyeol harus menghindarinya bahkan tak mengatakan kebenarannya. Tapi jika itu sungguhan kenapa hubungan keduanya begitu singkat? Lebih singkat dengan hubungannya dengan pria jangkung itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang terus mengarahkan _mouse_ untuk men _scroll_ mencari tanggapan dari public. Baekhyun tak menemukannya walau dia terus mencari di situs Korea. Seprti tak ada satu orang pun yang membahas tentang berita itu. Seperti topik sengaja dihapus agar tak muncul di situs pencarian naver sehingga tak akan ada satupun yang membahas hal tersebut. Apa yang terjadi?

"Baek? Kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun segera menutup laptopnya dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum menghadap Jessica yang masuh dengan segelas susu. Jessica duduk disebelah Baekhyun menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan susunya.

" _Eonni_ , lain kali biar aku saja yang membuat susunya. Sica _eonni_ sebaiknya istirahat. Kau pasti lelah selalu pulang malam"

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau adikkecilku ini selalu melupakan minum susunya, ingat, dear kau membawa kehidupan yang lain yang harus tumbuh dengan sehat." Baekhyun menerima usapan hangat dikepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Jessica dengan kepala yang menengok belakang Baekhyun mencari tahu suatu hal.

"Hanya mencari inspirasi saja"

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Ya, aku dapat"

"Lanjutkan saja besok, jangan tidur malam"

Setelah Jessica keluar Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan. Ya, dia menemukan inspirasi lagi untuk menulisnya. _Setelah membaca artikel itu, kenapa aku seperti tau apa yang harus kutulis?_

 **e)(o**

 **Seoul, JM Ent.**

Langkah kakinya berjalan dilantai dingin, terdengar begitu sombong setiap ketukan sepatunya. Kemeja biru muda dengan sedikit kebesaran dimana dua kancing teratasnya yang sengaja tak dikaitkan menampakkan bahu mulusnya yang menggoda kaum adam. Rambutnya menjuntai kebawah sebatas punggungnya dengan warna karamelnya. Senyuman itu tak lepas dari bibir merahnya, memperjelas kecantikan seorang wanita muda.

"Seperti yang dilihat, Kim Jisoo. Akan selalu mendapatkannya" gadis dengan mata kucing itu melontarkan kalimatnya saat gadis lainnya tengah berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Seketika kaki yang menapak sombong berhenti dengan begitu elegan. Tangan bersedekap di dada sedangkan senyumnya tak luntur, justru terselip senyum mengejek didalamnya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau katakan Seulgi- _ssi_ , aku Kim Jisoo si yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Kenapa? Kau kesal karna tak kunjung debut dengan segala kemampuan dance mu itu?"

Seulgi mengatupkan bibirnya menggeram marah sedang tangan keduanya sudah terkepal siap melayangkan sebuah bogeman.

" _Eonni_ , jangan. Biarkan saja dia. Ayo kembali keruang latihan" Lisa dengan cepat menghentikan Seulgi yang sudah meradang. Tiga pasang mata menatap kearah Jisoo yang masih berdiri dihadapan ketiganya.

"Kalian, dengarkan aku. Kemampuan atau bakat yang selalu kalian banggakan dengan hasil penilaian tinggi akan percuma jika tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Suara bagus? Dance bagus? Latihan berjam jam kalian sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Huh...tanpa itu aku bisa lebih dari kalian"

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara setelahnya. Jisoo, gadis itu tersenyum sini dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Lima langkah pertamanya terhenti kala suana sepi tersebut terisi dengan suara yang paling tua.

"Ya.. kau bisa tanpa harus bisa bernyanyi atau menari karna bakatmu adalah menungging dan semua terkabul. Begitu yang kau maksud Kim Jisoo- _ssi_?" Wendy yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan balik menampilkan senyum sinisnya kala dilihatnya tubuh itu menegang tak menoleh sedikitpun. "Jangan mimpi Park Chanyeol akan semudah apa yang kau pikirkan gadis cantik" jelas betapa nada suara itu begitu mengejek membuat Wendy, Seulgi dan Lisa tertawa balik mengejek satu pasang mata yang tak menoleh sedikitpun.

 **e)(o**

Diskusi, latihan, rekaman terus berjalan meskipun suasana sudah tak lagi seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka datang tanpa ada ekspresi hangat didalamnya. Persiapan konser, jadwal individu yang tak sedikit serta kurangnya waktu tidur membuat ke empatnya merasakan penat yang luar biasa. Itu bukan untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka namun kenapa baru sekarang rasa lelah dan keinginan berhenti yang memuncak baru dirasakan saat ini?. Jika dulu usai kegiatan mereka akan berpelukan ala pria dewasa dan saling menyemangati kini rasa itu telah hilang digantikan dengan masing masing yang terduduk dengan jarak cukup jauh dan terdiam dengan segala pemikiran mereka. Jongin akan melesat pergi tanpa kata meninggalkan tatapan berbeda dari ketiganya. Sehun yang nampak biasa tak peduli namun siapa yang tau jika pria inilah yang paling memikirkan sahabatnya. Jika Jongdae terlihat dari sorot matanya yang sendu namun tak berani berucap dan hanya menghela nafas, berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang menggertakan giginya serta kepalan tangannya sambil memicingkan matanya.

Selepas keluarnya Jongin keheningan tetap terjadi dan satu persatu dari mereka akan meninggalkan ruang latihan. Hal ini terjadi hampir disetiap kegiatan grup membuat Jinki sang manager selalu dilanda stress dengan sikap dingin xoxo. Tak ada yang tau adanya keretakan antar member. Bahkan di dorm pun mereka seperti orang asing yang tak saling kenal.

Semua terjadi saat kembalinya Jongin tengah malam dalam keadaan yang berantakan setelah menghilang hampir satu bulan lamanya. Jongin berubah dan perubahannya membawa dampak besar bagi grup, tidak hanya Jongin tapi sang _leader_ pun juga berubah perangainya. Chanyeol sang pemimpin yang terlihat bijak dan santai kini berubah dingin serta memiliki sorot mata yang seorang pun tak mengerti arti dari setiap tatan yang Chanyeol perlihatkan.

Yang mereka tau kedua pria tampan itu tengah bersedih.

Orang lain yang melihat Jongin akan langsung mengetahui penyebab kesedihan Jongin. Sedangkan Chanyeol, orang mengira kesedihan Chanyeol adalah putusnya hubungan pria itu dengan artis Tiongkok yang sempat menggegerkan masyarakat Korea, terutama fans xoxo. Siapa yang tau jika kesedihan yang pria itu rasakan tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin.

Bahkan lebih parah.

 **e)(o**

Ruangan dengan meja panjang sedang kursi yang mengelilinginya kini terisi dengan tubuh tubuh yang tengah serius dalam sebuah rapat yang sudah berlangsung selama tiga jam. Perluasan bisnis tak menjadikan perusahaan besar yang menaungi idol dan artis terkenal tak memiliki kata puas. Debut girls group baru tiga bulan lagi, projek Chanyeol yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan Baekhyun akan rilis bulan depan, kerjasama perusahaan dengan perusahaan IT terbesar di Korea Selatan adalah yang terpenting dari seluruh bahasan dalam rapat besar. Bahkan segala cara akan pemilik itu lakukan demi kebesaran nama JM Ent. Menjadikan perusahaan yang tidak hanya dikenal di Korea namun juga secara internasional adalah tujuan utama dari CEO.

Chanyeol berada disana, bersama Jisoo. Junmyoon mengakhiri rapat dan seluruh petinggi serta yang bersangkutan satu persatu keluar dari ruang rapat. Hanya sang CEO dengan dua orang tertinggal. Dua tumpukan kertas ia letakkan di depan keduanya, Chanyeol melihatnya dan senyum sinis serta decakan meremehkan jelas ia tunjukkan. Berbeda dengan Jisoo yang langsung mengambilnya kemudian menatap Junmyoon dan kertas yang berada ditangannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu lagu yang akan berada di album kalian. Jisoo, perbanyak latihanmu Chanyeol akan memban—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya" dua pasang mata lainnya menatapnya "Aku bukan mentor untuk apa aku harus melatihnya? Heh... sajangnim kau memilihnya itu berarti dia memang sudah ada bakat bukan? Jika tidak maka batalkan saja projek itu." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan santainya. Dan satu satunya wanita didalam ruangan itu merasa tertohok dengan kalimat sindiran Chanyeol yang jelas ditujukan padanya.

"Tenang saja _sunbae_ , aku bisa melakukannya tanpa harus membatalkan projek ini. Bukankah ini harapan besar _sajangnim_?" Dia tersenyum menghadap Junmyoon sedang tangan dibawah meja mengepal menahan amarah. Senyum yang menular pada pimpinan tertinggi disana.

"Kau benar Jisoo. Berlatihlah lebih giat."

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku mengecewakan perusahaan"

Keduanya sama sama tertawa membuat rasa muak Park Chanyeol semakin membara. Kursi ia dorong kebelakang dengan kasar menarik perhatian yang lain. Chanyeol tangan mengepal itu ia sembunyikan pada saku celananya dan berjalan keluar, sebelum pintu tertutup ia sempatkan untuk sedikit menoleh.

"Bahkan setitikpun aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil." Dan sebuah langkah ia lanjutkan bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu besar dengan logo JM Ent diatasnya. Meninggalkan gertakan gadis didalamnya.

 **e)(o**

Malam telah menunjukkan atensinya dengan hilangnya sang surya yang kembali beristirahat digantikan sang rembulan untuk memulai tugasnya menemani malam malam seorang pria yang tak sekalipun melewatkan harinya untuk duduk bersandar di dinding beralaskan lantai yang dingin. Menunduk dan kemudian akan mengetuk pintu disampingnya yang tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Terkadang pria itu akan memeluk tubuhnya meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan tak peduli dengan dinginnya lantai yang kemungkinan besar bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit. Karna dia tau sakit yang ia rasakan tak sebesar sakit yang ia torehkan pada terkasihnya.

Chanyeol, pria itu bahkan tak peduli jika seseorang akan memergoki disana, didepan apartment Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan meninggalkan tempat itu tepat pukul lima pagi setelah satu garis ia torehkan di dinding dengan warna merah.

Sejak kepergian Baekhyun yang tak diketahuinya kemana, Chanyeol selalu datang ke apartment Baekhyun, mencoba memasukkan kode yang dulu ia buat dengan kekasihnya. Namun sayang, kode sudah berubah dan beribu kali ia coba memasukkan digit tak sedikitpun pintu itu bergeser. Dan sejak itulah Chanyeol selalu menorehkan garis setiap harinya, menghitung berapa lama dia merasakan kesendiriannya tanpa belahan jiwanya.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tak mencari Baekhyun. Berbagai cara pria itu lakukan untuk mencari informasi tentang Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol rela menjanjikan untuk meninggalkan impiannya menjadi idol dan mulai memegang perusahaan milik sang ayah untuk mendapatkan bantuan sang ayah yang memegang perusahaan IT terbesar.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, satu bulan setelah sang ayah menyetujuinya sebuah pesan dari sang ayah membuat kebencian pria itu semakin membesar. Ayahnya membatalkan bantuannya dan lebih memilih untuk bekerjasama dengan Junmyoon, bos besar dari Chanyeol.

Tidak berhenti disitu, Chanyeol bahkan menyempatkan waktunya untuk terbang ke China menemui Luhan. Dan seperti tak ada yang berpihak padanya, usaha itu gagal karna Luhan tak pernah bisa ia temui sampai saat ini, Luhan bagai ditelan bumi hilang tak meninggalkan jejak. Ia pikir Luhan pasti tau karna Baekhyun begitu dekat dengan gadis rusa itu meski tak sedekat Jongin. Dan sebuah pemikiran muncul dibenaknya, jika Jongin saja tak tahu bagaimana bisa Luhan tau? Bagaimana pun Chanyeol tau mana yang akan Baekhyun utamakan antara Jongin dan Luhan.

Baekhyun, benar benar tak meninggalkan jejaknya untuk siapapun. Dan Chanyeol, pria itu tau kunci dibalik itu semua adalah Junmyoon. Semarah apapun dia, sebenci dan sesering apapun ia tunjukkan pada akhirnya Junmyoon tak akan pernah memberitahunya. Dan kunci satu satunya adalah mengikuti permainan CEO JM Ent dengan tetap bertahan dengan semua jadwal yang harus ia jalani meskipun itu bertentangan dengannya.

Lima bulan telah berlalu dan selama itu pula ia selalu bertanya tentang Baekhyun juga janin miliknya. Membuat dadanya selalu merasakan sesak luar biasa.

"Baekhyun bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baekhyun, kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Baekhyun apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Perutmu apakah sakit, sayang?"

"Bagaimana kabar bayi kita? Buah hati kita baik baik saja kan?"

"Apa bayi kita sudah mulai bergerak?"

"Apakah aku pantas menyebutkan 'kita' untuk janin di perutmu?"

Dan banyak pertanyaan yang selalu ia keluarkan dari suara serak yang bergetar karna sebuah tangisan yang ikut menemaninya. Dan rasa bersalah itu sangat ia rasakan saat Chanyeol harus berhadapan dengan Jongin. Chanyeol juga merasa bersalah dengan Jongin karna sahabat kekasihnya telah berubah bukan Jongin yang dulu. Dan sungguh Chanyeol merasa ialah pengecut nomer satu dari seluruh pengecut di dunia ini karna tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan mengungkap kenyataan dihadapan membernya, terutama Jongin. Orang kedua yang ia hancurkan setelah Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Dibelahan barat seorang wanita dengan perutnya yang sudah terlihat besar duduk dengan iphone yang berisikan lagu lagu klasik memberikan ketenangan serta rileks benar ia rasakan ditengah tengah keramaian taman yang penuh dengan pengunjung di akhir pekan, menikmati bunga warna warni serta hiburan dari air mancur yang hanya akan dinyalakan di akhir pekan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin segar yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Bentuk rasa syukur karna masih bisa merasakan udara sejuk sampai detik ini. Tak lupan jari jari lentiknya yang tak berhenti mengusap perutnya yang hangat.

"Baik baiklah didalam sayang, dua bulan lagi kita akan bertemu." Ia tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap perutnya "Mommy, sudah tak sabar ingin menunjukkan indahnya dunia kepadamu nak" lanjutnya mengajak bayi dalam kandungannya untuk berinteraksi, dan sebuah tendangan ia rasakan membuat Baekhyun tertawa karna mendapat balasan dari sang buah hati.

"Paman juga tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu baby"

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati sang adik duduk disebelahnya dengan membawa kotak makan berisi buah dan segelas air putih. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mulai melahap makanan yang Jackson bawakan untuknya.

"Lain kali jangan pernah melupakan sarapanmu _noona_ , kau tau Sica _noona_ selalu mengomel. Dan lagi lagi aku juga yang terkena imbasnya." Bukannya merasa bersalah, Baekhyun justru tertawa dan mengusap surai milik Jackson yang merengut karna tidurnya yang diganggu Jessica yang menyurhnya menyusul Baekhyun di taman.

"Kau tak ingin menyentuh perut _noona_ mu ini Jack?" Jackson menatap perut Baekhyun kemudian matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun, terlihat ada keraguan dimata Jackson namun Baekhyun mengangguk dan meyakinkan pria disampingnya.

"Apa kali ini dia akan meresponku?" Tanya Jackson yang mendapat jawaban bahu terangkat dari Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu tak perlu. Kau saja yang menyentuh ya _noona_ dan biarkan aku yang melihat perutmu bergerak. Dia tidak akan pernah meresponku"

Memang benar selama ini bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun tak pernah merespon siapapun dengan sebuah gerakan jika disentuh selain tangan Baekhyun, ibunya. Jackson sudah berulang kali mencobanya ingin merasakan pergerakan bayi didalam perut milik Baekhyun namun sekalipun tak pernah berhasil, hal yang sama dirasakan Jessica dan berakhir dengan gerutuan keduanya.

"Mana kau tahu Jack kalau tidak mencobanya?" Bujuk Baekhyun. Jackson menggeleng menolak dan Baekhyun tak berhenti membujuknya dan berakhir dengan Jackson yang mematuhinya karna Baekhyun selalu menggunakan kehamilannya sebagai senjata yang selalu Baekhyun bilang dia akan bersedih. Dan seperti dugaan pria itu, perut Baekhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun meski Jackson mengajak janin itu berbicara hampir lima menit lamanya. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa puas sedangkan Jackson mengomel kesal, merasa sekali lagi masuk perangkap Baekhyun yang mengerjainya.

"Kapan jadwalmu ke dokter?" Mereka berjalan pulang dengan Jackson yang membawa semua barang milik Baekhyun dan membiarkan wanita hamil itu cukup membawa perut besarnya.

"Lusa"

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi _noona_ "

"Bukan masalah, aku bisa sendiri Jack. Tapi kenapa?" Selama ini memang Jackson yang menggantikan Jessica untuk menemani Baekhyun ke dokter dan untuk pertama kalinya pria itu tak bisa mengantarnya meskipun Baekhyun merasa baik baik saja. Dan Baekhyun tetap saja penasaran.

"Uhm...aku" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jackson menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada keraguan didalam suara pria itu. "Aku..."

"Katakan jack"

"Aku akan ke Korea _noona_ "

Bohong jika Baekhyun tak terkejut dan bahkan tubuhnya sempat berhenti dan terpaku setelah nama salah satu negara itu keluar dari mulut Jackson.

"Baekhyun _noona_ " Panggil Jackson menyadari perubahan Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang didapatinya tak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Baekhyun, tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Berapa lama? Kenapa mendadak Jack?" Pertanyaan dengan nada lembut membuat Jackson justru semakin merasa tak enak hati. Pria itu tau tentang Baekhyun, alasan wanita itu berada di Amerika.

"Seharusnya Kris hyung ada urusan disana tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya disini. Jadi, aku yang disuruh untuk kesana."

Baekhyun tak memberikan tanggapan, bukan karna apa tapi wanita itu merasa tak ada yang harus ia katakan. Berbeda dengan pria disampingnya yang mengartikan dengan berbeda. Dia pikir Baekhyun tak suka jika harus membahas Korea dimana segala kenangan yang wanita itu miliki seluruhnya ada disana.

"Haaaah...padahal aku sudah menolak tapi hyung, kau taukan bagaimana pemaksanya prria tua itu. Cih siapa juga yang mau pergi ke Korea" dan berhasil, Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ocehan Jackson.

"Tetap saja kau harus kesana. Lagi pula kau belum pernah ke Korea bukan?" Jackson mengangguk membenarkan. "Setelah sampai disana kau pasti tak ingin kembali kesini Jack. Percayalah disana tempat yang cocok untukmu seorang fanboy"

" _Noona!_ "

...

Lagi lagi sebuah layar dihadapannya kembali menampilkan wajah wajah tak asing. Jika seorang lainnya begitu jelas maka siapa wajah kecil itu yang seperti tak asing? Dia sangat yakin mereka pernah berinteraksi, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali kali. Lipatan di keningnya muncul sambil terus mencoba mengingat siapa, siapa dan siapa hingga sebuah nama terdengar dari layar. Ia tersentak benar terkejut dengan apa yang barusan masuk ditelinganya, mendengar sebuah nama yang tak mungkin ia prediksikan sebelumnya. Dan pertanyaan _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ masih terus menerus dipertanyakan di otaknya.

Dan pertanyaan itu tak lagi dipertanyakan kala sebuah fakta yang ia baca, dengar dan lihat sudah penjelaskan alasan dibaliknya. Ia tersenyum miris bagaimana posisi seseorang sangatlah berpengarush, bagaimana sebuah posisi sangatlah penting untuk menjalani hidup. Mungkin hanya dia yang tak benar begitu peduli akan sebuah posisi yang di idam idamkan setiap orang. Harapan sederhana bagaimana ia hidup bahagia bersama sama dengan oarang orang yang ia sayangi. Tak peduli tingkatan posisi yang harus ia dapatkan.

Meski sebuah penerimaan ia utarakan dari mulutnya berkali kali tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ingin ia menyangkal jika itu bukanlah sakit hati yang masih berharap, masih menyimpan dengan baik sebuah perasaan yang coba ia hapus pelan pelan. Namun tiap lelehan yang mengalir di pipinya tak lagi mampu untuk membohongi siapaun meski dalam keadaan seorang diri.

Ini bukan yang pertama ia rasakan, bahkan ini tak lebih parah dari yang pertama. Tapi rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, rasa kecewa yang semakin bertambah kembali muncul. Kembali ia tersenyum miris kala wajah dilayar itu tampak bahagia walau sebuah bingkai hitam menutupi kedua pasang mata mereka.

Seperti ikut merasakan sebuah keaakitan sang pelindung, bulatan besar itu ia rasakan sedikit banyak rasa sakit. Pergerakan yang cukup kasar menyebabkan ia meringis karna cukup sakit ia rasakan. Di usapnya perut besarnya sambil terus menenangkan kehidupan lain yang ia bawa.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Tak apa"

Menyadari mungkin janinnya ikut merasakan sedih dan mungkin marah melihat sang pelindungnya merasakan sakit lagi, bukan fisik namunperasaan itu yang lagi lagi harus merasakan goresan luka tak kasat mata.

"Apa kau juga sedih baby? Tenanglah mom baik baik saja"

Ajaibnya tendangan tendangan yang ia rasakan langsung berhenti kali mendengar sang mommy mengatakan baik baik saja. Dan rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang hingga hilang. Tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan jari lentik itu menekan tombol power hingga layar kembali berwarna hitam.

"Chanyeol, kau bahagia? Selamat kini kau kembali menemukan siapa sebenarnya belahan hatimu. Berbahagialah dengan Jisoo dan buat gadis cantik itu bahagia. Karna aku juga telah menemukan kebahagiaanku dengan buah hatiku"

Baekhyun kembali mengusap usap perutnya yang tinggal hitungan minggu ini akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang akan segera menjemputnya. Hidup baru yang akan ia jalani dengan bahagia.

 **e)(o**

Dinginnya musim dibulan november membuat jalanan Seoul penuh dengan butiran halus berwarna putih lembut namun menusuk tulang dinginnya. Memaksa siapun insan yang berjalan diluar harus menarik lembaran kain penghangat setiap kulit yang menempel ditulang mereka. Hari ini salju turun lebih lebat sampai beberapa jalan harus ditutup membuat mobil dengan empat penumpang didalamnya harus mencari jalan lainuntuk sampai di agensi. Pagi ini xoxo ada jadwal rekaman untuk album musim dingin.

Tiga puluh menit mengalami kemacetan tak menyurutkan semangat mereka, setelah turun dari mobil ke empat member xoxo bergegas menuju ruang rekaman. Chanyeol yang memang memiliki jadwal lain setelah rekaman berjalan paling depan dengan terburu buru tanpa menyadari seseorang yang juga berjalan terburu buru dari arah yang berlawanan.

BRUK!

Chanyeol merasakan seseorang tengah menabrak bahunya cukup keras hingga membuat pria jangkung itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya, beruntung Sehun berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan cepat menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng namun tatapannya tajam seperti membunuh tak lepas dari pria yang menabraknya barusan.

"Oh my God,. I'm sorry man. Kau tak apa?" Tanya pria asing itu terlihat raut bersalah uga gelisah diwajahnya.

"Hm.. Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu" entah kenapa Chanyeol tak senang dengan pria ini, tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan bicara dingin dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terburu buru jadi aku tak—"

"Tetap saja kau harus perhatikan langkahmu!" dan pria itu langsung diam saat nada dingin juga nada yang sedikit tinggi milik Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya.

"Chanyeol sudahlah." Jongdae menahan gerakan Chanyeol yang sudah akan melangkah kedepan kearah pria itu "Kau tak apa?" Lanjutnya karna ia lihat wajah gelisah itu sangat tampak juga takut.

"Ya, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku harus segera pergi" dan setelah Jongdae mengangguk pria itu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Lain kali bersikaplah sedikit lebih hangat Yeol" namun tak benar Chanyeol pedulikan kata kata Jongdae.

Sebenarnya sudah bukan hal asing lagi bagi mereka mendengar cara bicara Chanyeol yang tak hangat lagi, melihat sikap dingin dan keras Chanyeol kepada siapaun. Tapi ini begitu berlebihan bagi mereka jika Chanyeol harus bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang tak dikenalnya, terlebih orang itu benar benar tak sengaja menabraknya tapi terlihat kemaran Chanyeol untuk pria asing itu.

Memang semenjak hubungannya dengan Jisoo di konfirm agensi dan kembali menggerkan public sikap keras, dingin, dan tertutup Chanyeol muncul. Mereka bahkan seperti tak mengenal Chanyeol. Bahkan sulit bagi mereka untuk mencoba memahami Chanyeol yang sangat tertutup. Mereka akan mendapat tatapan tajam, kalimat singkat yang dingin dari Chanyeol jika kembali sedikit saja menyakan hal yang bagi Chanyeol tak harus diketahui para membernya.

Dan kembali mereka hanya mampu menarik nafas pasrah dan mencoba mengerti.

"Apa kita akan tetap disini dan mengulur jadwal?" Jongin melangkah meninggalkan ketiganya dengan suara rendahnya namun terkesan dingin.

Kembali Jongdae dan Sehun harus menarik nafas lagi melihat dua teman mereka sudah tak lagi seperti dulu. Sedangkan sang manager mengusap wajah kasar dengan telapak tangannya.

Tiga jam mereka habiskan untuk melakukan rekaman dengan berkali kali pengulangan yang tetap saja tidak membuat puas, sampai akhirnya Jinki meminta untuk beristirahat sejenak dan memberikan mereka air mineral sebelum memberikan sedikit wejangan, khususnya bagi sang leader yang sejak tadi fokusnya tak disana menyebabkan rekaman mereka yang berkali kali harus mengulang karna kesalahan yang Chanyeol lakukan erus menerus.

"Chanyeol ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tak enak badan? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan kembali meneguk air minumnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Hyung, bisakah aku menyusul melakukan rekamannya? Aku rasa kali ini aku tak bisa" Chanyeol memang sejak semalam merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. Sesuatu seperti mengusiknya namun ia tak tau apa itu. Yang jelas hati dan pikirannya tidak tenang sampai saat ini, ditmbah seseorang yang tadi sempat menabraknya menambah rasa kesalnya.

Jinki tau Chanyeol pasti sedang tak baik baik saja meskipun sang manager tak tau apa yang tengah terjadi, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menyuruh Chanyeol istirahat dan kembali ke dorm. Tidak hanya membatalkan rekamannya, Chanyeol juga membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya hari ini dan memilih meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

Satu satunya tempat yang ia tuju yang dapat membuat pikirannya tenang juga perasaannya lega adalah tempat dimana sebuah dinding dekat pintu penuh dengan coretan garis karya tangan milik Chanyeol, lantai dingin sedingin hatinya. Apartment Baekhyun.

Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol akan datang pada malam hari kali ini langit masih menampakkan sang surya yang hanya mengintip memberikan sedikit penerangannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa gitar miliknya dibelakang punggungnya. Tidak ada topi ataupun masker yang menutupi wajahnya, hanya kacamata bening yang memang berfungsi sebagai alat bantu penglihatannya. Berjalan di lorong setelah keluar dari lift, berpapasan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang sudah sering dilihatnya. Yang perlu Chanyeol syukuri karna mereka hanya diam tak mengusik.

"Hai Baek? Aku datang lagi lebih awal kali ini. Kau disana sedang apa?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan duduk di lantai setelah menyapa sang pemilik yang tak ada raganya. Dikeluarkannya gitar kesayangannya dan mulai ia petik senar senar disana, mencoba beberapa nada yang anehnya selalu nada sedih yang ia mainkan.

"Kau tau, aku mengalami hari yang buruk sejak kemarin sampai saat ini. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi yang jelas sesuatu membuatku khawatir, aku begitu mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui. Baek, sayang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tarikan nafas berat terdengar setelah sedikit curahan hatinya ia utarakan untuk seseorang yang ia rindukan. Ia letakkan gitar disampingnya yang sedari tadi di lututnya dan dijadikan sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

"Apa kau baik?" Pertanyaan sama setiap harinya dan untuk setiap harinya tak ada jawaban dan pria Park itu tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku merindukanmu"

"Tadi aku bilang tentang perasaan ku padamu bukan? Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku cemas tapi kau tahu dear, semua itu tertuju padamu. Setidaknya beri aku petunjuk jika saat ini kau baik baik saja."

Langit semakin gelap menunjukkan waktu malam telah tiba. Chanyeol merasakan berat dimatanya, entah pukul berapa saat itu karna Chanyeol tak peduli dengan sang waktu. Ponsel ia matikan tak ingin seseorang mengganggu waktunya untuk sendiri. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk merasakan dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang. Bodohnya tak ada mantel sebagai penghangat tubuhnya di musim dingin ini. Ia mejamkan matanya saat sesuatu yang berdenyut di sekitar kepalanya ia rasakan.

Chanyeol lelah, sangat lelah. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, bukan fisik saja yang memprotes merasakan lelah. Tapi setiap sel tubuhnya bahkan perasaannya sangat lelah. Keadaan membuatnya sangat lelah. Mungkin dengan tidur sejenak ia bisa sedikit mengurangi lelahnya. Tapi tidak. Mata lelah itu memejam namun tak sedetikpun mimpi menghampirinya. Justru yang ada lelehan bening turun membasahi pipinya. Tau benar apa yang sudah membuatnya khawatir, tak tenang, tak fokus dengan segala jadwalnya.

Baekhyun.

Wanita itu memenuhi isi kepala Chanyeol. Memang bukan yang pertama, tapi untuk kali ini perasaan pria itu benar benar tak tenang.

"Berapa lama kau akan menghukumku Baekhyunna? Tak bisakah kau menghukumku tanpa menjauh dariku? Tak apa jika kau ingin menghukumku sampai aku mati. Setidaknya kau ada dalam pandanganku."

Kembali kalimat kalimat sedih terucap dari bibir kering Chanyeol. Bahkan terlihat jelas beberapa ada yang mengelupas kulit di bibirnya, ia pucat mata berkantung. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasakan kesedihan dan belas kasihan.

"Aku salah, aku bodoh, pengecut dan aku bajingan. Benar bukan, Baekhyun? Dan kau sangat pantas untuk membenciku. Seharusnya kau menghajarku sebelum pergi, kau boleh membunuhku sayang. Karna itu pantas untukku. Bajingan yang melukaimu, bajingan paling kejam. Tapi aku tak pernah sanggup untuk jauh darimu"

Tangisan itu semakin memilukan ditelinga, terlebih malam sunyi yang dingin membuat suara disepanjang lorong itu menggema. Tak ada yang tau dengan keadaan menyedihkan Chanyeol, entah manager, teman se-grupnya ataupun keluarganya.

Lelehan air matanya masih saja keluar, Chanyeol memang terlihat dingin dan kuat. Bukan pria cengeng seperti saat ini. Yang menangisi kepergian kekasihnya karna kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya. Membuat kekasihnya pergi dengan buah hati mereka. Chanyeol tertidur dengan bekas air mata dipipinya. Meringkuk seperti bayi sampai tak terasa waktu telah berganti lagi dengan hari dan tanggal yang berbeda.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan keadaan yang semakin buruk, denyutan dikepalanya semalam kini semakin parah ia rasakan. Ringisan nampak diwajahnya kala ia mencoba untuk duduk dan menahan rasa sakit di kepala juga tubuhnya. Chanyeol diam sejenak dan memejamkan matanya saat ia bersandar di dinding, menunggu pusingnya sedikit mereda. Ia pikir karna menangis semalaman yang membuatnya merasakan pusing. Saat mata itu terbuka Chanyeol mencari alat untuk ia coretkan pada dinding disampingnya. Satu garis ia torehkan. Menghitung setiap garis disana hingga pada hitungan terakhir mata itu membola, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

248 garis sama dengan 248 hari Baekhyun meninggalkannya, itu berarti sudah delapan bulan lebih Baekhyun pergi. Denyutan dikepalanya datang lagi lebih parah dari sebelumnya dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti kehilangan darah. Satu hal terlintas dipikirannya.

Bayinya telah lahir.

Ya, Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun pasti sudah melahirkan. Baekhyun pergi dalam keadaan hamil walau Chanyeol tak tahu usia kehamilan Baekhyun saat itu. Tapi keyakinan itu seolah menjawab rasa tak tenang Chanyeol selama dua hari ini.

Baekhyun melahirkan.

 **e)(o**

Pria itu berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit setelah ia mendapat panggilan mendadak dan mengharuskannya melakukan penerbangan yang mendadak pula. Ia menelusuri setiap lorong dengan perasaan takut juga bahagia. Kamar dengan nomor 0465, pria itu berdiri didepan pintu dengan nafas yang coba ia buat setenang mungkin walau sejujurnya debaran sejak tadi ia rasakan. Dibukanya pelan pintu itu membuat dua pasang mata menatapnya terkejut.

"Jack?!"

Dua suara wanita memanggil Jackson yang tiba tiba muncul di kamar milik Baekhyun tempat wanita itu dirawat. Keduanya terkejut karna setahu mereka Jackson saat ini masih berada di Korea untuk beberapa urusan yang seharusnya hanya selesai sekitar satu atau dua bulan harus berakhir dengan berbulan bulan.

Jackson melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring dengan tangan yang dimasuki selang infus. Dia menghambur kepelukan Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu terrsentak juga kaget diwaktu bersamaan.

" _Noona_ , kau tahu aku sangat khawatir saat _hyung_ menghubungi ku kemarin"

"Jack lepaskan, kau akan menyakiti Baekhyun" Jessica menarik tubuh besar Jackson dan pria itu yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung berdiri tegap dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dengan raut bersalahnya. Membuat wanita yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit itu tertawa.

"Tak apa _eonni_ , aku baik baik saja"

Pintu kembali terbuka dan terlihat sosok Kris yang masuk kedalamnya, melihat Jackson sekilas dan menghampiri istrinya memberikan kecupan sayang di kening Jessica.

" _Hyung_ , lain kali aku tak akan menurutimu lagi untuk urusan bisnis sialanmu itu. Kau sengaja membohongiku bukan?" Protes Jackson setelah sang kakak berada tepat di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kris yang dituduh tak benar menanggapi sang adik dan justru balik bertanya.

"Membohongimu? Memang aku berbohong apa, Jack?"

"Ya! Kau bilang aku hanya perlu ke Korea selama satu atau dua bulan. Tapi apa? Heh...aku harus disana berbulan bulan sampai tak bisa menyaksikan Baekhyun _noona_ melahirkan"

"Kau pikir kau siapa mau menyaksikan Baekhyun melahirkan? Kau bukan suaminya bodoh" dengan santainya lidah pria asia cambulan bule itu melueskan kalimatnya dengan santai. Tak sadar ada sosok lain yang menegang mendengar kalimatnya.

"Kris?"

"Ada apa sayang? Aku benar—" Jessica memberikan tatapan tajam dan seketika si pelaku bicara menyadari Baekhyun yang sedikit menunduk. "Maaf, Baekhyun aku tak bermaksud"

"Tak apa _oppa_. _Eonni_ bisakah kau panggilkan dokter?" Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun berat dan segera mengalihkan topik lain. Tak ingin sesuatu mengganggunya disaat hari bahagianya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau merasakan sakit?" Tanya Jessica khawatir namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat bayiku"

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tunggu sebentar aku keluar dulu memanggil domter. Kris, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku"

Setelah Kris dan Jessica keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun, Jackson duduk dipinggiran brankar Baekhyun. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita sekitar 40 tahun masuk dengan pakaian serba putihnya masuk membawa malaikat kecil milik Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang nyonya Byun, saatnya memberikan makanan untuk bayi anda" sang dokter cantik itu menyerahkan bayi mungil yang terpejam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka kepangkuan Baekhyun. Wanita itu menerima dengan pandangan kabur akibat mata yang berkaca kaca.

Setelah menyerahkan bayi mungil itu dokter keluar diikuti Jackson, membiarkan dua makhluk dengan darah yang berhubungan itu menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Baekhyun tak dapat membendung tangisannya. Malaikat kecilnya benar benar nyata berada dalam sentuhannya. Isakan isakan yang coba ia bendung kini tak mampu untuk tak menumpahkan isinya. Dipeluknya bayi nya dengan hati hati dengan penuh kasih sayang tak ingin setitikpun menyakitanya.

" _Welcome to the world, my angel_ "

 **e)(o**

Tubuhnya terbaring lemas di atas brankar, bau menyekat rumah sakit membuat hidungnya terganggu, dia benci bau rumah sakit tapi apa daya, mau tidak mau tubuh itu harus menerima sampai beberapa hari terbaring di ruangan berwarna putih itu. Hanya keluarga, teman dan orang terdekat yang boleh masuk, selain itu tidak ada yang diijinkan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Satu tangan yang terbebas dari selang infus ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya, menghalau masuknya sang surya di pagi hari. Tak ada siapun disana, dia hanya seorang diri. Lima menit yang lalu ia terbangun dalam keadaan bingung sedang badannya terasa sakit semua, lebih buruknya lagi pusing dikepalanya tak kunjung reda dan semakin parah ia rasakan. Saat membuka matanya tak tau benar bagaimana bisa ia teronggok di tempat ini. Tak seorangpun yang bisa ia tanyai.

Pintu terbuka, dan langkah kaki yang tak hanya sepasang melangkah masuk dengan terburu.

"Chanyeola?" Itu suara Jinki yang datang dengan nafas terengah. Chanyeol si pria yang tengah berbaring hanya melirik sekilas tak begitu tertarik dengan kedatangan Jinki. Dibelakang managernya ada Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik baik saja?"

"Chanyeol semalam kau kemana? Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit, eoh?"

" _Hyung_ , katakan sesuatu"

Berbagai pertanyaan terus terlontar bergantian dari mulut Sehun dan Jinki. Chanyeol yang terusik istirahatnya membuka mata dan bangun bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Diamlah. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku dirawat saat ini." Dengan malas Chanyeol memberitahu mereka.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin _hyung,_ bercandamu tidak lucu"

"Terserah, aku sudah mengatakan yang sesungguhnya"

"Ya sudah itu urusan nanti. Bagaiman keadaanmu Yeol, kau baik?" Tanya Jinki menengahi.

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku baik. Apa ada orang yang baik baik saja dirawat dirumah sakit dengan selang infus di tangannya?"

Jawaban Chanyeol berhasil membuat Jinki mengusap mukanya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol sepertinya sedang sensitif akhir akhir ini. Sedangkan Sehun hanya merotasikan bola matanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dokter masuk dengan satu perawat dibelakangnya, menampilkan senyuman tampan meskipun kerutan di kulitnya terlihat jelas. Dengan berbasa basi ramah sang dokter kembali memeriksa pasiennya.

"Tuan Park bisa pulang besok pagi kalau kondisinya sudah membaik, untuk sekarang cukup istirahat dan cobalah membuat pikiran anda sesantai mungki."

"Terimakasih dokter" balas sang manager yang mendapat anggukan ramah sang dokter.

"Dokter? Kalau boleh saya tau bagaimana Chanyeol bisa ada di rumah sakit?"

"Tadi sekitar jam empat pagi seseorang membawanya kemari dan mengatakan jika tuan Park pingsan di sebuah apart—"

"Ekhm. Dokter bisakah saya istirahat sekarang?"

"Oh tentu saja. Kalau begitu saya keluar dulu."

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak ingin ada yang tau jika selama ini dia selalu berada di apartment Baekhyun. Raut apenuh tanya diwajah kedua orang lainnya sangat Chanyeol ketahui dan akan lebih baik jika Sehun dan managernya bertanya padanya daripada mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter yang pastinya akan mengeluarkan sebuah fakta yang tak harus diketahui orang lain. Setelah Dokter itu keluar Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan membelakangi Sehun dan Jinki.

"Apa yang akan Dokter itu katakan?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja ke Chanyeol hyung" jawab Sehun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di sudut ruangan dan sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian. Jinki hanya menatap dua anak yang tengah mengabaikannya.

"Istirahatlah setelah itu kau harus jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di rumah sakit Yeol"

Sebuah dengusan kasar terdengar dan berasal dari satu satunya manusia yang tengah berbaring di ruangan itu.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan _hyung_? Aku tidak tau" jawabnya dengan jengkel.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana bisa ia sekarang dirawat dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini. Yang pria itu ingat adalah terbangun di depan apartment milik Baekhyun seperti biasanya dan melakukan hal yang seperti biasanya pula. Namun saat sesuatu yang benggetarkan jantungnya begitu keras sebuah denyutan di kepalanya turut hadir menimbulkan sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan dan saat itulah gelap mendatanginya sampai ia terbangun di tempat ini.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya walau sebenarnya ia tak tidur untuk mengarungi mimpi. Hanya tak ingin muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari mulut dua orang disana. Sedangkan pikirannya kembali ke masa dimana sesuatu yang telah menyebabkan hilangnya kesadarannya, satu-satunya penyebab denyutan itu kini kembali lagi menyakiti kepalanya kala bayangan Baekhyun memenuhi pikirannya, kemungkinan kemungkinan yang ia simpulkan sebelum jatuh pingsan benar adanya.

Mata terpejam itu kembali memanas merasakan ketakutan, penyesalan, kerinduan yang datang secara bersamaan. Dentuman dentuman menyakitkan didadadnya yang semakin hancur ia rasakan. Benar merasakan penyesalan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri. Hanya berharap terkasihnya dalam keadaan baik baik saja, berharap bayinya baik baik saja. Dan berharap terkasihnya memiliki senyum cerah sebelum mengenal Park Chanyeol si penghancur hidup malaikat hatinya.

Sebuah ringisan kesakitan kembali ia rasakan, tanpa disadari orang lain hingga Chanyeol jatuh tertidur, benar benar tidur dan merasakan lagi mimpi buruk yang selalu menemani tidurnya. Berharap saat terbangun tubuh itu sudah dapat keluar dari tempat yang paling dibencinya dan rasa sakit itu segela menghilang. Bagaimana pun ia harus segera bergerak menemukan dimana terkasihnya.

 **e)(o**

Goresan tinta hitam dengan balok balok dibelakangnya dia berdirikan dengan sebuah penyangga sambil sesekali jemari jemari itu menekan warna hitam dan putih didepannya. Jika sesuai akan ia lanjutkan dan jika tidak maka sebuah coretan memanjang akan ia torehkan tanda itu tak ia butuhkan atau harus ia ganti. Sesekali mata itu akan menatap angka angka yang tertera di atas akas i sampingnya untuk melihat jadwal miliknya.

"Oh tidak! Hanya tinggal seminggu lagi"

Namun kembali pekerjaan harus ia hentikan kala sebuah tarikan di baju bagian belakangnya ia rasakan. Tak perlu ditanyakan siapa, saat ia menoleh maka senyuman itu akan secara otomatis muncul merekah dibibirnya. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membawa si penarik ke dalam sebuah gendongan tak peduli dengan _deadline_ pekerjaannya.

"Ayo kita makan"

...

Kembali ia pandangi kertas lirik lagu itu. Menatap satu hurup di atas pojok kanan beberapa menit lamanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Turun pada tiap baik dan membacanya, menyadari apa makna dari lirik lagu ditangannya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun dan segera beranjak membawa kertas itu dan melakukan apa yang perusahaan mau. Bukan yang pertama kali ini dia dapatkan, sudah bebrapa tahun ini kenyataan pahit harus dijalaninya. Menggunakan suaranya dari karya yang lainnya.

 **TBC**

 **Tekanan Batin Cinta**

Semoga chap ini puas yaaa,.

Kalau gak puas harus di puas puasin. :D

Aku gak baca ulang jadi kalo misal ada yg aneh ato apa silahkan di komen wkwkwkwk

Jika berkenan silahkan di tekan jari jari syantik kalian buat ngetik review kalo mau kulanjut.

Babay ChanBaek so f*cking real and Jongin so f*cking sexy


	18. Chapter 16 Diamond Crystal

Please, Don't Leave Me Baby

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **D** **iamond** **C** **rystal**

Anak itu terus bersedekap dengan mata memicing marah serta bibir mungil yang mengerucut yang justru terlihat menggemaskan. kaki kecilnya yang tak sampai pada permukaan lantai terus berayun ayun seperti menendang. Memperhatikan orang dewasa yang lalu lalang didepannya terlihat begitu bahagia dan berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Hhhhh" dengusan yang kembali keluar dimana sebelumnya ia lakukan sudah berulang kali.  
"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu mendengus, dear?" Suara dibelakangnya membuat anak itu menegang dan segera melepas tautan kedua tangannya. "Jawab dear, atau kau tak mendapatkan satu dari keduanya?" Lanjut suara dibelakangnya yang kemudian berjalan menghadap si kecil.

Mata yang sangat mirip dengan yang lebih besar, menatap tepat di kedua tangan yang memegang dua cup besar es krim kesukaannya. Otaknya yang biasa berfikir dulu untuk mengungkap kebenaran kini tak lagi ia gunakan ketika ancaman yang ibunya berikan sangat menakutkan baginya. Dengan cepat dan dengan kedua tangan yang menengadah ia menjawab.

"Paman Jackson"

"Oh, Tuhan sudah kuduga" Baekhyun ingin menjitak kepala Jackson jika saja pria itu ada didekatnya.

Dua cup es krim itu sudah berpindah tangan dan Baekhyun ikut duduk disebelah anaknya. Melihat si kecil tak mampu mengatasi cara memakannya Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengambil kedua es krim, meletakkan di kursi taman di antara keduanya. Ia tersenyum melihat si kecil sempat terkejut kala sang ibu mengambil kembali es krim miliknya.

"Jangan mengulangi lagi, oke?" Sebuah permintaan keluar dengan lembut dengan senyuman cantik sang ibu bersamaan dengan satu sendok es krim banana tepat didepan mulut sang anak.

"Okay, mom" dan mulut kecil itu terbuka menerima lelehan dingin es krim kesukaannya.

Baekhyun menyuapi sang anak sambil mendengarkan cerita tentang kegiatan sang buah hati juga keinginan yang dilontarkan lagi siang ini.

"Aku tidak suka Steve, dia selalu menarik rambutku. Harusnya aku yang menangis tapi Steve selalu menangis jika Miss Collie datang" kembali ia bercerita dengan apa yang tak disukainya, si kecil itu bercerita dengan penuh ekspresi arah dan kesal.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan Miss Collie?" Sebuah tanggapan dari sang ibu menandakan sang ibu begitu tertarik dengan cerita si kecil.

"Miss Collie menggendong Steve sampai berhenti menangis dan menyuruh kami kembali bermain. Aku tidak suka Steve, mom. Dia nakal"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarkan perasaan anaknya. _Permasalahan anak kecil_. Sendokan terakhir es krim Baekhyun suapkan dan kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya dan memangku kemudian mencium kedua pipi buah hatinya yang benar benar menggemaskan. Si kecil mendongak dan ikut tersenyum ketika mendapati senyuman di bibir sang ibu.

"Mungkin Steve terlalu menyukai anak mommy yang cantik ini. Dia gemas karna Jennie mempunyai rambut yang sangat bagus, karna Steve gemas jadi tak sengaja menarik rambutmu sayang"  
"Tapi itu sakit mom!" Jennie nama gadis kecil itu sedikit berteriak merasa tak mendapatkan pembelaan.  
"Kalau begitu besok Jennie bilang ke Steve 'Steve jangan menarik rambutku, itu sakit'" Jennie tertawa kala mendengar Baekhyun menirukan suara anak kecil yang terdengar lucu. "Atau anak mommy bisa bertanya dulu ke Steve, kenapa dia suka menarik rambut Jennie. kau mau kan melakukan itu, sayang?" Jennie mengangguk semangat.

"Yes, mom!"

"Nice, dan setelah itu Jennie harus berteman dengan Steve juga yang lainnya. Oke?"

"Oke"

Ibu jari terangkat sedang ke empat jarinya ia tekuk ke dalam membentuk tanda 'oke' tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun dan Jennie melakukan _High five_ serta saling menggesekkan hidung keduanya dan kemudian tawa renyah keduanya terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Mom..."  
"Iya?" Baekhyun yang tengah mengepang rambut Jennie yang berantakan.

"Kapan kita ke Korea?"

 _Pertanyaan itu lagi_.

Sudah sejak dua bulan ini Jennie selalu menanyakan ke Baekhyun kapan mereka akan pergi ke Seoul, Korea. Pertanyaan sederhana namun sulit untuk Baekhyun jawab, hanya sebuah jawaban yang tak pasti yang mampu Baekhyun berikan.

Itu bermula kala Baekhyun sedang bekerja dan Jennie tinggal di rumah ditemani Jackson sepulang sekolah. Jennie bermain main dengan Jackson di kamar pria itu. Tak sengaja Jennie menemukan foto milik Jackson yang sedang berfoto di namsan tower. Membuat mata Jennie berbinar dan menanyakan ke Jackson. Pria itu menjawab jika itu di Seoul Korea selatan. Seketika gadis kecil itu bilang ingin kesana.

Entah bagaimana kala itu Jackson dengan semangatnya bercerita tentang Korea dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun, sang ibu juga besar disana dan alasan kenapa ia selalu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Tentu saja Jennie semakin tertarik dan ingin kesana, bahkan Jennie ingin tinggal disana.

Saat Baekhyun pulang dari kerja, rasa lelah ingin ia hilangkan dengan segera bertemu buah hatinya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Namun senyuman Baekhyun kala itu pudar saat kedatangan Baekhyun yang masih melepas sepatunya di datangi dengan pertanyaan dan keinginan Jennie untuk pergi ke Seoul, Korea. Baekhyun mematung.

Jackson mendapatkan kemarahan Baekhyun karna sejak itu sampai sekarang Jennie tak pernah lupa untuk menanyakan kapan mereka akan ke Korea dan tinggal disana.

"Jennie, kenapa Jennie ingin sekali ke Seoul?" jari jari Baekhyun kembali mengerjakan kunciran sang anak.  
"Aku ingin melihat dan merasakan tempat yang pernah mommy tinggali. Kata paman Jack disana sangat indah." Gadis kecil itu begitu semangat menjawab karna biasanya ibu nya hanya berkata 'kalau sudah saatnya' yang membuat gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Apa itu yang membuat anak mommy sangat ingin kesana?" Kembali pertanyaan itu terlontar. Jika memang itu yang diinginkan anaknya maka Baekhyun bisa membawa Jennie ke Seoul setidaknya 2 hari dan pergi jalan jalan dan kembali ke New York.

"Entahlah mom" jawab Jennie sambil menggeleng kemudian menatap sang ibu "Disini mom" Jennie menunjuk dada kirinya. "Saat aku menemukan foto paman Jack di korea, disini selalu berdetak cepat. Apa mommy tau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menatap mata anaknya, tenggorokannya tak mampu mengeluarkan kata kata. Hatinya berdetak sakit mendengar pernyataan anaknya. Ditariknya sang anak kedalam pelukannya.

"Mom?" Baekhyun mengecupi puncak kepala anaknya tak memberikan jawaban apapun kala air matanya terus menetes.

 _'Maafkan mommy sayang'_

...

Baekhyun dengan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi, mengantar Jennie ke sekolah play group. Jennie masih berusia 4 tahun dan tiga bulan lagi usianya akan menjadi 5. Jennie bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun saat mereka berada di depan kelas dengan Miss Collie yang menunggu Jennie.

"Jennie, sayang jangan bersembunyi di belakang mommy" Baekhyun bicara pelan, tapi Jennie tetap bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada rok Baekhyun sambil terus menggeleng. "Kenapa sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Didalam ada Steve. Jennie tidak suka" Bakhyun berjongkok dan mengusap pipi milik Jennie.  
"Ingat apa yang mommy katakan kemarin? Tanyakan pada Steve kenapa Steve suka menarik rambut Jennie, dan katakan dengan baik jika Jennie tak suka rambutnya di tarik karna sakit. Bagaimana?"

Jennie melirik kedalam kelas dan mendapati Steve yang juga sedang melihatnya seperti temannya yang lain. Miss Collie yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu kemudian memanggil Steve untuk keluar sebentar. Baekhyun tersenyum berterimakasih karna Miss Collie membantunya.

"Itu Steve, ayo Jennie. Bukankah anak mommy adalah gadis hebat?" Dengan ragu Jennie berdiri di depan Steve yang melihatnya sambil membawa bola kecil ditangannya.

"Steve jangan menarik rambutku!. Itu sakit!."

Jennie berkata cepat dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan langsung berbalik badan dan memeluk Baekhyun karna takut Steve akan marah dan menarik lagi rambutnya. Sedangkan Steve sudah mencebikkan bibirnya siap menangis membuat Baekhyun juga kebingungan.

"Hwaaaaa...hiks...hiks...Steve tidak nakal. Steve ingin teman dengan Jini" miss Collie pun dengan cepat memeluk Steve untuk menenangkannya meskipun tangisan itu tak juga berhenti. Membuat Jennie menengok.  
"Kenapa rambutku ditarik?" Tanya Jennie masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Rambut Jini seperti ekor kuda"

Kini Baekhyun yang sibuk menenangkan Jennie karna menangis lebih keras dari Steve, gadis kecil itu hanya sedih karna rambutnya yang selalu mommynya katakan paling indah seperti princess disamakan dengan ekor kuda.

Setelah kejadian drama kecil di sekolah Jennie, anaknya. Baekhyun kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Membuka email yang masuk. Tidak banyak pesan email yang menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan lagu. Baekhyun baru saja merampungkan tugasnya dua hari yang lalu. Tapi ada satu email terakhir yang ia buka membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya lama kemudian tangan itu memijit pelipisya.

"Tuhan, apalagi ini? Kenapa harus sekarang?" Gumamnya.

Tok tok tok

Pintu diketuk dan terbuka sebelum Baekhyun meyuruh si pengetuk masuk. Langkahnya tenang dengan suara ketukan sepatu mahal yang digunakan si tamu dan Baekhyun tau siapa dia.

"Aku barusan mendapat panggilan Baek." Sambil meletakkan map coklat di meja Baekhyun, wanita itu melirik map coklat didepannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan tarikan nafas beratnya.

"Aku sudah tau _oppa_. Aku harus kembali bukan?"

"Hm. Tapi jika kau belum siap aku bisa membantumu." Sebuah tawaran menggiurkan yang harusnya Baekhyun setujui dengan cepat bukannya memalingkan wajahnya menatap kaca di sampingnya memandangi keadaan di luar sana yang begitu ramai.

"Biarkan aku berfikir dulu _oppa_. Aku pusing"

Kris mengangguk mengerti, bagaimanapun itu adalah keputusan Baekhyun, walau sejujurnya Kris masih tak ingin wanita didepannya pergi dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun tak begitu dekat tapi Kris merasakan perasaan seorang kakak bagi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Satu jam lagi Jackson akan kesini. Jennie, biar aku yang menjemputnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengatakan terimakasih dan pria tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris. Belum ada lima detik pintu kembali terbuka. Baekhyun pikir itu Kris yang mungkin melupakan sesuatu tapi ternyata yang datang adalah Jackson.

"Kupikir kau akan datang satu jam lagi Jack, kenapa cepat sekali. Tidak biasanya"

" _Noona_ , aku mendengar semuanya dari Kris _hyung_." Baekhyun diam sejenak dan tersenyum kecil yang tak dilewatkan Jackson sedikitpun.

"Tentu _oppa_ pasti memberitahumu dulu bukan? Lalu?"

"Tidak, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tadi saat akan masuk. Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hei. Jack, ini bukan dirimu yang meminta ijin terlebih dahulu untuk mengatakan apapun. Kenapa tiba tiba?" Jackson tak menanggapi tawa hambar milik Baekhyun. Tatapan pria itu penuh dengan keseriusan. Melihat itu Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau boleh mengatakannya"

"Ini hanya pendapatku _noona_. Jangan menyelaku dan dengarkan baik baik. Setelahnya kau boleh memutuskan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Hm"

Jackson memperhatikan Baekhyun sedikit lama sedangkan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ditatap Jackson yang terlihat antara ya dan tidak. Kemudian pria itu berdehem dan menyamankan duduknya sedangkan Baekhyun bersandar pada kursi miliknya menunggu Jackson berbicara.

"Aku tau kau baru saja menerima email dari JM Ent. Karna Kris _hyung_ baru saja mendapat panggilan dari pemilik agensi tempat _noona_ bekerja. Sejujurnya aku membenci pria CEO itu, sungguh aku membencinya _noona_ karna sudah menyakitimu dan memperalatmu. Tapi Kris _hyung_ juga tak bisa apa apa. Mungkin _noona_ belum tau hubungan keduanya." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kembali, bingung dengan maksud 'hubungan' yang Jackson maksud.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin _noona_ kembali ke Korea dan aku bisa saja menahanmu disini. Karna aku tau _noona_ juga belum siap untuk bertemu pria brengsek itu."

Baekhyun terdiam, tau betul siapa yang Jackson maksudkan. Dan benar, Baekhyun tak siap sama sekali. Tusukan menyakitkan itu kembali lagi hadir. Baekhyun tak siap untuk merasakan sakit kembali.

"Tapi aku memikirkan Jennie."

Baekhyun mematung, mulutnya sedikit terbuka juga matanya yang sedikit melebar mendengar pernyataan Jackson. Entah darimana datangnya, sudut hatinya bergetar sangat keras.

"Aku sering bersama Jennie, bermain bersama juga hampir setiap hari. Aku tidak tau gadis kecil itu mengatakannya pada _noona_ atau tidak. Tapi Jennie selalu mengeluh karna _noona_ tak kunjung memberi kepastian kapan akan membawanya ke Seoul—"

"Aku bisa mengajaknya ke Seoul untuk liburan" potong Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau bisa mengajaknya liburan disana beberapa hari. Tapi yang Jennie inginkan bukan itu. Dia ingin tinggal lebih lama disana. Bukan sebuah liburan. Jennie diam diam dibelakang _noona_ selalu memintaku untuk menceritakan tentang Korea, tentang Seoul. Tempat dimana _noona_ tinggal. Aku tak bisa berbohong untuk mengatakan tempat itu buruk karna pancaran bahagia milik Jennie mampu membiusku."

"Apa maksudmu kau menyuruhku kembali juga?"

Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal. Jackson tau dengan nada bicara Baekhyun namun pria itu mengerti.

"Ya"

"Oh, aku mengerti Jack" Baekhyun merasa tak diinginkan, matanya memanas begitu juga hatinya.

"Tapi aku memiliki alasan yang lebih utama _noona_ "

"Alasan?"

"Hm. Chanyeol."

"Diam Jackson"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku _noona_. Aku bukan Kris _hyung_ yang tak peka sama sekali. Aku tau kau masih saja suka menangis tiap malam. Terbangun ditengah malam bukan karna haus tapi mimpi buruk. Bahkan Jennie anak usia empat tahun pun tau. Kau tidak bisa terus menghindarimya apapun keadaannya nanti. Kau juga memiliki seorang sahabat yang begitu kau rindukan bukan?"

Seketika air mata itu tumpah tak mampu dihentikan. Baekhyun menangis, menangis dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Jongin..." lirih Baekhyun ditengah isakannya.

Ia begitu merindukan Jongin, ingin tau kabar Jongin langsung dari pria tan itu, bukan dari media yang hanya berisi kebohongan dan tipuan semata. Jackson memang tau sedikit banyak cerita Baekhyun, wanita itu sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Kau merindukannya _noona_ , dan kau pasti tau sahabatmu juga pasti merindukanmu. Teman temanmu yang kau tinggalkan tanpa kabar. Aku tau _noona_ sangat ingin bertemu mereka bukan? Ini adalah saatnya untukmu _noona_. Kau di inginkan disana dan yang terpenting, _noona_ bisa mengakhiri kontrak kerja di JM Ent. Kau bilang tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kontrak kerjamu. Jadi _noona_ bisa melepas jeruji besi yang mengekang _noona_ selama ini."

"Siap atau tidaknya _noona_ nanti untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, _noona_ juga bakal bertemu dengannya, itu juga kesempatan _noona_ untuk menunjukkan padanya kalau Byun Baekhyun bukan wanita lemah yang bisa dipermainkan. Byun Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan urusan yang harus diselesaikan, bukan terus menghindar. _Noona_ tidak bisa hidup dalam bayang bayang ketakutan akan sebuah pesakitan. Tapi _noona_ harus bisa menghadapinya. Aku siap untuk membantumu. Dan juga, pikirkan Jennie"

Jackson berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang tertunduk terisak sejak tadi. Jackson menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri diruangannya masih dengan isakan yang menemaninya.

 **e)(o**

"Sampai kapan aku di anggurin?"

Dia mengeluh melihat pria disampingnya masih saja sibuk dengan rubik yang bahkan warnanya saja tak begitu terlihat dengan gelapnya malam. Sedangkan pria disampingnya hanya menatap sebentar dan kembali lagi sibuk dengan rubiknya.

"Aku pulang" wanita itu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo" pria tadi memasukkan rubik yang sebenarnya belum selesai ke dalam saku jaketnya. Wajahnya dingin namun tulus.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil, kesunyian begitu dingin walaupun pemanas sudah dihidupkan disana. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut sekedar untuk memecah keheningan sampai mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih bersih dengan dua lampu di sudut pintu sebagai penerangan. Wanita itu keluar tanpa satu katapun. Menutup pelan pintu mobil dan mengorek tasnya mencari kunci pintu rumah. Saat menemukan kunci yang dicari sebuah tangan melingkar ditubuhnya, nafas hangat menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin dalam diam. "Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya"

"Pulanglah, kau butuh istirahat. Pulang dan langsung tidur. Matikan ponselmu"

Kyungsoo menyentuh sebelah wajah Jongin dengan sayang. Jongin mengangguk dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pagutan dalam. Wanita itu membalas lumatan Jongin dan memutus untuk pertama kalinya. Menyuruh jongin untuk masuk ke mobil dan segera pulang.

"Aku mencintaimu Soo"

"Hm. Aku tau" sekali lagi Jongin sebelum masuk kedalam mobil mengecup sekali bibir Kyungsoo dan melajukan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa setelah mengambil satu _beer_ dingin di kulkasnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kejadian seperti tadi. Jika ditanya apa Kyungsoo lelah? Tentu wanita penuh dengan segudang prestasi itu akan menjawab 'ya'. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin. Pria itu hanya sedang kehilangan jiwanya yang dulu. Perasaan menghantui tengah pria _nya_ rasakan. Meski lelah, Kyungsoo masih tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan Jongin.

...

Jongin sudah sampai dirumahnya, mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin di saat musim dingin. Tak memikirkan jika bisa saja tubuhnya masuk angin. Jongin menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal diatas kasurnya saat pintunya terbuka.

"Kau mandi air dingin lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang berdiri dengan bersedekap di ambang pintu.

"Hm"

"Kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kau benar benar kekanakan. Tau begitu ku usir saja dirimu" Sehun tak mendapat sahutan dari Jongin, justru yang Jongin lakukan adalah menarik selimut tebalnya untuk bisa lebih menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu"

Sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli apartment sendiri setelah Chanyeol tiba tiba mengatakan tidak akan tinggal di dorm lagi. Sejak saat itu dorm hanya di tempati Jongdae dan Jongin. Namun setahun kemudian Jongdae juga memutuskan untuk membeli apartment sendiri yang lebih dekat dengan agensi.

Jongin yang tak memiliki niat untuk membeli apartment hanya diam tak mengikuti member yang lain. Buakannya tak memiliki niat, hanya saja pria itu tak fokus kesana. Hingga dua bulan kemudian saat Sehun mencari Jongin ke dorm yang ia dapati adalah Jongin yang tak terurus mulai dari makan dan mendapati banyaknya kaleng _beer_ berserakan di meja depan tv.

Saat itulah Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Menghadapi sikap Jongin yang menyebalkan karna sifatnya yang berubah. Meski begitu Sehun tetap memperhatikan keadaan Jongin juga memahami keadaan pria sahabatnya itu.

"Minumlah, kalau lapar kau bisa memanaskan sayur yang Luhan bawa tadi sore. Aku harus pergi mengantar si rusa dulu. Jangan keluar lagi. Kau mengerti!?"

"Pergilah"

"Haish...kau benar benar. Aku pergi"

Di depan di ruang tamu Luhan sudah menunggu Sehun. Wanita itu sudah berada di apartment Sehun sejak sore karna menghawatirkan Jongin yang kata sehun sudah sejak kemarin tak menyentuh makanan. Sehun pikir dengan mencoba memakan masakan yang Luhan masak bisa membuat Jongin memiliki selera makannya.

"Ayo" ajak Sehun dengan menarik tangan Luhan agar berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Raut wajah Luhan terlihat masih ragu untuk meninggalkan apartment dengan Jongin yang sendirian.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusnya"

"Sehun bisakah kau antar aku ke tempat Yixing _eonni_?" Sehun menoleh sebentar, melihat Sehun yang penuh tanya Luhan segera angkat bicara. "Aku ada janji akan menginap di tempatnya" kemudian sebuah kekehan yang dibuat buat terdengar.

"Ini sudah malam Lu"

"A..aaah kau tak tau Hunnie,. Sajangnim sedang keluar kota dan _eonni_ yang memintaku untuk menemaninya. Ya, begitu. Ehm... lagipula aku merindukan Zhuyi"

"Baiklah. Besok akan ku jemput—"

"Aaaa tidak perlu Sehun. Aku akan pergi dengan _eonni_ juga Zhuyi. Kau tau aku dan Zhuyi sangat dekat dan kami akan bermain bersama."

"Kau serius, Lu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Luhan mantab.

Sehun kembali mengendarai mobil menuju tempat Yixing sedangkan luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut begitu pelan. Sesampainya di depan rumah besar milik CEO JM Ent Luhan keluar dan melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun saat pria itu melajukan kembali mobilnya. Luhan menekan tombol di dekat gerbang, beberapa detik kemudian gerbang terbuka dan Luhan masuk kedalam disambut Yixing.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Tenang, dia tidak curiga. _Eonni_?"

"Iya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi sore benar?"

"Apa aku pernah membohongimu, Luhan?" Luhan menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kumohon bantuanmu. Hanya kita. Kau mengerti?"

"Dia yang menghubungimu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bukan. Tapi suamiku."

 **e)(o**

Penerbangan yang memakan waktu berjam jam membuat wajah lelah itu tak lagi mampu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terus merengek tidak mau jalan juga cuaca tengah malam yang begitu dingin. Tentu saja dengan mereka yang hanya berdua membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan karna Jennie ia gendong sedang tangan yang lain harus menyeret 3 koper besar yang tak mungkin bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Dan Baekhyun tak mungkin memaksa Jennie untuk berjalan. Baekhyun tak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Mom.."

"Sssttt, sayang tunggu sebentar ya?"

Baekhyun duduk dengan Jennie di pangkuannya dengan pakaian tebalnya. Wajah Jennie mulai memucat membuat Baekhyun cemas dan terus mendekap tubuh anaknya memberikan kehangatan banyak banyak. Kepalanya terus mencari cari seseorang yang katanya akan menjemputnya malam ini.

"Baekhyun!" Panggilan yang cukup keras membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang tengah berlari menghampirinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega juga ada deguban lain yang datang.

"Luhan? _Eonni?_ " Luhan langsung menubruk tubuh Baekhyun tak menyadari ada seseorang didekapan Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh. Baekhyun bodoh. Aku merindukanmu bodoh hiks...hiks.." Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun dengan pelukan yang sangat erat membuat Jennie merasa sesak.

"Mommy..." rengek Jennie.

Luhan seketika melepas pelukannya dan menatap anak kecil yang ada dipangkuan Baekhyun kemudian matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun juga lelehan airmatanya kembali jatuh.

"Oh Tuhan, cantik sekali Baek" Luhan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan Jennie. "Siapa namamu princess?" Tanyanya.

"Jennie. Mom?"

"Ah ya, _eonni_ Luhan Jennie sepertinya demam. Bisakah kita segera pulang?"

"Oh tentu saja. Ayo" luhan membawakan dua koper Baekhyun sedangkan Yixing hanya membawa satu dan Baekhyun menggendong Jennie dalam dekapannya.

Mereka memasukkan koper ke bagasi sedangkan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kursi belakang memberikan kehangatan anaknya. Luhan yang duduk di kursi kemudi segera melajukan mobil, sebelumnya ia menatap ke belakang dimana Yixing juga duduk disana dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku seperti sopir"

 **e)(o**

"Apa kau akan tidur sepanjang hari?"

"Diam"

"Kau bukan pengangguran Chanyeol!"

"Apa maumu? Apa masalahmu? Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan apa apa, HUH!?"

" _Eommaaaaaaa_!"

Mungkin Yoora anak tertua tapi Chanyeol tak mengerti ada apa dengan kakak perempuannya satu itu. Dia akan menikah tahun depan tapi sikapnya benar benar seperti anak kecil yang selalu mengadu apapun yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol dan juga wanita yang paling suka mengganggu Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun pada kakaknya.

Chanyeol menyambar handuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup untuk memekakkan telinga.

"Astaga, anak itu benar benar brengsek _eomma_ " kata Yoora lagi masih di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

 **BRAK**!

"Akh! Yak! Park Chanyeol apa yang kau uhuk..."

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Lepaskan _noona_ mu" ibu Chanyeol mencoba melepas tangan Chanyeol yang mencekik leher Yoora dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya sudah mengepal disamping tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi aku brengsek? Haruskah kutunjukkan ke-brengsekanku yang sesungguhnya padamu? Huh?" Pelan namun mengancam dan dingin membuat Yoora merinding dan menggeleng. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang ada dileher Yoora kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Yoora, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya ibu Chanyeol cemas setelah membawa Yoora ke bawah setelah mendapati anak anaknya seperti itu, terlebih sikap Chanyeo tadi. Yoora yang masih _shock_ hanya menggeleng.

"Yoora, katakan. Apa yang—"

" _Eomma_ , aku hanya membangunkannya dan dia menbanting pintu kamar mandi sangat keras, dan aku bilang dia brengsek."

"Astagaaaa,"

...

Ibu Chanyeol menyiapkan sarapan dibantu Yoora setelah nyonya Park memarahi apa yang Yoora lakukan. Yoora tentu merasa bersalah dan berniat memberikan sesuatu yang baik untuk dimakan adiknya untuk sebuah permohonan maaf.

Mungkin dulu Chanyeol akan menerima maaf sebelum Yoora melakukannya, menerima apa yang Yoora berikan meskipun mereka akan kembali bertengkar. Tapi kali ini ibu dan anak perempuan itu hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol berpamitan kepada ibunya. Hanya ibunya tanpa menyentuh makanan yang sudah ibunya buat.

"Kau lebih tua dan _eomma_ harap kau juga bisa lebih dewasa, sayang. Kau juga sudah tau permasalahan Chanyeol. Kau tau itu melukainya hatinya. Hm?"

"Maafkan aku _eomma_."

"Dekatilah adikmu. Kau bisa bercanda dengan Chanyeol tapi jangan menyinggung hatinya jika itu berkaitan dengan masalahnya. Chanyeol tidak membencimu setelah mendengar perkataanmu, tapi dia akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Eomma_ hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol semakin jatuh dan hidup dalam penyesalan. Terlebih _appa_ mu semakin mempersulitnya."

"Aku mengerti _eomma_. Aku akan memperbaiki kembali hubungan kami"

"Baguslah. Kau harus lebih bersikap dewasa. Apalagi tahun depan kau akan menikah, nak"

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memutar putar botol ditangannya dengan menumpu kedua tangannya di kedua litutnya, menatap kedepan dan sesekali meneguk cairan putih itu masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Aku menghargai seriap keputusan yang akan kau ambil. Aku lelah terlihat jahat dihadapanmu Park."

"Bukan terlihat tapi kenyataan"

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tau bukan?" Chanyeol berdecih dan kembali meneguk air dalam botol sampai habis dan melempar sampahnya tepat kedalam tong sampah. "Kontrak itu akan segera berakhir. Kau tenang saja"

"Tenang? Apa sekarang kau membiarkanku tenang? Kau pikir aku akan tenang setelahnya?"

"Setidaknya kau tak perlu berpura pura lagi"

"Kau yang melakukannya, _hyung_ "

"Oke. Aku memang salah dan aku tak memungkirinya selama ini. Kami butuh dirimu—"

"Dan sekarang kau tak butuh dan akan membuangku"

"Itu tak benar Chanyeol. Dengarkan dulu."

"Sudahlah, jika tujuanmu memanggilku hanya untuk itu. Aku harus pergi, bukankah aku harus menghasilkan uang untukmu, _HYUNG_ "

Mereka sedang berada di atap agensi duduk di bangku yang tersedia disana. Tempat yang sekarang lebih sering didatangi beberapa orang yang butuh udara segar. Atap agensi sudah tak seperti beberapa tahun silam, kini nampak lebih sejuk dengan adanya beberapa tumbuhan juga properti yang membuat nyaman siapapun yang menikmati waktu istirahat disana. Chanyeol meninggalkan Junmyoon yang masih duduk disana, pintu atap akan dia buka sebelum seseorang sudah membukanya terlebih dulu.

" _Appa!?_ " Anak kecil dengan dua kepang kudanya mencari keberadaan ayahnya. "Oh? Paman Chanyeol?" Gadis kecil berusia tiga setengah tahun itu membungkuk menyapa Chanyeol yang ada didepannya. Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Ingin bertemu _appa_ mu?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Dia disana dekat ayunan. Pergilah tapi jangan berlari, oke?"

"Baik paman" dan gadis kecil itu berlari dengan sedikit kesulitan membuat Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya karena gemas.

Itu anak Junmyoon dengan Yixing, gadis kecil yang mereka beri nama Zhuyi selalu meramaikan agensi karena selalu senang ikut ke tempat kerja orangtuanya. Meskipun hanya sendiri namun Zhuyi sangat senang bermain di atap karna Junmyoon memang sengaja merubah atap seperti taman kecil untuk tempat anaknya bermain dengan ditemani _baby sister_ yang menjaganya.

Chanyeol memang selalu bersikap dingin dengan Junmyoon, selalu menampakkan kebenciannya. Namun tidak jika pria jangkung itu bertemu dengan anak Junmyoon, Zhuyi. Zhuyi juga sangat mudah dekat dengan siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol yang suka memberinya manisan. Chanyeol menemui Jinki juga member lainnya. Mereka sudah menunggu di ruang latihan.

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mendapati keberadaan satu anggotanya.

"Dia demam _hyung_. Aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat" jawab Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan membiarkan kebiasaan buruknya, Sehun"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi kau tau sendiri betapa bebalnya Jongin."

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke apartment Sehun. Sekarang kalian harus segera latihan. Ini konser terakhir sebelum kalian _comeback_ jadi bersungguh sungguhlah" kata Jinki menyemangati xoxo meskipun satu member tak hadir.

"Apa kita akan _comeback_ lagi? Aku tak yakin" sela Chanyeol membuat semua yang ada disana berpaling ke arahnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Chanyeol apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae merasa kalimat Chanyeol terlalu membingungkan.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung?_ " Juga Sehun yang dilanda pertanyaan sama seperti Jongdae.

"Bukankah kontrak kita juga akan habis?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan santai, memasukkan dua tangannya kedalam saku celana sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Jongdae tau maksud Chanyeol, tau kalimat sang leader akan mengarah kemana.

"Chanyeol jangan membahas sekarang." Potong Jinki.

"Maaf"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menepuk pelan tubuh Jennie yang masih demam. Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada anaknya karna mengambil penerbangan yang sengaja ia ambil agar bisa sampai di Seoul malam harinya. Mengantisioasi kekhawatirannya. Tapi justru membuat buah hatinya yang memiliki sifat sepertinya tak tahan dengan dingin menjadi demam.

Jennie begitu semangat saat Baekhyun mengatakan jika mereka berdua akan ke Seoul, Korea. Bahkan anak itu begitu semangatnya rela tak makan es krim siang harinya demi membantu ibunya memasukkan barang barang yang akan dibawa ke Seoul.

Tapi tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Kedatangannya ke Seoul justru membuat Jennie demam sejak semalam dan hanya meringkuk di ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang menemaninya sepanjang hari. Menjaganya tanpa lelah meskipun Baekhyun tak tidur semalaman.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar yang Baekhyun dan anaknya tempati. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Luhan tanyakan, sangat bnyak. Tapi ia urungkan melihat bagaimana keadaan Jennie yang juga membuatnya ikut cemas. Sungguh tak tega melihat anak sahabatnya kesakitan padahal baru tiba di Seoul.

"Baek, makanlah. Kau melewatkan sarapanmu dan jangan sampai kau juga melewatkan makan siangmu."

"Kau makanlah dulu Lu. Aku akan menyusul"

"Tidak, tadi pagi kau juga bilang begitu tapi kau tetap tidak makan sarapanmu. Kalau kau tidak makan dan sakit itu sangat merepotkan karna kau tak bisa menjaga Jennie." Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengar omelan Luhan.

"Kau tetap sama. Tetap cerewet"

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan"

Baekhyun makan, tapi tidak begitu nafsu meskipun Luhan membuatkan makanan yang lezat sekalipun. Luhan juga membuatkan bubur untuk Jennie dan barusan kembali dari membeli obat untuk gadis kecil Baekhyun.

"Baek,.."

"Iya?"

"Kau pasti tau aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Tapi aku akan menundanya."

"Lu, ku akan memberitahumu."

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi yang terpenting adalah nyamankan dirimu disini, oke?. Katakan apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan selalu disampingmu"

"Terimakasih Lu, maaf untuk sementara waktu aku tidak—"

"Oh. Tidak. Tidak Baek, jangan sungkan. Kita bisa hidup bersama sampai kapanpun."

Baekhyun memang tinggal dengan Luhan untuk saat ini. Setelah mendapat pesan dari Yixing, Baekhyun meminta padanya untuk mengajak Luhan sekalian. Dan Luhan dengan bahagianya membawa Baekhyun ke apartment nya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Baekhyun belum siap kembali ke apartment miliknya sendiri. Rasa takut entah mengapa ia rasakan. Takut akan semua ingatan yang berkaitan dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya dapat membuat lukanya kembali terbuka. Meski Baekhyun tau sebentar lagi luka itu juga akan terbuka. Entah kapan waktunya.

"Lu, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Suara Baekhyun sangat pelan, ragu dan penuh hati hati namun tetap terdengar dalam sunyinya ruangan.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu terlihat buruk Baek, jadi segera temui Jongin saat kau siap. Yang pasti dia sangat merindukanmu. Lebih baik jangan pikirkan siapa siapa dulu. Nikmati waktumu dengan Jennie disini sebelum kau menemui _sajangnim_."

Baekhyun membenarkan apa yang Luhan katakan, dia belum siap untuk menemui siapapun. Masih ada waktu satu minggu untuknya sebelum menghadapi hal baru yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya, entah buruk atau baik. Dan sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun ingin menjaga Jennie agar segera sembuh dan membawa anaknya menghabiskan waktu liburannya, seperti yang ingin Jennie lakukan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengan Sehun? Bukankah kalian selalu bertengkar?"

"Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku terjatuh dalam rayuan anak itu. Ceritanya panjang."

"Apa Sehun tau... tentangku?"

"Tidak tanpa seijinmu, Baek." Luhan dengan mantap dan yakin menjawabnya. Secinta cintanya Luhan pada Sehun jika itu tak harus Sehun ketahui maka Luhan tak akan pernah membuka mulutnya.

" _Thanks_ , Lu,"

"Bukan masalah" Luhan menggenggam punggung tangan Baekhyun diatas meja menyakinkan Baekhyun juga menyalurkan kekuatan lewat sentuhan juga tatapan seorang sahabat. Sampai keduanya mendengar panggilan sedikit kencang dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya Jennie sudah bangun. Aku akan menyuapinya dulu."

"Hm. Baek?"

"Iya?"

"Aku harus kembali kerja. Tak apa ku tinggal?"

"Hei. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga 24 jam. Pergilah, Lu"

"Baik, kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan, akan kubawakan saat pulang nanti"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nampan berisi air putih juga semangkuk bubur untuk Jennie. Jennie duduk dengan selimut yang jatuh dibawah ranjang sedangkan kepalanya menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Sayangnya mommy kenapa menangis?"

"Mom..." lirihnya menatap sang ibu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Janji tidak marah?" Jennie menuntut jawaban tidak dari sang ibu, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mencium bau sesuatu yang salah dengan anaknya.

"Jennie, pipis lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan gadis empat tahun itu hanya mengangguk takut. "Tak apa, mommy tidak marah sayang. Ayo kita ganti baju anak mommy yang cantik"

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Jennie dalam gendongan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh anaknya dengan air hangat dan memakaikan baju hangat yang baru. Mendudukkan anaknya di kursi sedangkan Baekhyun melepas sprei juga mengambil selimut yang basah ke dalam tempat pakaian kotor.

Luhan sudah berangkat dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan gadis kecilnya seorang. Baekhyun memeriksa suhu tubuh Jennie dan syukurlah tubuhnya sudah normal tidak sepanas semalam. Wajahnya juga tidak pucat dan sudah muncul semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Mom, kapan kita akan jalan jalan? Oh, apa Jennie akan segera masuk sekolah lagi? Mommy, bisakah Jennie tidak sekolah? _Please_ "

"Hari ini kita masih di sini karna Jennie harus benar benar sembuh dulu baru kita akan jalan jalan. Dan, hei...siapa yang mengajarkan Jennie untuk malas sekolah? Paman Jackson?"

"Bukan"

"Bukan?"

"Aku ingin jalan jalan mom, bukan sekolah"

"Hmmm. Jennie kan suka bermain, benar?" Jennie mengangguk. "Kalau Jennie tidak sekolah Jennie tidak punya teman bermain kalau begitu karna mommy harus bekerja di kantor yang baru. Tapi kalau Jennie mau sekolah maka Jennie akan punya banyak teman teman dan bermain bersama. Happy bersama sama"

"Tapi aku tidak suka yang seperti Steve"

Baekhyun tertawa, sepertinya anaknya benar benar mengira semua temannya akan seperti Steve. Dan kini Baekhyun tau kenapa Jennie tak ingin sekolah karna Jennie kira dia akan bertemu teman seperti Steve di Seoul.

"Tidak semua anak sama seperti Steve sayang. Lagi pula Steve kan melakukannya karna gemas dan ingin berteman dengan Jennie di putri cantiknya mommy"

"Hahahah mo...no...stop... geli mom"

Baekhyun terus menggelitiki Jennie sampai anak itu meronta mencoba menghindari jari jari Baekhyun dipinggangnya. Baekhyun juga tertawa bersama, sama kencangnya sampai Jennie menyerah dan mengatkan akan sekolah barulah Baekhyun berhenti. Hari ini benar benar Baekhyun habiskan dengan bermain bersama anaknya sampai malam, sampai Jennie kelelahan dan tidur dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Saat ini Luhan tengah duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo di cafe tempat Minseok bekerja. Tadi tiba tiba Kyungsoo menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu setelah Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Semenjak Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin keduanya cukup dekat. Dan kini Luhan masih menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi..." Luhan menydarkan wanita di depannya yang melamun menatap coklat hangat di depannya.

"Oh, maaf. Apa kau sudah selesai pekerjaanmu?"

"Ya, sudah selesai"

"Hm. Aku tidak mengganggu mu bukan?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku benar benar kosong setelah bekerja." Kyungsoo, wanita itu kembali diam membuat Luhan yang tak bisa diam langsung bertanya ke intinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana malam diluar sana. Kembali memikirkan apakah ia harus mengatakan pada Luhan atau tidak. Jika tidak Kyungsoo juga merasa tertekan namun jika ia mengatakannya hatinya juga tak siap setelahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hubunganku dengan Jongin."

"Jongin? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Luhan-ssi, jika aku ingin berpisah dengan Jongin apa itu akan baik baik saja?"

"Berpisah!? Tapi...Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mengalami waktu yang sulit, hubunganku dengannya. Aku mencintainya tapi kurasa Jongin tidak."

"Maaf, tapi darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Dari semua kebersamaanku dengannya, sikapnya, juga apa yang kami lakukan bukanlah sebuah hubungan sepasang kekasih. Kami pergi berkencan tapi di tempat kencan Jongin akan diam dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan barang yang dibawanya, entah itu rubuk atau benda yang dapat menyibukkannya. Jika bosan dia akan mengantaku pulang. Dan aku? Aku hanya menemaninya duduk disebelahnya tanpa sedetikpun membuka mulut untuk satu kata. Jika aku lakukan Jongin akan menyuruhku diam. Aku...aku tak bisa Luhan, aku tak sanggup hanya sebagai pelariannya atas kepergian Baekhyun-ssi.

Itu bukan sebuah hubungan kekasih. Aku merasa seperti manekin di dekat Jongin. Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang bisa membawanya dalam senyum aslinya, aku ingin membangkitkan semangatnya, mengembalikan Kim Jongin yang dulu yang banyak tingkah. Tapi, Jongin bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Dia lebih suka aku diam menemaninya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku, tidak sanggup. Aku menyerah padanya, Luhan-ssi"

Kyungsoo menghapus airmata dipipinya setelah mengungkapkan segala kegundahan hatinya. Luhan mengerti bagaiman perasaan wanita didepannya saat ini. Jika Luhan berada diposisi Kyungsoo, Luhan juga tak tau apakah ia akan sanggup atau tidak. Jika Luhan egois mungkin ia akan meminta Kyungsoo bertahan sebentar lagi karna Luhan yakin Jongin akan segera kembali menjadi Kim Jongin yang dulu dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi Luhan tak ingin menambah beban untuk Kyungsoo.

Mereka berpisah dengan Kyungsoo yang pamit lebih dulu kemudian Luhan juga menyusul untuk kembali ke apartment setelah membeli beberapa yang mungkin dibutuhkan Baekhyun juga makanan untuk Jennie.

Dua hari setelah pertemuan Luhan dan Kyungsoo malam lalu, pagi ini Luhan mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo dan panggilan dari Sehun bersamaan dengan kabar yang sama pula. Sehun bilang Jongin tiba tiba cerita saat makan pagi jika dia putus dengan Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan 'Aku sudah selesai dengannya' yang langsung di mengerti Luhan maksud dari pesan Kyungsoo. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan adalah menghembuskan nafasnya dan berharap mereka baik baik saja.

"Kau sedang apa Luhan?"

"Kau mengagetkanku Baek"

Luhan tadi tengah berdiri di depan konter dapur sambil memegang ponselnya dan Baekhyun datang dengan Jennie yang baru bangun tidur dalam gendongannya menghampiri luhan. Suara langkah kakinya tak didengar Luhan dan Baekhyun tau luhan akan diam begitu saat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hai _princess?_ Apa kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Selamat pagi bibi Luhan, aku dan mommy akan pergi jalan jalan setelah ke sekolah"

"Jennie akan sekolah?"

"Tidak Lu, hanya mendaftar setelahnya aku akan mengajak Jennie ke namsan tower"

"Apa bibi Luhan mau ikut?"

"Ah, bibi sangat ingin sayang, tapi aku harus bekerja"

" _It's okay,_ kita bisa pergi kapan kapan, ya kan mom?"

"Pakailah mobilku Baek, kau membutuhkannya"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Setelah kau berangkat Sehun akan menjemputku. Apa gunanya kekasih?"

 **e)(o**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dan kini saatnya Baekhyun menghadapi dunianya. Banyak yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan esok pagi akan menyapanya dengan sinar yang Baekhyun harapkan cerah agar harinya tak seburuk yang ia takutkan. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berdiri di balkon dengan secangkir kopi hangat memandang langit yang cukup indah dengan bintang yang muncul meskipun tak banyak.

Jennie sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu karna besok adalah hari pertama Jennie masuk sekolah sedangkan luhan baru saja keluar untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Mengingat Luhan, Baekhyun jadi teringat kesalahan kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat hingga menyebabkan banyak masalah untuk orang terdekatnya.

Setelah Luhan pulang dari kerja beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menemukan Luhan yang tengah melamun hingga berakhir dengan Luhan yang menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo juga keadaan Jongin dan hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan Kyungsoo yang setau Baekhyun sudah Jongin taksir sejak lama. Baekhyun tak pernah berfikir jika kepergiannya mampu mempengaruhi Jongin hingga sedalam itu. Harusnya Baekhyun tau bagaimana Jongin menganggapnya juga hubungan keduanya yang sudah seperti saudara kandung hingga akibat yang ia lakukan.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tak ingin karna dirinya sahabatnya jadi korban dan lebih parahnya Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah terhadap Kyungsoo. Awalnya Baekhyun berharap Kyungsoo tak menemui Jongin untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Tapi semua berakhir ketika kemarin media memberitakan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya serta konfirmasi dari agensi.

Baekhyun sejak kemarin terus berfikir dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jongin juga Kyungsoo, pasti itu sangat berat bagi Jongin karna sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah pria sekuat yang selama ini media perlihatkan. Jongin memiliki hati yang lemah. Baekhyun juga meyakini itu keputusan yang berat bagi Kyungsoo itulah kenapa Baekhyun akan menemui Kyungsoo secepatnya.

Luhan benar meminjamkan mobilnya untuk Baekhyun kendarai sampai mobil yang dibelikan Jessica untuknya datang. Pagi ini Baekhyun dapat melihat senyum bahagia juga semangat dari Jennie yang akan memulai harinya dengan sekolah barunya. Baekhyun harap Jennie mudah beradaptasi dengan teman temannya.

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat bagaimana Jennie yang berlari dari kamarnya menuju dapur yang hampir terjatuh dengan kaki pendeknya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan juga bekal yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam tas milik anaknya.

Mereka tiba di sekolah Jennie, disana Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yixing yang juga sedang mengantar anaknya. Zhuyi satu tahun lebih muda dari Jennie. Tahun depan Jennie sudah akan masuk TK.

" _Eonni_? Ini putrimu? Siapa namanya _eonni_ " Tanya Baekhyun takjub dengan putri Yixing yang mungil dan sangat cantik.

"Namanya Zhuyi, Baek. Dia baru tiga tahun."

"Benarkah? Jennie,sayang. Ini Zhuyi anak bibi Yixing. Kau berteman dengannya y?"

" _Of course, mom._ Zhuyi aku Byun Jennie" Jennie memberikan tangannya untuk Zhuyi jabat membuat dua orang ibu disana ikut senang.

Setelah memastikan kedua anak kecil itu masuk ke kelas keduanya bergegas ke perusahaan dengan Yixing yang menemani Baekhyun karna sebenarnya hari ini Yixing tak ada urusan di JM Ent tapi mengingathari ini Baekhyun akan menemui Junmyoon maka Yixing bertekad menemani Baekhyun.

" _Eonni_ ,.?"

"Tenanglah Baek, aku akan terus  ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya namun entah kenapa saat dia berdiri didepan gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu membuat nyalinya kembali menciut. Rasa takut untuk menemui orang orang yang ia kenal juga yang mengenalnya itu kembali lagi. Kenangan kenangan yang ia habiskan disana seperti sebuah rekaman yang diputar ulang saat itu juga membuat Baekhyun memucat. Namun dengan adanya Yixing yang menemaninya dan menggenggamnya sedikit memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Baekhyun benar benar berterimakasih dengan adanya Yixing saat ini.

Mereka memasuki lobi dan langsung menggunakan lift milik CEO yang langsung berhenti di lantai teratas tempat Junmyoon menjalankan pekerjaannya. Sekretaris Junmyoon menunduk memberi salam saat melihat Yixing dan saat matanya menuju Baekhyun wanita itu terkejut seperti tak percaya jika Baekhyun akan datang. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mendengar sekretaris itu berkata...

"Whaaaa. Jadi kabar itu benar?"

"Yeri-ssi jaga sikapmu"

"A-aa m-maafkan aku nyonya"

"Ayo, Baek" Baekhyun masih sedikit penasaran maksud dari perkataan wanita bernama Yeri itu.

Yixing masuk terlebih dulu di ikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Seseorang sepertinya sudah menanti kedatangan Baekhyun melihat bagaimana senyum itu trlihat. Begitu tulus. Begitu merindu. Dia adalah Kim Junmyoon.

Baekhyun terkejut saat sebuah tangan memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Baekhyun-na"

Baekhyun hanya mematung saat mendengar suara Junmyoon disela isakannya. Benarkah jika _sajangnim_ -nya tengah menangis? Menangis Baekhyun?. Pertanyaan 'mengapa' berputar di otak Baekhyun mengingat pria inilah yang menempatkannya jauh dari negaranya sendiri tapi kini pria itu benar benar tulus dari nada suaranya bahkan Junmyoon sampai menangis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Apa Kris menyulitkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, _sajangnim_. Kris _oppa_ sangat membantu dan sangat baik. Terimakasih telah mengenalkanku dengan mereka"

"Baguslah. Jika sampai dia menyakitimu sudah pasti akan ku habisi pria Wu itu. Baekhyun-na...maafkan aku"

Baekhyun, wanita yang sejak tadi merasakan kegugupan dengan meremat tangannya kini berhenti dan menatap tak percaya pria yang jauh diatasnya itu begitu tulus meminta maaf dengan tatapan menyesalnya. Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku...aku yang memilih untuk pergi dan itu adalah keputusanku jadi—"

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau akan tetap disini jika aku tak memberikan pilihan untukmu. Aku memutus mimpimu tapi dengan lancangnya menarikmu lagi kesini. Harusnya aku tak melakukannya"

Mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. Baginya itu sudah masa lalu yang tak ingin diungkitnya lagi. Percuma karna itu tak akan pernah kembali dan kata 'harusnya' tak lagi diperlukan. Karna bagi Baekhyun yang perlu dijalaninya saat ini adalah kehidupan barunya bersama buah hatinya. Bersama Jennie. Byun Jennie.

" _Sajangnim_. Saya memang sedikit menyesal karna memilih untuk pergi tapi saya juga bersyukur memilihnya saat itu. Tapi semua sudah berlalu, saya juga tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan anda karna dasar dari kesalahan ini memang dari saya sendiri. Saya terikat kontrak dan tentu saja saya harus mengikuti peraturan bukan? Sampai tu berakhir. Dan itulah alasan saya datang kembali kesini, atas panggilan anda."

Junmyoon tercengang tentu saja mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Yixing yang berada di antara keduanya yang diam sejak tadi. Meski begitu Yixing tak menyela sedikitpun. Junmyoon tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berbicara begitu. Tujuan Junmyoon sepertinya tak ditangkap baik oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-na, aku memanggilmu datang bukan untuk memecatmu Baek. Aku ingin kau kembali mengembangkan bakatmu, meraih mimpimu Baekhyun."

"Tapi mimpi itu sudah tak ada _sajangnim,_ saya memiliki tujuan lain untuk kedepannya. Membangun yang baru. Saya hanya ingin bahagia dan bebas bersama putriku."

Junmyoon untuk kesekian kalinya tercengang, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sosok lain yang belum sempat dilihatnya sejak Kris mengabarinya dulu saat Baekhyun melahirkan.

"Saya akan menjalankan tugas saya untuk beberapa bulan ini sampai kontrak kerja saya selesai. Permisi"

"Ruanganmu"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menyiapkan ruangan khusus untukmu. Kau bisa menemui Taemin, Baek." Baekhyun menunduk dan berterima kasih kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Junmyoon yang masih nampak stress.

"Kau memang suamiku, Junmyoon-na. Tapi aku harap kau menerima keputusan Baekhyun, apapun yang akan anak itu ambil. Jangan lagi ikut campur dengan kehidupannya karna kau bukan siapa siapa Baekhyun meskipun kau juga menyayanginya seperti adik. Tapi seorang kakak tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku pergi dan ingat kau berhpjanji akan menjemput Zhuyi."

Dan Yixing keluar menyusul Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan lift menunggunya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini, sepanjang perjalanannya dengan Yixing menuju ruangan wanita berdarah China untuk menemui Taemin sepanjang langkahnya serptiap mata yang melihatnya menatap dengan tatapan aneh, seperti 'terkejut'?. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga seperti berbisik membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman dan sekali lagi karna adanya Yixing lah mereka baru akan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Yixing mulai menatap balik mereka.

" _Eonni_ apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa mereka melihatku aneh? Juga aku mendengar mereka berkata seperti 'whaa itu Baekhyun?' 'Dia datang' _eonni_ kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Sebenarnya—"

" _Sajangnim_ yang mengatakannya. Hampir seluruh karyawan juga penghuni agensi mendengar beritanya Baek."

"Taemin _oppa_ " Baekhyun terkejut dengan munculnya Taemin yang tiba tiba, wanita mungil itu sudah berkaca kaca dan segera menghambur dalam pelukannya kala tangan Taemin sudah terentang meminta sebuah pelukan.

"Dasar anak nakal. Bagaimana bisa kau tak memberi kabar sedikit pun, hah!?" Bukannya marah Baekhyun justru semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. "Mau mendengarkanku?"

Baekhyun mendongak penasaran tapi mengangguk bersamaan.

"Setelah ini temui Jongin."

Bagai sebuah alarm. Karna Baekhyun belum sempat bernafas kini hal lain sudah mendesaknya membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan tenang di hari pertamanya. Bagaimana Taemin dan Yixing menceritakan semuanya bagaimana kepergiannya sudah diketahui banyak pihak.

Bermula dari kabar projek baru yang direncanakan Junmyoon sudah terdengar keseluruh karyawan juga artis JM Ent dan tiba tiba digantinya Baekhyun dengan Jisoo karna berita yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun mengambil pendidikan yang tak disebutkan dimana ia berada hingga kembali Junmyoon membuat pengumuman dengan datangnya Baekhyun sehari sebelum Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun benar benar tak mengerti maksud dari Junmyoon sedangkan wajah bersalah Yixing sangat jelas terlihat. Baekhyun tak pernah membenci Yixing istri Junmyoon yang selalu membuat Baekhyun pusing.

"Aku harus menjemput Jennie, _eonni_."

"Jennie?" Itu Taemin yang merasa asing dengan nama lain. Siapa nya Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun harus menjemputnya? Tanya Taemin dalam hati.

"Dia putri Baekhyun, Taemin-na" Yixing melihat tanda tanya itu dan membantu menjawabnya membuat Taemin membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh Tuhan, Baek. Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengenalkan putrimu denganku?"

"Akan ada waktunya _oppa_."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan Yixing karna Baekhyun rasa ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk menjemput Jennie. Taemin memisahkan diri karna ada jadwal lainnya setelah memberikan kunci untuk ruangan Baekhyun dan memberitahukan letak ruangannya.

Baekhyun tiba di lobby dan akan keluar mengambil mobilnya sebelum sebuah suara yang sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya tengah menyenandungkan namanya dengan suara husky nya membuat Baekhyun diam mematung dan panggilan lainnya yang membuat Baekhyun berubah bergetar takut.

"Baekhyun?"

' _Chanyeol?'_

"Mommy!?"

 **TBC**

Sungkem dulu sama readers karna aku lama updatenya.. /deep bow/

Sudah panjangkah? Sepanjang milik papih Yeollie belum? Atau masih kurang panjang?..

Untukku sudah panjang.,

Review juseyoooo... kobam 4hari gegara fanmeet exo adventure ngebuatku berhenti ngetik dan baru lanjut langsung ku post. Jadi misal ada typo maklumi saja ya..

Dan kalo ada yang mungkin gak nyambung bilang soalnya gak ku baca ulang ini.

Selamat mebacaaaa~~~~


	19. Chapter 17 Talking To

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Talking To**

Kepulan asap dari cangkir putih itu mulai kehilangan uap juga kehangatan suhunya. Tergantikan dengan dingin yang tak tersentuh setetespun, ukiran cantik berbentuk hati masih ia pertahankan sampai sepasang sepatu bermerk mengambil perhatiannya.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama?" Pertanyaan yang selalu ia lontarkan kala keterlambatan kembali ia lakukan. Dan jawaban yang selalu sama dari lawannya...

"Tidak." Tapi kali ini senyum itu tak sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Maaf, aku tidak memesan minuman untukmu" lanjutnya.

"Tak apa. Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Ya,"

"Katakan"

"Aku ingin berhenti, Jongin."

"Berhenti, ya?" seolah ia sudah tau sejak awal, bukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya. _**Mungkin**_. Bahkan pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman menunggu kalimat yang harus ia dengar.

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan kita" tidak ada respon dari pria dihadapannya. Jongin, terlihat sangat biasa. Pria itu hanya diam menghadap Kyungsoo yang setengah mati memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan kata kata keramat baginya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita akhiri"

 _Sebegitu inginkah kau mengakhirinya, Jongin?_

Harusnya itu melegakan bagi Kyungsoo karna ia tak perlu memberi banyak alasan kenapa menginkan sebuah akhir dari hubungan keduanya. Tapi, jika cinta itu masih lah sama maka hal yang harusnya menjadi mudah justru begitu menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dan bukannya terlihat bodoh dengan bertanya..

"Apa?"

"Kita berakhir, Kyungsoo. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika kalimat penuh ketenangan tanpa beban sebagai tanggapan dari jongin. Kedua tangannya meremat baju dibawah meja menahan getaran juga kekecewaan yang ia rasakan.

"T-tidak." Jawabnya pelan masih menunduk mencoba terlihat tenang meskipun terlihat jelas nada serak miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang" dan Jongin berdiri dengan deritan kaki kursi yang cukup keras. "Pulanglah, sudah malam" lanjutnya setelah membalikkan badan untuk menatap Kyungsoo terakhir kalinya sebelum pria tan itu benar benar keluar dari kafe.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Bohong jika Kyungsoo baik baik saja karna nyatanya lelehan air mata itu mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Kyungsoo-ya. Ya, itu pilihan yang tepat"

Sesak didadanya membuat tangan kecil itu memukul bagian kiri dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tak kenal kata berhenti. Bahu yang terus bergetar melepas semua perasaan yang selama ini terpendam dengan seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya di sebrang jalan sampai wanitanya benar benar keluar dari tempat pertemuan mereka.

…

Jongin bukan pria bodoh yang membiarkan seseorang terus tersakiti karna dirinya. Jika kejadian putusnya hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi adalah keinginan Jongin maka kalian salah. Jongin, pria itu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan wanita penuh prestasi itu datang disaat yang sangat tepat. Dimana masa masa sulit Jongin harus kehilangan Baekhyun tanpa jejak memberikan topangan juga sandaran ternyaman bagi pria tan itu.

Diawal hubungan keduanya memang berjalan baik baik saja. Setahun Jongin dibangkitkan oleh Kyungsoo untuk kuat tanpa Baekhyun dan itu berhasil. Thun kedua mereka benar benar pasangan yang membuat iri seluruh masyarakat yang menyebut mereka adalah _couple goal_ membuat nama keduanya menjadi perbincangan netizen.

Dan itu semua kembali memburuk saat rentetan pertanyaan sang ibu yang menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun membuat Jongin tak bisa tak mengatakan jika Baekhyun pergi. Hal itu mempengaruhi kesehatan sang ibu dan Jongin benar benar merasa gagal dalam menjaga Baekhyun, menjaga janjinya untuk sang ibu.

Banyak usaha yang Jongin lakukan tapi bagaikan ditelan bumi Baekhyun benar benar hilang sampai Chanyeol datang dengan lembaran kertas dengan nama Baekhyun di pojok atas kanan.

Meski begitu masihlah sama, sang pemilik agensi tak sedikitpun berniat membuka mulut dan hanya mengatakan Baekhyun tengah menuntut ilmu dan akan segera kembali.

Harusnya itu membuat Jongin membaik mengetahui kabar sahabatnya baik baik saja. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika ketakutan yang tidak diketahu siapapun telah muncul dan bertahan di dalam Jongin. Ketakutan yang dia rasakan setiap kali mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Jongin tau, Baekhyun tidak sedang baik baik saja.

Membuat pria tan itu mulai mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya.

Menciptakan dinding diantara keduanya tanpa Jongin sadari. Dan kini Jongin akan melepas Kyungsoo meski itu berat baginya harus kehilangan kembali seorang wanita dihidupnya. Jongin hanya tak ingin berlanjut menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Dan apa ini?

Disaat ia baru saja melepas Kyungsoo untuk fokus pada karir dan Baekhyun, sebuah berita datang saat seluruh member xoxo berada di China. Kabar seorang komposer yang telah kembali dari pendidikannya dan akan kembali bekerja untuk esoknya. Hal gila apalagi ini?

Namun hanya dua orang yang bereaksi terkejut dan berubah bahagia. Sehun dan Jongdae yang merasa telah menemukan gemericik air di tengah padang pasir.

Chanyeol?

Jongin?

Tak ada reaksi apapun yang terlihat di raut muka milik Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin menunduk dengan bahu bergetar setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun tiba di lobby dan akan keluar mengambil mobilnya sebelum sebuah suara yang sudah sangat lama tak didengarnya tengah menyenandungkan namanya dengan suara husky nya, membuat Baekhyun diam mematung.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tau, sangat tau dan tidak sekalipun melupakan suara itu. Waktu tak membuatnya untuk melupakan siapa pemilik suara yang setiap malam mampir kedalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun, wanita yang menyandang gelar 'ibu' itu masih diam terpaku tak ingin sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah _pria_ itu. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin.

' _Chanyeol?'_

Ya, pemilik marga Park itu mencoba untuk menyebut nama yang dirindukannya sebelum sebuah panggilan lainnya yang telah lebih dulu memanggil Baekhyun. Hanya saja itu berbeda dan membuat Baekhyun berubah bergetar takut.

"Mommy!?" Baekhyun segera menoleh dan mendapi gadis kecilnya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan dua kuncir yang ikut menari seiring anak kecil itu berlari.

"Jennie..." suara rendah Baekhyun mengalunkan nama sang buah hati.

Dirasakannya pelukan dikakinya serta tatapan penuh keceriaan gadis yang bertemu sang ibu membuat Baekhyun seperti lupa akan sekitarnya. Melupakan sosok pria jangkung yang mematung menatap keduanya.

Baekhyun berjongkok menyeimbangkan tingginya dengan tinggi Jennie, membelai lembut surai milik anak gadisnya yang siap berceloteh ria.

"Mom, lihat aku punya teman baru" telunjuknya mengarah ke gadis yang lebih kecil dari Jennie yang masih dalam gandengan tangan pria pemilik agensi. Junmyoon.

"Namanya Zhuyi, mom. Kami teman" celoteh Jennie mencoba memberitahu ibunya jika pertama masuk dia sudah sangat dekat dengan Zhuyi dan kini berteman.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang merasa sangat lucu karna Jennie sepertinya lupa jika tadi pagi mereka sudah bertemu saat Baekhyun dan Yixing sama sama mengantar buah hatinya untuk kesekolah.

"Jennie belajar dengan baik?"

"Yep.!" Jawabnya semangat membuat Baekhyun tertular rasa kebahagiaan yang putrinya rasakan.

"Baekhyun-na?"

 **Tidak**

Suara yang semakin dekat dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun reflek memluk Jennie begitu erat membuat Jennie bingung mendapat perlakuan yang pertama kali ia rasakan dari sang ibu.

Chanyeol bertemu tatap dengan iris milik gadis yang tengah dipeluk Baekhyun, iris mata yang sama dengan miliknya dan bibir yang sangat mirip dengan milik Baekhyun.

 **Deg**

Chanyeol limbung seperti pertahanannya telah runtuh kala seuatu didadanya tersentak menyenangkan namun juga menyesakkan. Bagaiman bibir mungil itu memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan _Mommy_ dan paras yang mirip sekali dengannya juga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk itu semua.

"Mom, sakit" Jennie merengek setelah melepas tatap dengan pria dibelakang ibunya. Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan menggendong Jennie menenggelamkan wajah sang anak kedalam dadanya.

"Jennie pasti lapar kan? Ayo kita pergi makan" dengan suara yang memburu dalam getaran Baekhyun membawa Jennie menjauh.

Dan secepat kilat sebuah tangan yang lain menghentikan pergerakannya. Membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan Jennie untuk menghadapnya.

"Baek, please kita—"

"Lepas" dan Chanyeol melepaskan kala nada dingin sarat kebencian itu didengarnya.

Marah? Tidak. Chanyeol sadar diri untuk tidak marah.

"Baekhyun. Dengarkan dulu"

"Kau, siapa berani menghentikanku?"

Dan itu benar menyentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang dulu, yang menatapnya polos penuh kasih sayang, menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ nya yang selalu membuat Chanyeol semakin dalam mencintainya.

Melihat dua manusia yang terlihat tegang membuat Junmyoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kini mendekat dengan Zhuyi di gendongannya.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun. Ikutlah keruanganku. Tidak ada penolakan karna ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan pada kalian"

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan kebencian berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun penuh rasa luka.

"Luna _ssi_ " dan seseorang yang duduk dibalik meja receptionis berlari mendekat dan membungkuk.

"Ya sajangnim?"

"Bawa dua gadis kecil ini ke tempat Zhuyi biasa bermain dan belikan makanan sehat"

"Baik sajangnim. Anak anak ayo" yang bernama Luna menggandeng tangan mungil Zhuyi dan menunggu Baekhyun menurunkan Jennie.

Baekhyun masih mencoba mempertahankan Jennie dalam dekapannya namun kala sang anak menatapnya takut membuat Baekhyun melepas dan menurunkan jennie.

"Ikut dengan bibi Luna dan Zhuyi dulu ya?"

Dengan senyum lebarnya Jennie menjawab dengan semangat. Dan berjalan meninggalkan tiga orang dewasa lainnya untuk naik ketempat yang Jennie tau penuh dengan mainan.

Junmyoon kembali menatap bergantian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan membawa keduanya untuk mengikuti keruangannya.

...

"Aku tidak tau permasalahan apa diantara kalian yang terjadi entah dimasa lalu atau saat ini. Tapi aku minta untuk kalian berdua bersikap profesional saat bekerja. Jika ada yang ingin kalian selesaikan maka selesaikanlah di luar pekerjaan karna—"

"Kau benar benar bodoh, **hyung** " dan sontak Junmyoon merasakan kemarahan milik Chanyeol. Tidak hanya Junmyoon tapi Baekhyun juga merasakannya.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang tepat di mata CEO itu. Baekhyun tak tau sebenarnya apa yang membuat Chanyeol bicara seberani itu dan terlihat begitu tidak sopan. Terlebih saat Baekhyun tak sengaja mendapati tatapan kemarahan yang tertahan di sorot milik Chanyeol juga rahangnya yang mengeras membuat Junmyoon sedikit bergerak gelisah. Baekhyun benar benar tak mengerti kenapa.

"Sadarlah siapa yang membuat semua ini menjadi rusuh. Kau bisa menggunakan kekuasaanmu bahkan mempengaruhi tuan **Park**. Tapi jangan harap aku akan tinggal diam setelah ini. Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Heh. Orang macam dirimu benar benar tak pantas untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen."

"Chanyeol..."

"Kita sama sama brengsek, bukankah begitu? Bisakah kau sedikit saja sadar diri, Sa-Jang-Nim?"

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Junmyoon, Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa wanita yang masih diselimuti kebingungan itu tersentak kaget kala tiba tiba ditarik keluar dari ruangan dan dibawa turun ke basement dan masuk kedalam mobil yang Baekhyun tebak itu milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangan milik Chanyeol yang mencengkramnya sampai terasa sakit.

"Lepaskan!?" Teriaknya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Chanyeol tau jika perlakuannya kasar dan mungkin akan menyakiti Baekhyun lagi bahkan kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan semakin membencinya, tapi pria dengan ketampanan yang tak pernah pudar itu memaksa perasaannya untuk membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengunci pintu secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun berteriak ingin keluar.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terus berusaha keras membuka pintu disampingnya membuat Chanyeol sakit. Sebegitu bencikah Baekhyun terhadapnya? Sebegitu jijikkah Baekhyun tak ingin menatap sebentar saja wajah Chanyeol?.

Chanyeol dengan segala sisi dominannya tak peduli jika Baekhyun akan membunuhnya setelah ini. Dia tarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya.

Diam.

Chanyeol hanya diam kala merasakan tubuh menegang milik Baekhyun. Seperti patung, tubuh Baekhyun tiba tiba kaku tak bergerak dalam dekapan Chanyeol, bukan sebuah pelukan erat seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan pada tubuh Jennie. Hanya pelukan ringan sarat akan kerinduan yang pria itu berikan. Namun begitu berefek pada tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapatapi cukup bersyukur Baekhyun menghentikan usahanya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Pertahanannya runtuh kala harum strawberry milik Baekhyun masihlah sama dan kini bisa pria itu rasakan kembali bagaimana harum surai panjang milik Baekhyun masuk dalam indra penciumannya. Bagaimana surai hitam itu masihlah halus sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana tubuh kecil yang sangat pas dalam pelukannya itu kembali ia rasakan setelah bertahun tahun Chanyeol menahan kerinduan itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun. Ia masih diam menegang ketakutan yang sepertinya tak disadari Chanyeol. Ketakutan juga kerinduan yang datang bersamaan itu membuat Baekhyun tak berkutik dan seperti hilang akal.

Dan dengan kebasahan yang dirasakan Baekhyun dibagian bahunya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterdiamannya. Tubuh menegangnya melemas kala sebuah isakan begitu jelas ia dengar tepat didekat telinganya. Dekapan yang semula terasa ringan kini semakin erat membuatnya tak ada jarak sedikitpun dari lawannya.

Baekhyun tak tau kenapa mata miliknya ikut memanas kala isakan itu semakin keras ia dengar, bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar kala kepala milik Chanyeol semakin dalam masuk dalam ceruk lehernya.

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan turunnya lelehan airmata miliknya. Hanya saja tangan itu tak memberikan balasan untuk sekedar menenangkan pria yang sesenggukan dalam isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli orang menyebutnya cengeng, lemah, ataupun pecundang. Chanyeol hanya pria yang tengah merindukan kekasih yang sudah ia sakiti perasaannya.

Cukup lama acara pelukan sepihak itu terjadi hingga Baekhyun yang merasa kebas mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Baekhyun memang membenci Chanyeol, sangat membencinya. Tapi Baekhyun masihlah wanita yang memiliki hati selembut kapas untuk tidak bersikap kasar terlebih saat Baekhyun melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang begitu...

 **Kacau?**

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, dan biarkan aku pergi"

Banyak. Sangat banyak yang ingin Chanyeol katakan dan tanyakan juga banyak yang harus Chanyeol jelaskan ke Baekhyun. Namun semua itu terasa sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan keterdiaman juga spkesunyian itu tengah bersemanyam di mobil dengan dua orang didalamnya.

"Jika tidak ada biarkan aku pergi"

Masih dengan nada dinginnya Baekhyun mempertahankan untuk tak melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan satu tangan memegang setir. Ketika Baekhyun mencoba kembali untuk membuka pintu gerakannya terhenti.

"Siapa namanya?"

Dari beribu pertanyaan yang ada di otak Chanyeol hanya satu yang membuat pria itu ingin tahu. Gadis kecil _miliknya_. Baekhyun tau yang Chanyeol maksud dengan 'siap' tapi tidak mudah untuk Baekhyun memberitahunya.

"Itu tidak penting untukmu"

"Baek, dia anakku"

"Kata siapa?"

Chanyeol benar merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali menghujaminya, sebuah penolakan yang menyakitkan dan raut akan kesedihan itu nampak jelas dipenglihatan Baekhyun, namun tetap saja Baekhyun mempertahankan untuk tak peduli.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku Baek, bahkan aku kau bisa membunuhku saat ini juga aku tak masalah. Tapi..." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh permohonan. "Aku ingin tau namanya, berapa usianya dan seperti apa anakku"

Namun baru saja Chanyeol berhenti sebuah decihan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, wanita itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan anakmu Chanyeol _ssi_. Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu. Aku masih ingat dan sangat ingat seseorang menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku karna tak ingin karirnya hancur disaat dia berada di puncak popularitasnya. Ah, ya bahkan aku memang sangat bodoh. Harusnya aku sadar saat seseorang menikmati tubuhku namun memberiku pil agar mencegah kehamilan. Bukankah sangat jelasalasannya? Dia hanya anak Byun Baekhyun. Bukan milik yang lain."

Baekhyun begitu lancar mengatakannya bagai sebuah pidato yang dia hafal diluar kepala, seperti memang sudah tersusun sangat rapi tak menyadari dentuman kesakitan yang pria sebelahnya rasakan.

Sakit.

Sangat sakit dirasakan Chanyeol. Kebodohan dimasa lalu yang membawanya kedalam pesakitan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sorot mata yang begitu terluka serta bibir yang terkatup tak mampu berucap membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin melihat keadaan yang mampu menggoyahkan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun menoleh saat suara begitu pelan masuk pendengarannya. Chanyeol menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram setir mobil hingga buku buku jarinya terlihat.

"Bencilah aku sampai mati, kau bebas mengutuk dan menyumpahiku, Baek. Aku tidak akan marah...aku...kau bisa menghukumku apapun yang kau mau. Sudah kubilang bahkan jika kau ingin membunuhku saat ini akupun siap...aku"

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori diriku Park. Dan aku, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang sama sepertimu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karna yang perlu kau lakukan hanya jangan mengusikku terlebih anakku."

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membuka pintunya karna wanita itu rasa ia sudah tak kuat berlama lama berada didekat Chanyeol. Masihlah sama, ia takut pertahanannya runtuh. Untungnya Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Baekhyun, mintalah alamat Sehun pada Luhan dan temui Jongin."

Dan Baekhyun membanting pintu mobil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas setir dengan getaran ditubuhnya kala perasaan yang menyesakkan begitu melilitnya hingga rasanya Chanyeol tak mampu lagi hanya untuk bernafas.

Baekhyun berhenti di balik tembok basements dengan tangan yang terus memukul dda sebelah kirinya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dn menangis sesenggukan merasakan sesak didadanya.

Baekhyun tau dari awal jika dia akan dan pasti bertemu dengan Chanyeol tapi tak ia sangka jika itu akan terjadi secepat ini, dihari pertama ia akan bekerja.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun dan Jennie pulang ke apartment Luhan setelah Baekhyun terlihat baik baik saja dihadapan Jennie, wanita itu kemudian membawa Jennie pulang. Baekhyun menjanjikan Jennie untuk mengunjungi seseorang yang akan gadis kecil itu panggil nenek, tapi sebelumnya mereka harus menunggu Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun ingat tadi Chanyeol mengatakan untuk bertanya ke Luhan alamat Sehun untuk menemui Jongin. Baekhyun tau selama ini sahabatnya itu tinggal bersama Sehun setelah meninggalkan dorm, informasi dar Luhan tentu saja.

"Mommy?" suara gadis kecil yang tengah menenteng boneka _Barbie_ itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Lamunan dimana sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergejolak dengan kejadian yang belum lama ia alami tadi siang. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol begitu terlihat sendu. Mencoba mengenyahkan dari macam pertanyaan seperti _apa Chanyeol kelelahan yang membuatnya terlihat buruk? Apa masalah Chanyeol sampai ia begitu kacau? Atau, mungkinkah Chanyeol telihat sedih karna Baekhyun?_.

Dan pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Haruskah Baekhyun peduli ketika pria itu saja tak pernah peduli? Benarkah Chanyeol tak sekalipun memikirkan Baekhyun? Bahkan janin yang berada di dalam perut Baekhyun dulu?

Oh, ingatlah Baek. Bahkan pria itulah yang menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Apa kau masih berfikir Chanyeol akan sempat memikirkan janinmu?.

Jika menelisik bagaimana selama ini Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Chanyeol mengenai berita pencarian Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, besar kemungkinan memang pria itu sudah tak lagi peduli karna Baekhyun tau perjuangan Chanyeol menuju karir yang memuncak itu banyak menghabiskan tangisan juga keringat. Dan Chanyeol tentu akan memilih mana yang membuatnya berjuang dan tidak. Dan bodohnya Baekhyun datang bagai parasit yang menyakiti diri sendiri.

Baekhyun memang sempat luluh perasaannya mengingat apa yang wanita itu lihat juga rasakan dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, memeluknya. Pelukan itu benar sebuah kerinduan yang coba Baekhyun sangkali meski nyaman ia rasakan. Isakan dan getaran pada tubuh Chanyeol bahkan mampu membawa Baekhyun hanyut ikut meneteskan air matanya juga sesak didada. Tangisan yang sarat akan kepiluan, kesedihan, kehancuran juga penyesalan.

Racauan Chanyeol yang sempat membuat Baekhyun pusing dan berakhir memijat pelipisnya, bagaimana kata maaf itu begitu terdengar tulus, bagaimana Chanyeol bahkan menyuruhnya untuk membalas dengan yang lebih kejam. Bagaimana pria itu ingin menyerah.

Dan semua itu Baekhyun merasakannya.

Namun ketika sakit hati lebih mendominasi maka hati yang mulai mencair akan kembali membeku dan kalimat penuh kesakitan dari Baekhyun keluar begitu saja tak peduli akibat yang terjadi untuk Chanyeol.

Kembali dengan Jenie yang memanggilnya, Baekhyun memberikan pelukan dan mengangkat tubuh Jennie untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa sayang? Jennie mengantuk, hm?" lembut kalimatnya begitu menenangkan. Dan sebuah gelengan ia dapatkan sebagai respn dari Jennie.

"Mom, siapa paman tampan yang memanggil nama mommy tadi?" pertanyaan gadis kecil dengan mata plos dan jari jari yang memainkan surai lembut milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkerut kening mencoba mengingat siapa yang Jennie maksud.

Tidak ada jawaban segera Jennie mencoba mengingatkan. "Tadi mommy… yang ada ditempat kerja mommy. Paman itu tinggi dan tampan" seketika satu nama muncul di memori Baekhyun.

' _Chanyeol'_.

Oh, apa lagi ini? Kenapa Jennie tertarik menanyakan Chanyeol?. Baekhyun tau betul Jennie tidak pernah merasa penasaran dengan orang lain. Anak itu hanya penasaran dengan hal hal berbau anak kecil seperti _cartoon, super hero, Barbie_ dan kejadian disekitar lingkungan yang tak dimengertinya. Bukan siapa orang yang bahkan tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kenapa Jennie menanyakanya?" bukan menjawab Baekhyun justru bertanya balik.

"Apa paman itu teman mommy? Kenapa tadi dia memanggil namamu mom?"

"Ehm. Dia teman mommy" mungkin Baekhyun bisa saja menjawab jujur 'dia daddymu' tapi jawaban saat ini adalah jawaban paling tepat bagi Baekhyun.

"Waaaa" nada kagum serta binar yang terpancar membuat Baekhyun bertanya tanya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Mom, paman itu sunguh tampan!?" Jawabnya dengan semangat juga raut wajah penuh kekaguman bagaimana gadis kecil itu bertemu paman tampan yang ternyata adalah teman ibunya.

"Siapa paman tampan yang bisa membuat _princess_ ini begitu semangat?"

Dan suara lain yang datang kini masuk diantara dua wanita berbeda usia itu.

"Luhan?"

"Hai, Baek"

"Bibi Luhan!"

"Hallo cantik" dan dicubitnya gemas pipi penuh milik Jennie, Jennie sama sekali tidak merasa marah dengan perlakuan Luhan alih alih senyum cerahnya yang terlihat.

"Bibi Luhan, tadi Jennie pergi ke tempat kerja mommy dan bertemu paman yang saaaangat tampan" celotehnya memulai sebuah cerita bagaimana dirinya bertemu 'paman tampan' bak bertemu pangeran di tengah hutan.

"Benarkah? Whaaa…ponakan ku mulai mengerti pria tampan?"

Luhan tertawa mendapati Jennie yang juga tertawa karna digoda. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang diam mendengarkan hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dipaksa.

"Siapa dia Baek?" Dan pada akhirnya Luhan menaruh tanya pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Mengerti bagaimana saat ini yang Baekhyun rasakan. Pasti berat dan yang Luhan sesalkan adalah disaat seperti ini dia tak bisa berada disamping Baekhyun karna pekerjaannya yang berada diluar hari ini.

Luhan mengusap lembut bahu Baekhyun "Semua akan segera berakhir" dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartment dengan Jennie dalam gendongannya dan Luhan disampingnya. Luhan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke apartment milik Sehun dengan alasan yang tak bisa Baekhyun cegah. ' _Oh Baek, aku sangat merindukan Sehun ku. Apa tidak boleh aku kesana?_ " Dan Baekhyun berakhir mengangguk meski tau pasangan itu baru saja bertemu.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dengan sosok tinggi dengan kulit putih berdiri dihadapan para wanita di balik pintu. Luhan sudah mengatakan pada kekasihnya itu jika dia dan Baekhyun akan datang menemui Jongin maka Sehun segera memberi ruang untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menggendong Jennie untuk masuk kedalam.

Sehun menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Jongin dengan Jennie tanpa Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan duduk dimeja makan setelah Sehun membuatkan minuman untuk kekasihnya.

"Kuharap mereka baik baik saja. Sungguh aku sangat khawatir Sehun." Sehun mengerti dan mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah. Jongin tau apa yang akan di lakukan. Kau tau Lu? Kabar kedatangan Baekhyun _noona_ sudah sampai ketelinga kami kemarin. Jongdae _hyung_ juga sempat mengatakan sesuatu ke Jongin. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas"

Ya, Luhan berharap apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar. Berharap semuanya akan segera membaik.

...

Didalam kosong, tidak ada Jongin membuat Baekhyun menunggu dengan duduk dipinggir ranjang milik pria tan itu. Jennie masih tidur dan Baekhyun tak sedikitpun berniat untuk membangunkannya.

Diperhatikannya satu satu ruangan milik Jongin. Yang Baekhyun tangkap adalah kosong. Tidak ada yang menarik karna memang tak ada apapun. Tidak sama dengan Jongin yang dulu dimana suka menyimpan banyak dvd, komik juga album foto miliknya. Ah, satu lagi. Jongin suka memasang foto _absurd_ mereka berdua. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa saat ingatan itu muncul namun berubah ketika kenyataan kini yang ada hanyalah sebuah lemari dan meja.

Sebegitu besarkah pengaruhnya terhadap Jongin?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Dan Baekhyun segera menepis pemikiran yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

 **Klek**

Pintu terbuka, tetapi pintu kamar mandi bukan pintu utama dan disana Baekhyun menemukan Jongin tengah berdiri sambil menutup pintu dengan pelan. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan keterkejutan Baekhyun rasakan. Ya, hanya Baekhyun tidak dengan Jongin.

"Jongin-na,.."

Baekhyun berdiri, hanya berdiri tanpa melangkah karna entah mengapa kakinya seperti magnet yang terus menempel pada lantai tanpa ingin bergerak sedikitpun. Dan justru Jongin yang bergerak melangkah kearahnya.

 **Dengan santai. Tanpa beban.**

Membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tak baik karna Jongin tidak seperti yang selalu Luhan ceritakan. Tidak ada raut sedih, terluka atapun kecewa. Jongin, begitu biasa akan kehadirannya dan bahkan kini duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menatap kearah wanita yang masih menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Duduklah Baek, apa kau akan berdiri terus?" Dia menepuk kasur disebelahnya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk.

"Jongin..."

"Cantik, siapa namanya?" Tangannya mengelus surai milik Jennie pelan membuat Baekhyun justru ingin menangis meski begitu tetapa wanita itu jawab.

"J-Jennie. Byun Jennie namanya" Baekhyun tak mampu untuk tidak bergetar saat menjawabnya.

"Nama yang cantik. Dia sepertimu. Cantik"

Dan kesunyian menyelimuti kemudian kala Jongin mengatakan kalimatnya, Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Yang wanita itu ingin lakukan hanya meminta maaf dan memeluk sahabatnya erat. Tapi Jongin yang kelewat santai membuatnya lidahnya kelu.

"Kau pasti lelah, letakkan saja Jennie agar lebih nyenyak" dan Baekhyun masih mematung tak melakukan apa yang pria didepannya itu ucapkan sampai ia merasakan Jennie sudah berada dalam gendongan Jongin dan beberapa detik kemudian Jennie sudah tidur dengan memeluk guling milik Jongin. Tidak hanya itu, Jongin juga menyelimuti Jennie.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Lagi Jongin lah yang memulai sebuah percakapan terlebih kini pria itu tengah tersenyum ke Baekhyun membuat genangan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. Jongin memeluknya, mengusap pelan punggungnya, tanpa kata terucap sebagai kata penenang.

"Tidakkah kau marah padaku, aku meninggalkanmu, Jongin?" Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan Jongin dengan racauan yang ia gumamkan.

"Kenapa aku harus, Baek?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya yang masih berurai air mata. Tak mengerti kenapa Jongin justru menanyakan hal itu. Tidakkah Jongin marah karna Baekhyun menghilang, tak memberi kabar dan bahkan pulang dengan seorang anak kecil tanpa adanya pria yang mendampinginya?.

Baekhyun benar tak mengerti dengan pikiran Jongin saat ini.

"Kau sudah lama berada di Seoul?" Baekhyun mengangguk, Jongin mengusap air mata Baekhyun. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar satu minggu"

"Ehm. Aku senang kau kembali, Baek. Aku—"

"Jongin. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongin karna Baekhyun tak tahan dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu baik baik saja tanpa emosi sedikitpun. Bukan Jongin yang memarahinya, menasehatinya dengan menggebu.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Kau ingin mendengarkan ku?"

Meski tak tau apa, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tanya kenapa aku tidak marah bukan? Itu karna aku sudah tau kau datang. Hei, kau itu terkenal di agensi. Namamu bahkan lebih sering disebut di agensi dibandingkan namaku. Padahal disini aku yang jadi idol bukan kau. Tapi lihat, kau mampu membuat heboh seluruh staff di agensi. Ah, tidak. Tidak. Bukan hanya staff tapi juga idol. Kau tau kenapa?" Baekhyu menggeleng.

"Kau kau memberi dampak yang baik untuk agensi. xoxo salah satunya"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayolah Baek. Jangan pura pura lupa. Setiap kami merilis album baru kau yang selalu menciptakan lagunya sampai saat ini"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin"

"Aku sengaja tidak menemuimu bukan berarti aku tidak merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu tapi aku tau kau pasti menemuiku" Baekhyun menatap Jongin sedangkan yang ditatap kini tengah mengacak surai milik Baekhyun.

Jongin membacanya, membaca raut wajah Baekhyun yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bohong jika Jongin tak ingin menanyakan bermacam pertanyaan. Tapi ia akan menahannya karna yang perlu Jongin lakukan saat ini adalah berterimakasih karna Baekhyun pada akhirnya kembali meski ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu pikiran Jongin.

Jennie.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku akan membiarkanmu bercerita sendiri Baek."

Dan Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa Jongin begitu dewasa saat ini? Bahkan sahabatnya itu tak menuntut pertanyaan apapun. Dan Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Dirinyalah yang seharusnya sadar diri untuk terbuka dan lebih jujur terhadap Jongin.

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" Jongin tak menjawabnya, pria itu tak tau kenapa Baekhyun memintanya. Tapi melihat bagaimana sorot mata Baekhyun membuatnya akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jennie, dia putriku. Usianya sebentar lagi akan 5."

Jongin terkejut, bukan pada pengakuan Baekhyun yang mengatakan Jennie putrinya tapi lebih kepada usia Jennie saat ini. Pikirannya memproses waktu, jika memang benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan maka berarti Baekhyun...

"Ya, aku hamil sebelum berangkat ke Amerika. Aku lari dari masalah dan sebuah pilihan membuatku untuk memilih menyembunyikannya dengan meninggalkan Korea."

"Bagaimana bisa Baek?"

"Untuk kebaikan banyak orang. Jadi aku tidak bisa bersikap egois dengan kekacauan yang kubuat. Aku akan debut saat itu dan media sudah memberitakan project yang sajangnim rencanakan dan aku membuat kesalahan. Aku bisa membuat saham JM Ent hancur jika berita itu sampai ke awak media. Maka dari itu aku—"

"Kau memilih untuk pergi karna sajangnim yang memberimu pilihan?" Jongin sudah bisa menyimpulkan dari sedikit cerita yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Brengsek!"

Umpatan juga kepalan tangan itu menunjukkan betapa Jongin sangat marah pada orang yang selama ini ia hormati. Jongin marah karna Junmyoon selalu menolak untuk memberitahunya ketika Jongin secara pribadi menemui Junmyoon karna Jongin yakin Junmyoon pasti tau, tapi pria itu selalu mengelaknya.

Baekhyun melihat kemarahan Jongin.

"Disana kau baik baik saja?" Marah tentu saja namun rasa khawatir lebih mendominasi untuk Jongin.

"Sebenarnya... sajangnim mengenalkanku dengan orang yang sangat baik. Mereka sahabat sajangnim dan aku hidup disana dengan orang irang yang sudah kuanggap menjadi keluargaku. Aku diberi ruang pribadi untuk mengembangkan bakatku sebagai komposer. Dan mereka semua menjagaku dengan baik. Menyayangiku juga Jennie."

Dan Baekhyun kini tengah merindukan perhatian Jessica yang sudah seperti ibunya, Kris yang lebih banyak diam namun dibelakang sangat mempedulikan Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun juga Jackson adik yang selalu membuat harinya penuh tawa juga teman untuk adu mulutnya.

"Jadi kau selalu berhbungan dengan Junmyoon keparat itu?"

"Jangan seperti itu Jongin."

"Kenapa? Memang benar dia seperti itu" Baekhyun tak akan menyakalnya karna suara kemarahan Jongin tak ingin Baekhyun dengar lebih.

"Aku tidak setiap hari berkirim email dengannya. Aku lebih banyak berurusan dengan staff bagian musik. Dan bebarapa minggu lalu aku di panggil untuk kembali kesini."

"Dan kau tinggal dengan Luhan _noona_."

"Hm. Aku menghubungi Luhan dan Yixing _eonni_. Aku... maafkan aku karna bukan kau Jongin." Baekhyun kembali merasa bersalah dan begitu buruk tapi Jongin memeluknya tidak ingin lagi mendengar kata maaf dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa kau mau tinggal dengan Luhan _noona_ atau siapapu. Karna yang terpenting sekarang kau kembali, Baek."

Baekhyun juga mengeratkan pelukannya. Benar berterimakasih karna mempunyai sahabat seperti Jongin. Tiba tiba Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajahnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung atas sikap Jongin.

"Baekhyun? Siapa ayah Jennie?"

Dan ledakan itu kembali Baekhyun rasakan, ketakutan itu melingkupinya. Dan kini wajah mungil itu berpaling menghindari tatapan Jongin.

' _Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?'_. Semua akan semakin rumit jika Baekhyun mengucapkan nama Chanyeol, itu benar benar membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Baek?"

"Jongin. Bisakah untuk saat ini kau tidak menanyakannya? Kumohon" Baekhyun meremat pakaian milik Jongin dengan bibir bergetar yang kemudian ia gigit untuk menahan getarannya juga tatapan memohon miliknya. Membuat Jongin luluh dan tak ingin lagi melihat raut ketakutan milik Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk.

Dan malam itu Baekhyun dan Luhan pulang setelah semua berjalan baik baik saja seperti yang luhan harapkan. Sedangkan Jennie yang tertidur pulas benar tak jadi bertemu dengan paman yang ibunya janjikan.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Jongin. "Luhan. Kau tidak mengatakan pada siapapun siapa ayah Jennie bukan?" Luhan menatapnya dan kembali fokus dengan jalanan.

"Aku dan Yixing bukan penggosip, Baek."

Dan Baekhyun benar merasakan kelegaan di dadanya, meskipun tak seutuhnya.

 **e)(o**

Hampir seminggu Baekhyun bekerja dengan Jennie yang selalu pulang ke JM Ent bersama Zhuyi dan berakhir dengan kedua gadis kecil itu bermain di tempat bermain yang Junmyoon sediakan. Dan untuk seminggu ini pula Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Baekhyun juga Jennie.

Setelah pertemuan terakhir didalam mobil itu Chanyeol jarang terlihat di agensi dan setahu Baekhyun jadwal xoxo saat ini masih terbilang padat. Baekhyun menolak untuk mengakui jika ia tengah mencari sosok Chanyeol karna tak terlihat seperti member yang lain yang terlihat wira wiri ke agensi. Karna Baekhyun hanya beberapa kali melihat pria jangkung itu kurang dari lima kali.

Bahkan kau menghitungnya Baekhyun.

Dan setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol cs masih memiliki tour dunia dan akan melakukan comeback setelahnya sebelum memperbarui kontrak mereka. Dan itu berarti masih ada waktu sekitar tujuh bulan lagi. Dan untuk kali ini Baekhyun kembali dipercaya untuk menulis lirik lagu untuk xoxo, tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Xoxo direncanakan akan comeback tujuh bulan lagi sedangkan kontrak milik Baekhyun akan habis lima bulan lagi.

Alasan lain adalah, Baekhyun tak ingin berurusan dengan xoxo lagi. Baekhyun rasa itu sudah cukup baginya. Seperti rencananya, Baekhyun ingin memulai yang baru bersama Jennie, tinggal di Bucheon sebagai pilihannya dimana ketenangan menjadi sebuah impian untuknya bersama dengan putrinya.

Jongin bilang Baekhyun berhak bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya setelah keinginan Baekhyun di utarakan malam itu di kamar milik Jongin. Jongin tak ingin memaksanya tetap di Seoul dan membiarkan Baekhyun memilih, asal itu masih di Korea maka bagi Jongin itu tak masalah.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu pergi ke agensi bersama yang lain hanya saja mereka tidak berangkat bersama karna Chanyeol kini memiliki tujuan yang lain. Mengikuti seseorang diwaktu tertentu juga menemuinya. Mendekati dari jarak jauh hingga akhirnya ia mampu untuk menyentuh kulit lembut yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Kegiatan yang kini menjadi salah satu favoritnya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan _seseorang_ itu telah mengikat sebuah janji.

Baekhyun menemui Yixing diruangannya. "Hai, _eonni_?" Sapanya dengan kepala menyembul dibalik pintu.

"Baek? Masuklah"

"Aku akan pulang dan mengambil Jennie di atas. Kau mau ikut sekalian atau Zhuyi sekalian turun denganku?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku membawa putriku turun? Pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak"

"Tentu aku bisa. Kalau begitu aku pergi, _eonni_ "

Baekhyun berdiri di depan lift menunggu untuk terbuka dan segera menjemput Jennie juga Zhuyi karna sekarang sudah mulai sore. Pintu terbuka dan ketika Baekhyun menunggu orang orang didalamnya keluar atensinya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata bulat milik Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya tidak sengaja.

Kyungsoo, wanita itu keluar dan menyempatkan melempar senyumnya terhadap Baekhyun yang terlihat masih mematung. Ketika sadar akan sesuatu, Baekhyun segera berbalik badan dan menghentikan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo- _ssi._ " Panggilnya menghentikan langkah pemilik nama. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang ada jadwal sekarang"

Kyungsoo sudah akan kembali melangkah namun Baekhyun tak ingin menyia nyiakannya jadi ditahannya lengan milik Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli jika ia dibilang tidak sopan. Kyungsoo menatap lengannya yang dipegang Baekhyun cukup lama sampai Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi baru dia melepasnya.

"Baiklah. Besok saat makan siang di cafe JM"

Dan Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya juga menunduk sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

 **e)(o**

 **Dia** kembali lagi duduk di bangku taman sekolah kanak kanan dengan pakaian yang sangat tertutup, topi, kacamata juga jangan lupakan masker yang **dia** pakai untuk menutupi identitasnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi dan seharusnya mereka semua sudah keluar tapi sekarang bahkan sudah lebih lima belas menit tapi tidak ada tanda tanda akan adanya sosok yang keluar dengan meneriakkan namanya.

Matahari juga mulai menyengat tubuhnya tetapi jika mengingat senyuman itu membuat- _nya_ rela untuk seharian berada di bawah sinar matahari ataupun hujan. Jika mengingat itu maka hatinya akan sedikit menghangat hingga sebuah tarikan pada mantelnya ia rasakan.

"Paman?" Seorang gadis dengan kuncir kudanya yang bergoyang goyang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Hei, sayang? Kenapa paman tidak menyadari kalau Jennie sudah disini?"

"Paman siiiiih...melamun terus, Jennie terus memanggil tapi paman hanya diam saja. Huft..."

Pria yang dipanggil paman itu tertawa gemas melihat Jennie yang menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu membuatnya teringat dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Paman Chanyeol menyebalkan" dan kini kaki kecilnya menghentak hentak tanah benar benar merajuk. Chanyeol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya di depan Jennie sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil milik Jennie.

"Oke, maafkan paman. Hmmm...bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?"

Mendengar kata es krim membuat membuat binar mata Jennie terlihat membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia melihat senyum manis si kecil.

"Benarkah? Bolehkah Jennie minta banyak?"

"Hm. Tentu. Sebanyak yang Jennie mau"

"Yeeeiiii...ayo pamaaan~kita harus beli sekaraaang~"

Dan gadis kecil itu menyeret Chanyeol untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil milik Chanyeol dan segera membeli banyak es krim kesukaan Jennie.

Semenjak Chanyeol diam diam mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun wanita itu pergi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Junmyoon. Diawali saat Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun pulang dari agensi, bukannya kembali ke apartment miliknya justru Chanyeo dapati baekhyun pulang ke apartment Luhan. Chanyeol ingin menanyakan ke Luhan tapi ia urungkan setelah banyak pemikiran yang yang mungkin akan menggagalkan rencananya.

Paginya Chanyeol mengikuti mobil milik Luhan yang didalamnya ada Baekhyun juga Jennie yang menuju ke sekolah Jennie. Memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun turun dari mobil dengan Jennie dengan tangan yang saling terpaut dan ketika Baekhyun berjongkok didepan Jennie membuat hati pemilik marga Park itu menghangat. Bagaimana dua perempuan ibu dan anak itu saling tersenyum dan saling memberika ciuman dan diakhir dengan lambaian tangan membuat hati Chanyeol benar benar tenang, hangat namun juga iri.

Akan sangat sempurna jika Chanyeol juga disana.

Chanyeol tidak kemana mana dan menunggu didalam mobil sampai Jennie juga Zhuyi keluar dari sekolah. Chanyeol sudah akan keluar namun urung pria itu lakukan saat melihat mobil milik Junmyoon terparkir di depan sekolah. Junmyoon keluar dan dua gadis kecil itu menyambutnya dan berakhir dengan anak anak yang masuk kedalam mobil Junmyoon.

Chanyeol mengikutinya, dan terkejut adalah reaksinya kala Junmyoon membawa gadis gadis itu ke agensi dengan Luna yang sudah menunggu di lobi agensi. Dulu Luna bekerja sebagai resepsionis namun beberapa hari yang lalu Junmyoon memindah tugaskan Luna untuk menjaga anak anak ketika mereka pulang sekolah sampai Baekhyun dan Yixing membawa mereka pulang.

Dan hari itu Chanyeol langsung menemui Junmyoon diruangnya, mengutarakan niatnya untuk menggantikan Junmyoon menjemput Jennie dan Zhuyi. Junmyoon tak menolak karna pria itu tau maksud dan tujuan Chanyeol.

Hari selanjutnya Chanyeol menjemput Jennie dan Zhuyi membuat Jennie berkerut kening melihat pria tinggi dengan wajah tertutup. Namun Zhuyi yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol lama langsung mengenalinya dan mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Jennie.

 _Langkah yang bagus Park._

Mendekati, mengenalkan diri, berteman dan pada akhirnya membuat sebuah janji. Itu yang Chanyeol lakukan dengan Jennie. Jennie selalu terlihat senang jika Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menanti pukul sepuluh untuk bertemu buah hatinya.

Ya, Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Paman Chanyeol?"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Kenapa Jennie tidak boleh bilang mommy kalau paman yang menjemput dan mengajak Jennie bermain? Paman bilang Paman Chanyeol teman mommy"

Mereka sedang duduk di kedai es krim di dekat jendela dengan dua mangkuk eskrim di depan dua orang masing masing, Jennie dengan es krim coklat pisangnya dan Chanyeol dengan es krim pisang miliknya. Es krim milik Chanyeol masih utuh karna pria itu tangannya tengah sibuk menyuapi Jennie sampai otak kecil Jennie menyimpan sebuah tanya sederhana yang bagi Chanyeol sulit untuk ia jawab.

Memang benar, Chanyeol meminta Jennie untuk berjanji agar tidak mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika selama ini Chanyeol datang menemui Jennie, menjemputnya sekolah, mengajaknya makan siang dan terkadang bermain bersama di agensi di ruang bermain Jennie dan Zhuyi. Ah, ya. Zhuyi tak lagi pulang dengan Jennie semenjak Jennie pulang dengan Chanyeol karna Jennie dijemput langsung oleh Junmyoon.

Dan kini Chanyeol tengah memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan agar Jennie mengerti. Sedangkan buah hatinya masih menatapnya dengan manik begitu mirip dengan miliknya tengah menunggu sebuah jawaban darinya. Jika hubungannya dengan Baekhyun baik baik saja Chanyeol tak perlu bingung untuk mengatakan sejak awal ke Jennie jika dia adalah seseorang yang harus Jennie panggil 'Daddy'.

'Daddy' dan bukan memanggilnya 'Paman' seperti saat ini. Namun tidak karna Baekhyun akan semakin membencinya dan Jennie, anak itu pasti akan sangat kebingungan. Chanyeol merasa tak pantas untuk mengungakapkannya langsung terhadap jennie mengingat perlakuan brengseknya dulu.

"Jennie tau, mommy terlalu menyayangi jennie dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Jennie. Menjaga Jennie dan terus membuat Jennie bahagia. Jadi Jennie harus membuat mommy juga bahagia dengan menjaga senyum mommy sampai kapanpun. Untuk membuat senyum mommy tetap bertahan maka jennie harus menjaga janji kita."

"Apa mommy akan sedih jika jennie tak berjanji?"

"Hm. Maka dari itu Jennie jangan bilang Mommy, oke?"

Sebenarnya Jennie masih tak mengerti dengan alasan Chanyeol tapi gadis itu mengangguk penuh semangat ketika ia ingat jika harus membuat Mommy tetap tersenyum. Semangat jennie yang juga menjadi semangat Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya.

Menjadi semangat Chanyeol untuk kembali meraih miliknya, dunianya.

 **e)(o**

Hari ini sesuai janjinya Baekhyun sudah duduk di cafe JM untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jennie juga bersamanya karna ini hari minggu jadi jennie dibawa Baekhyun sekalian jalan jalan. Seperti biasa jennie meminta es krim dan satu cake strawberry yang tinggal setengahnya karna sudah gadis kecil itu habiskan setengahnya. Baekhyun hanya memesan milkshake strawberry sambil menunggu kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo datang dan Baekhyun benar merasakan lega karna sebelumnya ia takut jika tiba tiba Kyungsoo tak datang.

"Jennie ayo beri salam" perintahnya membuat Jennie berdiri

"Hallo bibi, namaku Byun Jennie dan aku sekarang 4 akan menjadi 5 beberapa bulan lagi. Itu kata Mommy." Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa gemas melihat bagaimana Jennie masih kesulitan menunjukkan jarinya untuk menunjukkan angka empat juga melihat mulit Jennie yang sedikit belepotan terkena krim.

"Dia sangat lucu Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Kyungsoo memesan minuman juga cake yang sama dengan milik Jennie karna gadis kecil itu menyarankannya untuk makan cake dengan krim strawberry yang Jennie bilang sangat lezat. Baekhyun memilin jari jarinya bingung untuk memulai mengatakan tujuannya mengajak Kyungsoo si artis papan atas itu untuk bertemu.

"Maaf karna kemarin aku tidak sopan menghentikanmu Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku benar benar ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Tentang Jongin?" Kyungsoo sudah tau jika itu pasti berhubungan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo siap untuk mendengarkannya saat Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku dan Jongin memang berteman sejak shs dan kami sudah seperti saudara satu darah. Kami terbuka dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi karna suatu alasan dan ke egoisanku aku merusak persahabatanku dengan Jongin. Menyimpan sendiri dan tak lagi berbagi keluh kesah dengannya sedangkan Jongin dengan semangatnya mengatakan jika dia tertarik dengmu Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku senang mendengarnya karna dia tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan masa trainee nya saat shs, dan kemudian sibuk dengan xoxo membuatnya tidak sempat melirik wanita manapun.

Dan saat dia bertemu langsung dengmu secara langsung, Jongin merasakannya. Merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Kabar baiknya aku mendengar jika kalian ternyata menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih membuatku senang karna Jongin tidak hanya mengatakannya tapi juga menunjukkannya"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dengan raut muka yang tak mampu Baekhyun baca. Menunggu bagaimana respon yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Jongin mengagumiku, bukan mencintaiku Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Jongin hanya merasa memiliki beban untuk bertanggungjawab atas diriku. Dulu saat orangtuaku meninggal aku kehilangan semangat juga senyumku hingga Jongin berjanji akan menjadi seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya. Dan karna kebodohanku aku membuatnya hancur. Jongin sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo- _ssi_. Aku melihatnya sendiri bagaimana terpuruknya Jongin setelah putus denganmu. Luhan juga mengatakannya padaku. Aku minta maaf Kyungsoo- _ssi._ Sudah membuat hubungan kalian berantakan karnaku. Aku tau kalian sama sama masih saling mencintai. Percayalah Jongin sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku percaya" membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bisakah kalian kembali bersama?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar. Ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Aku berterima kasih karna kau berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan mencoba untuk membantu memperbaiki hubungaku dengannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini...sangat sulit"

Dan Baekhyun merosotkan bahunya kala melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit menunduk dan mengusap air matanya. Tujuan Baekhyun menemui Kyungsoo tak lain adalah meminta Kyungsoo untuk berbaikan dengan Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo menolak dan kini justru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan Dimana Baekhyun selama ini.

Baekhyun mengatakan dia tinggal di Amerika dan bekerja di tempat Kris sebagai komposer, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya merasa tak asing dengan nama itu dan memperjelas dengan menanyakan apakah yang dibicarakan Baekhyun itu Kris Wu dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo teringat dengan produser film yang pernah Kyungsoo bintangi dulu dan mengingat percakapannya dengan Kris.

" _Kyungsoo ssi,"_

" _Oh, hai tuan Wu" Kyungsoo menunduk hormat setelah mengetahui siapa si pemanggil._

" _Jadi kau benar benar akan kembali lusa?"_

" _Sayangnya, ya."_

" _Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang. Dia juga berasal dari Korea"_

" _Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya" Kyungsoo menampakkan wajah kecewa yang tak sungguh sungguh karna sebuah senyum berbentuk hatinya merekah setelahnya membuat lawan bicaranya ikut tertular senyumnya._

" _Ya, kurahap kau akan kembali kesini lagi dan kalian bisa bertemu." Pria Wu itu meletakkan gelas berisi wine nya yang masih setengah di atas meja samping Kyungsoo._

" _Tentu saja tuan Wu , ketika film akan dirilis tentu saja aku akan datang kemari lagi dan anda bisa mengenalkannya padaku"_

" _Ya itu bagus. Kurasa kau bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Kalian memiliki tubuh yang sama"_

 _Memiliki tubuh yang sama?_

" _Oh, tunggu sebentar. Apa dia seorang wanita tuan Wu?"_

" _Benar."_

" _Kupikir 'dia' yang anda maksud adalah seorang pria"_

Kyungsoo mengingatnya dan sempat membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Jadi wanita yang akan Kris kenalkan padanya adalah Baekhyun? Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya mencoba mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa aneh melihat Kyungsoo. Hingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam kala jennie berteriak memanggil dengan lantang.

"Paman Chanyeol?!"

Dan mereka bertemu pandang.

 **TBC**

Deep Bow.,. Iya drama banget dan gak ending ending, udah gitu molor banget updatenya. Hehehe

Maafkan aku yaaaa...

Mau aku cepet update?

Coba kasih review yang banyak, kalo bias sampek 600 review maka saat itu juga ku langsung update chapter 18 nya... (pasang smirk)

See ya!? . ChanBaek is _**"REAL"**_


	20. Chapter 18 With You

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **With You**

Hari minggu hari dimana orang orang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bangun siang, jalan jalan dan bersantai menikmati hari libur. Harusnya seperti itu tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jongin dan Sehun yang kini tengah meneguk botol air mineral dengan tetesan keringat di tubuh juga dahi mereka. Bahkan kain yang membalut tubuhnya sudah menempel lengket ditubuhnya dengan cetakan basah yang begitu nampak.

Sejak pagi ke empat anggota xoxo sudah berada di agensi untuk melakukan rekaman yang harus mereka selesaikan dan dilanjut untuk latihan dance. Banyak hal yang harus mereka persiapkan sebelum semuanya berakhir.

"Sehun keluarlah beli kopi juga beberapa camilan. Ambil ini" kata Chanyeol bersamaan dengan tangannya yang melempar kartu persegi bewarna hitam tepat di samping kepala Sehun yang telentang mengambil nafas. Diliriknya kartu itu sedetik kemudian kembali kartu terlempar di depan sang pemilik.

"Kenapa harus aku, hyung?. _Maknae_ tidak harus dimanfaatkan. Aku tidak mau aku lelah" tanpa rasa takut sebelah lengannya ia letakkan diatas tepat menutupi matanya.

Hal itu cukup berhasil membuat decakan Chanyeol, terlalu lelah jika harus memarahi Sehun dengan banyak rentetan kalimat hingga kartu persegi kecil itu terabaikan begitu saja.

"Kemarikan biar aku yang membelinya"

Itu Jongdae yang sudah berdiri dan meminta kartu milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol? Tentu saja dengan senang hati memberikannya. Namun bukannya mengambil kartu kecil itu, Jongdae justru menarik tangan Chanyeol yang memegang kartu miliknya, membuat lelaki tertinggi disitu berdiri dengan tidak keren membuat seluruh mata disana memandang karena teriakan Chanyeol yang cukup mengusik pendengaran.

"YAKH! Kim Jongdae"

"Kau pikir aku mau pergi sendiri? Ck... Sekali kali Yeol sebagai leader pergilah membeli minuman dan makanan untuk member dengan tenaga dan uangmu" Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat tertawa dengan adanya tontonan yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

Bagaimana tidak, Jongdae dengan beraninya menyeret tubuh besar milik Chanyeol keluar dari ruang latihan dan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Chanyeol juga lelaki berajah kotak itu tidak menerima sebuah penolakan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut?" Chanyeol masih marah sebenarnya dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum aneh membuat Chanyeol berkerut kening curiga.

Jongdae membawa Chanyeol ke café milik agensi.

"Kau harus mencoba kopi disini Yeol. Ada pegawai baru, tidak, sebenarnya sudah lama hanya saja dia dipindah tempat saja dan dia benar benar ahli meracik kopi. Aku yakin kau akan ketagihan setelahnya." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah mencobanya"

"Benarkah!?"

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dengan nada tak percayanya. Percayalah sebenarnya Jongdae akan sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri jika benar Chanyeol sudah mencoba kopi buatan _kekasihnya_ karna itu tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi.

"Hm. Dulu" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya entah mencari apa —perasaannya menyuruhnya begitu — sambil berjalan santai sedangkan Jongdae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan juga kesal karna merasa bodoh.

"Aish."

"Sepertinya kau sering kesini sampai tau ada pegawai baru, Jongdae"

"Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Hehe"

Jongdae masuk terlebih dahulu dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencari tempat duduk sedangkan dirinya akan pergi memesan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai mencari tempat duduk seperti yang Jongdae suruh.

Bagian pojok dekat tanaman bungan cukup besar, Chanyeol mengincarnya sebelum sebuah panggilan menyerukan namanya, seketika langkahnya terhenti.

"Paman Chanyeol!?"

Baekhyun terkejut Jennie memanggil nama Chanyeol dan wanita itu langsung menoleh ke arah dimana Jennie menatap seseorang. Chanyeol juga sama terkejutnya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang akhir akhir ini selalu menemaninya. Suara yang sudah menjadi list sebagai suara favoritnya setelah Baekhyun tentu saja.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun tetapi Kyungsoo yang ada disana juga ikut menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dekat pintu memandang mereka, lebih tepatnya menatap tepat kearah mata Baekhyun.

Jennie meletakkan gelas es krimnya dan turun dari kursi, dengan senyum mengembangnya Jennie berlari kearah Chanyeol dengan kaki kecilnya membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menatap tepat kemanik bulan sabit itu seketika terputus, berpindah pandang karna kini yang lelaki jangkung itu lakukan adalah mengusap kepala Jennie yang sudah menubruk kakinya tengah mendongak kearah Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membalas tatapan sang _anak_ dengan lembut.

"Apa yang paman lakukan disini? Paman juga membeli es krim?" Semangat suaranya membuat Chanyeol melupakan keterkejutannya berpindah untuk tersenyum dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Jennie, menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan membalas senyuman milik Jennie.

"Tidak, paman membeli kopi" begitu lembut membuat Jennie semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kopi? Apa paman sedang tidak ingin tidur?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya memperlihatkan tanda kebingungan. " _Mommy_ selalu minum kopi jika mengantuk tapi tidak ingin tidur. _Mommy_ sering melakukannya tiap malam" lanjutnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol beralih kearah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mematung, kembali perasaan bersalah itu menyelimutinya ketika mata sipit itu tak terlihat cerah seperti dulu melainkan tatapan membenci yang begitu jelas. Chanyeol tidak lupa dengan janjinya untuk tak mengganggu Baekhyun juga Jennie dan Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tengah menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Apa yang Paman Chanyeol lakukan?"

"Chanyeol? Siapa anak kecil ini?"

Itu Jongdae dengan beribu kebingungan melihat ada anak kecil menggemaskan sedang bersama Chanyeol yang tengah berjongkok sambil memegang tangan mungil itu. Itu aneh mengingat Chanyeol tak begitu dekat dengan anak kecil selain Zhuyi.

"Apa paman berwajah kotak itu teman paman Chanyeol?" Gadis itu menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya tepat diwajah Jongdae, menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hm, dia teman paman, _Baby_ "

"Errr...Yeol, siapa anak ini?"

Rasanya aneh ketika anak kecilpun mengatakan wajahnya kotak. Jongdae tak begitu suka dibilang berwajah kotak. Dan Chanyeol semakin tertawa bagaimana raut Jongdae yang jelas tak suka. Chanyeol yakin setelah ini temannya itu akan menghabiskan waktunya didepan cermin dengan tangan yang terus menerus menyentuh wajahnya kemudian bertanya berulang kali ke member lainnya 'apa wajahnya kotak?'.

"Jennie? Kemari sayang!"

Baekhyun dengan suara tegasnya mendekat mengulurkan tangannya meminta Jennie untuk mendekat kepadanya. Tegas tanpa ada senyum ramah yang harusnya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh! Baekhyun? Oh, hai Baekhyunie."

Sapaan hangat dan terdengar senang memang ciri khas seorang Kim Jongdae. Sebesar apapun Baekhyun berusaha untuk terlihat dingin maka hancur sudah ketika melihat tarikan lebar bibir Jongdae yang selalu menyebarkan suasana kedamaian.

"Hallo Jongdae- _ssi_. Jennie kemari nak" itu lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya, Baekhyun tak menampakkan lagi wajah tegasnya dengan uluran tangannya meminta sang anak untuk meraihnya.

Bukannya meraih tangan Baekhyun, Jennie berpindah mendekat ke arah Jongdae.

"Paman Jongdae akan kemana?" tidak peduli dengan ibunya Jennie lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Eh? Aku dan Chanyeol sedang latihan"

"Apa itu seperti sedang menari dan bernyanyi?"

"Ya,. Paman sedang melakukan itu dengan dua paman lainnya"

"Boleh Jennie ikut?"

"Tentu—"

"Tidak. Jennie kita **pulang** " menekankan kata terakhir, mengisyaratkan jika Baekhyun benar benar melarangnya untuk ikut dua pria dewasa disana.

Jennie? Tentu saja dia mendekati ibunya. Menerima uluran tangan sang _Mommy_ dengan tampang cemberut benar tak suka dengan penolakan sang ibu. Namun justru tangan Baekhyun yang gadis itu tarik tarik dengan rengekan memohon dengan menatap tepat sang ibu. Bahkan mata yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol itu sudah berkaca kaca siap menumpahkan lelehan yang membendung di dalamnya.

" _Mom..._ ayo ikut paman Chanyeol mereka bilang sedang menari dan bernyanyi. Aku ingin melihatnya _Mom_ paman Jongdae juga membolehkannya. Ayo _Mommy~~_ aku ingin ikut paman Chanyeol _Mom_ "

Baekhyun. Dia benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tangannya masih ditarik tarik oleh Jennie sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tentu dengan keras Baekhyun melarang dan tak ingin ikut Jennie. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak kuasa melihat anaknya yang kini sudah duduk dilantai sambil menangis, menimbulkan tatapan orang orang disana.

Jongdae tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun hanya diam saja dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang setia hanya memandang Baekhyun sejak tadi sedangkan gadis kecil itu sudah benar benar menangis dengan buraian air mata.

Itu bukan mereka yang dulu Jongdae kenal. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu cukup dekat semenjak mereka dibentuk untuk sebuah project meski gagal menjadi partner, bahkan sebelumnya mereka juga terlihat dekat karna Jongin. Ketegangan diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin karna gagalnya mereka untuk bergabung dalam project itu, pikir Jongdae.

"Hahahaha kau pasti jenuh bukan gadis kecil? Klo begitu ayo ikut paman tampan. Akan paman tunjukkan suara paman yang saaangat bagus disana juga ada dua paman tampan lainnya yang pintar menari. Ayo"

Dan benar saja, tangisan itu berhenti tergantikan dengan binar bahagia milik Jennie meskipun sembab matanya begitu jelas juga lelehan air mata yang masih tertinggal dipipinya. Seketika gadis kecil itu berdiri. Tangan kecilnya sudah akan menerima gendongan Jongdae sebelum tangan besar lainnya lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya kedalam gendongan yang lebih nyaman.

Jennie tersenyum, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Kakinya berayun ayun saat tangan Chanyeol sibuk menghapus air mata Jennie.

"Maafkan paman, jangan menangis lagi, okey?"

"YUPS! Yeeaayy jadi Jennie akan melihat paman Chanyeol dengan teman paman lainnya?"

"Hm mm"

Chanyeol keluar dengan Jennie dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tekejut dengan Chanyeol yang membawa Jennie. Anehnya kaki Baekhyun tak mampu begerak untuk melangkah dan menghentikan Chanyeol yang membawa anaknya.

"Baekhyun..."

"Apa Jongin juga disana?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu tolong katakan padanya untuk mengantarkan Jennie pulang nanti, bisakah?"

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan dan harus segera pulang"

"Baiklah akan kukatakan pada Jongin."

"Terimakasih Jongdae- _ssi_ "

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun sampai di apartment Luhan dan menemukan Luhan tengah memasak, Luhan yang mendengar pintu terbuka segera menoleh mencari seseorang yang baru saja datang. Baekhyun segera membuka lemari es mengambil botol berisi air mineral dan meneguknya dengan beberapa tetes yang tumpah membasahi bajunya.

Luhan bersedekap sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dan menemukan tidak ada Jennie disana, kerutan tercetak didahinya kala Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja seperti Luhan adalah makhluk halus yang tak terlihat. Gadis rusa itu menjatuhkan rahangnya dan segera menyusul Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah masuk kekamar mandi dan Luhan harus sebar menunggu beberapa menit sampai Baekhyun keluar.

"Luhan?"

"Aku melihat kau tidak memakai kacamata kuda tapi sepertinya aku salah"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda tak mengerti maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Kau masuk kedalam rumah, pergi kedapur dan meneguk minuman tepat disaat aku juga berada disana dan kau berlalu begitu saja. Apa aku salah?"

"Oh Luhan sayang,. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku benar benar tak menyadari keberadaanmu Lu,"

"Sesuatu terjadi? Mau bercerita?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan naik keranjangnya. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menghadap ke Luhan. Luhan, dia diam dan tak memaksa sahabatnya. Yang Luhan khawatirkan sekarang adalah Jennie. Karna gadis kecil itu tak ada bersama ibunya dan Baekhyun kembali dengan wajah yang sangat kacau dan kini justru menenggelamkan tubuh dibalik selimutnya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menjedanya. Luhan menunggu hingga Nampak raut keraguan dari temannya yang masih terdiam.

"Aku mendengarkan"

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya tadi. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dibelakangku beberapa hari ini tapi Jennie...Lu, Jennie begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol dan aku ingat betul aku sama sekali tak memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Aku bahkan berusaha menjauhkan mereka tapi apa yang kudapati tadi benar benar membuatku pusing. Jennie memanggil Chanyeol. Dengan namanya. Apa yang terjadi dibelakangku sebenanya, Lu?"

"Dan Jennie?"

"Bersama Chanyeol"

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, kau meninggalkan Jennie?"

"Jennie merengek ingin ikut Chanyeol latihan bahkan Jennie menangis, Lu. Dia diam saat Chanyeol menggendongnya dan perasaanku benar benar kacau sekarang"

Baekhyun terduduk dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk sahabatnya.

"Perasaanmu kacau? Hm..seperti...berdegub kencang atau semacamnya?"

Tebakan Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Ya, ada deguban kencang disana namun Baekhyun tak tau macam apa deguban yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang deguban itu seperti tak mau berhenti.

Baekhyun sangat ingat ketika Jennie beteriak memanggil Chanyeol membuatnya ketakutan bahkan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya tubuh Baekhyun saat itu bergetar dan berkeringat. Bayangan bayangan akan sesuatu yang buruk segra terlintas dan sikap akan protektifnya muncul dengan tiba tiba.

Namun semua berubah kala tubuh besar itu mengangkat tubuh Jennie yang teduduk d lantai dengan tangisan yang cukup keras hingga mengundang tatapan dari penunjung café lainnya. Dan segalanya berubah menjadi lebih hangat ditambah dengan adanya deguban lain, buka deguban ketakutan seperti biasanya saat jari itu mengusap air mata Jennie dengan lembut hingga Jennie tenang tak lagi menangis.

"Tak apa Baek. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Chanyeol tak mungkin berbuat macam macam. Jika kau memang merasa takut atau khawatir harusnya kau ikut dengan Chanyeol dan pulang bersama Jennie setelahnya. Kau bilang tadi Chanyeol tengah latihan bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sehun juga dan setahuku memang xoxo akan disibukkan dengan latihan untuk saat ini. Istirahatlah. Akan kubangunkan saat Jennie sudah sampai"

Baekhyun semakin pusing setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan. Benar seharusnya ia ikut bersama Chanyeol dan menjaga Jennie dari pria jangkung itu bukannya membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya tanpa kata atau mencegah pria itu dan pulang kerumah bukannya dia yang sekarang tengah berselimut dengan hangat.

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Dia lelah. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kyungsoo yang berakhir dengan wanita itu yang tetap tak ingin kembali dengan Jongin.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun segera turun dan mencari ponselnya mencari kontak Kyungsoo dan segera menghubunginya. Baekhyun lupa dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo tadi apakah wanita itu sudah kembali atau bagaimana. Baekhyun meminta maaf sudah mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan kabar baiknya Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkannya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya merasakan kelegaan.

Kembali ia bergelung dengan selimutnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Benar kata Luhan, dia butuh istirahat.

 **e)(o**

Suasana diruang latihan kali ini sungguh berbeda. Jika biasanya mereka kelelahan setelah banyak berlatih dan lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya kali ini tidak. Keberadaan Jennie benar benar merubah suasana.

Jennie dengan gerak lincahnya meniru gaya Jongin yang tadi sempat dilihat gadis kecil itu saat melakukan gerakan dance yang cukup rumit. Jika Jongin yang melakukannya akan terlihat keren dan memancarkan kharisma maka berbeda dengan Jennie. Gelak tawa terdengar riuh diruang dengan ke empat member xoxo melihat bagaimana Jennie menari yang begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol yang duduk didepan piano memperhatikan gadis kecilnya yang membawa banyak perubahan. Jongin yang semula lebih banyak diam dan begitu dingin selama hampir empat tahun kini tertawa terbahak bahak bahkan Sehun harus rela kena pukulannya karna begitu gemas melihat Jennie. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongdae yang juga terbahak melihat tingkah Jennie.

"Oh Tuhan. Jenni- _yaaa..._ " panggil Jongdae merentangkan tangannya meminta sebuah pelukan. "Kenapa kau lucu sekali? Apa Baekhyun dulu selucu ini?"Jongdae memeluk tubuh Jennie erat dan mendapatkan kekehan lucu dari Jennie.

" _Mommy_ cantik bukan lucu paman"

Gelak tawa milik Jongdae kembali terdengar begitu nyaring. Diangkatnya tubuh kecil Jennie untuk dipangkunya memberikan biscuit yang tadi ia beli yang diterima Jennie dengan mata berbinar senang dan diam memakannya. Membuat jongin mendekat untuk mengusap surai lembut milik keponakannya. Menatap inten dengan elusan kasih sayang juga sebuah ingatan masa lalu tentang Baekhyun yang mirip sekali dengan Jennie saat menerima sesuatu yang disukainya.

"Baekhyun lucu, lucu yang tidak disengaja" fakta baru yang Jongin ungkapkan untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir empat tahun menutup diri. Dan semua atensi kini tertuju padanya.

"Jongin. Lucu yang tidak disengaja bagaimana maksudmu?" Jongdae berdecih setelah bertanya mendapati wajah Sehun yang menampilkan raut bertanya namun gengsi untuk menanyakan.

Berbeda dengan satu pria yang bersandar kini begitu tertarik untuk sebuah penjelasan dari Jongin dengan menegakkan tubuhnya tak ingin satu katapun terlewatkan karna itu tentang separuh hidupnya. Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Dia gadis kecil yang menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan menulis menulis dan menulis lirik lagu. Baekhyun lebih banyak menyendiri jika aku ada kegiatan. Terkadang akan terlihat seperti gadis pendiam namun kau akan menghapus pemikiran itu setelah melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti seorang maniak strawberry"

"Aku ingat. Baekhyun _noona_ penyuka buah merah kecil itu" Sehun membenarkan meskipun hal itu ia ketahui saat mendekati Luhan dulu.

"Yak au benar Sehun. Strawberry dan es krim kelemahan Baekhyun. Sesibuk dan sefokus apapun itu saat dikelas jika da seseorang melewatinya dengan membawa susu kotak rasa strawberry Baekhyun akan merebutnya dengan cengiran yang tak terduga"

"Kau serius? Baekhyun melakukannya?" timpal Jongdae tak percaya dan diangguki Jongin untuk membenarkan.

"Dulu dikelasku ada gerombolan gadis gadis kaya, cantik dan seksi. Mereka akan mendapat banyak hadiah dari fansnya atau para pria yang mendekatinya. Kau tau gadis itu sangat sombong jadi mereka selalu memberikan hadiah itu ke kami. Dan Baekhyun yang paling sering mendapatkan karna dia sering membantu mereka dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Baekhyun akan memeluk orang yang memberinya hadiah tidak peduli pria atau wanita sambil meloncat loncat senang dan berlari ke depan kelas memegang apa yang didapatkan sambal berteriak ' _Aku mendapatkannya….whohoooo'_ dan kami akan mendengus karna percayalah Baekhyun tak akan membaginya meskipun dia sering mendapatkannya" Jongin tertawa mengingat bagaimana serunya masa SHS nya bersama Baekhyun dan teman temannya.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana mata berbinar Baekhyun saat dia memberikan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya. Chanyeol mendapatkannya, pelukan hangat itu, ciuman penuh kasih sayang itu ia dapatkan. Chanyeol merindukan, merindukan semua kenangannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kalau sekarang aku melakukannya apa Baekhyun _noona_ akan memelukku?"

PLAK!

" _Hyung_! Kenapa memukulku?"

"Kau bodoh. Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Astagaa aku hanya bercanda"

"Yaaa…kenapa paman Jongdae memukul Paman Sehun?"

Jongdae mendapatkan pelototan dari dua pasang mata milik Chanyeol dan Jongin karna berani bersikap tak seharusnya didepan anak kecil. Sedangkan Sehun tersenyum bangga yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Jongdae. Jennie mengusap kepala Sehun dan memberikan pelukan membuat Jongdae jengah dengan sikap berpura pura kesakitan milik Sehun.

"Tidak. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Dia bukan Baekhyun kecil yang menatap anak anak yang membawa makanan ke dalam kelas. Dia sekarang adalah si dewasa Byun Baekhyun" lanjut Jongin.

Jennie kembali berada dalam pelukan Jongdae dan saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol, gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Hah. Kau mencampakkanku Jen" Jennie yang tak mendengar Jongdae hanya terus berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Hyung, bahkan anak kecil saja mencampakkanmu. Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"

"Diam kau bocah sialan"

Jennie duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan nyamannya. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap punggungnya. Terlihat Jennie yang tengah mengantuk dengan anak itu yang menguap cukup lebar saat berada di pangkuan _ayahnya_.

"Kau mengantuk _baby girl_?" Jennie mengangguk dan bersandar di dada Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan Jennie tertidur dengar dengkuran yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Ada suara anak anjing yang keluar dari mulut Jennie saat tidur. Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol merindukan ibu dari Jennie.

Sedangkan tiga pria lainnya menganga melihat dua makhluk disana.

"Bagaimana bisa anak itu langsung tertidur?" Jongdae yang sejak pertemuan tadi siang masih tak percaya Jennie begitu lengket dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menggubris dan hanya terus mengusap naik turun punggung Jennie membuat tidur anak itu semakin nyenyak. Sehun tak begitu heran, entahlah tapi pria albino itu memang tak merasa aneh ataupun merasa ganjil dengan keadaan saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Jongin. Sebenarnya pria tan itu menyimpan banyak tanya kepada Baekhyun namun ia sudah berjanji tak akan meminta sebuah penjelasan lebih pada sahabatnya. Namun sorot mata Jongin menatap bergantian antara Chanyeol dan Jennie.

Waktu sudah malam dan sudah seharusnya Jennie pulang, Jongdae bilang jika Baekhyun berpesan padanya untuk meminta Jongin mengantarkan Jennie ke apartment Luhan. Sebenarnya kabar itu cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Mengetahui jika selama ini Baekhyun tak kembali ke apartment nya sendiri dan lebih memilih tinggal dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui Baekhyun benar benar tak ingin mengingat kebersamaan mereka. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol dulu sering berada di apartment Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya disana. Saksi adanya rasa bahagia juga torehan kesedihan yang Chanyeol buat. Semuanya ada dalam apartment milik Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol juga merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun yang tak ingin Jennie dekat dengannya. Kesalahan fatal dari mulutnya kala waktu itu membuat Baekhyun ketajutan akan hal hal buruk dan sangat wajar Baekhyun bersikap protektif terhadap buah hatinya. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun ingin Jongin yang mengantar Jennie kembali. Bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat ingin mengantar Jennie namun Jongin melarangnya. Saat Jongin mengambil alih tubuh Jennie, Chanyeol dengan berat hati melepasnya tapi gadis itu tiba tiba saja terbangun dan merengek saat terlepas dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau pulang dengan paman Chanyeol...hiks...hiks aku mau sama paman Chanyeol!"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Jongin, Chanyeol sudah mengambil alih kembali tubuh Jennie. Menggendongnya sambal menenangkan anak itu dan meyakinkan jika dialah yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Singkat dan tak ingin dibantah. Jongin akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku ikut hyung"

"Tidak perlu"

"Aku hanya akan menemui Luhan kekasihku, apa aku salah? lagipula bagaimana kau akan mengendarai mobil kalau Jennie tak mau lepas begitu?"

Ya, alasan yang tepat. Sehun ikut dengan alasan merindukan Luhan. Memberikan kunci mobilnya ke Jongin dan meminta kunci mobil Chanyeol. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin pulang sendiri dengan mobil sehun sedangkan Jongdae pulang dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sehun tadi mendapat pesan dari Luhan dan memintanya datang bersama Chanyeol. Luhan tak mengatakan alasannya dan hanya memaksa Sehun hingga berhasil membuat Sehun menurutinya. Sehun tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mungkin selama ini Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi Sehun yang sudah hafal dengan sikap Luhan mana berbohong dan jujur Sehun mengetahuinya.

Katakan saja kepergian Sehun ke China kala mendekati Luhan beberapa tahun silam dan setelahnya kabar dating Chanyeol beruntun terus adanya masalah hingga Baekhyun pergi tanpa jejak. Luhan yang terlihat stress terkadang tidur meracau. Tanpa sengaja mengucap hal hal random tentang Baekhyun membuat Sehun tak perlu susah untuk mencari tahu beberapa fakta yang mungkin saja tersembunyi selama ini.

…

..

.

Luhan membukankan pintu apartmentnya setelah mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Mendapati dua sosok pria dengan salah satu menggendong Jennie yang nyaman dalam tidurnya. Memberikan ruang untuk Chanyeol masuk kedalam.

"Dimana kamar Jennie?"

"Di lantai atas dengan pintu berwarna putih satu satunya"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan langsung naik keatas. Sedangkan Luhan ditarik Sehun untuk masuk kekamar milik Luhan.

"Luhan kau membiarkan Chanyeol _hyung_ masuk sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Aku tau kau punya maksud lain bukan?"

"A-apa? T-tidak. Tidak ada"

Sehun menarik Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan tertarik cukup keras dan menabrak dada bidang milik Sehun. Mendekatkan wajahnya tepat disamping telinga milik Luhan.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ayah Jennie. Benar?"

DEG

Luhan mematung dan gerak tubuh Luhan membuat Sehun berdecih dan melepas tubuh Luhan. Mendudukkan pantatnya tepat diranjang Luhan sambal menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Menatap kearah Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku membuat Sehun geli melihatnya.

"Dengar Lu. Aku tak akan meminta penjelasan apapun darimu. Kau sahabat Baekhyun _noona_ dan aku mengerti kau ingin melindunginya."

"Sehun- _na_. bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Kemarilah" Luhan menurutinya. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tau sebelum Baekhyun _noona_ pergi dari Seoul. Aku memili banyak jadwal individu saat itu. Chanyeol _hyung_ sering ke China untuk film perdanya. Mereka hanya tidak tau aku juga ada disana. Mungkin selama ini aku hanya diam seperti tidak tau apapun. Jangan salah, mata dan telingaku sangat banyak _baby_. Aku hanya cukup menggunakan otakku untuk sebuah kesimpuan dengan hal hal janggal yang terjadi secara kebetulan. Itu sangat mudah untuk ditebak"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang setelah cukup tegang mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Luhan harusnya ingat jika kekasih albinonya adalah jenius Oh yang terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan prestasinya di akademik tak terhitung banyaknya. Membuatnya sedikit sombong dengan tak mau mengambil kuliah seperti member yang lain.

"Dan kau hanya diam tak mengatakannya padaku Hun" Luhan mendesah lelah.

"Aku bukan orang yang akan ikut campur. Kau, jika percaya padaku harusnya tanpa aku minta kau bisa bercerita karna aku bukan Kim Jongdae yang suka lupa bagaimana menutup mulut"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu. Kumohon jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku"

Dan Luhan menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memilih pergi untuk tetap bersama janinnya membuat Sehun sesekali melebarkan matanya tak percaya dan membuka mulutnya namun taka da kalimat yang keluar tak percaya jika Chanyeol benar melakukannya.

Mereka keluar dan duduk didepan TV sambal meminum secangkir kopi dengan suasan tenang.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan menemukan satu satunya pintu berwarna putih yang Luhan katakana tadi. Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga terdengar suara langkah pelan dari dalam membuat Chanyeol merasakan degupan kencang yang tak dia tau. Yang Chanyeol yakini adalah degupan itu bukan karna rasa takut namun ada tekad membara yang tiba tiba muncul dengan semakin jelasnya langkah itu semakin dekat hingga didengarnya pintu putih itu terbuka dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berbalut pakaian tidur.

Tanpa menunggu perintah Chanyeol masuk kedalam. Namun semua terhenti saat langkah keduanya menuju ranjang yang akan Jennie gunakan untuk tidur kala lengannya ditahan oleh satu satunya wanita dewasa disana. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati ketidaksukaan Baekhyun terhadapnya.

"Dimana Jongin?" dingin pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tapi biarkan aku menidurkan Jennie dulu"

Chanyeol kembali melangkah dan terlepas dari cekalan tangan kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan pelan dan penuh kehati hatian meletakkan Jennie di tempat tidur, melepas sepatunya, menyelimuti tubuh Jennie dan terakhir bagaimana Chanyeol mengusap menenangkan kala lengan Jennie terlepas dari leher Chanyeol hingga Jennie kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ada perasaan yang tak dimengerti Baekhyun dengan pemandangan yang begitu asing ia lihat saat ini. Ketika dia mengatakan membencinya karna Chanyeol yang dengan lancangnya masuk kedalam kamarnya bahkan dengan membawa Jennie. Ketakutan dan kebencian itu muncul lagi namun ada sisi lain yang terasa begitu hangat membuat Baekhyun justru ingin marah dan menangis.

Baekhyun tak suka perasaan lain itu muncul kembali.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan pelan menghadapi keterdiaman Baekhyun di dekat pintu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa Chanyeol mengerti. Ada banyak perasaan yang terlihat disana. Marah, kecewa, dan hangat. Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap untuk kehangatan itu?.

"Kuharap ini yang terakhir kali kau melakukan ini Park. Jangan lagi melewati batasmu dan ingat janjimu"

Chanyeol yang akan membuka mulutnya kembali tertutup kala Baekhyun melangkah menuju ranjang membelakangi Chanyeol yang menatap punggung kecil itu. Baekhyun mencium kening Jennie lama.

"Terimakasih. Pulanglah dan jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi"

Chanyeol tertegun. Apa yang dia dengar tak seperti bayangan akan Baekhyun yang marah seperti waktu lalu didalam mobil. Chanyeol pikir dia akan mendapatkan teriakan kemarahan Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol sangat berharap Baekhyun menamparnya hanya demi sebuah sentuhan tangan halus yang ia rindukan untuk menyentuh pipinya.

Bukannya sebuah ucapan terimakasih.

Bohong jika hati Chanyeol tak sakit mendengarnya. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat berpikir Baekhyun akan melakukan hal hal seperti yang dipikirkannya. Baekhyun adalah malaikat tak bersayap yang tak akan mengotori tangannya untuk sebuah tamparan, bahkan ketika hatinya berulang kali disakiti Baekhyun masih mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ' _terimakasih_ '.

"Jennie menangis saat Jongin mengambilnya jadi—"

"Kau menyalahkan Jongin?"

"Tidak, Baek."

Baekhyun tak lagi memunggungi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasa lega karna bisa kembali melihat wajah Baekhyun. Meskipun bukan wajah yang Nampak senang namun setidaknya Chanyeol bisa melihat mata sabit indah itu.

"Aku tau aku melanggar janjiku untuk tidak menemui Jennie dan aku tidak akan berbohong untuk ini"

Chanyeol melangkah pelan, Baekhyun diam taka da penolakan. Melihat adanya celah harapan untuknya Chanyeol melangkah dengan pasti sebelum Baekhyun berubah mengusirnya. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun ingin sebuah penjelasan.

Dengan yakin Chanyeol duduk didepan Baekhyun dengan menarik kursi yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk duduk ketika merias wajahnya. Baekhyun tak menatapnya dan Chanyeol tak akan mempermasalahkan karna yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah kalimatnya.

"Aku melihat Junmyeoon _hyung_ menjemput Zhuyi dan Jennie setiap hari dan aku meminta alih pekerjaan itu"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya Park. Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu saat itu untuk tidak mengganggumu juga Jennie dan aku pikir aku sanggup melakukannya karna aku yakin hanya dengan melihatmu dan Jennie dari jauh pun sudah cukup bagiku. Ternyata salah, aku tidak bisa. Aku brengsek dan tetaplah si brengsek yang tak tau malu ketika aku ingin menyentuh hati Jennie aku mengingkari janjiku padamu. Aku melakukannya lagi Baek, menyakitimu dan membohongimu untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar sebuah pengakuan yang tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun dibenaknya. Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan tujuan Chanyeol, apa yang lelaki itu mau sebenarnya. Baekhyun, dia benar benar merasakan pening dikepalanya.

"Aku mengikutimu yang mengantar Jennie ke sekolah dan saat itu aku tahu Jennie selalu pulang dengan Zhuyi dijemput Junmyoon _hyung_. Aku meminta _hyung_ untuk mengijinkanku menggantikan tugasnya tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan mendekatkan diri. Aku membuat janji dengan Jennie agar Jennie tidak memberitahumu"

"Kau brengsek—"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan tetap menjadi si brengsek yang tak tau malu. Tapi percayalah, aku tak sedikitpun menyakiti Jennie bahkan berniatpun tidak sama sekali. Jennie, dia tidak tahu siapa aku"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya"

Tegas suara itu adalah lonceng Chanyeol jika Baekhyun benar benar tak ingin melihat dirinya. Betapa Chanyeol adalah benalu bagi hidup dua terkasihnya.

"Park Chanyeol tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengusik hidupku? Aku lelah dan aku muak dengan hidupku bisakah kau berhenti dan biarkan aku bernafas dengan tenang tanpa rasa takut akan kehadiranmu di dekat **anakku**?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya menenggelamkan kedalamkedua tanganya yang bertumpu dikedua lututnya dengan bahu bergetarnya membuat Chanyeol tak sanggup melihat Baekhyun yang kembali tersakiti karna dirinya.

"Baekhyun…. Jika benar aku tak terlihat dihadapanmu lagi bisakah kau berjanji untuk tak lagi menangis?"

"Kau pikir karna siapa aku seperti itu? Huh?"

Tangan besar itu sungguh ingin menghapus jejak air mata yang terus mengalir membuat Baekhyun terlihat kacau dan Chanyeol tak suka dan sungguh mebenci dirinya karna dialah segala penyebab kesediha dan kehancuran yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Beribu alasan pun tak aka nada gunanya jika pupuk kebencian itu Chanyeol sendiri yang melakukannya hingga tubuh kokoh didalam diri belahan jiwanya. Menyesalpun pada akhirnya yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol ingin menyentuh tubuh ringkih yang hampir ak bisa berhenti bergetar seperti yang selalu ia lakuka dulu. Tapi ketakutan akan sebuah penolakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun padanya sungguh tak siap Chanyeol merasakannya. Tangan yang sudah terangkatpun pada akhirnya terjatuh kembali.

Chanyeol berdiri kemudian berjongkok menatap tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun yang semula terus menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya kini menatap Chanyeol menatapnya lembut dan sungguh Baekhyun tak menyukai tatapan yang sama yang dilihatnya bebrap hari lalu, tatapan yang sama didala mobil saat itu.

"Baek, jika kau menangis karna lelaki bodoh ini itu bukan hal yang harus kau lakukan…."

Chanyeol dengan penuh keberaniannya menyentuh satu tangan Baekhyun dan membentuk sebuah kepalan ditangan yang selalu Chanyeol rindukan sentuhannya. Baekhyun menatap kepalan tangan miliknya yang dibentuk Chanyeol.

"Kepalkan tanganmu seperti ini ketika aku kembali menyakitimu bahkan saat dari jauh pun aku terlihat maka lakukan ini dan jangan biarkan mata indah itu mengalahkan kepalanmu. Tak seharusnya kau menangis karna sesungguhnya menghajar lelaki bodoh ini yang harusnya kau lakukan. Simpan air matamu dan berikan untuk kebahagiaan Jennie"

Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia justru ingin menangis dengan kencang mendengarnya bahkan Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa membiarkan tangannya masih terus di sentuh Chanyeol dan menatap tepat pada manik si jangkung yag terlihat begitu kelam. Senyuman yang Chanyeol paksaan membuat Baekhyun serasa runtuh dari pertahanannya.

Chanyeol berdiri setelah melepas tangan Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun masih tetap menatap tangan kanannya hingga suara pintu yang tertutup ia dengar menandakan Chanyeol tak lagi disana.

Dan malam itu adalah malam terpanjang Baekhyun habiskandengan buraian air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

 **e)(o**

Sepekan berlalu dan Chanyeol tak lagi menjemput Jennie seperti sebelumnya bahkan ketika gadis kecil itu berada di JM Ent tak kunjung mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol. Zhuyi yang mengajaknya bermain pun dia abaikan da lebih memilih mencari Chanyeol yang berujung sama untuk beberapa hari ini karna masih tak menemukannya dan berakhir gadis kecil itu beradadi ruangan Baekhyun.

" _Mom_ ….kenapa aku tak melihatpaman Chanyeol?"

Jennie akan duduk dikursi single menopang dagunya dengan rengutan yang selalu dilihat Baekhyun.

" _Mommy_? Tanyakan pada paman Jongin _Mom_ dimana paman Chanyeol….aku ingin bertemu paman Chanyeol _Mommy…._."

Bukan sekali ini Jennie merengek dan membujuk Baekhyun untuk mencari Chanyeol. Apaun alasan yang Baekhyun lntarkan tak akan mempan pada gadis kecilnya yang ada justru Jennie yang cemberut dan mogok bicara. Jika sudah begitu Jennie akan berakhir menangis karna Baekhyun tak menangapinya dan berakhir dengan Jennie yang tertidur saat peru kecil itu belum terisi makanan.

Tidak hanya di agensi, Jennie lebih parah jika berada di rumah dan memilih untuk tidur bersama Luhan disbanding dengannya, ibunya sendiri.

Baekhyun ingin marah tapi tidak tau harus marah ke siapa. Jennie? Tidak. Baekhyun sama sekali tak marah pada anaknya. Jennie hanya anak kcil yang jatuh pada sebuah kenyamanan yang dibrika seorang lelaki dewasa yang sayangnya Baekhyun tak tau apa yang sudah Chanyeol berikan pada anaknya.

Bertanya? Bahkan Baekhyun sangat ragu menanyakan itu pada Jennie.

"Jongin kau dimana?"

" _Aku di apart Baek. Ada apa?_ "

"Tidak. Jennie ingin bertemu denganmu katanya. Errr… Jongin apa besok kau ada di agensi?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku juga merindukan gadis kecilku. Aku setiap hari ada di agensi Baek_ "

"Seluruh mem-ber?"

" _Hem. Kami sedang menyiapkan album jadi kami lebih banyak di agensi._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum tenang tanpa disadarinya. Setelah panggilan itu ditutup Baekhyun pergi ke dapur membuat sesuatu yang putrinya sukai.

 **e)(o**

Kali ini Baekhyun menjemput Jennie pulang dari sekolah. Anak kecil itu masih saja bersikap marah karna ibunya masih tak mau mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jennie hanya duduk bersedekap dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Baekhyun seperti melihat replika dirinya saat sedang kesal.

Jennie turun dari mobil tak menyadari seseorang menunggunya di lobi agensi. Sampai sebuah tarikan cukup ringan ia rasakan di kunciran rambutnya.

"Hallo _princess_?"

"PAMAN JONGIN!"

Dan Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan itu kembali saat senyum gadisnya kembali terlihat.

" _Mom_ bolehkan aku ikut paman Jongin?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeeaay… paman Jongin apa paman Chanyeol ada disana juga?" tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Paman Sehun dan Paman berwajah kotak juga ada Jennie"

Dan teriakan senang milik Jennie semakin terdengar bahkan binary senang itu mampu meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Ingin tawa it uterus bertahan dan Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan binary bahagia milik anaknya luntur dan berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan. Tidak akan pernah Baekhyun biarkan. Baekhyun mengambil makanan yang dibuatnya semalam dan memberikannya ke Jongin untuk makan siang Jennie. Anaknya itu suka makan biscuit dibanding nasi saat siang hari.

Baekhyun hanya tak tau siapa yang sebenarnya lebih mendominasi antara otak dan hatinya. Lelaki itu bahkan menepati janjinya untuk tak terlihat dihadapan Baekhyun juga Jennie dan sekarang justru dirinyalah yang membuka pintu untuk Jennie menemui lelaki yang Jennie panggil paman Chanyeol itu.

Layar komputer menyala dan hanya dibiarkan begitu saja karna Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan rasa penasarannya apa yang sudah Chanyeol dan Jennie lakukan sebelum pengakuan malam itu Chanyeol lontarkan sampai membuat Jennie terlihat begitu lengket dengan Chanyeol.

Lagi. Baekhyun tak menampik jika rasa khawatirnya rasa takutnya sedikit terkikis meskipun rasa itu masihlah mendominasi. Bagaimanapun kejadian di atap gedung perusahaan ini tak bisa begitu saja Baekhyun lupakan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mendelik tak percaya saat tatapannya jatuh pada bocah kecil yang masuk dengan Jongin dan berlari menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk memulai berlatih.

"Paman… paman Chanyeol aku merindukan paman"

Bagaimana hati Chanyeol tak lemah jika kata rindu itupun juga sama ia rasakan sangat dalam. Tangan kecil itu mengalung sempurna dileher Chanyoel dan sebuah balasan lebih erat Chanyeol berikan.

"Kenapa Jennie bisa disini? Apa _Mommy_ tau?"

Bukannya Chanyeol tak senang dengan kehadiran tiba tiba Jennie, lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tentu saja sangat senang hanya saja ingatan waktu lalu dimana Baekyun yang menangis membuat Chanyeol ikut erasakan sakitnya dan tentu saja dia tak ingin jika itu terjadi lagi jika Baekhyun tau Jennie bersamanya.

"Hm. _Mommy_ mengijinkan aku kesini. Paman…aku lapar…"

"…."

Hanyel tak mengerti, benarkah itu? Saat maniknya menatap Jongin dengan sorot tanya Jongin membenarkan.

"Astaga Chanyeol, apa yang sudah kau berikan pada Jennie? Bagaimana bisa dia sangat cocok denganmu kau seperti ayahnya saja. Hahahaha."

Jongdae dengan segala pemikiran sederhananya tak menyadari pasang mata lain yang melotot dengan satu yang terdiam menegang, berbeda dengan Sehun yang justru tersenyum geli mendengarnya merasa itu hal yang tak serius. Sehun dengan segala kejeniusannya.

Chanyeol mengambil kotak makan yang dilihatnya dibawa Jongin yang dia yakini itu milik Jennie. Mulai membukanya dan mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati biscuit didalamnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak makan nasi?" Jennie menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

" _Mommy_ selalu membuatkan aku biscuit saat makan siang paman. Cobalah aku akan berbagi untuk paman Chanyeol. Ini sangat enak"

Jennie memberikan satu untuk Chanyeol dengan menyuapinya membuat Jongdae yang memperhatikannya turut mendekat.

"Tidakkah Jennie ingin berbagi dengan paman Jongdae?"

"Sayang berikan satu untuk paman Jongdae, hm?"

"Aku akan berikan untuk paman tampan itu juga" jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat kearah Sehun.

"Yeheeet…" dan Sehun berdiri dengan semangatnya berjalan mendekati Jennie yang mengangkat kotak biskuitnya membiakan Sehun mengambilnya. Satu diantaranya Sehun ambil. " _Thanks_ cantik." Jennie memberikan cengiran khasnya sat usapan dikepalanya ia terima dari Sehun sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Jongdae melongo tetu saja. Bagaimana tidak ketika Jennie mengiyakan akan memberkannya satu tapi yang mendapakan pertama adalah Sehun.

" _Hyung_ anak kecil saja bisa membedakan mana yang haus mendapatkan terlebih dulu. Maafkan ketampanan ku yang berlebih ini _hyung_."

Sombong adalah hal yang sebenarnya sudah tak asing ditelinga Jongdae dan Jongin . lalu Chanyeol? Heh, Sehun tak akan pernah melakukannya jia kondisi mereka hanya berdua maka Chanyeol tak akan pernah mempedulikannya.

Jennie yang tak mengerti apa yang tengah paman paman itu lakukan hanya duduk menerima setiap biscuit yang Chanyeol berikan dan pada akhirnya biscuit itu habis oleh empat mulut besar dengan satu mulut kecil hanya dalam waktu sekejap tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

Dan untuk kali ini Chanyeol seolah melupakan ketakutan akan kemarahan Baekhyun. Membawa Jennie keluar agensi untuk menuruti keinginan _anaknya_ yang meminta untuk sebongkah es krim. Bahkan untung merogoh banyak uangpun tak akan menjadi masalah untuknya ketika keinginan tak berhenti itu Jennie suarakan. Anehnya Chanyeol merasa sangat senang ketika Jennie tak sungkan untuk meminta apapun yang terlitas begitu saja dibenak anak kecil itu.

Melupakan waktu dimana langit terlihat gelap menunjukkan malam telah tiba sedang wanita yang bersedekap itu sudah menunggu sejak sore hai di depan agensi hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jennie yang Baekhyun dengar dari Jongin jika mereka berdua keluar.

"Aku tak pernah memberimu ijin untuk membawanya keular Park"

"Maaf. Aku melupakan ponselku—"

"Jangan lakukan lagi"

" _Mommy_ …"

"Ayo kita pulang nak"

"Baekhyun, tunggu" Baekhyun berhenti untuk menoleh. "Terimakasih"

Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung begitu melihat senyum tulus yang tak sengaja dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untu tak bergetar?

"Apa Jennie senang hari ini?"

"Sangat senang _Mom_ …hehehe lihat paman Chanyeol membelikanku bandana. Paman bilang Jennie semakin cantik dengan bandana ini"

"…"

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak memperhatikan bandana yang terpasang di kepala anaknya. Cantik. Jennie terlihat semakin cantik terlebih senyuman lebarnya menambah kecantikannya.

Tidak ada yang mereka laukan karna waktu sudah sangat malam lantas Baekhyun hanya begelung denga Jennie di ranjang miliknya. Mendengarkan cerita Jennie, bagaimana bisa anak itu tak lantas tidur? Jika menurut kebiasaan harusnya saat ini Jennie sudah bersama mimpi indahnya bukannya sibuk cerita.

"…Aku lelah berjalan _Mom_ dan pamn Chanyeol menggendongku seperti ini…" Jennie bangun dan mengambil bonekanya yang tadi Chanyeol belikan. Menunjukkan pada ibunya bagaimana cara Chanyeol menggendongnya yang seperti kanguru mebuat Baekhyun tekekeh melihat bagaimana Jennie memperagakannya.

" _Mom_ , besok aku tak mau makan biscuit." Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa? Jennie tak suka?"

"Tadi aku hanya makan sedikit. Paman Jongdae dan paman Sehun menghabiskannya" tangannya bersedekap dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang mengerucut karna kesal mengingat bagaimana dua paman yang bertengkar tadi menghabiskan biskuitnya.

"Kalau begitu _Mommy_ akan membawakan lebih banyak untu besok." Jennie tetap menggeleng menolak. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan makan dengan empat paman tampan _Mom_ "

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya anaknya menolaknya demi bersama member xoxo.

"Jennie kenapa Jennie suka sekali dengan paman itu? Paman Jongin tidakkah cukup?"

Jennie menggeleng. "Aku suka paman Chanyeol. Bukan paman Jongin. "

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Entalah." Dan Jennie menarik selimut dan memeluk boneka barunya.

Baekhyun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, dia hanya tengah merasakan egundahan yang tak tau sebabnya. Kenapa semua tak berjalan sesuai rencananya?

"Sehun bilang Jennie tak bisa lepas dengan Chanyeol." Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun ikut duduk didepannya.

"Kausudah pulang?"

"Hm."

"Seminggu lebih Jennie marah padaku karna aku melarangnya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau apa saja yang sudah Chanyoel lakukan sampai Jennie bersikap begitu. Dia melanggar janjinya untuk tak menemuiku juga anakku dan bodohnya aku yang percaya begitu saja sampai tak tau lelaki itu mengikutiku selama hampir seminggu dan diam diam mendekati Jennie."

"Baek. Tidakkah kau ingin menyelesaikan hal itu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Kami selesai Lu"

"Tidak. Belum. Kalian tak menyelesaikan apapun Baek. Kau dan Chanyeol butuh bicara dengan kepala dingin berdua. Aku memperhatikanmu meskipun aku terlihat sibuk bekerja tapi aku selalu melihatmudan aku bukan temanmu yang baru saja kau kenal kemarin. Kia bersama sudah bertahun tahun Baek aku mengerti bagimana dirimu. Kau disini tapi kau tak kunjung tenang. Kau dipenuhi rasa khaatir, takut Chanyeol mendekatimu dan melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan terhadap Jennie tapi lihatlah. Jennie baik dan bahkan tak bisa lepas dengannya. Tidakkah kau ingin tau kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya.?"

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui di balik permasalahn kalian. Aku tak menyuruhmu bersama Chanyeol demi Jennie, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tenang Baek, kau disini tapi hidupmu masih tak tenang. Dan hanya dirimu yang bisa merubah, membuka pikiranmu lebih jauh. Menyelesaikan masalah yang kau anggap selesai tapi nyatanya belum. Maaf aku mengatakan ini. Tapi Sehun mengetahuinya"

"Apa?!"

"Aku juga tak tau bagaimana Sehun mengetahuinya. Sehun juga menyarankan ini untuk mengatakannya padamu. Sehun bersama Chanyeol lebih lama dari kita dan dia mengatakan kau harus mendengarkan segala hal yang harusnya Chanyeol katakana."

"Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun. Dan au cukup tau jika Chanyeol memang tak penah mengingnkan ak terlebih anakku"

"Cobalah. Kesimpulan yang kau buat tak akan cukup jika kau tak mendengar juga dari Chanyeol. Jika benar begitu harusnya Chanyeol acuh terhadapmu saat kalian kebali. Tai akumelihat luka selama empat tahun ini, Baek"

Baekhyun semakin pening dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

 _Haruskah aku melakukannya?_.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun mencobanya. Mencoba untuk lebih mementingkan Jennie dibanding egonya. Membiarkan Jennie bermain dan menghabiskan waktu siangnya untuk lebih banyak bersama Chanyeol di ruang latihan. Baekhyun akan menjemput Jennie pulang sekolah, mengantarnya kemudian hanya sampai didepan pintu kemudian akan menjemputnya ketika Baekhyun sudah waktunya pulang, atau jika Jongin menghubunginya jika Jennie tertidur maka Baekhyun akan mengambilnya.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol. Maka Jongin atau Sehunlah perantaranya, Sehun yang membocorkan jadwalnya melaui Luhan dan Jongin yang tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun menyuruhnya mengantar Jennie kepadanya jika waktu latihan xoxo selesai. Jongin hanya menyanggupi tanpa banyak permintaan sebuah penjelasan.

Baekhyun bahkan tak lagi asing mendapati Jennie yang digendong Chanyeol setelah lelah bermain dan tak ingin jalan kaki sendiri. Tidak hanya Jennie terkadang Zhuyi juga akan ikut bermain. Atau Chanyeol yang akan mendatangi mereka ke ruang bermain yang Junmyoon sediakan.

Begitu terus sampai ketika Jennie yang berubah tiba tiba tak ingin menemui siapapun dan hanya mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun ibunya itu pergi.

Baekhyun yang mebantu Taemin kembali untuk melatih grup rookie, Jennie pun akan ikut dengan tak semangat membuat Baekhyun khawatir dengan perubahan tiba tiba anaknya.

"Jennie, lelah sayang?"

Sebuah pengawalan untuk lebih mencari tahu lebih dalam apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya, Jennie menggeleng. Mereka sedang berada diruangan Baekhyun. Hanya berdua. Segala pertanyaan Baekhyun ajukan mulai dari apakah anaknya lapar, apa ingin membeli sesuatu, apa ingin jalan jalan, dan satu yang membuat ibu muda itu kembali takut. Apakah anaknya sedang sakit? Namun tetap saja sama, Baekhyun terus mendapat jawaban dengan gelengan kepala. Bahkan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah memberi sebuah tawaran untuk menemui Chanyeol pun tak direspon dengan senang oleh Jennie. Jennie menolaknya.

Itu hal yang cukup membuat Baekhyun mengertkan dahinya. Seketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Sebuah kemungkinan yang Baekhyun harap tak benar adanya.

Apa Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu tehadap anaknya?.

"Kenapa dengan anak _Mommy_? Jennie tak ingin lagi bertemu paman Chanyeol. Bukannya dulu Jennie selalu merengek ingin ikut paman Chanyeol?" Jennie hanya diam dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa disana. "Lalu kenapa? Mau berbagi?"

Baekhyun memutar kursinya menghadap Jennie. Berhasil. Jennie meliriknya, pertanda Jennie tengah meagu antara harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. Baekhyun menunggunya dengan terus mempertahankan senyumnya agar Jennie tau Baekhyun tak akan marah apapun yang akan didengar ibunya meskipun hatinya gundah mengetahui anaknya yang beberapa hari kehilangan senyumnya. Itu menyakiti Baekhyun.

Jennie bangun dari rebahannya, duduk sesaat kemudian melangkah mendekati ibunya. Baekhyun angkat tubuh anaknya untuk dia dudukkan di pangkuannya. Memberikan elusan kasih sayang juga taklupa ciuman kasih sayang yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan di kening Jennie. Jennie sangat suka jika ibunya mencium keningnya, dia akan selalu memejamkan matanya sampai Baekhyun melepas ciumannya.

" _Mommy_ bahagia?"

Baekhyun tercengang dengan petanyaan yang bisa terfikirkan oleh otak kecil anaknya.

"Tentu sayang. _M_ ommy sangat bahagia bersama Jennie."

"Jennie juga. Jennie bahagia bersama _Mommy_. Jennie hanya butuh _Mommy_. _Mommy_ sangat sempurna untuk Jennie. _Mommy_ juga berfikir begitukan?"

"Tentu. Jennie milik _Mommy_ yang paling sempurna."

" _Mom_. Aku dulu sangat tak suka dengan Steve yang selalu menggangguku tapi aku lebih tak suka dengan temanku disini."

"Apa rambut Jennie ada yang menariknya lagi?" Jennie menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa Jennie tak suka dengan teman Jennie?"

Jennie kembali terdiam dan Baekhyun mendapati keraguan diwajah anaknya. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan Baekhyun harus menyelesaikannya. Anaknya telalu kecil untuk memiliki masalah.

" _Mommy_ mendengarkan"

"Janji tak marah?"

Baekhyun memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk sebuah janji.

" _Mom_ , minggu depan ada pertunjukan di sekolah Jennie dan Jennie akan tampil bernyanyi. Sendiri. Guru Jennie bilang orang tua harus datang. Dan Junhoe bilang _Mommy_ Jennie akan kesepian karna duduk sendiri…."

Baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan. Baekhyun tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini selanjtnya.

"…Karna Jennie tak mempunyai _Daddy_. Mereka menertawakanku _Mom_ karna Jennie tidak pernah memanggil _Daddy_."

Baekhyun terluka, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Jennie harus mendengar hal macam seperti itu sendiri tanpa ada Baekhyun sosok yang harusnya bersama Jennie saat itu. Membiarkan anaknya memendam perasaan terlukanya sendirian. Sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat hati kecil buah hatinya terluka karna ulah **nya**. Baekhyun tak menyalahkan teman Jennie, tapi Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak pernah membahas tentang ayah Jennie sekalipun, Jennie pun juga tak pernah menanyakannya. Baekhyun bahkan tak curiga kenapa Jennie tak pernah menyakannya.

 _Karna Jackson selalu melarang Jennie dengan menanamkan diotak anak keci itu bahwa Mommy adalah yang terhebat meskipun tanpa 'Daddy'._

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang actor handal seperti Kyungsoo yang mampu berakting di kehidupan realnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bersalahnya dan sayangnya Jennie mendapatinya. Mendapati mata indah sang ibu yang berkaca kaca siap menjatuhkan genangan didalmnya.

" _Mom_ … Jennie tak mau bernyanyi. Apa hebatnya bernyanyi dipanggung kecil? Masih hebat paman Jongdae yang bernyanyi di atas pangung besaaaaar sekali dan yang melihatnya sangat baaaanyak sekali. Aku akan seperti paman Jongdae"

Baekhyun tak mampu lagi untuk ta melepas airmatanya. Dipeluknya Jennie kedalam dekapan yang begitu erat. Melepas apa yang selama ini tersimpan. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mempertahankan senyum anaknya, sekuat tenaga berusaha membuat Jennie sempurna hanya dengan Baekhyun.

Nyatanya itu tak akan penah bisa Baekhyun lakukan.

"Maafkan _Mommy_ sayang. Maafkan _Mommy_.…. Maafkan _Mommy_ …"

Jennie menggeleng keras. Melepas pelukan ibunya dan memberi jarak diantaranya. Tangankecil itu terangkat untuk mengusap lelehan yang berada di pipi halus sang ibu. Jennie tak suka melihat wajah cantik ibunya harus terlihat buruk karna menangis.

Jennie tak sekali dua kali melihat Baekhyun menangis. Diam diam anak kecil itu sering mendapati sang ibu yang sendirian menangis dan Jennie tak ingin melihat ibunya menangis. Dan Jennie tau hal ini pasi membuat ibunya menangis. Tulah kenapa Jennie tak ingin cerita dan lebih memilih terus mengekori sang ibu kemanapun ibunya melangkah.

"Jennie hanya butuh _Mommy_ tidak yang lain. Jennie bilang Jennie bahagia _Mom_ hanya dengan _Mommy_. Jennie tidak berbohong."

Baekhyun mengangguk menandakan jika dia percaya. Baekhyun memang selalu percaya apapunyang Jennie katakana walau untuk satu ini Baekhyun meragu.

" _Mom_ …. Jangan menangis. Maafkan Jennie"

"Tidak sayang, Jennie tidak salah. Maaf ya, _Mommy_ ingkar janji untuk tidak menangis."

" _It's okay Mom_ "

"Sini. _Kiss Mommy please_ "

Tanpa meragu Jennie mendaratkan ciumannya tepat di kening, hidung, pipi dan bibir Baekhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya Baekhyun memberikan hal yang sama ke Jennie. Sekali lagi mereka membuat janji untuk tak lagi menangis sendirian.

" _Mom_. _Mommy_ ingin kembali ka Amerika? Jennie janji Jennie tak akan nakal dan akan menuruti _Mommy_."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana kalau yang _Mommy_ minta adalah kita pergi jalan jalan? Emmm….Jeju mungkin?"

" _Really, Mom_?"

"Hm mm. _Mommy_ serius."

"Whoaaaa…..jadi kita akan berlibur? Berdua?"

"Berdua"

"YEEEAAAYYY…."

Jennie turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun hanya untuk melompat lompat mengekspresikan bagaimana Jennie begitu senang untuk perjalanan yang Jennie inginkan sudah jauh jauh hari. Salahkan Jackson yang menunjukkan foto Jeju ke Jennie.

Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya kembali melihat tingkah Jennie. Terakhir mereka memeluk satu sama lain. Ruangan Baekhyun kini dipenuhi dengan tawa keras milik Jennie yang sedang digelitiki ibunya. Baekhyun sangat tau mana tubuh anaknya yang tak bisa menerima gelitikan Baekhyun.

Jika dua orang perempuan itu kini tertawa sambil bercanda paska menangis, berbeda lagi dengan satu orang dibalik pintu ruangan Baekhyun yang meremas dada kirinya dengan buraian air mata. Niat untuk melihat Jennie karna perasaan rindu yang berakhir dengan tak sengaja mendengar seluruh pembicaraan keduanya.

 _Brengsek ini tak hanya menyakiti satu tapi dua._

 **TBC/END?**

Eerrrr…semoga chapter selanjutnya gak ngaret.

Hehehehe silahkan di colek kolom reviewnya

Bye bye love…

/*chuuuuu~~~~/

#chanbaekisreal


	21. Chapter 19 JENNIE

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **JENNIE**

Jennie memang masih anak kecil namun perasaannya sangatlah peka. Dia menyimpan apa yang menjadi keluhannya, apa yang selama ini ingin ia ucapkan, apa yang selalu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Semuanya Jennie pendam sendiri tak ingin mengatakannya. Semua itu karna ibunya.

Jennie selalu mendapati ibunya menangis setiap malam saat masih di Amerika dulu, Jennie tak tau apa yang membuat ibu nya menangis karna selama ini Baekhyun selalu terlihat baik baik saja,mengajak Jennie bercanda, bermain dan jalan jalan. Maka ketakutan Jennie muncul. Takut membuat ibunya sedih dan berakhir dengan menangis sendirian lagi ketika malam menjemput. Tak ingin membuat Baekhyun sedih dan berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan tak membangkang.

Maka ketika guru Jennie mengatakan untuk mengundang kedua orangtuanya Jennie memilih untuk tidak datang meskipun hatinya meneriakkan keinginannya untuk tampil di atas panggung membawakan lagu di depan ibunya. Jennie tak mau Baekhyun duduk bersama orang tua teman temannya yang berpasangan sedangkan ibunya hanya datang sendiri. Jennie tidak ingin ibunya bersedih lagi.

"Jennie ingin es krim, nak?" Baekhyun menawarkan apa yang menjadi kesukaan anaknya, tadi setelah mereka berpelukan dan menangis —hanya Baekhyun— Jennie lebih banyak diam duduk tenang dipangkuan Baekhyun. Maka Baekhyun mencoba untuk memecah keheningan dengan menawarkan es krim pada anaknya, Jennie menggeleng pelan dan beringsut kedalam pelukan Baekhyun. "Jennie kenapa sayang?" tanyanya karna penolakan tak biasa Jennie.

"Jennie mengantuk _Mom_ , bisakah _Mommy_ menggendongku?"

Mata kecil Jennie menatap milik Baekhyun menimbulkan getaran menyesakkan ketika sipit milik Baekhyun menatap Jennie. Ada tatapan yang sulit untuk Baekhyun mengerti juga permintaan Jennie yang tiba tiba muncul. Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Digendongnya Jennie dengan menepuk nepuk pelan pantat Jennie agar segera tidur, Baekhyun berjalan pelan diruangannya dengan _lullaby_ yang selalu dia nyanyikan untuk menidurkan putrinya.

Hela nafas hangat yang teratur membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum tenang. Anaknya sudah lelap. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh tidur anaknya di sofa kemudian menyelimutinya. Meninggalkan kecupan di kening sebelum kembali duduk dikursi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggal. Namun harapan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya hilang ketika suara pintu terbuka, memaksanya untuk menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja namun begitu dia mampu untuk mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Chanyeol yang jelas melihat Baekhyun terkejut tersenyum miris karna setelahnya Baekhyun menampakkan wajah tak sukanya, _lagi_. Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati putrinya yang tertidur nyenyak di sofa. Sesak kembali dia rasakan ketika wajah terlelap itu begitu nampak rapuh dimata Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukan Jennie" Chanyeol tak berbohong tentang rasa rindunya pada Jennie. Dia berjalan mendekati jennie dan berjongkok untuk lebih dekat dengan Jennie.

"Dia baru tidur, jangan membangunkannya" Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukannya hanya saja mulutnya menyuruh untuk berbicara begitu saja saat Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi putrinya. Chanyeol berdiri kemudian mendekati Baekhyun, menarik kursi lain untuk duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.  
"Mari kita berbicara, tentang Jennie"

Baekhyun mendelik tak suka, kembali ketakutan dirinya muncul, wajahnya berubah mulai memucat jemarinya yang berubah dingin saling menggenggam dalam getaran. Chanyeol melihatnya, mengerti jika Baekhyun masih membenci dirinya, berfikir buruk tentangnya maka digenggamnya jemari Baekhyun dengan sedikit merematnya untuk sedikit menenangkan. Namun gagal, Baekhyun justru menunduk tak ingin menatap Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. Menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Baek. Tenanglah aku tak bermaksud buruk. Percayalah" meyakinkah Baekhyun adalah yang paling penting.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau Chanyeol." Suaranya bergetar dalam isakan "Aku menyuruhmu untuk tak mengusikku dan putriku tapi kau melanggar dan diam diam menemuinya, mendekatinya dan membuat Jennie tak mau berpisah denganmu. Bahkan aku harus rela meskipun berat membiarkan Jennie memiliki waktu siangnya bersamamu." Chanyeol kembali menggengga tangan Baekhyun. "Sekarang apalagi yang kau mau, Chanyeol!?"

Baekhyun berteriak dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya bergetar, Baekhyun menangis tak lagi ingin memendamnya dan Chanyeol semakin merasa dirinya penjahat yang memang haruss dimusnahkan karna lagi lagi membuat Baekhyunnya menangis karna dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku terlalu serakah dengan apa yang tak seharusnya aku dapatkan. Aku tau. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karna memberikan kesempatan untukku bisa bermain dengan Jennie dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Padahal orang tak tau diri ini sudah sangat menyakitimu." Chanyeol sadar betul atas sikap tak tau malunya, mengingkari sebuah janji untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku merindukan Jennie beberapa hari ini karna sepertinya Jennie terus menghindar. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, apa aku membuat kesalahan sampai Jennie tak lagi menemuiku. Aku mencarimu kesini karna aku tau Jennie pasti bersamamu, dan benar Jennie bersamamu. Dan juga..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, menimbang haruskah dia mengatakannya? Mengatakan tujuannya yang tiba tiba muncul?

"aku mendengar semuanya." Baekhyun mendongak, menaikkan satu alisnya dalam pandangannya tepat mengarah ke Chanyeol.

"Apa...yang kau dengar?" Pelan suara Baekhyun adalah sebuah kekhawatiran akan opsi opsi yang tak diinginkan Baekhyun bakal Chanyeol katakan.

"Semuanya, percakapanmu dengan Jennie dan bagaimana kau menangis. Saat kau menina bobokkan Jennie. Aku mendengarnya"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Chanyeol menguping. Itulah yang dapat Baekhyun simpulkan saat ini. Bagaimana Jennie memulai ceritanya, keinginannya, dan juga bagaimana Jennie menenangkan ibunya yang menangis.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, sedang Chanyeol dengan apa yang dia inginkan berucap dengan tenang membuat Baekhyun kembali tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Bisakah kita tidak egois?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang egois Park Chanyeol!?"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu, Baek"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Gunakan otakmu sebelum berbicara!"

Baekhyun tengah emosi, batinnya yang belum juga sembuh ditambah lagi dengan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut kini semakin terasa sakit dengan kalimat enteng yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Baekhyun hanya tidak tau bagaimana Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa mengucapkan hal itu. Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, menunduk dengan jemarinya yang meremat rambutnya acak sambil terus terisak dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Aku mengerti ini sangat berat untukmu, bukan hal mudah bukan? Tapi ayo kita berfikir dan menempatkan diri kita diposisi Jennie, Baek."

Chanyeol menarik semakin dekat kursinya dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak berucap apapun dia hanya diam dengan buraian air mata yang masih mengalir. Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya, menaikkan sedikit agar Baekhyun dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Kau pasti tau Jennie sangat suka menyanyi, aku sangat malu untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi melihat bagaimana dia yang begitu antusias bernyanyi bersama Jongdae membuat ku tak bisa membiarkan Jennie untuk melepas keinginannya bernyanyi di atas panggung. Mungkin hanya panggung kecil anak TK tapi bukankah akan sangat terlihat begitu besar jika kau ada disana? Bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar?" Chanyeol menjeda, menunggu Baekhyun menanggapinya.

"Tapi Jennie sendiri yang tidak menginginkan itu"

"Karna Jennie tidak ingin kau bersedih, duduk sendiri disana, diantara orangg tua yang berpasangan. Jennie mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun termenung, memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Benarkah jika putrinya berfikir sejauh itu?

"Bisakah kita mengabulkan keinginan Jennie?" Satu permintaan dengan sejuta harapan Chanyeol nantikan. Chanyeol menangkup tangan Baekhyun, memberikan keyakinan untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" Dan senyuman yang secerah pagi itu terulas indah di bibir Chanyeol, seperti sebuah oksigen yang dia dapatkan untuk bernafas bebas. Melega dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita datang sebagai sebagaimana mestinya. Duduk ditempat yang harus kita tempati."

"Apa!? Kenapa harus denganmu?"

"Karna aku dady _nya_ "

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Itu benar. Chanyeol adalah ayah Jennie. Hanya saja Chanyeol tak sadar kembali menghentak perasaan Baekhyun. Membangkitkan emosi yang sempat terpendam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau baru mengakui dirimu sebagai daddy nya Yeol? Kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk mmpphh..."

Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun mengatakannya, dia tau kesalahannya dulu, kalimatnya yang menjadi boomerang baginya. Dan pukulan Baekhyun pun tak Chanyeol hiraukan. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan lunak bibirnya pada milik Baekhyun tanpa nafsu, tanpa lumatan. Ia hanya tak ingin Baekhyun kembali membuatnya terjatuh dengan penyesalan karna yang akan Chanyeol lakukan sekarang adalah perjuangan.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan!?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau tak mengungkitnya?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Itu...itu bisa membunuhku Baek." Lirih suaranya membuat Baekhyun terdiam, mata yang sempat melebar dengan sorot kemarahan itu perlahan menghilang. "Aku tak benar benar mengatakannya, ada banyak hal yang harus kukatakan padamu dan jika aku mengatakan semuanya apa kau akan mendengarkanku, Baek?." Baekhyun berpaling, tidak perlu mengatakannya Chanyeol pun tau Baekhyun untuk saat ini masihlah tak ingin alasan apapun. "Aku percaya padamu dan aku akan menunggumu ketika hatimu benar benar siap mendengarkan. Jadi..."

Baekhyun kembali mendongak, melihat Chanyeol.

"Jadi bisakah besok kita datang untuk Jennie? Sebagai orangtua. Benar benar orangtua Jennie." Itu sukses membekukan Baekhyun, berada dalam kebinguang.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Ini sangat sulit untukku"

Pikirannya kacau, tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, Jennie, siapa orang tua yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia? Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin, karna kebahagiaan Jennie adalah tujuannya. Tapi kenapa harus dengan Chanyeol lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang tuhan rencanakan untuknya?

 _Kenapa aku tak bisa lepas dari pria ini? Bahkan ketika aku tak lagi di negara ku sendiri aku harus bekerja untuk karir Park Chanyeol. Dan sekarang apa aku juga harus kembali mengalah? Kembali harus bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol lagi?_

 _Aku lelah_

 _Sangat lelah._

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, mata sabitnya bahkan sudah lelah untuk mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Dan sesuatu yang menghangatkan tengah melingkupi tubuhnya. Baekhyun pasrah tak memberikan penolakan. Chanyeol merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang begitu erat. Baekhyun sangat pusit, mata sakit dan tenaganya seperti telah hilang. Dia diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol terus mengusap punggungnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mampu merasakan bagaimana kecupan kecupan berulang itu Chanyeol berikan di pucuk kepalanya, juga kalimat maaf yang terus Chanyeol lontarkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol"

Ada senyum lain yang terkembang di balik dua orang yang tengah berpelukan.

 **e)(o**

Luhan melihat kebawah kemudian senyumnya ikut terkembang kemudian tangan kanannya meletakkan alat memasaknya hanya untuk mengusap gemas kepala Jennie. Sejak pagi, sejak bangun tidur gadis itu terus bergelayut manja dengan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan tak menolaknya, bahkan Luhan senang Jennie melakukan hal itu.

"Kau sangat senang sekali kan?"

" _Sure_ , _thanks auntie i look so beautiful_. _Like a princess_ "

"Tentu, kau akan menjadi yang paling cantik hari ini _baby_ jadi tunjukkan pada _mommy_ nanti, okey"

"Yep!"

"Dan satu lagi" Luhan menarik lebih dekat tubuh Jennie mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jennie kemudian berbisik. "Kontrol ekpresimu, kau terlalu terlihat jelas sayang"

Jennie menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dengan kekehan yang tetap saja tak bisa di tahan membuat Luhan ikut tertawa dan menyentil pelan hidung mungil Jennie.

"Aku bahagia bibi"

"Aku mengerti, sekarang duduk dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku untuk sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi _mommy_ mu akan turun"

Dan benar saja, tidak lama Baekhyun turun dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi juga terlihat begitu menawan dan cantik.

"Aku nanti siang akan pergi ke Busan dengan Key _oppa_ dan baru besok lusa, Baek." Luhan ikut bergabung di meja makan bersama Baekhyun dan Jennie yang sudah mulai menyuapkan beberapa sendok kedalam mulut mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu mungkin kau bisa menghubungi seseorang" Baekhyun berkerut. "Yaaa...mungkin Chan...Yeol?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya pergi semalam aku baik baik saja, Lu"

" _Mom,_ jadi Paman Chanyeol akan menjemput kita?"

"Iya, sayang"

Ting tong

"Itu Paman Chanyeol!?"

Jennie terlalu senang sehingga melupakan apa yang selalu Baekhyun katakan untuk tak meninggalkan meja makan sebelum makanan selesai. Semangatnya pagi ini benar merubah _mood_ siapa saja. Luhan dan Chanyeol. Jennie kembali ke meja makan dengan tubuhnya yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Jennie habiskan sarapanmu, nak"

"Paman sudah makan?"

"Paman sudah"

"Kalau begitu suapi aku, paman"

Luhan yang tak berhenti tersenyum kini berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dengan setelah melihat mata Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal "Aku buatkan kopi, Yeol." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua orang dewasa disana bersama satu putrinya.

 **e)(o**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah Jennie tak berhenti bernyanyi, berceloteh bahkan bertanya hal hal random yang tentu saja Chanyeol tanggapi dengan sama cerianya. Semalam setelah pulang dari tempat kerja Jennie terbangun dari tidurnya ketika tubuhnya diangkat Chanyeol dari kursi penumpang di belakang. Jennie sedikit terkejut karna melihat Chanyeol saat matanya terbuka.

Tapi Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun dan membawa Jennie ke apartment Luhan dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Ketika Chanyeol ingin menidurkan kembali tubuh Jennie di ranjang empuk miliknya, gadis bermata serupa miliknya itu justru duduk dan mau tidur lagi. Bertanya kenapa ada paman Chanyeol dirumah? Kenapa Jennie bisa digendong paman Chanyeol dan banyak lagi.

Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana memulai untuk mengatakan ajakan Chanyeol dan juga keinginan terpendam Jennie yang tidak Baekhyun sadari. Jadi, Chanyeol lah yang melakukan semuanya. Mengatakan akan datang ke acara dan menemani Baekhyun agar orang lain dan teman teman Jennie tak lagi mengejeknya. Hingga satu kalimat pendek Jennie mampu menghentikan tarikan nafas dua orang disana.

" _Kalau begitu besok paman Chanyeol Jennie panggil daddy?"_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mematung, namun sesaat kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat bahkan mengangkat tubuh Jennie untuk ia dudukkan dipangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

" _Tentu saja kau harus memanggil daddy"_

Mungkin Jennie tak akan mengerti kenapa, mungkin Jennie pikir untuk menyempurnakan sebuah bagi Chanyeol itu adalah panggilan paling ia tunggu, paling ia harapkan dari mulut Jennie, tak peduli bagaimana Jennie mengasumsikannya. Karna saat itulah semangat seorang Park Chanyeol semakin membara bagaimana dia harus membawa hidupnya, dunianya kembali.

" _Jennie, coba panggil daddy, sayang"_

" _DADDY!"_

Dan teriakan lantang gadis kecil _nya_ mampu menggetarkan seluruh sel selnya, dadanya menggemuruh bahagia, saraf sarafnya seperti menyatu memperkuat jaringannya dan tawa yang menggema milik Jennie adalah oksigen baru untuk pria yang kini semakin erat mendekap tubuh Jennie.

" _Bisa kau ulangi lagi lagi dan lagi?"_

" _Daddy daddy daddy daddy"_

" _Cium daddy"_

Tanpa menunggu apapun Jennie mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol yang sedang menutup matanya, tersenyum kemudian dengan mata yang sudah siap meneteskan air mata. Tak sadar seseorang lain disana tengah berpaling dan membekap bibirnya setelah melihat bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan airmata yang turut jatuh dipipinya.

 _Ini sakit, tapi kenapa hatiku menghangat melihat mereka?_

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam aula yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kursi kursi juga orangtua murid yang sudah banyak yang datang. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tak menyadarinya karna sibuk mencari tempat duduknya hanya diam dan berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

"Orangtua murid dengan nama?"

"Jennie." Jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian wanita itu menunjukkan tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka mendapat tempat paling depan tepat di depan panggung. Setengah kemudian aula sudah penuh dan dan acara segera dimulai. Bayak pertunjukkan yang mampu menggelitik perut penghuni aula dengan tinkah lucu anak anak yang menggemaskan. Ada drama, tari, bernyanyi grup juga solo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat menanti dengan pertunjukan Jennie, apa yang akan gadis kecilnya tampilkan.

Dan ketika suara seorang mc memanggil nama Jennie jantung Baekhyun berdebar, tangannya meremat pakainnya sedang pandangan tak henti menatap gadisnya yang berjalan menuju grand piano dengan lampu sorot mengarah hanya ke Jennie. Etah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan, Jennie belum memulai tapi bibir Baekhyun ia gigit agar tak terisak. Dan sebuah tangan besar kembali menggemgamnya sedang tangan lainnya menarik bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan tak ada niatan untuk melepas apa yang Chanyeol lakukan karna kembali keduanya menghadap ke depan.

Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengajari Jennie bermain alat musik, apapun itu. Baekhyun tau Jennie suka bernyanyi tapi Baekhyun tak pernah berfikir jika Jennie ingin tampil diatas panggung. Dan semua ketidaktahuan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa gagal dalam memperhatikan Jennie. Didepan sana, Jennie tengah bernyanyi dengan iringan musik piano yang gdis kecil itu mainkan sendiri. Lampu sorot hanya berpusat pada Jennie. Putrinya bermain dengan sangat apik, alunan musiknya mampu membius seluruh tamu di aula ditambah dengan suara Jennie yang merdu.

Baekhyun tau lagu yang Jennie nyanyikan adalah miliknya, lagu yang Baekhyun ciptakan saat mereka masih tinggal di Amerika ketika Baekhyun masih mengandung Jennie dalam usia kandungan tujuh bulan. Itu lagu Baekhyun buat memang khusus Jennie, Baekhyun selalu menyanyikan lagu itu ketika Jennie ingin tidur. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menunjukkan kepada Jennie bagaiman lagu itu beriringan dengan musik.

Musik berhenti, dan tepuk tangan yang menggema adalah pengiring terakhir sebagai penutup penampilan Jennie malam itu. Baekhyun berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang juga bangga terhadap Jennie. Jennie melihatnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan dua love sigh dari tangannya tepat kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

...

..

.

" _Mom! Dad!_ "

Mereka ada diluar ruangan setelah acara selesai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di dekat tempat bermain murid taman kanak kanak sambil menunggu Jennie keluar. Dan teriakan yang cukup nyaring itu mampu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh mencari sosok kecil yang melambaikan tangannya.

Dibelakang Jennie ada banyak teman temannya yang hanya menatap Jennie tak percaya. Mengikuti arah pandang Jennie.

"Itu orangtuamu?"

"Emh,. _Mommy and daddy._ "

"Jadi kau punya _daddy_?"

"Tentu saja, Junhoe" sebuah senyum menyeringai nampak terlihat di bibir kecil Jennie setelah melihat bagaimana tampang terkejut milik temannya.

Setelah memberikan seringai nya Jennie berlari menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, menubrukkan tubuhnya dikaki Baekhyun dan meminta sebuah gendongan terhadap Chanyeol.

Jennie mendapatkannya.

" _Mom_ , Jennie lapar" kepalanya bersender di bahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti.

"Ayo kita beli makan"

Dan Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam sedang tangan lainnya menyangga tubuh Jennie, tak ia pedulikan tatapan Baekhyun pada maniknya yang kemudian menatap tangan Chanyeol Yang menggenggam miliknya.

Mereka makan tidak jauh dari sekolah Jennie karna Jennie terlihat begitu lapar jadi keduanya tak ingin mencari restoran yang jauh, lagipula itu adalah restoran yang sering Baekhyun dan Jennie datangi yang menyediakan makanan sehat khusus anak anak.

Jennie yang nampak senang terus bermanja manja ke Chanyeol, seperti saat makan pun Jennie meminta Chanyeol untuk menyuapinya meskipun Baekhyun menawarkan diri tetap saja gadis kecil itu menolak. Chanyeol? Tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Selesai makan mereka kembali ke mobil. " _Daddy_?"

"Hm.?"

"Apa kita akan pulang?"

"Tidak"

 _Tidak?_ Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya begitu juga dengan Jennie yang memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat melihat Chanyeol yang tetap melajukan mobilnya sambil tersenyum senang tak ingin menjawab apapun.

"Chanyeol. Memangnya kita akan kemana?" pada akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya setelah menunggu beberapa menit masih saja taka da jawaban.

"Yang jelas kita akan bersenang senang bertiga. Sekarang nikmati perjalanan kita"

"Yeeeee kita jalan jalan? Benarkan?"

"Huh? Menikmati katanya" Baekhyun mengguman kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalanan, Chanyeol mendengarnya meski begitu Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian yang terdengar selajutnya adalah percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Jennie membiarkan Baekhyun tetidur dalam perjalanan yang Chanyeol janjikan.

…

"Baek. Baekhyuna…"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat sebuah panggilan dia dengar.

" _Mom_ , kta sudah sampai _mom_. Ayo turunlah" Baekyun menoleh dan mendapati pintu sampingnya sudah terbuka dengan Jennie yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol tengah berdiri di sampingnya menunggunya keluar.

Baekhyun turun dan menatap sekelilngnya mencoba memahami keberadaan mereka saat ini.

LOTTE WORLD!

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bersenang senang"

"Chanyeol itu tidak mungkin!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, takmengerti dengan Baekhyun kenapa tidak mungkin. Apa yang membuat tidak mungkin?. Terlebih wanitanya tiba tiba mendekatinya dan berbicara dengan berbisik.

Chanyeol menegang.

"Apa yang kita tunggu _daddy_?"

"Baek, Jennie sudah tak sabar ayolah"

"Tunggu,"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka kita keluar bertiga?"

"TENTU SAJA…..Chanyeol kau ingin mereka melihatmu disini?"

Chanyel kecewa tentu saja dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang entah kenapa begitu mudah untuk menjawab, seolah meyakinkan jika dirinya masih belum Baekhyun terima. Disisi lain Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tak suka tidak apa. Biarkan aku dan Jennie saja…"

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat dirinya mulai berjalan beberapa langkah dan Baekhyun meghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya. Chanyeol tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar tak tersenyum. Chanyeol tak menatap Baekhyun dan hanya diam mematung sedang Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang terlihat kecewa akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol, _lagi_.

"Kita lakukan penyamaran"

"Kenapa harus?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun pun ikut berhenti. Hal yang terjadi kemudian mereka saling menatap, Chanyeol yang tak mengerti sedang Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol bodoh membuatnya semakin merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jengah.

" _Mom! Dad_!.. ayo masuuuuuk~~"

Jennie yang sudah tak sabar untuk menaiki berbagai wahana cukup kesal melihat dua orang dewasa di depannya yang bermain main dengan menarik tangan. Jennie sungguh tak mengerti ada apa dengan dua orang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang. Chanyeol turuti saja apa yang aku lakukan kalau kau masih ingin kita tetap masuk kedalam"

 _Apa itu sebuah ancaman Baekhyun?!_

…

Mereka bertiga tengah mengantri untuk sebuah wahana untuk anak anak yang sejak masuk kedalam membuat Jennie merengek ingin menaikinya. Baekhyun ikut menikmati meskipun hanya Jennie yang menaiki wahananya, melihat bagaimana tawa Jennie yang mengembang dari jauhan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berkaca kaca sambil tangannya melambai lambai.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Dan rasa bersalah itu kembali menampakkan wujud transparannya. Dilepasnya masker dan topi yang Baekhyun belikan tadi sebelum masuk. Konyol menurut Chanyeol bagaimana Baekhyun masih saja khawatir jika orang orang akan mengenalinya, namun kekonyolan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskan genggamannya meskipun Baekhyun sempat mendelik kepadanya.

Dan melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Jennie dari jauh seperti saat ini membuatnya menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk dipeluknya.

"Chanyeol….." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya namun yang Baekhyun rasakan justru Chanyeol yang semakin menariknya semakin erat.

"Biarkan begini. Hanya sebentar"

Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang tak menolak Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol MEMELUKNYA? Bukankah bahkan hanya menyentuh sedikit saja dirinya selalu menolak pria jangkung itu? Kenapa sekarang seakan tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya sendiri dengan membalas pelukan itu?

 _Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku justru sangat ingin memeluknya?_

"Aku tak akan menyerah. Tidak akan"

Bisikan yang terdengar lembut di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti namun juga tak ingin berharap, bagaimanapun pengalaman di masa lalu mengajarkannya untuk tak semudah itu untuk jatuh terlalu mudah. Jika Chanyeol memang benar bersungguh sungguh dengan yang diucapkannya maka Baekhyun akan melihat seberapa besar usaha pria yang masih saja memeluknya erat, _ini_.

Larut dalam pelukan hangat di dinginnya malam membuat mereka tak menyadari hal lain di kejauhan. Sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan sepasang manusia yang saling berbagi kehangatan, _itu yang dia pikirkan_ \- mengulas senyum lebar tanda rasa bahagianya.

 _Tuhan, aku menyayangi mommy and daddy._

Kaki kecilnya berlari mendatangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu tidak ingin mengganggu tapi bagaimana lagi, Jennie masih ingin melanjukan ke wahana lain sampai lelah kemudian makan gula gula kapas atau es krim. Jika menunggu dua orang tua disana menyelesaikan pelukannya bisa saja Jennie tak akan menaiki wahana lagi karna terlalu malam. Huuffttt.

…

Apa yang Jennie inginkan dia dapatkan dan setelahnya mereka pulang dengan keadaan dimana kebisuan adalah teman mereka di mobil. Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak lagi berbicara setelah Jennie menginterupsi keduanya hingga Chaneol merasakan tubuhnya di dorong Baekhyun hingga elukan itu telepas. Dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun hanya menanggapi ketika Jennie menanyakan sesuatu atau menginginkan sesuatu.

Canggung

Mungkin hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasa canggung. Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak merasakannya namun melihat bagaimana wanitanya terus berusaha menghindarinya membuat Chanyeol lebih banyak diam dan cukup menikmati kebersamaan mereka bertiga.

"Sudah sampai"

"Heh? Oh ya. Ehm terimakasih untuk hari ini" Baekhyun masih tak ingin menatap pria disampingnya langsung membuat Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihatnya.

Jennie ada dipangkuan Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang harus membawa tas dan juga menggendong Jennie. Tentu saja badan mungil milik Baekhyun akan sedikit kesulitan terlebih anaknya yangtengah tertidur.

"Diam disitu"

"Apa?"

Tak menghiraukan kebingungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu lain mengulurkan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang menggendong Jennie"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disampingnya yang mengulurkan tangannya meminta Jennie. Baekhyun sadar dirinya memiliki batas untuk system tubuhnya yang akhir akhir ini terkuras untuk banyak hal. Dia lelah. Fisik juga psikisnya. Jadi Baekhyun tak lagi menolak tawaran yang Chanyeol ujarkan dan hanya mengangguk kemudian dirasakannya tubuh Jennie sudah terangkat dari pangkuannya.

Mereka menaiki lift dan karna waktu memang sudah malam jadi hanya mereka bertiga saja yang ada didalam lift. Masih dalam suasana yang sama. Hanya hembusan nafas yang menjadi pengirng suara disana hingga mereka tiba tepat didepan pintu apartment Luhan. Chanyeol meletakkan Jennie di atas Kasur kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Terimakasih, Yeol"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya Baek….."

"Oh…kalian sudah pulang? Hai Chanyeol?"

Itu Luhan yang juga baru datang dan melihat bagaimana pakaian mereka yang masih rapi mebuat Luhan berfikir jika keduanya jga baru saja datang.

"Kpikir kau tidak pulang, Lu"

"Yaa tadinya aku memang tidak pulang tapi ternyata pekerjaanku selesai jadi aku meminta ijin untuk pulang. Ah ya. Bagaimana acara kalian bertiga? Apa acaranya baru selesai? Aaaaahh mana mungkin, itu acara anak tk jadi tidak seharusnya sampai malam bukan? Tapi kalian….."

"Kami jalan jalan setelahnya"

Tentu saja itu Park Chanyeol yang memotong kalimat Luhan, Chanyeol yang mulai tak suka bagaimana Luhan terus bicara dan seolah sengaja. Chanyeol tau untuk beberapa tahun terakhir Luhan sangat membencinya bagaimana sorot mata rusa itu memancarkan kebencian setiap kali mereka bertemu sengaja ataupun tidak. Dan saat itu Chanyeol tak menyadari jika Luhan sudah tau siapa yang menghancurkan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak nyaman saat hanyeol mengatakan itu. Jelas Luhan akan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur malam ini. Telebih saat Baekhyun mendapati bagaimana mata rusa itu meliriknya dengan sunggingan senyum dengan arti lain.

"Jadi? Kalian keluar untuk jalan jalan?"

"Hm"

"Bertiga?"

"Hm"

"Oh! Tanpa pelindung untuk wajahmu tuan Park?"

"Ya"

"Tidak! Chanyeol menggunakan topi dan masker" benar Chanyeol mengunakannya karna Baekhyun yang membelikan juga memasangkannya, tadi.

 _Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?!_

"Aku melepasnya"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berkerut kening dan mulai merasakan sesuatu tak baik.

"Apa kau lupa, Baek? Aku sudah tak memakainya lagi saat kita berpelukan tadi juga hhhmmmpp"

Baekhyun reflek membekap mulut Chanyeol yang dengan entengnya mengatakan itu didepan Luhan tanpa beban sedikitpun dimulutnya. Disisi lain Baekhyun juga merutuki kebodohannya yang takmenyadari jika Chanyeol melepas topi juga maskernya. Jadi itu yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang dia lewatkan. Dan juga…

 _Kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan kita berpelukan?!_

 _Padahal dia yang memelukku.!_

 _Aku tidak!_

"Pulanglah, sudah malam dan sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membantuku hari ini."

Chanyeol mendengus dan tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan yang menatapnya seolah mengejeknya. _Apa apaan itu?_ Dan Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Baekhyun yang mengantarnya didepan pintu. Baekhyun menarik nafas, entah kenapa hari ini perasaannya sungguh campur aduk. Ada rasa senang yang memiliki persentasi cukup tinggi yang Baekhyun tidak tau darimana kesenangan itu. Ingin mengatakannya namun juga ingin menyangkalnya. Yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah perasaannya yang mengharap sesuatu yang belum nampak itu. Ya, harapan.

Baekhyun segera menuju kamarnya untuk bersih diri kemudian tidur. Hingga saat ia sudah masuk kamar dan menemukan Luhan masih saja disana tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Jadi?"

 _Oh Tuhan aku ingatkan aku untuk membekap mulut sialan Chanyeol itu agar bebas dari Luhan._

 **e)(o**

Seminggu terlewati dan tidak ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun takutkan terjadi, tidak ada Jennie yang telihat sedih lagi seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang terus terusan menggodanya. Pekerjaannya pun juga berjalan baik baik saja. Hanya beberapa hari lalu saja Baekhyun sedikit berdebat dengan CEO JMEnt yang berusaha membujuk Baekhyun untuk memperpanjang kontraknya.

" _Maafkan saya. Ini sudah keputusan saya untuk tidak memperpanjang kontrak, dan anda tenang saja karna saya tidak akan meninggalkan tanggungjawab yang perusahaan berikan sebelum saya keluar dari Jm."_

 _Baekhyun mempertahankan senyumnya. Dia tau ketika sajangnim-nya memanggilnya untuk datang keruangnnya adalah untuk membahas kontrak yang akan Baekhyun akhiri. Baekhyun mendengar Junmyeon si pemilik gedung pencakar langit yang ditempatinya saat ini tengah menarik nafas cukup panjang._

" _Baekhyun. Kau tidak ingin memperpanjang kontrak karena kau membenciku. Benar?"_

 _Sebuah kejutan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun mengetahui bagaimana CEO itu menyadarinya._

" _Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak akan berbohong untuk itu. Tapi sungguh saya berterimakasih untuk semua kebaikan yang anda berikan, kepercayaan yang anda berikan. Juga jalan kesuksesan yang anda berikan. Bagaimanapun tanpa anda saya tidak bisa menyalurkan hobi saya sejauh ini."_

 _Itu benar. Daripada membenci Junmyeon Baekhyun lebih banyak berterimakasih padanya. Meskipun rasa marah Baekhyun masih belum pulih namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengingat kebaikan kebaikan yang dia dapatkan dari orang yang duduk di singgasananya daripada mengingat kesakitan yang dia dapatkan. Baekhyun tidak ingin hidupnya diliputi kebencian, karna Baekhyun ingin ketenangan hati dan pikirannya._

" _Aku mengerti. Kau adalah kebanggaanku yang aku sia siakan. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Jika suatu saat kau ingin kembali datanglah."_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia ingat saat itu Baekhyun melihat ada rasa menyesal yang terpancar dibalik kelopak mata Junmyeon. Dan Baekhyun tau jika dia tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya dan bergegas mengambil tas juga kunci mobilnya karna sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Jennie. Menyapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya ketika di lobi hingga Baekhyun keluar dari gedung hingga sebuah mobil SUV berhenti di depannya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Masuklah"

PARK CHANYEOL

"…."

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk. Jennie akan marah jika telat dijemput"

"Aku membawa mobil sendiri"

"Apa aku perlu keluar dan orang orang akan melihat?"

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dan benar saja, ini jam makan siang jadi banyak orang yang keluar dan berseliweran di sekitarnya membuatnya terburu melangkah memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Tak sadar Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga gigi giginya terlihat dengan kepalan tangan senang sambil berseru 'YES!'.

Baekhyun mendengus karna merutuki kebodohannya yang menurut saja Chanyeol suruh masuk kedalam mobil pria disampingnya yang menyetir dengan satu tangan juga kaca mata hitam yang terlihat keren di wajahnya. Pakaian yang pas ditubuhnya yang nampak santai hingga Baekhyun melihat betapa rahang itu terlihat tegas, aura seorang idola.

"Begitu merindukanku, hm?" Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan senyuman menggoda saat lampu merah menyala. "Atau sedang mengagumi wajahku?"

 _Apa apaan ini? Siapa yang mengagumi wajahnya!_

 _Dasar Park Sombong Chanyeol sialan._

 _Kenapa juga aku harus melihat wajahnya?!_

Baekhyun mendengus tak mau membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan berpaling menghadap ke kaca disampingnya. Lagi pula ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah seminggu karna jadwal xoxo yang harus ke luar negeri. Jongin dan Luhan yang memberitahunya.

Ah ya, ngomong ngomong soal Jongin, Baekhyun sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu membuat Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya berencana mengirim pesan untuk Jongin sebelum namanya dipanggil membuatnya reflek menolah dan…..

Wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat membuat jantungnya tak sehat tiba tiba.

"Aku merindukanmu…."

"…."

"Sangat"

Dan bibirnya merasakan sentuhan dari bibir lain, itu milik Park Chanyeol. Hanya kecupan yang menempel cukup lama tanpa adanya lumatan. Pipinya juga merasakan usapan lembut dari ibu jari milik Chanyeol. Mata mereka saling bertemu memancarkan perasaan berbeda. Jika Chanyeol sarat akan kerinduan yang benar dia katakana maka yang Baekhyun rasakan ada bermacam macam perasaan. Hanya saja jika sebelumnya Baekhyun merasakan marah maka tidak untuk kali ini. Chanyeol melihat tidak adanya penolakan maka ia tarik tengkuk si mungil untuk lebih matanya memejam diikuti Baekhyun yang juga terpejam.

Digigitnya bibir bawah milik Baekhyun dengan lembut, sangat lembut hingga lidahnya mulai terjulur untuk merasakan yang lebih dalam. Tubuh saling mendekat dan perasaan yang menggebu semakin Chanyeol rasakan sebelum dadanya di dorong cukup keras. Membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Mobilmu" Baekhyun segera berpaling, sungguh panas diwajahnya dia rasakan sampai ke ubun ubunnya. Dan suara suara klakson di belakang mobil Chanyeol semakin mengganggu. Menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk segera melajukan mobilnya. _SIAL!_

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memukul mukul kecil stirnya menunggu dua wanitanya segera masuk. Tadi Baekhyun melarangnya untuk ikut turun dari mobil agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Dan Baekhyun melarang dengan keras hingga mengancam Chanyeol agar tak bertemu dengan Jennie.

Chanyeol ingat dalam perjalan tadi setelah kejadian dia mencium Baekhyun keduanya saling terdiam membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk memecah keheningan. Hingga Chanyeol membahas bagaimana seminggu yang lalu saat mereka menghadiri acara Jennie hingga jalan jalan mereka ke Lotte World. Dan seperti sebuah alarm Baekhyun seperti diingatkan dengan kebodohan pria bertubuh tinggi disampingnya.

" _Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana Chanyeol? Aku sudah dengan susah payah membelikanmu topi dan masker untuk keamananmu tapi kau melepasnya begitu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!"_

" _Aku tidak suka Baek. Aku terlihat lebih seperti penguntit" protesnya masih santai menjawab._

" _Jadi kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau tidak menggunakan alat penyamaran kalau takut dibilang penguntit?"_

" _Dulu karna masih rookie"_

" _Justru masih rookie kau tak perlu khawatir karna kau tidak tenar"_

" _Siapa bilang aku dulu tidak tenar?"_

 _Park Chanyeol tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang tidak tenar. Bagaimanapun semasa sekolah dirinya adalah pria yang banyak dikagumi gadis gadis yang selalu meneriakkan namanya saat dirinya melewati gadis gadis itu. Dan Baekhyun seenaknya mengatakan dirinya tidak tenar?_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya karna entah bagaimana itu mengingatkannya saat dirinya di ajak Jongin untuk datang kerumah Chanyeol saat mereka masih menjadi trainee. Dan Baekhyun mengagumi Chanyeol saat itu juga._

 _Sedang Chanyeol diam diam merasa senang dengan celotehan Baekhyun yang meskipun raut tidak suka Baekhyun masih saja bertahan tetapi disisi lain Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana sebuah perhatian itu ia rasakan dari wanitanya._

 _Setidaknya Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun masih mempedulikannya. Itu membuatnya semakin semangat untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan hati wanitanya, kembali._

" _Terimakasih, Baek"_

 _Membuat Baekhyun menoleh tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol tiba tiba berterimakasih sambil mengusap kepalanya._

Pintu sampingnya terbuka setelah pintu belakang bagian penumpang tertutup dengan Jennie duduk dibelakangnya.

"Paman menjemputku dengan _Mommy_ ?"

"Iya sayang."

Sejujurnya Chanyeol masih ingin Jennie memanggilnya _Daddy_ bahkan dirinya sudah mengijinkan Jennie untuk terus memanggilnya _Daddy_ karna memang itu yang harusnya Jennie lakukan. Namun seminggu ia meninggalkan Korea untuk pekerjaannya dan kembali lagi kesini panggilan 'paman' itu kembali dia dengarkan. Mungkin Baekhyun yang melarangnya dan Chnayeol tidak akan menyalahkannya.

Ini proses. Proses yang harus Chanyeol jalani untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Jadi paman Chanyeol sudah libur? Tidak kerja jauh lagi?" mereka saat ini berada di sebuah restoran yang memiliki ruang privasi. Tadinya Baekhyun lagi lagi menolaknya namun Chanyeol yang memohon dengan meminta bantuan Jennie akhirnya membuatnya mengiyakan makan siang bersama.

"Iya untuk tiga hari kedepan paman _free_ apa Jennie ingin jalan jalan, sayang?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak Jennie" Baekhyun yang menjawabnya membuat Jennie segera menoleh untuk sebuah protesan. "Besok kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Kakek Kim" lanjutnya yang seketika merubah raut kesal Jennie menjadi senyuman senang juga sebuah kejutan.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Kakek Kim? Setahu Chanyeol orangtua Baekhyun sudah meninggal dan marganya adalah Byun. Lalu siapa kakek Kim itu?.

"Siapa kakek Kim?" pada akhirnya dia bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kakek Kim. Ayah paman Jonginie."

"JONGINIE?!"

 _Kenapa dia memanggil Jongin dengan Jonginie?_

 _Itu terlalu imut tidak cocok dengan wajah mesumnya._

"Iya. _Mommy_ bilang kakek Jennie adalah ayah paman Jonginie karna itu juga ayah _Mommy_ "

Kenapa Chanyeol merasa cemburu? Iya Chanyeol sangat cemburu dan ingin protes juga mengatakan dengan lantang jika ayah Chanyeol, tuan Park adalah kakek Jennie yang sesungguhnya. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk melakukannya? Dan Baekhyun….

Wanita itu hanya diam tak menatapnya sama sekali, Chanyeol tau dia kembali menghindar entah untuk alasan apa. Karna sesunguhnya Baekhyun juga merasakan aura tak baik dari Chanyeol mendengar bagaimana nada bicaranya barusan yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jennie. Sedangkan Jennie hanya sibuk menguyah daging yang Baekhyun suapkan. Tidak lama Baekhyun dan Jennie mendengar dentingan sendok dan piring yang cukup berisik yang mampu mengusik telinga mereka.

Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan telihat kesal, kesal dengan Baekhyun namun lebih kesal lagi dengan Jongin. Lagi lagi dia kalah dengan adik tan-nya itu. Seberapa besar Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggeser posisi Jongin tetap saja dia akan kalah. Bagaimanapun Jongin memiliki banyak masa lalu dengan Baekhyun membuat dua orang berbeda jenis itu sudah seperti saudar kandung.

" _Mom_?" Jennie menarik lengan Baekhyun pelan meminta untuk mendekatkan telinganya sambil melirik Chanyeol di seberangnya.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa dengan paman Chanyel?" bisiknya yang sebenarnya dapat didengar Chanyeol dengan cukup jelas. "Apa paman sangat lapar sampai memukulkan sendoknya keras keras?"

 _Hhhhh….ini memalukan!_

 **e)(o**

Sesuai yang Baekhyun janjikan pagi pagi sekali keduanya sudah bersiap siap untuk seseorang menjemputnya. Jennie yang terlihat antusias membuat Baekhyun ikut merasakan atusias yang tinggi juga. Baekhyun merindukannya, _sangat_. Dan rasa ingin segera bertemu itu sangat besar.

"Baek, dia sudah datang!" Luhan berteriak dari dapur membuat Jennie segera turun dari ranjang dengan menggendong ransel kecilnya dan berlari keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Jennie yang paling antusias dianding dirinya.

"Waaaah Jennie sangat cantik" puji pria yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu menyambut kedatangan Jennie yang menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Paman ayo berangkat paman…..berangkat sekarang~~"

"Baiklah baiklah, tapi dimana _Mommy-_ mu?"

Dan kebetulan saat itu Baekhyun keluar dan berjalan mendekat kearah dua orang dimana dengan beberapa barang di dua tangannya.

"Berikan itu padaku, Baek. Jennie sepertinya sudah tidak sabar."

"Benar kau harus tau tadi dia sempat menggerutu waktu menunggumu dan bagaimana senangnya dia saat Luhan mengatakan kau datang, Jongin"

Baekhyun menyerahka barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jongin kemudian mereka bertiga berpamitan dengan Luhan yang berpura pura sedih karna akan ditinggal beberapa hari kedepan. Baekhyun mengatakan bagaimana rindunya dia dengan orangtua Jongin dan ingin menghabiskan beberapa hari kedepan untuk menginap disana. Lagipula ini pertama untuk Jennie bertemu dengan orang terdekat Baekhyun selain Jongin. Rumah Jongin dengan apartment Luhan cukup jauh menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit untuk sampai disana.

"Jennie-ah…..apa yang kau bawa di dalam ranselmu itu, sayang?" Jongin melihat ransel yang sejak tadi ada di angkuan Jennie yang duduk disampingnya. Jadi, tadi ketika Jongin membuka pintu belakang untuk Jennie, gadis kecil itu menolak dan mengatakan ingin duduk didepan sendiri. Jadi Baekhyun yang tau bagaimana anaknya sangat menyukai paman berkulit tan itu tanpa kata langsung masuk dan duduk dibagian belakang.

"Hadiah"

"Hadiah?"

"Iya. Untuk nenek dan kakek"

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk paman?"

"ehmm….. _Mommy_ tidak menyuruhku untuk membeli sesuatu untuk paman. Kata _Mommy_ uang paman sudah banyak jadi bisa beli sendiri"

 _Ingatkan aku untuk memukul Baekhyun yang mengajarkan anaknya menjadi pelit.!_

Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya seolah tak tau apa apa dan memposisikan duduknya lebih nyaman kemudian menutup mata. Dari kaca spion dilihatnya Jongin sempat mendelik padanya membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat tertawa geli melihat Jongin.

…..

 _ **(AKU NGETIK BAGIAN INI SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGU EXO : FOR LIFE YANG KU ULANG ULANG TERUS)**_

Kedatangan Baekhyun dan Jennie yang dijemput Jongin disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari ibu Jongin, nyonya Kim yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun berkaca kaca. Bagaimana tidak jika nyonya Kim yang membuka pintu langsung Berhampur memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah dia anggap putrinya dengan tangisan membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan airmatanya.

" _Eomma_ merindukanmu nak. Oh! Apa ini si cantik Jennie?"

"Halo nenek, namaku Byun Jennie"

"Astagaaa….manis sekali kemari sayang"

Mungkin tubuhnya memang sudah tua tapi nyonya Kim masihlah kuat jika untuk menggendong Jennie. Mereka masuk kedalam dengan Jongin yang merangkul pundak Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

Melihat bagaimana banyaknya hidangan makanan di meja makan Baekhyun mengerti jika Jongin memang sudah mengatakan akan kedatangannya yang akan menginap beberapa hari ini. Sungguh Baekhyun merindukan sekali rasa masakan nyonya Kim yang selalu enak. Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tepat di depan pudding Strawberry kesukaannya.

"Makan nasi dulu Baekhyun, baru makan pudingmu"

"Tapi aku ingin segera memakannya…pudding buatan _Eomma_ kan yang terbaik."

"Tetap saja makan nasi dulu. Kalian pasti lapar kan?"

"Baiklaaaah….Jennie kemari nak"

"Tidak, biar _Eomma_ yang menyuapi cucu cantikku"

"Yeeeaaayy. Nenek dimana kakek?"

"Kakek? Kakekmu belum pulang. Nanti malam baru pulang"

" _Eomma_ kita tunggu Jongin dulu"

Tadi Jongin bilang akan menaruh dulu barang barang Baekhyun ke kamarnya jadi Baekhyun, Jennie dan nyonya Kim ke meja makan duluan. Sambil menunggu Jongin mereka bercanda mendengar bagaimana Jennie begitu semangat untuk bercerita membuat dua orang dewasa disana ikut tertawa sampai mata Jennie melihat ke belakang Baekhyun dengan teriakan senang. "Yes makaaaan!" ternyata dia melihat Jongin yang berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membantu mencuci piring sedang Jongin pergi ke belakang rumah dengan ponselnya. Jennie bliang mala mini dia ingin tidur dengan nenek dan kakek dan sekarang sedang bermain dengan nyonya Kim di depan tv. Baekhyun meyelesaikan cuciannya dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya. _Itu Jongin!_. Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di teras belakang disamping Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dari tadi kulihat kau sibuk terus dengan ponselmu"

"Seseorang terus menghubungiku"

"Apa itu _sasaeng_?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya, benar benar mengganggu. Dimana Jennie?"

"Bermain dengan _Eomma_."

"Baek…"

"Apa?"

"Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau menemui _sajangnim_?"

"Benar. Dia memanggilku, hehehe urusan kontrak kerja"

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak akan memperpanjangnya, kan?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan nini-ah….aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah memutuskannya bukan, dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu"

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya hehehe….aku hanya ingin bersenang senang dulu dengan Jennie."

Jongin memandangnya, ada sendu didalam sorot matanya yang Baekhyun tangkap. Baekhyun tau bagaimana Jongin juga memikirkan dirinya dan Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi beban lagi untuk sahabatnya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku akan terlihat menyedihkan padahal aku sama sekali tidak begitu" Jongin menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk lebih mendekat kemudian memeluknya. Menyalurkan perasaan kasih sayangnya dan Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu. Baekhyun benar benar bersyukur memiliki Jongin.

"Jongin-ah?"

"Hm…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba tiba itu Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menghadap kedepan dengan bersandar.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Bukan apa apa hanya saja bagaimana bisa kau tetap bertahan sendiri begini paahal kalian sama sama tau jika kalian masih sama sama menyayangi. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk kembali? Aku percaya Do Kyungsoo akan menerimamu. Dia yang mengatakan jika masih sangat menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak akan kembali"

"Kenapa?"

Jongin menoleh untuk mendapati bagaimana raut penasaran Baekhyun yang justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. _Sebenarnya berapa usiamu Baek?_. Cukup lama Jongin terdiam kemudian kembali wajahnya menghadap kedepan dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya" jawab Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun mencubit lengannya sampai Jongin berteriak karna percayalah Baekhyun mencubit kecil namun sakit luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin! Ayolaaaah…ceritakan padaku. Apa alasanmu, huh? Jongin-aaaaah… kenapa kau tidak mau terbuka padaku. Kau benar benar tidak asik"

Dan Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun sahabat itu bersikap seperti ketika mereka masih SMA dulu? Apa Baekhyun lupa kalau dia sudah menjadi ibu satu anak yang harus terlihat dewasa untuk anaknya? Tapi apa ini? Baekhyun benar benar kekanakan namun menggemaskan membuat Jongin tak bisa menahannya untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipinya.

Dan satu ide terlintas dibenak Jongin. Jongin melepaskan cubitannya dan kembali wajahnya ia atur seserius mungkin.

"Aku suka keadilan Baek. Kau bilang aku tidak terbuka lagi denganmu, lalu bagaimana jika begini. Aku akan bercerita apapun yang ingin kau ketahui tapi berjanjilah, katakan apa yang aku tanyakan. Kau juga harus terbuka bukan?"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman? Aku hanya ingin kita seperti dulu. Apapun yang membuatku tak enak, membuatku resah, apa yang menggangguku aku akan mengeluarkannya di depanmu, mengatakannya padamu begitu juga denganmu. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin memaksamu Baek tapi aku merasa sekarang memang aku tidaklah berguna lagi untukmu…."

"Itu tidak benar! Kau juga segalanya untukku Kim Jongin!"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Jongin."A-aku hanya belum bisa" lirihnya

"Benar, kau belum atau mungkin tidak bisa." Jongin menekuk lututnya untuk menumpu kedua tangannya yang memutar mutar ponselnya dengan wajah sedikit merunduk dengan senyuman menyedihkan. "Kau tidak tau kan, Baek"

"…."

"Saat tiba tiba kau memintaku untuk menginap di apartmentmu yang tidak biasanya kau lakukan. Aku senang….sangat senang. Tapi ketika aku pergi dan kau memelukku sambil mengatakan hal random yang membuatku bingung saat itu kupikir tidak ada hal yang aneh sampai saat aku mengetahui kau pergi tanpa pamit. Mulai saat itu aku menyadari seberapa penting diriku bagimu. Bahkan kau mengatakan pada _sajangnim_ orang yang memberimu posisi di perusahaan. Luhan, Taemin dan Yixing _noona_ bahkan tau kau akan pergi. Heh."

Baekhyun meremat mantel yang masih membungkus tubuh kecilnya mendengar Jongin bicara seolah mengingatkan betapa jahatnya dia sebagai seorang yang dianggap sahabat bagi Jongin, saudara bagi Jongin tapi bahkan untuk mengabari, menceritakan masalahnya pun Baekhyun tak mau.

"Aku mencarimu, kemanapun yang bisa aku datangi. Tapi apa? Aku tetap tidak tau harus bagaimana mencarimu. Siapapun tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu pergi. Dan kau dengan mudahnya memberikan lagu lagu buatanmu untuk ku nyanyikan? Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku ingin merobek kertas kertas itu karna aku tidak butuh! Aku butuh dirimu bukan kertas sialan itu! Aku benar benar tidak berguna!" Jongin meremat ponselnya dengan emosi yang Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana kecewanya Jongin terhadapnya.

 _Maafkan aku Jongin._

"Aku ingat bagaimana aku berjanji pada orangtuamu untuk menjagamu, _appa eomma_ bahkan aku buat kecewa. Haaah…bodoh memang. Dan kau tiba tiba kembali dengan seorang anak yang baru aku tau alasan kau pergi. Bahkan aku menyakiti seseorang, memanfaatkannya sebagai pelampiasan….."

"Kau mencintainya!"

Baekhyun tau bagaimana sorot mata Jongin berbicara saat melihat Kyungsoo, tatapan cinta yang sangat Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun menyesal sangat menyesal tapi percuma menyesalinya karna yang Baekhyun harus lakukan adalah memperbaikinya.

Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya Jongin saat dia meninggalkannya. Mementingkan egonya demi keselamatan dirinya. Baekhyun sadar betul akan kebodohannya yang larut dalam buaian kata cinta hingga melupakan Jongin, _sahabatnya_. Bertahun tahun dia membiarkan Jongin terus merasa bersalah padahal yang sebenarnya harus merasa bersalah adalah dirinya bukan Jongin.

Baekhyun mengambil satu telapak tangan Jongin untuk dia genggam. Air mata yang sedari tadi jatuh kini dapat Jongin lihat betapa rapuhnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersandar di pundak Jongin masih tetap menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Berjanjilah. Saat aku mengatakannya jangan marah marah."

Jongin menoleh kearah Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tetap menatap ke depan. Waktu semakin sore dan saat matahari mulai tenggelam sedikit demi sedikit entah bagaimana suasana semakin nampak menyedihkan.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau ketahui adalah siapa pemilik Jennie" Baekhyun merasakan reaksi Jongin yang seakan membenarkan kalimat Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum getir. Apapun nanti yang dia katakan Baekhyun hanya berharap Jongin tak akan membencinya, tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan. Dan Baekhyun akan menerima apapun akibat yang akan Jongin lakukan untuknya. Seberapa lama Baekhyun menutupinya pada akhirnya dia memang harus membukanya.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"BAEK?!"

Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan Jongin kembali saat tubuhnya terlepas dari Jongin tanpa sadar pria tan itu sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Wajah memerah Jongin yang menahan amarah sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun takut.

"APA KAU GILA BAEK?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!"

"Maaf" cicitnya

"DAN BAGAIMANA BISA BRENGSEK ITU DENGAN….."

"Jongin kumohon dengarkan aku dulu" Baekhyun segera berdiri dan memotong ucapan Jongin saat melihat Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil berteriak.

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

Baekhyun takut, sangat takut namun kesedihannya lebih tinggi saat melihat Jongin yang frustasi setelah mendengar kenyataan yang selama ini selalu Baekhyun sembunyikan. Baekhyun hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Jongin menghadap Baekhyun dan mencengkran pundaknya dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan.

"Katakan.! KATAKAN BAEK BAGAIMANA BISA ITU TERJADI?!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap tepat dimata tajam Jongin dengan buraian air mata yang seolah tak ingin berhenti untuk jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau lupa?! Aku bahkan sangat sering, berkali kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk tak mengagumi BAJINGAN ITU!. Dan kau….KAU….menjalin hubungan dengannya sampai kau dibuang! APA KAU SUDAH DIBUTAKANNYA?!"

Baekhyun semakin tersedu dalam tangisannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sedang cengkraman Jongin masih belum terlepas. Baekhyun tak berdaya, tak mampu menyangkalnya karna Jongin memang benar. Baekhyun bahkan sangat ingat bagaimana Jongin yang selalu mendapatinya mengagumi seorang Park Chanyeol akan selalu mengiangatkannya untuk tak berlebihan dan tidak dekat dekat dengan Chanyeol karna Jongin tidak ingin Baekhyun nantinya akan merasakan sakit hati di akhir. Jongin selalu tau bagaimana cara Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun seperti memuja.

Yang Baekhyun sesali adalah dirinya yang tak mendengarkan Jongin dan justru bersembunyi sembunyi dalam menjalin hubungan atas permintaan Chanyeol. Namun setiap kali mengingat hal itu Baekhyun akan selalu teringat dengan Jennie. Mungkin Jennie memang terlahir dari kesalahannya dengan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tak pernah sedikitpun menyesali adanya Jennie karna saat ini malaikatnya, orang yang menjadi prioritasnya, orang yang akan Baekhyun perjuangkan adalah Jennie.

Cengkraman Jongin melemah dan saat itu Baekhyun mendapati kepala Jongin yang menunduk dalam dengan tubuh bergetarnya. Isakan yang coba Jongin sembunyikan terdengar di telinga Baekhyun membuatnya tak kuasa melihatnya. Baekhyun sedih, dia sedih karna lagi lagi menyakiti sahabatnya maka yang bisa wanita mungil itu lakukan sekarang adalah membawa tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

 _Jongin-ah, maafkan aku….MAAF._

Keduanya menangis bersama dan….seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri dibalik jendela mendengarkan semuanya juga tengah menutup mulutnya erat menahan tangisannyaagar tak keluar yang tidak Baekhyun dan Jongin sadari keberadaannya.

 **e)(o**

Setelah makan malam Jongin duduk di depan tv dengan Jennie juga tuan Kim yang pulang teppat saat makan malam. Selama makan malam berlangsung suasana benar benar diam membuat tuan Kim merasa ada yang janggal, mencoba mencari tau dari nyonya Kim usai makan dan jawaban yang dia dapatkan adalah "Nanti saja". Sedangkan Jennie yang tak menyadari apapun masih suka berceloteh menanyakan hal random ke tuan Kim.

Dua pria dewasa yang menemani Jennie di depan tv kini sibuk diajak bermain gadis yang selalu ceria itu. Sedang Baekhyun dan nyonya Kim berada di dapur untuk memberesi alat yang digunakan makan malam barusan. Baekhyun juga hanya terus diam saat Jogin mendiaminya, Baekhyun tak berani untuk berbicara dengan Jongin karna Baekhyun tau pria itu masih sangatlah marah padanya. Nyonya Kim yang melihatnya merasa sedih maka didekatinya Baekhyun dengan menyentuh lengannya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Maafkan _eomma_ Baekhyun-ah."

"…." Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ibunya tiba tiba meminta maaf.

"Tadi _eomma_ mendengar pembicaraan kalian di teras belakang. Maafkan _eomma_ sayang."

"Maafkan aku _eomma_ maafkan aku"

Dipeluknya Baekhyun yang kembali menangis. Wanita yang nyonya Kim anggap sebagai anak gadisnya sudah melalui banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang masih sangat muda. Bagaimana bisa nyonya Kim akan marah jika saat kesedihan yang dialami Baekhyun dirinya tak sedikitpun berada disampingnya. Sedikitpun nyonya Kim tidak pernah menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak sayang. _Eomma_ sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu dan _eomma_ juga tidak marah. _Eomma_ hanya sedih melihat kalian berdua saling diam begini. Aku tau kau sedih karna Jongin mendiamimu, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia sangat sedih melihat Jongin mendiaminya. Baekhyun rindu keluarga Kim dan tujuannya datang kemari ingin melepas rindunya bukan justru terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bertengkar mendiami seperti ini. " _Eomma_ akan membantumu, tunggulah nanti Jongin pasti hilang marahnya. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah, Jennie biar tidur denganku"

Baekhyun sekali lagi memeluk nyonya Kim sambil bilang "Terimakasih…" kemudian beranjak untuk naik kelantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sedangkan nyonya Kim memanggil Jongin yang terlihat melamun di depan tv sendirian. Jennie sudah tidur dan dibawa ke kamar oleh tuan Kim. Jongin sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dan melihat ibunya duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tau Baekhyun sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku jadi, kalian berdua adalah anak anakku."

" _Eomma…_ "

" _Eomma_ tadi mendengar semuanya. Maaf bukannya bermaksud menguping nak. Jangan mendiami Baekhyun. Kau sendiri yang memintanya untuk terbuka, kau tau _eomma_ tidak bisa membayangkan jika _eomma_ berada di posisi Baekhyun. Sendiri, masih muda namun harus melalui banyak hal. Menanggung banyak beban sendiri tanpa ada seseorang yang dapat disandarinya. _Eomma_ bersyukur Baekhyun sudah mau terbuka padamu. Harusnya kau tidak mendiaminya, _eomma_ tidak melarangmu untuk marah karna _eomma_ mengerti perasaanmu. Tidakkah kau berfikir seberapa banyak beban Baekhyun? Apa kau tega menambah beban pikirannya dengan mendiaminya saat seharusnya kau memeluknya dan mengatakan 'Aku akan tetap disisimu'?"

" _Eomma_ …."

"Minta maaflah padanya. Jangan kembali membuatnya terlarut dan merasa tak memiliki siapapun"

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Mengetuk pelan pintunya menunggu seseorang didalam sana akan membukanya.

"Jongin-ah…"

Baekhyun mendapati seseorang mengetuk pintunya pelan, dia pikir itu adalah nyonya Kim dan ternyata saat dia membukanya ternyata itu adalah Jongin yang tersenyum dengan gigi gigi yang pria tan itu perlihatkan membuatnya tak mengerti. Itu sangat tiba tiba. Baekhyun masih bingung melihat Jongin yang kembali meringis dengan merentangkan tangannya cukup lebar.

"Tidak ingin memelukku, Baek?"

Baekhyun masih saja diam menatap Jongin hingga Jongin yang menunggunya tak sabar dan melangkah maju untuk memeluk terlebih dahulu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karna tubuhnya ditarik dan tiba tiba dipeluk erat begitu.

 _Apa Jongin sudah tida marah lagi?_

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak marah lagi padamu jadi jangan marah juga padaku yaa?"

"Jongin…."

"Aku akan selalu disisi kalian, tidak hanya aku tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga. Kau adalah keluargaku"

"Jongin-aaaah….."

"Hei jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek tau"

Baekhyun tak peduli bahkan jika Jongin akan mengatainya wanita terjelek di muka bumi sekalipun asal Jongin tak lagi marah padanya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat pula.

"Hei, Baek.."

"Hm"

"Tapi kau harus tetap cerita awal mula kau bisa sejauh itu dengan bajingan itu"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin. "Janji kau tidak akan marah."

"Baiklah aku janji, anak cengeng"

"Kau tadi juga menangis"

"YAAA…."

 **e)(o**

Paginya setelah sarapan nyonya Kim memanggil Jongin dan Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu setidaknya bergerak bukannya malah sejak bangun tidur tadi hanya bermalas malasan di depan tv, dan sekarang kembali lagi dua orang yang semalam baru saja berbaikan itu berada di depan tv. Sedangkan tuan Kim sedang menemani Jennie bermain dengan Jonggu anjing milik Jongin di halaman belakang.

Akhirnya nyonya Kim ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun menikmati berita pagi sambil menyeduh teh hangat sedang Baekhyun minum susu milik Jennie yang tidak habis.

[" _Seorang idol pria dari agensi besar tertangkap sedang berkencan di Lotte World sehari sebelum kepergiannya ke luar negeri. Diduga pria yang berinisial P.C ini diam diam menjalin hubungan dengan karyawan dari agensi yang manaungi keduanya sudah sejak lama. Tidak hanya itu dari video yang tersebar terlihat seorang anak gadis diantara keduanya. Banyak yang mengatakan jika anak itu adalah hasil dari hubungan diluar nikah sang idol dan karyawan yang di duga memiliki posisi cukup baik di perusahaan, dilihat dari wajah yang mirip dengan keduanya. Pihak agensi sampai sekarang belum memberikan komfirmasi apapun terkait video yang tersebar begitu juga sang idol yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ditemui….._ ]

Baekhyun menegang di tempat duduknya begitu juga dengan nyonya Kim. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang menggertakkan giginya hingga rahangnya mengeras ketika berita itu terdengar di kuping mereka bertiga. Pasalnya berita yang disuguhkan menampilkan wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berpelukan yang tidak di buramkan sama sekali, hanya wajah Jennie yang diburamkan. Jadi, percuma saja mereka memberikan inisial untuk Chanyeol jika wajah idol papan atas itu jelas terlihat.

"Baekhyun, sayang…."

" _E-eomma…._ J-Jennie… di-dimana Jennie?"

Baekhyun yang terlihat shock segera nyonya Kim peluk karna Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat dengan pandangan kosong tengah memanggil Jennie berulang ulang.

Ddddrrtt Ddddrrtt…..

Tiba tiba ada telp masuk terdengar dari ponsel milik Baekhyun. Jongin melihatnya nama yang tertera disana….

Luhan…

Jongin mengangkatnya.

" _Baekhyun-ah…dengarkan aku, tetap dirumah Jongin dan jangan keluar kemana mana. Kau mengerti Baek?"_

"Ini aku"

"Jongin? Dimana Baekhyun?!"

"…"

Setelah Jongin berbicara dengan Luhan pria tan itu bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya meinta nyonya Kim ibunya untuk tetap menjaga Baekhyun dan menghindarkan Baekhyun dari ponsel dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menyalakan tv, radio, apapun itu yang berujung Baekhyun mendengar berita itu. Bagaimanapun Jongin tau hal apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi dan itu tak baik untuk Baekhyun dan Jennie.

"Paman Jongin?! Paman mau kemana?"

"Jennie-ah, kemari sayang" Jennie turun dari gendongan tuan Kim dan berdiri di depan Jongin yang berjongkok dan memegang pundaknya. "Sayang, dengarkan paman. Paman akan kembali bekerja jadi Jennie harus tetap disini menjaga _Mommy_ , Jennie mengerti?"

Jennie tidak tau kenapa pamannya itu menyuruhnya untuk menjaga ibunya jika biasanya dirinyalah yang dijaga. Namun begitu Jennie tetap mengangguk kemudian Jongin memberikan kecupan sayang di keningnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya tuan Kim yang melihat raut anaknya.

"Iya _appa_. Aku titip Baekhyun dan Jennie. Jika ada media yang datang kemari jangan membukanya dan tolong kalian berempat tetap tinggal didalam rumah. Aku harus pergi" Tuan Park mengangguk tak menanyakan lebih detail.

 **e)(o**

Jongin buru buru kembali ke dorm setelah menghubungi Sehun dan Jongdae. Dalam perjalanan Jongin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal tak peduli dengan pengguna jalan lainnya. Saat ini yang terlintas di pikiran Jongin adalah menghajar Park Chanyeol. Kemarahannya yang semalam untuk pria yang menyandang sebagai leadernya itu belum mereda kini Jongin dibuat geram dengan kabar berita tadi pagi yang lagi lagi mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun.

"DIMANA BAJINGAN ITU?!"

"Jongin-ah tenangkan dirimu"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG HYUNG?! BAJINGAN HARUS KUBERI PELAJARAN!"

Benar Jongin ingin menemui Chanyeol di dorm karna terakhir setahunya Chanyeol disana dan saat Luhan menghubunginya tadi wanita kekasih Sehun itu mengatakan Chanyeol ada di dorm. Namun sesampainya di dorm pria jangkung yang dicarinya itu tidak ada dan hanya menemukan Jongdae, Sehun dengan Luhan yang terllihat khawatir dalam pelukan Sehun.

Ternyata Chanyeol bersama sang manager pergi ke agensi setelah mendapat panggilan dari Junmyeon. Dari mereka bertiga tidak bisa keluar untuk saat ini karna banyak media yang akan mencari tau soal hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melalui member xoxo juga Luhan yang diketahui salh satu seseorang terdekat dari Baekhyun.

"Jongin, bagaimana Baekhyun?" Luhan adalah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun setelah Jongin. Jongin menebak gadis itu juga menangis cukup lama bagaimana Jongin mendapati mata memerah dan bengkak milik Luhan.

"Dia tidak baik baik saja."

"Lalu Jennie?"

"Kuharap gadis kecil itu tak mendengar apapun. Dia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti situasi yang terjadi" Jongin sebenarnya juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Jennie. Bagaimanapun anak kecil kesayangannya itu terlibat.

Mereka berempat tetap berada di dorm hingga malam tiba. Jongin berlang kali menghubungi orangtuanya memastkan keadaan Baekhyun an Jennie. Bersyukurnya Jennie masih tetap sama seperti biasa banyak bercerita dan bermain, sedangkan Baekhyun tanpa ibu dan ayah Jongin melarangnya untuk tidak menyalakan media apapun tidak melakukannya dan hanya menemani Jennie bermain meskipun terlihat seperti jiwa Baekhyun tidak ada dalam raganya.

Baekhyun dikabarkan nyonya Kim lebih banya diam, melamun dan hanya menanggapi jika itu Jennie. Hanya Jennie membuat Jongin ingin segera pulang ke rumah teapi untuk saat ini tak bisa dia lakukan.

Pukul sepuluh malam ruang tamu dorm masih menyala dengan kesunyian yang memang sejak tadi terlihat tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Sehun bersandar di sofa dengan Luhan yang meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sehun. Jongdae berada di meja makan dengan sinar yang berasal dari ponselnya. Jongin duduk di kursi tunggal dekat dengan Sehun dengan menyanga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Jongin tengah merenung….

Yang tidak Jongin mengerti adalah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan Chanyeol setelah dirinya disakiti oleh pria bajingan itu hingga ketahuan media? Dan memorinya berputar ke belakang semenjak Baekhyun hilang tidak hanya dirinya yang terlihat berubah drastic tetapi Chanyeol juga. Dan ketika Baekhyun kembali dirnya melihat bagaimana dekatnya Park Chanyeol dengan Jennie hingga gadis kecil itu tak mau pisah dengan Chanyeol.

 _Apa Jennie mengetahui siapa ayahnya?_

Hingga terdengar tombol sandi yang ditekan membuat penghuni didalamnya mengangkat wajah masing masing tertuju kea rah pintu. Entah itu Chanyeol atau manager, mereka tidak tau. Hingga satu sosok yang melangkah melepas sepatunya mulai terlihat jelas membuat Jongin berdiri dan tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk orang yang baru datang itu Jongin sudah melayangkan bogemannya teman di sisi kanan wajah pria dengan tubuh jangkung.

BUGH!

"JONGIN!"

"DASAR BAJINGAN! APA KAU TIDAK PUAS SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN BAEKHYUN?! APA LAGI YANG INGIN KAU HANCURKAN HYUNG? APA?!"

"Jongin hentikan?!"

"LEPASKAN AKU SEHUN. BIARKAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA"

Sehun dan Jongdae menjauhkan Jongin dari Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti terus melayangkan pukulanya di tubuh dan wajah Chanyeol hingga darah mengalir keluar dari mulut juga hidung Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang terus dipukuli dengan lontaran umpatan itu hanya diam saja tidak sedikitpun melawannya. Sehun dan Jongdae membwa Jongin ke ruang makan sedangkan Luhan membantu Chanyeol untuk bangun.

"Chanyeol-ah…."

"Aku tidak apa Lu, terimakasih"

"Jongin…dia sudah mengetahuinya"

Chanyeol menutup matanya bukan karna rasa sakit dari pukulan Jongin yang diterimanya, tapi bayangan bagaimana nantinya Jongin akan memisahkannya dengan dua wanitanya?

 _Baekhyun-ah…._

 **TBC**

Sudah panjang jadi jangan minta panjang lagi yaaa…..udah 9k+ soalnya kkkkkkk

Jadi kenapa aku update lama?

Begini…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengalami yang namanya 'kesulitan nulis GS'

Saat itu aku kehilangan feel buat nulis GS dan ketika aku memaksapun akan jadi cerita yang gak sesuai sama yang aku harapkan. Kana kalimatku bakal gak karuan. Jalan cerita ada tapi ya itu td karna gak ngefeel jadi aku gak bisa lanjut.

Wkwkwkwk mianheeee

Dan tadi aq kobaaaaaam CHANBAEEEEK! SIAPA YANG LIAT LIVE IG BAEKHYUN? KOBAM GAK KALIAN

Dan cukup dengan dua hari chapter 19 bisa selesei ku ketik. Dan lagi olong maklumi typo nya wkwkwwk

Selamat malam minggu buat kalian yg jomblo :

Mind to review?


	22. Chapter 20 You Are My World

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **You Are My World**

 **NB: Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang saya tulis lebih baik close saja daripada bikin dongkol yang berujung dengan meninggalkan komentar yang menjatuhkan mood saya untuk menulis, it's okay jika kalian berkomentar menggunakan akun bukan bersembunyi sebagai dibalik nama "** **GUEST** **"**

Pukul 03:15 KST, ponsel Chanyeol terus berdering membuat makhluk bertubuh tinggi itu melirik untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang menghubunginya. Jinki, manager xoxo dan Chnayeol mengernyit dan segera mengangkat ponselnya. Tidak biasanya sang manager menghubunginya di jam seperti itu padahal dirinya tidak ada jadwal apapun, _sesuatu terjadi_ dan benar saja saat Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Hyung…."

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu di apartment mu"

"Ada apa Hyung? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Akan kukatakan jadi bersiaplah"

Tut tut tut

Panggilan diputus sepihak, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki kecurigan apapun dan tidak sedikitpun berfikir untuk membuka ponselnya sekedar untuk mengecek sesuatu. Dirinya hanya segera beranjak dari ranjang dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos. Pintu terdengar di ketuk cukup keras dan Chanyeol sedikit mengerang kesal namun begitu kakinya melangkah dengan cepat untuk membukanya.

Jinki menerobos masuk saat pintu terbuka cukup lebar dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Chanyeol melihat Jinki yang terlihat frustasi terlihat bagaimana tangannya yang mengusak kasar rambutnya membelakangi Chanyeol hingga kemudian badan itu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan ponsel menyala dan menyerahkan ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya tak mengerti hingga matanya membola sedang jantung berdetak keras setelah sesuatu dilayar itu terlihat beberapa baris kalimat juga potongan foto lengkap dengan video dirinya dan….

BAEKHYUN.

"Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Sekarang jelaskan itu padaku, apa semua yang ada disana benar?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab kepalanya masih sedikit menunduk menghadap ponsel milik Jinki dengan rematan cukup kuat.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi, ini sudah bukan waktunya dirimu bermain main Chanyeol!."

"Apa aku terlihat main main, Hyung?"

"Chanyeol…"

"Itu benar. Itu aku dan Baekhyun"

"Apa? YAAA!"

Jinki berteriak dan siap untuk menampar Chanyeol namun melihat Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terlihat takut bahkan tidak berkutik dan hanya menatap kosong membuatnya urung melakukannya dan memilih melapiaskannya dengan menendang sofa di sebelahnya sambil berteriak.

Suara tarikan nafas kasar terdengar dan siapapun akan tau jika manager xoxo itu sedang dalam keadaan marah.

Jinki dan Chanyeol duduk di sofa, semua bermula saat tengah malam manager yang lebih kecil dari Chanyeol itu terbangun karna panggilan alam dan sebelum kembali tidur ponselnya terus menyala, Jinki mengeceknya dan banyak pesan masuk hingga ratusan. Jinki membukanya dan semua berisi pesan dai seseorang yang mengiriminya foto foto Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita juga ada anak kecil disana. Jinki memperhatikan siapa wanita itu dan matanya membola saat dirinya mengenali siapa orang itu.

Selang beberapa menit ada pesan masuk lagi dengan nomor yang tidak diketahui memberikan sebuah berita yang membuat Jinki tak ingin percaya hingga dirinya mencoba menghubungi si pengirim namun gagal, panggilannya terus di alihkan. Hingga akhirnya Jinki memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol dan berada di apartment Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini Yeol"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Chanyeol megangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi terus menunduk.

"Kita berkumpul di dorm lama. Aku akan menghubungi semuanya"

Chanyeol tidak ingin membantah karna Chanyeol sendiri sedang tak bisa berfikir sampai kesitu, pikirannya jauh dari Jinki. Dua orang yang saat ini sedang dia khawatirkan bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak ia pikirkan tentang bagaimana nantinya karirnya setelah ini.

Jinki menghubungi semua member xoxo. "Jongin tidak bisa dihubungi" Chanyeol menoleh saat Jinki menginterupsinya. Jinki terus berusaha menghubungi Jongin namun masih sama, Jongin tidak mengangkat pangilannya. Dan Chanyeol ingat jika saat ini Jongin tidak bersama Sehun.

"Jongin sedang pulang ke rumah, Biarkan dia. Aku yang akan menghubunginya"

Jinki mengangguk dan berdiri. "Baiklah ayo kita ke dorm"

Ddrrtt Ddrrtt Ddrrtt

Jinki menghentikan langkahnya saat ponselnya kembali berdering membuat wajahnya tiba tiba memucat dan menunjukkan si pemanggil kearah Chanyeol.

KIM JUNMYOON..!

"Y-Ya Sajangnim?"

"….."

"Ya? Baiklah Sajangnim"

"…"

"Saya mengerti"

Tut tut tut

"Sajangnim menyuruh kita segera ke ruangannya" Chanyeol mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. "Tapi kita ke dorm dulu. Member harus tau tentang ini setelahnya kita ke agensi" Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya melangkah menyambar jaketnya dan keluar duluan.

Tepat setelah Chanyeol dan Jinki sampai di dorm keduanya melihat didalam sudah ada Jongdae dan Sehun dan…. Luhan?. Luhan sedang bersandar di bahu Sehun dengan tangan pria albino itu yang sedang meelunya. Pandangan mata Luhan dan Chanyeol bertemu. Chanyeol pikir Luhan akan kembali memusuhinya namun tidak sepertinya, Chanyeol melihat tatapan Luhan lebih hangat kepadanya.

Jinki mengatakan semuanya alasan dirinya mengumpulkan mereka di dorm kembali, semua mata memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk namun tidak ada satupun yang menghakimi leader mereka dan hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti apa yang Jinki katakan.

Saat Jinki dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke agensi Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekat ke Luhan.

"Bisa aku meminta bantuanmu, Lu?" Luhan mengangguk dengan mata yang juga menatap Chanyeol khawatir. "Bisakah kau menghubungi Baekhyun untukku? Katakan padanya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat Jongin"

"Akan aku lakukan" Luhan melihat bagimana Chanyeol tersenyum tulus mebuatnya semakin berkaca kaca.

"Terimakasih"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol keluar dorm menyusul Jinki yang sudah lebih dulu keluar. Luhan menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan lelehan airmata dipipinya. Sehun mengusap lengan Luhan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

 **e)(o**

Di agensi melalui jalan khusus Chanyeol dan manager masuk ke gedung melalui jalan khusus tanpa diketaui awak media yang sudah berkerumun di depan gedung. Junmyeon sudah menunggu di ruangannya dan ketika pintu di buka Chanyeol dan manager masuk dengan sorot mata milik Chanyeol yang penuh akan kemarahan. Entah itu memang ia tujukan untuk Junmyeon yang memanggilnya untuk menemuinya atau kabar beritanya dengan Baekhyun.

Junmyoon memijit pelipisnya dengan kaki yang ditupuk menyilang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyung?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Jinki, bisakh kau keluar. Aku akan berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol"

Jinki melirik Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafas kemudian berdiri, dirinya menunduk kemudian melangkah keluar membiarkan kekhawatirannya meninggalkan Chnayeol berdua dengan pemilik agensi JM tersebut. Jinki tidak akut sajangnim itu akan memarahi Chanyeol, justru sebaliknya Jinki takut Chanyeol akan berlaku kurang baik terhadap Junmyoon mengingat bagaimana Chanyeo yang selalu berani terhadap Junmyoon. Jinki sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti hubungan keduanya.

Setelah pintu ruangannya ditutup Junmyoon menyandakan punggungnya membuat Chanyeol semakin membencinya melihat bagaimana orang dengan jabatan tingi di depannya itu dudk tak meperlhatkan ekspresi apapun sedankan dirinya sudah menahan untuk berteriak.

"Chanyeol…."

"Aku tidak akan lagi mendengarmu, Hyung"

"….."

"Aku akan memilih jalanku sendiri dan jangan lagi mencoba untuk mengendalikanku untuk mengikuti caramu. Aku tidak akan lagi peduli dan apapun yang kau rencanakan buang semua pemikiranmu karna aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan reputasiku! Aku juga tidak lagi peduli jika saham perusahaan akan turun, jika memang kau takut kau bisa ambil semua uangku. Aku muak dengan semua ini!"

"…."

"Dan jangan lagi mengancamku dengan membawa nama ayahku. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Biarkan aku memilih hidupku sendiri"

Itulah yang memang seharusnya Chanyeol lakukan sejak dulu. Chanyeol sedikit melega setelah mengatakan keinginannya, keinginan jika dia tidak akan menuruti lagi apa yang akan Junmyoon rencanakan demi reputasinya, Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan jika dirinya tidak peduli dengan saham JM ent yang kemungkinan besar akan turun. Yang jelas Chanyeol tidak ingin menurut lagi ke Junmyoon.

Junmyoon menarik nafasnya dan membenarkan duduknya setelah Chanyeol berhenti berbicara, dirinya bahkan tidak menyela Chanyeol yang berbicara tidak sopan padanya. Tangannya tak lagi memijit pelipisnya karna sekarang kedua tangannya bertaut di atas pangkuannya.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Yeol."

APA?!

Chanyeol membola tak percaya. Wajah yang sejak masuk ke ruangan itu mengeras kini berubah, rahang yang mengeras tak lagi nampak dan hanya ekspresi terkejutnya yang kini terlihat. Chanyeol bahkan menyipitkan sedikit matanya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah permintaan untuk kejelasan maksud dari kalimat Junmyoon barusan.

"Aku menyerahkan keputusan ini ditanganmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dan inginkan untuk mengatasi masalahmu saat ini aku tidak akan ikut campur. Aku akan mengikuti caramu. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menyediakan apa yang kau butuhkan"

Diam. Itulah yang saat ini Chanyeol lakukan, dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya yang didengarnya dari mulut Junmyoon. Bahkan Chanyeol berfikir jika sajangnim itu sedang melantur karna waktu masih sangatlah pagi untuk membahas masalah yang mendadak begini. Dan satu yang membuat Chanyeol mempertanyakan apa tujuan dari kalimat Junmyoon itu. Chanyeol yakin pasti ada sesuatu di belakang yang membuat Junmyoon bisa berbicara begitu, mengambil keputusan besar sepertu itu.

Seperti membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Junmyoon mendengus dan tertawa hambar kemudian menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku membuat keputusan itu bukan untukmu, itu untuk Baekhyun."

Apa?!

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku untuk Baekhyun. Aku tau ini sangat terlambat untuk kulakukan tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali bukan? Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam sebuah penyesalan, aku memiliki putri seumuran dengan Jennie dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Zhuyi ada di posisi Jennie. Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk menuruti keinginanku, ketamakanku dan aku tidak sedikitpun memikirkan perasaannya. Kupikir apa yang aku lakukan untuknya dimasa lalu adalah hal yang benar sampai saat dia menemuiku untuk tidak lagi memperpanjang kontrak kerja. Dirinya yang mengatakan kebenciannya padaku dan aku sadar itu adalah beban untukku saat orang yang aku sayangi membenciku sebesar itu. Aku menghancurkan hidup kalian."

Junmyoon tersenyum miris setiap dirinya mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang mengatakan membenci dirinya namun tetap mengatakan terimakasih dan menghormati dirinya. Junmyoon merasa buruk di usianya saat ini yang tidak bisa berfikir dewasa dan betapa egoisnya dirinya.

"Aku juga ingin hidup tenang dengan anak dan istriku. Aku lelah terus mendapati tatapan Yixing yang selalu menatapku marah. Menatap kecewa diriku, bahkan kehadiran Zhuyi tidak meruntuhkan dirinya. Jadi, aku tidak akan lagi ikut campur dengan kalian. Apapun keputusanmu aku akan mengikutimu, Chanyeol."

Junmyeon menjelaskan kenapa dia mengambil keputusan besar itu, itu semua dirinya lakukan karna rasa bersalahnya terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa tetapi setelah Junmyoon mengatakan jika dirinya tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan juga keseriusan yang CEO itu tunjukkan Chanyeol mengerti. Karna bagaimanapun Chanyeol pun yang barusan mengambil keputusannya karna dirinya yang tidak ingin lagi melakukan kesalahan keduanya.

"Dan tentang saham JM kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol. Aku akan sibuk dan dibuat repot lagi tentunya karena ulahmu lagi, tapi otak ini sudah kenyang rasanya main main dengan saham. Itu masalah mudah untuk ku atasi."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar lagi lagi kesombongan dari orang yang sudah lama tidak lagi dia hormati.

"Lalu kenapa dulu kau mempermainkanku dan Baekhyun kalau ini mudah untuk kau hadapi, Hyung?"

"Ekhm…..sudah kubilang aku menyesal bukan? Kenapa masih mengungkitnya?"

"Karna dirimu kami mengalami kesulitan…."

"Jangan hanya menyudutkanku anak muda" Junmyoon memotong kalimat Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang menyudutkan pria Park di depannya.

Chanyeol sadar dan mengerti dengan maksud Junmyoon. Tidak seharusnya dirinya menyalahkan Junmyoon saja dan kata kata yang akan dia keluarkan hilang begitu saja di tenggorokan seperti disadarkan oleh Junmyoon betapa bangsatnya dirinya.

"Sudahlah jangan membahasnya lagi. Sekarang cukup kita perbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu aku tidak akan menyalahkan kecerobohanmu dan kau jangan mengungkit apa yang aku lakukan."

Tentu saja, sebesar apapun kesalahan Junmyoon tetap saja dia adalah orang yang tidak mau dijadikan tersangka meskipun pada kenyataannya memang tidak. Namun posisi yang dia miliki sejak masih muda membuatnya menjadi orang yang selalu berada di atas, tidak terkalahkan dan ketika sudut hatinya sedikit melembut maka kalimat syukur pantas untuk orang lain keluarkan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan membantumu, jadi katakan apa rencanamu?" pembicaraan kembali serius.

"Aku akan mengakuinya?"

"Jadi?"

"Bantu aku untuk mempersiapkan Press Conference"

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi Baekhyun…."

Dan benar, Chanyeol melupakan hal itu untuk sesaat. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan Press Conference tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Terlebih sampai saat ini pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu belum mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun.

Mengingat hal itu kepercayaan Chanyeol yang hampir 100% itu menghilang begitu saja. Hal terpenting hampir saja dia lupakan dan tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun tentu saja rencana Chanyeol juga tidak akan berjalan sedangkan pria itu tidak memiliki rencana lain untuk mengatasi permasalahannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menarik nafas kasar dengan pejaman mata, Junmyoon tau orang yang dia anggap sebagai adik juga mesin penghasil uang agensinya itu sedang mengalami masalah lainnya.

"Temui Baekhyun dan katakan semuanya dan kembalilah kesini untuk menemuiku baru setelahnya kita lakukan apa yang sudah kau rencanakan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan sekilah Junmyoon jelas mendengar kalimat "Terimakasih" dari Chanyeol meski terdengar pelan namun telinga CEO itu masihlah mendengarnya, sunggingan senyum tercetak setelahnya.

Chanyeol tidak langsung keluar dari ruangan Junmyoon, keduanya mendiskusikan rencana juga akibat yang akan terjadi pada karir Chanyeol juga yang terpenting adalah karir XOXO, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan juga Jennie. Lagipula media di luar gedung bukannya berkurang justru semakin banyak sedangkan Junmyoon masih belum mengijinkan staff untuk memberikan konfirmasi apapun terkait berita yang sedang menjadi topik hangat di Korea saat ini.

Ketika malam hari Chanyeol dan Jinki baru keluar dari gedung JM melalui pintu dimana keduanya datang tadi pagi meskipun media sudah tidak sebanyak tadi. Jinki menjalankan mobil menuju ke dorm xoxo lagi atas permintaan Chanyeol. Jinki awalnya ingin membawa Chanyeol ke tempatnya demi menghindari media yang juga berada di sekitar gedung dorm xoxo. Tapi Chanyeol menolak dan keukuh untuk kembali ke dorm semenjak Luhan mengiriminya pesan.

" _Chanyeol, Jongin ada di dorm"_

Chanyeol tau apa yang akan terjadi dan Chanyoel tidak akan menghindarinya.

 **e)(o**

Jinki hanya mengantar Chanyeol hingga tepat didepan pintu dan setelahnya sang manager mengatakan akan kembali ke agensi. Jinki menepuk pundak Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya dan menguatkan Chanyeol, makhluk jangkung itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih juga permintaan maaf karna lagi lagi dirinya membuat ulah dan membuat Jinki iku terkena dampaknya.

BUGH!

Satu tinjuan Chanyeol dapatkan saat dirinya membuka pintu, bahkan pintu tidak sempat ditutupnya tapi kepalan Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyapa wajahnya. Kedatangannya yang di sambut dengan tinjuan Jongin benar benar membuatnya ngilu dengan rasa sakitnya, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali kali Chanyeol merasakan pukulan Jongin ditubuh dan wajahnya. Jika dulu Chanyeol akan melawan lebih keras maka tidak untuk kali ini dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tidak melawan bahkan Park Chanyeol yang terkenal tidak bisa dilawan oleh membernya itu kini membiarkan Jongin untuk mengumpatinya.

"DASAR KEPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOL, DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Bugh!

"MATI SAJA KAU BAJINGAN!"

Bugh!

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana wajah memerah Jongin karena marah juga raut kecewa milik seseorang yang selama ini sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai adik, sahabat juga keluarganya, kini menatapnya penuh kebencian. Tapi dirinya dengan mudah mengecewakan pria yang kini memang pantas untuk menghajarnya. Chanyeol bisa saja mendorong Jongin dan membalas dengan lebih keras tapi untuk mengangkat tangannya saja Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan.

 _Jika ini bisa sedikit meringankan beban Jongin maka akan aku lakukan meskipun Jongin menghajarku sampai mati_.

"Jongin! Hentikan!" Sehun menarik pundak Jongin namun tangannya lebih dulu Jongin sentak dan kembali memukul Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

Bugh!

"Yak Kim Jongin!" dan kini Jongdae juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun namun Jongin yang marah seperti mendapat kekuatan lebih karna kini Jongdae juga tak bisa menarik tubuh Jongin.

Bugh!

Hingga ketika pandangannya sudah mulai memburam Chanyeol merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhnya dari Jongin. Chanyeol pikir dia akan mati saat itu ternyata Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara.

 _Dan mungkin melihat senyum Baekhyun_.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan segera menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol setelah Sehun memukul Jongin dan Jongdae mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol karna Jongin seperti tak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol.

"LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG! BIAR KUBUNUH SI BRENGSEK ITU"

Plak!

Sehun menampar Jongin karna geram dan Jongin seketika tertawa sinis. "Bahkan kalian membela pria brengsek itu?" Jongin menyentak tangan Jongdae hingga terlepas dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan bantingan pintu yang memekakkan telinga, siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tau jika pria tan itu tengah marah luar biasa.

"Sehun biarkan saja dia sendiri untuk saat ini"

Sehun yang tadinya ingin mengejar Jongin dihentikan Jongdae karna pria tertua itu tidak ingin keadaan semakin runyam karna Jongdae melihat ada sedikit amarah di wajah Sehun. Jika Sehun menemui Jongin yang sedang marah sangat mungkin keduanya yang akan berkelahi di kamar. Sehun mendengus kasar dan pergi dari sana dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa membiarkan Luhan yang memangku kepala Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah…." Gumam Chanyeol pelan saat melihat punggung itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

Luhan dan Jongdae membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke sofa dekat Sehun, Jongdae ke dapur untuk mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol akibat pukulan Jongin tadi. Chanyeol bersandar di senderan sofa dengan Luhan yang mengobati lukanya. Jongdae duduk di sofa tunggal sedangkan Sehun hanya memangku tangannya didada dengan raut tak terbacanya.

"Chanyeol… Jongin sudah tau semuanya. Tentangmu dan Baekhyun"

Setelah selesai mengobati wajah Chanyeol Luhan mengatakan apa yang membuat Jongin bisa semarah itu dan bertindak di luar control Jongin. Benar, Jongin sudah mengetahuinya dan itu dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol menutup matanya karna saat itu pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Jennie. Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun dan beberapa waktu kebelakang sedikitnya Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun yang mulai tidak menolaknya untuk Chanyeol dekati, mulai sedikit terbuka dan sekarang apa mungkin Baekhyun akan kembali pergi terlebih Jongin pasti melarangnya untuk menemui Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana Jongin secara brutal menghajarnya bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat Jongin mengatakan akan membunuhnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Yeol. Jongin biar aku yang berbicara padanya"

"Tidak, Jongdae. Aku akan menemuinya sendiri, terimakasih untuk niatmu tapi hanya aku yang bisa berbicara padanya untuk saat ini"

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, dia hanya takut jika Jongin kembali dalam amukannya lagi dan menghajar Chanyeol seperti tadi. Tetapi Jongdae sendiri juga tidak tau permasalahan apa yang sempat Luhan katakan tadi. _Sepertinya memang hanya Jongdae yang tidak tau menahu soal mereka_.

Chanyeol menemui Jongin yang berdiri di balkon yang sejak tadi menghindarinya. Chanyeol mendapati Jongin yang bersandar di pagar menatap kerlap kerlip lampu kota Seoul di malam hari. Untuk sesaat itu nampak begitu indah namun tidak untuk Jongin yang sedang dalam keadaan tak menentunya, dirinya marah, kecewa dengan Chanyeol tapi sedih dan merasa tidak berguna untuk Baekhyun. Hingga kedatangan Chanyeol tidak pria tan itu sadari sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku benar benar membunuhmu"

Dingin dan menakutkan tapi Chanyeol tidak sesentipun memindahkan tumitnya. " Aku minta maaf padamu, Jongin-ah. Aku tau ini sudah sangat lambat, aku akan mengatakan semuanya tidak hanya didepanmu tetapi juga di hadapan Jongdae dan Sehun."

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tau semuanya, keparat! Baekhyun sudah mengatakan semua kebusukanmu"

Chanyeol meringis pilu mendengarnya, _benarkah Baekhyun memberitahu kebusukannya?_ Meskipun Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Sebesar apapun Baekhyun membencinya Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Baekhyun memiliki hati seperti malaikat dan Chanyeol sangat tau itu. Tapi Pria jangkung itu tidak membantah apapun yang Jongin katakan.

Karena, kalaupun itu memang benar Chanyeol tidak akan membantah dan membela diri.

"Aku sudah membuat kekacauan dimasa lalu dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi…."

"Tapi kau baru saja melakukannya, Park!"

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan menjelaskan kepada kalian. Jadi kumohon ikutlah berkumpul di ruang tengah, Jongin."

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Seorang Park Chanyeol memohon kepadanya? Bahkan Jongin yang semenjak tadi tidak ingin menoleh kini menghadap Chanyeol setelah mendengar permohonan maaf itu dan mendapati raut wajah yang selama ini tidak pernah Jongin dapati. Chanyeol, benarkah dia menyesal?

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya berlalu begitu saja menuju ruang tengah dimana Jongdae, Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk di sofa. Meski Jongin ingin menolak tetapi Jongin juga penasaran dan ingin tau cerita juga kebenaran dari segi Chanyeol karna Jongin sudah tau dari segi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sedikitnya melega karna Jongin mau ikut berkumpul tanpa harus ada teriakan ataupun tinjuan seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Jongin dan ikut duduk di sofa tunggal di sana.

Chanyeol memandang kesemua member yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda beda, setidaknya ada Sehun dan Luhan yang memandangnya tanpa penghakiman.

"Aku minta maaf…"

Lagi, ujaran maaf itu ia utarakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan hanya sebuah kata yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tapi Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh atas perminta maafan itu.

"Maaf, lagi lagi aku mengecewakan kalian, membuat kalian malu atas apa yang sudah terjadi karna ulahku. Ini murni atas kecerobohanku, apa yang sudah tersebar di media antara aku dan Baekhyun itu benar, bukan lagi media play."

Jongdae membola dengan mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang lain? Luhan dan Sehun terlihat biasa tanpa ada ekspresi berlebih seperti Jongdae sedangkan Jongin hanya memandang Chanyeol benci dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jongdae hanya tidak percaya jika Chanyeol memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun, ibu satu anak itu secara nyata. Bagaimanapun ini bukan scandal pertama Chanyeol dan scandal sebelum belumnya memang hanyalah media play yang agensi buat untuk mendongkrak agensi juga karir mereka.

"Maaf aku memperburuk nama xoxo"

Chanyeol menyesal dan sangat menyesal, terdengar tarikan nafas Jongdae juga dentingan antara gelas dan meja kaca. Jongdae yang masih dalam keadaan tidak percayanya merasakan kering ditenggorakannya. "Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan, Chanyeol?" Jongdae menatap penuh tanya menunggu Chanyeol menjawab.

"Setahun sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke Amerika"

"APA?!"

Jongdae tidak percaya sama sekali, dirinya tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang belum bisa dia percayai sampai sekarang. Jongdae berdiri mengambil air di hadapannya dan meneguknya dengan sekali teguk hingga tak bersisa dan meletakkan kembali hingga dentingan itu kembali terdengar.

"Dan disini hanya aku yang tidak tau sama sekali? Hah! Betapa bodohnya aku…."

"Aku juga tidak tau"

"Jongin, kau tidak mungkin….."

"Aku tidak tau sama sekali, hyung"

Jongin mengakui dirinya baru tau kemarin saat Baekhyun mulai mau menceritakan segalanya, sedangkan Sehun mengatakan dirinya tau dari Luhan. Ketiga orang pria disana menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian, terlebih Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Aku baru tau saat aku kembali dari China, tepat saat Chanyeol memiliki scandal dengan artis china lawan mainnya di Film perdananya. Itupun aku baru tau semuanya ketika Baekhyun sudah kembali dari Amerika karna kami hilang kontak"

"Chanyeol…."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dirinya menceritakan segalanya, mulai dari dirinya yang tertarik dengan Baekhyun hingga bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Tentang scandal dirinya dengan lawan mainnya di film perdana yang menyebabkan kekacauan karna Baekhyun yang tiba tiba menghilang karena pengakuan Baekhyun yang hamil dan perkataan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi, _menolak kehadiran janin di perut Baekhyun_. Dan tentang Jennie yang berhasil membuat Jongin kembali mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Dan kejadian dimana Chanyeol yang pergi dengan Baekhyun dan Jennie hingga dirinya tidak menyadari dengan awak media yang bisa kapan saja mengikutinya. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang Chanyeol lewati dari ceritanya. Dan kenyataan tentang Jennie adalah anak kandung Chanyeol benar benar menampar Jongdae.

"J-Jadi kau…. Jennie… dia …" Jongdae tidak tau harus bagaimana mengatakannya, dirinya kehilangan kata kata karena masih shock.

"Dia putriku dengan Baekhyun" dan pengakuan yang Chanyeol tegaskan membuat Jongdae memejamkan matanya hingga bersandar ke sofa.

"Kau memang brengsek, Hyung" Jongin menggeram tertahan, rasanya tangannya sungguh ingin menonjok kembali wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Jongin, aku sangat brengsek. Aku menyesal atas kebodohanku, aku menghancurkan Baekhyun dan putriku, menghancurkan dirimu tapi sungguh itu juga sangat berat untukku. Aku melalui waktu yang sulit karna kepergian Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya belum sempat ku katakan"

"Aku mengerti, hyung" Sehun akhirnya berucap setelah sejak tadi dirinya hanya diam saja.

Mereka semua juga menyadari jika kepergian Baekhyun saat itu tidak hanya Jongin yang berubah, tetapi Chanyeol juga berubah dan sayangnya Jongdae dan Sehun tidak tau penyebab Chanyeol berubah.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Yeol?"

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk menyelesaikan masalahku….dan…. Jongin, aku…"

"Jangan melibatkan Baekhyun" putus Jongin yag menerti Keara manaChanyeol akan berkata. Dan dengan tegas Chanyeol juga menjawab Jongin tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya. Aku perlu ijin dari Baekhyun, aku tidak akan membawanya pergi dan tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dan Jennie dalam masalah. Bagaimanapun media sudah mencium keberadaan Jennie dan dia masih sangat kecil. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya dan aku tidak ingin Jennie dibawa bawa dalam masalah ini. Jadi, kumohon ijinkan aku menemui Baekhyun"

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu?! Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menemui Baekhyun!"

Dan Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol sudah beranjak akan menyusul Jongin ke kamarnya tetapi Jongdae menghentikannya. Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya frustasi, ini yang Chanyeol takutkan, penolakan Jongin.

"Chanyeol kau disini saja dulu. Biar aku dan Jongdae- _ssi_ yang memberikan pengertian ke Jongin. Aku wanita dan Jongin tidak akan mungkin memukulku. Aku mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Baekhyun dan aku yakin Jongin akan mengerti."

Luhan meyakinkan Chanyeol dan pria itu mengangguk. Luhan dan Jongdae menyusul Jongin ke kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Luhan dan Jongdae menemui Jongin di kamarnya. Jongin yang tahu kedatangan Luhan dan Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya malas untuk mulai berdebat lagi. Jongin terduduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga kepalanya.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Jangan katakan apapun, aku tetapa menolaknya"

"Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadamu karna Baekhyun sangat menyayangimu. Dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal tidak bisa terbuka denganmu. Mungkin karna kau laki laki dan aku juga sahabatnya yang kebetulan kami sama sama perempuan jadi Baekhyun lebih leluasa untuk bercerita. Aku juga tidak menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol karna Baekhyun sendiri menolak untuk kembali juga menolak untuk memaafkan Chanyeol"

Jongdae terdiam, merasa keberadaannya disini tak cukup berguna untuk memberi pengertian untuk Jongin dan cukup mendengar kenyataan lainnya.

"Baekhyun menegaskan penolakannya terhadap Chanyeol, tapi kenyataannya aku selalu mendapatinya setiap malam menangis dan menyebut nama Chanyeol. Aku tau Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai pria Park itu. Dan saat Jennie memiliki acara di sekolahnya Chanyeol datang menawarkan keberadaannya dan saat itulah aku tau jika Jennie sangatlah membutuhkan Chanyeol, juga usaha Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki diri. Jennie butuh orangtuanya, bukan hanya ibu atau ayah tapi keduanya. Aku melihat binar bahagia itu terlebih saat Jennie memanggil Chanyeol dengan lantang dan bahagia dengan panggilan Daddy"

Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian saat itu, kebahagian gadis kecil itu menularinya. Sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae terkejut hal itu benar benar terjadi. _Jennie memanggil Chnayeol, Daddy?_.

"Aku melihat kesungguhan itu di diri Chanyeol, mungkin aku tidak dekat dengannya tapi aku berada di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan aku selalu mendapati keduanya dan sekarang aku sudah seperti pemerhati untuk mereka. Tidakkah kau merasakan Chanyeol yang begitu menyesal? Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal untuk menunjukkan dirinya ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan ketiganya? Tidak hanya Baekhyun atau Jennie tapi juga Chanyeol"

Luhan menepuk bahu Jongin dan tersenyum. "Aku keluar dulu"

Jongin tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun hingga Luhan dan Jongdae keluar. Jongin meremat rambutnya dan semakin menunduk, kepalanya serasa pecah dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi setiap perkataan Luhan terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Baekhyun….

Jennie…..

Nama itu, senyum mereka muncul begitu saja di hadapan Jongin, hingga saat tengah malam Jongin keluar kamar dan menemui Chanyeol yang berada di dapur. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya, mengambil kopi milik Chanyeol dan meminumnya tanpa peduli kesopanan.

"Baekhyun di rumahku. Jika sampai kau menyakiti Baekhyun lagi aku benar benar akan membunuhmu. Dan satu lagi, jika Baekhyun menolak akan keputusanmu jangan memaksanya"

Jongin berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang sudah Luhan katakan hingga Jongin memberinya ijin. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali kekamarnya. Dirinya butuh untuk istirahat sebelum menghadapi hari esok yang lebih sulit.

Dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Luhan.

 **e)(o**

Pagi pagi Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumah Jongin dengan mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Nyonya Kim yang membukakannya. Ibu Jongin sangat mengenal Chanyeol karena wanita paruh baya itu sangat mengagumi sosok Chanyeol sebelum mengetahui kisah pria dihadapannya ini dengan Baekhyun. Namun nyonya Kim bukanlah seorang pembenci, dirinya megulas senyum dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam.

"Ingin bertemu Baekhyun?"

"Eh? Y-Ya bibi"

"Duduklah, akan bibi panggilkan"

Chanyeol menganguk sopan dan duduk di ruang tamu menunggu nyonya Kim memanggil Baekhyun sampai suara panggilan nyaring yang dia rindukan terdengar di telinganya. Itu Jennie yang baru keluar kamar dan ingin menonton tv tiba tiba melihat Chanyeol berada disana dan berseru senang mendapati paman kesayangannya ada di rumah itu.

"Paman Chanyeol!"

Jennie berlari dan segera berhambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol melebarkan tangannya dan memeluknya erat dengan menjatuhinya ciuman ciuman kerinduannya. Rasanya beban yang dipikulnya sedikit terangkat dengan hanya melihat putrinya kini berada dipelukannya. Matanya dia pejamkan dan menghirup wangi Jennie yang menenangkan. Mengingatkannya akan sosok Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membuka atanya dan menoleh, itu Baekhyun yang menuruni Tangga. Chanyeo berdiri dengan tubuh Jenie yang masih dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol menatap wanitanya yang berjalan terburu kearahnya. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan menyambutnya dengan kemarahan dan tamparan keras di pipinya, namun dugaannya salah.

"Jennie, kau bermain dulu dengan nenek ya?" Chanyeol meminta dengan mengusap pipi halus Jennie penuh rasa sayang. Jennie mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Tapi paman janji ya, nanti menemani Jennie bermain."

"Iya, sayang" dan Jennie berlari menyusul neneknya.

Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan raut wajah yang terbebani membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah. Pasti wanita _nya_ memikirkan masalah ini dengan berat. Masalalu membuat wanita itu takut, trauma dan Chanyeol mengerti dengan itu semua. Chanyeol mendekat dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dengan terus melantunkan kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maaf…."

Punggung kecil itu dia usap untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tau jika Baekhyun pasti menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis dengan pikiran akan ketakutan di otaknya. Tubuh kecil dalam pelukannya itu semakin bergetar hebat meski suara isakan itu begitu lirih.

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau tidak perlu takut, hm? Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua. Aku janji. Dan semuanya akan baik baik saja"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Mata indah itu mata kesukaannya itu terlihat membengkak, Chanyeol mengusap airmata di pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat setelahnya. Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata indah itu dan kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menemukan rahang tegas milik Chanyeol "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan melakukan _Press Conference_ dan memberitahu tentang kita…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeo?!" Baekhyun mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol.

"Baek dengakan aku. Aku akan mengakui tentang ita, tentang Jennie…"

"Dan apa hakmu melakukan itu kepadaku dan putriku?"

"Dan aku ayah dari putrimu"

Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah untuk membawa kembali apa yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi lemah dan mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Tidak lagi, tidak akan Chanyeol biarkan dirinya menyesal untuk sikap tidak dewasanya kedua kalinya. Chanyeol tau ini yang akan terjadi karena Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya memaafkannya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, dirinya yang memang sudah pusing dengan adanya berita tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol kini semakin dibuat pusing dengan ujaran Chanyeol yang menyentak kemarahannya. Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dan duduk berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun membuat wanita itu terkeut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba.

Chanyeol mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun, dirinya mendongak untuk mempertemukan wajahnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Tersenyum lembut dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan airmatanya jatuh kembali.

"Kau pasti membenciku. Orang brengsek di hadapanmu ini dengan tidak tau dirinya meminta apa yang dia inginkan, sangat egois bukan? Tapi Baek, bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu?"

"….."

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak pernah serius mengatakan penolakan Jennie dulu, apa kau percaya padaku? Jika aku mengatakan aku selalu merindukanmu, menangisimu saat kau pergi meninggalkanku apa kau juga akan percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa….kenapa kau melakukan ini Chan?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tak lagi mampu untuk menampung air matanya. Kenapa saat dirinya ingin bangkit dan menata hidupnya berdua dengan putrinya Chanyeol justru datang dengan cara seperti ini. Kenapa Chanyeol harus kembali menggoyahkan langkahnya? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya saja?. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika seperti itu dan mereka sama sama hidup tenang. Baekhyun butuh waktu bertahun tahun untuk menyatukan pecahan pecahan hatinya di masa lalu bahkan sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun harus menguatkan perasaannya untuk setiap waktu yang dia habiskan di agensi ketika mengharuskannya bersitatap dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin melindungi kalian, melihat senyum kalian setiap aku membuka mata dan menutupnya, memeluk kalian. Aku ingin menjadi Daddy yang baik untuk Jennie, aku tau aku tak pantas meminta hal itu, Baek. Tapi bisakah aku sedikit saja mendapat kesempatan itu?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab dan memilih untuk berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan pria yang masih duduk di lantai yang memohon untuk mendapatkan kata maaf darinya. Pria yang memohon dan menjanjikan sebuah perlindungan untuknya dan putrinya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya masih dengan posisi yang sama sampai dirasakannya bahunya di usap halus oleh sebuah tangan.

"Pergilah kebelakang, Jennie sedang bermain. Bisakah kau menemaninya?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati Nyonya Kim yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengangguk untuk menyusul Jennie, menemani putrinya untuk bermain sesuai janjinya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan Nyonya Kim, ibu dari Kim Jongin itu menyusul Baekhyun ke atas. Saat pintu terbuka Baekhyun tengah terduduk di lantai dengan menekuk kakinya untuk membenamkan wajahnya disana. Nyonya Kim mendekat memberikan pelukan kasih sayangnya untuk wanita yang dianggap putrinya sendiri.

"Apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini, ikutilah kata hatimu, nak"

Sedangkan Chanyeol benar bermain dengan Jennie hingga siang hari membuatnya sedikit melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Jennie benar benar menyita pikiran Chanyeol bahkan kini dirinya bisa tertawa lebar dengan tingkah Jennie yang selalu membuatnya gemas.

Jennie cukup manja sejak apa yang dia minta Chanyeol turuti, setelah lelah bermain Chanyeol menggendongnya untuk masuk kedalam untuk mengambil air putih karna Jennie merengek kehausan tetapi tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Chanyoel dengan telatennya menghapus keringat yang muncul di pelipis Jennie menggunakan tangannya saat Jennie meminum air mineralnya. Tidak hanya itu Jennie meminta di nina bobokan dan minum susu yang dibuatkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jennie, biar nenek saja ya sayang?"

"Emmm~~~ akum au paman Chanyeol, bukan nenek"

"Jennie…."

"Tidak apa bibi Kim. Aku akan melakukannya"

Nyonya Kim hanya menghela nafasnya dan memperhatikan ukuran yang Chanyeol masukkan kedalam gelas minum Jennie. Nyonya Kim cukup terkejut melihat takaran yang Chanyeol masukan benar.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah membuatkan susu untuk Jennie, Chan?"

"Tidak pernah bibi Kim, ini yang pertama untukku"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas berisi susu itu di meja di hadapan Jennie, Jennie duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan dengan dibantu Chanyeol Jennie meminum susunya hingga habis. Mulutnya yang belepotan susu Jennie usapkan di baju Chanyeol di bagian bahunya membuat nyonya Kim terkejut.

"Astaga….Jennie tidak boleh begitu nak"

"Hm?"

"Astagaa….maafkan dia Chanyeol"

"Hahaha…tidak apa bibi, aku tidak masalah. Sayang, bagaimana sekarang tidur siang?"

"Yups, ayo paman!"

"Let's Go~~~~"

Dan Chanyeol kini menemani Jennie untuk tidur siang di kamarnya. Meninabobokan sang putri dengan menyanyikan _lullaby_ sambil Chanyeol yang menepuk nepuk Jennie agar terlelap dalam tidunya. Jennie menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol yang menemaninya tidur sambil menyanyikan lagu untuk meninabobokannya, suara pria yang dia panggil Paman itu menurut Jennie lucu. Tidak butuh waktu lama Jennie untuk tidur, Jennie tertidur dengan memeluk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang memang merasa lelah fisik juga psikisnya ikut ketiduran disana sambil memeluk Jennie.

Pemandangan yang hangat untuk dilihat dan di abadikan.

…

..

.

Hingga malam hari Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun yang masih mengurung dirinya di kamar sedangkan Jinki sang manager terus menghubunginya agar kembali ke dorm untuk mempersiakan _Press Conference_ atas permintaan Junmyoon. Chanyeol yang kini menemani Jennie mewarna menoleh kearah tangga. Berkali kali dirinya memandangi lantai atas berharap Baekhyun akan keluar dari kamar dan turun menemuinya. Namun hingga malam menjemput batang hidung itu tidak muncul.

Chanyeol melihat ponselnya yang kembali bergetar menampilkan pesan dari Jongin.

[ _Jangan memaksa jika Baekhyun menolakmu_ ]

-Jongin-

[ _Chanyeol kau masih di rumah Jongin? Jinki hyung sudah di dorm_ ]

-Jongdae-

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya.

"Jennie, sayang…"

"Ya, paman"

"Ini sudah malam, jadi paman harus pulang…"

"Tidak boleh"

Jennie meletakkan alat mewarnanya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol tidak membolehkan pama _nya_ pulang. Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan diceruk leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tidak tega melepasnya. Jennie terus merengek tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi membuat tuan dan nyonya Kim mendatanginya karena mendengar rengekan Jennie.

"Chanyeol, kenapa dengan Jennie?" Tuan Kim terlihat khawatir Jennie mulai menangis.

"Jennie kenapa sayang?"

"Paman Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi….."

Dan nyonya Kim kini mengerti apa yang membuat cucunya itu menangis. Chanyeol menurunkan Jennie kemudian menangkup kedua pipinya sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Paman janji, paman akan kesini lagi dan bermain dengan Jennie sampai puas. Hm?" Jennie menggelek menolak tawaran yang Chanyeol berikan. "Kenapa?"

"Paman tetap akan pulang, paman tidak akan pernah menginap dan menemani Jennie tidur…."

Dan Jennie kembali menjatuhkan air matanya sambil sesenggukan membuat Chanyeol tidak tega dan menarik Jennie kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai lembut Putrinya sambil menenangkannya, memberinya kecupan di kening sangat lama sambil berbisik….

"Tunggulah paman, karna paman akan menjemput Jennie dan juga Mommy. Hanya tunggulah sebikit lama, sayang. Aku menyayangimu"

Jennie tidak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, namun begitu Jennie tetap mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri setelah Jennie dia gendong tuan Kim masih dalam keadaan menangis. Chanyeol berpamitan kepada tuan dan nyonya Kim dan sekali lagi dirinya meoleh untuk kesekian kalinya ke lantai atas tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Dan lagi lagi nihil dia dapatkan apa yang menjadi harapannya.

Chanyeol mungkin akan menemui Junmyoon dan merubah rencananya. Dan Chanyeol berharap Junmyoon masih tidak berubah untuk membantunya dan mengenyampingkan saham yang berusaha Junmyoon jaga. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Jennie yang bersandar di dada sang kakek dan memberikan senyum terpaksanya untuk ketiga orang yang mengantarnya di depan pintu.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dirasakannya ujung lengan pakaiannya ditarik. Chanyeol pikir itu Jennie dan saat dirinya menoleh wajah yang sedikit tertunduk dengan jemarinya yang masih memegang lengannya adalah Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun menahannya?_.

"Baekhyunee…."

Baekhyun masih menunduk, Chanyeol sedikit mengintip Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya namun juga tidak melepaskan peganganya di kain lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah yang lebih kecil hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu, Chanyeol. Lakukan apapun yang akan kau katakan untuk _Press Conference_ besok, dan berjanjilah untuk melindungi Jennie…."

"Tidak hanya Jennie, tapi kau juga, Baek"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang ujung lengan Chanyeol. Tubuh kecilnya berbalik untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah merasa apa yang harus dia katakan sudah Baekhyun sampaikan. Tetapi Chanyeol mengehntikannya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih, Baek"

Wajah Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam dada Chanyeol tak tau jika pria yang tengah memeluknya kini tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, bersyukur dengan apa yang dia dapatkan hari ini. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan dirasakannya pucuk kepalanya di cium berulang oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan hatinya yang merasakan sesak tadi kini mulai terkikis. Dirinya melega tanpa sadar.

"Aku masih membencimu, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat kemudian memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun, menangkup wajah kecil yang sangat dia cintai dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol berterimakasih. Baekhyun yang sudah memerah wajahnya kini bertambah parah akibat ciumana yang mendadak itu. Sedangkan Chnayeol dengan santainya hanya tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

Mereka melupakan di pintu depan rumah masih ada tuan dan nyonya Kim.

Dan jangan Lupakan Jennie.

 **e)(o**

Besoknya acara _Press Conference_ diadakan di gedung JM Ent dengan Chanyeol yang ditemani Junmyoon dan managernya juga ketiga member xoxo yang berada di sudut dekat pintu. Awak media sudah memenuhi kursi yang staff sediakan. Kamera, perekam, mic, laptop, notebook dan kebutuhan lain sudah menjadi sahabat yang selalu bersama mereka.

Chanyeol menautkan jemarinya dengan tundukan kepala menatap lantai, terlihat sedang berfikir. Junmyoon menunjuk Minggyu sebagai moderator untuk _Press Conference_ yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit lagi. Junmyoon terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel yang semenjak dirinya masuk keruangan tadi sudah menempel di telinganya. Jongdae menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya…"

"Tapi kakimu tidak berhenti bergerak, Yeol" ledek Jongdae yang memang sejak tadivmemperhatikan kaki Chanyeol yang mengetuk lantai terlihat gugup.

"Aku hanya…. entahlah…. Rasanya …."

"Aku tau, kau tenanglah"

"Jongdae?"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih…"

"Hei… santailah, katakan setelah kau menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Akan kukatakan lagi nanti"

Mereka tertawa bersama sedikit melupakan ketegangan yang Chanyeol rasakan tanpa melihat Jongin yang terduduk di kursi di seberang mereka yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Jongin masih tidak percaya apa yang dirinya dengar dari Chanyeol kemarin sepulang dari rumahnya.

 _Chanyeol kembali ke dorm saat malam hari, disana juga ada Jinki yang menunggunya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur semenjak meninggalkan kediaman Jongin masih setia terlihat saat pintu dorm dia buka._

" _Chanyeol, kau datang?"_

" _Chanyeol bagaimana?"_

" _Chanyeol…."_

" _Chanyeol…."_

 _Dan banyak pertanyaan yang menyerbunya, hanya Jongin yang tidak tertarik untuk bertanya. Dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar Chanyeol mengangguk._

" _Baekhyun setuju"_

 _Rasanya begitu ringan ketika kalimat itu terucap. Tentu saja semua yang ada disana membulatkan matanya tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol untuk melakukan Press Conference untuk mengakui hubungan keduanya._

 _Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengijinkan Chanyeol? Tidakkah Baekhyun berfikir akibat dari ini? Jongin masih tidak bisa mengerti dan sebenarnya Jongin penasaran apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan dan katakan hingga Baekhyun memberinya ijin untuk melakukan Press Conference._

"Chanyeol, sudah waktunya" Jinki memangil Chanyeol dan semuanya berdiri, Minggyu sudah menunggu di dekat pintu.

Tarikan nafas Chanyeol lakukan, dirinya yang menggunakan black suit dengan jidat yang dia perlihatkan menampakkan ketegasan seorang Park Chanyeol yang akan mengungkap satu kenyataan yang bisa saja membuatnya akan kehilangan pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya.

Tapi keputusan yang Chanyeol ambil sudah bulat dan apapun yang ingin menghalanginya tidak akan lagi mempan untuk menghentikan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Minggyu menjelaskan aturan untuk media yang akan melakukan pertanyaan. "Setiap orang hanya diberikan kesempatan bertanya sebanyak dua pertanyaan dan jika pertanyaan yang kami anggap tidak pantas maka kami berhak tidak menjawab dan tidak ada pertanyaan pengganti. Narasumber juga berhak menolak untuk menjawab. Jadi saya mohon untuk kerjasamanya."

Karena acara disiarkan secara _Live_ dengan batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan maka Minggyu segera membuka acara dan memanggil Chanyeol dan Junmyoon. Kamera tidak berhenti untuk mengambil potret kedua orang yang tengah menggemparkan indusri saat ini.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Junmyoon duduk di tempanya Minggyu mempersilahkan media yang ingin bertanya.

[Benarkah wanita yang ada di dalam video itu adalah karyawan JM Ent?]

"Benar, dia karyawanku" -Junmyoon-

[Chanyeol- _ssi_ apakah saat ini anda sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan wanita tersebut? Dan benarkah anak kecil yang bersama kalian adalah putri kalian?]

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan, dan Ya dia adalah putri kami"

Pertanyaan sempat terhenti sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Park Chanyeol membenarkan. Jemari jemari mereka segera mengetik apa yang baru saja mereka dapatkan, ini berita yang luar biasa.

[Jadi apakah dia anak haram diluar nikah yang coba kalian sembunyikan?]

"Maaf, pertanyaan anda…"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol menghentikan Minggyu yang kini terlihat khawatir menatap Chanyeol. Dan Junmyoon hanya bersedekap tidak terlihat ingin membantu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana orang seperti anda mengatakan seorang anak yang terlahir suci menyebutnya haram. Aku tidak menyembunyikannya tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengeksposnya. Mereka adalah bagian dari kehidupan privasiku dan aku pikir tidak harus mengekspos mereka."

[Chanyeol- _ssi_ apa anda tidak takut dengan karir anda yang bisa saja hilang? Bagaimana dengan penggemar dan member anda?]

"Aku tau penggemarku adalah orang orang yang dapat berfikir dewasa. Mereka orang orang yang akan terus mendukung xoxo karena mereka bagian dari hidup xoxo. Bagaimanapun aku sangat menyayangi penggemar xoxo. Tetapi aku sadar aku mengecewakan mereka dan menyesal bagaimana aku tidak bisa menunjukkan image yang baik untuk mereka. Tapi mereka akan selalu ada di hatiku. Dan untuk para member xoxo aku sangat berterimakasih karna mereka sudah menjadi keluargaku dan menerima setiap keputusanku. Aku sudah berkarier dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, jika penggemarku menghilang maka aku juga akan menghilang"

Disudut pintu tiga orang pria tersenyum lembut, bahkan Jongdae sempat melirik Jongin yang juga tersenyum meskipun terlihat sangat irit dan dirinya menyenggol lengan Jongin cukup keras.

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Kalau ingin tersenyum, tersenyum saja yang lebar. Dasar bocah"

[Junmyoon sajangnim, bagaimana dengan karier Chanyeol- _ssi_ dan xoxo?]

"Kontrak mereka memang akan segera berakhir. Kami akan melakukan diskusi tentang pembaharuan kontrak dan aku akan menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada member xoxo"

[Chanyeol- _ssi_ saya dengar, putri anda berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Dan Baekhyun- _ssi_ meninggalkan Korea sekitar 5 tahun lalu tanpa kabar apapun dengan keberadaan mereka. Sedangkan anda sekitar 5 tahun itu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain. Apa itu berarti anda baru mengetahui keberadaan anak anda atau anda yang membuang mereka?]

Semua mata menoleh kebelakang menatap seorang pria berkacamata yang baru saja bertanya menatap ke depan tepat tertuju kearah Chanyeol. Minggyu dan Junmyoon melirik Chanyeol yang terdiam begitu juga dengan para media yang kini mengarahkan kameranya kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah membuang mereka karena mereka bukan barang yang bisa dibuang begitu saja. Aku mencintai mereka karna mereka adalah nafas untukku. Dia Byun Baekhyun seorang composer agensi JM, salah satu orang dibalik kesuksesan xoxo berkat lagu yang dibuatnya. Dan wanita yang sangat aku Cintai, hingga saat ini dan sampai kapanpun. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal dan aku bersyukur bagaimana wanitaku selalu membuka lebar tangannya untukku. Karirku melejit dan aku sempat dibutakannya dan kini aku sadar apa yang lebih penting di hidupku. Aku ingin bahagia dengan caraku, aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang aku cintai, melindungi mereka dan membahagiakan mereka. Aku adalah seorang ayah yang ingin dibanggakan oleh putriku"

Chanyeol berdiri setelah dirinya menatap jam tangan miliknya, membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan acara dengan Junmyoo yang menyusulnya.

…

..

.

Di tempat lain Baekhyun duduk dengan Jennie dipangkuanya dan di sisi kanan kirinya ada tuan dan nyonya Kim yang menyaksikan berlangsungnya acara _Press Conference_ dari awal hingga selesai. Jennie menoleh menatap ibunya yang sudah sejak tadi meneteskan air matanya dengan wajah yang beberapa hari ini terus memucat. Jennie menghapus air mata Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangi Mommy dan Daddy"

Baekhyun membola mendengar Jennie yang tiba tiba saja mengatakan hal itu, terlebih terselip kata 'Daddy' didalamnya. _Apa maksud Jennie?_ Namun Jennie tidak mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada ibunya untuk mencari kehangatan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung JM Ent dengan dibantu staff yang melindunginya dari awak media. Chanyeol berjalan sambil melepas kancing suit-nya dan segera memasuki mobil miliknya yang sudah dibukakan pintunya agar tidak di serbu wartawan juga penggemarnya yang tidak sedikit melontarkan kebencian yang sudah Chanyeol prediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

Chanyeol sebelumnya juga merasa takut jika penggemarnya akan meninggalkannya, dirinya takut mengecewakan mereka, mereka yang selama Chanyeol berada pada karirnya yang sukses selalu menemaninya.

"Oppa~~~~ saranghae~~~ you're the best daddy Chanyeolie oppa~~….."

"Oppa fighting!"

"Chanyeolie Oppa Jjang!"

"Chanyeolie opa,. We'll beside you oppa…."

"Oppa~~~~~"

"Oppa~~~~~"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada mereka yang masih ingin terus bersamanya, setidaknya masih banyak yang ingin terus bersamanya. Chanyeol meninggalkan gedung dengan mobilnya dengan hembusan nafas melega, rasanya semua beban yang selama beberapa tahun ini dia pikul sendirian telah diangkat dari pundaknya. Chanyeol tau karirnya tidak akan lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Namun hatinya benar benar melega.

 **TBC**

Drama banget cooyyy…..!

Update special dengan rilisnya LOVE SHOT…. Dimana hatiku yang lemah ini semakin lemah dengan pesona seorang **Kim Jongin** yang dengan tidak sopannya menghancurkan diriku karna tidak bisa memilikinya, apalagi menyentuh absnya iye kan?

Dan itu SeKai udah ngedance nya sexy banget masih aja pake main gigit Bunga segala, pamer abs juga, niat banget bikin Rahim aku kepanasan kayak cacing. Oke lupakan…

Dan terkhusus Bapak PCY terimakasih telah membuatku semakin sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikimu pak,. Melihat Posesifnya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terus terusan megang pahamu,. Menyadarkan para cbhs bahwa Baekhyun memanglah milikmu.

KARNA

 **ChanBaek is F*cking REAL…..!**

Menuju end yaaaa…..!


	23. Chapter 21 Beautiful in White

**Please, Don't Leave Me Baby**

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Other cast :

Find your self

...

..

.

By :

-Byunnami-

...

..

.

Awas typo bertebaran

Happy Reading and Enjoy My Story

...

..

.

 **Beautiful in White**

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan sedikitlah kau mempercayai leadermu" Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin yang sedang menatap ke arah langit dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya. Mereka sedang berada di atap gedung JM sekarang.

"Aaahhh…..leganya. Sepertinya kita akan aman malam ini untuk kembali ke apartment. Rasanya melelahkan harus berhadapan dengan media di depan pintu."

Jongin melirik Jongdae yang terlihat tersenyum lebar nampak wajahnya yang melega. Seperti segala bebannya sudah terangkat, bagimanapun Jongin tau hyung tertuanya itu juga ikut memikul segala beban yang ada pada xoxo dan Jongin begitu merasa bersalah tidak bisa membagi masalahnya hingga membuat Jongdae merasa tidak di anggap. Tapi Jongin tau Jongdae selalu memiliki pikiran positifnya dan hati yang selembut kapas itu tidak akan mudah terluka.

"Kita akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk berlibur bukan?"

"Ya, Hyung"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berkencan saja" Jongin menoleh menghadap Jongdae dengan tatapan bertanya tak percaya.

"Kau serius dengan wanita bemata kucing itu Hyung?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu menggemaskan?"

"Dia seorang waiters, Hyung!"

Jongin mengingatkan karna Jongin pernah bertemu dengan taksiran Jongdae yang bekeja menggantikan Sulli dan lagi menurut Jongin dan Sehun di hari pertama mereka bertemu anita yang diblang Jongdae menggemaskan itu sangat judes dan galak. Jongin bergidik mengingatnya.

"Lalu?"

"….."

Jongin hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawabi apa dengan pertanyaan itu karna lidahnya tiba tiba kelu tak berani mengujarkan apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedang Jongdae kembali menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Jongin-ah… cinta itu tidak harus melihat status sosial, cantik atau tidaknya. Ketika disni kau merasakan nyaman, berdebar maka hal semacam 'itu' tidak akan terlihat karna yang kau lihat adalah hatinya. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia pengangguran atupun seorang waiters. Karna aku mencintai Minseok bukan karna itu" Jongdae menyentuh dada sebelah kiri milik Jongin saat mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung… sungguh aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Aku mengerti. Kau tau bukan bagaimana galaknya Luhan? Tapi Sehun tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan Sehun butuh bertahun tahun untuk bisa memiliki si rusa itu. Akupun begitu tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan Minseok meskipun aku memanfaatkan popularitasku untuk mendapatkannya. Minseok tetap saja menolakku" Jongdae tertwa mengingat bagaimana dirinya berkali kali ditolak wanita yang ditaksirnya itu. "Dan Chanyeol. Dia rela melepas karirnya demi wanita yang dia cintai dan kau tau sendiri itu sangat berat karna itu adalah mimpi Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan memiliki kisah yang begitu rumit dibandingkan aku dan Sehun. Jadi, kau mengertikan?"

Jongdae meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di atap dengan pria tan itu yang berdiri mematung, selang beberapa detik dirinya tersenyum miris merasakan sebuah pukulan telak dari Hyungnya. Jongin seperti disadarkan Jongdae tentang dirinya yang menyerah akan hubungannya. Jongin tau dirinya tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dan justru menyakiti Kyungsoo, wanita yang sangat baik, sabar dan menyayanginya meskipun berkali kali dirinya sakiti tetapi Kyungsoo masih ingin bertahan dengannya hingga batas itu datang dan sebuah perpisahan adalah pilihan yang mereka ambil.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Jennie dalam tidurnya. Setelah meninggalkan gedung agensi Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kediaman orangtua Jongin berniat untuk menjemput miliknya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Baekhyun menolak untuk pulang bersamanya dan kembali mengabaikannya. Chanyeol mengerti Baekhyun mungkin masih takut untuk menghadapi apa yang ada di luar sana dan dia ingat jika Baekhyun mengatakan masih membencinya.

Chanyeol yang datang dengan semangat api yang membara tiba tiba seperti tersiram air laut yang mematahkan semangatnya untuk membawa miliknya kembali karna sebuah penolakan. Dirinya berniat untuk undur diri dihadapan orangtua Jongin, bukannya pria itu sudah menyerah namun Chanyeol hanya ingin memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun. Namun sebuah kalimat tidak terduga membuatnya berakhir seperti ini.

" _Saya permisi bibi Kim." Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu dengan ibu Jongin disana. Pria itu sedang berpamitan._

" _Kau baru saja datang, Chanyeol-ah. Setidaknya makanlah dulu nak"_

" _Terimakasih, tapi saya akan langsung pulang saja" tolaknya dengan halus tidak ingin mengecewakan ibu Jongin._

 _Nyonya Kim menarik nafasnya karena tidak bisa menghentikan Chnayeol._

" _Baiklah, bagaimanapun bibi sangat berterimakasih dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk putri dan cucuku."_

" _Itu sudah menjadi tanggungjawab saya, bibi"_

 _Chanyeol mendapat pelukan dari nyonya Kim yang tidak pria itu sangka juga sebuah tepukan pelan dipunggungnya, dan sekali lagi ucapan terimakasih itu keluar dari mulut wanita paruh baya itu. Chanyeol membungkuk dihadapan nyonya Kim dan saat badan tegap itu berbalik…._

" _Tunggulah Jennie!"_

 _Chanyeol dan bibi Kim segera berbalik badan saat mendengar seruan dari Baekhyun di ujung tangga dengan kedua tangannya yang terjalin._

" _Je-Jennie sebentar lagi akan bangun. Dia…dia, setidaknya tunggulah Jennie bangun" dan Baekhyun segera berbalik badan dan kembali naik tangga menuju kamarnya._

 _Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Kau tau maksud Baekhyun, bukan?" dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum setelah melihat bagaimana nyonya Kim yang menyenggol lengannya menggodanya. " Jennie tadi baru saja tidur jadi temani anakmu"_

 _Rasa haru benar Chanyeol rasakan ketika ibu Jongin mengatakan kata terakhirnya sebelum wanita itu meninggalkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang pria jangkung itu menuju kamar dimana putrinya tertidur dengan pulasnya. Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang dan membawa Jennie kedalam pelukannya sembari memberikan kecupan kecupan di kepalanya sambil mengatakan betapa Chanyeol menyayangi putrinya._

Sebuah tekanan dia rasakan di atas perutnya juga samar samar telinganya mendengar sebuah panggilan yang selalu membuat dadanya berdebar hangat.

"Daddy~~~~"

Lagi, Chanyeol ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"DAD! Ayo banguuuuuun….."

Rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpinya, dia takut ketika membuka mata maka mimpi itu akan hilang dan kembali bertemu dengan kenyataan yang memilukan.

TUK TUK

"AAWW…."

"Hihihi…ayo bangun, Daddy"

Kali ini Chanyeol benar benar membuka matanya saat keningnya terasa sakit setelah merasakan seperti dipukul.

"Jennie?"

Chanyeol berkerut kening saat Jennie tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan duduk diatas perutnya. Entah kenapa bibir itu ikut tertarik mendapati putrinya yang melakukannya. Nyatanya Jennie memiliki cara yang selalu Jackson gunakan untuk membangunkannya dulu saat masih di Amerika, yaitu mengetuk dahi miliknya layaknya mengetuk sebuah pintu. Dan itu berhasil Jennie lakukan untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Daddy…..ayo bangun, kenapa tidur seperti beruang?"

Chanyeol membola dan segera duduk sambil menahan tubuh Jennie agar tidak terjatuh, menyamankan Jennie duduk di pangkuannya kemudian sedikit mendongakkan kepala Jennie.

"Kau panggil apa?" tanyanya serius.

"Hm? Daddy"

"Lagi…" jantungnya mulai bergetar semakin kencang.

"Daddy~~~" panggilnya dengan manja membuat Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat.

"Ternyata ini bukan mimpi"

"Hm? Daddy bermimpi?"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menciumi wajah Jennie dengan sudut matanya yang berair. Tidak peduli jika setelah ini dirinya disebut cengeng karna kenyataannya dia memang pria yang cengeng saat ditinggal wanitanya. Jennie juga tidak melakukan protes dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan justru ketika tubuhnya kembali dipeluk tangan kecilnya membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Jennie menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk keluar kamar dan saat Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya dirinya dibuat malu karena tidur begitu lama, pantas saja Jennie mengatainya seperti beruang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Chanyeol-ah? Kemarilah, kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo makan malam bersama"

Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit tak enak hati dengan nyonya Kim, Chanyeol duduk dengan Jennie yang ada disampingnya. Pria itu kemudian memperhatikan punggung ramping yang sibuk didepan penggorengan, bergerak lincah layaknya seorang chef.

Baekhyun yang merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya menolehkan wajahnya untuk memastikan perasaannya, dan benar saja saat dirinya menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghadap kebelakang satu satunya pria disana tepat dibelakangnya sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman membuat Baekhyun termangu sesaat membuat keduanya saling menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Baek, ikannya!" dan seruan nyonya Kim menyadarkannya dan betapa malunya dia saat tak sengaja dirinya sempat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terkekeh juga nyonya Kim yang ikut ikutan tertawa.

 **e)(o**

Setelah makan malam tanpa tuan Kim karna ayah dari Kim Jongin itu harus keluar kota, Chanyeol ditarik Jennie untuk menemaninya menonton acara pororo sedangkan nyonya Kim dan Baekhyun membereskan peralatan makan yang habis digunakan. Jennie juga minta untuk dibacakan cerita menjelang tidur, lucunya dua buku sudah Chanyeol bacakan namun Jennie tak kunjung memejamkan matanya dan lebih banyak mengomentari tentang cerita yang Chanyeol bacakan.

"Hoam!"

"Kau menguap, sayang. Jadi ayo tidur" Chanyeol menepuk bantal menyuruh Jennie untuk berbaring namun Jennie seakan menolak kenyataan, matanya yang sudah memerah dan mulutnya yang berkali kali menguap tetap menolak untuk tidur dan menyangkal jika dirinya belum mengantuk. Itu tidak seperti biasanya."Lihat, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam"

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur~"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau Jennie tidur, Daddy pasti akan pergi lagi"

Itu berhasil memukul Chanyeol bagaimana dirinya kembali membuat sedih putrinya tapi yang tidak Chanyeol sangka adalah kehadirannya yang ternyata selalu diharapkan Jennie. Chanyeol mengusak surai lembut Jennie.

"Daddy tidak akan kemana kemana, jadi ayo tidur"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Mereka menautkan kelingking sebagi tanda perjanjian dan Chanyeol kembali menepuk bantal yang dipatuhi Jennie. Satu _lullaby_ Chanyeol senandungkan membuat Jennie semakin pulas dalam tidurnya. Memberikan ciuman selamat malam di kening putrinya sebelum beranjak. Chanyeol menatap penuh sesal karna mungkin besok pagi saat mata gadis kecilnya terbuka dia akan kecewa lagi karna Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya untuk tetap tinggal. Jika di tanya tentu saja Chanyeol sangat ingin tinggal namun seseorang sedang tidak menginginkannya untuk saat ini. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin kembali membuat Baekhyun marah atas sikapnya jadi untuk sementara mengikuti keinginan wanitanya adalah pilihan yang dia ambil.

"Maafkan aku, Jennie-ah"

Dan pintu itu tertutup.

…

..

.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah larut tidak bisakah kau tinggal dan menginap saja, nak? Bibi sungguh khawatir jika kau harus mengendarai mobil kembali ke rumahmu"

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan hati hati"

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya karena tidak berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya tidak tega mengingat bagaimana waktu istirahat Chanyeol yang sangat kurang sejak kemarin. Dan jika Chanyeol harus mengendarai mobil kembali ke rumahnya yang cukup memakan waktu itu nyonya Kim takut sesuatu terjadi meskipun dengan segera pikiran buruk itu dia enyahkan.

"Jika yang kau takutkan adalah Baekhyun, jangan khawatir. Ini masih rumah bibi nak, jadi selama aku mengijinkanmu untuk tetap tinggal maka kau bisa tinggal…" ibu dari Kim Jongin itu tidak bermaksud menyombongkan atas keuasaan rumahnya.

"Tapi bibi.." jujur saja seluruh tubuh makhluk jangkung itu benar benar lelah dan Chanyeol hanya ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ini sudah malam dan Baekhyun sudah tidur, kau bisa menempati kamar Jongin diatas."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit malu mengetahui nyonya Kim yang mengetahui alasan penolakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan karna merasa tidak enak Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui untuk menginap malam ini dan berencan untuk bangun pagi dan segera pulang sebelum Baekhyun terbangun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar milik Jongin yang bersebelahan dengan kamar yang saat ini Baekhyun tempati. Pintu itu tertutup saat Chanyeol melewatinya sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidur. Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemeja sampai siku dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang milik Jongin, kamar yang Chanyeol perkirakan sangat jarang Jongin datangi karna pria hitam itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat Sehun. Namun ruangan yang terlihat bersih dan rapi itu Chanyeol yakini sangat sering nyonya Kim bersihkan.

Niat ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur agar bisa bangun lebih pagi nyatanya tidak Chanyeol lakukan, bahkan untuk memejamkan matanya saja Chanyeol tidak bisa. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan sosok Baekhyun yang nyatanya menyita fokusnya. Seberapa besarpun Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyingkirkan sejenak saja tetap tak bisa pria itu lakukan. Baekhyun yang dia pikir akan merentangkan tangannya, ah mungkin itu berlebihan. Setidaknya memberikan senyum untuknya seperti malam sebelumnya saat dirinya akan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim tetapi Baekhyun sedikitpun tidak memperlihatkan senyum yang selalu pria itu rindukan. Bahkan dirinya tidak diinginkan untuk tinggal, meski begitu Chanyeol sempat menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat bagaimana siang tadi dirinya sempat ditahan meski menggunakan Jennie sebagai alasannya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebatang yang kini diapit jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Berjalan kearah balkon kamar Jongin dan menyalakan pemantik hingga kepulan asap kecil itu menyatu dengan udara malam. Bukan karna Chanyeol yang suka merokok, pria itu hanya melakukan ketika pikirannya dan hatinya tidak tenang. Pikiran yang kacau hingga pria itu merasakan yang namanya stress. Karna bagi Chanyeol sesaat setelah nikotin itu sedikit ia rasakan perasaannya akan sedikit leih tenang.

Chanyeol menumpukan kedua lengannya pada pagar pembatas dengan mata yang mengikuti kemana asap rokok itu hilang terbawa angin.

"Setidaknya tutup pintu agar pemilik rumah tidak memergokimu merokok"

Chanyeol tersentak dengan suara di belakangnya.

"Dirumah ini tidak ada yang merokok dan mereka membencinya" suara yang memberikan peringatan itu kembali dia dengar.

"A-ah. Hm… maafkan aku"

Chanyeol masih menyesap sekali dan membuangnya ke tong sampah namun pria itu masih tidak beranjak dari balkon. Dipikirnya Baekhyun akan pergi setelah memergokinya merokok di kamar Jongin, tubuhnya dia tegakkan saat dilihatnya Baekhyun berjalan masuk.

"Jongin sangat membenci rokok dan kau membuat kamarnya penuh dengan bau rokok"

Chanyeol menutup pintu balkon dan duduk di tepi ranjang dekat Baekhyun memperhatikan wanita yang sedang mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya seperti mengusir asap rokok yang teringgal membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Karna Chanyeol tau sedikitpun tidak ada asap rokok yang masuk dan meninggalkan bau didalamnya. Ini masih bau khas dari Kim Jongin.

"Aku merokok di balkon dan sedikitpun tidak ada asap yang masuk di kamar ini, baek"

Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Ck, tetap saja kau tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Baiklah sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Jadi, kau kesini untuk itu?" satu alis terangkat milik Chanyeol benar mempertanyakan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Ya, bagaimanapun ini kamar Jongin"

"Hm.. kalau begitu aku akan minta maaf nanti saat bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tanganya di belakang tubuhnya untuk menyangka tubuh dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tidak beranjak dari sana. "Aku menungu"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat Chanyeol.

"Kau datang kemari tidak hanya untuk masalah kecil itu buka? Kalau begitu katakan"

Baekhyun meremat jemarinya di belakang tubuhnya dan dengan gugup dia melirik Park Chanyeol yang menatapnya membuatnya dirinya tidak baik baik saja.

"…"

"…"

"Te-Terima…kasih"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih"

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun bukan lagi Baekhyun yang dulu yang sangat polos dan akan dengan mudah mengatakan apa yang ingin wanita itu sampaikan. Mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan menggemaskan dan manis yang selalu membuat Chanyeol menghangat dan semakin jatuh cinta. Tetapi Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang dalam masa meninggikan egonya dan Chanyeol mengerti alasan Baekhyun melakukannya. Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan ucapan 'terimakasih' itu karna memang itu adalah tugasnya untuk menebus segala kesalahannya. Yang pria itu inginkan hanya senyum tulus milik Baekhyun untuknya.

"Sudah larut malam, tidurlah Baek"

Chanyeol berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke balkon sebelum sebuah tangan memegang tangannya, Chanyeol berhenti dan manatap Baekhyun di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau….mau kemana?" sorot mata itu sangat Chanyeol rindukan, bagaimana ia di khawatirkan oleh wanitanya. "ini sudah malam, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku butuh sebatang lagi" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Chanyeol menyelipkan surai Baekhyun yang menjuntai ke belakang telinganya. "Tidurlah, kembali kekamarmu"

"apa kau sering melakukannya?"

"Hm?"

"Merokok"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali duduk karna dia tau Baekhyun menginginkan sebuah penjelasan. Dan benar Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Hanya saat pikiranku sedikit kacau dan sesak disini"

Chanyeol menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya dan kemudian menarik batangan nikotin itu yang mulai berada di antara mulutnya. Baekhyun menarik batangan rokok dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum di sulut dengan pemantik juga mengambil bungkus kotak kecil yang masih Chanyeol genggam. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan di sudut ruangannya dan membuang rokoknya di tempat sampah sampai wanita itu kembali berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita mungil itu.

"Kau tau itu tidak baik untuk kesahatanmu! Apa kau benar benar berniat merusak paru parumu?! Apa kau ingin cepat mati Park Chanyeol?! Dan apa- apaan—YA!"

Chanyeol yang gemas melihat Baekhyun marah marah begitu tidak tahan dan menarik tangannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut saat tubuhnya sudah berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Pinggangnya merasakan sebuah lengan yang melingkar erat disana sedangkan wajahnya merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpanya dari pria yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya.

 _Kenapa aku gugup?_

Baekhyun menegang saat tengkuknya di sentuh bersamaan dengan lunak yang menyentuh miliknya, membungkamnya dengan lembut. Matanya membola dengan keadaan yang tiba tiba namun dengan memalukannya tangan miliknya justru meremat pundak Chanyeol. Matanya yang baru saja terpejam kini kembali terbuka saat bibir plum itu meninggalkan lunaknya.

"Rasanya aku memang ingin cepat mati"

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol menumpukkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadaku? Dan aku mencoba untuk membuat mabuk dengan meminum alkohol. Tapi aku merasa itu tidak cukup jadi aku mencoba untuk merokok. Aku juga sempat menggunakan obat tidur tetapi tetap saja mata ini ketika terbuka sesak di dadaku tidak bisa hilang. Dan aku selalu bertanya, Jika aku merasakan sesak yang sebegini menyakitkan lalu bagaimana denganmu? Masih pantaskah nyawa ini tetap bertahan? Aku hampir gila karna ingin menemuimu, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, aku ingin besujud di kaki-mu memohon ampun tetapi semua percuma jika sebuah tinta sudah aku torehkan. Aku sudah terlanjur menyakitimu dan pantaskah aku mendapatkan maaf? Dan aku begitu egoisnya masih ingin kembali memiliki dirimu." Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. "Dan aku mendapatkan jawabanku, Baek"

"….."

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membersihkan namamu, membuat hidupmu tenang dan menebus semuanya. Dan saat itu bisa aku lakukan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan berhenti dan menghilang. Setidaknya aku pergi tanpa sesak yang menyakitkan."

Baekhyun menatap mata sendu milik Chanyeol, dia tidak suka dengan apa yang Chanyeol utarakan. Baekhyun benci mendapati kenyataan seseorang yang memangkunya itu putus asa.

"Berhenti? Menghilang dan melepas mimpimu? Kau bilang akan berusaha mendapatkan maafku, kau bilang akan menjemputku? Dan sekarang kau bilang akan berhenti dan menghilang?"

"Aku…"

"Kau menyerah"

"Bukan begitu—Mmpth"

Chanyeol tak lagi bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karna Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi mendengar kalimat kalimat Chanyeol yang menyakitinya, jadi entah dorongan dari mana Baekhyun berani menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan melumat bibir Chanyeol. Sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu terlihat seperti seorang amatir saat sedang berciuman. Dan kali ini Chanyeol tidak ingin menyianyikannya lagi. Chanyeol mengambil alih, satu tangannya kembali menyentuh tengkuk Baekhyun dengan menekannya untuk memperdalam pagutan keduanya. Chanyeol merindukan bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya dan Chanyeol tidak ingin sedikitpun melewati setiap celahnya. Lidah keduanya ikut berperan untuk saling menyapa. Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol menyiratkan wanita itupun sama merindukan. Ego yang selama ini Baekhyun coba pertahankan akhirnya runtuh dalam sebuah ciuman kerinduan.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kau akan berhenti dan menghilang Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun meminta dengan bibir yang tak berjarak dengan miliknya. Hidung mungil itu Chanyeol gesekkan dengan miliknya kemudian Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun pelan. "Kau tau, meskipun ragaku berhenti dan menghilang tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu dan perasaanku tidak akan pernah hilang untukmu" dan Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman yang lebih intens dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

Dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari setelah kalimat itu ia ucapkan ada sebuah senyum juga lelehan air mata yang terlihat menemani rona merah milik Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya saat memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati Jennie dalam gendongan ibunya sambil menangis setelah sesaat memasuki gerbang tadi ia melihat ada mobil milik Chanyeol. Pandangannya ia edarkan keseluruh ruangan dan tidak ada siapapun, hanya ibunya yang terus mencoba menenangkan Jennie.

"Eomma, kenapa Jennie menangis dan mana Baekhyun?" Jongin mendekat ke nyonya Kim dan mengambil alih Jennie kedalam gendongannya. "Princess kenapa menangis?"

"Paman~~huks" Jennie sesenggukan dalam tangisannya dan dengan sayang Jongin menghapus airmata di pipinya sebelum Jennie memeluk leher Jongin dengan masih sesenggukan.

"Hm? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Daddy…." Pelan suaranya dapat Jongin dengar kemudian maniknya mengarah pada sang ibu meminta sebuah jawaban karna Jongin benar tak mengerti.

"Jennie ingin bertemu Chanyeol tapi kurasa Chanyeol masih tidur dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya tapi Jennie terus minta untuk bertemu Chanyeol karna dia pikir Chanyeol pergi. Jennie tidak percaya saat eomma bilang daddy-nya masih disini sebelum benar benar bertemu"

Jongin menghela nafas. Bukankah itu hal yang mudah kenapa eommanya sampai membuat ponakannya menangis di pagi hari sampai sesenggukan?.

"Dimana Chanyeol hyung, eomma?"

"Dia tidur di kamarmu"

"Baiklah sebaiknya eomma istirahat saja, lihatlah peluh itu eomma" dan reflek nyonya Kim menyentuh pelipisnya yang benar benar terdapat peluh disana.

"Ah. Aku benar benar sudah tua ternyata"

Jongin tertawa sambil menggeleng kemudian mulai menaiki tangga.

"Eomma?"

"Ya?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia juga belum turun, sekalian bangunkan Baekhyun"

"Baiklah"

Jongin sejujurnya juga sangat lelah namun selelah apapun dirinya Jongin tak akan membiarkan ibunya yang memang sudah semakin tua kelelahan. Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Jennie yang sejak tadi menarik ingusnya agar tidak jatuh. Dan tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya merasa itu tidak biasanya seharusnya Baekhyun sudah bangun dan berkutik dengan alat dapur seperti sebelum belumnya.

"Sepertinya mommy mu sudah bangun dan sedang mandi, jadi~~~siapa yang ingin Jennie temui?"

"DADDY!"

"Let's go!"

Dengan bekas air mata yang masih berada di pipinya Jennie ikut berteriak mengikuti Jongin sambil tertawa. Jongin membawa Jennie untuk masuk kekamarnya yang didalamnya ada Chanyeol.

Klek!

"…"

Jongin menutup mata Jennie seketika dan berbalik badan.

"Jennie-ah. Kau turun bantu nenekmu apapun itu bantulah nenekmu. Biar paman yang membangunkan mereka"

"Tidak mau~ paman lepaaaaas jangan menutup mata Jennie~~"

Dan Jongin menggeleng percuma karna Jennie tidak bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya. Jennie kesal dan menggigit tangan Jongin hingga terlepas dan kesempatan itu Jennie gunakan untuk turun dari gendongan Jongin. Bibirnya tertarik dan segera berlari kearah ranjang.

Brugh!

"Aw!"

"Daddy~~~~Mommy~~~~ ayo banguuuuuun"

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan Jongin yang menggeram kesal.

"Kamarku harus dibersihkan selama sebulan!"

 **e)(o**

Jennie memakan pancake buatan Baekhyun dengan lahap. Pancake buatan ibunya adalah yang terbaik bagi Jennie. Raut bahagia itu jelas terlihat dari si gadis kecil, berbeda dengan tiga orang dewasa lainnya. Nyonya Kim duduk di sebelah putranya dan menepuk pundaknya kemudian mencubit lengannya karna Jongin tidak merespon sedikitpun karna sibuk men-deadglare dua orang yang duduk didepannya.

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah. Kenapa kau sangat mempermasalahkannya?"

"Eomma…."

"Sudahlah, ada Jennie disini jangan sampai dia mendengar kata kata mu. Sekarang makanlah" Jongin mendengus sedangkan ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Usai sarapan nyonya Kim menjauhkan Jennie dari tiga anak muda yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Beruntungnya Jennie tidak sulit untuk diajak pergi.

"Kalian melewati batas"

Dan kini Chanyeol yang ganti mendengus berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat takut dengan terus menunduk memberi jarak duduknya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol duduk didepan mereka dan Jongin ida sedikitpun membolehkan Baekhyun di dekat Chanyeol.

"Melewati batas dibagian mananya?"

"Kalian tidur bersama!"

"Dan kami tidur yang sesungguhnya"

"Dan itu kamarku hyung!"

Chanyeol menggulir matanya merasa Jongin berlebihan. Dia memang tidur dengan Baekhyun namun benar benar tidur tapi reaksi Jongin seperti orang yang memergoki dua pasang sedang bercinta saja. Itu terjadi saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun usai ciuman Baekhyun tiba tiba menangis membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol takut Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya yang mencium Chanyeol dan menyesalinya. Tetapi tidak Baekhyun justru memintanya untuk tidak pernah menyerah untuknya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapannya hingga Baekhyun tertidur. Chanyeol mendekapnya saat berbaring dan tanpa sadar dirinya ikut tertidur.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidur dengan lelap dan lebih awal.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kalian selama aku tidak ada. Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi… sepertinya kau sudah mendapat maaf hyung"

"Dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu"

"Tapi tetap saja kalian tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Pacar bukan, suami istri juga bukan dan menurutmu hal itu pantas untuk dilakukan? Terlebih Jennie melihat kalian. Kalian tidak dalam suatu hubungan jadi selama tidak ada kejelasan dari kalian berdua, Baekhyun dan Jennie tetap disini. Dan kau hyung! Jangan lupakan dirimu masih memiliki banyak urusan dengan agensi."

Chanyeol seperti disadarkan dengan kenyataan. Apa yang Jongin katakan benar adanya dan itu menampar Chanyeol dengan telak. Chanyeol harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan agensi dan segera mengklaim Baekhyun dan Jennie.

 **e)(o**

Tidak hanya xoxo yang datang dan duduk untuk membuat keputusan besar di gedung yang selama ini membawa nama mereka dikenal. Baekhyun juga berada disana. Junmyoon menghela nafas saat Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah map yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangannya untuk berakhirnya kontrak antara dirinya dengan JM Ent. Berbeda dengan empat pria disana.

Sehun meletakkan alat bertinta itu setelah menorehkan tanda tangannya di ikuti Jongdae.

 _Mereka melanjutkan kontrak._

Jongin meremat bolpoin dalam genggamannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kaki kanannya mengentuk lantai pelan dan Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun meremat pundak Jongin dan saat atensi keduanya bertemu Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun tau itu adalah mimpi sahabatnya sejak dulu. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana tuan Kim dengan bangganya menceritakan pada Baekhyun tentang kemampuan putranya di dunia tari. Maka Baekhyun juga menginginkan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Jadi xoxo hanya ada tiga member?" Junmyoon bergumam setelah melihat nama Jongin yang juga melanjutkan kontrak dengan agensi.

"Bisakah kalian keluar…ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan sajangnim" Junmyoon sempat menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

Dan mereka keluar ruangan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan Junmyoon.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tolong jaga tiga saudaraku. Bebaskan mereka berkarir sesuai yang mereka ingin lakukan. Mereka memiliki bakat luar bias, jika mereka lelah tolong jangan memaksa mereka untuk terus menghasilkan pundi pundi untuk JM. Cukup kau melakukan itu padaku hyung jangan mereka. Aku memohon padamu sebagai adikmu" dan Chanyeol berlutut memohon dihadapan Junmyoon.

"Astaga….Chanyeol apa kau masih menganggapku seperti dulu setelah pembicaraan kita beberapa hari lalu?! Kau masih meragukanku yang bersungguh sungguh ingin merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik?"

Chanyeol menatap Junmyoon. "Kalau begitu aku pegang perkataanmu hyung"

"Ya! Memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kau bisa memenggal kepalaku jika aku melakukannya. Kalau perlu rekam kalimatku agar kau puas! Haiss…"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah memerah Junmyoon yang sedang kesal seperti itu, dan Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan percaya padamu, Hyung. Baekhyun menungguku jadi aku pergi sekarang"

Junmyoon juga berdiri dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan memberikan tepukan pelan di punggung Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau sukses adikku"

 **e)(o**

"Kau menungguku?"

"Tidak juga. Aku harus segera menjemput Jennie"

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat bersama Jennie. Kau mau?"

Hening. Chanyeol takut bagaimana Baekhyun yang terdiam, takut jika Baekhyun menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo"

Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya, beruntung Baekhyun tidak menanyakan detail kemana dia akan membawa dua wanita kesayangannya.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun menatap bangunan yang tidak asing baginya. Seperti dirinya pernah kesini sebelumnya tapi kapan? Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil samping Baekhyun karna Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar. Jennie sudah ada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Baek ayo keluar" Baekhyun mengikuti kemana Chanyeol melangkah.

"Chan, kita dimana?"

"Di rumahku"

"Hah?"

Dan ya, Baekhyun ingat dirinya dulu pernah beberapa kali kemari sebelum dia bergabung dengan agensi dan bekerja disana. Jongin dulu pernah mengajaknya kerumah Chanyeol untuk menemaninya berlatih saat masih menjadi trainee.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan membuka pintu depan. Tercium bau masakan yang mengoda. Baekhyun melihat isi di dalam rumah yang lagi lagi membuatnya teringat dulu saat dia kemari hanya saja dulu Baekhyun tidak sempat untuk memerhatikan lebih detail isi didalam rumah ini.

"Aku plang!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berseru begitu juga Jennie yang langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dari langkah kaki yang semakin dekat.

"Eomma…."

"Chanyeol-ah?!"

Seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari ibu Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan segera memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan untuk membalas pelukan ibunya karna sekarang posisinya sedang menggendong Jennie. Dan mereka mendengar suara isakan pelan dari bibir wanita itu.

"Siapa yang datang, eomma?" dan lagi ada suara wanita lain dari lantai atas. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat wanita yang lebih muda dari ibu Chanyeol sedang menuruni tangga sedikit memburu. Wanita yang sungguh membuat Baekhyun bertanya tanya siapa dia? Cantik, elegan dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah wajah itu sungguh mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Channie-ah~~~~" sekali lagi pelukan Chanyeol dapatkan dari wanita lain yang Baekhyun bilang mirip dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit kikuk berada di tengah tengah keluarga Park itu tidak tau harus melakukan apa karna Chanyeol juga tidak mengatakan akan membawanya ke rumah orangtuanya. Jika saja Baekhyun tau pasti Baekhyun akan menolaknya karna dirinya benar benar belum siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Chanyeol dan menjelaskan segala macam hal. Terlebih Jennie kini mereka bawa.

Jennie menatap orang orang yang memeluk daddynya dan heran kenapa setelah memeluk daddynya dua orang wanita itu mengusap matanya?

"Cantik. Seperti ibunya, sangat cantik"

"Tentu saja eomma, ponakanku memang harus cantik"

Jennie tersenyum lebar saat lagi lagi parasnya yang memang cantik seperti Baekhyun dipuji dan selalu surai miliknya akan di belai orang orang dewasa itu.

"Ayo duduklah, kalian pasti lelah bukan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunduk kemudian mengikuti Chanyeol yang membawanya untuk duduk di sofa. Jennie berpindah ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun seketika diserang panik luar biasa kala pertanyaan itu muncul tanpa basa basi dan Baekhyun dengan gugup menganguk.

"Benar, saya… Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengusap pungungnya tau jika kekasih hatinya sedang gugup. Begitu juga dengan ibu Chanyeol dan karena hal itu dia tersenyum agar tidak terlihat menakutkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama bibi ingin bertemu denganmu, aku benar benar penasaran siapa wanita yang berhasil membuat putraku jatuh hati dan ternyata wanita itu benar benar cantik dan manis" Baekhyun tersipu malu namun sedikit hilang rasa gugupnya karna kalimat nyonya Park. "Dan gadis cantik ini pasti cucuku, benar?"

Baekhyun membola dan kembali di serang rasa gugup dan Jennie yang merasa dirinya yang dibicarakan mengangkat kepalanya meninggalkan kue yang sejak duduk tadi menjadi incarannya. Jennie menatap orang yang tadi Chanyeol panggil eomma dan itu berarti apakah dia juga neneknya?

"Apa nenek adalah nenekku?" tanyanya dengan polos yang membuat gelak tawa ibu Chanyeol dan wanita yang masih belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Benar sayang, kau cucuku dan panggil aku nenek karna nenekmu ini eommanya daddymu"

"Jadi Jennie punya banyak nenek? Benar mom?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tidak bersuara sejak tadi seperti sengaja membiarkannya untuk menjawab dan mengatasi keadaan ini. Baekhyun tersenyum saat jenie bertanya dan menghadap kearahnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa bibi itu juga bibi Jennie seperti bibi Luhan?" Jennie kembali bertanya dan menunjuk wanita yang lebih muda dari neneknya yang duduk disebelah neneknya.

"Hahahaha….tentu sayang. Panggil aku aunty jangan memanggilku bibi, oke?"

"Okaiii….aunty kenapa mirip sekali dengan daddy?"

Dan Baekhyun bersyukur Jennie bertanya jadi dirinya tidak perlu bertanya karena jika Baekhyun bertanya dia akan terlihat tidak sopan dan memalukan.

"Karna aunty ini noonanya daddymu, baby…"

"Baekhyun, kenalkan dia Yoora kakak Chanyeol"

"Oh, halo…aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bicara. Baby Jennie-ah….aunty punya kue yang lebih enak dan manis, mau mencicipinya?"

Dan tanpa menjawab Jennie langsung turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan menyambut tangan Yoora yang terulur. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diserang panik ditinggalkan dengan ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup Baek" Chanyeol membisikkan tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang justru membuatnya geli melihat raut gugup Baekhyun.

 _Bagaimana aku tidak gugup? Ibu Chanyeol pasti akan mengintrogasiku dan…._

Pikiran buruk itu lagi lagi melintas di otak Baekhyun. Bayangan ibu Chanyeol yang akan marah karna membuat putranya harus melepas karirnya hanya demi dirinya. Jelas Baekhyun takut kembali disalahkan dan dipojokkan. Untuk hal semacam itu Baekhyun masihlah merasakan trauma.

"Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dan sebagai ibu dari Park Chanyeol, aku meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun-ah."

 _APA?!_

Baekhyun terkejut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan putraku dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Aku hanya tau dia baik baik saja, karirnya sedang baik jadi kupikir dia memang benar dalam keadaan baik. Chanyeol jarang pulang dan aku juga jarang mengunjuginya di dorm karna ku pikir aku bisa mengganggu jadwalnya. Ketika Chanyeol pulang kerumah dia selalu terlihat lelah jadi aku tidak tega untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya dan lebih memilih membiarkannya istirahat dirumah, menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Waktu kami untuk berkomunikasi sangat sedikit dan aku menyesali hal itu."

"Eomma…."

"Mungkin karna itu juga yang membuatnya lebih tertutup dengan keluarganya karna tidak ada yang bertanya bagaimana harinya, apakah dia baik? Apakah dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik? Tidak ada yang menyambutnya seperti itu. Yoora sejujurnya sangat menyayanginya dan peduli hanya saja Yoora tidak bisa menyaring kalimatnya jadi pertengkaran selalu terjadi antara saudara. Tapi saat itu aku menyadari dimana letak kesalahanku, tidak hanya untuk Chanyeol tetapi juga Yoora. Dan ketika Chanyeol datang menangis dalam pelukanku aku tau putraku yang telihat keras sebenarnya mudah rapuh dan membutuhkan sebuah sandaran yang seharusnya sudah kuberikan sebelum belumnya. Dan saat itu aku juga mendapati Yoora menangis karna melihat Chanyeol. Aku juga terkejut saat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara jujur dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya dimasa lalu, aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun jika mereka menganggap putraku brengsek karna dibelakang itu ada aku yang banyak kesalahan….."

"Eomma hentikan!"

Bukan niat Chanyeol untuk meninggikan suaranya, bukan maksud Chanyeol bersikap tak hormat kepada yang lebih tua dengan menyela pembicaraan. Chanyeol hanya tidak suka ibunya menyalahkan dirinya atas perbuatannya. Kedatangannya membawa Baekhyun dan Jennie bukan untuk membuat ibunya menyalahkan diri.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri nyonya Park dan memberikan pelukan tanpa rasa canggung seperti saat dia datang tadi.

"Kenapa bibi yang meminta maaf? Itu masa lalu dan itu murni kesalahan kami berdua. Bukan hanya Chanyeol tetapi juga saya bibi"

Dulu memang Baekhyun sempat menyalahkan Chanyeol saat dirinya di larikan ke negara lain oleh Junmyoon. Menyalahkan Chanyeol dan sempat membencinya. Tetapi ketika Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung lain ditubuhnya wanita mungil itu tak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, karna Chanyeol dirinya memiliki Jennie, karna Chanyeol dirinya bisa memeluk Jennie setiap saat. Dan karna hubungan mereka sebuah cerita tercipta antar dirinya dan Chanyeol. Nyonya Park memeluk Baekhyun membalas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Maafkan putraku, Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun menganggguk dengan mata berkaca kaca. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol begitu dicintai oleh sang ibu dan Chanyeol harus bersyukur bagaimana dirinya terlahir dari rahim nyonya Park.

"Apa itu berarti eomma merestui aku dan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membelalak dan melepas pelukannya dengan ibu Chanyeol dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata memicing penuh tanya. Begitu juga dengan ibunya yang menaikkan sedikit alisnya tiba tiba mendengar Chanyeol berbicara aneh.

"Heh…padahal aku membawa Baekhyun kesini bukan untuk membuat eomma meminta maaf, itu kesalahanku. Aku membawanya untuk meminta restu dari eomma agar mengijinkan aku dan Baekhyun menikah"

 _APA MAKSUD PARK CHANYEOL!_

"ME-MENI..KAH?"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang dengan Jennie duduk dipangkuannya tertidur. Chanyeol berkali kali mengintipnya dari kaca dan selalu mendapati Baekhyun yang masih setia memberengut. Baekhyun dengan keras menolak duduk di samping Chanyeol setelah keluar dari rumah orangtua Chanyeol malam ini.

"Apa kau masih marah, Baek?"

Baekhyun berpaling menghadap jendela tak berniat menjawabi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sudah terlontar untuk ke tiga kalinya. Setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi wajah Baekhyun berubah merah sedang ibu Chanyeol tertawa terbahak ditambah saat makan malam Yoora terus terusan menggoda keduanya membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tiba tiba bicara aneh tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. Chanyeol turun dan membuka pintu samping Baekhyun, mengambil Jennie untuk digendongnya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk turun tanpa kata apapun. Baekhyun keluar dan saat memasuki lobi langkahnya terhenti.

"Ini dimana, yeol?"

"Apartment"

"Aku tau, tapi ini bukan apartment Luhan"

"Memang bukan"

"…"

Mereka memasuki lift sedang Baekhyun masih menunggu penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Ini aprtmentku"

"APA?!"

"Baek, kau hari ini rajin sekali berteriak"

"Kenapa membawaku ketempatmu?! Aku tidak mau dan antarkan aku ke apartment Luhan!"

"Dan mengganggu Luhan dengan Sehun yang asik bercumbu?"

"HEH?"

"Sehun yang mengatakan padaku dia sedang ditempat Luhan untuk beberapa hari kedepan mumpung libur dan ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya karna mumpung kau tidak ada"

Baekhyun memerah malu tiba tiba saja.

"Ka-kalau begitu….antarkan aku kerumah Jongin" cicitnya masih tak mau masuk ke apartment Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang Baekhyun prediksi itu milik Chanyeol.

"Sekarang jam sepuluh malam, aku tak masalah mengantarmu jika saja aku boleh menginap. Tapi sekarang Jongin dirumah dan dia tidak mau aku tidur ditempatnya lagi. Kalau aku kembali ke sini lagi aku tidak yakin tubuhku akan aman karna oleng mengendarai mobil."

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan masuk membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri mematung di sana terlihat ragu akan masuk atau tidak. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum menyungging saat netranya menangkap siluet Baekhyun yang mengikuti langkahnya ke dalam. Baekhyun tau itu hanya alasan Chanyeol agar dirinya kasian dengan pria jangkung itu tetapi di luar itu Baekhyun sesungguhnya memang mengkhwatikan Chanyeol jika harus bolak balik mengendarai mobil dengan tubuh lelahnya.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawa Jennie pergi.

"Ada kamar lain sebenarnya tapi aku belum membersihkannya jadi tidurlah disini dengan Jennie, akan aku carikan baju milikku yang cukup untuk tubuhmu"

Chanyeol menyelimuti Jennie dan berjalan kearah ruangan lain tempat dimana dirinya menyimpan pakaiannya. Baekhyun mengamati kamar yang cukup besar ini. Ini kamar Chanyeol bagaimana bau yang Park Chanyeol sekali memenuhi ruangan ini. Chanyeol datang dengan kaos putih dan celana training.

"Tidurlah dan kalau membutuhkan sesuatu katakan"

"Dan kau… tidur dimana?"

"Itu gampang"

Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya sebelum keluar. Maalm ini untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidur ditempat pria di rumah yang baru kali ini Baekhyun kunjungi. Chanyeol tidak mengantar ke apartment milik Baekhyun karna pria itu tau disana ada kenangan yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk kembali. Dan lagi, Baekhyun tidak permah lagi mengungkit apartment miliknya.

Baekhyun terbangun saat pagi sekitar pukul 05:15 kst, wanita itu keluar dari kamar mencari si pemilik hunian tempat ia menginap. Ruang tengah dan dapur Baekhyun dapati kosong, retinanya mengarah pada pintu yang semalam Chanyeol bilang adalah kamar yang belum sempat dia bereskan. Kakinya melangkah dan kenop pintu dia putar, gelap dan kosong tak berpenghuni memunculkan kerutan didahinya.

"Dimana Chanyeol…" gumamnya.

Di balik ruang tengah ada dinding pembatas yang baru Baekhyun sadari dan rasa penasaran menuntunnya untuk mengecek apa yang ada dibalik dinding tersebut. Ada ruangan luas tanpa sekat apapun hanya ada rak berisi buku buku dan alat gym dengan lantai yang dilapisi karpet berbulu lembut. Namun yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun adalah ruangan disampingnya yang terlihat lebih luas. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci, lampu masih menyala dan Baekhyun dibuat terkagum dengan isi didalamnya. Ruangan yang membuatnya mengingatkannya dengan miliknya yang juga ada didalam apartmentnya dulu.

Sebuah studio pribadi milik Park Chanyeol. Namun atensinya beralih pada sosok yang meringkuk di sofa yang terlihat kedinginan, Chanyeol tidur tanpa bantal juga selimut. Baekhyun berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol berhadapan dengan wajah pria yang masih saja membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang tak biasa. Chanyeol masihlah si pria tampan yang ketampanannya tidak pernah luntur bahkan paras itu semakin hari semakin tampan dan Baekhyun cukup berbangga diri karna dirinya kembali memiliki hati pria yang bahkan tidur saja sangat tampan. Jemari mungilnya mengetuk ketuk bibir yang terkatup itu membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Baek…"

Cups

Chanyeol membola saat kecupan itu dia dapati di bibirnya saat membuka mata, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis hingga sipit itu menyapa pagi Chanyeol dan membuatnya mematung untuk sebuah sapaan yang tak biasa di pagi harinya.

Cups cups

Lagi Baekhyun mengecup bibir plum itu sambil terkikik menyadari bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol yang sangat jelas terkejut akan perlakuannya dan matanya yang berkedip berkali kali. Chanyeol yang seperti itu sangat lucu bagi Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan tetap tidur? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang malas"

"Sial…Arrgh badanku"

Chanyeol segera terduduk sambil menggerakkan bahunya yang sedikit kaku dengan sedikit meringis membuat Baekhyun kasihan karna membiarkan Chanyeol tidur di sofa yang tak cukup menampung tubuhnya sedangkan dirinya tidur di ranjang king size milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar ikut duduk disebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Hm… memang aku bilang apa?"

"Kau bilang menikah, itu berarti kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Memang kau punya uang untuk menikahiku? Bahkan sekarang saja kau sudah tidak punya pekerjaan dan juga kau tidak pernah melamarku"

Chanyeol mendengus dan mengangkat kepalanya akan perkataan Baekhyun yang dia tau itu hanya main main tidak sungguhan.

"Aku masih bisa menghidupimu untuk sepuluh tahun kedepan meski aku tidak bekerja" Baekhyun tau itu lagipula dirinya hanya bercanda.

"Setidaknya gunakan alat alat itu untukmu, kalau tidak akan kujual untuk biaya hidup" Baekhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah alat alat musik milik Chanyeol kemudian berdiri berniat untuk membangunkan Jennie.

"tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Itu berarti kau mau menikah denganku, bukan?"

Baekhyun menggulirkan bola matanya dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apa kau harus bertanya lagi?" dan Baekhyun benar benar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung untuk mencerna semuanya hingga di detik ke sepuluh dirasakannya jantungnya bertalu dan segera mengejar Baekhyun.

"Ayo menikah minggu depan!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Akan lebih baik jika itu dipercepat"

"Tapi bukan berarti minggu depan Park Chanyeol!"

 **e)(o**

Luhan membantu Baekhyun berkemas setelah mengantar Jennie sekolah. Dengan paksaan Chanyeol dan juga bantuan Sehun akhirnya Baekhyun benar benar mengangkat kakinya dari apartment Luhan untuk pindah ke apartment milik Chanyeol. Dengan alasan Sehun yang selalu ingin bersama Luhan karna tidak bisa membawa Luhan untuk bermesraan di apartment miliknya karena ada penghuni lain disana, Kim Jongin yang membuat Sehun tak bebas untuk berbuat yang iya iya ke Luhan jadi menyuruh Baekhyun untuk angkat kaki. Tak peduli dengan pukulan yang Luhan berikan di tubuh Sehun, sebenarnya itu adalah rencana Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan cepat dari Sehun dengan Jongin sebagai alasan.

"Jadi kau menerima Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin menolaknya tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan untuk mengikuti kata hatimu. Aku tau kalian itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan jadi mengikuti ego bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Haaaah Jennie pasti senang. Ah ya, Jennie!"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan padanya tentang Chanyeol? Sepertinya Jennie sudah tau siapa Chanyeol"

"Aku tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padanya, aku juga tidak bertanya bagaimana dia tau tapi kurasa karna Jennie ikut menonton acara _press conference_ waktu itu."

"Anakmu memang cerdik baek." Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka Jennie akan mengerti dengan kalimat Chanyeol di _press conference_ waktu itu tentang pengakuan yang Chanyeol katakan.

Ddrrtt ddrrtt

Mereka melirik ponsel di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkatnya, dan….

' _Noonaaaaa~~~~'_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar teriakan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu. Baekhyun merindukannya.

"Jackson-aaaah"

' _aku tidak tau kau sejahat itu tidak pernah menghubungiku. Dan apa itu? Kau dan Park fu*King Chanyeol?'_

"Ya jaga ucapanmu"

' _Kata kris hyung dia akan ke Korea dengan Jessica noona'_

"Benarkah, aku merindukan Sica eonni"

' _Aku juga diajaknya'_

"Sungguh?! Ayo kita bertemu!"

Baekhyun begitu semangat saat kabar berita yang Jackson katakan bahwa orang orang yang selama dia di negeri paman sam menjaganya itu akan datang ke Korea. Entah untuk apa Baekhyun tak begitu peduli dia hanya ingin waktu itu akan segera datang karna dia sungguh merindukan mereka.

"Siapa Baek?"

"Keluargaku yang menjagaku selama di Amerika"

"Oh. Ah ya Baek…."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah lama sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ini. Tentang apartment milikmu"

Baekhyun terdiam namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Dirinya memang tidak pernah menengok apartmentnya bahkan berniat pun tidak. Entah kenapa tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan apartmentmu?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi sebuah pemikiran melintas saat wajah seseorang diingatnya.

"Aku akan merundingkannya dengan Jongin"

"Jongin?"

"Ya… aku membeli apartment itu karna Jongin yang memilihkannya karna Jongin bilang dia menyukainya. Sayang kalau dijual jadi mungkin Jongin mau menempatinya. Hei…aku tidak ingin Jongin dijadikan kambing hitam lagi oleh Sehun."

"Hah anak itu….aku tidak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya"

"Meski begitu dia kekasihmu"

"Ya…mau tidak mau Baek. Hahaha"

 **e)(o**

Jongin memainkan rambut Jennie yang terurai sedangkan anak itu sedang bermain dengan lego di depannya. Dalam beberapa hari ini Jongin sering pulang ke rumah orangtuanya dibanding kembali ke apartment milik Sehun. Itu karena beberapi hari ini Baekhyun dan Jennie tinggal disini dan akan segera pindah ke apartment Chanyeol. Saat mengetahui barang barang Baekhyun sudah berada di tempat Chanyeol Jongin menentang keras Baekhyun untuk tinggal disana sebelum keduanya resmi menikah. Jongin tidak ingin Jennie memiliki adik sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Jongin menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali ke apartment miliknya tapi yang dia dapati justru Baekhyun yang memberikan apartment itu untuknya dan memilih untuk tinggal dengan orangtua Jongin. Jongin tau ada alasan yang tidak harus dia tanyakan jadi Jongin menerima apartment itu hanya saja dia belum berfikir untuk pindah dalam waktu dekat dan memilih pulang ke rumah orangtuanya meski memakan banyak waktu di jalan.

"Paman Jonginie…" panggilan Jennie membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Hm…"

"Mommy bilang Jennie akan jadi princess yang cantik dan berdiri menemani mommy bersama daddy"

"Ya itu benar sayang. Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi Jennie tidak punya pangeran seperti daddy"

"Tidak apa karna Jennie masih kecil. Nanti kalau sudah besar seperti mommy Jennie juga akan punya pangeran seperti daddy"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan paman Jongin? Kenapa tidak punya princess?"

 _APA YANG DIKATAKANNYA?_

Jongin benar membolakan matanya tertohok dengan kalimat yang barusan Jennie ujarkan. Bagaimana bisa gadis sekecil ini menanyainya hal seperti itu? Dan kenapa dirinya harus bingung menjawab pertanyaan anak sekecil Jennie?

"Hahaha. Baby sudah sore Jennie harus mandi dan katanya mau menjemput pamanmu yang lain"

"Ah benar! Paman Jackkie akan datang! Ayo paman harus ikut"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Paman masih ada pekerjaan sayang jadi paman tidak bisa. Maafkan paman yaaa"

"It's okeai paman"

Sebenarnya Jongin juga ingin ikut dan berucap pada orang yang selama Baekhyun di Amerika telah menjaganya namun pekerjaan sudah menunggunya. Mungkin dia akan menemui beberapa hari lagi karna Baekhyun bilang orang orang itu akan berada di Seoul cukup lama sampai hari pernikahan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun memeluk punggung lebar yang sedari tadi memunggunginya tidak ingin bicara sejak perdebatan itu berakhir.

" _Chanyeol aku tidak mau ada pesta"_

" _Kenapa? Ini pernikahan pertama dan terakhir kita baek"_

" _Aku terlalu tua untuk pernikahan yang meriah, yeol…"_

" _Memang berapa umurmu sampai kau mengatakan kau tua?"_

" _Tapi akan sangat memalukan jika kita menikah dengan pesta yang meriah sedang aku sudah menjadi ibu dengan anak berusia lima tahun."_

 _Baekhyun masih kesal dengan Chanyeol yang terus memaksa ingin mengadakan pesta yang meriah untuk pernikahannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin mereka menikah di gereja dengan keluarga sebagai tamu mereka tanpa pesta setelahnya. Suasana hening dan ketika Baekhyun tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun lagi dari Chanyeol wanita itu menoleh untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut saat Chanyeol diam menunduk._

" _Yeol….?"_

" _Maafkan aku, baek"_

"… _.."_

" _Tidak seharusnya aku kembali membuatmu malu."_

 _Baekhyun diam, kenapa jantungnya sakit melihat sorot mata Chanyeol seperti saat pertama kali dia bertemu setelah kembali dari Amerika? Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkannya dan sesuatu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol berada di studionya duduk di depan komputer. Baekhyun sadar seharunya dia tidak mengatakan kalimat yang pasti membuat Chanyeol kembali menyalahkan dirinya. Dia tau pria yang sekarang memunggunginya itu sedang kalut dan itu kesalahannya._

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol berbalik dan balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ayo menjemput Jennie, kau bilang akan menjemput seseorang di bandara. Bersiaplah dan kita berangkat jangan sampai mereka menunggu kita di bandara" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar ruangan namun Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, sayang. Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Hm?"

"Pesta itu, ayo kita lakukan" Baekhyun menatap tegas meyakinkan Chanyeol jika keinginannya itu sungguh dari hatinya. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat menandakan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tidak benar.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku juga ingin melakukannya"

"Jangan berbohong, Baek"

"Tidak yeol!"

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran begitu cepat?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun justru memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang itu.

"Itu karena dirimu…"

"….."

"Karena pria itu dirimu yang akan aku nikahi"

"Dasar! Kau pikir kau bisa menikah dengan pria lain selain diriku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya yang juga mendapat pelukan dari Chanyeol dan sebuah kecupan di kepalanya.

 _Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi._

 **e)(o**

Mereka duduk di sebuah ruangan yang kembali membawa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menginjakkan kaki di gedung teratas itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga Jennie memang menjemput Kris dan tiga orang lainnya di bandara. Baekhyun pikir Kris akan tinggal di sebuah hotel dan mereka akan mengantarnya namun ternyata Kris sudah disediakan tempat tinggal oleh Junmyoon. Ya, Baekhyun melupakan jika Kris dan Junmyoon adalah sahabat itulah kenapa dirinya dulu bisa tinggal dengan Kris karena Junmyoon yang meminta bantuan pada Kris. Dan kini mereka bertiga ikut duduk di ruangan Junmyoon dengan tiga tamu yang baru saja dijemputnya. Jennie tak lagi duduk dan menempeli Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol karna anak itu sedang melepas rindunya dengan bermanja dengan Jakcson dari Kris. Jackson membawa Jennie keluar ruangan, Jackson tidak menyukai bahasan orang orang didalam sana.

"Paman ayo aku ajak paman Jackkie bertemu dengan paman Jonginie"

"Siapa dia?"

"Paman Jennie, Ah! Ada paman Sehun yang saaaangat tampan dia kekasihnya bibi Luhan"

"Yak! Jennie-ah kau masih kecil tidak boleh bicara soal kekasih kekasihan"

"Eung? Tapi paman Sehun bilang begitu"

Jackson mengumpat dalam hati bagaimana pria yang Jennie katakan tampan itu bisa memberikan pengaruh buruk untuk Jennie. Dan Jackson mengikuti kemana Jennie melangkah ke sebuah ruangan luas yang terlihat lapang. Ada kaca besar, itu ruang latihan.

"PAMAN!"

"Oh…Jennie-ah kau kesini?" itu Jongdae yang langsung menghampiri Jennie dan mengangkat tubuh anak itu untuk mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya. Jennie mengangguk senang, dia sangat suka dengan Jongdae.

"Paman, ini paman Jackkie dia baru datang dari Amerika" Jennie memperkenalkan Jackson yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Jongdae baru menyadari jika Jennie datang dengan orang lain.

"Halo, aku Chen dari grup xoxo"

Dan benar saja dengan Jongdae yang memperkenalkan nama panggungnya beserta grupnya Jackson langsung melotot tidak percaya.

"Astaga! Sungguh? Kau vocalis grup xoxo?"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Kau si pemilik suara emas itu?!" Jackson dengan hebohnya memberondongi Jongdae dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang diangguki Jongdae dengan sedikit sombong. "Aku sangat mengidolakanmu Chen- _ssi_ sungguh aku sangat suka jenis vocal-mu" dan Jackson segera mengambil telapak tangan Jongdae untuk dia salami.

"Paman Jackkie, itu ada paman Sehun yang paling tampan lalu itu pamanku namanya paman Jonginie"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan saling memperkenalkan diri. Jongin mengetahui pria itu adalah orang yang sudah dianggap Baekhyun adiknya dan Jongin tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan untuk berterimakasih karna sudah menjaga Baekhyun.

"Ada hyungku juga istrinya di ruangan Sajangnim. Apa kau ingin bertemu Kai- _ssi_?"

"Benarkah? Mereka disini?"

"Ya, Baekhyun noona juga ada"

Jongin mengangguk antusias dan kebetulan mereka ada waktu untuk beristirahat jadi Jongin meminta ijin Jongdae dan Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Kris dan istrinya. Jongin, Jennie dan Jackson keluar dan saat akan menaiki lift mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kris yang berjalan beriringan dengan Junmyoon di ikuti Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Jessica di belakangnya. Mereka bertemu dan saling menyapa.

"Oppa, ini Jongin yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan" Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jongin dan Jongin menunduk untuk memberi hormat kemudian menjabat tangan Kris yang menepuk bahunya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun juga Jennie selama di Amerika, tuan Wu"

"Tidak masalah, istriku sangat senang dengan datangnya Baekhyun dan Jennie memberi suasana baru di rumah kami. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Bukankah itu….Oh Do Kyungsoo- _ssi_!"

Semua mata mengikuti kemana Kris berjalan kearah orang yang memang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Orang yang di panggil memberikan senyuman manis kemudian menyapa semua orang disana.

"Astaga sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, kau semakin cantik saja Kyungsoo- _ssi._ " Kris memeluk Kyungsoo sambil memuji wanita yang memang terlihat sangat cantik terlebih saat senyuman hatinya merekah.

"Astaga tuan Wu ada istri anda disini, tidakkah anda takut?"

Dan mereka tertawa tau betul bagaimana cara bercanda seorang Wu Yifan. Sedangkan Jessica yang juga memberikan pelukan untuk Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak marah atau cemburu karna tau betul suaminya akan bersikap seperti itu. Dan Jackson juga menghampirinya untuk sebuah pelukan yang membuat Baekhyun melirik seseorang yang sejak nama itu diserukan diam mematung. Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin dan merangkulnya.

"Dia semakin cantik saja, bukankah begitu Jongin- _ssi_? Oh dan sepertinya Jackson sangt dekat dengannya. Jackson itu pria yang menyenangkan dan mereka terlihat akrab sepertinya mereka tidak sekedar saling mengenal" godanya. Jongin mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jennie dan mengangkat anak kecil itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Jennie ayo membeli es krim yang banyak"

Dan mereka pergi begitu saja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tiba tiba pergi dan sekarang tersenyum aneh.

"Tidak, ayo kita pulang"

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Jennie yang sudah sejak tadi tertidur, wajah lelapnya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi menggemaskan putrinya. Sejak tadi Jennie selalu berkata tidak sabar untuk menyambut hari esok dan mengenakan gaun princess yang sudah di desain oleh Jessica yang sangat cantik ditubuh putrinya. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun juga segera tidur agar bisa segera bangun namun entah kenapa hatinya berdegub kencang jika mengingat hari esok dan menatap wajah putrinya begini membuatnya ingin menangis.

Baekhyun tau putrinya sangat antusias dan yang paling berbahagia, bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak bahagia dia juga sangat bahagia karena duri yang selama ini terus ia tapaki akhirnya bisa dilewati dan bertemu dengan jalan yang dipenuhi bunga bunga indah. Sungguh sedikitpun Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan akan kembali kedalam pelukan Chanyeol dan akan hidup satu atap dengan pria itu jadi keluarga kecil yang dulu tidak pernah Baekhyun berani untuk membayangkannya.

Tetapi siaa yang tau takdir? Sekeras apapun Baekhyun menghindari takdirnya dan mengeraskan egonya untuk membenci Chanyeol dan menjauh tetap saja Baekhyun tidak mampu melakukannya. Hatinya memang sejak dulu sudah jatuh untuk Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak perlu meragukannya lagi karena Chanyeol benar benar menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sangat mencintainya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah melakukan lamaran untuknya secara pribadi. Seingatnya Chanyeol dulu sangat romantic tetapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Tapi anehnya Baekhyun justru tertawa geli karna Chanyeol langsung menemui orangtua Jongin sebagai wali Baekhyun.

Memikirkan Chanyeol membuatnya semakin merindukan Pria itu maka Baekhyun segera memejamkan matanya agar segera menjemput pagi dan bertemu kekasih hatinya di altar.

 **e)(o**

Chanyeol bahkan lebih parah dari Baekhyun. Pria itu kini tengah berlari mengitari lapangan sepak bola dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Di bagian penonton Sehun menguap lebar kemudian bersandar di bahu Jongdae yang sudah tertidur menunggui mantan leader mereka dan Jongin yang juga sudah tertidur dengan kepala dia tidurkann di paha Jongdae. Chanyeol yang tiba tiba saja menjemput mereka satu persatu untuk menemaninya berlari di lapangan sepak bola karena tidak bisa tidur dan yang lebih parah karena Chanyeol deg deg'an karna besok dia akan segera menikah dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang dia akan kelelahan jika berlari jadi dia bisa segera tidur dan perasaan yang sejak tadi membuatnya deg deg an itu akan menghilang jika tidur.

Jongdae menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sehun dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di tubuh Jongin. Seharusnya mereka tidak begitu saja mau diseret Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah tidur di ranjang empuk mereka bukannya di bangku penonton yang keras seperti ini.

Membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih saja berlari dengan nafas yang memburu. Chanyeol berhenti ketika dirasanya kakinya mulai bergetar kelelahan. Tubuhnya ambruk dan Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dengan mata terpejam, nafasnya masih saja memburu untuk mendapatkan oksigen lebih.

Senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun…."

 **e)(o**

Kursi tamu sebelah kiri khusus untuk para tamu dan bagian kanan khusus untuk keluarga dan sahabat dekat mereka. Kursi kursi itu sudah dipenuhi dengan para tamu undangan yang kini focus mereka tertuju untuk dua pasangan yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan altar menunggu jawaban ketersediaan dari pengantin wanita.

"Saya bersedia…"

Dan hembusan nafas melega beserta tepukan tangan terdengar setelah janji suci itu terucap. Chanyeol adalah yang paling berdebar saat menunggu Baekhyun menjawab. Baekhyun tersenyum saat wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan pria yang sekarang sudah resmi sebagai suaminya. Buncahan kebahagiaan itu membuatnya tak mampu menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi berusaha dia tahan.

Mereka saling menatap kemudian sebuah pagutan mereka lakukan setelah pastor menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman karna sudah sah sebagai suami istri. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat buket bunga merasakan ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek" bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun sambil mengusap lelehan air mata wanitanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

Dan mereka kembali berciuman dengan lumatan yang mereka lakukan tanpa peduli dengan reaksi para tamu yang berteriak heboh. Lidah keduanya ikut berpartisipasi untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Tepuk tangan semakin meriah terdengar, beberapa dari mereka menunduk malu dan iri bagaimana pasangan yang sangat serasi itu tengah berciuman. Beberapa ada yang menangis haru dalam kebahagiaan akhirnya pasangan yang memiliki perjalanan cinta yang cukup sulit itu akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan itu adalah kedua pasang orangtua dari keluarga Park dan keluarga Kim juga Luhan, Yixing dan Jessica yang juga turut menangis. Dan satu pria yang juga duduk di pojokan, Taemin menangis. Mereka adalah orang orang yang menyaksikan perjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun mengusap bahu Luhan yang menangis sejak tadi. Tidak berbeda jauh seperti yang dilakukan Kris dan Junmyoon yang turut menenangankan pasangan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang duduk dengan memangku Jennie, pria tan itu tidak sedikitpun meneteskan airmatanya. Jongin mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia ingin tersenyum bahagia atas kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Karena tangisan itu sudah cukup dia lakukan.

 **e)(o**

Seperti yang Chanyeol katakana mereka mengadakan pesta setelah acara pemberkatan. Kedua pengantin yang sejak tadi tersenyum itu menyambut para tamu yang datang mengucapkan selamat dan menjabat tangan mereka.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ selamat atas pernikahanmu"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ terimakasih"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpelukan, mereka terakhir berbicara di café gedung JM dan sejak saat itu mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai saat kedatangan Kris waktu itu barulah Baekhyun bertemu Kyungsoo meski tidak saling bicara dan kini mereka kembali bertemu dan berbicara dalam kebahagiaan.

Meski lelah karena terus berdiri namun Bakehyun tetap tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat untuk menyambut para tamu. Pernikahan mereka tertutup tanpa satupun media yang diijinkan untuk datang dan Baekhyun mensyukurinya karna Chnayeol memilih tindakan yang tepat.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah saatnya melempar bunga" Taemin mendatanginya untuk mengingatkan susunan acara selnjutnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat dan naik keatas panggung.

Setelah Key mengumumkan akan adanya acara melempar bunga para undangan beranjak dan berdiri di depan panggung kecil siap menerima bunga agar dapat menyusul pengantin yang baru saja resmi.

"Lu, kau tidak ingin merebut bunganya?" Sehun bertanya karena kekasihnya itu sedikitpun tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan justru mengambil minuman didepannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja kita harus segera menikah!"

"Aku malas, kalau kau mau kau saja yang berdiri disana dan mendapatkan buket itu"

"Haish…."

Meski begitu Sehun benar benar beranjak dari duduknya dan ikut sekumpulan orang orang yang juga mengincar bunga yang akan Baekhyun lemparkan. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jongdae yang juga berdiri disana membuat Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hyung! Kau…."

"Kenapa? Minseok tidak mau berdesakan jadi aku saja yang melakukannya"

"Dasar buda cinta"

"Apa bedanya dengamu Oh Sehun"

"…"

"Paman Jonginie tidak ikut kesana seperti paman Sehun dan paman Jongdae?"

Jennie bertanya dengan mendongak karna pamannya sejak tadi hanya menemaninya dan tidak bergabung dengan pamannya yang lain. Jongin menggeleng sambil mengusap surai Jennie. Pandangannya setia mengarah di ujung dekat panggung dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat tidak tertarik untuk ikut berebut buket dan lebih memilih menikmati hidangan di depannya.

"1…2…3….!"

Semua mata mengikuti kemana arah bunga yang baru saja Baekhyun lemparkan itu akan jatuh. Tangan terangkat dan berusaha menangkap, badan saling terdorong…..

Puk!

"Eh?"

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_?"

Kyungsoo juga ikut membola saat sesuatu jatuh tepat diatas pangkuannya terlebih saat menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya. Dia mengambil bunga itu kemudian berdiri dan seketika tepuk tangan terdengar membuat Kyungsoo benar benar tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia menunduk menatap bunga di genggamannya.

"Kau mendapatkannya. Itu berarti kau juga harus segera menikah" Kyungsoo menoleh saat sebuah suara begitu dekat dengan telinganya. "Akan sangat bagus untuk memulai sebuah hubungan, bukankah begitu? Kyungie?"

Dan jauh dari kedua pasangan yang sepertinya akan kembali terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang sempat terputus ada dua pasangan yang mendapat cibiran dari pasangannya masing masing karena gagal mendapatkan bunga yang mereka harapkan.

"Daddy…! Mommy…!"

"Jennie-ah….."

Jennie segera digendong Chanyeol saat suara putrinya terdengar memanggil mereka. Gadis kecilnya yang sangat cantik semakin cantik dengan gaun yang sangat pas untuk putrinya.

"Daddy sangat tampan" Jennie memuji betapa ayahnya sangat tampan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa dan mencium gemas putrinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mommy?" tanya Baekhyun yang berpura pura merengut.

"Tentu saja mommy yang paling cantik seperti Jennie"

Dan lagi Jennie mendapat ciuman bertubi dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **END**

Fiuuuuuhhh…..akhirnya selesai juga hahaha.

Harusnya ku update 1 januari kemaren tapi hatiku sedang diserang sesuatu yang menyakitkan jadi aku melakukan rombak untuk beberapa part disini. Mungkin disini ada beberapa follower ku di instagaram yang tau apa penyebabnya. Jadi akan ku katakana disini, harusnya di sini ada nama mbak Soojung tapi kuhilangkan T.T…. aku memikirkan readerku yang kebanyakan pasti ada kaisoo shippernya itulah kenapa aku menghilangkan bagian mbak Ital T.T…. semoga puas yaaaa

Dan…..

Aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktu berharganya untuk ngeDM aku yang lebay ini buat kasih semangat biar move on :*.

Dan lagi buat yang sabar nunggu ff abal abal ini yang gak end end wkwkwkwk….terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review,. Love you all guys :*

Tunggu aku mendapatkan ilham dan dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk menuliskan sequelnya. Karena aku tau bagian apa yang paling kalian tunggu…

See you….!

ChanBaek is Real…..!


End file.
